Chronicles of the Oppai Dragon
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: Just another high school DxD story from your buddy Imperial. This time with extra lemons. Issei x Harem.
1. Chronicle 1

Chronicle 1: Introduction

 **Main Girls involved: Murayama**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators.

Hello everybody. It's me, Imperial-samaB. I've decided that I'm gonna get myself into the lemon stories game and give you guys some new fun. I hope you guys enjoy this and can give me honest feedback. First things first: I decide the chapters and only I do, so suggesting somebody for me… yeah, don't bother. Please also don't bother with asking who will appear because again that's up to me and I'll determine it on a chapter by chapter basis. Also Kiba is MALE and Vali is MALE! These decisions are final. As for the chapters themselves, these should be much more expansive and have much better lemons because these will be between 5000 and 6000 so I can give you more without taking up the whole chapter and that's part of my problem. Also it will be written mostly in 1st person P.O.V, from Issei's perspective, and that means you'll miss a lot of the other girls opinions so keep that in mind as you criticize some of the stuff I do. Each chapter will have the Main girls involved in bold, and usually that means a lemon for them. Others may get little things but the main lemons will be at the top.

Nice to meet you everybody, my name is Issei Hyoudou and I'm a second year at Kuoh Academy. Kuoh used to be a famous all-girls school but recently it decided to start allowing men onto campus and of course I had to be there. To most the decision was a really odd one, but I know the real reason and I'll tell you about it another time. Now though let's meet some of my classmates.

"You guys ready for tonight?" Matsuda said with a smile. Matsuda was a tall guy with tan skin and grey hair that was so short he was practically bald.

"Yeah! It's gonna be great. I got some brand new videos for us to watch." Motohama said with a large grin on his face. Motohama was a shorter guy with short black hair that sprawled all over his face and a widow's peak. Now they weren't talking about regular videos, oh no, they were talking about something very different; he was talking about porn. Matsuda, Motohama, and I were known throughout the school as the perverted trio. Matsuda was known throughout the school as the perverted baldy. He used to be this big track star in middle school, but then came puberty. I guess looking at all the thin suits that track and field tended to employ had this effect and he retired because he found that he couldn't go to practice because his boners were getting in the way. Of course he never told anybody about that little detail.

(AN: I mean seriously I could never have run track in middle school or high school because of that shit. How you track guys don't spring out all the time I will never know.)

He doesn't like talking about it much but I got it out of him once when I saw the trophies at his house. It actually made me laugh.

Motohama was a different kind of pervert from Matsuda and me. He's known as the "Three sizes Scouter" because of the fact he can figure out a girl's three sizes just by looking at her. I never quite figured out how he does it but it is impressive.

"Can't you guys keep your porn talk till after class is over? I mean, come on now." A girl named Kiryuu said with a groan. Kiryuu was a strange girl to be sure. She had auburn hair that she tied up in pigtails and green eyes along with large red rimmed glasses. Between you and me, if she took her hair down and wore contacts she'd actually be kinda hot, but that's also another story for another day.

"Oh clam it, Kiryuu. You're the least fashionable girl in the school." Motohama replied angrily. Kiryuu and Motohama were natural enemies for multiple reasons. One was because they both wore glasses but the other…

"Oh shut up. Even if you did get a girl you're so small that you probably couldn't satisfy her anyway. Hell, I bet you're a quick shot, too." Kiryuu said coldly causing Motohama to wince and instinctively pull his hands towards his crotch. The other reason was because Kiryuu could actually measure a guy's penis with a glance. She had secretly measured every single guy in the school and she was the only one who could get those two to behave.

"Why you-" Motohama started to say but had to stop when I put my hand on him.

"Relax Motohama. Don't let Kiryuu get to you." I said with a cold glance at my friend which caused him to stop.

"Easy for you to say, for some reason she never delivers her cruelty to you." Motohama cried out. He was right though, most of the guys feared Kiryuu because of that power. You'd be amazed how sensitive guys are about the size of their penis.

"There's a very good reason for that Motohama and that's that." I replied. What Motohama didn't know is that Kiryuu actually scanned all the guys on our first day of class when we did introductions. That of course included me, but again, that's another story for another day. The homeroom teacher came in to start class so the conversation ended as was. Before class started I took a glance at another one of my classmates listening to the conversation and sent a quick smile. Her smile back was all that I needed to know that today was going to be a good day.

(Scene Skip)

All perverts have their vice, and in our case it was the kendo club. Matsuda and Motohama were currently staring through a peephole that Matsuda discovered one day. It led straight into the locker room and the pair of them used it all the time. "Murayama's jugs are freaking huge!" Matsuda said with a smile as he stared through the hole like a beast in heat. Murayama Kirishima was a second year girl in our class and a member of the kendo club. She had brown hair that framed her face and two long bangs. Her dark brown eyes were a sight for anybody, but as Matsuda said, she also had impressive breasts.

"Yeah, but I prefer Katase's legs." Motohama said smiling. Katase Kozuki was also a second year and one of our classmates. She had pink hair in a similar cut to Murayama but her bangs were much thinner. Her green eyes were quite attractive and much like Murayama she had an impressive body. You might be wondering where I was in all this; well I was behind them not bothering to fight over the peeking spot.

"Guys, you might wanna calm down." I warned them. It was amazing how they thought they could get away with being this loud when guys are supposed to be sneaky when peeking.

"Oh we'll be fine." Matsuda said calmly dismissing my concerns.

"Whatever you guys say." I smirked before walking away trying to avoid the bloodbath that I knew was coming.

(Scene Skip)

Whenever we got caught, the guys would scatter and eventually make our way towards a tree near the old school building. Of course I got there first and smirked at the fact that this time Matsuda and Motohama were the ones getting beat up. "Serves those fools right." I said to myself as I lied down on the base of the tree.

"You know you really should find better friends, Issei." A voice said out of nowhere. I smiled since it was the same classmate I had glanced at earlier.

"Aww, but here I thought you enjoyed beating the crap out of them, Murayama." I smirked as Murayama Kirishima walked in front of me having changed into the school uniform, a white dress shirt with red skirt and a black vest with a matching piece above the skirt.

Murayama deadpanned as she looked at me but continued. "Look Issei, after what happened two years ago, giving you my virginity was the least that I could've done for you, but at the same time Matsuda and Motohama are ridiculous and you guys need to stop your peeking" Murayama said as she walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. Two years ago, I was on a porn run downtown when I saw Murayama being mugged in a dark alley, though I didn't know it was her at the time. It was obvious that she was going to get raped if I didn't do something, so I snuck up behind the mugger and knocked him out with her kendo shinai. Since I didn't want her to see my porn mags, I ran away and I thought that would be the end of it. Boy was I wrong.

A year later I ran into Murayama again at Kuoh Academy, ironically enough as we were peeping on the kendo club, and while the rest of her teammates attacked my fleeing buddies, she confronted me.

 _(Flashback)_

"If you're gonna beat me up do it." I said defiantly as I stood in front of a girl from the kendo club. Her name was Murayama and my two buddies and I were peeping on her and the rest of the kendo club. She was actually in homeroom with the three of us so she knew about our perversion but when the kendo club caught us she stayed behind to deal with me. The fact she isolated me alone worried me because of the fact I knew about her famous family. Her father was a huge deal in the kendo world years ago and there was no doubt in my mind that she had inherited her dad's skill.

"I'm going to do something alright." The girl said as she walked up to me with her kendo shinai in hand. I closed my eyes waiting for her to attack but I was surprised when I felt something on my lips. Opening my eyes I was shocked to find that the girl was kissing me on the lips.

I was so shocked that I was being kissed that I stumbled back in shock. "Uhh….what the heck was that for?" I said in disbelief. The girl that I thought was going to beat the crap out of me was kissing me and blushing slightly.

"That was for saving me from that mugger last year, and yes it was my first kiss. You may not know this since you left the scene so quickly, but that guy was a serial rapist and he caught me off guard because I was tired from kendo practice. Even if you managed to call the cops he would've easily raped me and killed me before somebody could arrive."

My eyes widened in shock at the revelation since I never really got a good look at the girl that night, and since I didn't watch the news I didn't know the identity of her attacker. "Your welcome I guess." I said bashfully not sure how to respond to what she told me. I never imagined that I'd see that girl again and to find out Murayama was that girl caught me off guard. Knowing that any good will she might've had would leave if I wasn't' careful, I started to leave to find my buddies.

"Wait a minute." Murayama said as she grabbed my arm before I could get away. It seemed as though Murayama had other ideas for how this was going to go.

"What is it?" I questioned nervously before turning around. When I saw her face I could tell that she was conflicted about something but that there was a hidden resolve in her eyes.

"My family has a motto, 'Always repay your debts'. If not for you I'd be dead and if you want my virginity as a price, I will gladly offer it. I simply ask that you don't reveal the truth to anybody." Murayama said in a stern voice.

This was unbelievable. One minute I'm attempting to peek on her, I say attempting because those two idiots blocked my view, now I'm about to have sex with her. "A-alright." I stammered, almost in shock.

Murayama smiled at me and then wrote down her address on a piece of paper. "Come to my house Saturday afternoon and remember, you can't tell _anybody_." Murayama said with a smile as she left me stunned at what just happened.

(Scene Skip)

When Saturday came I told my parents I was going over to Matsuda and Motohama's house and they nodded in approval. Of course what they didn't know is that their little boy was about to become a man. When I finally arrived at her house I was shocked to find that it was a compound that would make most of the feudal lords jealous. Murayama's father was a former kendo world champion and his house definitely reflected that old school Japanese style. The front gate seemed to be blocking my way so I pressed the doorbell nearby.

"Who's this?" A gruff voice said to me. It certainly shocked me a little bit but all things considered I wasn't surprised.

"Hello, I'm Issei Hyoudou and I'm here to see Murayama." I said nervously.

"Very well then." The voice replied before opening the gate. As I walked through the gate I felt like I was in medieval Japan. The garden was amazing and the various plants and fish that I saw stunned me. When I finally arrived at the door I was met by large man with tan skin and black hair tied up in the side. It was a person whose name was known to even a pervert like me, Todou Kirishima the legendary kendo champion of Japan and Murayama's father.

"Hello Lord Todou." I replied nervously hoping he didn't know the reason I was there. This was a guy who could kick my ass five hundred different ways and I was here to deflower his daughter.

The man seemed shocked that I knew his name, but spoke with a calmness that I would expect from a champion. "Greetings young man, Murayama is waiting for you in her room. Take the steps up and it's the third door on the right."

"Yes sir." I replied as I placed my shoes at the entrance and made my way up to her room. I had no idea what would happen next but I was excited to find out. After a long walk I found myself in front of her door and with a quick knock the moment of truth had arrived.

"You can come in." Murayama said in a sultry voice. That was my signal to open the door and when I did I was met with an amazing sight. Murayama was in front of her bed with her kendo uniform tied up and ready to go. "So what do you think?" Murayama wondered.

"Wow…." I replied since that was really the only thing I could think of. I'd secretly watched a few kendo matches so it wasn't the first time I'd seen her in the uniform, but she had a different aura to her.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Murayama replied as she walked up to me with a smile on her face. This was the moment of truth and I was about to have sex with Murayama Kirishima.

 **LEMON START:**

Just like the lovers in the movies, Murayama wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips. It started off slow and sensual but after a minute I snaked my tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. For a few minutes our tongues clashed but eventually Murayama needed air so stopped the kiss.

"That was an incredible kiss for a pervert." Murayama said cheekily. It was obvious from the flushed look on her face that she hadn't experienced many kisses like the one I gave her and I was glad for it.

"Thank you but we should really get to the main course." I replied with my own bit of snark.

Murayama smiled at the response but decided to have her own bit of fun. "Sure but you should probably take those clothes off first. We have some things to do before the main event." Murayama teased me.

"Very well milady, but don't be surprised by what you see." I replied back knowing that she was about to get a real shock. As I stripped I noticed that Murayama was eyeing me quite lustfully which amused me quite a bit. When I took my pants off Murayama's eyes widened because she could see the slight bulge in my shorts but when I took of my shirt to reveal how muscular my body really was she got the shock of her life.

"What the hell! I thought you were just some flabby pervert. You're pretty ripped." Murayama exclaimed. Instead of a simple body with very little muscle I revealed that my arms were pretty toned and that I had a decent six pack.

"Let's just say I have a few secrets of my own, but we can discuss that another time." I said with a smile as I stood at the edge of the bed. Given how things were playing out Murayama was about to give me a blowjob and that was when she'd get a real shock.

Murayama nodded in approval before pulling down my boxers and revealing my semi-hard 7 inch member. 'Now I see why Kiryuu got a nosebleed when she tried her trick on Issei. Most people didn't notice it but I did.' Murayama thought to herself remembering an incident during homeroom a few weeks ago. Focusing on the here and now Murayama slowly used her hands to wrap around my prick. At first I didn't feel it because her motions were crude, but as she continued to work with her hands my moans told her that she was doing well.

"That's really nice Murayama, but I have a better idea." I said with a lustful smile. Despite the fact I was nearly naked Murayama still had her uniform on and I wanted a piece of those breasts of hers. I reached for them but was stopped by Murayama's hand.

"Sorry Issei, but I'm not naked for a reason." Murayama revealed much to my surprise. It seemed as though she planned this out very well and I sure wasn't going to complain.

"Very well." I replied since clearly she had a plan for our afternoon of passion. Despite her crude motions after a few minutes I finally reached my limit.

"Murayama, I'm about to cum." I groaned since sweet release was nearly there.

"Good, do you mind spraying it on my uniform?" Murayama said much to my shock. Considering how important kendo was I didn't expect her to do that.

"I'm cumming!" I yelled out before obliging Murayama and spraying my seed all over her uniform. The ropes of cum all over her uniform made for a bizarre sight but one that had me wondering just what was waiting for me once her uniform was off.

"Now it's my turn to get naked." Murayama said with a smile. I looked on as Murayama slowly removed her uniform to reveal a pink flowered bra and panty set. Of course those weren't on for very long and soon Murayama was naked in front of me. Matsuda was right when he said that her breasts were amazing, and they were all mine. It was an act that got me back to full strength and Murayama noticed. I looked on in shock as Murayama fell onto the bed and laid down spread eagle just for me. "Now come on, pervert. Show me what you got." Murayama taunted.

"You shouldn't mess with a pervert, Murayama. You might just regret it." I replied with a grin as I crawled towards her. Since I was a breast man I had to enjoy her breasts for a little bit.

"So you're a breast man huh?" Murayama moaned as my ministrations began to have their effect on her.

"Yes I am, and yours are amazing." I replied as continued my movements. For a few minutes all I could think of was how good her breasts felt as I molded them in my hands and how I could feel her body slowly give into my touch. Deciding to have a little fun with her I stopped my ministrations knowing that she was near her limit.

"Why'd you stop, Issei?" Murayama pouted confirming my suspicions.

"Because I was giving your upper body so much pleasure that I realized your lower body would get jealous. I teased as I made my way down to her pussy leaving feather soft kisses all down her toned stomach. Hearing her shudder gave me great pride as a guy and I knew all those porn videos were coming in use now. When I finally arrived at her pussy I was amused by just how wet she was. "And they call me a pervert. You're soaking, Murayama." I teased causing a large dusting of pink to appear on Murayama's face.

"Oh shut up and lick me." Murayama retorted.

"As you wish Milady." I replied sarcastically before using my left hand to rub her clit and get her going.

"So good." Murayama moaned with joy. She was surprisingly calm about the fact I was eating her out but considering the circumstances I wasn't about to complain.

"Glad you like it but there's so much more." I teased as my tongue went about finishing the work that my fingers started. Murayama's screams of approval were all I needed to know that I was the one in control and if she was going to get her release, she would get it on my terms. After a few minutes of my tongue darting through her pussy the sweet release I denied her earlier was on the way.

"Issei! I'm cumming!" Murayama exclaimed.

"Good." I replied before continuing my motions. After a few minutes I heard those magical words.

"I'm cumming!" Murayama screamed as her juices flew into my mouth and gave me a taste I wouldn't forget any time soon. "That was amazing." Murayama exclaimed still high off of the release that I had given her.

"Thank you, but now it's time for the main event." I said with a lustful grin on my face. The time had come to take Murayama's virginity so I lined my member up with her pussy; ready to get to the goal of the night.

"This is my first time, so be gentle." Murayama said bashfully. I could tell she was nervous and despite all the bravado earlier she was still nervous about what we were about to do.

"Don't worry. Thanks to all we've done this'll only hurt for a second." I replied with a tender smile. Slowly but surely I made my way inside Murayama. I didn't feel a hymen which surprised me. Then again she was a warrior so she probably broke it herself.

"You're so big." Murayama winced in pain as I filled Murayama to the brim.

"Thank you but you're also really tight Mury. Don't worry I'll wait until you're ready before I continue." I said happily since I knew that Murayama was certainly going to enjoy this. After a few minutes Murayama nodded her approval for me to continue so I started moving inside her making sure to hit my mark with my strokes. She was timid at first but as I continued inside her she slowly started to open up.

"Ahh! This feels amazing!" Murayama cried out happily which was my cue to up the ante.

"Thank you but I can't forget these babies." I smirked.

"What are you? Kyaa!" Murayama exclaimed as grabbed her and flipped her out of the boring missionary and into my personal favorite, doggystyle, in order to play with her breasts and give her pussy a true pounding.

"Get ready for Round 2" I teased before slamming into Murayama with far more speed than before and fondled her breasts in order to make this an experience she would never forget.

"Oh God! Yes! Yes! Keep going!" Murayama screamed happily. Her moans of pleasure were music to my ears and after a few more minutes it was time to finish things off.

"Murayama, I'm about to cum." I said happily knowing that my release was on the way.

"Issei, please cum inside me!" Murayama pleaded which caught me off guard.

"Okay, but what about…." I was about to ask if she was worried that it was a safe day. I actually wasn't concerned about it because of a secret of my own but I had to make sure.

"It's not a safe day. I've been planning this ever since I noticed you in homeroom." Murayama sputtered. Now that I knew that I could go all out and soon my release came.

"I'm cumming, Murayama." I said happily as I slammed my load into her pussy. At the same time her own release coated my member at it made for an amazing sight. As I fell to the bed I was amazed at what had happened. I had conquered Murayama Kirishima, and although I could do way more, I was going to stop. At least I would've had Murayama not shocked me by grabbing my member with her hand.

"I'm not done with you yet, Issei Hyoudou." Murayama said with a much more lustful grin on her face.

"Well that's a surprise. I thought you would be finished after that." I said with a sarcastic smirk.

Murayama looked at me with an almost bored expression. "I've been training in kendo since I was a kid. I can go a few more rounds if you're up for it." Murayama said with a smile.

"But of course." I said with a smile. Murayama's handjob had me back to full mast and it seemed like this time she was determined to have her fun.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take control of this one." Murayama teased as she rose above my hardened pole determined to ride me like a horse. Of course I wasn't about to complain so I nodded my approval and Murayama impaled herself on my member, her screams of pleasure filling the room.

"Geez could you have been a little louder? I don't want your dad kicking my ass." I said with a smile as she took a second to get used to the new feeling.

"Don't worry about it. My dad knows EXACTLY why you're here. That's why you didn't have to go through the usual ritual." Murayama said before starting to bounce up and down her breasts flopping in the air. I would learn this later, but apparently her father has everybody who comes to see her for 'unofficial business' fight him in a kendo match. It was no doubt a way for her father to get rid of any helpless boys who want to take advantage of her. My guess is that Murayama told her father about the debt and he allowed it.

"I see." I replied happily as I sat back and let Murayama do all the work this time around. After a few more minutes Murayama finally reached her limit and I had as well.

"Here we go, Murayama." I said with a toothy grin as I started to move myself.

"So good! So good! So good! So GOOD!" Murayama screamed as the combination of thrusts was too much for her to handle.

"I'm cumming, Murayama" I said after a few minutes of our new position.

"Me too Issei, let me have it!" Murayama screamed out.

"Here we go!" I screamed and with one final thrust sent another load into Murayama who collapsed onto me, this time out for the count.

"So good…." Murayama said weakly as she fell asleep on my body.

"So much for a few more rounds." I said with a smile as I wrapped my arm around her. We stayed like that for an hour before she woke up.

 **LEMON END.**

 _(Flashback end)_

"I still can't believe you planned our first time together the minute you saw me again." I said with a smile on my face.

Murayama blushed slightly at my response but continued, "And I can't believe that despite being in an open relationship with somebody you're still such a pervert." Murayama retorted. After our first time Murayama questioned why I was so skilled and I revealed that I was in a long distance relationship with my childhood friend Irina. She didn't like the fact that I hid that but admitted that she enjoyed our time together.

"Considering you still slept with me a few times, despite knowing about Irina, I'd say you're the pervert, Murayama." I teased. Because of Murayama's newfound desire for me, we made a deal. I'd tell her when the guys were planning on peeping at the club and in exchange we'd have sex twice a month. I wasn't exactly gonna complain since Irina was in England and I was a horny teenage guy, so our bizarre relationship began. By the way I did eventually face her father in a kendo match and we fought to a draw, much to her surprise. Her dad however wasn't and that bothered me slightly.

"Shut up, pervert." Murayama said bashfully. Murayama was the stubborn type and it was part of what made the sex so good, but unfortunately the time for fun was over. Rias was about to appear and I didn't want her knowing about my connection to Murayama.

"I'd talk with you more, but Rias is coming soon." I replied as I nodded my head upwards towards the window. Like many in Kuoh, Murayama knew about Rias's Occult Research Club and about the old school building where it resides. Rumor has it that most of the guys in the school had attempted to join and failed miserably. Of course that included Matsuda and Motohama.

"Geez, I wonder how Irina would feel knowing that her boyfriend was acting like this?" Murayama scoffed. It wasn't the first time that we had this conversation and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"Irina has much bigger problems to deal with and she knows about my desire to be a harem king. Plus Irina doesn't have a problem with me sleeping around." I said nonchalantly. Murayama wasn't aware of the supernatural so I couldn't tell her about my deal with Irina.

Murayama couldn't respond to that knowing that she had enjoyed the benefits of my long-distance relationship with Irina and shrugged. "Well, I'm gonna head home. I'm pretty sure Katase must be worried about me." Murayama said wistfully before kissing me on the lips and leaving. A few minutes later, Rias appeared at the window and looked on as Matsuda and Motohama arrived sporting the usual welts that came from kendo shinai.

"How the hell did you avoid getting beaten up again?" Motohama groaned. The two idiots still had no idea that I had a deal with Murayama and it made me laugh sometimes.

"Well, you idiots were so focused on peeping I bet you didn't realize that there were fewer members than usual." I said with a smirk knowing that's what happened. Thanks to me, Murayama and Katase knew which girls my partners in crime liked the most and the girls volunteered themselves as bait. Ironically enough that included Murayama and Katase, the latter of whom REALLY hated perverts and made sure to send an extra smack down on Matsuda and Motohama once she arrived. Granted they didn't realize it came from me which made it even funnier.

"You're dead!" Matsuda started to say before charging me but Motohama stopped him.

"Dude, Rias is watching." Motohama said with a smile as the pair finally noticed our guest. Rias Gremory was a third year student at Kuoh Academy and one of the two Great Ladies of the school. Her long red hair and seafoam green eyes made for an exotic sight but what really stood out was her massive breasts. Now, Murayama's breasts were impressive, but Rias's were even better. One of the reasons that Matsuda and Motohama loved the spot was because Rias looked out once in a while. For perverts like us, Rias was the Holy Grail.

"Got it." Matsuda replied before sitting down and calmly enjoying the aura of one of the prettiest girls in the school. I joined them but I wasn't nearly as in awe of Rias as they were. After ten minutes we all decided to go home but I made sure to send a toothy grin at Rias before I left, making sure she saw me.

(Rias P.O.V)

Once again I found myself staring at Issei Hyoudou and something about him seemed off. According to my information he was just a regular guy but it couldn't be that simple. The fact that he smiled at me before leaving unnerved me a little bit and I didn't know why.

"Uffufu. Staring at Issei again?" my best friend Akeno said smiling.

"Yes, there's something about him that bothers me. I don't know what it is, but I'll figure it out sooner or later."

"So that's why you sent Koneko to follow him?" Akeno teased.

"That's right." I replied. I knew that Issei had some kind of sacred gear but I had no idea what it was.

"So what do you want to do about them?" Akeno said nervously referring to the fallen angels in town.

"Let's wait and see what they do. If they don't attack us I see no reason to act" I replied. Life was complicated enough for me already and the last thing I needed was fallen angels in my territory. For now I'd let them go and just focus on getting Issei into my peerage.

(Issei P.O.V)

"Excuse me." Somebody said to me catching me off guard as I walked across the bridge towards my house. Looking up I saw that the person was a teenage girl. The girl had long black hair that framed her face nicely and amber eyes. However her most notable feature was her large breasts that were hidden behind a school uniform I had never seen before. The white undershirt and red blazer made her breasts stand out even more and the green pleated skirt was a nice touch.

"What is it?" I said skeptically as I realized that this was one of the people following me for the last week. The person looked at me nervously which made me laugh.

"My name is Yuuma Amano and I was wondering…." The girl said nervously.

"Yes…." I urged her on.

"Can you be my boyfriend?" The girl said bluntly catching me off guard. So she was following me in order to ask me out huh?

"Sure." I replied calmly well aware of what I was doing.

"Thank you very much!" She said happily before quickly leaving.

(Scene Skip)

When I arrived home, I quickly went into my room and closed the door in order to relax. Now you might ask why in the world I would accept her request to be her boyfriend. "Seems the fallen angel finally made her move after all huh Ddraig?" I said out loud. All of the sudden a red gauntlet appeared on my arm. The reason I did it was because I knew that she wasn't human and she was after my power as the Red Dragon Emperor.

" **Yes she has partner. Though I wouldn't have guessed they were after you considering your friendship with Azazel."** A powerful voice said from inside the gauntlet.

"Well I'm betting that he doesn't have a clue. You know that he gets caught up in his work far too often." I replied nonchalantly. The voice coming from arm belonged to the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. A powerful dragon that was sealed into an item called the Boosted Gear.

" **Unfortunately I do. His whims are famous among supernatural beings."** Ddraig replied with a groan.

"Yep, and now that the fallen angel has made her move; I wonder what Rias will do?" I said with a smile. The fun was just beginning and I couldn't wait for the next part in this little game.

 **Next Chapter: Date Night**


	2. Chronicle 2

Chronicle 2: Date Night

 **Main Girls involved: Raynare**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators.

Welcome to Chapter 2 everybody and this time it's the Fallen Angel, Raynare.

I was fortunate that Yuuma's confession came on a Friday because it meant that I had plenty of time to plan the next steps against my new fallen angel 'girlfriend' without school getting in the way. After I woke up Saturday morning I immediately grabbed my cell and made the first phone call I'd need to make. "Hello… hey Xenovia, is Irina there…. Yeah thanks... put her on… I know it's late." I said calmly as I spoke on the phone. Irina was an exorcist who trained in England and while it was 6 a.m. in Japan, it was 9 p.m. and Irina was probably getting ready for bed. I was talking to her partner Xenovia who was probably as frustrated that I was that I was calling this late at night.

"You'd better have a good reason for calling me at 9 p.m. on a Friday night, Issei." Irina said sternly through the phone. I could tell that she was angry at being interrupted, but considering what happened I figured I'd tell her sooner rather than later.

"I just thought you'd want to know that a fallen angel just asked me to be her boyfriend." I said with a whimsical voice that didn't hide the serious nature of what actually happened.

"What did you just say!?" Irina said in a shrill voice that was as close to angry as Irina got. In addition to being an exorcist and my childhood friend; Irina was also my girlfriend. Admittedly we had an open relationship, one that I took full advantage of with Murayama, but she always wanted to know what I'd been up to and who I'd been inside. Ironically enough, the only girl I had slept with since we started dating was Murayama.

"Hey Irina, calm down. You'll alert somebody if you yell that much." I teased through the phone. Her reactions are usually funny and this one was no different. Then again, I knew this was coming the minute Yuuma asked me out.

"Okay, so ignoring the fact that the fallen angels are in Kuoh, why is one asking you out?" Irina asked in disbelief. I couldn't blame her since I was shocked by it as well. What Irina didn't ask was whether or not I said yes, though the answer was obvious.

"I have no idea either. My best guess is that they're after Ddraig, but I don't see why? I'm friends with Azazel already, and I know that he already has the White Dragon Emperor by his side. Azazel isn't so reckless as to recruit both of us." I said frankly.

"Yeah, that makes… wait a minute! When did you meet the leader of the fallen angels?" Irina wondered. I forgot that I never actually told her about that… oops. Then again Azazel swore me to secrecy so I guess that's not really my fault.

"Last summer during a video game convention; he really likes Smash Brothers and I do too." I replied. Sure it caught me off guard when he introduced himself, but yeah he was a nonchalant guy. When I went to visit him in Kuoh he told me the truth and I wasn't shocked by it. In fact I was curious how a fallen angel leader lives his life. After all they were creatures of sin like me.

"Why am I not surprised that you get caught up in this stuff. First you go to a school run by devils and then you meet the leader of the fallen angels." Irina groaned.

"You forgot to mention that I'm dating and sleeping with an exorcist. I'd say I'm doing pretty well supernatural wise." I teased. My situation was insane but considering that I was the Red Dragon Emperor it was a minor surprise.

"Oh be quiet." Irina replied in exhaustion. "Look, I'll trust you to handle the situation, but if anything else happens call me." Irina pleaded. That was pretty much all she could do since she'd been hiding our relationship from the higher ups. Her dad obviously knew but nobody else did and that made things interesting. I highly doubt that the church would want one of their top exorcists in a sexual relationship with anybody, even with the Red Dragon Emperor. It would take away this view about purity that the church was stringent on. Ironically enough, Irina and her partner Xenovia were among the purest girls in the church. Confessions exist for a reason and the exorcists took full advantage of it.

"I will." I replied with a smile before hanging up. With my business with Irina gone it was time to message Azazel, but that would have to wait until after breakfast. Azazel wasn't really a morning person.

(Scene Skip)

Later that afternoon, I made my way over to Azazel's house in order to discuss the current situation. I had to admit that for a guy who ran an Organization like the Grigori, he had a surprisingly simple taste opting for a three story house with four bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a large gaming room. Apparently one of the bathrooms was for Vali, and the other was for guests who wanted to stop buy. Opening the door the fallen angel leader appeared. He was a tall man who usually wore a gray Kimono. He had short black hair with a golden streak and he was pretty chill. "What brings you to my house, Issei? I haven't seen you in months." Azazel said with a laid back smile. His calm demeanor told me that he wasn't aware of the fallen angels in town.

"How about we get some tea first? You're gonna need some time to deal with this one." I replied as I walked into the house. I had a feeling he wasn't gonna like this.

(Scene Skip)

After I told Azazel about what happened he was definitely caught off guard. "What did you say!?" Azazel exclaimed after spitting out his tea in shock. I had to admit that his shocked expression made me laugh.

"You heard me, Zaz. I got ask out by one of your fallen angel's yesterday afternoon on my way back from school." I repeated calmly. It wasn't a big deal to me but it was to him.

"What did she look like? I mean her human form." Azazel wondered. I mean it was obvious to both of us that she wouldn't use her fallen angel form. Then again, since I was a pervert it might work… oh well.

"Long black hair, fair skin. Wearing a girl's school uniform that had a red blazer and green skirt." I explained the bare minimums figuring that he would figure it out from there.

"Damn it Raynare, what the fuck are you doing?" Azazel cursed. Just as I expected, he knew who the girl was but his next words caught me off guard. "The person who asked you out is a fallen angel named Raynare. She's very ambitious and cunning, but most importantly to me, she's my daughter."

"Your daughter!" I exclaimed in shock. Azazel never mentioned that he had a daughter and if his daughter was up to something then it spelled trouble. Things were definitely getting interesting.

"Yeah, but like I said, she's ambitious and wants me to praise her so this recklessness makes sense." Azazel groaned. The look on his face said it all.

"Any idea why she might be after me?" I wondered. Like I told Irina it made zero sense for her to target me for any reason so this was certainly a surprise.

"It's possible that she senses your sacred gear and thinks it's a threat. Don't forget that the only ones who know that your power has awakened are me and that exorcist girlfriend of yours." Azazel said nonchalantly. Irina had come up in conversations a few times so I didn't exactly complain.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why she would go after me. Even if she knew my gear had awakened, which I'm guessing she doesn't if she's being so brazen, she wouldn't go after somebody in a territory filled with two high class devils. That's suicidal." I explained.

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense." Azazel said nervously. Both of us knew that something was very wrong and that there was a piece missing in all of this.

"Well I've gotta get going. Hopefully all will be revealed in time." I said before leaving. This was definitely a weird situation and hopefully things would take care of themselves in due time.

(Scene Skip)

I stood in the middle of town waiting for Yuuma to arrive for our first date. I was wearing a gray suit with a blue buttoned down shirt underneath and white shoes. Thanks to the fact that Yuuma was late, I had a chance to reflect on the last week and all the insanity it provided. First was when 'Yuuma' decided to walk with me to school and I got to see the stunned look of all of my classmates.

 _Flashback_

"Dude, how did you get a girlfriend?" Matsuda exclaimed as he stared at 'Yuuma'. The girl was certainly his type and he was stunned that somebody like her chose me.

"Tell me your ways, Master!" Motohama begged hoping to get information on me.

"Lucky girl, she gets Issei's big dick to herself.' Kiryuu whispered but thanks to my enhanced hearing I heard her. The many other envious glances were not surprising but there was one skeptic.

"There's no way she agreed to go out with him. He probably blackmailed her and that's why they're acting so lovey-dovey." Katase scoffed.

"That's enough, Katase." Murayama said with a hint of anger in her voice. Considering what I did for her the idea of me blackmailing somebody was insane.

"Come on, Mury. He's the leader of the perverted trio. As much as he spies on us, I wouldn't be surprised if he's got blackmail material." Katase growled.

"That's enough ladies." I said calmly trying not to get angry. I could tell Ddraig was furious inside but we couldn't do anything for the moment.

"Whatever. You're not worth it, Issei." Katase scoffed before leaving. The funny thing was that despite her crude behavior I could see that there was something else in it. What that was I didn't know but it was curious.

 _(Flashback end)_

Murayama apologized for her friend's actions later that day when we had sex, and I scoffed at it since I never cared about Katase's opinion. I decided not to mention the weird feeling I got from her or Kiryuu's thoughts on my penis since it was generally bad form to do so during pillow talk. Needless to say I'd be watching the two girls closely moving forward.

A few days later 'Yuuma' actually asked me out on a proper date and I accepted figuring she was ready to carry out her plan. I knew what 'Yuuma' was and although I didn't know why she was after me, I was going to force her to tell me. It was kind of ironic because i wasn't blackmailing her now but i was going to soon. My musing was interrupted when somebody walked up to me. The woman was wearing a strange bat cosplay outfit and handed me a brown square of paper that said 'Your wish will be granted' and had weird symbols all over it.

" **That woman wasn't human, partner."** Ddraig warned me.

'Hmm, then that would mean that women was... I know what both girls are after.' I said with a smile. It was a genius plan and Rias's recklessness now gave me an advantage over two people and one I was planning to abuse.

" **Tell me."** Ddraig insisted.

'I can't right now. Yuuma is on the way and I've gotta suppress your power so she doesn't know how powerful I really am' I said apologetically as I quickly sealed Ddraig's power. If I was right, 'Yuuma' didn't arrive on time because she didn't want Rias to come and interrupt us. Now that she was gone the time had come for her to make her move. Not even a minute later 'Yuuma' arrived and I had to admit I liked what she chose to wear. It was a light purple jacket that showed off a fair bit of cleavage and a long black dress underneath. The pink handbag was a nice touch, but it screamed of trying too hard.

"Sorry I was late. I was so nervous that I did my hair twice." Yuuma said in bashful voice. It was an impressive excuse but I knew the real reason was because she wanted to know what Rias would do next.

"That's alright." I replied. Deciding to have some fun with her I walked up to her and whispered something in her ear before kissing her on the cheek. "Let's go, Yuuma." I said with a smile as we started the date on amusing terms.

(Scene Skip)

The date itself was pretty tame and simple. We walked around and she kept trying to buy clothes for me and we had a basic dinner. Of course both of us were waiting for the end for various reasons. 'Yuuma' because she wanted to know more about what I told her at the start of our date; me because I was growing tired of the farce and admittedly I wanted to fuck her. Yuuma's plan was obvious. She came up with that name because she was planning on killing me at sunset. Ironically enough, that's exactly what Rias wanted and I was about to turn the tables on both girls. When we arrived at a fountain in the local park the time had come. "The sunset is lovely, isn't it, Yuuma?" I said with a dry tone indicating that the time for games was over.

"I guess you're finally done screwing around, Issei." Yuuma replied in a deeper voice than the one she used during the date. It was lower and I could hear the spite inside it. I guess her inner fallen angel was beginning to come out.

"Aww, give me a break, Yuuma. Any guy would want to enjoy a date with a cute girl… even if she's not really human." I said with a savage grin. When the date started I whispered "You look cute like this, but I wonder how that would fit the real you." into her ear. It was my way of saying, I know what you are but I'll play along anyway. So we had our date. Ironically enough, Yuuma played along as well.

"Finally, this prissy form gets on my nerves." 'Yuuma' scoffed as changed into her real form. Instead of the cute outfit from before she changed into a black dominatrix outfit that was certainly more eye catching then the dress she had on earlier.

I decided to have a little fun since I already knew her real name. "It's a pleasure to meet you..." I said in amusement knowing that she'd reveal her name out of spite.

"Raynare." The now revealed fallen angel deadpanned. It's clear she wasn't as amused as I was.

"Raynare." I said with my own smile. Of course I knew her name but I didn't want to tell her that….at least not yet.

"So now what, Issei? It's obvious from your words earlier that you knew what I was up to when I asked you out." Raynare groaned.

"Yes I did. You called yourself Yuuma Amano because you were planning on killing me at sunset to prevent the devils that have been watching me from getting my sacred gear. Unfortunately you made three mistakes and they'll cost you dearly." I explain with a large hint of amusement.

Raynare scowled at me before replying sarcastically. "So what were my three mistakes, Issei?"

"The first mistake you made was thinking that killing me would make it harder for the devils to get my sacred gear." I said with a smile as I took out the piece of paper that Rias's familiar gave to me, I knew it was Rias's because she was hoping my wish involved her considering my perverted reputation at school. "You recognize this?" I teased before showing her what Rias's familiar gave me.

"That's…." Raynare gasped. She obviously knew what it was and it proved my point.

"Uh-huh. It's a contract circle and Rias was hoping that I'd call to her after you killed me. She's well aware of your plan to kill me and hoped to use it in order to recruit me." I said with a vicious grin on my face. Of course I was going to make Rias pay dearly for that later but that's a story for another day.

"So what was my second mistake?" Raynare wondered sarcastically.

"Your second mistake was that…." I started to say but my phone rang. As I looked at the number calling I was certainly amused. Turns out I could explain mistake two far easier than I originally thought, and have some fun with Azazel, so I put the phone on speaker.

"Yo Issei, how are you?" The person said with a cheerful voice. Looking at Raynare's face I could tell she was shocked and continued with my game.

"Yo Azazel, how is everything?" I said with a smile.

"I'm doing fine, just curious how your date with Raynare went. She's a good kid but I doubt she gets out too much. Hopefully you guys have a good date before she does something stupid" Azazel said happily unaware that his daughter was listening to us talk.

"What the fuck dad!" Raynare screamed out almost embarrassed.

"Raynare what the….Issei you jerk! You had me on speaker, didn't you?" Azazel pouted.

"Yeah, we'll talk later. I was actually explaining how badly Raynare messed up when you called." I said with a sarcastic smile.

"That's not funny, Issei." Raynare said angrily.

"It's alright, Raynare, but you should be flattered that you're on a date with the Red Dragon Emperor." Azazel said cheekily. I was a bit annoyed that he ruined my fun but figured it was Azazel's payback.

"Well, gotta go." I said hastily before hanging up the phone before staring at an absolutely stupefied Raynare.

"I get the second mistake. You should be more aware of who you're dealing with. I mean it's bad enough that you know my dad, but I never imagined your sacred gear was the Boosted Gear."

"Yep, and I've known that you were a fallen angel from the beginning. Gotta admit finding out you were Azazel's little girl was a surprise." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, so now what? You're obviously not letting me go without something. So do your worst." Raynare frowned. She was at my mercy and she knew it.

I smirked before teleporting and appearing behind Raynare. "Don't be like that, Raynare. I just wanted to have a little fun." I said with a smile before wrapping my arms around her and groping her massive breasts over her outfit which made it obvious what I wanted.

"Ughh, you're a total pervert." Raynare groaned understanding what I wanted and accepting it.

"Yes, yes I am." I said happily before kissing her cheek and letting go. I was going to walk away but Raynare had one more thing to say.

"I'm curious, what makes you think I won't attack you while we're having our 'fun' as you so eloquently put it?"

"Ahh, and that was your third mistake." I said with a smile as I snapped my fingers and created a large barrier.

"What are you doing?" Raynare said worriedly unsure of why the barrier was there.

"Call it insurance. By now Rias is aware that I have her little contract circle and I don't want to alert her of what's going on." I said smiling as I focused my energy once again. "After all, if I showed off some of my power, Rias would get really nervous." I said with a smile as I began to power up. As my energy swirled around my body it was obvious to Raynare that she had screwed up royally.

"Okay, so not only are you the Red Dragon Emperor, but you're a powerful one." Raynare groaned. She realized that even if she tried a sneak attack it would fail.

"So shall we go now, Yuuma?" I said with a whimsical smile as I powered down and removed the barrier.

"Yeah, why not. It would be the highlight of this boring date" Raynare shrugged before transforming back into Yuuma and walking with me. My guess is she realized that I could easily kill her and if all I wanted was a night of fun she could still do what she needed to do. I was curious how Rias was reacting to the latest news though.

(Rias P.O.V)

Sitting in the clubroom, I found myself stressed out for the first time in my life. It was 8 p.m. and based on the information Koneko sent me, Issei should've finished his date with the fallen angel by now. Was I wrong about the fallen angel's plan? All these thoughts popped through my head and I didn't know what to do. Issei had a sacred gear and while I had no idea what it was, I needed any advantage I could get.

"He still hasn't summoned you, huh Rias?" Akeno said with a smirk on her face. Akeno wasn't a fan of this idea but she went along with it any way. Seeing it fail must've brought a smile to her face.

"No he hasn't. I guess I'll have to tell Sona what happened and have her deliver the news. Issei Hyoudou is dead." I said with a solemn expression on her face. Whatever sacred gear he may have had, it doesn't matter now and I had to figure out another way to deal with Riser.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

"Is everything okay, Issei?" Raynare said with her innocent Yuuma voice as she walked into the room from the shower. She was wrapped in a large towel that didn't really hide her impressive breasts and her hair was flowing in a way I never expected. She got nervous because out of the blue I sneezed. My guess is that Rias was talking about me and how her plan had failed. I was in a robe having showered earlier and we were about to have sex in a love hotel. Amusingly enough Raynare wanted to choose the room so I let her deal with that.

"Yeah, everything's fine, but man you look amazing." I admitted as I looked at the fallen angel in her Yuuma Amano form because it felt awkward banging Azazel's daughter. Yes, I know she's still his daughter, but it's easier to ignore if she's Yuuma.

"Thanks, I guess" Raynare said bashfully. Considering how much she was against it at first I was surprised at the change in personality. As she walked over to me I could see that she was nervous for a different reason.

 **LEMON START:**

"Here we go." I said with a smile as I planted a soft kiss on Raynare's lips. After a few seconds I decided to up the ante by slipping my tongue inside her mouth and Raynare easily accepted. The clash of tongues was impressive and after a few minutes we stopped in order to get some air.

"That was… pretty good." Raynare said in a flushed voice. I could tell she wasn't used to kissing and it made me chuckle that a fallen angel was that inexperienced.

"Let me guess, that was your first kiss?" I teased hoping to have a little fun.

"It's not my damn fault. Fallen angels are these lustful creatures, and yet because of my damn father, none of them will touch me. It's freaking embarrassing" Raynare pouted much to my amusement.

"Well that's gonna change right now." I said with a lustful grin as I grabbed the towel that hid her body and threw it to the ground allowing me full access to her naked body. I had to admit that as Yuuma her body was pretty impressive. A thin waist with very little fat and breasts that were slightly below Rias's.

"Don't stare at me like that. It's embarrassing." Raynare said bashfully much to my amusement. It was almost funny how timid she was acting considering the bravado from earlier.

"Oh relax, Yuuma. This is going to be fun for both of us, and if you can't handle this, what happens when we get to the real stuff?" I said with a smile as I embraced her once again and laid her down on the bed. Yuuma looked on bashfully as I started peppering her body with kisses.

"So good…." Raynare moaned as I kissed my way from her collarbone to her navel; making sure to spend a little extra time on her breasts.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I finally arrived at her snatch.

"Wait a minute, let me service you, too." Raynare said timidly once again. I couldn't believe that she had given in this easily. Then again I wasn't about to complain that a pretty girl wanted to pleasure me.

"Alright." I said smiling as I took my robe revealing my naked body to the fallen angel."

"Wow!" Raynare gasped as she noticed how fit I really was and my 10 inch member throbbing with excitement.

"Thanks." I said happily as I got on the bed myself and flipped Yuuma into a 69. With absolutely no hesitation I plunged two fingers into her snatch eliciting a massive moan from Yuuma.

"Ahh! That's so good, Issei!" Raynare screamed happily as my fingers slid in and out of her pussy.

"Thanks, but we're only getting started and you need to do your part, too." I said with a cheeky smile as I continued my work.

"Okay." Raynare said more confidently than before and then did her part grabbing my penis and licking it like it was ice cream.

"Nghh, that's pretty good, Raynare." I said with a smile more affected by her ministrations then I expected.

"Now who's not doing their part, Issei?" Raynare teased before completely enveloping my penis with her mouth.

"Oh now you're gonna get it." I said with a smile as I resumed my work but this time used my tongue to play with her.

"AHHH!" Raynare moaned in pleasure as I darted my tongue in and out of the folds of her pussy.

"Had enough?" I briefly replied before going back to work and deciding to have some real fun took a finger and snuck it into her ass.

"Damn you." Raynare grunted as the combination of my tongue in her pussy and finger in her ass pushed her further in and further. Deciding to up the ante Raynare surprised me by pushing her body closer to me. "Take this, Issei." Raynare said with a smile as she wrapped my hardened member in her breasts and the combination of her breasts and tongue fought hard against me.

'Well this escalated quickly." I thought to myself as we had a different type of battle. Her breasts and tongue stimulated my member as much as possible while my tongue and fingers stimulated her pussy and ass. It was a race to see which of us would come first and after a few minutes Raynare came into my mouth signaling my victory in our little competition, but I came soon after which I wasn't about to complain about. As I got up from underneath her I got a good look at Raynare swallowing the last of my cum and it got me back to full mast instantly. This was going to be fun and I knew the moment was nearly there.

"Not bad….for a human." Raynare said sarcastically knowing that it would get my goat.

"It's not as though you've been with anybody else. Didn't you complain that no guy would touch you because of your daddy?" I teased back.

"Oh shut up and fuck me." Raynare growled as leaned back on the bed and spread her lips for me.

"As you wish." I said with a grin on my face as I lined myself up with her pussy. My member was throbbing with excitement as I slowly entered my new fallen angel lover and I was pleasantly surprised to find that she had no hymen, which let me get all the way to her womb on a single thrust.

"So this is what sex feels like." Raynare grunted in pain. She took it rather well all things considered but I guess that's what comes with being a supernatural being.

"Not quite yet. I'll show you what it feels like once you're ready." I said with a smile. Despite her brave pace, I knew that Raynare was having a hard time with my member so I decided to give her a second.

"Well get going already." Raynare said hastily. I don't know if it was her fallen angel pride or something else but she wanted to get going and who was I to deny her.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you." I replied before beginning to quickly move inside her.

"Ahh! So good! So good!" Raynare moaned as I moved inside her.

"Oh, but this is just the beginning." I smirked as I leaned down to fondle her breasts in order to increase her stimulation even further.

"This is AMAZING!" Raynare screamed as the combination of my penis churning her insides and my hands on her breasts made her lose her mind. This continued for about 10 minutes before I finally reached my limit.

"Raynare, I'm going to cum." I said happily knowing that I was nearly there.

"Cum inside me, please." Raynare begged wanting this to be as explosive a finish as possible. It was obvious from her moans that she was close as well and this was certainly gonna be good.

"As you WISH!" I grunted as I slammed my load inside her filling her body with my essence.

"AHH!" Raynare screamed out as her own orgasm flew out. The combination of our juices made for quite the sight and the panting fallen angel sprawled in front of me was further proof of my domination.

"Shame we have to cut this off. I'm pretty sure we only have a few more minutes." I groaned. I would've liked to enjoy more but love hotels and their limits tended to ruin the fun.

"Oh don't worry about that. I hypnotized the guard and gave us all night. I mean we are supernatural beings after all and one shot's rarely enough" Raynare said with a smile.

"Sounds good." I said happily before grabbing Raynare and enveloping her in a deep kiss. If we had all night I was going to enjoy EVERYTHING the fallen angel had to offer.

 **LEMON END**

Two hours later and Raynare and I were finally finished with each other. Three loads in her pussy and two loads in her ass were enough for me. Though I confess my favorite part was our anal session.

"Hey Issei, you up for a little pillow talk?" Raynare said weakly as we cuddled in the love hotel.

"Depends what about." I said with a smile.

"And here I thought you'd want to know what we were up to." Raynare said with a smile. It turns out that Raynare was here with three more fallen angels. Two girls, Kalawarner and Mittelt, and an older man named Dohnaseek. The surprise to me came when she told me about the exorcist Freed Zelzan who was due to join them and about a young girl named Asia Argento who was a former nun. This was information I could certainly use and I would file it away for later. For now though it was time to relax and since it was a Sunday I was certain that school the next day would be very interesting.

 **Next Chapter: Who said I was dead?**


	3. Chronicle 3

Chronicle 3: Who said I was dead?

 **Main Girls involved: Raynare and Katase**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also.

It's time for Chapter 3 boys and girls and this ones gonna be a treat.

(Love hotel)

As I stirred awake from my night of passion with Raynare, I had to admit that I was caught off guard by everything she told me after our first time together. Sure, I knew that Raynare was Azazel's daughter, but to learn that she and three other fallen angels took over the abandoned church was shocking; though the real surprise came when she told me her real reason for being in Kuoh. She was waiting for this nun named Asia Argento to arrive because she had made a 'deal with the devil'. The nun had a powerful sacred gear that could heal any injury, no matter how grave and Raynare wanted it. The devil only wanted her body, and if I was a betting man, it was because he wanted her as a servant. Raynare didn't know the kid's name, but was told about him by Kokabiel. Of course none of that mattered considering the sight that was in front of me. Raynare was awake and giving me a combination blowjob and boobjob, but not as Yuuma; no she chose to be her real self. "Not that I don't appreciate the wake-up call, but why the change?" I asked my new fallen angel lover.

"You knew who my dad was so you went along with my little ruse instead of killing me. So I figured I should have sex with you as my real self as a reward." Raynare groaned as she continued to stimulate my member.

"Works for me." I grunted in approval. Remember how I had mentioned that as Yuuma, her breasts were right between Murayama's and Rias's size wise? Well, as Raynare, her breasts surpassed those of Rias and Akeno, her best friend and second of the Great Ladies. It was truly amazing.

"So let's get to it already. I have this thing for a few more hours and I intend to enjoy it." Raynare said happily as she straddled my member.

"Then let's do it, Raynare." I said happily. Thanks to the stamina boost Ddraig provided me, I could go a few more rounds. To make things even more interesting it would give Rias a chance to come up with a reasonable way to explain my death before I came in and ruined her plan. The sweet sounds of sex filled the room and this time it was with the real Raynare.

(Murayama P.O.V)

As I made my way to school I was admittedly far more nervous than usual. According to what Issei told me, yesterday was his date with Yuuma and something about her bothered me. I knew most of the girl's schools in the area because of kendo, and none of the schools I knew about had that color scheme in the uniform. When I arrived at class my nerves increased seeing that Matsuda and Motohama were there, but Issei wasn't with them, and that was rare. As the minutes passed by I got extremely nervous and when the teacher arrived to start homeroom, Issei still wasn't there. Something was very wrong.

"Umm, class….before we get started, I have some bad news to report." The teacher said solemnly.

'This can't be good.' I thought to myself.

"This morning Issei Hyoudou was in a car accident on the way to class. He died instantly." the teacher said solemnly and I felt my heart sink for a moment.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Matsuda and Motohama both cried out at the loss of their friend. Even the other guys in class started to tear up a bit. Most of the class would never admit it, but despite their perversion, Issei and his buddies were a crucial part of the school. Hell, the kendo club kept the hole because in a sense they were flattered by the perverted Trio's interest, and Issei was their leader.

"I'm sorry for your loss, guys." Kiryuu said solemnly as she went over to the duo and hugged them. When you consider how they treated each other normally it was a welcome surprise.

"Thanks, Kiryuu." Motohama said solemnly before reaching into his bag and grabbed a porn mag. "May you rest in perversion, Issei Hyoudou." Motohama announced before placing a porn mag on his old friends desk.

'You gotta be kidding me.' I thought to myself as I watched Matsuda do the same. Almost like a mock funeral, I watched all the guys in our class grab porn mags out of their bags and place them on the desk. It seemed as though Issei had a larger effect on everybody than he would ever realize. While most of the class cried out, I managed to stay calm. I couldn't explain it, but something was telling me that Issei was still alive.

(Issei P.O.V)

When I finally left the love hotel with Raynare, it was about 9 AM, and although I was no doubt late for school, I figured that Rias had come up with a plan by this point. Grabbing my phone I went to call my mom and dad wondering what had happened as I had my fun.

"Good morning, son. I guess that car accident wasn't real after all?" My dad said with a cheeky smile.

"Come again?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh? I thought you'd know we received a call from the student council president saying that you had died in a car accident this morning. Apparently they identified you from your school uniform, and well, that was impossible since the charm didn't activate." My dad said happily. When I started dating Irina, her father told my parents about the supernatural and created a special charm that is imbued with my energy and will tell them if anything happened to me.

"Hahaha! Oh, that's rich!" I replied happily. My decision to stick around and have sex with Raynare was a stroke of genius (pun intended) and now I had a way to really get to the devils at the school.

"Yeah, so why don't you come home and get ready for school? If you hurry, you'll make it right when gym class ends." My dad said sarcastically. Naturally I followed suit and made my way home. This was gonna be way more fun than usual and I gotta admit I didn't expect that Sona would go with a car accident.

(Murayama P.O.V)

As we returned to homeroom after gym class the solemn mood of the day hadn't faded. Hell, Matsuda and Motohama weren't even ogling the girls during gym class due a rumor that Issei got into his accident because he was looking at some girl and didn't pay attention to the streets. When I walked into the classroom I noticed that something unique had made its way onto Issei's desk, a pair of bloomers. The offender was lucky that we used tracksuits in class today otherwise it would've been really awkward.

"What the heck? Who put bloomers on Issei's desk?" Matsuda exclaimed. Even I had to admit it was a weird one but then I remembered something strange. Right before we got to the locker rooms, Katase had to go back to the classroom claiming she forgot her clothes. I didn't think much of it when it happened but now I was pretty sure she was the culprit.

"Alright everybody, settle down." Our teacher said calmly hoping to start class again. The students all obliged and but then our class got the shock of a lifetime; the door opened and Issei Hyoudou walked in, completely alive and unharmed. I could feel the relief wash over me seeing Issei, but something else bothered me. Who told the school Issei was dead and why did they do so?

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Issei said with a reserved smile on his face. Of course when he was tackled by his buddies things really got crazy. During all the fun, I noticed that Katase was smiling slightly. Oh yeah, she definitely put the bloomers on his desk.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I walked into the classroom I was pretty shocked by the reaction I got. "ISSEIIIIIIIIIIII!" Matsuda cried as he ran over and hugged me as hard as he could.

"What's with the reaction, bro?" I said with fake shock.

"We were told you died in a car accident this morning. Then the class gave you some tributes." Kiryuu joked as she sent a look towards my desk. To my complete shock there were countless porn mags on the desk and a pair of bloomers.

"Are those porn mags?" I said with a smile not commenting on the bloomers.

"Yeah they are. All the guys took a porn mag out of their bag and placed it on your desk." Kiryuu snickered.

"I'm assuming there's a BL book from you also right Kiryuu." I smirked.

"Maybe, but I'm surprised you're not talking about the bloomers." Kiryuu joked. Naturally I noticed the bloomers before anything, and thanks to my nose I quickly realized that they belonged to Katase. Of course I wasn't going to say anything so I didn't embarrass her.

"I was so shocked to see them that I guess I just focused on the porn mags." I shrugged. That and I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Umm….hey, Issei?" Matsuda said nervously. I could tell he wanted to ask me something but was embarrassed to say it out loud.

"You want your magazine back, don't you?" I deadpanned. I couldn't blame him but it was still kinda shameful.

"Yeah, if you don't mind…." Matsuda slumped. I wanted to enjoy it a bit more but the teacher got involved.

"Just give everyone their magazines back, Hyoudou. Just don't take too long." The teacher frowned. I nodded my approval and the chaos began, one by one the guys grabbed their porn mags. Among the highlights was Kiryuu grabbing a BL magazine and a girl named Alana grabbing a manga that featured me and Kiba as gay lovers which made me cringe slightly.

"Umm, I'm sorry." Alana said bashfully as she grabbed the magazine.

"Am I the dominant one in the relationship?" I joked. Hey, I had a sense of humor about it after all.

"Yes." Alana admitted bashfully.

"Then I'm okay with it." I smirked before getting up and kissing her on the cheek causing her to blush heavily. I would've been angrier, but she made me the dominant one.

"So what about the bloomers?" Kiryuu smiled as she waited for somebody to grab them.

"Now now, Kiryuu. I'm sure that girl wants to keep her feelings a secret." I admonished sarcastically. Admittedly I wanted to see if Katase would grab them but I knew she was smart enough to avoid doing so with everybody watching.

"Oh poo!" Kiryuu pouted. I couldn't blame her since the idea was amusing but there were other things to deal with.

"What happened man? I know you're not a morning person, but for you to wake up that late is extremely rare." Motohama wondered. My old buddy just gave me exactly what I needed.

"Well, yesterday I had a date with Yuuma, but we ran into her ex-boyfriend, Don. Apparently he apologized for what happened and he wanted her back." I said with a smile. Yeah like I was gonna tell everybody that we spent the night in a love hotel and we continued to have sex this morning. Plus it set the stage for some fun later if things went as I planned.

"Let me guess. Yuuma accepted and she left you there all miserable." Kiryuu spoke up. Good ole Kiryuu doing the rest of my work for me.

"Yep, I was so heartbroken that I spent the whole night watching porn." I shrugged figuring that it was a believable excuse. I stole a glance at Murayama and Katase to see how they reacted. Murayama frowned but Katase looked relieved at the news.

"Okay okay, now that it's obvious Hyoudou is alive and well. Can we get on with class?" The teacher frowned.

"Sorry about that, sir." I said apologetically while planting a suggestion in his mind to set up some fun later.

(Rias P.O.V)

Yesterday was an utter disaster and right now I had no idea what my next move would be. Riser was getting impatient, that much was obvious from his familiar being seen outside the building. Of course with Issei dead, I needed to find somebody else, but there were no other sacred gear wielder's I could turn to since Sona took Saji Genshirou. Things couldn't get worse for me if I tried, and it was obvious I was headed for a marriage with Riser. Fortunately for me it was lunchtime so I had a moment to relax with Akeno and Sona as we sat in the ORC clubroom.

"You're not gonna believe this Rias, but Issei is alive!" Sona revealed much to my shock.

"That's impossible. I'm almost sure that the fallen angel killed him."

"Well she didn't and he's in class." Sona scowled. Sona understood my plan, and like Akeno she hated the idea. I imagine she's secretly happy that I didn't get Issei and that he's alive but she won't say something.

"Things just got interesting, huh Rias?" Akeno teased knowing that my plan had failed.

"Well at any rate I'll have to figure out a way to get to him." I said with a scowl. There are very few scenarios that would explain how he survived, and most of them would end badly for me. After we were done eating I went back to my locker in order to deal with the various love letters I got. Typically I burned them and went on with my way, but considering how grumpy I was, I decided to read them each to feed my ego. Most of them were boring but when I got to the last one I received a shock.

' _Hello Rias. I have a feeling you want to speak to me, so how about we do so tomorrow? I'll be waiting in the usual spot. You know the one._

 _\- Issei Hyoudou_

This was a big problem. He didn't outright say it, but he confirmed that he knew about the supernatural. I guess I had no choice but to respond but now I was worried. What else did Issei know about me?

(Issei P.O.V)

With class over the final phase of my plan was ready. I already knew that they belonged to Katase and I was going to set us up to spend time together. "Everyone have a wonderful day. Issei Hyoudou and Katase Kozuki, you have the classroom duties." The teacher announced much to the surprise of most of the class.

"Unbelievable, one of the perverted trio has classroom duties." Alana exclaimed in shock. She had a reason to do so. We were two months into class and Matsuda, Motohama, nor I hadn't been given the duties once. Apparently it was to prevent us from doing anything stupid and embarrassing to the class.

"This should be interesting." Kiryuu said out loud.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katase scoffed but I could tell that she was caught off guard by the news.

"Well, it's no secret that you and the perverted trio get along the worst of anybody, and now you're with their leader, Issei." Kiryuu said frankly.

"I see…." Katase said bashfully.

" **You're evil, Partner. You weren't on classroom duty, were you?"** Ddraig whispered in my head.I could feel his amusement from my actions and I couldn't blame him.

'Duh, the teachers never do it because of the 'perverted trio's' reputation. I used a spell on the teacher to make sure he got us alone. Now let's see what she does.' I replied in my head.

"Let's do it, Katase." I said with an innocent smile.

"Okay…." Katase replied bashfully. I discreetly glanced at Murayama, but I was surprised to see that she wasn't happy about something. Hmm, was it possible that Murayama knew about the supernatural and she realized what I had done? Oh well, I could worry about that later. As we started our classroom duties, I could tell that she wanted to say something to me, but due to the amount of people around it was impossible to do so. Katase was worried about her reputation just like Murayama was. With our first tasks done, it was time to return to the classroom and the moment of truth had arrived. Opening the door I wasn't surprised to see the bloomers were still there and since the classroom was unlocked it confirmed what I basically knew already.

"Well, have a good day, Katase." I said with a smile as I grabbed my bag and went to head home. I could call her out on it but I wasn't going to say anything.

"I'm surprised you're not gonna say anything." Katase said with a scowl on her face.

"Hmm? About what?" I replied with a smirk on my face. I wanted to hear her say the magic words and it was going to be glorious.

"The bloomers, you jerk. The only people left are us, and since the bloomers are still there, it's obvious they're mine!" Katase exclaimed with a blush all over her face.

"Well yeah, but I wanted you to admit it." I replied sarcastically.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Katase said angrily having noticed my sarcasm. I could feel the tsundere wall crumbling and internally I was laughing.

"So tell me what made you want to plant bloomers on my desk as a tribute?" I said with a smile. I was gonna milk this for all it was worth, and man was it worth a lot. I could see Katase was hesitant to reveal the truth so I started to walk away in order to force it out of her.

"I did it because I like you!" Katase screamed out. Her true feelings were obvious by this point but seeing her admit it made me laugh.

"That's surprising considering the way you treat me and my buddies." I smirked. Like I said earlier I was gonna milk it for all it's worth.

Katase was flustered but since we were all alone probably guessed that she could do something. "Give me a break. How am I supposed to act when the guy I like peeks at me and my teammates all the time?"

"In my defense, I've never got a chance to peek; Matsuda and Motohama usually get to the hole and block me off." I said with a smile catching Katase totally off guard.

"So wait, you've never peeked at us?" Katase exclaimed.

"Not once." I smirked realizing that things had now changed. This was the moment of truth and I knew it so when Katase wasn't looking I cast a privacy barrier. Nobody was interrupting this one and man I was gonna enjoy it.

"So how about I give you a look?" Katase said bashfully. And there it was, the tsundere wall has finally fallen. I watched with glee as Katase slowly stripped for me until she was in her blue and white panties.

"Their words do you no justice, Katase. You're definitely a beauty and you have incredible legs." I said with a smile as I made my way up to her. With nobody around and just the two of us this was going to be fun.

"You're lying." Katase said bashfully. Even like this she was still fighting it.

"Not at all, but instead of telling you, let me show you." I said with a smile as I walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips the shocked expression on her face making the situation all the more amusing.

 **LEMON START:**

The kiss started off slow and sensual with Katase slowly getting into it. Before I knew it her arms were wrapped around me as our tongues clashed in a full-blown make out session. I had to admit she was an impressive kisser, but before long I asserted my dominance and forced Katase to stop. "That was my first kiss, Issei. I hope you appreciate it." Katase said bashfully as a blush popped onto her face.

"I certainly did, Katase, and I hope to take another of your firsts right now." I smirked as reached out to grope her breasts. While they weren't as big as Murayama's they were just as firm and I appreciated the feel despite the bra being in the way.

"Really Issei, nghh. You wanna do this here?" Katase moaned as I played with her breasts.

"Why not. I mean nobody's on the campus besides a few clubs, and I doubt you'll be able to find a better chance to be with me." I smirked before unhooking her bra to reveal her bare breasts.

"Nghh! Fine, but you'll need to get undressed too. It isn't fair if I'm the only one naked." Katase grunted as I continued to grope her breasts while licking her nipples with my tongue increasing the pace as I watched her nipples harden. I could tell she was fighting back the urge to cum but my movements were too much for her.

"Fine by me." I said with a smile stopping my ministrations just as she was about to cum. Hey this was some measure of payback so I had to make her earn it.

"That's not fair! I was about to cum." Katase pouted admitting what I pretty much knew. It made me smile to see that Katase was putty in my hands.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted me to get undressed." I smirked as I began to strip. I couldn't hold back the smile as I watched Katase's eye widen in disbelief as I revealed my toned body to her. By the time it was done, I was down to my boxers and Katase looked like she could come from a touch.

"Okay, that's a pretty impressive body." Katase said with a slight bit of drool on her mouth.

"Thanks, but I believe I was about to make you cum." I smirked as I shocked Katase by grabbing Katase and lifting her onto her desk.

"Seriously? You're gonna make me cum on my desk?" Katase blushed heavily. I had to admit the irony was pretty impressive.

"Says the girl who put gym bloomers on mine." I retorted as I made my move. This time in addition to playing with her breasts with my tongue I slid her panties aside and snuck a finger into her pussy.

"No FAIR!" Katase moaned as I pushed her to her limit.

"All's fair in love and war." I smirked adding a second finger knowing that Katase wouldn't last much longer. Not even thirty seconds later Katase came on my fingers much to her embarrassment. "There, is that better?" I smirked as I licked the cum off my fingers.

"Pervert." Katase pouted as she blushed heavily at what I had done.

"Thank you." I said happily enjoying how flustered Katase was getting. Walking over to my desk it was time for Katase to return the favor. "Now it's your turn." I smirked as I pointed towards my penis that was throbbing with excitement.

"Okay…." Katase muttered knowing what was expected of her. Katase reached for my boxers and when she pulled them down was smacked in the face by my hardened member. "Holy shit!" Katase exclaimed not expecting me to be this huge.

"Pretty girls have that effect on me." I teased causing her to blush again.

"Thanks, I guess." Katase said bashfully no doubt still not used to the idea that we were having sex in a classroom.

"Well, you know how to thank me." I smirked pointing towards my member and leaning on my desk. It was obvious what I wanted Katase to do and the question was if she would do it.

"Here I go." Katase said nervously as she shocked even me when instead of using her hands she gave my penis a soft lick. My moan of pleasure caused her to continue and before I knew it Katase was giving me a blowjob in the classroom.

"Damn, that's good. Keep going, Katase." I said happily. I wanted to get her to face fuck me, but I figured that I'd save the advanced stuff for another time. I mean blowjob in the classroom was definitely up there on my list of fantasies.

"Hmph, you're just a pervert after all." Katase teased me finally fighting back from all the taunts.

"Says the girl giving me a blowjob in our classroom" I teased back. This was more the Katase I knew and admittedly it was more fun when she was like this.

"Oh shut up!" Katase retorted before swirling her tongue even more. I had to admit that for somebody who was new to the whole sex thing she was doing pretty well. She was only able to get half of my length down but between her skills with her tongue and the way she played with my balls she made up for her lack of a gag reflex. A few minutes later I reached my limit.

"Katase, I'm cumming!" I announced as her movements finally pushed me to the edge.

"Let me have it, Issei. Show me all that perverted energy of yours!" Katase said lustfully. I certainly approved of this side of Katase and it was refreshing to see considering how she treated me.

"Got it!" I replied with a smile and barely a second later slammed a load into her mouth, the stream of cum filling her cheeks completely. 'Damn, that was good.' I said happily as I watched Katase swallow almost all my cum. The image had me instantly back to full mast.

"Not bad." Katase said with a smirk on her face.

"Impressive for your first time" I admitted.

"Hey, you guys aren't the only ones who imagine being with the opposite sex." Katase teased.

I looked at her with intrigue but realized she was a closet pervert herself. "So tell me, Katase, did you ever imagine the two of us in an empty classroom about to have sex?" I said with a smile.

"No." Katase replied. "I imagined it in the locker room and you ambushing me after practice." Katase revealed with a blush. With her tsundere wall broken Katase was really quite kinky.

"Maybe next time." I smirked.

"So tell me, Issei." Katase teased. "I came from you playing with me on my desk and you came from my blowjob on your desk. So where are we gonna have sex" Katase smirked. It seemed both of us had a similar idea.

"Matsuda's desk?" I said with a smile.

"Aww and I wanted to do Motohama's desk." Katase teased.

"Well let's have a compromise." I smirked.

"Kiryuu's desk." We both said at the same time and admittedly I was laughing.

"Geez, and you call me a pervert?" I teased.

"I'm a teenager, it comes with the territory." Katase joked.

"Yeah, but I figured that most girls in Kuoh fantasized about Kiba." I said sarcastically.

"Most of them do, but for some reason I chose you. Turns out you're a pervert." Katase deadpanned.

"I'm a pervert and you fantasized about me ambushing you inside of a kendo locker room." I retorted causing her to blush yet again. The war of words was making the moment even better. "Anyway, it's time for the main event, Katase." I smirked as I led Katase over to Kiryuu's desk. I smirked as Katase got up on the desk spreading her legs for me. I promptly took off her panties and her juices flowed onto Kiryuu's desk." The fun was about to begin and we both knew it,

"Give me all you got, pervert. I broke my hymen because of training years ago." Katase insisted.

"What's with you kendo girls and broken hymen?" I groaned remembering Murayama.

"What's that supposed to MEANNNNNNN!?" Katase screamed as I slammed my penis into Katase filling her to the brim with one quick thrust.

"Ignore that for now and focus on me." I smirked as I pounded Katase's pussy with hard quick thrusts.

"So good! So good! So good!" Katase moaned happily as my thrusts hit their mark. I had to admit that Katase was pretty tight, but I was using brute strength to slam her womb and I knew she was feeling the effects.

"Thanks Katase, but we're just getting started." I smirked deciding to up the ante. Stopping my movements for a moment I grabbed Katase and brought her over the window leaving her in a doggystyle position.

"You can't be serious, Issei. Somebody will see us!" Katase complained as I slammed into her yet again forcing her to brace herself against the window.

"Aww, come on. We're so high up that you'd need incredible hearing to find us. If this was the morning that would be one thing, but not now." I smirked.

"But…." Katase moaned as my thrusts increased in pace.

"If you're so nervous, why are you getting tighter, Katase?" I teased feeling her pussy put me in a vice like grip.

"That's not true." Katase protested trying to hide the fact that her nipples were getting even harder.

"Whatever you say." I smirked as I grabbed Katase and lifted her into the air exposing her pussy to anybody below who was lucky enough to look and find us.

"Issei stop. This is going too far!" Katase moaned despite her body still claiming otherwise as I slammed into her pussy with renewed vigor from the new position.

"Fine." I submitted knowing that freaking her out would be bad for future fun. In the end I lowered her onto Kiryuu's desk like we originally planned and slammed into her pussy. After a few minutes of the new position I reached my limit as did Katase.

"Katase, I'm about to cum inside you!" I said with a smile on my face. Knowing that I was about to creampie Katase made the craziness of the last few days worth it.

"Okay! I'm coming, too!" Katase replied accepting that me cumming inside her was the easiest way for the afternoon to end. A few thrusts later and I slammed my load inside her as her moan of pleasure filled the room once more. Unfortunately for Katase, our combined juices spilled over Kiryuu's desk and made for quite the sight.

 **LEMON END**

With our moment of passion over it was time for us to get dressed and go home. "I feel bad for the janitor." I smirked as I finished getting changed.

"Oh well. I'm sure it's not the first time he's had to clean up bodily fluids." Katase groaned as we left the classroom. What Katase didn't see is me snap my fingers which cleaned the room completely. Of course the smell lingered, but that was more for personal amusement. At any rate, with my day done and two new girls added to my harem, I wasn't looking forward to explaining the day's events to Irina.

"So, starting tomorrow we'll pretend to hate each other again, huh?" I teased knowing that our moment of passion would be kept secret.

"Yeah, but at least we had our moment." Katase smiled before kissing me one last time. Once we exited those doors we were enemies again and there was a part of me that wasn't too upset with that. Both of us were caught off guard when Murayama was waiting for the pair at the front of the school.

"I didn't know classroom duties took two hours, Katase." Murayama said with a smile.

"Mury! What are you doing here?" Katase exclaimed.

"I did some private practice in the kendo club." Murayama smiled as she walked up to me and kissed me on the lips. Catching me off guard and shocking her.

"What the hell!" Katase said in confusion as she watched me and Murayama kiss.

"I'll explain it as we walk home." Murayama said with a smile leaving me to walk alone.

"Okay then." I replied as I walked away from the confused Katase. Murayama was probably gonna reveal our relationship but I don't know what else she'll tell her.

(Scene Skip)

As I walked home alone I reflected on a fascinating 48 hours. I had a date with a fallen angel that ended in sex and the next day Rias makes everyone think I'm dead, which lead to even more sex. You know I was actually getting laid thanks to Rias getting careless, and although I planned to fuck her also, I couldn't have gotten Katase or Raynare if she had done her job.

"It seems Raynare failed after all." A male voice said from the sky. As I looked up I saw a male fallen angel floating down to greet me.

"Who are you?" I groaned not wanting to fight.

"My name is Dohnaseek, and I'm going to kill you." The man taunted making it clear I'd have to fight him.

"Yeah, no." I groaned not feeling like toying with the man. I powered up quickly and watching Dohnaseek's confident look turn to one of fear made me smile.

"That power! Who are you!?" Dohnaseek exclaimed.

"Your better." I smirked before going to work. With a quick burst of speed I slipped behind Dohnaseek and blasted him in the stomach with a dragon shot killing him instantly. As I walked away I began to plot my next move and wondered how things would play out from here.

 **Next Chapter: Deal with the Devils**


	4. Chronicle 4

Chronicle 4: Deal with the Devils

 **Main girls involved: Rias and Sona**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

It's time for Rias everybody.

(Issei's P.O.V)

Every single person has a story so crazy that even when you explain it, you need to repeat it just because it's so ridiculous. I just finished one of those stories.

"So let me get this straight. When you went on your date with the fallen angel you told her about the fact you knew what she was at the start of the date."

"That's right."

"Then once the date was over you confronted her at the fountain, and as you were explaining how much she screwed up, Azazel called you."

"That's right."

"So instead of having an epic fight, you two go to a love hotel and you have sex with both her human form and fallen angel form?"

"Oh yeah!" I said with pride.

"Then when you finally get to school you find out that Rias made everyone believe you died in a car accident."

"Uh huh. For the record I didn't plan that."

"So your classmates left porn mags of all things as tributes, and one girl decided to leave bloomers."

"Yep, and again, I didn't plan that."

"Of course that girl turns out to be Murayama's best friend, Katase, and you decide to set yourself up in a situation where you two are alone in order to have sex with her."

"Pretty much."

"Of course you also decided to tell Rias that she screwed up and are probably planning to fuck her senseless as well."

"That, I definitely do plan to do."

"Issei, give me one good reason why I shouldn't dump you right now." Irina said angrily as she diagnosed my latest story. Yeah, it was a doozy even by my standards.

"Well you agreed that I could have sex with other girls, as long as I didn't become a devil. Which I still haven't done." I replied to my true girlfriend with a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh…yeah… that…." Irina twitched knowing that I was right. I still can't figure out why she made that deal a few years ago, but she did and I've certainly benefited from that arrangement.

"Oh, and I got some information that you might find interesting." I replied no doubt making Irina angrier.

"This better be good, Issei, because right now I'm pretty pissed at you." Irina insisted.

"How about the fact that I know what the fallen angels are planning in Kuoh." I smirked.

"Continue…." Irina deadpanned no doubt praying (no pun intended) that this was just a minor blip.

"Well, Raynare told me that she and her crew were waiting for a Holy Maiden named Asia Argento. When she-" I started to say but interrupted her.

"Did you say ASIA ARGENTO!?" Irina screamed into my ear.

"Uh-huh." I replied wondering what the big deal was.

"What is the Holy Maiden who could heal all injuries doing working with the fallen angels?" Irina exclaimed.

"Well, if you were patient, I'd tell you." I replied cheekily.

"Ughh! Get on with it." Irina groaned.

"Anyway when the Holy Maiden arrives in Kuoh, Raynare and group are planning to steal her sacred gear. I'm guessing that's how she healed everybody. Apparently the process will kill her and then they were told to leave her body." I explained.

"I'm confused. Why would they leave her body?" Irina said in confusion.

"I don't know." I responded calmly. It didn't make sense to me either but I knew somebody who could fill in the gaps.

"Well, whatever's going on, I hope you can save Asia. She's done a lot of good and she doesn't deserve whatever the fallen angels have planned for her." Irina said nervously.

"I'll do my best." I promised. She was my girlfriend and if protecting Asia was something she wanted I'd do it.

"Thanks Issei, talk to you later." Irina said happily before hanging up. It was always strange how she could go from so angry to so cheery in one second.

"Would you like me to fill in some of the details that you're missing?" Azazel said with a smirk as he returned from ordering the food for us. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I was at Azazel's house because of what happened with Dohnaseek? Even though the guy attacked me, I still felt bad about killing one of Azazel's angels. It doesn't hurt that my parents were out on a date so I had to get food on my own.

"I take it what you want to tell me has to do with sacred gears since that's the only place you could really contribute." I retorted.

"Smartass."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, it most likely means my renegade daughter is working with the devils, but not one of the ones that live here." Azazel explained catching me off guard.

"Makes sense, Raynare had no idea that Rias gave me the summoning circle. That's a pretty big screw up." I scoffed.

Azazel winced at that since Raynare had nearly done some major damage. "Anyway, the thing is that in order to make humans or other creatures their servants, devils use what's known as evil pieces. My guess is the devil Raynare is working with doesn't care about the sacred gear, but simply wants the girl."

"That would mean he cares about her body more than her power. Which is odd since the ability to heal is pretty freaking amazing." I frowned.

"Uh-huh, but that's another story for another time." Azazel responded equally nervous. Actively or passively, if members of different fractions were working together it spelled problems for Azazel, especially if his daughter is involved.

"By the way, sorry about killing that Dohnaseek guy." I said apologetically.

"Meh, it's alright. If he was stupid enough to attack you, I can't blame you for defending yourself." Azazel shrugged. It was at that time the food the man ordered for us arrived. With everything as it was, tomorrow I was planning to confront Rias, and that was sure to be an entertaining conversation.

(Scene Skip)

My arrival in school was certainly more amusing then the day before. Thanks to Rias, the rumors about my death turned me from a miserable pervert to a sympathetic figure. Though I suspected it was more due to the rumors of the porn mags that the various guys in class left for me. It made people realize that all guys are perverts in some ways. When I arrived at my locker, I was pleased to find a letter from Rias.

' _Dear Issei,_

 _I agree that we need to talk, and that it should be a private one. When I show up at the window, that will be your cue to come into the building. Don't worry, everything will be unlocked._

 _From Rias Gremory_

With that it was time to head to class and relax knowing what fun was waiting for me.

(Scene Skip)

As I made my way towards the old school building, I never imagined that my day would be as amusing as it was. When I walked in I could still smell the distinct smell of sex from the night before and I was amused at that. Kiryuu noticed that the bloomers were gone and was bugging me about who I thought it was. Then there was the shock of the day when Matsuda and Motohama announced that they decided to stop peeking. They admitted that the rumor shook them and they decided to stop being perverts and seek out love the old fashion way. That led to Kiryuu of all people confessing to Motohama and a new couple was born. The girl was such a pervert that they'd be a good match.

When lunch came, the four of us ate lunch together, and were joined by Murayama and Katase of all people. It was a relatively calm lunch until Matsuda confessed his feelings for Katase and was turned down because she said there was another guy she liked. I felt bad for Matsuda since the guy she liked happened to be me, but he didn't know that. Fortunately for Matsuda, Katase did tell him that there was a girl in the kendo club who liked him. Apparently she went to his middle school and was a fan of his back during his track days, and she agreed to make the introduction. Just like that, the perverted trio was finished and now I was free to have more fun.

Then there was an amusing moment after class was over when Alana, the girl who made the BL comic about me and Kiba, asked if I could model for her club. Apparently they were working on a new BL doujin and needed my assistance. What they didn't tell me was that they wanted me to be a penis model of all things, and that they're new doujin was going to be more erotic in nature then the past ones. Fortunately for me, it wasn't going to involve me and Kiba. I naturally accepted the request and I got some good imagery as payment. It turns out that Alana had a great body and her fellow members: Iori, Momo, and Kisara were no slouches either. After I was done they wanted to go further but I turned them down, for now, since I wanted to save all of my juice for Rias. The girl had some pay back coming despite how beneficial her little lie ended up being.

" **I'm still surprised you turned those girls down partner. With your stamina you could've had fun with them and had room left over for that devil girl."** Ddraig be honest the only reason I didn't fuck them senseless was because of what was happening with Rias and that she expected me to come pretty soon.

'Meh, it doesn't matter. I know I can go have fun with them anytime I want and I WILL do so another time.' I told Ddraig as I sat down in front of the window where I used to wait with my fellow perverts.

" **Very well. By the way, I believe she's coming."** Ddraig told me.

'About time.' I replied with a smile. Looking up at the window there was Rias staring down at me. Unlike the usual aloof look on her face this one was far more serious. I was definitely looking forward to this one.

(Scene Skip)

Using my supernatural senses I easily made my way up to the room where Rias was staying on the third floor of the old school building. Admittedly I was curious about the presence that I sensed on the second floor but figured that if I needed to know about it I could ask another time. Opening the door I was pleased to find that Rias was sitting in a room by herself with nobody around her. "My my, this is quite the setup." I said with a smile as I looked around the room. The various supernatural tools and objects certainly led to the credence of an Occult Research Club, but I knew it was mostly window dressing. To my amusement I noticed that a door was open and there was a shower room plain for me to see.

"Thank you very much and welcome to the Occult Research Club, Issei." Rias said with a fake smile that failed to hide how angry she was.

"Do you have some tea? I'm quite fond of it actually." I said with an equally pleasant smile.

"Of course, I had Akeno make some earlier before she left. I'll be right back." Rias said calmly, expecting that I was aware of Akeno's membership in the club. She was nervous and I knew it, but she maintained an impressive calm. Barely a minute later Rias returned with a cup of tea for both me and her. "Here you go." She said with the same calm as before.

"Thank you." I replied as I drank the tea while looking at Rias and trying to get a good read on her.

"So are you ready to get down to business, Issei?" Rias asked with the serious expression I expected from the start.

"Yes I am, Ms Gremory." I replied with a devious grin. Now it was time for the fun to begin.

"It's obvious that you know about the supernatural, and no doubt are aware of what I am, correct?"

"Of course. I know that you're a devil. I know that your older brother is one of the Maou. I also know that unlike your best friend Sona, Rias Gremory is your actual name." I said with a smirk.

"My my, it seems you know far more about me then I do you." Rias said with a hint of surprise. No doubt she knew that I understood what she was but I doubt she realized I knew about Sona or her brother.

"Well, I intentionally made it that way. When you have abilities like mine, people tend to come after you though I suppose you knew that, didn't you." I said bluntly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by that." Rias said apologetically.

"So let me get this straight. You had Koneko follow me for the better part of a month, and even sent your familiar to give me one of your contract circles without knowing my power?" I said in disbelief. Rias was either clueless or desperate and neither were very appealing ideas.

"Afraid not." Rias said frankly understanding that now wasn't the time for games. "I actually was hoping that Koneko could tell me more about your power before I could recruit you, but when that fallen angel asked you out, I had to act."

I frowned yet again because it meant that Rias was definitely desperate. "So now that we've established that you're desperate, tell me why you wanted my 'power' so badly if you didn't know what it was."

"So that's how it is huh?" Rias said with a mild surprise.

"That's how what is?" I asked with an innocent amusement.

"Oh come now, Issei, I've been taught the political game since I was a child. I obviously want something from you, but you also want something from me. You have no reason to be here otherwise, especially since you know what I've attempted to do. So let's cut to the chase. What do you want from me?"

I smiled because she wasn't the helpless princess I expected her to be and it was rather amusing. Sure she was clueless but that was a minor problem. "Well, before I tell you what I want, why don't you tell me what would make you so desperate that you'd go so far?" I suggested. This was going to be a very fun game.

Rias smiled no doubt because she realized this wouldn't be easy. "Very well Issei. I need your power because I want to get rid of my fiancée."

"You must be joking." I said in disbelief.

"I'm engaged to be married to a man named Riser Phenex. In a word, he's a scumbag who doesn't care one bit for me, and I can't stand him. Originally our marriage was going to happen after I graduated high school, but I've noticed that his familiar has been watching me recently. I have no doubt that he'll attempt to push it up to any day now."

"So what exactly was that have to do with me?" I wondered. I did notice an odd presence in school and that explained it. However that was neither here nor there.

"Well, to be honest, it's more with the perverted side of you."

"Oh?" I replied intrigued at what she meant by that.

"Yes. My original plan was to have the fallen angel kill you in order to make you a member of my peerage. That would allow me to privately seduce you and get you to sleep with me. By doing so I could get Riser off my back, because part of the contract is for me to stay a virgin.

I couldn't fight back a smirk since I wanted her body anyway. "So it really had nothing to do with my power?" I said almost disappointed.

"Not at all, I figured that if I could seduce you I would be able to get him off my back."

"Well Rias, I have good news and bad news then." I said smiling.

"Really?" Rias replied with intrigue.

"The bad news is that from what you've told me, that even had your original plan worked, you wouldn't have got what you wanted."

Rias certainly wasn't happy with my response. "Is that so?" She said almost angrily.

"From what you've told me, I can probably guess a few things about Riser even without meeting him. The first is that he's a pervert very much like me and my friends used to be, and if he's rich like you, he probably has all different types of women around him of various ages and body types to satisfy him whenever he wants. The second thing, and this is your problem, is that by giving away your virginity it won't push him away. In fact it will make him angry and he will no doubt have another way to make you his." I explained.

Rias frowned at my words, and while I was curious about why, her next sentence made me smile. "So what's the good news in all of this because I don't see how this conversation is making whatever you want from me happen anytime soon?"

I smirked because I had her right where I wanted her, "The good news is what I wanted, ironically, was you. My original intention in coming here was to take your virginity and then move on with my life."

"I fail to see the good news in all of that because either way I lose?" Rias said with a look of confusion.

"Here's the deal. Let's say I take your virginity right now. When Riser comes to claim you, and he will do so very soon, I'll be thrust into the supernatural spotlight because he'll want revenge for me claiming your virginity. That is a situation that will give me nothing but headaches." I explained calmly. All the hints should've been in that statement and the fact she didn't ask what I thought she would annoyed me. I was beginning to regret turning down the comic book club.

"You make it sound like you could beat Riser. What you don't know is that the name Riser Phenex isn't for show. The man is immortal just like the phoenix and I doubt that whatever power you had would be enough to beat him.

"Well then it seems we have nothing to talk about, Rias." I said with a smirk as I stood up to leave. Just as I was about to reach the door Rias called out to me for a final time.

"Can you tell me one thing?" Rias wondered.

"What's up?" I replied with yet another smirk. Was this finally the moment she realized the truth.

"What IS your power? Koneko wasn't able to figure it out and I can't sense anything special from you right now." Rias pleaded. At last she asked the question that would give her the answers she needs.

"If you must know, I'm the Red Dragon Emperor." I said with a smile before using my speed to get in front of her and kiss her on the lips before leaving the room. Whether her shock came from the revelation of the source of my power or the fact I took her first kiss I didn't know, but as I walked away I could see that she was stunned.

(Scene Skip)

After I arrived home I called Irina to give her the latest update. To my amusement, she bet Xenovia that I would sleep with Rias, and since I didn't, she owes Xenovia a favor to be claimed later. After I was finished, I had a chance to speak with my partner in all of this, The Welsh Dragon, Ddraig.

" **I'm surprised that you didn't sleep with her. I thought you were looking forward to it."** Ddraig said with a smirk.

"I was but then I realized that as much as I'd enjoy Rias's body, her plan has so many flaws that it isn't worth it. That Riser guy sounds like a headache also."

" **That's not the reason and you know it. You don't want to sleep with her is because you feel like you're rewarding her foolish behavior. You knew as well as I did that you would have to deal with the devils eventually and so did Irina."**

"So what? Do you think I should've slept with her?" I groaned.

" **Of course not!"** Ddraig exclaimed. **"She put your life in danger and by extension mine to satisfy her selfish desires. Plus there was that drug in the tea that she hoped would influence you. I wouldn't have rewarded a person like that no matter how attractive they are."**

"So we're in agreement." I replied with a smile ending the conversation. I was a tad bit surprised that Rias drugged me since she had all the tools she needed to seduce me without resorting to drugs. This was definitely an interesting situation.

(Scene Skip)

With the first salvo against Rias fired, I was curious what Rias would do next. After all, I held all the cards and if she wanted me she'd have to give me something besides her body. Of course I could focus on that later on. Luckily for me, I didn't have to wait long for the next move to be played in our little game.

"Issei Hyoudou, please come to the student council's office. Issei Hyoudou, please come to the student council office." That was the announcement from the loudspeaker and it was certainly an interesting move.

"What did you do now, Issei?" Murayama asked me in a voice that almost screamed concern instead of annoyance. Almost as though she knew something that she wasn't supposed to know.

"I didn't do anything. I think president Sitri simply wants to talk to me." I said with a smile intentionally making it so I used Sona's devil last name instead of her regular one.

"I see." Murayama replied calmly not noticing that Freudian slip of mine. It was clear that she had a vague knowledge of the supernatural and I couldn't figure out why.

"Wait a minute, isn't the president's last name Shitori, Issei?" Kiryuu spoke up much to my annoyance and Murayama's shock.

"Oh, that's right, silly me. I don't know where I came up with Sitri." I said with a smile as I left the room. Of course I made sure to give Murayama a 'we need to talk later' look before leaving.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving at the student council's office I went straight to the office of the president Sona Sitri. The student council office was a large room about with a 4 feet by 8 feet table in the middle and a small couch in the top right corner. The various tools around the room showed that the officers spent a lot of time there. They had a freaking microwave for God's sake. Of course there was a door on the left side that led to Sona Sitri's office, and that's where I was headed. It was a medium sized office with an ornate wooden desk and two chairs. The first was a basic chair for a single person to sit on and the other one was an ornate chair that was extremely fancy, and sitting in that fancy chair was the person I came to see. "Hello President Shitori, what do you need from me?" I said with a cheeky smile as I sat in the regular chair. To the normal people in the school, she was known as Sona Shitori, but thanks to Azazel, I knew that was a lie and her real last name was Sitri. Sona had black hair that she kept in a bob cut and purple eyes that were behind a pair of purple framed glasses. She wasn't very busty, but she was attractive in her own way. I had dealt with her many times as a pervert, but this was going to be a very different game and I enjoyed it.

"We're all alone, Issei, and we both know that's not my real name." Sona said sternly. She wasn't playing games and that meant this was going to be fun.

"Alrighty then, President Sitri." I said with a savage grin on my face. "Before we get started, I want to thank you for the car accident rumor. When people believed the car accident was caused by my perversion, I became a pitiable figure and it actually got me quite a few opportunities I wouldn't have had otherwise." I teased.

Sona was caught off guard by my statement, and a lesser person might not have noticed it but it was obvious to me. "What makes you think I started the rumor?" Sona asked with intrigue.

"Because you're the one who called my parents and Rias isn't anywhere near smart enough to make something like that up." I retorted.

Sona looked angry at my response but quickly returned to the stern look on her face that she originally had. "Then let's cut to the chase. I want you to help Rias with her Riser problem. Do so and I won't expel you for all your perverted antics." Sona said with a smirk on her face. It was a clever bluff indeed but it was still a bluff.

"We both know you can't do that, Sona." I replied with a smirk of my own.

"What makes you say that?" Sona said with a frown on her face. Clearly she didn't expect that kind of response from me.

"Because if you were gonna expel me for my perverted antics, you would've done so a long time ago. My bet is that you couldn't because I was Rias's latest target, and if I left Kuoh, there was no way she could make me a part of her peerage. You expel me and you would quickly lose track of me." I replied with a smile on my face. Her shock at my response was obvious but there was something else in it that I couldn't see.

"Ughh, fine, you win. So I'll change the question; is there anything you want from me that would make you help Rias?" Sona said sternly. There was a look of nervousness in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. Clearly there was something else missing from this conversation.

There was something that she could do for me but I was going to have a little fun with her first. "Actually, there is something I want you to do for me." I said with a particularly perverted expression on my face. I was curious if she'd actually do what I was implying but I wasn't counting on it.

Sona looked as though she contemplated what I was suggesting and after a minute she came to a decision. "Fine, but this stays between us." Sona groaned as she got up from behind the desk and walked in front of me taking her shoes off extremely quickly. I looked on with intrigue as Sona reached for the buttons of her shirt and unbuttoned them slowly until her light blue bra revealed itself.

"My my, you look lovely." I said with an evil grin as she reached for her skirt. I was slightly surprised that she was aware of the pervert's etiquette when it comes to stripping but considering all the books she confiscated, she must've figured something out.

"Shut up." Sona blushed in embarrassment as she pulled down her skirt revealing the matching blue panties. All that remained was her bra and panties and when she went to unhook her bra I thought that was enough.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to hold back my laughter.

"Ughh! It's obvious you want to fuck me, so just get it over with." Sona growled. The flustered look on her face was pretty funny but it was time to end the games.

I went over to Sona and put my hand on her shoulder. "While I admire your dedication to your friend, my request wasn't to have sex with you." I said with a smirk. I could see the embarrassment on her face appear and I almost burst out laughing.

"You tricked me!" Sona exclaimed with a massive blush on her face.

"Yep, and I have to admit I didn't think you'd actually strip all the way." I said still holding back the laughter.

"You pervert." Sona said with an extremely flustered reaction.

"Thank you." I replied with a smile as I watched Sona put her clothes back on and return to her desk.

"Now that you're done messing with me, tell me what you really want." Sona said angrily.

"Alrighty then." I said with a smile as I decided that enough was enough. "As you are well aware, a week ago I was asked out by a girl named Yuuma Amano, who was really a fallen angel."

"Well yes, that much was obvious from Rias's reports." Sona groaned.

"What you don't know is that killing me wasn't the real reason for her targeting me, or the reason she's in Kuoh."

"And how do you know what her real plans are?" Sona asked curiously.

"I seduced her. The reason I was actually late on Monday was because of the fact that I was having sex with her in a love hotel. I figured we'd only do it the one night, but she was extremely passionate." I said with a grin on my face.

"That so?" Sona sweatdropped. The irony of that statement was rather amazing if you think about it.

"Yep, her real plan involves bringing a nun named Asia Argento to Kuoh. I only got involved because I had supernatural powers and Rias seemed to be interested in me." I revealed.

"So they're after a nun, what does that have to do with us?" Sona asked with a growing curiosity.

"The nun is important to you for two reasons. The first is that she has a sacred gear called Twilight Healing, which allows her to heal any injury, even those of a devil. The second is that they were hired to do that by somebody else, and the person who hired them said that they wanted her body, but not the sacred gear." I revealed. The first piece of news intrigued her but when I revealed the second thing she was shocked.

"You can't be serious." Sona exclaimed. I couldn't blame her for being skeptical. The idea that somebody involved with the supernatural didn't want her gear but did want her body was a freaky thought.

"Why in the world would I lie to you?" I said not ignoring the fact that I just played her like a fool a second ago. "Yuuma told me that she and her team were hired to bring Asia Argento to Kuoh. She wanted her sacred gear and the client was fine with that. All they said was to keep her body."

Sona's expression darkened as she put two and two together. "So let me guess. You want me to rescue Asia Argento and her sacred gear and all and then get rid of the fallen angels."

"Yes and no." I said with a smirk though I was impressed by the quick leap of logic.

"So what do you want?" Sona said angrily.

"I want you to save Asia Argento, that much is true, but I do want you to spare Yuuma. The rest of the group you can do with as you please. Hell, you can even keep Asia as your servant for all I care." I said with another grin.

"Wait a minute. Why would you want me to spare the girl who tried to kill you? It can't be because of the sex?" Sona asked in disbelief.

"The sex was quite lovely, but as you said, that's not the reason. She happens to be the daughter of the leader of the Fallen Angels, Azazel." I revealed causing her to go crazy.

"How the hell do you know that!?" Sona exclaimed. Seeing her like this was almost too good to be true.

"Because Azazel is my buddy. We play video games together and hang out once in a while." I said with a smile.

"But…you... how… huh..?" Sona babbled almost in disbelief. I mean I couldn't blame her I was dropping some incredible knowledge on her and I hadn't even told her the best part.

"That's because I'm the Red Dragon Emperor." I said happily causing an already confused and delirious Sona to faint. It took everything in my power not to laugh, but inside of my sacred gear Ddraig was doing enough for the both of us.

(Scene Skip)

"Okay, so to summarize. If we rescue this Asia Argento and spare Raynare, you'll help Rias get rid of Riser." Sona said frankly dismissing the fact that she had fainted in front of me.

"Yep." I replied.

"Before I let you go, I'm curious about one thing."

"Yes, you should definitely find new underwear. That blue color is cute, but if you want to go full on sexy, you need a bit more flare." I said sarcastically.

"Not that, you jerk." Sona face faulted. "Why couldn't you just sleep with Rias and be done with it?"

"Because then I couldn't guarantee Raynare's safety. I happen to like Azazel, and I know that even for a pacifist like him, losing his daughter would be a massive blow. I realized that if I turned her down then you would seek me out hoping to be the good cop, so to speak."

"I see." Sona replied. She was pretty annoyed that I figured her out but all things considered it worked out well.

"Plus, like you said, the sex is good whether she's in her human or fallen angel form." I joked causing her to groan.

"We're done here." Sona groaned. She definitely didn't expect all of this and she had a lot of thinking to do.

"Fine, fine." I said with a smile before l got out of my seat. "Oh, and one more thing." I said deciding to have a little fun.

"What?" Sona growled. My little games had taken their toll on her and I knew it.

With a burst of speed I got behind her. "You may not be Rias level hot, but you're cute in your own right." I teased before quickly kissing her on the cheek and groping her chest for a quick second. Before she could react I was back in my original spot with a cheeky smile on my face.

"Get lost!" Sona growled as I left the office and made my way back to class. That was far more fun than I expected to have.

(Sona P.O.V)

As Issei left the room I took a second to deal with everything I learned from him. The fact that he was the Red Dragon Emperor was something I didn't expect, and I was pissed that Rias never told me that little detail, but it was the reason that he refused Rias that had me off guard. He could've had Rias and that would've been the end of it, but no, he was much more devious. When he kissed me, I felt a glimpse of his real power and realized that, if he wanted to, he could've taken care of the fallen angels in the church by himself. He managed to essentially get us to do his dirty work and finish off the fallen angels by dangling a girl with a sacred gear and information on a devil traitor. Then there was the fact that he knew I would summon him after he denied Rias's request, which is an impressive leap in logic. Rias may be worried about Riser, but in Issei she may be dealing with somebody far more dangerous and clever. I didn't want to tell my best friend what Issei wanted us to do, but considering what had already happened I had no choice. Hopefully it will all work out in the end.

 **Next Chapter: All's fair in Love and War**


	5. Chronicle 5

Chronicle 5: All's Fair in Love and War

 **Main girls involved: Sona, Raynare, and Rias**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also.

(Issei's room)

It's been three days since my meeting with Sona and I was curious what would happen next. Thankfully I wasn't being spied on by Koneko anymore, and amusingly enough I haven't seen Raynare. I'm assuming that the girl she mentioned will be arriving in a few days and that's when the fun will really start. "So Ddraig, do you think we should go pay a visit to my ex-girlfriend and see how things are going?"

" **That would be unwise partner. You had the devils do your dirty work because you didn't want to get involved. If you get involved, you could compromise Raynare and risk the blonde girl."**

"Good point." I said with a smile.

"Issei, you have a guest!" My mother said from the outside of my door.

"That so?" I replied before going downstairs in a white T-shirt and blue shorts. When I saw who was visiting and I couldn't help but grin. After all it was Sona Sitri the student council president.

"Good evening, Mr. Hyoudou." Sona Sitri said with a smile. She was in a blue t-shirt with a black skirt that actually looked pretty good on her, but I knew that this wasn't a casual visit, so I didn't say anything about the appearance.

"Hello, President Shitori. What brings you to my house so late at night?" I replied with a smile. I gotta admit I didn't see this coming.

"I wanted to discuss some business with you." Sona replied calmly, but the look on her face was anything but.

"I see." I replied with a knowing glare which she responded too. "Come with me." I replied. Something happened and the plan had changed.

"Son, is everything alright?" My father replied with a worried tone. My dad was aware of Sona's devil nature so he asked me in code.

"I'm fine, dad, this will be pretty simple." I said with a smile reassuring my dad that we'd be okay.

"Alright, just don't give me any grandkids so soon." My dad replied cheekily.

"In her dreams." I retorted causing Sona to blush heavily.

"What are you saying?" Sona exclaimed from the bizarre statement. Ahh, seeing her flustered made me laugh.

"Let's get going, Prez." I said nonchalantly as I left the room. Sona was clearly upset but she followed me as I led her to my room without a care in the world.

When we arrived in my room I sat on my bed with a smirk as I watched Sona close the door. "Why the hell are we in your bedroom, Issei?" Sona said angrily as she stood close to the door while I relaxed on my bed.

I smirked before snapping my fingers and casting a privacy barrier in order for our conversation to be private. "You're the one that wanted to talk. Besides if we spoke anywhere else, my parents would hear us." I said with a smirk.

Sona reluctantly agreed despite how awkward it was, "So your parents don't know about your powers?"

"No, they do, but I'd rather keep what we're doing a secret. Nice outfit by the way. It suits you surprisingly well." I smirked causing her to groan. No doubt she was annoyed that my parents knew about the supernatural also since it meant they knew about her lie.

"You're not curious why I'm here at all?" Sona wondered figuring that her visit caught me off guard.

"Not really. There's only one reason you'd show up to my house instead of meeting me at school, and that's if the situation had drastically changed." I replied nonchalantly.

"Well you'd be right." Sona replied before gathering herself. "Earlier tonight, Koneko was attacked during one of her contracts. She ran into a rogue priest that was far stronger than your average exorcist. Fortunately for Koneko, the girl you mentioned distracted the priest and Koneko was able to get away."

"I see, and what exactly does that have to do with me?" I replied with a smirk. Considering the circumstances, I had a fairly good idea of what she wanted me to do. Then again, I shouldn't be surprised since a rogue exorcist is a tricky thing for devils to deal with especially ones like Rias.

"I want you to help Rias defeat the priest. Most of the exorcists are no problem, but the priest definitely is." Sona explained. It was just as I expected but I couldn't help but scoff at the fact that a single exorcist could give her that much trouble.

"Now why should I do that? You assured me that you could handle the task. I don't see how one priest changes everything." I asked with amusement.

"Fine then, I'll do this your way." Sona groaned. I watched on in amusement as Sona took off her shirt and skirt leaving her in a pair of silver panties with a bit of black at the bottoms and a matching silver bra. Sona begrudgingly got onto the bed and stopped right in front of my member. Even I was impressed when she unbuckled my shorts and pulled them down before snaking my member out of my boxers. Her shock at my size was pleasing but it was her willingness to do this that really had me raring to go.

"Now this is the type of underwear I'd expect from a high class lady, much better than the plain blue from before." I teased.

"Oh shut up!" Sona pouted at my teasing but I could see a small blush on her face. Without any prompting from me, Sona gave my member a quick lick and after pausing for moment enveloped my junk with her mouth getting a quarter of the length down comfortably. This was definitely going to be fun.

"Well this is definitely motivation." I joked as I sat back on the bed. As I watched her head bob up and down my shaft, I groaned in approval knowing that the student council president was sucking my dick. Her tongue work was amateurish, but the feeling of power that came from her submitting to me more than made up for it. Hell, part of me wanted to force her to do more.

Sona stopped her blowjob for a moment and looked up at my face. "I'm assuming this will be enough?" Sona asked nervously wondering if the only thing she had to sacrifice was her shame.

"Yes it will." I replied with a smile. I was tempted to make her do more but I figured it was only a matter of time until that happened. Sona resumed her work and a few minutes later I came into her mouth. I was actually impressed that Sona was able to swallow it all, but I wasn't about to make a big deal about it.

"Rias is going to attack two nights from now. I hope you'll join her." Sona groaned as she got dressed and made her way to the door.

"No problem, Sona, and for your first time, that wasn't a bad blowjob." I smirked as I got dressed myself.

"This never happened, got it?" Sona groaned as she left my room with a blush on her face and the knowledge that she had to give me a blowjob just to give Rias some extra help.

" **She's very brave to do that for her best friend."** Ddraig chuckled.

"Yes, I know, especially since she really didn't have to." I said with my own amusement.

" **What do you mean, partner?"** Ddraig asked in confusion.

"If she really wanted to, she could threaten to cancel the original deal with me. After all, she could kill all the fallen angels and use the attack on Koneko as justification. She chose this though" I admitted.

" **But what about Azazel's daughter? Killing her would be a huge problem and start a war."**

"Not as much as you think. The devils could claim that they weren't aware of her being Azazel's daughter and say that as the daughter of the fallen angel's leader, she should've been aware of any protocol if she wasn't planning to do any harm. If I realized that, there's no doubt she did as well. It would be the perfect way to trap me and she should know it." I explained.

" **Odd….then why did she give you the blowjob?"** Ddraig wondered.

"I don't know, but I'm not about to complain." I mused.

" **I take it that means you're going to help the Gremory with the priest?"**

"Of course, perhaps not the way she expects, but I'll help nonetheless." I said sarcastically. The game had just begun and I was looking forward to the result.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was relatively dull and without incident so I went home hoping to relax knowing that the next night Rias was going on the attack. Admittedly there was very little information about the members of the Occult Research Club in the school's few gossip websites, and that annoyed me. The only reason I knew about Akeno and Koneko was because it was obvious that Akeno was there since she was Rias's best friend in the school. Koneko of course had followed me, and in perverted circles, the girl was a rather admired character. My musing was interrupted when a magic circle appeared in my room. To my amusement Raynare appeared in my room in her fallen angel form and she was panicking.

"Sorry to barge in like that, but I figured this would be the easiest way to see you." Raynare said apologetically. I could tell that something was wrong because she looked on the verge of tears.

"What happened, Raynare?" I said with a fake concern. I knew about the exorcist but I didn't think that was enough to visit me in my room. Clearly I was wrong.

"One of the people I'm working with is an exorcist named Freed Zelzan. The guy is a freak in every definition of the word and he did something incredibly stupid yesterday." Raynare said as she fought back the urge to cry.

"What does that have to do with me?" I deadpanned.

"He attacked one of the devils in the town and now I'm positive they're gonna come after us. I need you to get me out of there. If I get killed even my dad won't be able to avoid a war." Raynare cried. Azazel was a pacifist and both of us knew it. On some level I'm amazed she never considered this possibility.

"It'll be fine, Raynare?" I said hugging her tightly.

"How do you know that?" Raynare said tearfully

"Because I already took steps to ensure that you're spared. I made a deal with the devils to save Asia and get rid of everybody outside of you." I said kindly.

Raynare was shocked but asked the obvious question next. "Why would you do that? I was horrible to you and you don't know Asia." Raynare said as she continued to cry.

"Well, two reasons." I smirked as I kissed her on the cheek and wiped away the last of her tears. "The first is that Azazel is my friend and I know that losing his daughter could lead to war, even with his pacifist personality; granted, you screwed up by hiding your plan from him and not doing the obvious political stuff in the first place, but that's neither here nor there." I taunted causing her to stop crying and frown for a little bit.

"Okay, so what about Asia?" Raynare wondered.

"My real girlfriend is an exorcist and asked me to save her." I admitted nonchalantly.

Raynare was taken aback by the news and pushed out of my embrace. "Wait a minute, you have a real girlfriend? Then why did you accept my date in the first place?"

"Since she's an exorcist, I rarely get to see her and she knows how perverted I can be, so we made a deal. As long as I update her on what's happening, I can do as I please with other women." I said nonchalantly. In truth I just couldn't' become a devil but Raynare didn't need to know about that.

Raynare was incredibly amused by revelation. "So let me get this straight: you currently have an exorcist real girlfriend; a fallen angel fake girlfriend; and you made a deal with the devils that were targeting you, in order to help both."

"Yep." I said with a smile.

"I don't know whether to kill you for being too dangerous or fuck your brains out for being so awesome." Raynare said as she grabbed me again.

I was amused by the statement. "I'm pretty sure we established you can't kill me, it's kinda why we had sex in the first place, but if you wanna fuck my brains out, I'm game." I joked.

"Just cast the barrier, you asshole." Raynare smirked as she stripped naked and unfurled her wings for me to enjoy.

"Yes Milady." I smirked as I snapped my fingers to cast the barrier. I really love being me.

(Scene Skip)

After my night of passion with Raynare and me telling her my plan for the next day, I went to school like normal. Sure school was boring for the most part, but it had to be done. When I arrived at school I checked my locker like normal, and there was a letter waiting for me.

 _Hello, Issei. I understand you'll be helping us with our little fallen angel problem. I'm going to send one of my servants to pick you up after class so you can meet everybody._

 _Rias_

 _PS: Don't be surprised if you have a night visit from me in the next few days. You were right about Riser._

I smirked at the Riser admission and that she would be sending somebody to come get me. Things were certainly about to get fun in my life and I couldn't be happier.

(Scene Skip)

The end of the day came without too much drama and I was curious who Rias would send. I got my answer when the classroom door opened to reveal Kiba Yuuto, the 'Prince of Kuoh'. Kiba was a young man with blonde hair in a bob cut and green eyes. I had to admit that I was surprised that he was a devil. His personality always felt like a mask of some kind, and now I knew why.

"Oh my God, Kiba is here!" One of the girls exclaimed happily. Even now I found his fangirls to be a tad nauseating.

"Excuse me ladies, is Issei Hyoudou here?" Kiba asked nervously. It was obvious that Kiba was more than aware of the rumors about us.

"I'm right here, pretty boy. Let's go." I groaned wanting to avoid the craziness. I looked over at Alana who no doubt was planning to use this in her next doujin. I'd have to break her of that habit sooner or later, preferably sooner.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving at the ORC, I was curious at who else was waiting for me. When I opened the door I was pleasantly surprised to find that I pretty much knew who was in the Occult Research Club already. First was Koneko Toujou, a first year girl with silver hair in a bob cut and hazel eyes. Other than the kitty hairclip, there was nothing noticeable about Koneko, which made her fascination among perverts a mystery to me. Then of course there was Akeno Himejima. She had long black hair in a ponytail that flowed past her impressive ass and she had enormous breasts. She was the definition of Yamato Nadeshiko and part of the fantasies of nearly every guy in the school, including me. As for Rias, it appeared as though she was in the shower that I saw during my first visit. An impressive seduction attempt if it wasn't so predictable. As I relaxed in the room, I noticed that Akeno was looking at me with amusement while Koneko did so with indifference. As the shower stopped I was amused by the silhouette of a naked Rias. Akeno left briefly, no doubt to get her some clothes, and five minutes later Rias appeared in the school uniform.

"Sorry about that, I had to take a shower before the meeting began." Rias said with a cheeky smile. "So what do you think of my Occult Research Club?"

"I have to admit that it's something else. You have both of Kuoh's great ladies, Kuoh's prince, and Kuoh's legal loli, I'm pretty sure you've got all the fantasies covered with this group." I joked. Kiba chuckled slightly while Rias twitched at the barb.

"Mega Pervert." Koneko growled no doubt aware of her dubious nickname.

"My my, you really are something." Akeno said with a smile as she went to get tea.

"Thank you, Akeno, but as much as I love games, let's get down to business." I said with a smile as I sat down on the couch.

"Very well, Issei. So as you know, Koneko was attacked by a stray exorcist that is working with the fallen angel group, and we need you to deal with them." Rias said calmly. Sona told me as much the day before so I was pretty calm about it all.

"I'll make it very simple for you, Rias. I'll deal with Freed, but the rest is up to you." I said bluntly.

"So scary." Akeno teased. She was more amused by the situation than anything else.

"You act as though you can do it so easily." Rias scowled not appreciating my cocky attitude.

"You're the one who came to me, Rias." I said with smile.

"Fine, but just make sure to do your part." Rias growled. I had a feeling she was still pissed that I wasn't in her peerage, and if my power was as advertised she screwed up. Come to think of it, Sona probably did what she did because she wanted to find out just how powerful I really was.

"I'm surprised you're able to attack your 'girlfriend' so easily." Akeno teased.

"I can attack my 'girlfriend' as easily as you can attack one of your own kind, Akeno." I smirked having called her out on being a fallen angel. Unfortunately it seems that there was more to the story then I thought, because I had to quickly dodge a bolt of lightning. "Akeno doesn't like talking about it, does she?" I twitched.

"Nope." Kiba smirked clearly appreciating the attack on me.

"Sorry, Akeno." I said a bit bashfully. I liked messing with people but there was clearly a story behind all of this and a traumatic one at that. Even I didn't cross some lines.

"No problem." Akeno said twitching still.

"Anyway…." Rias said sternly calming Akeno down. "I'll wait for your signal and then we attack." Rias said calmly.

"Works for me." I said calmly before leaving. With everything set I was certainly going to enjoy the night.

(Scene Skip)

I arrived at the church wearing my school uniform since I didn't really care much about what would happen. The plan I worked out with Raynare was that I would appear in the underground room holding Asia. She was apparently going to drug Freed and get him to fall asleep allowing us to rescue Asia without him interfering. I could find her easily since she still had my scent on her from the night before. You'd think she'd shower, but apparently she doesn't like doing it at the church because Freed is a mega pervert and she didn't want to be assaulted by him. When I asked her about what she did before, she told me that she used the room at the love hotel we had our first time at. "Here we go." I smirked as I found Raynare's scent and teleported to her.

Raynare turned towards me with a groan as I appeared in the room she was holding Asia. My lovely girlfriend was in her fallen angel outfit "Geez, what took you so long?" Raynare groaned. Asia had long blonde hair, but because she was asleep he couldn't see her eyes. She was wearing a long blue nun's outfit so I couldn't evaluate her further.

"Give me a break. I had to make sure my allies were in position." I scoffed.

"If you're not careful, Freed's gonna wake up. The drug I used will only last so long." Raynare groaned.

"Too late." The person in question said with a smile. Getting a look at Freed, he certainly screamed psychopath. He had gray hair and beady black eyes with slight fangs on his teeth. He was wearing the standard exorcist uniform and he had a gun in his left hand with a sword in his right.

"So you're Freed huh?" I said with a smirk.

"Pleasure to meet you. I was wondering what type of guy could get Raynare to betray us. I was expecting somebody far more impressive" Freed said with a mock bow.

"Thanks, I guess. So are you gonna be a good exorcist and leave?"

"Nope!" Freed said with a smile before firing the gun at me. Of course I was able to easily dodge it and get behind him.

"That's good. I'd like you to meet my sacred gear. **COME!** **BOOSTED GEAR!** " I smiled as the gear came to life and I flared my power.

"Shit! You're the…." Freed gasped before quickly punched him in the stomach knocking him out in one shot.

"Red Dragon Emperor, yes." I smiled as I watched him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Whoa, that was fast!" Raynare exclaimed clearly not expecting him to go down that quickly.

"I'm pretty strong." I said nonchalantly.

"So what do you wanna do about Asia? We can't leave her alone with this sicko and I can't take you through the base because we'll get caught."

I looked around and noticed that there was a room we could use. "Lock Freed in that room and I'll cast a barrier that will lock him there for the rest of the night. Then we can get going."

"Got it." Raynare replied before locking Freed away. After that I grabbed Raynare and then used a magic circle to get outside the church in order to alert Rias. "What are you doing?" Raynare wondered.

"Sending my signal." I smirked before firing a dragon shot at the side of the church and then using a second magic circle in order to take Raynare to her dad's.

(Scene Skip)

It's been a few days since the battle and much as I expected things have been a pain. The day after the battle, Asia Argento transferred into my class and seemed to get along well with everybody. Turns out she had green eyes and was fairly attractive in her own way, just like a few others I can think of. I didn't get details about Rias's battle, but I didn't mind since I had zero interest in her peerage. Right now I was relaxing in my room curious when Rias would bring me into the picture to deal with this Riser fellow. I got my answer when I saw a magic circle that reminded me of the summoning circle she gave me appear in my room. 'I really need to make sure people can't just teleport in here for the future.' I thought to myself as Rias appeared in my room in a sheer pink nightgown that was not only see-through but cut down the middle so I had easy access to her breasts which weren't held back by a bra. A pair of black panties with a brown floral design finished the outfit and certainly this was exotic. "Good evening, Rias." I said with a nonchalant smile.

"And here I thought you'd be a bit more excited by my appearance, Issei. I went all out for this one." Rias pouted.

"Oh, I'm very excited by it, Rias, but I'm more curious why you still chose the sex route to deal with Riser when I told you it wouldn't matter." I teased causing Rias to blush heavily.

"Do you want to fuck me or not?" Rias pouted.

I couldn't hide my smile, but in the end I got the girl. "Yes. Yes I do." I replied with a smirk as I got up off the bed. I was definitely gonna enjoy tonight.

 **LEMON START:**

Making my way over to Rias I grabbed the Gremory princess and smashed my lips against hers in a searing kiss. Unlike the quick one I dropped on her during our first meeting, this one was filled with passion and Rias wasn't ready for it at all. I dominated the kiss, snaking my tongue in and leaving Rias helpless before me, and when I pulled back Rias was already dazed. "Your lips are soft. I really didn't get a chance to enjoy them last time." I teased.

Even though she was momentarily stunned, Rias managed to gather herself for a second. "That's all you got? I was expecting more." Rias cheekily replied.

"You know princess; it's not very wise to taunt a pervert." I replied with a smirk.

Much to my surprise, Rias flung her nightgown off and got on the bed spread eagle and ready to go. "Then give me all you got, pervert." Rias taunted.

"Fine by me, but remember, you asked for it." I smirked before snapping my fingers. Much to Rias's shock a blue barrier appeared around the room.

"What was that for?" Rias wondered.

"Because even though my parents know about the supernatural, I don't like being interrupted when I have fun." I smirked.

"Oh, so you aren't an amateur huh?" Rias teased. Though she filed away the fact that my parents knew about the supernatural for later.

"That's right, and now I get to add Rias Gremory to my list of girls." I smirked as I got up on the bed.

"Well hurry up and fuck me already." Rias pouted. Something was clearly wrong. She was getting impatient.

"What are you hiding from me, Rias?" I smirked as I crawled onto the bed.

"Nothing at all." Rias said nervously.

I smirked as I slid her panties to the side. "You're being hasty, even for you." I smirked as I reached down with my right hand and slid my finger inside her causing her to moan slightly.

"I thought you wanted me." Rias said in between moans.

"Oh I do, but this feels far too forced. What are you hiding from?" I smirked.

"Nothing nghh! At all."

"Stop lying to me, Rias." I smirked as I used my left hand to play with her breasts and let my right hand continue to work on her pussy.

"I'm not AHHH! Lying!" Rias protested.

"Whatever you say." I smirked. As I continued to play with her I noticed her nipples get erect and decided to lick the one that my hand wasn't toying with.

"So good!" Rias moaned as she was being stimulated on three fronts at once, and a few minutes later she was about to cum, or she would've if I didn't get up and stop my ministrations. "Why'd you stop? I was so close!" Rias pouted.

"Because I know you're still hiding something. Now make no mistake, I will fuck you senseless, but you have to tell me why you're so desperate." I smirked. I admit that my own member was throbbing and it was beginning to get annoying, but I did so like having control.

Rias was frustrated but noticed my own throbbing member. "I'll tell you later, but just fuck me. I know you want it also, so just do with me as you please." Rias pleaded.

Seeing the proud Rias Gremory so desperate for me was absolutely incredible so I gave in despite how boring it was. "Very well, Rias." I smirked as I got rid of my boxers and revealed my hardened member.

"You're HUGE!" Rias exclaimed as she gazed at my 13 inch member. He was normally 10, but the idea that I was taking one of Kuoh's great ladies served as excellent motivation.

"Thank you, and now this baby is all for you." I smirked as I got back on top of her.

"What are you doing?" Rias exclaimed more nervous than before.

"Well, I want a boobjob and I've got all night to fuck you." I smirked.

"Geez." Rias pouted knowing what I wanted. Rias wrapped her massive breasts around my tool and began to move them up and down.

"That's what I'm talking about." I moaned in approval.

"Hey you better do your part too, Issei." Rias reminded me.

"But of course." I smirked as I reached back with my right hand and stuck two fingers inside her pussy. The next few minutes were a mini battle for dominance as Rias's boobjob and my fondling competed to see which one of us would come first. Rias was so distracted that she didn't notice a person sneak into the room, but to my joy she didn't interfere with what was happening. In the end, I was far more used to sexual stimulation and had far better control of my body and she reached her limit first.

"Issei, I'm about to cum!" Rias moaned happily while she kept my boobjob going strong.

"That's good, Rias. I'm about to cum too." I replied happily. A few moments later, Rias came onto my fingers and I pushed myself back in order to cum all over her breasts and face, somehow missing her hair. I wasn't soft for very long thanks to Rias scooping some of my seed off her face.

"Not a bad taste." Rias said with a smile but what really made me smirk was when she cast a quick spell getting rid of my seed and leaving her body pristine and ready for me to finish what I started.

"Thank you, but it's time for your lower mouth to experience all I have to offer. I smirked as I pulled off her panties.

"This is embarrassing" Rias moaned covering her face as I revealed her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh perish the thought. This is natural, Rias, and considering how wet you are, it'll make this guy's job really easy." I said dismissively as I lined myself up with Rias's pussy.

"Issei, be gentle. This is my first time after all." Rias reminded me despite her nervousness.

"No problem." I said with a smile as I slid myself into Rias's pussy. I was slightly surprised to find a hymen, but I plowed through it easily and got down to her mound with one thrust.

"This hurts!" Rias cried at the loss of her virginity and I doubt my large cock helped. I noticed the blood but dismissed it since it was just part of the process.

"I know it hurts, but it could be a lot worse" I said as I reached down to kiss her softly on the lips.

"I know, but it still sucks." Rias pouted.

"Well I'll give you a second before we get started." I said softly.

"Okay." Rias said with a smile on her face and after a minute or so she nodded her approval.

"Here we go, Rias." I said happily as I began to move inside her. I began slowly so she could get used to it but I was pleasantly surprised at her moans.

"Ahh! So good! Keep going!" Rias moaned happily as each thrust hit their mark and brought her deeper and deeper into ecstasy.

"Alright Rias, I'm gonna turn it up." I said happily practically tripling my speed and slamming her pussy with an unmatched ferocity.

"So Good! So Good! Keep going! I can't believe it!" Rias cried out in pleasure and I was pretty sure she came.

"Don't worry, Rias, I got far more to go." I smirked as her moans caused me to get even harder and I increased the intensity yet again.

"So big! So hard! So strong!" Rias moaned. The next five minutes I kept slamming into Rias's pussy and her moans increased in volume.

"Rias, I'm about to cum." I said happily knowing that Rias was at her limit.

"Come inside me, Issei. Flood my pussy with your seed!" Rias cried out happily. I could tell that the presence wasn't happy but I wasn't going to stop.

"Here we go, Rias." I said happily as I felt her cum yet again before slamming a load into her pussy and filling her womb to the brim. For a good minute I filled Rias's pussy to the brim and I could tell that she was seeing stars from the force of my orgasm and when I took my penis out I could see the cum flow from her body.

 **LEMON END**

"That was amazing, Issei." Rias said in a daze as she reached up to kiss me one more time. Unfortunately my guest picked that moment to interrupt us.

"I hope you're happy, Rias. Your selfishness has caused a lot of people some problems." My mysterious guest said with a very disappointed expression on her face.

"G-G-G-G-GRAYFIA!" Rias exclaimed clearly in shock and nervous at what was happening. It seems things just got very interesting and not the good kind.

 **Next Chapter: Fun with the Phenex clan**


	6. Chronicle 6

Chronicle 6: Fun with the Phenex Clan

 **Main girls involved: Ravel**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

The new presence certainly shocked Rias and she pushed me off the bed and onto the floor on the side of the bed. "G-G-G-G-G-Grayfia! W-w-what are you doing here?" Rias said in sheer terror. Whoever this woman was Rias feared her.

"Hello Lady Rias. I hope you're happy with what you've done. Thanks to this indiscretion this important marriage is over with" this Grayfia women scolded in an extremely dry voice.

She sounded angry but I could tell she wasn't. "Despite your words you're not nearly as angry as you want Rias to believe Miss Grayfia" I said with a smile on my face as I got up from the floor.

"Issei show some respect. You have no idea who this is" Rias scolded.

"It's alright Lady Rias, though I'm curious how you could know how I feel when you can't see me." Grayfia replied dryly.

"One moment please" I smirked before I activated a magic circle to put my clothes back on much to the surprise of both Rias and my mysterious guest. "Ahh that's better" I smirked before turning towards the person that had been behind me. I had to admit that my boner threatened to return once I finally got a look at the woman who had been watching us the whole time. The woman was wearing a French maid outfit and had cherry red lipstick on her face and she appeared to be in her mid-30s. Her silver hair was a sight to behold and so were her massive breasts. "I know you're not as angry as you claim because of the fact that you've been watching us for some time now."

"Wait what" Rias exclaimed clearly not aware of what's going on.

"She showed up while you were giving me that boobjob Rias and I doubt a little fondling would be enough so if she wanted to stop me she could've done so." I revealed much to Rias's shock and embarrassment.

Amusingly enough my antics didn't bother the women in front of me. In fact, I could tell she was amused by my words, "You're right and I didn't interfere because I understand why Lady Rias did what she did. I believe Riser is a scumbag as well so I allowed it to happen." Grayfia admitted.

Things were certainly getting fun and I was going to take advantage of that. "I guess that means you'll be forced to tell Riser what happened huh." I said with a smile as I began to form a devious plan.

"I'm guessing you have a plan of some kind otherwise you wouldn't say something like that" Grayfia replied with a smirk of her own. I could tell this person was good.

"Well I do have an idea or two." I replied continuing to keep the smile on my face. As I told her what I was thinking, I could see a smile appear on both women's faces. Fortunately for me Rias seduced me on Friday, so I had all weekend to see if this guy was who I expected him to be.

(Scene Skip)

"You can come out now" I smirked as I made my way back from training in the forests outside of town. I've been using the forests to train ever since I started dating Irina and thanks to her father I had a special barrier spell that would help me train without anybody finding out and I used it constantly. He taught me because he said, 'I want you to be the strongest Red Dragon Emperor ever otherwise my baby will constantly worry' and he was right that Irina was a worrywart. It was Saturday afternoon and I was positive that my mysterious guest was somebody sent by that Riser fellow to observe me and likely kill me when an opening appeared. It was a sneaky move for sure but one I was well prepared for.

"I don't get what Lady Rias saw in you to do something so foolish" the person said in a haughty voice as they appeared in the middle of the street. It was a young girl that looked to be about a third year in middle school with blonde drill curled hair and blue eyes. She was in a long pink dress with frills down the middle and she screamed high class. She wasn't much to write home about chest wise but I'm sure the dress was part of the reason why.

"So who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" I said with mild amusement. While I expected an assassin I certainly didn't expect a young woman to do the job. I wasn't exactly complaining since she was cute but man this was strange.

The young women was surprised by my attitude but responded nonetheless. "If you must know I am Ravel Phenex. The bishop of Lord Riser Phenex though I doubt you'd… what's so funny." Ravel started to say haughtily before something changed.

"Sorry I was laughing because I never expected that Riser would send his SISTER to attack me." During Ravel's explanation I began to laugh because I couldn't believe that Riser would do something that dumb.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying you knew that my brother would send somebody to kill you?" Ravel asked in shock.

"Uh huh, from what Rias told me, the guy was arrogant but I gotta admit that I didn't expect to use his sister as an assassin." I said with a smirk.

"Admittedly my brother wanted to use somebody else but I volunteered for it." Ravel said calmly.

"Oh! Why is that?" I asked with a fairly clear amusement.

Ravel's expression changed from haughty to solemn much to my surprise. "Because I don't think that my brother deserves Lady Rias and I was curious about the man she used to stop him. My brother is a bit…. interesting" Ravel admitted.

"Let me guess he's the type whose peerage is entirely filled with different types of women and instead of training he spends his free time having sex." I said off of a whim but I was disappointed when I saw Ravel's reaction.

"You're exactly right. My brother thinks his peerage is receptacles for his lust and even my servant Mihae has fallen into his clutches. I wanted to stop him but my family said it was fine as long as he traded her back to me when I was ready to get my peerage. It's disgusting but unfortunately nobody can change him. If he gets Lady Rias he'll get even worse" Ravel scowled. The disgust she felt for her own brother was remarkable and I imagine she took the task so she didn't have to deal with him for a little bit.

"Please tell me he hasn't gone after you" I asked in disbelief. I hoped that he hadn't but when Ravel started to shudder, my mood soured very well.

"A few years ago he got really drunk at a party and when everybody had left he came onto me. It was obvious to me that he had every intention of taking my purity and it terrified me. Fortunately for me, one of my other brothers stopped him and knocked him out before he could finish his task. Outside of that brother and me nobody else knows and you're the first person I've told about what happened." Ravel said in tears as she fell to the ground and held herself nervously. I could tell that she hadn't told anybody to anyone.

"There there it's alright. I'm gonna deal with your brother soon" I said calmly as I went over and wrapped my arms around her in soft hug. Ravel may have been sent to kill me but I couldn't help but console her. Rias had every right to want this guy gone and frankly I couldn't be angry anymore. Riser had to change and I was the man to do it. We sat in the forest for a good five minutes as Ravel let out all the emotion she had hidden. It was a moment that I didn't expect but one that I wasn't going to complain about. Once she calmed down, I pulled away from the hug and got up.

'"Thank you but there's nothing you can do. My brother is immortal and there's no way you can overcome that." Ravel said calmly still on the ground. I could tell that the cry had done her some good.

I decided to show off a little bit of my power. "Actually I can" I said with a smirk. I may not have known how powerful he was but I was fairly strong in my own right thanks to the training.

Ravel got up and looked at me with a hopeful expression, "Prove it." Ravel said sternly as she got up from the ground.

"Very well but you'll need to cast a barrier around us to make sure that nobody senses my strength" I warned. This was the moment of truth.

"This should be good" Ravel said haughtily before casting a spell around the area just as I wished. There was a part of me that was glad to see the haughtiness had returned and I decided to reward her by showing off.

"Here we go" I said with a smile before showing Ravel around thirty percent of my power without the sacred gear.

"That's an incredible amount of power but I don't know if that's enough" Ravel stammered clearly not expecting it. She was clearly stunned by my power but to my amusement she was also slightly aroused.

"Meh I wasn't using my sacred gear so that's fine" I said with a calm smirk.

"You have a sacred gear." Ravel exclaimed clearly not expecting to learn that. Clearly he wasn't aware of just what type of monster he was up against.

"Ever heard of the Boosted Gear?" I said with a smirk before activating the boosted gear for a moment.

"Impossible! You're the Red Dragon Emperor?" Ravel exclaimed.

"Yep" I said with a smile as the gauntlet shone in the forest light.

"So maybe you can help him" Ravel said with a hopeful expression on her face.

Of all the reactions she would give me, I definitely wasn't expecting her to ask me to help him. "So let me get this straight. You admit that he's a horrible person and that he nearly raped you but yet you want to help him." I said incredulously.

"He's my brother and I want to see if getting some sense knocked into him can help him." Ravel said softly. It was actually remarkable that the conversation had gone from me thinking she was here to kill me to her recruiting me to knocking some sense into him. Clearly I had some bizarre effect on supernatural women.

"Good grief. Well if that's the case I'm going to get going. I don't know what you're going to tell your brother but I trust you can handle it." I said calmly as I prepared to leave. There was nothing left for me to do and I felt my job was finished.

"Wait a minute" Ravel said hastily causing me to stop.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"I have one more favor to ask of you?" Ravel said with a very timid voice.

"Go on." I replied in confusion.

"Please have sex with me" Ravel said out of the blue causing me to almost face fault in disbelief.

"Wait what?" I said in disbelief. Man if you had told me this was going to happen when my day started I would've looked at you like you're crazy.

"That night has haunted my dreams for years and because of some of my brother's actions that night I became afraid of using my flames. Think of it as payment for helping me with my brother. You do get contracts after all" Ravel said with an extremely red face. Even she was aware of how ridiculous she sounded/

"Sure why not" I replied before getting out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Ravel asked in confusion.

"Well having your first time in the middle of the forest wouldn't exactly be fair to you. I'm just calling a friend for a favor." I smirked before calling Raynare. "Hey… Raynare… yeah I need that room…sure thanks… yea I hope you're doing well too… bye" I smirked as Ravel watched the phone call.

"Who was that?" Ravel wondered.

"Let's just say Rias isn't the only supernatural girl I'm involved with." I smirked as I grabbed her hand.

"Why am I regretting this already" Ravel groaned.

"Hey this was YOUR idea" I retorted as I led her towards the love hotel where Raynare and I had our first time.

(Scene Skip)

As I sat on the bed in the robe the love hotel provided; I was certainly amused at the way things played out. I never imagined that Riser would send his sister to face me but based on what she had told me it appeared she was hoping to see if I could do what others had not. Gotten rid of her brothers arrogant streak and change him for the better. 'Didn't see this coming huh Ddraig' I thought as I spoke to my partner in crime.

" **To be honest neither did I. Are all supernatural women this strange or do you just get the good ones." Ddraig retorted.**

'I don't know' I chuckled as I thought about it. First there was Raynare who gave into me far too easily. Then there was Rias and Sona. Of course Irina, my true girlfriend, was bizarre in her own right. The human members of my harem weren't exactly the most logical people either so I guess I just got the weird ones. I was brought from my musing when I heard the shower close and Ravel walked out and I got to appreciate one of my favorite sights, the glow of a beautiful woman after a shower. Something about the water dripping down the girl's bodies or the fact that they were practically naked and the only thing stopping me from enjoying their bodies was a towel really got me going.

"Sorry about that but I needed a moment to gather myself" Ravel said bashfully as the towel clung to what turned out to be a very impressive. Ravel's breasts were fairly large and she had a very slim waste. That purple dress hid quite the body.

"That's alright. This is all about your pleasure." I replied with my rock hard boner eager to enjoy the latest addition to my collection. I pat the spot on the bed next to me so Ravel could come close.

"Okay" Ravel said nervously. I could tell she was ready to go and I was going to enjoy it.

 **LEMON START**

As we sat on the bed, I decided to get things started by leaning in slowly and kissing Ravel on the lips. When our lips connected I could feel the nervousness and hesitation coming from her body and stopped. "Ravel are you sure you want to do this?" I asked again.

"Yes I'm sorry, but I'm just not used to this. Please continue." Ravel said bashfully. It was clear that she wasn't used to this intimacy and that she was fighting the nervousness from what her brother did.

"Alright" I replied as I leaned in for a second kiss. This time Ravel was a bit more assertive and kissed back. Now this was a kiss I could appreciate and when she allowed my tongue access the clash of tongues was actually fairly impressive. She managed to hold out for a little over a minute before she needed air. "Not bad Ravel" I praised. From her reaction it was clear that she was fighting her nervousness.

"Thank you but I'd like to do more now" Ravel said firmly her confidence restored. "Alright Ravel let's do it" I smirked as I got up and took my robe off revealing my naked form.

"You're huge" Ravel gasped as she saw my member ready to go.

"It's all because of you Ravel. Now lie down and let me make you feel good" I said with a smile. Ravel took off her towel and got down on the bed managing to hide her pussy from me for the moment"

"You're beautiful Ravel please don't hide yourself from" I said with a smile causing her to blush slightly. Starting at her collarbone I began planting kisses all over the top of Ravel's body spending some extra time on her breasts.

"More! Give me more!" Ravel cried out and I naturally obliged. I spend a few minutes using her tongue to play with her breasts paying extra attention to her hardened nipples while I used my hands to rub her legs and slowly reveal her pussy to me.

"I'm surprised how sensitive you are Ravel." I smirked as I continued to tease her body relentlessly.

"I've gotta listen to my brother have sex all day. What do you think was going to happen" Ravel protested as slowly but surely Ravel's legs finally came undone from my ministrations.

"Yes and now it's your turn" I smirked as my goal was finally achieved. I was surprised by how soaked she was but considering what she told me I really shouldn't have been.

"How embarrassing." Ravel pouted.

"Don't worry Ravel this is just the beginning and it's a good thing you're so excited" I smirked as I inserted two fingers into her pussy while continuing to use her tongue to play with her breasts. Much as I expected she didn't last long.

"Issei I'm cumming" Ravel exclaimed only a minute after my latest ministrations began. The Phenex's love juice sprayed all over my hands much to my joy.

"Delicious" I teased as I moved to the side of the bed and licked some of her cum off my fingers. If Ravel was around her brother as much as I thought she knew what was next.

"But of course! Now it's your turn to feel good Lord Issei" Ravel said cheekily as she positioned herself between my legs. Man this girl was something else. She had gone from timid to haughty in no time flat.

"Oh so I'm Lord Issei now." I smirked.

"Shut up" Ravel pouted in classic tsundere fashion before reaching for my member.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Ravel" I asked curiously. I couldn't get a read on Ravel and considering her problems earlier I wondered how ready she was.

"See for yourself." Ravel said with a smirk as she began stroking my member with her hands.

"Not bad" I smirked as Ravel's ministrations continued. They were sloppy but she was slowly getting the job done.

"Hmph then how about this" Ravel scoffed catching me off guard by surrounding my penis with her breasts.

'Well damn!' I thought to myself as Ravel began to rub her breasts over my prick. Unlike with her hands her soft breasts were definitely having an effect. "Where did this come from" I gasped not expecting her to know what a boobjob was. Hell I didn't think I'd have to prompt her.

Ravel blushed slightly before saying, "I've had to watch my brother have sex on so many occasions I picked a few things up."

"And here I thought you were traumatized" I retorted. I mean I wasn't about to complain.

"I was but I had no choice but to watch his activities. Luckily for you I learned some things Lord Issei." Ravel teased back surprising me by licking my penis along with the blowjob." I could see the blush on her face as she did so but I also saw a determination slowly building itself up. I also ignored the very cheeky comment.

'So she sucks at handjobs but blowjobs and boobjobs she rules at.' I thought to myself as I couldn't help but moan. A part of me wanted to grab her head and force it down but hey she was being assertive so I was gonna let her.

"Come now Issei Hyoudou give me everything you got" Ravel said with more spunk then before as her work continued. A few minutes later Ravel got her wish and I reached my limit.

"I'm cumming Ravel" I said with a smile.

"Let me have it." Ravel replied just as happily. Ravel knew she had earned this one and I was going to give her the prize she had worked so hard for.

"Here we go" I cried out before Ravel placed her mouth over my penis taking the geyser of cum that shot out much to my joy. I was impressed that she managed to take everything but I wasn't about to complain.

Ravel took a second to swallow my cum before saying, "My my, what a beast you are."

"And what a pervert you are Ravel. Ten minutes ago you could barely kiss me without being nervous and now you're sucking my dick like a pro." I teased happily. This was the type of sex I could enjoy, a battle of wills that would only end with one winner. ME.

"Like I said before, a perverted dragon sunk his fangs into me and he blew away all my fear. Now I want him to conquer me fully" Ravel said haughtily.

"As you wish Lady Ravel" I smirked as I relaxed on the bed making it clear that I wanted Ravel to be the one to give me her virginity.

Ravel understood what was going on and straddled me slowly. "You should be honored Issei Hyoudou. Normally a human like you could never imagine being in this position with a Phenex like me" Ravel said haughtily. Clearly she was over her trauma and that was more fun for me.

As much fun as I was having it was time to reassert my dominance. "You've had your fun Ravel but now it's my turn to play" I said with a savage grin as I shocked her by grabbing her and shoving her down on my dick quickly piercing her hymen and causing her to scream at the new sensation.

"AHHHHH!" Ravel cried as I impaled myself on her taking her virginity in one swoop. I naturally ignored the blood since I was used to claiming virginities at this point.

"You've gotten far too cheeky for your own good Ravel. It's time to remind you how dominating dragons can be" I smirked. Before she could say anything I began pushing up slamming her body with fiercesome thrusts. She was pretty tight but I was going so quickly that I could work around it. The sight of her breasts jiggling above me was also pretty sweet.

"So good! So good! So good!" Ravel cried out as I continued to hammer her pussy.

"Oh but wait there's more" I smirked latching my tongue onto her breasts and licking them with my tongues.

"Amazing! Keep going!" Ravel cried out as she wrapped her arms around me to make sure she didn't go flying.

"Oh but I can do way more than that" I smirked as I flipped her onto the bed so her ass was in the air and her face was into the pillow. Now that I had her it was time to finish things up.

"What are you? KYAA!" Ravel screamed into the pillow as I began hammering her again. I did so love doggystyle and seeing Ravel submit so easily was music to my ears.

"I was holding back so you could get over your trauma. Now that you're feeling better I can really have some fun" I smirked before continuing to pound her pussy relentlessly while grabbing her breasts. For the next five minutes all Ravel felt was pleasure and if the occasional scream was any indication, her trauma was long gone and I had unleashed a sexual beast.

"Lord Issei I'm cumming" Ravel screamed out finally reaching her limits. She lasted longer than I expected but I guess that was because Devils were made of stronger stuff. Not that I was gonna complain.

"Here we go Ravel I'm slamming my load right inside" I announced.

"Let me have it Lord Issei!" Ravel cried out and I naturally obliged slamming my load into her just as she came from everything that had happened. Of course I wasn't done yet.

"I'm glad that you're over that trauma but I've got one more thing I want to do" I smirked as I scooped a bit of our combined juices with a finger and stuck it into her ass.

"Wait a minute, you're not seriously going to" Ravel exclaimed knowing what was next.

"Yes I am. Taking your pussy isn't enough for me Ravel" I said with a smirk as the idea of claiming her ass got me rock hard again

"Wait a minute that won't fit." Ravel said panicky.

"Oh don't worry you're lubed up and I'm sure that if I stretch you too much that Phenex recovery will make it all better" I smirked sadistically lining her up with my ass."

"Wait a- KYAAA" Ravel screamed before I plunged my dick into her ass.

"Man this is tighter than I thought" I said with a bit of a wince. Ravel's pussy was tight and her ass was even tighter.

"I told you that" Ravel grunted but admittedly wasn't in as much pain as she thought.

"Give me a second Ravel" I said with a gentle voice. Sure I could pound her ass relentlessly also but I decided to make her think I was worn out.

"Fine" Ravel groaned giving into the feeling and after a few minutes I was ready to go again.

"Here we go Ravel" I said with a far more gentle voice hoping to lower her guard.

"Ok-AYYYY" Ravel screamed as I began pummeling her ass with the same speed as before.

"Hey I didn't say I would take it easy did I" I said with a savage grin on my face.

"You're NGHH brutal NGHH" Ravel cried out in pleasure.

"Thank you. I am the dragon of domination after all" I smirked as I began round two. Just like before I relentlessly hammered Ravel's ass and played with her breasts at the same time knowing that it would make it harder and harder for her to resist

"I can't believe this. I'm cumming from being fucked in my ass" Ravel cried out as her pussy sprayed out even more love juice.

"Well here's your reward for a job well done" I smirked before cumming into her ass and filling her to the brim. Today wasn't going the way I planned but I wasn't about to complain.

"Thank you Lord Issei" Ravel said happily as she turned towards me and I could see the dazed expression on her face as she collapsed onto the bed. Damn it was enough to get me hard again but I quickly willed that away.

"Your welcome Ravel but now I have to go" I smirked before grabbing the covers and letting her rest but not before kissing her on the cheek again. There was a part of me that wanted to cuddle with her but I needed to get home so my parents didn't worry too much.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

"One of these days I'm gonna run out of juice" I groaned as I left Raynare's bedroom after even more fun. As payment for letting me use the love hotel, Raynare wanted to have sex again and I naturally agreed. Amusingly enough she wanted to do it at her dad's house instead of the hotel and here I was. Naturally, Azazel had a guest when I walked downstairs and quite the important one.

"So you're the Red Dragon Emperor" a young man said happily. He had long red hair and blue eyes. Despite the casual appearance of a black polo shirt and jeans I knew this guy was a big deal.

"It's an honor to meet you Lord Lucifer. So to what do I owe this pleasure" I said with a cheeky smile. I knew that Sirzechs was Azazel's drinking buddy so there was no doubt I'd meet him sooner or later but this wasn't exactly the best timing.

"I wanted to see what the man who managed to charm my sister and Azazel's daughter was like." Sirzechs said with a smile.

I could tell that his smile was fake and his visit wasn't as relaxed as he claimed, "You mean you want to see if I'm strong enough to beat Riser in a one on one battle." I replied. With Ravel's failure to kill me Riser was sure to up the ante.

"That's right though I'm curious how you dealt with the assassin he sent for you" Sirzechs said with a knowing smile.

I wasn't surprised that he knew about the assassin under the circumstances so I replied in kind, "Well it turns out his 'assassin' was his sister." I revealed catching both parties off guard.

"He sent Ravel" Sirzechs asked in shock.

"That's right. As for how I dealt with her, let's just say Rias isn't the only high class devil I've slept with." I revealed with a grin on my face that I probably shouldn't have under the circumstances.

Sirzechs was shocked by the news that I had slept with Ravel but he maintained a calm face much to my amusement. "You are something else Issei Hyoudou but onto the real reason I'm here." Sirzechs said sternly.

"You'll provide the barrier of course right?" I said with a smile. Sirzechs snapped his fingers and a barrier/

"Very well" I smirked before revealing my true full power balance breaker included. The shocked look on his face was something else and my grin couldn't have been wider once I dispelled the gear.

"You are indeed powerful enough and as such I have faith that you'll do what's necessary to save my sister." Sirzechs said confidently.

"Gladly Lord Lucifer, but I imagine you have to get back or Grayfia will get angry" I smirked knowing that Grayfia no doubt aware of what was happening.

"You're right but I look forward to seeing what you can do" Sirzechs said happily. As I left the house I couldn't help but smile at a job well done on multiple accounts.

(Scene Skip)

Monday arrived and I was looking forward to the end of the day. I knew that with Ravel's failure Riser would act and it would make things very interesting. Class went by quickly and with school over I decided to go to the ORC predicting that Riser would arrive at last. 'So Ddraig how strong do you think Riser is' I asked my partner in all of this.

" **I imagine he's fairly strong and his immortality is a slight problem but considering how the Devil King reacted you should be fine."**

'You have a point and it'll be very interesting to see him in person. I wonder what he'll dress like" I mused. Given everything I learned about the man I was positive he would amuse me.

" **I look forward to seeing how you mess with him" Ddraig told me as we arrived at the clubroom**

"Hello there Issei" Rias said happily as she opened the door. Akeno Koneko and Kiba were relatively calm but Asia was caught off guard.

"Wait a minute Issei knows about the supernatural." Asia said nervously having been unaware of my connection to her. Clearly Rias never told her about the night she was saved. Not that I could complain/

"Yes I do Asia. I have a sacred gear just like you" I said with a smirk.

"How do you know about my sacred gear?" Asia wondered.

"Because I was the one who convinced Rias to save you and to spare your old master Raynare." I explained.

"You knew Raynare-sama" Asia exclaimed.

"I was dating her for a while. She pretended to be a human named Yuuma Amano and became my girlfriend, but we can continue this story another time." I smirked as a magic circle appeared in the room. Unlike Rias's this one was bright orange and I that meant one thing. 'Riser is here' I thought with a smirk.

Soon the circle vanished and two people were waiting. The first was Grayfia Lucifer and I assumed the second was Riser Phenex. "Ahh it's been so long since I've been in the human world" the man announced flamboyantly.

"Hello Riser" Rias said with disgust in her voice. Riser was wearing a white t-shirt that was open at the top with a red blazer above and red pants. This guy screamed arrogance and he was everything that I expected him to be.

"It's lovely to see… YOUUUUUUU" Riser said angrily as he first looked to Rias before noticing me standing nearby.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you Riser but I'd be lying." I retorted.

"I was hoping I'd get a chance to meet the lowly human that slept with my lovely fiancée but I have to admit I'm not impressed." Riser scoffed.

"The feelings mutual Riser. You're everything I expected you to be and more" I scoffed back.

"Show some respect you little bastard. I still can't believe Ravel failed to kill you." Riser scoffed.

"Wait what" Rias exclaimed clearly not aware of what happened.

"Oh you didn't know." I smirked. "Riser sent his little sister Ravel to kill me the other day. Amusingly enough she shared the fate of the last girl who tried to kill me." I teased wanting to see if he took the bait.

"I'm afraid my sister is very much alive so I have no idea what fate she shared." Riser replied not realizing what I meant.

"You don't mean" Rias exclaimed being aware of what happened between me and Raynare.

"What's going on?" Riser smirked.

"Let's just say that your fiancée isn't the only person you're connected to that I slept with" I taunted waiting to see him flip out. I naturally got my wish.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Riser screamed in anger realizing that I had sex with his sister.

"Oh my. How naughty" Akeno chuckled.

"Talk about naughty. Ravel was timid at first but man she knows how to work it. I guess watching you defile your peerage allowed her to learn a few tricks" I smirked seeing Riser get red in the face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Riser growled as he began to power up his magic. Rias and the rest of her peerage got nervous for a moment while I looked at him almost bored.

"That's enough Riser! If you're going to settle your differences do it on the battlefield" Grayfia said sternly flaring out her killing intent. I was actually surprised she waited so long but again I wasn't about to complain.

"Sorry about that. The idea that this peasant forced himself on my sister was infuriating." I almost scoffed at the irony but I decided on a nice little but of payback.

"I'd understand your feelings… if I actually did that. Ravel came onto me and it…was...glorious" I smirked emphasizing the last bit.

"That's enough Riser and you two Mr." Grayfia said calmly wanting to hide the fact I knew her. Grayfia was truly something else.

"Hyoudou. My name is Issei Hyoudou." I replied respectfully.

"Well Issei Hyoudou, I'd appreciate if you two didn't blow up this building. How about you meet Lord Riser on the battlefield in five days and settle your differences there." Grayfia suggested.

"Fine by me." I replied not worrying too much.

"Excellent suggestion. I want you to train as hard as possible human because after I kill you I'll deal with my traitorous fiancée.

"Whatever you say loser phenex" I retorted.

"Hmph until then" Riser scoffed as he left with Grayfia. Clearly I had won this war of words and I loved it.

"Well that was fun" I smirked happily as I turned towards the rest of the ORC.

"Uffufu so you slept with Rias and Riser's sister. We have quite the interesting junior." Akeno said with a lustful look in her eyes.

"Anyway Issei what are you going to do. Riser is strong and even with the boosted gear it'll be a tough battle." Rias said irritably knowing that Akeno would probably come after me soon enough.

"You'd think that wouldn't you." I smirked. I love how Rias was still unaware of just how powerful I really was.

"Care to explain Issei" Rias questioned. Of course Rias soon got her answer as I showed off about 50% of my power.

"Woah" Kiba exclaimed.

"Incredible" Asia added.

"I'm definitely celebrating with you afterwards." Akeno said lustfully.

"Okay. So you're really strong" Rias said in shock.

"Uh huh" I replied with a savage grin. Riser had no idea what was waiting for him and I was going to enjoy beating his ass.

 **Next Chapter: Revelations**


	7. Chronicle 7

Chronicle 7: Revelations

 **Main Girls Involved: None**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

"You're unbelievable you know that Issei." Irina groaned as she spoke with me on the phone. It had been a day since my introduction to Riser and I decided to call her to update her on my latest exploits. Naturally she wasn't thrilled to learn I was dragged into a battle that had nothing to do with me.

"It's not my fault that the supernatural is filled with idiots. Rias thought that the best chance she had of getting me to join her was to trick me using Raynare, instead of using the fact that I was a pervert and she's one of the hottest girls in the school. Raynare is Azazel's daughter yet she didn't realize that killing me wouldn't actually stop Rias from claiming me or not be suspicious of the fact that she was in the town for two weeks and the devils hadn't noticed her. Ravel volunteered to kill me but came back unharmed and yet Riser didn't think something was off. I mean the guy still thinks I'm a freaking human. How the hell did he miss that?" I groaned. His stupidity was amazing.

"Well I can't argue with that really. Based on what you've said, Rias is clueless and that Riser guy thinks with his penis. Both are horrible combination when you consider that they're devils. Of course it's partially my fault for letting you have all the fun you wanted as long as you weren't a devil." Irina groaned remembering their now infamous deal/

"Hey we both knew that girls were going to flock to me because of my nature and the fact I was the Red Dragon Emperor." I shrugged. It wasn't the first time that we had a talk about my various relationships and it probably wouldn't be the last.

"That doesn't mean that I want to hear about all of these girls coming into your life. By the way next time we get to meet you're making it up to me Issei Hyoudou." Irina said angrily. Classic Irina she couldn't stay too mad for long.

"For a girl who's as dedicated to the church as you are I'm surprised at how envious you are of the other girls Irina" I teased.

"Oh shut up! God's dead so me being jealous isn't gonna change anything. Hell that's part of why we're dating" Irina lashed out. I could tell Irina stopped because she definitely didn't mean to do it.

"Yea I know" I replied solemnly as I remembered how both of us learned the truth. Irina moved away around the time we were eight years old and I admit I never expected to see her again. Then one summer when I was 13, I got a call from Irina's dad saying that he wanted me and my family to come to England. Turns out Irina had just become an exorcist and her father decided to tell her one of the Supernatural World's greatest secrets; the Death of God during the Great War. Irina naturally didn't take it well and her father called us so I could see her figuring our bond was the only thing saving her. A week later Irina and I were dating, and fucking, and I learned my destiny about being the Red Dragon Emperor. It was a crazy week to be sure.

Neither of us liked talking about what happened when we started dating so Irina naturally changed the subject, "So what will you do. You have five days until the battle and I doubt you'll take off school knowing your newfound popularity." Irina wondered.

Her new statement reminded me of something we needed to discuss, "Speaking of school, I think Murayama knows about the supernatural. Did you tell her anything?" I wondered.

"No and you know I'm not that careless." Irina said firmly not liking the accusation. I couldn't blame her since she knew how dangerous it was telling the world about the supernatural.

"Well the other day I mentioned Sona's real name and she wasn't affected by it. Maybe I'm just worrying over nothing." I replied.

"Maybe, maybe not? What was Murayama's last name again? For some reason I never got it from her." Irina wondered. I wasn't surprised she didn't know her last name but clearly she realized something.

"Her last name is Kirishima. Why do you ask?"

"You gotta be freaking kidding me" Irina exclaimed clearly having realized something.

"Care to fill me in" I asked curiously.

"Now I know why we get along so well despite you, it's because her dad was an exorcist."

"Excuse me" I asked in shock.

"Her father is probably Todo Kyoshiro. He was my dad's second in command when he was an exorcist. Unlike my dad who stayed with the Church, he retired and started a family. He took his wife's name so none of his old enemies would attack him in his new life."

"Wait a minute, I thought Murayama's father was a regular kendo champion."

"He probably was later on in life. Kendo probably helped him keep his skills sharp after he retired but the guy is definitely an exorcist." Irina said confidently.

I couldn't believe that her father was an exorcist but I could focus on that later. "Seems you've given me a lot to think about Irina" I said calmly. If Murayama knew about the supernatural it could make things very interesting for me down the road.

"Just get ready for your battle and don't get your butt kicked too hard" Irina said sarcastically.

"Good night" I replied with a smirk on my face. Clearly Irina wasn't worried about the battle and that was a beautiful thing. However I was going to have a long talk with Todo Kirishima and see how much his daughter knew. Luckily for me the kendo club had a match today so I could visit them without too much interference.

(Scene Skip)

"Hello is Lord Kirishima here. This is Issei Hyoudou" I said calmly as I arrived at the entrance to Murayama's house. When I came by without Murayama I had to announce myself which was a slight pain but it had to be done.

I had to wait for a minute until a voice replied, "Lord Kirishima is in the dojo. He'll be waiting for you." the voice said calmly.

After the door opened I went straight for the dojo where I knew he'd be waiting. When I arrived I was treated to quite the unusual sight Todo was in his usual meditative stance but this time in exorcist robes. I was lucky that Murayama was gone so I could do this without any interference.

"I wondered when you'd find out the truth" the man said calmly. It bothered me a bit that he realized why I was here but only a bit.

"So how long have you known about me and my power." I said with a smile. I never was one for games and I had to do this quickly or Murayama would find out.

"I knew about you the minute Murayama introduced you to me. I didn't say anything because she was determined to pay back her savior for what happened. I must confess I was shocked to learn that the Red Dragon Emperor saved my baby girl but considering how much Touji likes you I suppose I can't complain." Todo said with a smirk.

"So you did know old man Touji." I said with a hint of amusement.

"Yes and I'm aware you're dating his daughter as well. I imagine she's the head of your little harem is she not."

I was surprised he knew about my harem since Murayama didn't strike me as the type to mention this. "Yes and Irina approves of my 'fun' as long as I don't become a devil." I replied with a smile much to Todo's amusement.

Todo seemed to chuckle at the revelation and didn't let it phase him much. "That sounds about right but onto business. Did you come just to find out how much I know or is there something else you want from me." Todo said with a curious expression on his face.

"Admittedly, I came just to find out about how much you know and now that I know I'm going home." I said smiling before making my way home.

"Just promise me one thing." Todo said calmly though I could tell that this was important.

"I won't get Murayama pregnant. Ddraig made me sterile long ago." I joked.

"Not that you brat." Todo growled clearly not appreciating the joke. "Promise me you'll stay alive. Murayama cares about you deeply and I doubt she'd be too happy if you died for real."

"I'm not kicking the bucket anytime soon. Besides if I did I'm pretty sure you and old man Touji would find a way to bring me back just to torture me'" I replied before leaving.

"Cheeky brat" Todo retorted.

"Thanks" I replied as left the dojo without running into Murayama.

(Scene Skip)

The day of the battle had finally arrived and I arrived at the Occult Research Club with a smile on my face. Instead of wearing my uniform I decided to go with the school's black tracksuit and a white shirt underneath with some tennis shoes. That was all I was going to need for now and when the time came I'd reveal my real power. Rias was there along with the rest of her peerage and Grayfia, who would take me to the battlefield.

"Issei are you sure you want to do this" Rias said nervously as she got a look at me. It was actually amazing that she forgot the display of power that I showed her the other day. "It's a little late to be losing faith in me Rias." I said cheekily.

"I haven't lost faith it's just" Rias started to say before I kissed her on the lips shocking everybody there.

"Rias you saw what I could do, and that was only a taste of my full power. You gave your virginity to the right guy." I smirked as I looked at a shocked Rias.

"That wasn't your full power." Rias exclaimed.

"Not at all, a dragon only shows his fangs when necessary." I said with a smile as I cupped Rias's face. Rias was about to kiss back but was interrupted by Grayfia.

"I hate to interrupt the fun but I believe Mr. Hyoudou has a battle to deal with." Grayfia said angrily.

"Well I'm off" I smirked leaving Rias behind. I snuck a glance at Akeno who definitely struck me as the type who wanted a sinful relationship.

When I arrived at the arena I was fairly impressed by what I was pretty impressed by Grayfia set up. The arena was like the old Roman colosseums and as I looked towards where the king would sit I saw Sirzechs but I could tell that three other powerful figures were with him, no doubt the other devil kings. Riser was waiting for me in the center wearing the same flamboyant outfit from before. The confident demeanor he had almost bored me to tears. "Ahh glad you could make it. I'm assuming you said your last goodbyes." Riser said confidently.

"Yep, I shared a lovely moment with your fiancée. She was rather worried for me." I smirked knowing that I had landed the first verbal hit.

"Why you little" Riser growled as he began to flare his power.

"That's enough gentlemen. Why don't you save your energy for the battle?" Grayfia suggested.

"Fine fine, just tell everybody the terms of the battle so I can waste this guy." Riser scoffed.

"For once I agree." I smirked which Riser didn't take too well.

Grayfia shrugged before turning to the crowd, "Welcome everybody to this special battle between Issei Hyoudou and Riser Phenex. This will b battle and as a special treat Issei hyoudou has been given one Phenex tear; an item that allows him to heal himself completely but just once." Grayfia announced before giving me a vial which I assumed held the tear.

"Oh that's a nice gift" I said with a smile as I put it away. Fortunately for me, Grayfia hid my real power as the Red Dragon Emperor so it wouldn't be as difficult as you think. She truly is devious.

"I wanted to at least give you some chance you are human after all." Riser said confidently.

"You'll regret that" I smirked as I began to stretch. The fact he still hadn't figured out my secret was astounding. The lack of reaction to what was going on should've been an obvious clue but it was clear that Riser didn't know what I could do.

"This battle will end when one of the two men is unable to continue." Grayfia announced.

"So then Mr. Hyoudou any last words before I destroy you." Riser taunted. A weak taunt but a predictable one. Now was the chance to really do some damage.

"Yes actually I have some things I'd like to say to you and I hope the whole crowd will enjoy what I'm about to say." I said with a smile.

"Oh! Please do tell. I'm sure the crowd would love the ramblings of a lowly human." Riser said in a heavily sarcastic voice. Clearly he was amused by all of this and I was about to ruin his day and his reputation.

"First is this little nugget of information. Rias is a beautiful girl with an incredible appearance and an even more incredible body. At the school we both attend, you can count on one hand the number of guys that haven't fantasized about her in some way." I revealed. There was no doubt that Rias was watching somewhere and blushing heavily at what I was telling people.

"What's your point? I know she's beautiful and that's part of why I want to marry her" Riser scoffed.

I was disappointed by his words but also that he didn't understand what I meant. "That this girl who could probably get any guy she wanted to take her virginity went out of her way to seek out me; a guy who is probably one of the biggest perverts in the entire school? Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"Again what's your point?" Riser said still not getting it much to my disappointment.

"Well since you haven't figured it out I'll get to point number 2. When you found out that a "lowly human" slept with your fiancée you were going to send an assassin to kill him and rid you of the problem. No doubt using the fact to intimidate Rias later on" I revealed much to the shock of the crowd.

"You still haven't made your point." Riser growled again. No doubt he was furious that the crowd now knew what he had done and that his reputation took a major hit from the news.

"Well don't you find it strange that the person you chose, your younger sister Ravel, not only failed to kill me, but came back unharmed. Well outside of the loss of her virginity." I said with a shit eating grin knowing that was a sore spot for him.

"Get to the point you bastard." Riser roared. He was getting tired of my games and was no doubt furious I took her virginity.

"Fine fine, well to start off Rias finds you revolting Riser and I can't blame her. You were going to get your marriage as long as you were patient but you couldn't do that. From what Ravel tells me you treat your peerage like your sex slaves and spend all your free time having sex; Hell I bet Ravel's only in your peerage so you can say I have the ultimate harem peerage. I can understand why Rias wouldn't want to marry you and why your sister would decide not to kill me and see if I can beat you." I spoke about Ravel with a particular amount of venom since she told me about the story.

"GET TO THE POINT!" Riser growled clearly on the verge of exploding. There was no doubt that what I revealed had shattered his reputation and would make him a horrible marriage candidate. Phase one of my plan was complete.

"Ahh right my point." I smirked knowing that the mental advantage. "Well it's that I'm not completely human."

"So what are you!?" Riser growled.

"Well okay fine I am human, but I'm a human with a sacred gear." I smirked as I held up my left hand. **"BOOSTED GEAR"** I yelled out as a pair of red and green fingerless gloves appeared on my hands. Normally the boosted gear was a gauntlet but I worked something out with Ddraig to make them gloves in order to be more useful in battle.

"Impossible! You're the Red Dragon Emperor!" Riser exclaimed. The murmurs through the crowd hit a fever pitch and now things were really getting fun.

"Yep and now that my secrets out, It's time to show you what I can do" I said with a cold ferocity as I began to power up. It was finally time to reveal my strength and show the world most of what I can do. The entire crowd was shocked to see my power and I knew that things were about to get good. I was a tad bit surprised when Riser started to chuckle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Well now this is a real battle." Riser said happily.

"Good you're not afraid." I said with a smile on my face. This guy was definitely arrogant but the fact he was taking this seriously made me smile.

"I must admit something about you did bother me and now I know what it is. So come at me Red Dragon Emperor. Show me that your legendary power isn't for show." Riser taunted.

"With pleasure" I smirked before vanishing out of nowhere.

"He's fast" Riser yelled out before I appeared behind him.

"Thanks" I smirked as I sent him flying with a kick to the back. The shock of the kick sent him flying but he stopped himself just before reaching the edge of the arena.

" **BOOST"** my gear shouted as I got the first of my powerups.

"Well at least this won't be a quick battle." Riser said happily as he charged at me with his wings unfurled. Riser unleashed a series of jabs at me hoping to catch me off guard but I dodged all of them.

"Well at least you're strong" I smirked as it came time for my second boost.

" **BOOST"**

"You can't dodge me forever. You're just a human. Eventually you'll tire out." Riser shouted as he continued to attack me relentlessly.

"Yea I know" I smirked. It was obvious what Riser's plan was and I had to admit it was an impressive one. He didn't use his magic attacks he just went for a straight up brawl. He was planning to wear me out and then hammer me with powerful magic but that wasn't gonna work.

" **BOOST"**

"You've already got three boosts kid. If you want any chance of winning this battle you're gonna need to up the ante because we're even right now" Riser smirked as he stopped his assault.

"I'm surprised you're giving me so much time Riser." I smirked.

"Well it's because I have the advantage." Riser smirked.

"Oh!" I said with amusement. He was painfully predictable and it showed.

"The boosted gear is said to be able to double your base power every 10 seconds."

I deadpanned slightly, "Yea I know. It's kinda my sacred gear." I deadpanned.

"Then you should know that every person naturally has a certain amount of energy they can contain. For magical beings like me it's far higher and with my natural Phenex traits mine is among the highest."

"And as a human my limit is obviously vastly inferior to yours." I finished his statement.

"That's right. All I need to do is wait for you to reach your limit and I win." Riser said much to my amusement.

"That's a very nice statement however you're missing two important factors." I replied knowing that there was some truth to his statement but knowing that he was missing pieces.

"Really so what do I have wrong." Riser taunted.

"The first is that even if I reset the power. My speed is enough to dodge your attacks until I can power up again. I mean I have ben dodging you already" I revealed causing Riser to growl.

"And what's the second." Riser scowled. He quickly realized that there was more to me than meets the eye.

"You're assuming I can't go further than the basic form" I smirked.

"It can't be" Riser exclaimed clearly knowing what was next.

"That's right. **BALANCE BREAKER"**

With that shout the crimson armor of the balance breaker was revealed and this was going to get pretty intense. "So Riser are you ready for Round 2" I said confidently.

" **Remember partner you can push this state for only five minutes. Afterwards it'll get really ugly for you" Ddraig warned me.**

'Yes but five minutes is more than enough to overwhelm Riser and I still have the Phenex tear.' I replied. After all I wasn't the only one playing to a weakness.

"Let's go Red Dragon Emperor" Riser said happily as he charged me again.

"Yea I won't be going easy anymore" I replied coldly before charging.

"Sounds good to ME" Riser shouted out as round two began. The brutal exchange of punches and kicks had the arena in a fever pitch and there was no doubt that everybody watching was being treated to a high level battle.

(Rias P.O.V)

As I watched Issei and Riser face off I was stunned by how strong he really was. "This is incredible" I said in shock. Next to me was my queen Akeno and my best friend Sona and her queen Tsubaki. Our peerages were out doing other business.

"That pervert is something else." Tsubaki said in disbelief.

"How in the world did he hide that much strength from us" Sona exclaimed in shock.

"Ufufufu if he's this fierce in battle I wonder how fierce he is in bed." Akeno said with drool on her face.

"That's hardly appropriate Akeno." Tsubaki said

"Maybe so but I know that both of our Kings have done some stuff with him" Akeno teased.

"What!" Tsubaki and I said in shock as we turned towards a stunned Sona.

"What are you talking about Akeno" Sona said nervously. It was as though she hid stuff from us.

"Oh come now. You called him to your office a week ago and it just happened to be the day after Rias spoke with him. Plus I've noticed that you've stopped using that plain underwear you always use. What happened with our Red Dragon Emperor" Akeno teased. You know now that I think about it Sona's underwear had been far flashier than usual recently.

"Sona did you…" I was about to ask my best friend if she had indeed slept with Issei.

"No! I didn't sleep with Issei." Sona protested. "I gave him a blowjob in order to convince him to help you but that's it." Sona sad weakly. Well I didn't see that coming.

"Aww how lucky! So is he big" Akeno said with a teasing smile.

"Let's focus on the battle girls" Sona said angrily but the blush on her face was obvious. Man this had become something else and as I watched Issei and Riser I was shocked by what was going on.

(Ravel P.O.V)

I couldn't believe it. That human was keeping up with my brother as they clashed and neither was giving an inch. "He's certainly stronger then I imagined" I said to myself as I watched with a few of my fellow peerage members. Next to me was Mihae my trusted aide and fellow bishop. She was wearing her traditional kimono in a combination of orange purple and pink with her black hair tied up on opposite sides. Along with Mihae was Xuelan my brother's rook. She was wearing her traditional blue cheongsam and her black hair was in buns. The rest of the peerage didn't care since they believed my brother would easily win the battle.

"He is strong" Xuelan praised. I had to agree with her and I imagine that Issei will only grow stronger.

"Lady Ravel I'm curious about something" Mihae asked me curiously.

"What's that Mihae" I wondered. This was problematic since Mihae was extremely sharp.

"When he spoke to your brother he seemed to suggest that you two spoke about various matters but he was particularly harsh when he spoke about you.

"Yea she's right. It was as though when you went to kill him something happened. I mean I can't imagine you giving yourself to that young man without a reason" Xuelan said calmly as though she was looking for the answer to a question she didn't want to ask.

This was bad. Mihae was sharp and Xuelan was equally so, "I'm going to tell you girls a secret and I want you to keep it from the rest of the girls." I said hesitantly.

"You can tell us anything Lady Ravel" Mihae said confidently. Xuelan's nod of approval further continued my point.

"Very well" I said calmly before telling the girls about that night at the party. Needless to say the girls were shocked at what I revealed particularly Mihae since she was my aide. I also explained that I asked the young man to take my virginity to help me get over what happened.

"I see. Well I can only imagine how horrible it must've been for you Milady and I'm glad that young man helped you get over it." Mihae said as she held onto me.

"Mihae is right and I hope that this young man knocks some sense into Lord Riser." Xuelan added.

"Thank you girls. Now let's see how the battle plays out." I said happily.

(Issei P.O.V)

As my mental timer came to one minute I was beginning to see the end of the battle. Because I wanted to maximize the timer I was planning to use the Phenex tear once I got close to the end. "This has been an impressive battle Riser" I said wearily as the minute approached.

"I agree and it's a shame that this battle is nearly over." Riser said panting as well. It was obvious that he was out of strength and it was time to end this. Fortunately for me, I hadn't boosted my power much in order to maximize the time.

"Yes I agree and it's thanks to your foolishness that I've been able to win" I said happily knowing that all I needed to do was boost my power a little bit and give him the finishing blow

"What!" Riser scowled in anger.

"You lost because you failed to address the weakness of your famous immortality and I've been abusing it since the battle began."

"What do you mean?" Riser wondered.

"I've played a few RPGs over the years and immortality is a beautiful weapon but it has a weakness. It uses up FAR too much stamina." I smirked as I flexed a bit.

"So what?"

"So if you get into a physical battle with somebody that stamina drains even quicker. I imagine that most of your opponents tried to overwhelm your immortality by using powerful magic attacks. That's the wrong way to do it" I smirked.

" **BOOST x 3" my gear shouted out.**

"All one needs to do is use physical strength. That saps your energy far faster and since physical strength doesn't require as much energy for most people they naturally beat you." I explained before charging at Riser and hammering him with a punch in the gut.

"So you're saying" Riser gasped as he fell to the ground.

"If you focused more on building up strength, instead of having sex with your peerage, you would've had the physical strength required to overwhelm me." I said confidently as Riser Phenex fell to the ground defeated. I had won the battle but used far more strength then I care for.

Grayfia appeared out of nowhere having left the arena at some point earlier in the battle "The winner is Issei hyoudou" Grayfia announced as the crowd exploded with applause.

As I enjoyed the applause I made my way over to Riser who had just got off the ground, "That was an excellent battle Riser and it was close" I said with a smile while extending my hand.

Riser accepted my hand and smiled as well, "Yes it was. I underestimated you and I think ultimately that cost me. I imagine if we get a rematch you'd have a much harder time beating me:

I smirked a bit since he wasn't far off, "Probably right but in the end we probably won't get that chance. After all I'm still merely a human."

"Oh well. You've won and I'll back off Rias. Besides I've got to reclaim my reputation after you revealed all those things about me. So we're pretty much even right?" Riser said humbly.

"Yep. I got to have sex with two beautiful girls thanks to you." I teased.

"Jackass" Riser growled rather playfully.

"Thanks" I smirked as I made my way back to the waiting room where Grayfia would no doubt take me home. Once I arrived I dispelled the balance breaker and quickly grabbed the Phenex tear I put in my pocket and drank it. I could feel the Phenex tear working and my muscles, which had been heavily strained from the battle calmed down.

" **That was reckless partner. You nearly lost that battle." Ddraig lectured.**

"Spare me Ddraig, we both know I was never going to lose. If worst came to worst I had the Phenex Tear."

" **That's not the point. You cannot use your balance breaker for more than five minutes. Luckily you were able to win the battle before you were forced to use the tear."**

"Well there are two options for me to solve the problem. I either become a devil, which I can't do because of my promise with Irina. Or I give you part of my body and become part dragon which you don't seem to want to do."

" **Because if I make you a dragon it'll change everything and you know it."**

"Might I offer you a different solution" Grayfia said calmly as she entered the room catching me off guard.

"Bah! I forgot you were here" I cursed as I noticed Grayfia appear. "Anyway what's this about a different solution?" I wondered since it was clear she overheard my conversation.

"The creator of the evil pieces, the way we turn humans and other supernatural creatures into devils, is a scientist named Ajuka Beelzebub. You might be eager to learn that he is also one of the four current Devil Kings and created the rating game." Grayfia explained.

"That's all fine and good but I don't see your point" I said impatiently. I was impressed that one person was able to do both the evil pieces and create the rating game. It required an incredible level of intelligence for that.

"My point is that as a scientist he didn't succeed on the first attempt. I'm sure that he kept some of his failures around and the information that led to the failures." Grayfia said with a smirk on her face.

I had an idea of what she was getting at and it was an extremely wild idea, "Let me guess. You'll have him create a piece exclusively for me that would allow me to channel the power of my sacred gear easier but yet not become a devil." I wondered.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting. All I would require is a sample of your blood and a day or two in order to solve the problem." Grayfia said curiously.

"Why would you do that for me? All I did was prevent Rias from marrying Riser?" I asked in confusion

"Ahh but you're forgetting about the incident in the church. The one that got lady Rias her second bishop"

I had forgotten about that and clearly something else went down, "So what happened that would allow me to get that kind of special favor."

"After Lady Rias left and reported home Sirzechs sent one of his peerage to the church to see what happened. It turns out that the person that arrived was a youth devil named Diodora Astaroth and Ajuka is his older brother." Grayfia said with a smile.

I was shocked that somebody related to a Devil King would work with the fallen angels. "As intriguing as that is I don't know what that means for me." I asked curiously.

"Well it means that thanks to you we've discovered a traitor in our midst and we'll be monitoring him very closely moving forward. It's earned you a favor from us devil kings and I doubt something as minor as this would hurt." Grayfia said with a smile. The idea that she considered what she was doing a minor favor was incredible.

"Well give me a few days to consider. That's a big change and I need to think about it. I'll at least give you my blood as a sign of good faith" I replied before reaching my arm out.

Grayfia smiled and brought out a small needle in order to take my blood. "Very well" Grayfia said happily as she took the blood. I was surprised that she had that so ready and a plan like that was already in place. Then again I bet Azazel told Sirzechs during one of their drinking sessions.

"Let's get back to the ORC" I said calmly wanting to get home and relax.

"Before we do I'll give you this magic circle that will let you get a hold of me." Grayfia said calmly before handing me a piece of brown paper similar to Rias's contract.

"Very well" I approved. Things had changed for the better.

(Scene Skip)

When we arrived back at the Occult Research Club I was met by Rias Sona Akeno and Tsubaki. Before I could say a thing, Rias ran over and got me in a bear hug, "Thank you so much Issei" Rias said happily no doubt grateful that the marriage to Riser was over.

"Your welcome Rias but it was what I promised." I said calmly though I was still in a bit of pain.

"Of course" Rias said respectfully as she left the hug. She realized that this was business but not pleasure.

"You were far more impressive than I expected." Sona said with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you girls. I'd love to stay and chat but I need to get home." I said sternly. I was about to leave when Akeno took her turn to embrace me from behind pressing her breast against my back,

"You should stay with us for a bit Issei. I doubt Rias would be opposed to a naked celebration, I know I'm not." Akeno purred into my ear.

"Akeno what are you saying." Sona blushed heavily.

Akeno got off of me and looked towards Sona with a savage grin. "Aww come on Sona. Rias had sex with him and you've obviously had some fun with him; me and Tsubaki should get a turn." Akeno teased.

"Keep me out of it" Tsubaki protested.

"Me too. This is all you Akeno" Sona protested despite a heavy blush.

As amusing at it was I did need to get some rest. "Sorry Akeno, I have to get home to rest. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for fun moving forward" I said calmly. Dealing with the recent drama had been an annoyance but now that it was over it was time for me to get a break.

 **Next Chapter: Return to Normalcy… nevermind**


	8. Chronicle 8

Chronicle 8:Return to Normalcy… Nevermind

 **Main girls involved: Raynare and Sona**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

"I don't see the problem Issei. If this plan works you'll be able to fix your balance breaker problem and you keep your end of the deal." Irina explained as we sat on the phone. It was Sunday afternoon but early morning for Irina when I called her to give her the latest update. I would've done it the day before but I was too tired from the battle.

"Yea I know but I still find it strange that they're giving this ability to me so easily." Issei admitted.

"She said it herself. Thanks to what you've done they now have access to a traitor. Plus there's no doubt in my mind that things are just getting started." Irina said ominously.

"Hmm what do you mean by that?" I wondered.

"If this Diodora Astaroth somehow got access to fallen angels and exorcists it means that there are traitors. We both know there's never just one traitor."

"In other words it'll be necessary for me to get far stronger." I groaned knowing that she was right.

"Yea but for now, you should relax. Have a normal Sunday and try to live a normal life." Irina said calmly before hanging up. It was always good to talk to Irina because she was a calming presence. For now I could just relax and enjoy my lazy Sunday. Hopefully Monday would be a bit more normal.

(Scene Skip)

"What the hell" I muttered in disbelief as I sat in my homeroom class. The reason for my disbelief was the person standing at the front of the classroom acting as a new student.

"Nice to meet you everybody, my name is Yuuma Amano" Raynare said much to my disbelief. Apparently she decided to transfer into our school for some idiotic reason and she was in my homeroom.

"Everybody please make Ms Amano feel welcome" my homeroom teacher said in his usual boring style. However I was focused on the fact that my fallen angel ex was now one of my classmates.

'Please don't look towards me please don't look towards me' I thought to myself praying that Raynare wasn't going to cause me a larger headache. Then I realized that the seat next to me was empty and I groaned knowing what was coming next.

"Why don't you sit in the seat next to Mr. Hyoudou" the teacher instructed much to my displeasure.

Raynare looked towards me and I saw the smile on her face, "Hey there Issei. How are you" Yuuma said as she went over to me. I had a bad feeling something stupid was going to happen and I never liked those feelings.

"I'm fine Yuuma." I said irritably.

"Yea I'm sorry about what happened on our date." Yuuma said apologetically. Those words caused the class to stir for a moment. After all I used the fact that she met with her ex during our date in order to hide what really happened. Just great this was really about to get interesting.

"We'll talk later Yuuma." I said sternly.

"Fine fine" Yuuma teased before sitting down.

"Wait a minute, Isn't Yuuma Amano the name of Issei's ex-girlfriend; the one who ditched him on their date for her ex-boyfriend. The one who made Issei so miserable that he watched porn all night and overslept" Alana shouted out causing me to mentally face palm. The class stirred even more and I knew what it meant.

'And. here. We. Go.' I thought to myself as I noticed Raynare on the verge of cracking up. Once the lunch break came things were going to be a real headache.

(Murayama P.O.V)

Class went by relatively quickly for everybody but it was obvious that when lunch break happened the chaos was going to begin. When the bell rang Issei quickly grabbed his stuff and fled, most likely to the rooftop, while Yuuma stuck around. At first I could tell she was amused by all the attention but the number of questions caused her to quickly leave also.

"Well that was boring. She fled just as quickly as Issei did. Not that I can blame her."

"Yeah" I groaned in annoyance.

"What's wrong Mury" Katase asked nervously.

"Nothing, I just need to get some air." I groaned using that as an excuse to go to the rooftop to speak to Issei. After all there was another reason why I needed to see him. It was faint but I sensed an odd aura around Yuuma. It was similar to the aura I felt when I saw Rias Issei and even Kiba for some odd reason. When I arrived at the rooftop I felt something strange as I went up the stairs but when I arrived at the rooftop I was caught off guard by what I heard.

"What the hell are you doing in this school Yuuma?" I heard Issei exclaim. I wanted to get closer and here what they said. When I did I saw Issei standing with Yuuma and he wasn't happy.

"We're alone Issei can't you at least call me by my real name" Yuuma said with a cheeky smile before I got the shock of my lifetime. Yuuma stripped naked for Issei before doing what I could best be described as transforming. Her breasts grew much larger and her hair changed as well. Plus there was her outfit which reminded me of a chainmail bikini and freaking wings. What the hell was going on?

"What are you up to Raynare?" Issei asked him almost in shock. Wait a minute did Issei know she could transform and why did he call her Raynare.

"Aww calm down Issei and let's have some fun" Yuuma said with a smile as she bent down and fished Issei's cock out. Was she really about to give him a blowjob.

"What if somebody comes up here?" Issei groaned.

"Then they can watch. I'm sure it'll just add to the legend of Issei Hyoudou. I've heard that ever since our date you've had quite a bit of fun with the girls in this school." Yuuma teased Issei as she licked over his cock. I can't believe she was doing this, I thought they two broke up.

"Shut it! I had to come up with something quick to explain why I was alive when apparently I was in a car accident. I never guessed that I would become the new Prince of Kuoh" Issei groaned as Yuuma continued her blowjob. As I watched them I remembered my shock at that whole day. Something about it seemed odd the whole time and I was right.

"I bet, but saying that you were late because I dumped you was a stroke of genius. When that girl said that I had to stop from busting a gut." Raynare smirked as she started using her breasts.

"Shut it! That day was a pain in the ass. Shit I'm about to cum" Issei cursed. It's like I was watching a scene out of some bizarre movie.

"Then let me have it Issei. Give me some of that spunk" Yuuma teased. Issei sure let her have it and came all over her outfit and her breasts. I don't know what the hell I was watching.

'Are you happy now?" Issei growled. I had to admit it was odd seeing him so angry despite getting a blowjob and boobjob.

"Not quite" Yuuma said with a smile before looking over to where I was hiding. "You can come out now girlie. I'm done with him." Yuuma said towards me before changing back into her other body. I was trapped but I came out anyway and if looks could kill the one Issei gave Yuuma would've slaughtered him.

'Murayama! How!" Issei cursed.

"Hey Issei!" I said bashfully.

"Now I'm happy!" Yuuma said as she got dressed and left but not before kissing him on the cheek. "Have fun Issei" Yuuma teased.

(Issei P.O.V)

What was already a headache had become a disaster. Murayama discovered Yuuma's secret and depending on how much she heard the supernatural world might be exposed. "So how long were you there?"

"Long enough to see that there's a lot more to your relationship with Yuuma then I thought and you've been hiding some big secrets." Murayama said angrily.

"Yea I have." I said regretfully. I didn't want to lie to Murayama so I admitted that much.

"Do these secrets have to do with an odd aura around you?" Murayama said nervously.

"Odd aura?" I questioned almost afraid to ask. If I was right Murayama was beginning to awaken her exorcist powers. This was not good.

"Yeah. Ever since the year started I've felt a strange aura around you. I usually only notice it when we have sex but I've felt it more during school recently." Murayama said calmly.

I wanted to tell her more but I figured that it wasn't my place, "Ask your father." I said calmly.

"Issei what else are you hiding from me." Murayama protested clearly wanting answers.

"Please Murayama just talk to your dad. It's easier to hear the news coming from him then me" I pleaded. Today was an absolute headache and made worse by Raynare exposing the supernatural to Murayama. I didn't have the patience for this.

"Fine but I don't like this." Murayama accepted. Hopefully that would be the last bizarre scene of the day.

(Scene Skip)

Unfortunately for me, the moment with Murayama was NOT the last bizarre scene of the day. I was about to go home when Motohama ran towards me, "Dude you gotta see this. The two great ladies are taking on the President and Vice president of the student council in a tennis match. I don't know why it's happening but this'll be good." Motohama exclaimed. Luckily for us most of the kids were gone by now and it was only a few.

I noticed Raynare was there also and snuck over to her when Motohama wasn't looking. "So do you have any idea why these devils are doing this?" Raynare wondered.

"Not a clue, though I have to admit that they look pretty good." I admitted. Akeno was wearing a yellow sleeveless blouse that emphasized her incredible bust and a matching yellow skirt. Rias was in a pink one piece dress that was cut right down the middle so her massive bust was visible to all the perverts. Sona was in a white sleeveless blouse with pink down the edge and a pink skirt and Tsubaki was wearing a white button down shirt with a blue skirt. None of the girls were wearing bras and man it showed. What caught me off guard was that Tsubaki was pretty busty.

"I can tell you" a girl with long silver hair and blue and green eyes said with a whimsical voice. She was an inch taller than Sona but the most notable feature of this beauty was her large bust.

"And you are" Raynare said skeptically.

"Momo Hanakai a Second year member of the student council and one of Sona's bishops. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Charmed. So care to tell me why four devils are showing off like that" Raynare deadpanned.

"Yesterday Sona and Rias introduced their newest peerage members and since it's a full moon in two days they were going to have a tennis match to see who got a new familiar."

"Ahh I gotcha! So this is their way of deciding huh?" I replied. Azazel told me about familiars but I wasn't interested in one at all.

"Yea but there's another reason isn't there?" Raynare spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" Momo wondered.

"Think about it for a moment. Both of you hide supernatural activities by incredibly secretive means. One is a member of the student council one of the highest authorities in the school. The other from an exclusive club, that's member only and is in a building separated from the rest of the school. To go out in the middle of school and to use such an outfit makes zero sense." Raynare explained.

"I agree that it's not Sona's style but there must be a reason." Momo added not knowing the truth.

"Any thoughts pervert." Raynare asked me knowing I had been pay attention to them talk despite watching the match

"Nope and I could care less." I groaned.

"That's a shame since I think it has to do with you." Momo teased.

"What makes you say that?" Raynare wondered. I was curious about why also since I rarely interacted with Sona anymore.

"Let's just say that circumstances could've been very different if Riser hadn't gotten hasty." Momo revealed.

"Explain" I asked since the tennis match was dull and I needed something to amuse me.

"When last year was over Rias and Sona were looking at any of the freshman who had potential supernatural powers in order to make them devils when the second year started. The only debate on who would get what turned out to be between you and another kid named Saji Genshirou.

"You're not saying that the pervert was gonna join the student council instead of the other kid." Raynare said in disbelief. I had to admit the idea was laughable to me also since I had a horrible reputation.

"That's exactly what was going to happen. Issei was stronger right now so she would help Sona who didn't really have the raw power that Rias did and she could train Saji until Riser came for her in a few years. Issei joining the council could be seen as a way to rehabilitate him. Plus, Saji wouldn't have made a big splash joining the ORC when compared to you." Momo explained. It was actually pretty genius if you think about it.

"But then Riser jumped the gun and the plan changed." I added in figuring out what was going on.

"Yea pretty much. Last summer it became clear that Riser was coming so the plan had to change. Sona was disappointed but understood what had to be done" Momo added.

"I'm surprised a mere bishop knows something like that. Especially since you're a second year like the pervert." Raynare said with a fair bit of snark. I couldn't blame her.

"That's because my family has done business with the Sitri's for years. I was always gonna join Sona when I came to Kuoh. I might know the most about Sona of anybody in our peerage including our queen Tsubaki."

"That's all fun and good but it seems this battle is coming to an end. The girls are using magic now" I groaned in disbelief.

"What!" Raynare and Momo both exclaimed as they turned to the battle just in time to see Rias smash an attack back with magic involved.

"Well I'm headed home." I groaned since I wanted no part of this.

"Aww but it'll be funny." Raynare said with a chuckle.

"Well you can tell me what happened tomorrow." I groaned before leaving.

(Scene Skip)

The next day went by pretty quickly for me much to my joy. After the chaotic first day Raynare quickly got along with most of the class and particularly Kiryuu. According to Asia, the tennis match ended in a draw so the pair was gonna play dodgeball and I had no interest in that so I didn't bother watching. I was curious about Murayama but since she didn't say anything to me I let things be. It gave me a chance to focus on Grayfia's offer from before. 'So Ddraig what do you think about it.'

" **I think it's worth doing to be honest. The fact that you achieved my balance breaker at such an age was impressive. I can only imagine how powerful we'd be if your human body wasn't holding us back."**

"Yea and if I had this piece Grayfia is talking about I'd have easily beat Riser." I said calmly. It seems the decision was final and now it was simply a matter of calling Grayfia. As I reached for the contract paper she gave me a magic circle appeared in my room and to my surprise it wasn't Rias who was coming to see me but Sona Sitri.

"Hello Issei" Sona said bashfully as she appeared in my room. Much to my surprise she was wearing a cosplay of Milky Spiral which I didn't expect under the circumstances. The blush on her face made it obvious that she wasn't used to this.

"So what brings you to my room this late at night?" I wondered. This was strange even by Sona's standards.

"As I'm sure you saw yesterday. Rias and I competed in order to figure out who would get a familiar. Rias won but there was…a side bet." Sona said the last part bashfully much to my amusement.

"And that's why you're here in a cosplay outfit." I groaned having a good idea where this was coming.

"Yes" Sona said bashfully. "Me and Tsubaki both have to appear in the bedroom of a guy we like wearing something seductive. If I won Rias and Akeno would've had to do the same thing." Sona said bashfully.

"So whose room is Tsubaki in" I wondered. There was a part of me who wondered about Akeno and Rias but I suspect one or both of them would've come to see me.

"Kiba Yuuto" Sona said bashfully still a bit ashamed that she was here.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall for that conversation; sadly Kiba won't do anything to her" I mused.

"What makes you say that?" Sona frowned.

"Because Kiba will ask the same questions that I did and realize that Tsubaki didn't want to do anything like this. Once he knows that he would end things right there. After all that's obviously what Rias was after with this bet?" I explained.

"What about you." Sona wondered much to my amusement.

Getting up from my spot on the bed I made my way over to Sona. I took off her glasses and placed them on my desk before looking towards her with a toothy grin and I said, "I'm a pervert remember and this time we're going all the way" before kissing her on the lips.

"Well then pervert show me what you can do" Sona taunted before kissing me back.

 **LEMON START:**

As we kissed I quickly took control because Sona was a relative amateur as far as kissing goes. Our tongues clashed briefly but Sona had to pull back after a few seconds to get air. "That was incredible." Sona gasped as she struggled to adjust.

"We're gonna have to work on your kissing Sona." I smirked.

"Oh shut up" Sona pouted clearly embarrassed by my words.

"Well it doesn't matter; though I am looking forward to finally seeing you naked." I said with a grin on my face. Last time she was in just her underwear and there was something satisfying about watching a girl strip off those last two pieces, or doing it yourself.

"Hmph you're just saying that because Rias isn't here. I'm pretty sure her and Akeno would've both come to you." Sona pouted.

I found her disappointment to be irritating so I decided to have some fun, "That may be true" I said before kissing her on the cheek. "However, I'm here with you and I've found that thinking about other girls when I'm with one right now is poor form." I smirked as I started peppering Sona with kisses.

"You've nghh probably got nghh tons of options" Sona groaned as I planted kisses on Sona's neck and collarbone.

"Yes I do but none of them are with me now." I smirked as I turned to Sona's breasts and gave them a small squeeze. "Soft" I muttered with a great appreciation.

"I know they're nothing compared to Rias or Akeno so stop flattering me." Sona pouted.

"Oh will you shut up and let me play with you." I teased as I started to fondle her breasts with my hands.

"So good" Sona moaned and I watched with glee as her nipples hardened.

"Thank you but this costume is in the way." I said with a smile as I took the chance to strip Sona naked piece by piece. First came the shoes and knee socks and finally there was the gloves and all that was left was the skirt and shirt.

"Can you let me do the rest" Sona said nervously. She clearly needed a moment to gather herself and I wasn't gonna deny them.

"Go ahead and I'll get undressed too" I said with a smile as each of us began to strip. Soon the two of us were naked and Sona looked at me nervously.

"Now what?" Sona said nervously. She was clearly far more timid then the others and this was going to be an experience.

"Now you're gonna lay on the bed and I'm gonna get you ready to accept this monster of mine" I smirked as I showed her my hardened member.

"Will that fit in me" Sona said nervously.

"Yes but only after I get you ready." I smirked.

"Okay then. You're the expert" Sona said with a bit of mirth before lying down on the bed stiff as a board clenching her legs closed.

'This was supposed to be erotic but she ain't making it easy' I thought to myself as I began to work on a naked Sona. Starting with a spot right at her collarbone I kissed my way down her left side making sure to spend a few extra seconds on her breasts before I made it to her stomach planting one final kiss right in the middle.

"Keep going Issei" Sona said in a small moan. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to get to her honeypot so I repeated the same thing on her right side hoping to hit the mark and I was pleased as she was beginning to open her legs a bit.

"These moans are rather erotic Sona. It's a beautiful thing." I said happily.

"Oh shut up. I'm not used to this" Sona said bashfully.

"Well that's good but I want to hear you scream" I said with a smile as I continued to plant kisses all over her body and after a few minutes she finally revealed her honeypot to me.

"Issei this is embarrassing." Sona complained with her legs finally exposed.

"Well it's all part of the process" I smirked before snaking a finger inside her pussy.

"What are you doing" Sona moaned.

"Trying to get you ready, geez Sona are you that naïve when it comes to sex." I asked frustratingly.

"It's not my fault." Sona protested as I continued to play with her pussy. "I had to focus on getting stronger and smarter nghh. There was no time for anything like that" Sona revealed.

"And yet you knew about blowjobs" I deadpanned looking at Sona in disbelief. After all she did manage to give me a blowjob.

"Shut up. I read one of those dirty magazines a few weeks ago and I got as far as blowjobs before somebody came in. I haven't had time since then" Sona revealed much to my amusement.

"And obviously you don't masturbate." I deadpanned.

"Huh" Sona wondered.

'Good grief this is gonna be annoying' I thought to myself. "Spread your legs Sona I'm gonna fuck you now." I insisted. I was gonna finish this off and hope that this naivety was a one off.

"Okay" Sona said bashfully as she finally opened her legs. Fortunately for me she was kinda wet so this wasn't a complete buzzkill.

I grabbed my member and lined myself up with Sona's pussy. I had to admit that I was kinda shocked that I was still hard considering how much of a pain Sona had been, "Here we go" I growled as I sheathed myself inside Sona's snatch and pierced her hymen.

"Ahhh!" Sona screamed in pain. Clearly she kept her hymen which made the moment a tad awkward.

"Don't worry Sona. I'll give you a second to get used to this. Most people's first times hurt" I said comfortingly.

"Okay" Sona said with a slight wince. Yea this was gonna be a headache.

After a few minutes I figured Sona had time to adjust so I began to move inside her. "Man you're freaking tight" I groaned as I had to use a little more strength then I cared to.

"Just keep going" Sona moaned clearly not used to this. From the moment tonight started something about this felt wrong but Sona seemed to want it.

"Alright" I said calmly as I continue to thrust inside her. Little by little Sona showed more emotion but it wasn't enough and ten minutes later, Sona reached her limit.

"Issei I'm about to cum" Sona moaned out.

"Okay Sona" I said calmly. I wasn't even close to my release but that was okay. Somehow this mind numbing night had to end. I put everything I had into the last few thrusts hoping to cum and not completely embarrass her during her first time.

"I'm cumming" Sona said bashfully as she sprayed her juices onto my still throbbing member. Luckily for me that was enough to get me to spray into her though it wasn't anywhere near the usual that I had.

"Wow" I groaned as I fell onto the bed. Yea this night didn't go as planned at all but it was enough for now.

 **LEMON END**

"I'm sorry Issei. I know I wasn't very good." Sona pouted as we sat in bed and cuddled. I figured it was the least I could do for her.

"Sona it was your first time. When you're inexperienced sometimes it just doesn't feel right. I'm sure that next time we have sex it'll be better." I explained in order to make her feel better. Admittedly I hadn't had sex that awkward since when Irina and I lost our virginities.

"You'd really want a next time after that." Sona looked at me tearfully.

"Yes I would" I said as I kissed her head. "You're a very pretty girl and you have a nice body. The thing holding you back is confidence."

"Confidence." Sona wondered.

"Even when you gave me that blowjob before I could feel the lack of confidence in everything you did. It worked out that day because, at the time, I was glad to see the strong student council president submit to me. "

"What about tonight?" Sona wondered hoping that I wasn't regretting what we had done.

"Tonight was the same thing really. You were doing it because of the bet and the passion that's required wasn't there."

"So what should I do for next time?" Sona said nervously.

"You can start by not comparing yourself to the others. You're pretty Sona and while you're no Rias or Akeno you're cute in your own right" I said with a smile. I could be a bit harsher but she did just give me her virginity.

"Okay" Sona said peacefully.

"We can cuddle some more if you want to but I'm gonna go to sleep." I said calmly before I went to bed. It wasn't quite the way I planned it but if this was me I could only imagine how bad Kiba had it right now.

(Kiba P.O.V)

Despite the rain falling down I left my apartment needing to relax after the stimulation I just had. A few moments ago I was caught completely off guard when Vice president Tsubaki Shinrai came into my room in a shrine outfit. Something about some bet they had with Rias and Akeno. I mean she looked amazing but I could tell that she wasn't doing this for her. So I promptly turned her down and left my room. "I'm sorry Tsubaki" I muttered to myself as I made my way in the rain. It's not that I didn't like her but as a knight it was impossible to do anything to somebody when she was reluctant. Maybe if I was like Issei before he became involved with the supernatural I could but I wasn't that type of person. Plus there was the part of me that was stuck in the past. To the days when I wasn't a devil but a young man trying to serve god.

"Aww look at the little baby devil all on his own" a voice cackled towards me. As I looked up I recognized the silver haired priest that went after Koneko a little while ago.

"What are you doing here Freed?" I said angrily.

"I just wanted to test out a new friend of mine" the priest said with a vicious grin before pulling out a familiar blade.

"THAT SWORD!" I cursed recognizing something that had given me nightmares for years and even after I became a devil it was something I couldn't forget.

(Irina P.O.V)

"So why do you think your father is calling us Irina" my partner Xenovia asked me as we made our way to his office. It was supposed to be my off day and dad was the one in charge of our missions.

"I have no idea Xenovia but since he called for us specifically it must be important." I muttered. When I arrived in his office I found Dulio standing and waiting and my dad behind his desk with a serious look on his face. Dulio was the top exorcist in our area he had long blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing his exorcist robes. The reason why Dulio was so special was that he held the Longinus Zenith tempest. Like me he's also one of the exorcists who knows about the death of God and if we were summoned that meant that something seriously bad had happened.

"Glad you girls could make it" my dad said with a stern voice. Yea this definitely spelled trouble.

"So what's the situation Mr. Shido? If you're calling us specifically it must be big time trouble." Dulio said with a now serious voice also.

"Yes it is" my dad said before retrieving a file. "A few days ago three of our churches were attacked and robbed. Fortunately, nobody was killed."

"That's it. You've called us here over a simple robbery" Xenovia scoffed interrupting my dad's explanation. My partner could be a real idiot sometimes.

"What was stolen" Dulio said sternly and a second before I could.

"The people who attacked each church stole one item. A fragment of the Holy Sword Excalibur" my father admitted.

"Shit!" all of us swore at the same time.

"Yes you realize the problem. The culprit behind these crimes is believed to be the cadre Kokabiel. We learned as much from a fallen angel captured at one of the crime scenes" my dad explained. This was bad, very very bad.

"Yea this is bad" Dulio groaned knowing what that meant. Cadre were a problem to begin with but Kokabiel was the second strongest behind Azazel himself.

"So what's our mission sir?" Xenovia asked dutifully.

"There are two parts to this mission. Dulio is to protect Excalibur Blessings from being stolen while you two are to take Mimic and Destruction and go to the town of Kuoh."

"Wait a minute you don't mean" I exclaimed.

"That's right Irina. The same fallen angel revealed that Kokabiel is heading to Kuoh to complete some sort of plan. What that is we don't know. Your mission is to somehow retrieve the stolen fragments and return them to us.

"What about the devils in the area." Xenovia asked nervously.

"Ideally we don't want them interfering since it's possible they're in on this. After all a devil did appear at the church where Argento was involved."

"What about any OTHER supernatural beings involved." I said nervously knowing that my dad knew about Issei's power.

"Ahh well that's up to you" my father said calmly. In other words I could decide how to handle it.

"What aren't you telling us Irina? I know you're from Kuoh but that can't be it?" Dulio wondered nervously.

"That's enough Dulio. Irina has her secrets just like you" my father said sternly. "Anyway get a nice rest today because your flight is tomorrow morning."

My father managed to calm me down since I really didn't want to answer Dulio. "Yes Sir" I said with a serious tone. If Kokabiel was coming to Kuoh there is no doubt in my mind Issei would get caught up in this mess. I'd rather not get him involved but we'll see what happens.

 **Next Chapter: Holy Sword Situation**


	9. Chronicle 9

Chronicle 9: Holy Sword Situation

 **Main girls involved: Raynare Irina Xenovia**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

Most guys will tell you that opening your eyes to the sounds of a blowjob is a beautiful thing. It typically means that the girl you were with the night decided to wake you up the fun way. So when I groggily noticed that Sona Sitri was still asleep, I was extremely confused. Who was enjoying my penis and why, 'What the hell' I thought to myself before looking in front of me and getting a pleasant surprise. Raynare was naked and giving me a combination blowjob and boobjob in her fallen angel form. I noticed her uniform was to the side which was strange since it meant that she had it on before coming to see me.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Raynare said briefly before returning to her blowjob.

"Raynare what are you NGHH" I started to say before my body betrayed me and came in her mouth. Surprisingly she took everything which was impressive under the circumstances.

Raynare dutifully swallowed my load before getting to the reason she was there, "Dad woke me up and said he needed to see you immediately so I got dressed and came over here. Then I noticed you had a guest and decided to have some fun" Raynare said with a teasing smile.

Ignoring the fact that she decided to give me a blowjob with Sona right next to me, the fact that Azazel needed me immediately was a problem, "Got it" I said immediately getting up.

"Want me to join you in the shower. For a guy who has a girl in his bed already that was an impressively large load." Raynare teased.

It was annoying how right she was and since Azazel sent her directly knowing that we were gonna see each other in school I didn't have time to mess around, "Fine let's go." I said irritably as we got in the shower. Despite how my day was starting, I knew that things were only gonna go downhill from there.

(Scene Skip)

After my shower and subsequent shower sex with Raynare I had to explain, to a now awake Sona, why Raynare was here. After that was over I made my way to Azazel's house in order to figure out what he wants and why it was so urgent. I had Grayfia's card in my back pocket because there weren't many reasons for him to call me directly and they were all bad. I got the feeling that the special piece Grayfia offered me would come in handy. Before I could even knock, the door opened and a girl I didn't recognize appeared, "Come on in we've been waiting for you." the person said hastily. I didn't have time to wonder who the girl was and walked in.

As we walked to Azazel's living room I got a good look at the girl and I was fairly impressed. She looked to be about 20 years old and had long black hair with split bangs and golden hazel eyes. Her most notable feature was her massive bust and cat ears and the black kimono made for a nice touch. "Who are you" I wondered in confusion. Admittedly she reminded me of Koneko, an older and much hotter version, but Koneko nonetheless.

"Explain later. We don't have much time" the girl said still nervous as we made our way to the living room. When I arrived I got quite the shock because my rival Vali was sitting on the couch in his trademark outfit and in the chairs next to him was a young man in a business suit with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles and a young girl with blonde hair and large blue eyes that was wearing a witch's costume. I could only assume the two were siblings and then the girl from before sat next to Vali on the couch though from his reaction they weren't doing anything with each other but I had a sneaking suspicion the girl had tried. Before I could ask what was going on Azazel appeared.

"Sorry everybody, I know that part of Vali's team is missing but we don't really have the time." Azazel said sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Bikou was really sleepy so I let him relax." Vali chuckled.

I would've enjoyed the joke but something was seriously wrong, "So what's the deal Azazel? If you have me and Vali in the same room it means something is very wrong." I asked nervously.

"Yea and this is no different?" Azazel shrugged before turning extremely serious. "Last night, an associate of mine arrived in Kuoh and promptly hid himself and his aura." Azazel groaned.

"Which associate Azazel?" Vali asked nervously beating me to the punch.

"Kokabiel" Azazel replied causing Vali to pale.

"That bastard is in Kuoh. Oh boy this is trouble." Vali cursed.

"Care to fill me in Vali. You clearly know something I don't." I asked in confusion.

"Azazel is the leader of the Grigori but under him are seven people known as the cadre. They are Baraqiel, Penemue, Shemazai, Sahariel, Amaros, and finally Kokabiel. The first six aren't a problem, unless you count Penemue being a bit too horny for her own good, but Kokabiel is a major problem."

Azazel continued, "Kokabiel is a warmonger. When we originally withdrew from the war he was livid because he felt we could've won."

"In other words he's not here to enjoy the sights?" I retorted.

"The only sight he probably wants to see is Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri dead and their siblings ready to start a new war." Azazel deadpanned.

"Okay so that's bad, but that can't be it." I suggested.

"If there is I don't know yet. I just wanted to tell you because whatever he's planning, I'll need your help to stop him. Nobody else knows where I am and I intend to keep it that way" Azazel said with a scowl on his face.

"And then you'll have Vali and his buddies help out." I assumed

"That's right" Vali said with a smile.

"Well you've given me a lot to think about." I groaned. Yea I would definitely need to speak to Grayfia and I would have to do it now.

"Aren't you curious about my teammates?" Vali asked with a hint of amusement.

I was a bit curious but just from looking at them I figured out a decent bit. "Not really. From what I can tell about the older blonde he's a swordsman and a powerful one at that. His sister is a magician and she's no slouch either. As for the girl next to her if I didn't know any better I'd say she was the sister of Rias's rook."

"Got it in one." Vali pouted. I was surprised to see him so disappointed but then again he probably brought them here to tease me.

"By the way Vali, she seriously wants a taste of your little dragon." I teased causing Vali to grumble and the two siblings to chuckle.

"It's not little" Vali muttered angrily forgetting our hearing.

I stopped for a moment to send one last dig at my rival before I went home "I don't care how little or big your dragon is Vali that girl wants it, but right now we have other things to do." I retorted before leaving knowing that there was probably a fair bit of laughter behind me. I had to get a hold of Grayfia and now.

(Murayama P.O.V)

The last few days had been a roller coaster ride and not the good kind. First, there was me running into Issei getting a freaking blowjob from a girl who had freaking transformed from his ex-girlfriend and having to watch that. Then when I went home I find out that the supernatural world does exist and that my dad and Issei's girlfriend Irina were exorcists, the two Great ladies were devils along with Kiba; and to make matters worse Issei had an ancient dragon that was strong enough to kill Gods stuck in his left arm. Yea that didn't make my life easier. Then there was today when my dad insisted on taking me to school himself which he never did. Now Issei was out again and Yuuma looked extremely nervous about something.

"Hey Mury is everything okay" Katase asked me.

"Yea I'm fine" I briefly lied. Something was wrong and I realized that if Issei wasn't here I couldn't get any answers without going to Rias or Yuuma, neither of which I wanted to do.

(Issei P.O.V)

After calling Grayfia I expected her to take me to the Underworld but I was pleasantly surprised to find that we were transported to a nearby town. "Hold on a minute I thought we were going to meet Ajuka Beelzebub" I wondered curiously.

"We are. Ajuka lives in the human world mostly and this is his main office." Grayfia explained as we stood in front of a large office building. I was in my Kuoh Academy uniform while Grayfia was in a black business suit. As we walked into the main building I noticed that most of his workers were human.

"So this is how a Satan lives huh." I said with amusement.

"You'll find that all of the Satan's have their own obsessions. Sirzechs is obsessed with Rias, Ajuka is obsessed with experiments, Serafall is obsessed with her sister Sona and Falbium is obsessed with sleep." Grayfia explained as we made our way to the front desk.

"Yet they somehow rule over the Underworld." I snorted as we arrived at the desk.

"Yes they do" Grayfia said with a deep sigh before turning to the women in front of us. A rather plain looking woman but human nonetheless. "My name is Grayfia and I have a meeting with Ajuka"

"Alrighty then" the women said calmly as she reached for the phone.

"No need to call me I'm already here Liza" a man said as he appeared in front of us. He looked to be in his early 20s with light blue eyes and slicked back green hair. I was surprised that he had gotten so close without me sensing him but then again he was a Maou.

"Ahh Ajuka it's a pleasure to see you again." Grayfia said calmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm Issei hyoudou." I said calmly before bowing. I would've introduced him as Lord Beelzebub but considering where we were I didn't think it was wise."

The man looked at me calmly before smiling and saying, "Please come with me you two. I want to get straight to business." Ajuka said with a smile as he led us to his office.

When he led us to his office Ajuka took a seat behind the desk as Grayfia and I stood. It was a regular office with a simple bookshelf filled with books but I had a feeling that one of the books was the key to get to his lab; a perfect way to deal with business and pleasure at the same time. I was brought from my amusement when he spoke up, "Before I give you the piece I want to take this opportunity to thank you for what you've done."

"Thank me for what?" I asked in disbelief.

"For discovering that my little brother was a traitor. When Sirzechs told me that Diodora was working with the fallen angels it really embarrassed me and I was glad to learn it the easy way instead of after the fact." Ajuka said humbly.

I was bothered by the fact that he thanked me for revealing his brothers actions but I have a feeling there's more to the story, "That's fine but I'm curious about something." I was going to continue but he interrupted me.

"Let me guess. How in the world could somebody like me who was clever enough to create the evil pieces and invent the rating game, be careless enough to miss the fact that his brother is a traitor?"

"Yes" I said hesitantly not wanting to offend him.

Ajuka chuckled, clearly aware of my concern. "I don't blame you for wondering it but it's because of a little quirk that we Satan's have to deal with."

"What's that" I wondered.

"Once we take the mantle of devil king, we're forced to separate ourselves from our families. As a result the interaction with our family outside of professional settings is extremely limited. It's why Sirzechs is known as Sirzechs Lucifer instead of Gremory."

I took a second to realize that explained something else, "I'm guessing that lack of interference is part of why Riser was somehow allowed to marry Rias." I said with a smirk on my face. One that Grayfia and Ajuka both shared.

"Yes it is." Ajuka said with a smile. "I imagine if Sirzechs had his way he'd stuff his strongest attack down Riser's throat and watch him burn for even touching his sister."

"Yes and Ajuka knows that the reason why those laws are in place is because of Sirzechs and Serafall's personalities. He agreed on them also" Grayfia retorted causing me to chuckle and Ajuka to sweatdrop.

"With that settled it's time to give you the special piece" Ajuka said as he got up and went to the bookshelf. Unsurprisingly he pulled out on of the books and it led to a private lab. The three of us walked in and although I noticed tons of equipment and tubes my focus was on his desk.

"So that's it huh" I said pointing to the object sitting on his desk. It was a small dragon figure but I knew it was special because of the power coming from it.

"That's right. I call it the Dragon piece. It's an exclusive item that only you own and the only one of its kind. All I need you to do is take the piece and activate your boosted gear. I believe Ddraig can do the rest." Ajuka explained.

"Are you sure it's that simple" I questioned.

" **Given who you're dealing with I imagine it is." Ddraig admitted.**

"Alright" I said calmly before grabbing the piece and activating my boosted gear.

" **Now partner I want you to try synchronizing your energy into this piece and the rest will take care of itself" Ddraig explained.**

"Exactly" Ajuka praised.

"Alright" I said calmly before focusing my energy. It took me a few minutes but the piece sunk into my chest and I could feel the new power flowing inside me. "This is amazing" I exclaimed not expecting it to feel so natural.

Ajuka and Grayfia both smiled at my reaction "Now if you don't mind let's do some quick tests. I want to make sure that it synchronizes properly." Ajuka requested. I approved since I wasn't going to be at school anyway.

(Scene Skip)

It took me a few hours but eventually we got finished and everything was running smoothly. Afterwards, I went home via a magic circle hoping to relax in my room after a tedious day. Naturally when I got into my room I had a surprise waiting for me, though this one was actually good.

"Umm hi Issei" Irina said bashfully. My surprise was my girlfriend Irina was in a pair of white underwear and had an apron hung up on my chair. It was obvious that she was preparing a naked apron and the fact that I wouldn't be home from school for another hour meant that I had interrupted some grand plan of hers. So yea, bashful pretty much covered it.

"What are you doing here Irina?" I groaned. You would think I'd be happy to see my long distance girlfriend in my room preparing a naked apron but in the back of my head I knew something was very wrong.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to surprise you with a naked apron." Irina explained. I knew she was lying since Irina always called ahead when she came to visit.

"Well I am surprised and I'm in need of some food and your sweet body will do." I said with a smirk as I went over to Irina and hugged her tightly. Hey I hadn't had sex with her in months. I can figure out the circumstances later.

 **LEMON START:**

As I held Irina in my arm I started off by kissing her on the lips but the passion in the kiss was far different from the other girls. For close to three minutes we clashed tongues and fought for dominance and when it was finally over, I was actually sweating. Then again, so was she.

"It seems you're kissing has improved Issei" Irina teased despite her daze. Ahh that classic wit is something I missed in my daily life.

"Well that's not the only thing that's improved." I said with a smirk on my face knowing Irina would understand.

Clearly she did because Irina quickly got out of her panties and bra, before laying down spread eagle on my bed, exposing her pussy for me to enjoy. "Well then take those clothes off and you can have that meal you wanted so badly." Irina teased.

"Alright" I said with a smirk as I quickly took off my clothes before hopping onto the bed right above Irina. Before Irina could say anything I slammed my lips onto her again pulling her into another hungry kiss as I snaked my hands onto her breasts and giving them a squeeze causing Irina to pull away from the kiss.

"Damn that's good" Irina moaned happily.

"Thanks but I'm just getting started" I said with a smile. I decided that I had enough of kissing and I wanted to truly taste Irina. Much to her pleasure I began kissing down the left side of Irina's body with quick kisses from her collarbone to her breasts and unlike Sona, Irina knew how to fire me up.

"So good!" Irina yelled out happily getting me fired up.

"We're just getting started Irina" I said happily before upping the ante. As I placed kissed down her left side I cupped my right hand onto her pussy and snuck one of my fingers inside.

"Oh God! Oh God!" Irina moaned clearly missing that.

"I doubt papa Shidou would appreciate that" I teased as I took my right hand out and switched sides. This time placing kisses down her right side as my left hand played with her pussy, naturally adding a second finger.

"Oh shut up and lick me!" Irina screamed as I kissed down her left side.

"Okay but keep it down. I don't want my parents hearing you since I didn't cast one of my barriers."

"Don't worry your parents are gone." Irina cried out. Clearly Irina either arranged something or they left once they saw she was here.

"Alrighty then" I smirked as I took the three fingers currently in her pussy away and began to use my tongue.

"Oh God!" Irina yelled out happily and I knew that she was close to her release. A minute later I got my wish as Irina came into my mouth.

"Ahh you taste delicious as always" I said with a smile as Irina lay on the bed still exhausted.

"You were right. Your kissing isn't the only thing that improved." Irina said happily as she reached for little Issei who was throbbing with excitement.

Unfortunately fate had different ideas as the door opened to reveal Irina's partner Xenovia. "I see Issei's back early" Xenovia said with a slight blush as she noticed the pair of us naked.

"Long time no see Xenovia" I said with very little modesty.

"Umm hey Xenovia can you come back later. I was kinda hoping to have sex with Issei now." Irina said bashfully. Clearly she didn't plan for her partner to interrupt.

"Sorry but I wanted to cash in that favor." Xenovia said with a smile as Xenovia started to strip. It was pretty obvious what she wanted to do

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. You're really using the favor to have sex with Issei." Irina groaned in disbelief.

"That's right and it seems little Issei's alright with the idea too" a now naked Xenovia said bluntly referring to my throbbing member.

"I'm okay with it, but Irina gets first dibs" I smirked before turning back to a slightly embarrassed Irina.

"That's fine. I know she's been waiting for it. She moans your name in her sleep all the time." Xenovia smiled.

"I hate both of you" Irina pouted clearly embarrased by the situation.

"Calm down Irina it's not like you don't share him with other girls" Xenovia said bluntly.

"She's right you know" I said with a chuckle. Teasing Irina was really fun and in a way this was her fault.

"Geez you guys are mean" Irina pouted as she spread herself just for me.

Lining myself up with Irina's pussy I needed one quick motion to reintroduce myself to her body.

"Ahh! I miss this" Irina cried out in pleasure.

"You need a sec or should I get straight to it." I teased knowing the answer.

"Pound me Issei. Pound me!" Irina growled.

"As you wish" I smirked as I began to thrust inside of her using the quick strokes that I had become famous for.

"Umm Issei what do you want me to do while you fuck Irina." Xenovia wondered as she stood in front of the bed. I imagine her view of me pounding Irina was fairly arousing but I couldn't see her face.

"Come next to me Xenovia. I'll get you ready while I bang Irina's brains out." I smirked as I resumed my thrusting. Sure enough Xenovia came to the left side of my bed and I planted a soft kiss on her lips while continuing to hammer Irina. Our tongues clashed briefly before Xenovia had to stop to get some air.

"Thank you for an amazing first kiss." Xenovia said with a blush on her face.

"Thank you for giving it to me. I'm assuming this is your first time also." I said with a smile only thrusting lightly into Irina.

"Yes it is but shouldn't you get me ready." Xenovia wondered with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes I should" I smirked. This was going to be interesting and since I was already fired up from getting my new dragon piece I had energy to burn.

"Hey! Don't forget about me Issei." Irina pouted.

"Sorry Irina" I smirked before leaning down to kiss her on the cheek before flipping her over so her butt was in the air and her face was on my pillow before I put my right hand on her large rear and resumed my work. Turning towards Xenovia I snaked my left hand around her body and pulled her close to me. As I sent quick thrusts into Irina, I began to use my tongue to play with Xenovia's nipples and my left hand reached down to fondle Xenovia's pussy. The sweet moans of Irina being reintroduced to my penis and Xenovia's moans of learning the pleasure of the flesh for the first time filled the room. It was a beautiful thing

"Issei your tongue is amazing and your fingers are so good" Xenovia moaned in pleasure.

"Thanks Xenovia." I said with a smile before resuming my work.

"With all the Nghh. Sex he has ahh. He'd better have improved." Irina pouted clearly accepting the situation. Irina and I had argued a few times about the number of girls I enjoyed while she was away but her moans showed that it was all worth it.

"Clearly I have" I smirked as I spent the next five minutes hammering Irina's pussy and fondling Xenovia with my fingers. For the next five minutes I played with both girls' bodies and all of us reached our limits.

"Issei I'm cumming" Irina said happily.

"Me too" Xenovia cried out.

"I'm cumming Irina and it's heading inside you" I said happily and after a few thrusts I felt the two girls release and I slammed into Irina filling her to the brim.

"That was awesome" Irina said with a smile.

"Yea" Xenovia said with a pleased expression on her face.

"Well come on Xenovia it's your turn to enjoy my dragon" I said with a smile.

"Okay" Xenovia nodded before getting on the bed in the same position Irina was in before

"Hey Xenovia since Issei came inside me why don't you help me clean up" Irina teased as she moved to the back of my bed and presented her cum filled pussy for Xenovia

"Okay then" Xenovia said with a smile.

'Something is wrong. Irina is far too accepting of this' I thought to myself as we prepared for the next step. There was a part of me that loved this, but there was another part of me that was nervous.

" **Oh shut up and enjoy it. This is your true top mate and let's face it you do think her partner is hot." Ddraig shouted into my head.**

'Yea yea I got it.' I replied before following my partner's advice and sending a quick thrust into Xenovia who screamed right into Irina's pussy as I took her virginity. The scene in front of me was something else as my slow thrusts got all the way to Xenovia's womb while she licked Irina's pussy with gusto.

"Issei you're amazing" Xenovia cried out stopping her treatment with Irina to tell me so.

"You're pretty tight yourself Xenovia. Plus, Irina is enjoying your tongue work quite a bit." I said with a smirk as I continued to hammer the bluenette with as much strength as I could.

"Xenovia's tongue is great Issei but you should stay focused on her instead of thinking about me" Irina said happily ignoring the fact that she was watching me deflower her previously pure partner.

"Sure just make sure not to cum to quick" I said with a smile before resuming my work on Xenovia. The next 10 minutes Xenovia and Irina's moans of pleasure filled me with joy and all the stress and headache from the day seemed to vanish for a moment.

"Issei I'm cumming" Irina screamed out having finally reached her limit.

"I am too Issei. You're so good" Xenovia said stopping her pleasure of Irina to tell me so.

"Sounds good Xenovia and I'm gonna cum inside you like I did Irina." I said with a smile.

"No problem Issei let me have it" Xenovia said with a smile. The fact she wasn't worried about getting pregnant surprised me but I figured that it was simply her safe day.

"Here we go Xenovia" I said with a smile knowing she was close. One final thrust sent cum pouring into Xenovia's snatch and the scream of pleasure caused Irina to cum as well. I assumed Xenovia had cum at the same time because I could feel her juices fight against my member as I sent my seed deep inside her. As I pulled out of Xenovia the sight of her and Irina panting on my bed was truly something special.

"That was amazing" Xenovia said happily.

"Oh yea." Irina agreed.

 **LEMON END**

After a group shower, that I used to enjoy each girl one more time, Irina and Xenovia were standing in my room in casual clothes as I sat on my bed. Irina was wearing a pink blouse with a blue skirt and Xenovia in a blue v neck shirt with black skirt. While I was in a white t-shirt and brown shorts

"Hey Irina why are you in Kuoh anyway" I asked curiously since she didn't call me to tell me she was coming.

"Umm…well… you see..." Irina said nervously.

"What are you hiding" I said with a hint of irritation. That bad feeling I had earlier was coming back and I really didn't like that.

"Nothing" Irina said nervously hoping that I wouldn't push further.

"What is she hiding Xenovia" I said firmly turning to her partner.

"Well you see-" Xenovia started to say before Irina spoke up.

"Oh fine" Irina pouted clearly accepting defeat. "Last week somebody working for Kokabiel stole 3 fragments of the holy sword Excalibur from the church. According to our sources that person has arrived in Kuoh and is bringing the swords to him." Irina reluctantly explained.

"Let me guess? Old man Touji sent you two to retrieve the fragments" I groaned as I smacked my head in frustration. I was hoping for a minor annoyance but this is an utter nightmare.

"That's right. Me and Xenovia were each given one of the other fragments and took them with us along with our personal swords."

"I see" I said with a fake smile. This was bad and considering what Azazel told me that meant things were getting really nasty.

"Hey Issei I'm curious if you're up for fighting a cadre. I mean you know about that weakness of yours." Irina said nervously. Xenovia was aware of my identity as the Red Dragon Emperor and of my power so it was a reasonable question.

"I took Grayfia's offer so I'm fine." I said calmly.

"What offer?" Xenovia asked nervously not aware of that

"One of the Devil Kings offered to help Issei stabilize his power with an item similar to the evil pieces they use to reincarnate humans into devils. Issei won't become a devil thanks to the piece which works out great for all parties involved." Irina explained.

"I see so now you can use as much of your power as you want without fear." Xenovia acknowledged.

"That's right. Now if you don't mind let's get some food. Between all the tests I ran and that threesome I'm starving. We can discuss everything with the devils tomorrow" I said with a smile.

"Alright Issei." Irina said with a smile as we went to the kitchen to eat. Things were certainly about to get interesting and not the good kind.

(Scene Skip)

(Sona Sitri P.O.V)

The last few days had certainly been irritating for me and for different reasons. First I lose the chance to get my peerage familiars since Saji refused to hit Asia during dodgeball. As a result I had to confess my feelings to Issei and even though we had sex it was awkward. To make matters worse that fallen angel Raynare summoned Issei to meet with Azazel by waking him up with a freaking blowjob with me already in the bed. Of course Issei never showed up for class further worrying me. As I walked to class, I thought that things couldn't possibly get worse.

"Sona look" Tsubaki said nervously and when she did I could swear I was cursed. After all there were two girls sitting in front of the school with exorcist robes. One girl has chestnut hair in twin tails and the other had blue hair with a green fringe.

"Crap" I cursed as I came up to the girls. To make matters worse they had powerful Holy Swords ready to go.

"So girls what brings you to Kuoh Academy" I said diplomatically.

"Let's talk somewhere private Ms Sitri" the chestnut haired girl said with a smile.

"Aright" I said nervously as I led them to my office. Yep, this was not a good week.

(Scene Skip)

"What did you say" I screamed out in disbelief as the two girls explained why they were there. The chestnut haired girl's name was Irina Shidou and the bluenette was Xenovia Quarta. They were both exorcists around sixteen years old but the news they had for me caught me off guard.

"You heard us. Kokabiel has stolen three fragments of the Holy Sword Excalibur and brought them to Kuoh. We wished to tell you as an olive branch and ensure that you weren't involved" Irina said again clearly irritated by something.

When I heard her the first time I was nervous but when she confirmed it I freaked out. This was a disaster in every possible way forget Kiba and his issues, but if a cadre was in town all of us were screwed. "Well I can promise you that my peerage and that of the other devil in the area Rias Gremory weren't involved. If you want to I can discuss the situation with her and we can try to work together." I said diplomatically. None of us individually were good enough to beat a cadre but together we might be able to do something.

"That's no problem at all" Irina said calmly.

With that settled I just had to tell Rias about the situation and hoped she didn't freak out, but to show our hospitality there was one more thing to do, "Where should I go when Rias and I have come to a decision. Since we can't exactly come to the Church" I wondered.

"We're not staying at the church" Xenovia said with a smirk.

"Then where are you staying?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"We're staying at the house of Irina's boyfriend Issei" Xenovia said calmly.

'It couldn't be him.' I thought to myself. "You wouldn't happen to be referring to Issei Hyoudou would you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes I would. Issei Hyoudou is my childhood friend and boyfriend; along with being the Red Dragon Emperor." Irina revealed with pride.

'Oh you have gotta be kidding me' I thought to myself. Not only were these girls connected to Issei but one of them was dating him. Yea this week totally stunk.

 **Next Chapter: The Three Factions Team Up**


	10. Chronicle 10

Chronicle 10: The Three Factions Team Up

 **Main girls involved: None**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

(Issei P.O.V)

As I sat in homeroom, I was curious how Irina's conversation with Sona was going since I knew she was already on campus. Admittedly I would've liked to walk up there with the two of them .but Irina was liable to do something reckless like expose our relationship and I didn't need that headache at the moment. Sneaking a glance at Raynare, I noticed that she was worried about something and I had a fairly good idea of what. No doubt, Azazel told her what happened when she came home yesterday and I doubt she took it well. Then of course there was Murayama. Now that she knows about the supernatural world, she was liable to complicate things if met by the wrong person. The way she kept staring at me during homeroom made me even more nervous that she would do something. Annoyingly enough, Murayama walked over to me with a serious glare on her face and I knew that my headache was just beginning. "Can we talk during lunch ALONE" Murayama said sternly making it obvious that she didn't want anybody following her; though that was mostly a message towards my old perverted buddies and Katase who no doubt wondered what she wanted with me.

"Sure" I said calmly knowing that she wanted answers and I would have to provide them. Gotta love the supernatural.

(Scene Skip)

When lunch came, Murayama and I went to the rooftop and much as she hoped nobody followed us. However, I snapped my fingers to create a special privacy barrier that would send anybody that's not in the supernatural world away just in case, "We won't be interrupted so what's bothering you" I said sternly as I looked at Murayama.

"You'll be surprised to know that I saw Irina and a blue haired girl walking with the student council president and vice president this morning. Do you know anything about that" Murayama questioned.

'Oh lovely' I groaned internally. I could make something up, but I decided to just tell the truth because it was only a matter of time till she got involved anyway. "Irina was talking about supernatural business with the council."

Murayama frowned for some reason but I would soon learn why, "Clearly something bad happened. I doubt she flew all the way from England just to see you, no offense." Murayama said bluntly.

I winced a bit at her words but kept my cool, "Yep something bad happened and it means that you could be in danger if you're not careful." I admitted. With the fallen angels in town and her recently awakened supernatural powers she could attract a lot of unwanted attention.

"I see." Murayama said nervously

I would've said more but somebody opened the door and I was pleasantly surprised when Momo Hanakai opened the door. 'This can't be good' I thought to myself since. For Momo to come visit meant that Sona and Irina were finished talking, or she was screwing with me and interrupted us for kicks.

"Oh good, you have all your clothes on. This makes what I have to tell you much easier" Momo said with a cheeky smile. Clearly she was aware that I had sex on the rooftop.

"I thought you said we wouldn't be interrupted Issei." Murayama scowled clearly not expecting the company.

"I did because the barrier was only designed to prevent normal people from interrupting us. I was pretty sure that anybody in the supernatural world would understand the need for privacy but clearly like I was wrong." I said with a frown as I turned towards Momo.

"Don't be like that Issei. I have a message for you from Sona. Otherwise I'd leave you alone" Momo said with a sheepish smile.

"What's the message?" I wondered.

"Your two friends have a meeting with Rias tomorrow after class and we were hoping that you'll attend. Raynare will get a similar message from Sona shortly"

"Sounds about right?" I said nonchalantly

"Of course seeing Murayama here, I believe you should invite her also. It might be 'beneficial' for her to learn what's going on behind the scenes" Momo suggested. Just great, Momo could tell Murayama had supernatural powers. Then again, I'm pretty sure Murayama was considered anyway.

"That'll be up to Murayama." I said calmly. I couldn't decide for her and I wouldn't feel right doing so.

"Okay I'll come too. I wanna know what's going on" Murayama quickly answered. Damn, and here I was hoping she'd refuse.

"Alrighty then" Momo said with a smile before leaving. It seems that my life just got even more complicated.

(Scene Skip)

The next day arrived without too much drama and Irina Xenovia Murayama and even Raynare joined me at the Occult Research Club to meet with Rias and her peerage. Much to my amusement, Sona and the council wasn't there but I assumed Rias would fill her in later "Alright Rias we're here so what's going on." I said impatiently.

"Honestly, Sona told me that you two wanted to meet with me but didn't say what about. So I'm curious why two exorcists are here in my territory." Rias said with a challenging tone. Just great, Sona is clearly screwing with me as payback for hiding all of this from her.

"Since when has Kuoh been YOUR territory Ms Gremory" Irina replied clearly annoyed by Rias's arrogance.

"For quite some time now. The fact I wasn't informed of your arrival is a pretty big deal." Rias said with a smirk. Rias was getting arrogant, oh goodie.

"Is that so" Irina growled back unconsciously reaching for her sword. Okay that's enough, I'm nipping this in the bud NOW.

"That's enough Rias and same goes for you Irina" I growled as I flared my energy. I wasn't about to deal with a pissing match with everything at stake.

"But-" Irina started to say before I glared at her.

"We're not here to discuss whose town this is or anything else. We're here to discuss a massive problem that affects all of the factions. Now can you ladies get focused" I growled. Luckily for me Irina and Rias both seemed to calm down.

"Sorry Issei" Irina pouted.

"I've got nothing to say" Rias said angrily. It was amazing that she was acting this foolish.

"Hard to believe that one of Kuoh's Great ladies is such a brat" Raynare added. And now Raynare was involved, goodie goodie.

"How dare you!" Rias said angrily. This was about to get ridiculous and it meant I had to really up the ante.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled out flaring a massive amount of killing intent stopping everybody in the room. Once again it was lecture time and it drove me nuts, "Irina I thought you were better than that. You're here on business." I then turned to Yuuma with an equal amount of annoyance. "Raynare you should be ashamed of yourself for being this petty since your father is the leader of the fallen angels" Finally it was Rias's turn, "As for you Rias, you're the sister of one of the Devil Kings, stop acting like a petulant child. Now if you don't mind, can we get down to business?" I growled at the girls. Clearly my actions had worked because all three girls calmed down.

"Uhh I think that Murayama girl fainted" Xenovia said out loud. Looking to my side Murayama had collapsed.

"Asia would you mind" I groaned in annoyance. This was just what I needed.

"Okay" Asia replied quickly before using her sacred gear.

"What happened" Murayama moaned as she got slowly up. Luckily for me, she fell in such a way that she didn't hit her head.

"Sorry about that Mury I got a little emotional." I said softly before kissing her on the head hoping to calm her down.

"It's okay" Murayama said with a slight blush.

I turned towards the group deciding to handle the explanation, "Irina is because a group connected to the fallen angel Kokabiel stole 3 fragments of the Holy Sword Excalibur and made their way to Kuoh." I explained. The shock on the faces of most of Rias's peerage was obvious. Though Kiba wasn't as shocked which amused me.

"You can't be serious." Rias said looking towards the two exorcists but also Raynare.

"I wish he was. My dad sensed his energy briefly and the minute he did he had me go see Issei." Raynare revealed.

Rias turned to me and seemed pretty angry "So why didn't you tell us sooner." Rias growled.

"First off Azazel only told me that Kokabiel was in town and that he didn't know why. It was only when Irina showed up that I connected the dots." I didn't bother to point out that it was her job to pay attention to this stuff because it was already a headache.

"What else do you guys know" Rias wondered.

I was amused by Rias's response but continued, "We don't know anything else really. However, I have a feeling Kiba knows something we don't or a least I don't." I said with a smirk. Ever since the girls arrived, Kiba's had a look of twisted rage on his face.

"What makes you say that" Rias asked me angrily as though I was accusing him of something.

"Ever since they've arrived, Kiba's been staring pretty fiercely at Xenovia and Irina; I mean Irina's pretty hot and Xenovia's no slouch either but that type of staring ain't normal. So care to fill us in pretty boy." I smirked putting the attention on Kiba.

"Geez Issei will you cut it out" Irina said with a slight blush. Xenovia was embarrassed also.

Kiba smiled back at me clearly understanding what I was after, "You're right Issei I do know something. The other day I was attacked by an old friend of ours. A certain silver haired priest that we fought back at the church" Kiba said with a smirk. The cool calm Kiba I was looking at was way better than the secret prince he acted like at school but that was another story.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me. What the hell is Freed doing here?" Raynare cursed. I face palmed also since I forgot to kill him after I saved Raynare. I

"That's right and he attacked me with a fragment of the Excalibur." Kiba explained much to the shock of Irina and Xenovia.

"Hold on. How would a devil know what the Excalibur blades look like?" Irina asked nervously. I knew she hated Freed but Irina was reacting to something else that he said.

"Because I'm a survivor of a little something called the Holy Sword project. Sound familiar" Kiba said with a hint of fury in his voice.

"What did you say!?" Irina exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me." Kiba growled.

"Irina, what is the Holy Sword Project" Xenovia wondered. I admit I was curious about it also.

Irina got a solemn expression on her face, "Most of what I know, I was told after it was shut down but here's what I have. The Holy Sword Project is one of the greatest stains in the church's history. A man named Valper Galiel started the experiment in order to find a way for exorcists to use the Holy Sword Excalibur. After all Holy swords typically chose their owner and if you could discover a way to get around that the church would have an excellent weapon." Irina said solemnly

"Makes sense, but why was it shut down" I spoke up. The project seemed incredibly legit.

"The project itself was actually pretty legitimate, Valper experimented on the kids in the project in order to figure out if there was a way but ultimately he failed." Irina shuddered before I held her closely stopping her.

"I get it now. Valper must've realized that there was no way to get the result he wanted. Then he did what most scientists would do." I frowned. Kiba's rage and Irina's nerves meant only one thing.

"What's that" Murayama wondered nervously. I was actually impressed that she hadn't said anything until now.

"He destroyed all the data." Issei said with a growl.

"You don't mean" Murayama exclaimed figuring out the truth. From the lack of reaction from her peerage, Rias already knew that.

"That's right" Kiba growled. "They gathered us all together and set the building we were staying in on fire. Anybody who tried to escape was killed and outside of me nobody survived. Rias found me as I ran through the cold woods and the rest is history. I became a devil and vowed to destroy the blade that ruined my life" Kiba said angrily.

"I can understand why you hate the church and Excalibur after something like that" Irina said with an odd nervousness. She was hiding something and I had no clue what.

"Thank you but let's get back to business." Kiba said coldly.

I agreed with Kiba and admittedly I wanted to kill the archbishop myself, "Sounds good and we already know where to start."

"Yea, we need to find that bastard Freed." Raynare cursed.

"Uh-huh. If we capture him then we can interrogate him about Kokabiel" I said with a smile.

"The problem is it's not that simple. By now Kokabiel is aware of us and he'll be ready for anything. There's a reason that he's the number two of the Grigori" Raynare warned.

"Well there's no sense in us worrying about it now. Let's go home and get some rest" Rias suggested.

"Meet back here tonight" I wondered.

"Yea, we have a lot to figure out." Rias replied.

All in all it made sense. Rias no doubt needed time to tell Sona and to decide how to act. After all this was going to be complicated and they needed to get this one right. "Let's go Irina Xenovia" I said sternly preparing to leave.

"Hmm don't tell me you two are staying with Issei?" Akeno teased. I knew that this was only gonna end badly.

"We are. He's my childhood friend and my boyfriend after all" Irina said smugly. The news shocked Rias and intrigued Akeno but the rest of the room was silent.

"Some boyfriend you have. He's slept with quite a few girls at Kuoh including me." Rias replied haughtily. Oh she shouldn't have done that.

Irina wasn't bothered by this since she knew but she had the perfect response, "Well yea. I told him that he could sleep with whoever he wanted as long as he didn't become a _devil._ " Irina retorted making sure to emphasize the fact that her only problem was if I became a devil. It was rather brutal really.

"Ouch" Raynare said with a smile.

"Agreed" Murayama winced. Rias could only look on in shock as we left the room. This was just the beginning on multiple accounts.

(Scene Skip)

As we walked back I could tell that Irina at the very least was worried about something. "What's wrong Irina? There's more to the Holy Sword Project then you mentioned isn't there" I asked nervously. Even for Irina something was off and I felt the need to ask.

"Can we go back and have sex first? I need a little time to unwind after that story." Irina admitted.

Oh yeah, definitely more. "Sure" I said with a smile as I kissed her head. I was a little angry also and I needed to blow off some stream.

"Can I join also" Xenovia wondered surprising both me and Irina.

"Sure Xenovia. I guess I can add you to the girls sharing my Issei," Irina said without much of a fight. The fact she didn't complain when Xenovia made that request surprised me but then again Irina was a strange one when it came to me and other women.

(Scene Skip)

When we got home we went straight up to my room and had yet another threesome. As we relaxed in the afterglow I found myself curious at how Murayama took the news. However I put that to the side in order to figure out what was bugging Irina, "Hey Irina, when Kiba mentioned the Holy Sword Project you tensed up pretty bad. Care to explain?"

"I tensed up because I was one of the people that he tried to recruit for that project." Irina revealed much to my shock.

"What!" I exclaimed in shock. Even Xenovia was caught off guard by the revelation.

"So why didn't you join" Xenovia wondered.

"When I mentioned the idea to my dad he said that there was no need for me to do it since a sword was prepared for me already."

"You mean Hauteclere right?" I questioned knowing all about her power.

Irina sighed a bit before continuing, "That's right. It turns out that was the sword my dad had in the house when we were kids and the one we played with so much. He had been preparing it for me for years. That sword is also the reason Xenovia was named my partner even though we're such an odd team."

"So you're upset because one of those kids could've been you." I said solemnly. Man I would've been furious if that happened and now I could see why Irina was so stunned.

"Yes and that's not all." Irina frowned before reaching for the bracelet she wore. I felt Irina focus some of her energy and it transformed into Excalibur Mimic. "I knew Freed back when I was training in the church so I know that there's no way he could naturally wield a Holy blade let alone one as powerful as the Excalibur. I mean me and Xenovia can only use Excalibur because we're used to our own blades." Irina scowled.

Ignoring the fact that Irina knew Freed from school, her point was indeed a strange one. "So that means that Valper's project was a success?"

"No, his project was clearly a failure. However, his 'cleanup' produced the real success" Irina said angrily.

"That means!" Xenovia exclaimed clearly figuring out what was going on.

"If I'm right, and I pray that I'm not, Freed is able to use the blade because of the failed experiment and we'll learn the dark truth soon enough" Irina said coldly.

We were going to continue the conversation but a magic circle appeared in the room. Much to my surprise an annoyance it was the blue one of the Sitri clan instead of Rias's symbol and once again Momo Hanakai appeared in front of me. "Hello everyone am I interrupting" Momo said with a smile.

"Yes you are. I was trying to have some quality time with my boyfriend" Irina said sarcastically.

"I can't blame you, your boyfriend is pretty popular as of late." Momo teased back. She might've had a point if Irina and I were alone but Xenovia was there also.

I didn't need another catfight starting over this so I decided to get involved, "My popularity aside, what are you doing here Momo?"

"I came because Rias wanted everyone to meet up in about 30 minutes and somebody needed to tell you guys."

"So why didn't Rias tell us herself? You're not even one of her peerage members" Irina growled.

I had to step in at this point because Irina was losing it and I knew this was going to end badly if I stayed put , "Rias probably wanted to avoid a fight with you; Akeno probably would've tried to join our little naked cuddle party, and Sona's embarrassed about how her last two visits have played out. That pretty much leaves Momo who's the only other member of the council to have met Irina already" I explained.

Momo shrugged and said, "That's about right actually. You've had your way with a number of Kuoh academy's women; Supernatural or otherwise. It makes it tough to approach you"

"Tell me something I don't know" Issei retorted. In the few months since Raynare failed to kill me I'd enjoyed quite the sex life.

"Murayama is considering joining Rias's peerage…" Momo said with a grin on her face.

I couldn't help but facepalm at the new revelation, "That's a rhetorical question Momo and I really wish you had kept it that way" I retorted. For Murayama to act that way already was a shocker. Whose idea it was for Murayama to join her, I didn't know and I probably didn't want to.

Irina was annoyed also but we had work to do "Don't we have a meeting to go to?" Irina reminded me.

"Yeah yeah. I'll shower first and you girls can go afterwards" I replied before getting up and walking to the shower completely ignoring the fact I was naked. Momo going beet red was a nice reward for all the headaches that she had given me.

"Couldn't you have just used a magic circle to go straight to the shower?" Irina groaned.

"Yea I could but this is my house." I teased as I closed the door.

(Scene Skip)

When we arrived at the clubroom everyone from the earlier meeting was already there including Murayama. My guess is Rias wanted her used to what she would experience if she joined her. Even Sona had arrived for a little bit which caught me off guard. "Hello everyone" I said with a smile.

"Hello to you too" Rias replied with a smile that hid her obvious irritation.

"Okay okay enough of this patronizing nonsense. Let's go find that bastard Freed and after we kick his teeth in figure out more of Kokabiel's plan" Raynare said hastily.

Rias frowned at the fact that Raynare caught onto her game and continued "Agreed and the teams will be as followed. Issei will join me Sona and Akeno. Irina you and Xenovia will be with Kiba and Murayama; Raynare will be with Koneko Asia and Momo."

"Hold on a minute. You just want that team because you want to steal MY Issei from me. Heck your queen seems to be the type who wants to be a mistress."

"Not at all" Rias protested. Nobody bought it, so I had to step in and fix this mess.

"Putting aside the reason why, these teams are foolish and stupid. Kokabiel's targets are two groups. You and Sona for the devil king connection and Irina and Xenovia for the swords they hold. Right now the best people to send out would be Me Koneko Raynare and Asia. The rest of you can stay here.

"Why you four only" Rias protested.

"Koneko knows Freed's scent and as a nekomata she can track him very easily. Raynare knows his personality so she would know the best way to trap him once we get close. Asia is obviously for healing purposes and I'm the muscle. We can't have Irina and Xenovia out in the open because if Kokabiel has other forces and ambushes them that side gets two more Holy swords. Murayama can't go for obvious reasons and Kiba should wait until later. As for you and Sona, if he realizes you two are out Kokabiel might get greedy and go after you. Our goal is to track Freed and with Raynare and me we can take him out.

"Sounds good" Sona admitted.

"Yes I agree" Rias groaned. She was slightly annoyed that I knew about Koneko being a nekomata but dealt with it.

"Well then let's go Asia Raynare Koneko" I said with a smile. As we left, I could tell Irina wasn't happy about the suggestions that I made for some reason.

(Rias P.O.V)

As Issei left with Koneko and the fallen angel Raynare, I was slightly displeased because Issei was away from me yet again; though it seemed like somebody else was just as mad as me. "Is something wrong Irina?" I asked innocently. Something about her seemed off and I wanted to know.

"Issei's hiding something." Irina said with venom her voice.

"What makes you say that?" Sona wondered.

"Because of the lineup he chose."

"I mean Freed seems dangerous so I don't see the problem" Sona continued.

"If I remember correctly didn't you guys have him take out Freed alone when you saved Asia and that was before you knew how strong he was? Freed is no match for Issei and he knows it. Plus Issei's ability to sense people rivals that of any nekomata and he knows as much. He brought that group for a reason and it wasn't what he told you." Irina explained.

Sona's eyes widened since it meant that Issei knew something they didn't, "So what's he after." Sona wondered.

"I don't know but I guess we'll just wait." Irina groaned clearly not liking his plan.

"Hey Irina I'm curious about something" Akeno wondered. I could tell from the look on her face that she was up to something.

"What is it?" Irina asked nervously, seemingly getting the same feeling.

"You know that at the very least Rias has slept with Issei, is the reason you were arguing earlier because of that?" Akeno teased. I was a little embarrassed that she brought it up but I was curious about that also."

"That's not why I was angry with her. I told him I could sleep with anybody he wanted to as long as he didn't become a devil and I stand by that. I got angry because I find her haughty actions annoying"

"Wait a minute. You admit he's your boyfriend but yet he can sleep with anybody he wanted as long as he doesn't become a devil" Sona said in shock. Clearly her visit with Issei the other day ended in a little fun.

"Irina has a bad habit of saying God when they have sex and Irina didn't want to give him the headache that comes with it if he became a devil." Xenovia explained.

"Geez Xenovia, how the hell do you know that?" Irina moaned with a blush on her face. There was clearly a story behind that.

"Why would you say his name during sex. That seems a bit odd for a church girl" I wondered.

"Don't worry about it Rias" Irina said angrily. Yep, there was definitely something more to it but I wasn't interested in pressing things further. Let's just hope Issei is able to find Freed.

(Issei P.O.V)

"Okay Issei spill it. Why'd you bring this combination?" Raynare asked me as we started walking into town. We had just left Kuoh and Raynare was confident we weren't being followed by Rias or anybody else. That suited me fine since that was part of the reason I took Koneko with me.

"What do you mean by that Lady Raynare" Asia wondered. I was a little amused that Asia called her lady Raynare.

"I mean that Issei here only took me you and kitty here." Raynare replied with a sense of pride. She clearly she enjoyed the fact that Asia still called her lady Raynare and took pleasure in insulting Koneko. My moment of amusement was short lived when she turned towards me again. "As I was saying, what are you hiding from Rias and the others?"

I couldn't help but smile at Raynare's perceptiveness but nonetheless replied, "I'm not hiding anything actually. I just thought this was the best lineup considering the circumstances" At that time my phone rang and I got a real surprise. 'What is he calling me for' I thought as I picked up the phone. "Hey… really… sounds good… alrighty then let's have some fun." I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Raynare wondered.

"Somebody who's apparently found Freed for us." I said as I unfurled my dragon wings.

"What are you talking about and where did those wings come from" Raynare exclaimed.

"Explain later. Raynare you grab Asia and Koneko hold onto me" I said calmly.

"Okay" Asia said as she hastily grabbed Raynare who unfurled her own wings.

"This better not be some attempt to get pervy" Koneko groaned as she grabbed my sides.

"It's not" I deadpanned before putting my arm around her sides and taking to the sky. It seems as though Vali's team had hunted for Kokabiel's allies and since Raynare told them about Freed it made life easy. All I needed to do was watch from the skies and wait to see what happened. After a few minutes we arrived at the town amphitheater where Freed and Arthur were facing off "Who is he" Koneko asked curiously as we hid in the bushes on the other side of the area. We were far enough away that we could watch what was happening without anybody sensing us.

"His name is Arthur and he's one of the associates of a very powerful devil that I know." I said cryptically.

"Think of Arthur as this devils' version of Kiba a pretty boy swordsman. The difference is Arthur is way stronger." Raynare said amusingly. I keep forgetting that as Azazel's daughter, she knew about Vali.

"That's an amusing way of looking at it Raynare" Vali said as he appeared next to us catching Koneko and Asia off guard.

"Yo Vali, So what's going on" I said with a smirk.

"We found Freed and I called you so you could watch the battle." Vali said happily.

"Who is this guy? He's really strong" Koneko said nervously. I was worried that Koneko could smell Kuroka on him and if that was the case we'd have problems.

"His name is Vali Lucifer. He's a half devil and the White Dragon Emperor." Raynare explained with an almost bored tone.

"Aren't you guys" Koneko started to say before I interrupted.

"Rivals in the traditional sense yes; Rivals in a practical sense no." I said with a smirk.

"He's right. I'm far stronger than him and if I wanted him dead it would be way too easy. So instead we compete other ways." Vali smirked.

"True but that doesn't matter. I'm impressed by Arthur's blade." I smirked as I noticed his sword. The unusual design was unlike anything I had seen.

"It's Caliburn the legendary blade of King Arthur." Vali remarked.

"Well he's got Freed dead to right so why are we watching instead of finishing him off?" I wondered.

"Arthur is hoping that Freed spills more about Kokabiel's plan. Freed may not realize it yet, but Arthur has something he wants."

Vali's statement was odd until I connected some dots, "You don't mean?"

"Yes he has one, but he won't use it now." Vali said with amusement.

'So Arthur has an Excalibur huh' I thought to myself. As we continued to watch the battle something was bothering me, "Hey Raynare you notice something off about our buddy Freed"

"If you mean that he's WAY faster than he used to be yes."

"According to Arthur one of the Excalibur's is known as Rapidly. Perhaps he's using that blade to even the odds" Vali suggested.

"I see" I replied as I continued to watch. A few minutes in we noticed a new presence appear.

"Seems Freed did have some backup after all" Raynare said with a smirk.

"Yes and it's quite the backup" Vali smirked. We could've gone after the person but we decided to watch the battle. Koneko and Asia were both unnerved by how calm Vali Raynare and I were but the power gap is such that if by some minor miracle Arthur lost, we could both step in.

"Shouldn't we do something" Asia said nervously as the battle continued. I had to admit that Freed was much stronger than I thought. However I also could tell Arthur was holding back.

"If Arthur was taking this seriously you'd have a point." Vali revealed. I could tell Arthur was holding back too and things were getting very boring. A few minutes later, Arthur finally beat Freed and was about to kill him when the new presence finally intervened.

"What in the world are you doing Freed. How could you lose so easily" the new presence said as they appeared on the top of the amphitheater. I was amused by the person's tone but figured that it was part of the game.

"A little help here" Freed cursed. The guy was a sore loser.

"Who are you" Arthur scowled.

"Valper Galiel at your service. Now if you don't mind can you release my friend there? I sort of need him." Valper sneered.

"Why in the world would I do that" Arthur scowled as he pushed the blade even tighter.

"Because if he dies my master will be most displeased and he'll activate his plan sooner than expected."

"Oh and what pray tell is your master planning" Arthur asked with a hint of amusement.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Valper replied with a smirk.

"Hey I'm kinda losing blood here so if you don't mind boss, GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Freed groaned.

"Oh good grief your pathetic Freed" Valper smirked before grabbing a flash bomb and tossing it towards Arthur.

"Well there goes that" Vali smirked as he watched from the side.

"Shouldn't we go after him" Koneko said nervously. As a nekomata she could easily track Freed even with the flash bombs in the way because of his blood.

"No because we confirmed two important details from tonight." Vali said with a smile. It seems Vali realized the same things that I did.

"Two" Raynare wondered in confusion.

"The first is that Freed is working with Valper on the Excalibur plot and the second is that Kokabiel is not doing so at least not directly" Vali explained.

"What do you mean by that" Raynare wondered.

Vali was about to speak but I decided to do so for him, "When your dad told us that Kokabiel was in town I was surprised by that but also curious what he was up to."

"Explain?" Raynare wondered.

"Kokabiel is the second strongest cadre in all of the Grigori. If he really wanted to kill Rias and Sona he wouldn't need all of this smoke and mirrors." Vali explained dryly.

Raynare paused for a second and gasped, "In other words Kokabiel is more or less Valper's bodyguard. The real plot is Valper using the Excalibur fragments to lure the church to Kuoh."

"Exactly" Vali said with a smile. "Kokabiel had his people steal the Excalibur fragments for valper and come as a bodyguard because it would lure everybody he wants into one place."

"I don't get it" Asia said innocently.

"If Kokabiel attacks and kills Rias and Sona the devils alone would go crazy. However Heaven wouldn't do a thing. In fact Heaven would let us destroy each other and then they lose one of their foes. This way it's a three way war because Heaven is affected."

"He's still as shrewd as ever." Raynare said with a combination grown and smile. I should be more worried about that but I was.

"Of course the next question is will Kokabiel make his move. There's no doubt he knows about your group Vali." I smirked.

"Yes and for now we wait. You should get back to the others also" Vali replied.

"So are we going to tell Rias about what happened?" Asia wondered yet again.

"No we'll tell her that we encountered Freed but he managed to escape me."

"But we're lying to Rias" Asia said innocently.

"Yes but we're doing so for her own good." I said with a smile.

"What's in it for me" Koneko said shrewdly. If she was going to lie to Rias she clearly wanted something out of it.

"How about if you keep us a secret I'll tell you the truth about your older sister Shirone" Vali said with a smirk. That devious bastard had that card ready.

Koneko paused for a moment and considered everything that was at stake, "Fine with me" Koneko replied.

"Excellent. I'll arrange a meeting later." Vali said with a smile as he went to Arthur leaving us alone.

"Shall we go ladies" I said with a smile as we made our way back to the ORC. Things were about to get really interesting and I was curious what Kokabiel's next move would be.

 **Next Chapter: Kokabiel Ascends**


	11. Chronicle 11

Chronicle 11: Kokabiel Ascends

 **Main girls involved: Momo, Irina**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

The day after the battle between Arthur and Freed I was in the ORC along with Irina and Xenovia. I was there because Murayama was about to become Rias's knight and Murayama wanted me to be there for moral support. As much as the idea annoyed me I owed Murayama enough that I decided to stay "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Murayama Kirishima. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Knight], be delighted with your new life!" Rias chanted as the knight piece flew into Murayama's body making her a devil. She would've done it the day before but she wanted to discuss it with her father first. The old man approved since from what he knew Rias was a kind devil. I was against it because she was becoming a devil at a really shitty time. Oh well there's nothing I can do

"Thank you Rias and I promise I will serve you well" Murayama said happily as she unfurled her devil wings.

"Are you sure this is what you want Murayama. There's no turning back now" I said nervously. Ignoring Freed, who was a sicko in his own right. Murayama was joining Rias's peerage as we were about to face Kokabiel. A man that even I wasn't completely comfortable facing.

"Idiot" Murayama groaned before walking over to me. "I'm doing this for you" Murayama said before planting a kiss on my lips. I was about to enjoy the kiss further when somebody barged into the room.

"HYOUDOU!" Saji shouted as he barged into the room. Of course he got a good look at the lip lock and got even angrier. His anger caused Murayama to jump away in shock.

"What the hell do you want Saji" I groaned.

"You and me are gonna fight, RIGHT NOW!" Saji roared. I had no idea why he wanted to fight me but I really didn't care.

"Why the hell would I do that" I replied in annoyance. It was at that moment that Momo Sona and Tsubaki appeared. Seeing the look on Momo's face I had a bad feeling she was behind this somehow.

"Saji please stop this." Sona exclaimed. Yep, Momo definitely had something to do with this.

"I'm sorry Sona but I can't trust our faith to a guy like him. He's a perverted bastard who isn't even a devil. There's no way he can beat a cadre." Saji said angrily.

Saji's words riled up Irina and she was about to attack him before I spoke up, "So you really want to face me huh Saji" I said with a savage grin. Irina backed off recognizing that I was going to deal with him myself and that I was going to make him suffer.

"Yes I do. I don't know why we've been dealing with you but it ends now." Saji growled.

"Saji that's enough" Sona protested. She knew what a bad idea this was and hoped to protect her pawn.

"Sona it's quite alright. If Saji wants to fight I'll accept this challenge." I said calmly as I got up. I knew that if I didn't do anything he would continue to be an annoyance.

"Good. You're not a complete coward." Saji boasted.

"You're gonna regret this one Saji." I said with a savage grin on my face.

"If you guys are going to do this let's do it at the gym" Rias groaned. Clearly she wanted a place that would be easy to fix since she knew what was coming.

"Alright" I replied. I get to pound Saji into a pulp and nobody's gonna stop me. This is gonna be fun.

(Scene Skip)

We made our way over to the gymnasium which would be the perfect place to have a good clean spar without doing too much damage. The entire student council and ORC were watching the battle along with Irina and Xenovia. Granted most of the group knew this wasn't going to be much of a battle "Are you ready Saji" I said with a smile. We stood about 10 feet apart to begin since that would make things more interesting.

"Oh yea. **COME SACRED GEAR"** Saji roared as his sacred gear appeared on his hand. I was expecting way more but it was just a black frog.

"That's it." I said in disbelief. All his boasting and he gives me a frog. Good grief.

" **Don't underestimate that gear Partner. It happens to be one of the Vritra gears"**

'Who's Vritra?' I wondered.

" **Vritra is the prison dragon. He was one of the dragon kings. His power was separated into multiple gears but he's not a bad opponent."**

'Alright' I replied.

"Something wrong Hyoudou? Stunned by my sacred gear" Saji taunted.

"No I'm just curious if you're anywhere near as good as you think you are." I taunted back.

"Hmph you don't get it. I took up 4 of Sona's pawn pieces so I'm extremely strong." Saji boasted.

"Hey Sona pawns have the ability to become other pieces with some special power right?" I asked remembering a small detail.

Son was slightly surprised by my question but answered nonetheless, "Yes it is called Promotion, why do you ask?"

"Because I thought to make the battle a little more interesting you could allow Saji to promote." I said with a smirk.

"Okay then" Sona said in disbelief. She was aware of my real power so she knew that this was more for Saji's benefit then mine.

"Hmph you're even more arrogant then I thought but thank you Hyoudou." Saji scoffed. **"Promotion QUEEN"**

"Good now this battle will at least be interesting" I smirked as Rias came to the center.

"Battle begin" Rias shouted out acting as the referee before leaping to the stage.

"The first move is yours Saji" I smirked knowing that this was going to be quick if I started things off.

"Fine by me Hyoudou. TAKE THIS" Saji shouted as he activated his gear. Much as I expected, the frog's tongue shot at me.

'Yea I gotta dodge that' I smirked as I quickly moved away. "Not bad Saji" I smirked

"You're fast" Saji growled realizing he would have to get closer in order to hit me. Saji charged me probably hoping that he could distract me with close quarters combat and that would be enough to throw me off guard and for him to snag me with that tongue.

"Not gonna work Saji" I smirked as I kept moving out of his range.

"You should really stop running Hyoudou. Thanks to my devil stamina I'm gonna get you eventually. This is just a waste of time." Saji taunted. Saji was right that it was a waste of time. But it was a waste for me.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND ISSEI!" Irina yelled out.

"What are you talking about" Saji retorted.

"Issei is screwing with you dude. If he wanted to he could've easily finished you off." Irina deadpanned. Darn girl is getting impatient.

"Yea right." Saji scoffed.

"She's right you know" I smirked.

"Prove it" Saji scoffed.

"Alright" I smirked as I vanished in a show of me real speed.

"Oh Shi-" Saji screamed before I slammed him in his gut with a powerful punch sending him flying.

"Saji" one of the girls in the student council screamed as he slammed into the wall.

"Is that better Saji" I smirked.

"That one hurt" Saji groaned getting up quickly.

"Good" I smirked as I quickly appeared in front of him again and sent a roundhouse kick to his sides sending him flying towards another side of the gym. Before he could hit the new wall I used my speed to kick him back to where he was before. The scream of pain from Saji as he hit the wall again was music to my ears. I walked over towards the imprint of Saji knowing that the battle was mine.

"Saji!" the same girl from before screamed. Clearly she liked the guy, but that was another story for another day.

Saji was still on his knees when I arrived and I looked down on him, "What are you" Saji mumbled since I was pretty sure I broke a few ribs with that kick.

"Your better" I smirked as I grabbed his hair with my left hand and pulled him up. He was at my mercy and he knew it. Everyone looked on as I repeatedly punched him in the stomach and Saji was helpless to stop me. The council looked on in horror knowing that Saji was helpless and only once I noticed that he was unconscious did I drop him to the ground. Hopefully Saji would shut up after that.

"Winner Issei Hyoudou" Rias said almost bashfully. The display of power and ferocity must've shaken her pretty bad.

I walked towards Irina with a smile but she wasn't pleased, "That was a little harsh wasn't it." Irina frowned.

"I would've toyed with him more but you were getting impatient. I can't keep my girl waiting" I smirked. Saji was a weakling with a boring gear and the fact he was so arrogant disgusted me. Luckily for him Asia was around to heal him which is why I was a bit more brutal then I had to be. I relaxed for a few minutes since Asia needed to heal him but once it was done he came over to me.

"I'm sorry for my actions just now." Saji said timidly. Clearly the beating worked.

"It's fine. I didn't mind beating some common sense into you." I said with a smirk that caused him to wince.

"Yea no kidding. How are you that strong?" Saji grunted.

"I'm the Red Dragon Emperor. I thought Sona told you that?" I asked in disbelief. Either Sona had failed miserably in telling him what was going on, or the kid was a moron of the highest order.

"About that" Momo spoke up clearly feeling guilty. "Sona was gonna tell the others about you today but Saji overheard me and her talking about something and he flipped out.

"Don't tell me" I groaned. I figured that Momo took the time to ask how the bet played out and Saji overheard the fact that I had sex with his master.

"Yea" Momo said bashfully knowing exactly what I was talking about.

Realizing what had happened I came up with a fun idea. "Well since this whole mess is Momo's fault, do you mind if I punish her for you Sona" I said with a brutal grin on my face.

"Uhh that's quite alright" Momo said nervously.

"I actually like that idea Issei. I'll punish Saji while you punish Momo and you can do whatever you want. I permit it as her King" Sona said with a smirk on her face. Clearly Momo needed to be taught a lesson but Sona was too annoyed to do it.

"Aww come on" Momo pouted. She had no idea what Issei would do but there was no doubt she wouldn't like it.

"Works for me" I said with a savage grin.

"We need to make sure to fix the gym first. Once we're done, Issei can punish Momo" Rias smirked aware that whatever Issei was up to it would be far more interesting than anything Sona could come up with.

"Right" Sona smirked also. The group used magic to quickly fix the gym and then everyone returned to the ORC. Afterwards the explanations finally began. The rest of the Sitri peerage found out that I was the Red Dragon Emperor and the fact that I beat Riser. I still couldn't believe Sona never told her peerage about that all things considered. I also took the opportunity to explain the dragon piece that I got from Grayfia to the group so everyone knew exactly what I was capable of. Needless to say nobody would be underestimating me anytime soon. With business settled it was time for punishments. Saji was going to get 1000 spankings from Sona which he'd probably enjoy since he had a crush on his master, freaking masochist. As for Momo's punishment, it was a bit more fun.

(Scene Skip)

After we left the ORC I brought Momo with me to my house. After I introduced her to my parents, I brought her up to my room in order to prepare her for her 'punishment'. "I don't get it Issei what's going on?" Momo asked in confusion. Momo was sitting on the chair at my desk and Irina and Xenovia were standing up. I was currently on my bed with a smile on my grin ready for what was about to happen. I had already cast my famous barrier even though my parents probably had a good idea of what I was going to do. They knew I was sleeping with Irina at the very least and probably had a good idea of why Momo was here.

"Well Momo we're going to have your punishment right now" I smirked as I walked over to my clothes hamper and reached into the bottom hamper. Fortunately for me Momo couldn't see what was there.

"Are you serious Issei" Irina groaned. Irina of course could see what I was after and she wasn't pleased.

"I'm gonna sit this one out" Xenovia deadpanned before returning to her room.

"Uhh what's going on" Momo asked in confusion as I turned towards her. Her eyes widened when I showed her a large black dildo. I originally got it because I was going to send it to Irina as a prank before deciding against it last minute. When I told her my plan, she flipped out because it would've gotten her in major trouble. So I kept it figuring I could find some use for it later on.

"Momo I want you to strip for me." I said with a smile on my face.

"HUH!" Momo exclaimed.

"You heard me Momo. Once you strip we can begin your punishment." I said with a devious smile.

"I'm assuming this means I have to be naked" Momo asked with a lustful smile on her face. Good, she was expecting it to be sexual in nature and she was clearly happy with that idea.

"Yes it does. I take it that's not a problem" I teased.

"Not at all" Momo replied before gleefully stripping for me. I had to admit that the blue lace underwear with black flowers was very exotic shame it wasn't gonna stay on for very long.

"What are you up to Issei" Irina growled. I imagine she was annoyed because she knew that dildo was supposed to be hers. That and I was about to have sex with Momo. Who knew with Irina.

"Who knows but I'm not complaining" Momo said with a smile. The silver haired girl was completely naked as her snow white skin glistened in the lights. She was definitely up for this

"Not to ruin both of your fantasies, but I wasn't planning on having sex with Momo here." I said with a wide grin.

"HUH!" Irina and Momo both exclaimed clearly caught off guard.

"Momo's punishment, is that she has to sit in my chair and watch me have sex with you Irina while this dildo is stuck in her pussy and she can't use it to get herself off." I said with a savage grin.

"You gotta be kidding me" Momo groaned.

"Works for me." Irina said happily as she began to strip herself. Yeah, she totally thought I was gonna have sex with her.

"Do I really have to do this" Momo groaned as I made my way over to her dildo in hand.

"Yes you do Momo. Your King left me in charge of your punishment" I said with a smile before kissing her on the cheek. "Don't worry though, if you manage to impress me, I'll give you a reward afterwards"

"Fine" Momo groaned in acceptance. With a blush on her face, the silver haired beauty sat on the chair and spread her legs giving me access to her pussy that had a small patch of silver hair up top.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this" I said with a smile as I stuck the dildo into her pussy and left it there.

"Get over here Issei." Irina insisted. She was definitely fired up for this one. Why that was, I had no idea.

"Yep" I smiled as I went over to my childhood friend. This was going to be fun and although I did intend to have sex with Momo eventually, I was going to have fun at her expense for now.

 **LEMON START:**

"So Irina shall we get straight to business or do you want some foreplay first" I asked with a smile.

"Well as much as I'd love your massive cock stirring me up. I think I'm gonna go with foreplay. Unfortunately there's one problem Issei" Irina teased. Clearly she knew what I was after.

"What's that" I replied.

"You aren't naked. I mean you have two lovely girls naked in front of you and you still have your clothes on. That's unfair" Irina said with a teasing pout.

"You have a point" I replied with a smirk before beginning to strip also. I could tell that Momo was going crazy both from the dildo just sitting in her pussy and from the reveal of my naked body. I was aware that Momo was at the very least attracted to me. She wouldn't have intentionally interrupted me the way she had over the last few weeks otherwise. This was my chance to see how far she would go to get what she wanted. Sure I didn't plan to have sex with her tonight, but if it happened I doubt anybody would complain.

"That's more like it" Irina said happily as I made my way over her and began devouring her snatch.

(Momo P.O.V)

This was unfair on so many levels for me. There was Issei, naked as the day he was born pleasuring the snatch of his girlfriend Irina. The way his tongue darted in and out of her was amazing and I had to resist the urge to use the dildo since that was my punishment.

"Issei keep going" Irina moaned with pleasure which got me going too. Damn this dildo but I know that if I want any chance of Issei's man meat inside of me I had to behave. God I was getting wet.

"Of course Irina but I think it's time for me to play with the girls" Issei said with a savage grin before crawling onto the bed. Even I couldn't hold back a moan as I watched Issei lick Irina's breasts and fondle her pussy at the same time.

"Somebody's jealous" Irina smirked having noticed my moan. This was humiliating and I couldn't believe it.

"Well that's her problem not mine" Issei said with a grin before returning to Irina. Issei's tongue work was amazing and all I could do was watch and imagine what it would be like for me.

Minutes passed by and Issei continued to play with her until I heard the words that would forever haunt me. "Issei I'm cumming" Irina cried out as she got her release. The way Issei lapped up her juices was amazing and it killed me that I couldn't enjoy that.

"Issei" I called out hoping that maybe he would at least let me use the dildo.

"What is it Momo" Issei said with a kind voice that didn't match his earlier irritation.

"Can you please let me use this dildo? This is killing me" I cried out. Watching these two was unbearable.

"Sure. I'd say you were punished enough" Issei replied nonchalantly which made me happy. I didn't get the change of heart so quickly but I wasn't about to complain.

"Hey Issei, how about we play a game with dear Momo here' " Irina said with a smile that unnerved me.

"What do you have in mind" Issei wondered. I had a feeling this would end badly for me.

"I'm ready to go thanks to your awesome work and it's obvious you are too." Irina said with a teasing smile.

"Get to the point Irina" Issei groaned as he stood up his cock in full view. When I saw him the other day he was 8 inches soft and that was impressive. Right now he was a massive 12 and rock hard which stunned me.

"How about you and I have sex right now and if Momo can keep herself from cumming until after you do, you have sex with her." Irina suggested. Okay I liked where this was going.

"What if Momo cums before we do." Issei asked. I was curious also.

"Well she has to keep the dildo in her pussy and you get to fuck her… in the ass."

"Deal" I said hastily. Even if it was in the ass I really wanted Issei to fuck me and I needed this release.

"You heard the Lady. Let me have it" Irina said happily as she got into the doggy style.

"I would've expected something like this from Raynare not you Irina" Issei said with a smile. I had to agree. This level of sexual torture is something I wouldn't have expected from a church girl.

"Oh shut up and fuck me" Irina retorted. Issei obliged and the fun began all over again.

(Issei P.O.V)

I've had sex quite a few times in the last few months and with plenty of different girls but I have to admit that this is one of the more unique ones. There was the time at the manga club where Alana asked me to be a penis model for the clubs newest manga… that was fun. There was even the time that Motohama begged me to have a threesome with him and Kiryuu a few days before the battle with Riser. I almost felt bad for Moto after that since most of Kiryuu's jokes were proven true. That being said, me on the bed with one girl while another masturbates on my chair was definitely the weirdest thing I had done.

"Keep going Issei" Irina cried out as I pushed into her. Normally I was much faster with my strikes but I decided to take it slow this time and for good reason.

"So good" Momo cried out as she used her right hand to force the dildo in and out of her pussy and played with her breasts using her left. The sight was just as erotic as I expected

"Come on Issei I know you can do better than this" Irina cried out happily. This girl was trying to drive me crazy.

"Fine" I groaned as I slammed into Irina harder and harder. Realizing that I had upped the ante Momo started to move the dildo even quicker and moan even louder

"This is more like it" Irina moaned happily.

"You're unbelievable" I groaned. For the next five minutes I hammered Irina's snatch with my member and between her moans and Momo's I was definitely reaching my limit quicker than usual.

"Issei I'm cumming" Irina cried out.

"So am I Irina" I yelled out.

"I'm cumming too Issei" Momo cried out. The competition came to an end a few seconds later as I came into Irina just as both her and Momo came. Somehow, Momo had cum after the two of us which meant she had won our little game.

"That was incredible" I exclaimed as I fell onto the bed.

"I hope you're not finished yet. After all you still need to have sex with Momo" Irina teased as I turned to Momo. True enough she had fulfilled her end of the bargain.

"Very well. Come over here Momo" I instructed the silver haired beauty.

"O-Okay" Momo stammered as she got up and stumbled over to the bed with the dildo still in her pussy.

"Geez you're soaked Momo. I guess watching us was pretty tough" Irina teased as Momo collapsed onto the bed, the exhaustion in her eyes evident.

"Just get this thing out of me and get Issei into me" Momo cried out much to my amusement as she got on the bed in a missionary position.

"Very well" Irina teased as she went over to Momo and pulled out the dildo and put it next to us.

"Issei please put it in" Momo cried out no doubt tortured form earlier.

"As you wish" I smirked before lining up my hard member and slamming into her pussy piercing her folds with no interruption.

"YESS!" Momo cried as I took her virginity. Once again I didn't feel a hymen which I assumed was a supernatural thing but I wasn't about to complain.

"Hey Momo I'm gonna start moving okay" I growled out. There was something different about Momo and the dragon inside me was ready to claim her as my own.

"Okay Issei let me have it" Momo cried out. Naturally I obliged and began moving inside her with a speed that far surpassed the one I had with Irina. I was fired up from Irina and the idea of taking a new girl in front of her was kinky enough.

"Geez your being ruthless Issei" Irina teased as she kissed me on the lips.

"Spare me this was your idea" I retorted. I mean I didn't say no but Irina was still the one who suggested it.

"Less talking more fucking" Momo insisted.

"Got it" I smirked before resuming my pummeling of her pussy. It may have been boring missionary sex for me, but for Momo it was clearly different from her loud moans. Then again I think the dildo did most of the work for me. Amazingly enough only a few minutes passed before we reached our limits

"Issei I'm going to cum" Momo shouted out.

"Alright do you want it inside or out?" I said with a smile.

"Inside! Please cum inside me!" Momo cried out. Clearly she was enjoying herself.

"Here we go Momo" I announced with glee before sending a stream of cum into her pussy. The cries of her release filling the room. It was a good thing my barrier was in effect or we would've woken the whole neighborhood

"That can't be it Issei. I know you've got way more to go" Irina teased clearly wanting more.

"I've got a few loads left" I smirked knowing that Irina wasn't nearly satisfied. By the time the night was done I had cum four times in Irina's pussy and once in her ass. Momo only received two loads in her pussy but I also gave her one in the ass, something she was surprisingly okay with. As I looked at the two girls, I was grateful that I was sterile or I'd be in trouble.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

The next few days were relatively tame and that worried me. I was certain that whatever Valper and Kokabiel were planning would've taken place and I decided to walk with the ORC back to the apartment complex owned by Rias's family. I figured she lived in the ORC because of the shower but it turns out the shower was because she didn't want to deal with the regular girls in the school. I had a chuckle wondering what it would be like for Rias to shower with the normal girls with her incredible body.

"What's so funny Issei" Irina wondered. Oh right Irina Xenovia and Raynare were there also.

"I was just imagining the girls at our school bugging Rias about crap as she tried to shower after gym."

"Uffufu having dirty thoughts about Rias are we" Akeno teased.

"Spare me. I've had sex with her already so I don't need to worry about dirty thoughts." I retorted. I mean the truth is I could have sex with Rias anytime I wanted and she would be okay with it.

"Ughh I'm really starting to regret that deal of ours Issei" Irina groaned. She probably figured my perverted personality wouldn't land me many girls and for a while she was right.

"Thanks for that deal the way. Issei is a great fuck" Raynare teased. The reason for my current success was probably Raynare. Her date with me was my pathway to tons of sex with supernatural and human women.

"Ufufufu so when's my turn." Akeno teased.

"After we deal with-" I started to say before I felt a massive presence. There was only one person who could have that much strength

"Deal with who" Kokabiel said with a smile as he appeared in front of us ten wings out and his black robe was proof of his power.

"How long have you been waiting to do that Kokabiel" Raynare scoffed having quickly transformed into her fallen angel form.

"A few days. After I learned about the young man who took out Freed I realized that I had to be careful. Fortunately for me you guys didn't go after him again." I believed him but Raynare wasn't as sure.

"Stop lying Kokabiel. You just wanted to get to the weekend because it would be funnier to end the world on a Saturday." Raynare scoffed.

"And here I thought all this time among humans had made you lose your touch. That was a very fallen angel response" Kokabiel taunted.

"I AM the daughter of your leader. A few humans aren't gonna change me" Raynare scoffed.

Rias was irritated at the fact that she was being ignored, "So what's your big plan Kokabiel." Rias shouted out.

"Ahh sorry Ms Gremory I was catching up with my old comrade. Now where were we… ah yes, Valper wants to fuse those damn swords of his and I figured we'd use the school to do it. We'll attack tomorrow night. Raynare was right that it's far funnier to destroy the world on Saturday."

"Whatever." Raynare scoffed at the backwards compliment.

"We won't let you get away with it" Rias shouted out.

"HAHAHA you're definitely a devil with that arrogance, but it's misplaced." Kokabiel chuckled before focusing his power. As his power rose, it quickly became clear that Kokabiel was just as monstrous as we feared.

"Damn" I groaned as I tried to endure the killing intent. Unfortunately I was pretty much the only one who did. Rias and Akeno were frozen stiff and Murayama Kiba Irina and Xenovia had fainted.

"Not bad kid and you're not even a devil." Kokabiel praised.

"Thanks I guess, it comes with being the Red Dragon Emperor" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"So tell me Red Dragon, if I attack will the White one and his team join you guys. Don't pretend he's not here because the brat who beat Freed was definitely one of them according to his description."

I wasn't surprised he knew about them so his question didn't bother me, the fact that Rias couldn't hear us didn't hurt. After all she wasn't aware of Vali yet "Vali will probably join up. I admit if I didn't know any better you were hoping to fight Vali."

"How much do you know about his family" Kokabiel wondered.

"Not much why?" I replied.

"If you knew about his family you'd realize why Azazel took the brat in. He'd certainly be a fun opponent" Kokabiel sneered. Sure Vali was strong, I knew that much but it seemed like Kokabiel knew something I didn't.

"Anyway now that you've told us your big plan could you get going? I don't think Rias will overestimate your strength anymore"

"Bah alright. I wanted to watch a movie on TV anyway."

"What movie" I wondered.

"Something called Avengers was on. Every time I see how they depict Thor it makes me want to laugh." Kokabiel admitted.

"Enjoy." I replied nonchalantly.

"Bye kid" Kokabiel said happily as he flew away. With him gone the killing intent faded leaving a shocked Rias.

"How can one person be that powerful" Rias said in shock. There was a part of me who pitied her for being so clueless but also realized that this was probably the first time in her life she had dealt with such a high level of power directed towards her. Admittedly I wasn't as fazed because of Azazel showing me his killing intent. The guy was so nonchalant I didn't think it would be so bad and man was I wrong.

"The guy is a cadre who fought in the Great War against God and the original Devil King. If he wasn't stupidly strong he would've died a long time ago." I said calmly as I rubbed her back.

"We can't beat him" Akeno said in shock.

"With us alone… we don't stand a chance." I admitted. There was no way I could beat him alone even with my full power.

"So what do we do" Rias exclaimed. She quickly realized that there was no way she could survive a battle with him.

"You do nothing. I've got a friend who will help me deal with Kokabiel." I said calmly.

"Issei" Rias said tearfully as she went to kiss me.

"Pathetic" a now awake Irina scoffed causing Rias to stop.

"That's enough Irina. I mean you did faint also" I retorted. I mean she was giving Rias grief when she fainted also. It was a tad hypocritical frankly.

"Fine let's just get home" Irina groaned.

(Scene Skip)

The next day I decided to go over to Azazel's and talk with him after class while Irina and Xenovia went to the ORC, I didn't have to wait long before the fallen angel leader opened the door clearly expecting my visit, "Raynare said you were coming and when I asked her what happened she said you'd tell me." Azazel said solemnly. Of course she didn't say why I was coming and I had to explain what happened to Azazel "I figured he detected my presence but I never guessed he wanted to face Vali." Azazel groaned I imagined he wasn't too pleased to find out that his old friend was determined to do all of that.

"Yea he said something about Vali being extremely strong and a good opponent. Some crap about his family too." I muttered.

"Geez that guys a pain." Azazel frowned. Naturally Vali picked that time to walk into the room shirtless.

"What are you doing here Hyoudou?" Vali said in shock. I would think with his senses detecting me would be easy but I noticed the scratches on his body and realized what was going on.

"Glad you could join us Vali." Azazel teased having realized the same thing.

'I was busy with training. I just came to get some more water." Vali shrugged.

I deadpanned at his denial so I decided to have some fun, "Glad you took my advice Vali." I smirked.

"How did you know" Vali flinched.

"Even if you took a shower you couldn't get rid of the scratch marks on your body." I teased.

"Whatever" Vali groaned.

"We thought you'd want to know that Kokabiel gave our buddies a visit."

Vali didn't seem surprised by the news but replied in a way I'd expect, "Let me guess what happened. Kokabiel appeared and had a conversation with Azazel's baby girl. The Red head got cocky and then Ole Koky flared his power to shut her up. You two spoke about his plan and he left afterwards." Vali said nonchalantly.

"That's a good guess" I smirked.

"I've been with fallen angels for a long time. Plus I am the grandson of a stupidly powerful devil. I can pretty much predict how this kinda crap turns out."

I was both impressed and disturbed at the same time but I knew how intelligent Vali was. "Yep and now we have a big battle at my school tomorrow night, care to join us.

"Sounds good but if you don't mind I have a pussy to pound" Vali smirked before leaving.

Both Azazel and my eyes widened from that one, "Didn't know you had a sense of humor Vali." I teased.

"You can thank Bikou for that." Vali retorted before leaving.

Azazel and I both had a little chuckle at Vali's joke before getting serious again. "So tomorrow huh" Azazel said solemnly.

"Yea and it's not gonna be easy." I groaned. Kokabiel was monstrous and even with me and Vali together it was gonna be tough.

"Well that's what happens when you deal with high level forces."

"I gotta admit that if not for that gift that Grayfia offered I'd be helpless." I groaned. Thanks to the Dragon piece I can control my power far easier and it meant that my balance breaker wouldn't strain me.

"Dragons have a funny way of making things interesting in the supernatural world." Azazel groaned.

"Yea and I guess we're gonna have to do it again" I replied. Kokabiel was going to be a difficult opponent but I had to face him and win. Otherwise the world as I know it would be gone.

Next Chapter: Horrible Secret of the Holy Sword Project


	12. Chronicle 12

Chronicle 12: Horrible Secret of the Holy Sword Project.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved: None**

Saturday morning arrived and when I woke up, I turned to my left and saw the very familiar sight of my childhood friend naked after a night of hot sex. Xenovia was with us earlier in the night but went back to her room after she got her pound of flesh. It was a nice peaceful sight and one I knew wouldn't last much longer "Here we go" I whispered not wanting to wake up Irina.

"You're worried huh" Irina asked nervously having woken up the same time as me.

"About the battle yes but that's not all." I groaned since I didn't feel like talking about my issue with her.

"What else is bothering you?" Irina asked nervously. Even early in the morning, Irina was as sharp as ever.

"I think we should tell Rias and the others about God's death" I said sternly.

"Why would we do that? Isn't that supposed to be a massive secret?" Irina said nervously.

"Yes it is, and it's why I think Kokabiel will use that fact against Rias and the others." I said calmly.

"Why would he do that? He has all the advantages in this battle so mental warfare is unnecessary." Irina replied.

"Because I don't think he intends to kill us. Otherwise he would've done so already. For now we'll just focus on bringing Vali and his team" I said sternly. Something about the whole thing stunk and I had a feeling Kokabiel was after something else.

"Rias won't be happy to see Vali and Kuroka. I'm sure you're aware of that" Irina reminded me. Vali was a devil of the Lucifer clan and Kuroka and Koneko had their own issues.

"Rias also doesn't want to die and putting aside Vali, who's much stronger than I am, Kuroka's about as strong as Akeno and has the battle skills to give Rias tons of problems. She has no choice but to accept his help" I retorted.

"Fine but you know that this is risky" Irina pouted. Even she had to admit that without Vali they were as good as dead.

(Scene Skip)

Irina Xenovia and I met with the rest of the ORC in Rias's apartment building just before we were going to confront Kokabiel in order to discuss a final strategy. Luckily for me Murayama wasn't a part of the group and that was a wise move. Rias clearly understood that she wasn't ready for this type of battle. Hell even I wasn't completely ready for it. Murayama won't be happy but hopefully she understands why she isn't involved. "So tonight's the night huh" Rias said solemnly distracting me from my musing. She was well aware that Kokabiel was a fiercesome opponent and that even with everything she had they might not win.

"Will you relax Rias? This isn't nearly as hopeless as you think" Irina scoffed. A tad harsh but I couldn't disagree with Irina's stance.

Rias looked at Irina with an expression filled with despair, "What do you want me to do Irina. You felt Kokabiel's power. There's no way we can win." Rias exclaimed.

"Not quite" I said calmly as everyone turned towards me. "There are two things you need to know Rias and they change the game big time" I said sternly knowing that this was the time to reveal my trump card.

"What could you possibly tell me that could change things Issei?" Rias replied tearfully.

"One, is that thanks to Grayfia I have better control of my powers."

"How?" Rias questioned.

"She had Ajuka give me a special piece that allows me to control my powers without becoming a devil. So the Holy light weakness is gone and I can use my balance breaker without any worries."

"That's still not enough" Rias said firmly. Sure she was slightly more confident but only slightly.

"What if I told you that I have a few partners that I can bring along" I said with a smile before grabbing my phone and dialed a certain number. "Hey… yea… we're ready… no problem" I said through the phone.

"Who were you talking to Issei" Rias asked nervously.

"Another trump card" I said before focusing a lot more of my energy in order for Vali to track me. After all Vali didn't know where we were since I didn't know what Rias would be up to.

"What are you doing" Rias said exclaimed as she felt a decent portion of my power.

"I'm calling my friend" I smirked as the power faded. A minute later a magic circle appeared in Rias's room. Everyone except for me immediately got into defensive positions which made me chuckle. When the circle faded Vali appeared in his typical leather outfit.

"I was wondering when you'd call me. I guess today's the day huh" Vali said with a smirk.

"Who's your friend Issei" Rias asked nervously. She could tell he was strong and possibly that he was a devil but that was it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Gremory. I am Vali Lucifer. True descendant of the Lucifer Clan and the current White Dragon Emperor" Vali said with his typical grin.

"What!" Rias and Akeno exclaimed. Clearly shocked by the revelation.

"Since you're clearly stunned I'll remind you what he said. Vali Lucifer White Dragon Emperor. Clearly you must've had your head in the clouds" Raynare scoffed.

"The human world's done wonders for your ego Raynare. Though I imagine that my rival helped things along" Vali smirked.

"Spare me" Raynare deadpanned. Though I could tell that she was a bit embarrassed by Vali's humor.

"Anyway, I'm guessing you need me to help and that's why you brought me here?" Vali teased.

"Uh huh! We could probably use Kuroka Arthur and Le Fay as well" I admitted. I heard Rias and Koneko flinch at Kuroka's name being brought up.

"Wait do you mean the S-class criminal Kuroka." Rias exclaimed.

"The very same." Vali smirked.

"Anyway" Rias grunted focusing back on the matter at hand. "How powerful are you Vali. We're up against a cadre so if you're weak that's a problem" Rias wondered.

"Vali here is stronger than Issei by a country mile. The two could fight 100 times and Vali would win every single time." Raynare scoffed.

"Is he telling the truth Issei" Irina asked nervously. She knew that the White Dragon and Red Dragons rivalry but not that Vali and I didn't really fight each other physically.

"Yea it's true. Granted with the gift from Grayfia it's more like 97 out of 100" I admitted. The ability to stabilize my powers definitely helped but he was still much stronger than me.

"Oh so you finally stabilized your power huh? Now you're a much better foe" Vali teased knowing that it had been an issue for me for some time.

"You could tell it was stabilized when we met the other day smart aleck." I retorted.

"Putting that aside, are you guys ready to fight." Vali smirked.

"Well we were discussing strategy when I brought you in" I replied with a smirk.

"Then let's get going. Arthur will meet us later. He's having dinner with his sister and girlfriend Elaine first."

"So carefree" I smirked and Vali nodded in agreement.

"Is my sister coming" Koneko asked nervously.

"Hard to say, your sister is very nervous about meeting with you all things considered." Vali replied in amusement. I was curious about the story behind Koneko and her sister but I figured it was a private matter.

"Alright but I'll be watching you closely Vali" Rias said angrily. All things considered it was rather amusing and we all made our way out.

(Scene Skip)

As Vali and I made our way to Kuoh Academy we were fortunate that the girls had given us room to talk. I suspect Raynare had convinced the girls to give us a wide berth, "What's bothering you Vali?" I asked curious since it was clear he was thinking about something the whole time.

"I was waiting until we were outside of Shirone's range; nekomata have incredible hearing after all." Vali smirked.

"So what's bothering you? You can't be nervous about Kokabiel." I wondered.

"Not in a fighting sense but I'm wondering if he'll reveal you know what?" Vali asked nervously. We were referring to the Death of God. Vali found out from Azazel and I've known thanks to Irina.

"I fully expect him to, sure it'll shake them but I'm positive that we can manage despite it." I smirked.

"I can't believe you didn't tell them already. That seems sloppy" Vali teased.

"I was tempted to do it but I ultimately decided not to because something about this whole thing stinks."

"You mean the fact that Kokabiel could easily kill Rias and the Sitri heiresses without batting an eye and yet he's doing all of this crazy stuff." Vali joked aware of how dark it was.

"Exactly. He wouldn't need Valper or the Excalibur to do it either. Something else is going on and I don't like it" I replied. Well we'd get our answers soon enough.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the school to find that the Sitri clan was already there and preparing a barrier. "Hey Sona we're here" Rias called out and much to my amusement Sona came down and she wasn't happy.

Sona noticed Vali and smiled. "So Issei you wanna tell me who your friend is since I'm pretty sure you're the one who brought him in on this." Sona growled.

"Not really. All you need to know is that he's our ally." I replied. Sona wasn't happy but she understood that everybody had their secrets.

"Yea and I have a friend or two coming shortly" Vali said with a smile.

"I'm already here Vali and Kuroka won't be joining us." Arthur Pendragon said with a smile as he appeared in front of the group. Of course Raynare and I knew about him but clearly the others didn't. At least that's what I thought.

"So Issei when were you gonna tell me you knew Arthur Pendragon." Irina spoke up catching me off guard.

"Hello Ms Shido. It's been quite some time" Arthur said with a calm smile.

"I didn't think you knew Irina, Arthur" Vali said with a hint of shock. Admittedly I didn't either.

"Can somebody fill me in?" Rias said angrily. She clearly didn't like the fact that we were hiding information from her. Typical arrogance really and something I'd have to help her with.

"Greetings Lady Gremory, I am Arthur Pendragon the descendant of King Arthur and wielder of the Holy King's Sword Caliburn." Arthur said with a bow.

"As a member of the Pendragon clan, Arthur has unique insight into Excalibur so the church talks to him a lot. He was the one who told us the location of the blades after they were stolen." Irina revealed much to my annoyance.

Arthur smiled before continuing, "That's right. There's a special spell on the Excalibur fragments that allows me to know their location. Unfortunately now is not the time to discuss who knows who. We need to stop Kokabiel as soon as possible" Arthur explained before moving things forward.

"Sounds good to me" Vali said with a smile.

"Wait a minute we're not finished with this" Rias said angrily still wanting answers.

"Rias I'm afraid we are. Kokabiel is waiting patiently and I don't think wasting time arguing will help" I insisted as I made my way inside.

"Wait a minute Issei" Momo said nervously coming down from her spot in the barrier. Okay I didn't see this coming.

"What is it Momo" I replied. I quickly got my answer when Momo slammed her lips against mine to the shock of everybody. A minute later she pulled away with a slight blush.

"I wanted to make sure I got one more kiss in. Just in case… you know" Momo said bashfully.

"Don't worry Momo I won't die tonight but thanks for the good luck kiss." I replied with a smile as I walked in. I could feel the irritated look on Irina's face but I didn't mind.

"Good grief, that guys way to popular" Vali teased as he followed along with Arthur Irina and Xenovia. I could sense the rest of the group follow us into the barrier afterwards and it was time to battle.

Once we arrived we quickly made our way to the center of the school where Kokabiel's energy was out and about. Once we got closer we could see Kokabiel as he sat on a massive chair that was floating in the air. He looked like a king looking down on his servants and it showed; next to him was Valper and Freed the former working on a spell of some kind. "Glad you could all make it and I see Vali and the Pendragon brat are here." Kokabiel said happily.

"Yep, normally I don't give a damn about this town but Azazel kinda likes this place so I had to stop you." Vali smirked.

"And seeing how you're using my family's blades I had to come. I hope you don't mind Kokabiel" Arthur added.

"Aww man. All these great opponents and I don't know who I'm killing first." Freed cackled. Freed's bloodthirsty nature was surprising but I'm not worried.

"You're not killing anybody until I complete this blade Freed." Valper said with a smile. As he looked at the group he saw Kiba and smiled much to the knight's annoyance.

"Valper if you don't mind my asking, why are you so fascinated with the Excalibur." Arthur asked honestly. Admittedly I was curious of that as well.

"Forget all of that. WHEN DO I GET TO KILL FREED"! Irina said angrily. She was still pissed about Momo kissing me and seeing Freed clearly didn't help her mood.

"Now now Irina. It's only appropriate to let the bad guy give his origin story." I smirked. The truth is if anybody was fighting Freed it would be Arthur since he's significantly stronger than Irina.

"But!" Irina pouted clearly frustrated. I would have to ask her about why she hates Freed so much later.

"Calm down Irina" I smirked before kissing her on the lips catching her off guard. The group looked on as Irina made the kiss last a little longer then I wanted making Rias blush slightly and Kokabiel chuckle.

"Are they serious. We're about to have a battle and they're making out" Kokabiel said in disbelief as he watched us.

"Don't ask Koky. Those two are the definition of stupid couple" Vali deadpanned.

"Sorry about that" I said with a smile as I pulled away from the kiss. "We're in a complicated relationship and she's really pissed right now. Back to Valper's origin story"

"Anyway!" Valper groaned, "I was originally fascinated by the stories of King Arthur and the knights. One could say that it was the source of my desire to join the church." Valper explained. I had a bad feeling about what he was going to say.

"Please tell me that you're not about to say something extremely stupid like you started the Holy Sword project because you found out you weren't compatible with the blades ruining your childhood fantasy." I deadpanned. As everybody looked at Valper waiting for his answer his annoyance at my statement said volumes.

"You just lectured Irina about interrupting Origin stories and yet here you are?" Vali smirked.

"There's a difference, I'm merely filling in a piece of the story. Irina didn't even let him start talking." I retorted before a cough from Valper interrupted me.

"The Red Dragon Emperor is correct. The Holy Sword Project was my attempt to make my dream come true. Most of the other scientists who joined me felt the same way. It may not have been Excalibur but we wanted everyone to be able to use Holy Swords." Valper said with a smile.

"I hate to say it, but that's actually not a horrible idea." I admitted. Obviously it didn't end on a good note but the desire to give the church full access to Holy Swords.

"You can't be serious Issei" Rias and Irina said at the same time. I could tell Kiba was about to explode with anger but he stayed calm.

"Think about it for a minute. The Angels and the church are the weakest of the three factions. Not to mention they're the only faction incapable of increasing their ranks. Devils have evil pieces and fallen angels, well that goes without saying. Not to mention that as powerful as Holy weapons are, the number of people who can use them properly is limited."

"The boy is right. Even during the Great War the Angels struggled because their numbers were limited compared to us and the Devils. Without the overwhelming might of the Lord Almighty they would've easily lost." Kokabiel added.

"Be that as it may, your dream became our nightmare soon enough." Kiba spoke up for the first time. It was clear that he had been fighting his own irritation the whole time and my statement about what a good idea it was clearly didn't help.

Valper smiled at the revelation, "So you're the boy who escaped the experiments all those year ago. I've been wondering where you've been this whole time" Valper cackled. Clearly he wasn't bothered by Kiba.

"Yes, you lured us in with dreams of being the future of the church and then you destroyed our dreams by killing us all." Kiba said angrily. Kiba was out for blood but I had a bad feeling that it was only going to get worse.

"That may be true, but it was your friend's deaths that gave birth to the truth." Valper said with a brutal grin on his face.

"What!" Rias exclaimed. The shock was shared by Akeno Koneko and Kiba but not by the rest of us.

Valper reached into his pocket and picked out a large blue jewel, "After I killed you and your friends, I discovered that each of you had something known as a Holy Factor. Something that I hadn't heard of until after I scanned their bodies"

"What's a Holy Factor" Rias said in confusion. Admittedly I had never heard the term myself.

"Every human being has an affinity for Holy Magic imbued into their body as children. The name for that affinity is known as Holy Factor. As you grow your actions cause the Holy Factor to grow or shrink and in order to use most Holy Blades you need a certain level of that Holy Factor" Kokabiel explained.

"I would've expected that explanation from my dad but not you Koky" Raynare deadpanned.

"Well I was an angel once. I had to know these things"

"I'm guessing that discovering this Holy factor changed everything" I spoke up.

"That's right. I realized that the Holy Factors of the kids were too low by themselves. So I decided to get creative"

"It can't be." Kiba exclaimed as he fell to the ground.

"That's right boy. When I combined your dead friends Holy Factors I got what I was hoping for. Then the church used MY research to power their warriors after kicking me out for it. What hypocrites" Valper yelled. Everyone turned to Irina and Xenovia for answers on that since both were obviously using the Excalibur blades.

Irina looked over at the group and started shaking her hands in denial, "Don't look at me. My dad exposed me to Holy Swords all the time as kids. My Holy factor was high enough that I didn't use that disgusting jewel and now that I know what it really is I'm glad that I didn't need it." Irina said with disgust.

"I have a natural affinity for Holy Swords so I didn't need it either." Xenovia revealed.

"This jewel is the last one of my original batch. Why don't you take it boy? Consider it a final gift since the new Excalibur is complete." Valper sneered before tossing the jewel towards a grief stricken Kiba. Valper then grabbed the completed blade before tossing it towards a smiling Freed. What most weren't paying attention to was the remnants of powerful magic from the fusion. I guess Valper was smart enough to keep that little detail hidden.

"It's about time." Irina said happily as she grabbed her Excalibur Mimic and prepared for battle.

"Sorry Irina but you won't be facing him" Arthur said sternly. It appears as though Arthur was aware of the same thing I was. This was Kiba's fight and he alone had to get his revenge.

"But-" Irina started to say before Kiba's sobs interrupted her.

"My friends. I can't believe they did this to you" Kiba bawled out. This was the most emotion I'd ever felt from Kiba since I met the guy. It was obvious to anybody watching that Kiba was in pain.

"Okay I get it" Irina groaned in acceptance. Irina understood that this was personal and despite her issues with Freed she could put them to the side.

"I'll make it up to you later" I said with a smile as we watched Kiba cry out tears that wouldn't have looked right on his normally calm demeanor.

"So who am I gonna fight!" Freed groaned.

"Oh shut up Freed!" Irina growled. Hey I did say she was pissed. All of the sudden the jewel Kiba was holding into began to glow shocking everybody.

"Well that's different" Vali said with a smile. He could tell that something was about to happen and so could I.

" _It's okay"_

" _We know."_

" _There's nothing you could've done"_

" _We're in a better place down._

"This is fascinating" Kokabiel said with amusement. Everyone looked on as the outline of young children appeared in front of Kiba. My guess is that was his old friends from the project.

" _Show him"_

" _The power that we hold"_

' _When we fight together"_ as the voices around Kiba continued to glow it was clear that something was happening. Everybody looked on as the voices around Kiba began to chant and a blue light surrounded Kiba's body. That wasn't the only oddity though; I could feel a fusion of Holy energy and demonic energy combining itself somehow. It seems that the jewel did awaken the Holy Factor in Kiba and it was having quite the effect on his energy.

" **It can't be" Albion gasped clearly aware of what's going on.**

"What's happening Albion" Vali wondered in shock.

" **That boy is-" Albion started to say.**

" **The boy is getting a balance breaker" Ddraig finished off.**

"DEFINITELY fascinating" Kokabiel smirked as Kiba stood up and reached his hand into the sky. The cadre could tell that what was going on was a rare sight.

"VALPER! For all you have done I will make you PAY!" Kiba shouted as he began to form a new power. Even I shuddered slightly at the mix of Holy Demonic energy coming from his new weapon. It was a long katana with a black circular and a black sheath. It was clear that Kiba was ready to fight.

"Go Kiba" Rias said with a smile. No doubt she was aware of how much it meant to Kiba.

"Finally. I get my opponent at last" Freed said happily as he held onto the fused Excalibur. It was pretty strong from what I could tell but Kiba's was stronger

"Yes and I'll destroy you and that blade" Kiba said with a newfound confidence that I was pleased with. After all, his blade was stronger.

"Bring it" Freed shouted as he began to charge Kiba. I had to admit that with the fused power of Excalibur Rapidly and the other two blades I'd be fine. Fortunately for me Xenovia had destruction and Irina had Mimic so his offensive power was limited. Freed used his speed to get behind Kiba hoping to slash him but Kiba was equal to the task.

"You'll have to do better than that" Kiba taunted as he avoided Kiba. I liked this new side of Kiba and I hoped he'd keep it.

"You lucky brat" Freed growled clearly disappointed at the failure of his strike

"This is incredible. Is the boy really using a blade like that" Valper gasped. Something about Valper's face bothered me. It was as though he had realized something that I already knew.

"Seems the balance breaker has made this an even battle" Arthur explained getting me away from Valper's musings. Arthur was right and Kiba was surpassing Freed.

"Come on Kiba" Rias shouted out cheering on her knight.

"You can do it Kiba" Koneko shouted. As everybody watched happily Kiba eventually overpowered Freed.

"This is bullshit" Freed spat as the fused Excalibur broke and he fell to the ground.

"It's over Freed" Kiba shouted as he pointed his blade. He would've continued but Valper spoke up shocking everybody.

"This can't be. That can't be possible" Valper muttered in disbelief.

"Hey Kokabiel your partner is losing it." Vali teased.

"Meh I don't care" Kokabiel replied.

"You've managed to fuse Holy energy and demonic energy together. Every theory I've ever read thought in impossible. The only way that's possible is if"

"Unless what" Rias wondered. This was bad he was about to reveal something that didn't need to be revealed.

"The only explanation was if-" Valper muttered until a light spear from Kokabiel blew the man up. The small explosion made everyone drop their guard including Kiba. I secretly watched as Freed used the time to try to escape. Irina would be pissed later but I was more focused on Kokabiel.

" **Partner you could've easily stopped the priest." Ddraig muttered.**

'Yea but Kokabiel is a bit higher priority. Plus Vali and Arthur noticed him also. Hell I'd wager Kuroka isn't far away either.' I replied. Something about Kuroka's personality told me that she was nearby and I figured she would eliminate Freed. As the dust cleared from the explosion everybody looked at the cadre in shock. Well besides me Vali and Arthur. "What was that for Kokabiel" Raynare scowled. The fact that she wasn't using Kokabiel's nickname was surprising all things considered.

"Valper got too smart for his own good." Kokabiel smirked.

"What do you mean" Rias yelled out.

"My my your stubborn but if you must know I'll tell you." Kokabiel teased.

"Hey Kokabiel if you don't mind can we not talk about that?" I pleaded.

"Oh so you know the truth huh?" Kokabiel smirked

"Yes and frankly I'd rather just get to the main battle." I replied

"Issei what are you doing. What don't you want us to find out" Rias said angrily.

"Shut up Rias. Now is not the time" I retorted.

Kokabiel chuckled at the interaction but then he decided to act anyway, "Since you're all going to die I figured you'd want to know a fun little secret"

"What secret" Rias wondered.

"So your brother really didn't tell you, HAHAHAHA. God died during the Great War just like the Devil King." Kokabiel sneered knowing that it would shock most of the group. Sure enough it did as Rias fell to the ground.

"It can't be." Rias exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Asia cried out.

"Ughh why did you do that Kokabiel" I groaned. Vali Arthur Xenovia and Irina were equally annoyed.

"Wait Issei you knew!" Rias exclaimed. The look of betrayal on her face was something.

"I'm actually amazed more people haven't figured it out." Vali smirked.

"What do you mean White Dragon" Kokabiel asked with amusement.

"People have done insane crap for the years in the church's name but if God was the person I think he is; I doubt he would've approved." Vali smirked.

"True enough boy, the old man would've never allowed some of the mess that humans have done. Not to mention the Black Plague would've NEVER gotten so bad." Kokabiel smirked. As Vali and Kokabiel joked I moved over to a still shaken Rias.

"Stay focused Rias. God is dead sure enough but that's good for Devils. Plus we kinda gotta stop a fallen angel who's probably ready to fight." I said hoping to console her.

"Hey did anybody notice where Freed went" Xenovia spoke out changing the subject. Much to my amusement the group looked over and saw that he was gone.

"That bastard escaped." Irina said angrily.

"Hey not to interrupt the fun, but was Freed a silver haired dude in an exorcist outfit because he's kinda dead" a female voice said as it appeared from the sides.

"Glad you could join us Kuroka." Vali smirked as Koneko's sister appeared from the shadows in her kimono.

"Nee-sama." Koneko gasped..

"Hey sis we can talk later." Kuroka said with a smile before walking up to Vali with an annoyed look on her face. "As for you. why didn't you tell me you were going to a fight. I woke up expecting to have my little whitey cuddling with me but you were gone."

"Little whitey" Raynare chuckled.

"Yea it's my nickname for Vali" Kuroka teased causing Vali to blush.

"Can you stop calling me that Kuroka?" Vali pouted.

"Would you rather I call you butt dragon. I mean damn this afternoon you spend more time playing with my ass then with my breasts. It's kinda creepy really" Kuroka teased causing most of the group to laugh including Kokabiel. The one person not laughing was Koneko.

"Okay okay I get it. I should've told you about that" Vali groaned allowing the tension to break away.

"Man I needed that" I smirked.

"Now that we're done teasing the White dragon shall we get down to business; After all thanks to you my subordinates are dead and the Pendragon brat took care of the spell that fused the Excalibur's" Kokabiel said with a smile.

"And here I thought you wouldn't notice that. Oh well that's fine" Arthur smirked as he stood near where Kiba and Freed fought. Most of the group was shocked but I wasn't. While Kuroka distracted everyone Arthur snuck over and used a powerful magic spell to save the group and grabbed the cores so Irina could bring the Excalibur fragments to the church. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Vali had planned it that way. Then again I think Vali was honest when he said that he didn't know what Kuroka would do.

"What spell?" Rias said calmly having regained her composure. I didn't want to tell Rias how close she came to be in deep shit.

"When Valper fused the Excalibur together he used a powerful alchemic spell." Vali spoke out much to my annoyance.

"That's not telling me anything." Rias groaned.

"Basically if Arthur hadn't destroyed that spell we would've all been dead in 20 minutes regardless of what Kokabiel did" Vali said bluntly.

"What!" Rias exclaimed.

"He's right girlie but don't worry about that spell. I'll destroy you myself" Kokabiel said confidently. I found it amusing that he was taunting Rias but in the end it didn't matter.

"We'll stop you Kokabiel. I swear it in the name of the Gremory family." Rias boasted.

"Hmph clearly you've forgotten your fear of me but that's alright. I think my puppies will suffice." Kokabiel smirked as he snapped his fingers and three cerberus appeared in front of the group. Azazel told me of the legendary guardians so I knew this was going to be brutal.

"He calls the legendary guardians of hell puppies." Raynare deadpanned.

"What do we do?" Rias exclaimed.

"Will you relax Rias" Irina deadpanned. "It's quite simple really. Xenovia and I will take 1 of them; Arthur can take the other one; Rias, your peerage can have the third."

"Wait a minute how are you girls going to be fine against the cerberus but yet you're telling me to take one on with my whole peerage." Rias protested clearly not happy about the fact that she was being underestimated.

"I'm the number one mate of the Red Dragon Emperor. I've gotta be pretty strong to earn that title." Irina boasted as she summoned her weapon the Holy Sword Hauteclere and focused her aura. For the first time since they've met Rias finally realized how powerful Irina was.

"So the girl possesses Hauteclere does that mean that the blue haired girl" Kokabiel wondered. Kokabiel was smart.

"That's right Kokabiel, I have Durandal" Xenovia shouted out summoning her powerful weapon. I was glad that she managed to do it without the chant. Irina did always bitch about how long it took Xenovia. Of course her aura was just as impressive as Irina's something that Rias clearly didn't like.

"Okay so they're pretty strong" Rias said almost in shock sensing the aura from the two girls. It amused me how clueless Rias was but hey that's it.

"Shall we go Issei" Vali smirked as he began to power up.

"Yeah" I replied as I began to power up myself. Things were about to heat up and I loved it. This was about to get extremely fun.

 **Next Chapter: Heavenly Dragons unleashed.**


	13. Chronicle 13

Chronicle 13: Heavenly Dragons Unleashed

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls: Irina and Xenovia**

(Rias P.O.V)

This had to be the most infuriating experience I've ever had. I knew Issei was far stronger than I was but the fact that Irina as strong as he was annoyed me even further. "Rias stay focused" Akeno screamed at me causing me to regain my focus. I couldn't believe that I allowed myself to get distracted. Man this is embarrassing.

"Sorry Akeno. Let's deal with this unruly dog" I shouted proudly. The rest of my team joined us as we prepared to fight though Kiba was still a little worn out.

(Issei P.O.V)

As Vali and I powered up I was certainly looking forward to my first real battle with the new dragon piece. Unfortunately it appeared that I'd have to stop. "Hey Issei do you mind waiting until we clear the battlefield for you guys to get started?" Irina asked sternly.

"Are you kidding me Irina?" I replied in shock. She actually wanted us to wait.

"Don't worry, it won't take long but since you guys are the final battle we figured having a clear stage would be better." Irina replied almost frankly.

"Thoughts Kokabiel" Vali replied. Kokabiel he was certainly thinking about it which surprised me.

"I won't get involved as long as you two don't. I'm curious how they can face the guardians of hell." Kokabiel replied. On one hand it was a relief but on the other hand it was simple proof of Kokabiel's confidence.

"You heard the man Irina the stage is yours, just don't lose." I shouted at Irina.

"Got it Issei" Irina said with a smirk as she began to fight.

"Lord Vali I won't lose either" Arthur said with determination as he pulled out Caliburn. It made me chuckle that Arthur was competitive like that.

"Uhh sure" Vali replied awkwardly. He clearly wasn't comfortable with that at all.

"Aww I wanna fight a puppy" Kuroka pouted clearly wanting to battle. It was enough to make me sweatdrop.

"Kuroka how about you watch over Rias's team, if they struggle you step in." Vali suggested. I agreed with that choice.

"Hey I'm right here. We're more than enough to win" Rias pouted.

'Uhh so are we going to start already" Kokabiel groaned. Amusingly enough the dogs hadn't moved as well. Clearly surprised by everything/

"Oh… yea… sorry." Vali and I both said apologetically.

"Ughh this is why I hate devils." Kokabiel groaned before turning to his dogs. "Sick em boys" the cadre shouted and the battle began.

(Irina P.O.V)

As Kokabiel said sickem, I turned towards my partner and shouted. "Hey Xenovia let's make some space. If we all fight together it'll be pretty tedious."

"Got it" Xenovia replied to me as we started running away. After running and dodging various attacks we were able to find a clear area away from the others. "Let's go Irina. I'm sure Issei is getting pretty impatient." Xenovia teased. Ughh she was right and I know Issei is itching for a real fight.

"Let's do this" I replied as we turned towards our dog. Unfortunately we had to quickly dodge a breath of fire.

"Man I hate fire creatures" Xenovia whined. So did I they totally ruined my clothes and the only man that gets to see me naked is Issei.

"Let's finish him off quickly then" I said with a smile. The two of us moved to either side of the dog and jumped. The three headed dog used two of the heads to send a fire attack at us which we spun and dodged before each of us managed to slash one of its heads. Normally it would be left with one of the heads but because of Durandal's power and the purification ability of Hauteclere the beast fell to the ground defeated in an instant.

"Man that was easy" Xenovia commented as the beast disappeared before our eyes. I had to admit I was surprised that a guardian of hell fell so easily. Then again I'd been training a lot recently.

"Yea now let's get back to the others by now." I replied. I figured the others would've won by now.

(Rias P.O.V)

"Akeno" I cried as my queen had to dodge another attack from the cerberus. This was insanity and I couldn't believe we were struggling to win the way we were.

"I'm okay Buchou" Akeno replied. This thing was insanely strong and the fact that Arthur had already taken out his was really irritating. Kiba was worn out from his battle and Koneko wasn't helping much.

"You can't be serious and she was going to stop me." Kokabiel chuckled as he watched us struggle. Issei and Vali had watched as Arthur quickly got above his cerberus and sliced it with one swipe of Caliburn.

"Issei, bro, this chick is weak. Are you sure she's a high class devil" Vali scoffed. I could see the contempt on his face as he watched us fight.

"Hmph she's a high class devil in name only. It's one of the laughable things about devils. If you're born into high class your high class even if you don't have the power." Kokabiel smirked.

"For somebody who seems to hold such contempt for Sirzechs and the others you seem to be quite knowledgeable about them Koky" Raynare scoffed.

"Kokabiel is a battle maniac. As a fellow maniac I can tell you that we appreciate those with power and scoff at everyone else." Vali added.

"So where does that leave me Vali" Issei smirked.

"I had contempt for you before because I knew you were strong but that you couldn't use your power because of the fact you're a human."

"Ahh the great curse of sacred gears; most of the humans who obtain them need to be in the supernatural because without it they can't use their power." Kokabiel scoffed.

"Then there are devils like Red here that use their status as an excuse to not get stronger and fail miserably when they come up against true power." Raynare added in.

"I CAN HEAR YOU" I screamed out angrily. My peerage and I were fighting for our lives and they were simply watching for fun.

"We know" Raynare said haughtily.

"That's why we're doing it." Vali teased.

"Keep me out of this. I promised I'd stay back and I have." Issei replied. Even if he wasn't saying it directly I could tell that Issei wasn't thrilled with my efforts either.

"Seriously you guys still haven't won yet" Irina scoffed as she appeared with her partner. All the insults were getting ridiculous.

"That is ENOUGH" I shouted out as my energy exploded out of me. I was getting tired of being teased and being messed with. I am Rias Gremory and I will not be made a fool of anymore.

"Let's go Buchou" Akeno said as she focused her own power. Everyone watched as Akeno unleashed a brutal attack on the cerberus that paralyzed him.

"Goodbye" I shouted in spite as I sent a powerful burst of destruction energy at the beast and nailed him in the stomach. He wasn't getting up this time. As I fell to the ground I could hear everyone else talking about me. For the moment I had proven my worth.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I watched the cerberus fall I had to admit I was impressed, "Well done Rias" I said with a half-smile.

"So all it took for her to win was being insulted to the point that it drove her nuts. I thought the queen was a masochist." Vali retorted.

"Oh she totally is." Raynare smirked. "Pretty much every fallen angel is either primarily a sadist or a masochist. Though once in a while you find one that's both but hey it is what it is." she said offhandedly as Akeno looked up with spite.

"Well I know you're a masochist Raynare." I teased causing her to flip me off.

"What about you Kokabiel. Are you an S or an M" Vali teased as he looked towards the cadre.

"Sadist of course" Kokabiel boasted with pride. That was pretty obvious to me.

"I'm nothing like you guys" Akeno said angrily as she looked at us.

"Spare me girl. I've known Baraqiel for centuries and all of the Fallen Angels are aware of what happened to you. Hell if I had my way you'd have been one of us but the Gremory got to you before I could." Kokabiel scoffed.

"I would've never joined you monsters" Akeno said angrily. I could tell that this was getting a little tense so I stepped in.

"Okay okay that's enough." I said calmly before turning to Akeno. "Listen Akeno I want you and Koneko to take Rias and Kiba outside of the barrier.

"Why should we do that" Akeno said angrily. There was an obvious story behind this but I didn't care for it at the moment.

"Because Issei and Kokabiel are about to fight and you guys would be a distraction" Irina scoffed.

"Akeno isn't the only one I want to go Irina. You and Xenovia should go too along with Raynare." I said sternly.

"What!" Irina exclaimed.

"This guy's powerful enough to take on two heavenly dragons at once and could do it easily. You girls are strong but no match for Kokabiel" I explained.

"Fine but you're making it up to me later." Irina scoffed.

"Yea yea" I replied as Akeno took Rias and her peerage away. Irina Xenovia and Raynare followed also. Amusingly enough Kokabiel didn't do anything to them.

"Arthur you and Kuroka should go to" Vali said sternly towards his comrades.

"As you wish sir" Arthur replied with a bow.

"Issei isn't the only dragon that has some making up to do Vali." Kuroka scoffed before leaving.

"Fine fine" Vali replied.

"So the two heavenly dragons are totally whipped." Kokabiel scoffed.

"Idk about 'little whitey' but I'm pretty in control of mine." I scoffed getting a rise out of Vali.

"Says the guy who could've easily been a devil if not for a deal he made with his girlfriend."

"This coming from an actual devil that was raised by fallen angels." I replied.

"ENOUGH!" Kokabiel groaned. "As much fun as it is to watch you to insult each other. We have a fight to finish" Kokabiel growled.

'Ahh.. yea… right" I replied.

"Sorry Koky… we are rivals after all." Vali smirked.

"This is why I hate teenagers" Kokabiel groaned as he got off his throne. The time for the battle had begun but I had more questions.

"Before we begin I'm curious about something Kokabiel" I asked curiously.

'What now!" Kokabiel growled. Clearly he was getting impatient.

"I'm just curious why you're doing all of this." I asked nonchalantly.

"I told you, I'm doing this to start a war!" Kokabiel said angrily. He clearly didn't enjoy my questions.

"Yea yea or so you say"

'What did you say!?" Kokabiel yelled out.

"I mean seriously when you showed off your power the other day you could've smashed Rias into bits and voila you have your war. Why all this crafty bullshit. Hell you even stopped Valper from revealing God so you could do it."

"He has a point. What are you really after" Vali added in.

"Ha! You two are far smarter than the Gremory that's for sure. If you wish to know the truth simply defeat me in battle. I have my honor so if I fall you'll get what you wish." Kokabiel said calmly. This was too easy but I wasn't about to complain.

"Agreed" Vali and I both replied before shouting out **"BALANCE BREAKER."** Kokabiel looked on as each of us revealed the armor and I could tell the battle maniac was ready to go.

(Irina P.O.V)

As I walked out with Rias and the rest of the Occult Research Club I was extremely annoyed for another reason. Issei was hiding something else from us and that's why he sent us away. Kokabiel wasn't going to attack us, that much was obvious. So there was no reason to send us away.

"Hey Irina he's up to something isn't he." Xenovia whispered.

"Yep" I replied. I didn't want to discuss more since Rias's rook was a nekomata which meant she had great hearing and Xenovia understood that. A minute or so later we arrived outside and were quickly met by Sona Sitri and Momo Hanakai.

"Rias are you alright" Sona asked nervously.

"Yea I'm fine" Rias replied calmly. I could see the exhaustion and annoyance on her face and it was obvious Sona did too.

"Where's Issei" Momo asked nervously. On one hand, I really liked how she cared for Issei but I also didn't like how mischievous she was. Not a good combination.

"The Red Dragon Emperor is still fighting Kokabiel. All you girls can do is wait calmly until he returns" Arthur said bluntly.

"Are you guys insane. He's a freaking cadre" Momo yelled. I couldn't blame her really.

"Momo that's enough!" Sona yelled out angrily. She was definitely more frustrated then all of us. It was pretty telling actually.

"But Sona you know how powerful that guy is. Issei could easily die." Momo yelled out. Again I agreed but I didn't want to get too emotional.

"Listen guys you need to trust Issei and Vali. He wouldn't have sent us away if he didn't have a good reason." I replied staying calmly.

"How can you say that? You should be more nervous than all of us" Momo yelled.

"I am nervous you idiotic girl!" I yelled out causing everybody to wince. "That's a guy I care about more than anybody and he's doing something suicidal! I'm pissed as hell, but all I can do is believe in him and hope he survives!" I screamed out. Damn girls made me lose my head.

"Well you can relax Irina. I'm sure that Issei and Vali will be just fine" Arthur assured us all. I could only hope so.

(Issei P.O.V)

"So both of you have mastered your Balance breakers. This will be good" Kokabiel sneered as he looked at us. 

'Thanks" I replied before vanishing in a burst of speed. I intended to send a roundhouse kick at Kokabiel's back but I was shocked when he vanished just as quickly.

"Maybe not" Kokabiel groaned as he moved away from us.

"Impressive" Vali said happily. I could see that battle maniac was thrilled by both of our speeds.

"Thank you" Kokabiel replied arrogantly.

"I was talking to the Red Dragon. He is faster than I thought he was" Vali smirked as he vanished himself before appearing behind Kokabiel. "But he's nowhere near as fast as me"

"Shit" Kokabiel cursed realizing that he was trapped and Divine Dividing was ready to strike.

 **DIVIDE**

I looked on happily as Kokabiel's power got reduced thanks to Vali's gear. Unfortunately for us Kokabiel got away before Vali could drain most of his strength away.

"I forgot how much of an annoyance that gear is" Kokabiel growled.

"I guess I should do a bit more on my end" I smirked.

 **BOOST x 8**

"Don't you have a time limit? I'm pretty sure boosting will screw you over." Vali teased.

I looked over at him with an amused grin, "I thought I told you jackass, my power is stabilized now. I don't have to worry anymore about that crap."

"So prove it" Vali smirked as he turned towards Kokabiel.

"So are you two done playing around?" Kokabiel smirked.

"You're fairly confident Kokabiel." I said with a smile as I got ready for my next attack.

"Naturally" Kokabiel said before he vanished in his own show of speed. "I'm a cadre after all" Kokabiel said from behind me. Before he could attack me I moved away.

"But of course" I smirked as I moved away from him.

"Don't forget about ME!" Vali yelled as he tried to hit Kokabiel with an axe kick. Unfortunately the cadre was able to easily dodge.

"I didn't Vali" Kokabiel sneered as he dodged the attack. Kokabiel realized that blocking the attack was useless.

"Ughh this is annoying." I groaned as I stood back. Kokabiel clearly wasn't underestimating us this time and even with Vali here this was gonna be tough.

"Oh come on we have the advantage. Kokabiel can't use any big magic attacks because I'll just divide them and reduce them to nothing. The only way he can harm us is with close range and you're fast enough to avoid most of his tricks" Vali smirked.

"Not quite" Kokabiel smirked as he focused his energy yet again.

"Uhh why do I get the feeling he's gonna do something really annoying" I groaned.

"I agree" Vali groaned.

"Try this on for size" Kokabiel said as he vanished once again.

"Ughh" Vali cried as Kokabiel sent him flying with a kick to his sides.

"What the" I groaned before going flying myself.

"Divine dividing has an obvious weakness as it is now. If I use my speed to attack you quickly I can limit the amount of power you take." Kokabiel said confidently.

"Yes but I can still take your power. A close quarter's match favors us big time." Vali smirked as he got up.

"True, so I have to be smart about it" Kokabiel smirked as he launched himself at Vali. I was helpless to watch as Vali and Kokabiel began exchanging punches and kicks in a close quarter's battle. Vali was so focused on dodging the attacks that he couldn't divide him. It seemed as though Kokabiel was going out of his way to take this seriously.

" **Partner we should help him" Ddraig insisted.**

"Yea I know it's the only shot we have" I groaned as I joined the attack.

"Now this is more like it. What a battle" Kokabiel said happily as he fought against both of us. Me and Vali each got some hits in but Kokabiel was focused more on Vali. It made sense to me since if he took out Vali he would have the advantage. After about 10 minutes I pulled away so Vali and Kokabiel could continue their battle since I was getting worn out.

'Dammit there's no way we can win' I cursed to myself. Vali was running low on energy and Kokabiel was getting tired but Kokabiel would beat Vali pretty easily if I wasn't careful.

" **Partner I have an idea" Ddraig whispered.**

'I'm listening' I replied with a smirk.

" **What if you….." Ddraig said happily.**

My eyes widened as I realized what that would do, 'Brilliant Ddraig' I replied with a smile as the boosted gear roared to life.

 **BOOST x 10**

"Get ready Kokabiel because this is gonna sting" I smirked as I focused all of my energy. " **DRAGON SHOT"**

"What the" Kokabiel screamed as he noticed the attack coming at me. Much as I predicted Kokabiel moved away from Vali.

"Thanks Rival" Vali smirked.

" **DIVDE x10" Albion shouted**. Kokabiel looked on in shock as Vali absorbed my attack and regained strength because of it.

"Curse you!" Kokabiel shouted realizing that we tricked them.

"That was a nice idea rival" Vali said happily with his power clearly restored.

"Thanks but it was Ddraig's. Now let's finish him" I said bashfully as we got focused again. With Vali's restored strength he started to push Kokabiel back. The battle was turning in our favor and while a part of me wanted to get involved I knew that Vali had it.

" **It's embarrassing but somehow we're playing second fiddle to Albion." Ddraig cursed.**

'Yea but this is about matchups. Kokabiel is so much stronger that Vali's gear gives him the edge." I admitted. The battle was getting close and Vali was gaining the edge.

"Unbelievable. If only the Red Dragon was by himself." Kokabiel cursed.

"Hah you would've lost all the same" Vali said to my surprise.

"Is that so" Kokabiel smirked as he looked towards me.

"Vali let me take over" I said boldly. I clearly had to prove myself and Vali understood that.

"Fine by me but if you start to struggle I'm stepping in" Vali smirked as he backed off.

"So Red Dragon are you ready to fight" Kokabiel said with a smile.

"Yea" I replied. **BOOST x10.** As Ddraig's power coursed through my body I was ready. Just like with Vali I engaged Kokabiel in a fist fight. I managed to hold my own though I was definitely pushing my own limits.

"You two really are different" Kokabiel smirked as the high speed combat continued. I got in as many as I took and it was clear that I was keeping up with the cadre.

"You're being far too nice Kokabiel. I know you're holding back but thanks for the battle."

"Oh what makes you think that" Kokabiel smirked as he took a kick to his left side.

"Because you've fought against some of the strongest fighters in the world. The fact your power is contained inside Sona's barrier is the greatest proof I need that you're holding back." I commented just before taking a kick to my sides.

"So do you want me to take this seriously?" Kokabiel suggested.

"Nope, I'm just saying that this is an odd choice. Still I'm glad that I'm keeping up."

"You'll need it because there are far more dangerous foes then me waiting for you." Kokabiel sneered. His words caught me off guard and I took a punch to the face and went flying into the ground.

"What happened?" Vali wondered.

"He said something that caught me off guard." I groaned as I wiped the blood off my mouth and flew up.

"Hmph you can't tell me you don't suspect something like that Red Dragon." Kokabiel sneered

I paused since it felt like we were taking a break, "Of course I did. From the minute that Raynare told me that she was working with a devil, I thought something was strange."

"Raynare is ambitious and the fact that she worked with the Astaroth heir did surprise me. Still that couldn't have been it." Kokabiel questioned.

"No but to be honest YOU were the key." I said with a smile. Kokabiel's actions were the most mysterious of them all.

"Oh! Why's that" Kokabiel replied with a smirk.

"The fact that you would so willingly stoop to being a bodyguard for Valper shocked me. Hell the fact you waited until Valper could prepare the spell he used was shocking. You don't need the Excalibur to win against us and you're proving it now."

"I gotta agree with him. I mean you could've come into town and the minute you knew the church girls arrived you could attack all the parties at once. The fact that your only fighter was Freed was shocking especially since he failed miserably the last time he was here." Vali added.

"So what are you saying?" Kokabiel questioned. His curiosity was amusing to say the least

"Valper could fuse the Excalibur anywhere he wanted but he came to this town… I don't buy it." Vali added.

"In other words Kokabiel here was contacted by some big time organization and was asked to help Valper. So our little warmonger decided to send him to Kuoh because he wins regardless of the result. Should Rias and Sona die, the devils go to war because of their siscon siblings. If he falls the 3 factions prepare for war anyway."

"Exactly" Vali said with a smile.

"So what's your point" Kokabiel smirked. His reaction told us that Vali and my guess was correct.

"My point is that why do all of this." Vali replied.

"Because the only way for the 3 factions to work together was IF such a large threat existed" Azazel said as he appeared from the shadows.

"Exactly" Kokabiel groaned as he flew to the ground. "The three factions would never work together after all this time without a constant enemy. You know the old phrase."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend" Vali explained.

"Bingo. Kokabiel needed to make himself such a threat that it would force us to work together." Azazel smirked.

"Bah! Why couldn't you let me play the bad guy Azazel? I'm sure you figured this out a few days ago at least."

"It was because of me" I replied with a knowing smile. Vali smiled also since he knew what I meant.

"Right, if you weren't a devil you'd be a liability once the real group of bad guys makes their move" Vali explained much to my annoyance. Even if it was true, it still stunk to be reminded of my weakness.

"Yep and as much as it annoys me I'm glad he did. I would've stagnated and I couldn't use the power as needed. Either way that was a cruel game Azazel." I scoffed.

"If this new threat is to be dealt with we need the Red Dragon and White dragon to be at full power. What else was I supposed to do?" Azazel smirked.

"So now what? You have to tell that group of ladies something to satisfy them." Vali smirked.

"I'll worry about that later, in the meantime I need Kokabiel to nail my stomach with a light spear." I said calmly much to the shock of the others. Kokabiel should understand what I'm after.

"Why the hell would you do that" Vali said in shock.

"Because while Rias is dumb as hell, Sona is smart and if she sees me relatively unharmed she'll question everything." I said calmly but a pulse of energy slammed me on the stomach. "That'll do" I smirked as my balance breaker dispelled and I fell to the ground.

"Did you have to do one that strong" Azazel deadpanned.

"Yes I do, she may act like a twit but we both know how intelligent the Leviathan heiress is" Kokabiel retorted.

"It's fine. I just need a hand in going back to the girls. Ya mind Vali" I smirked since we had to make it believable. That attack hurt far more then I care too and it makes me shudder to think what would've happened had he done that from the start. Oh well.

"Sure and bye Kokabiel, I doubt I'll see you again if your little plan is to be believed." Vali said as he grabbed my shoulder and began to walk with me towards the others.

"See ya kid. You've become a hell of a fighter" Kokabiel smirked as me and Vail left the barrier to join the others. The battle was over and although we had drawn with Kokabiel it was obvious that things were just beginning.

(Scene Skip)

"Issei" Irina and a few other girls screamed as we walked away. Clearly I had a few people worried about me and that made me smile.

"Hey everybody we won" I said with a groan as I reached for my ribs. Kokabiel's attack definitely did some damage.

"Asia heal him" Rias insisted knowing that Twiilight healing would help. Asia nodded and ran over to me.

"Lord Vali do you want me to heal you" the little witch said nervously.

"I'm fine Le Fay" Vali said calmly before turning to Arthur who understood the next move.

"Here are the Excalibur cores Irina" Arthur said calmly as he gave Irina the blades that Freed used.

"Uhh thanks" Irina said in shock not realizing that the blades were with him.

"See you girls later" Vali smirked as he Arthur Le Fay and Kuroka left. He clearly didn't want to stay for too long and I understood him. This was a crazy battle and both of us knew that things were only getting interesting.

"Well let's go home. Things are getting pretty wild" Sona said calmly.

"So what will you do now Irina Xenovia" Rias asked calmly. Despite how their relationship began, Rias knew that with the Excalibur's now back with the church things were gonna get interesting.

"We'll head back to the church tomorrow and we'll see what happens next." Irina said calmly. She was clearly bothered by something as she took the cores and gave them to Xenovia to store in a pocket dimension. Fortunately for me Asia had already finished healing me so the three of us went back to my house without too much fanfare. I guess the girls took into account how tired I was.

(Scene Skip)

When we returned home Irina and Xenovia instantly went to their room to call Touji and explain what happened. The rest of the night was pretty peaceful but there was still a part of me that was nervous.

'So what do we do next Ddraig' I said mentally to my partner.

" **It's hard to say. Until we know just how dangerous this organization that Kokabiel is suggesting exists we won't know anything." Ddraig said calmly.**

'Yea and it makes me nervous.' I replied. I would've continued but I could tell that Irina and Xenovia were at the door, Good ole dragon senses. "You can come in girls" I said with a smile. The door opened and Irina and Xenovia walked into the room wearing some sexy lingerie; Irina was in pure white while Xenovia was in dark blue.

"I did say you'd make it up to me didn't I" Irina said with a smile as she got onto the bed and kissed me on the lips.

"So why's Xenovia here?" I questioned. Granted I wasn't about to complain since I enjoyed threesomes.

"So you don't want me Issei" Xenovia said as she followed Irina onto the bed.

"Eh screw it" I smirked as I started kissing Irina. After the long battle I could use some fun and thanks to Asia I was fully healed.

(Scene Skip)

The next day I went with Xenovia and Irina to the airport to see them off. Although there wasn't much damage Rias somehow pulled some strings to give us a few days to relax after the battle and I wasn't about to complain. "So I guess this is goodbye huh" I smirked.

"Yea but you gave me a nice present to hold me over for a while" Irina teased. Her present as she so eloquently put it was five loads into her pussy and one into her ass. Granted the last one was her idea because she was so stuffed.

"So when are you coming to visit us" Xenovia wondered with a slight blush. Xenovia got 4 loads in her own pussy but asked for her fifth in her ass. I didn't quite get it but I wasn't about to complain. I had to admit for church girls they were extremely kinky and the fact I wasn't going to see them for a while made me want to go all out.

"Summer is only a few months away and unless something happens I'll see you then" I answered. I had a feeling it would be sooner but I didn't' want to worry her.

"Good" Xenovia replied before kissing me softly on the lips.

"Geez Xenovia you're something" Irina groaned. I'm sure that despite how much fun the night before was she regretted allowing Xenovia to join my little harem.

"Hey I wanted to kiss him too" Xenovia replied nonchalantly.

"Whatever." Irina groaned before she kissed me on the lips just like her partner. After the kiss the pair went onto the airplane and left. With this my adventure with Kokabiel came to an end and I could go home and relax.

Next Chapter: **Troublesome transfer students**


	14. Chronicle 14

**Chronicle 14: Troublesome Transfer Students**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved: Murayama, Irina, Xenovia.**

With Irina gone my focus returned to living my daily life and getting stronger. One aspect of that, was continuing my morning training and that's where I found myself right now. It was a little after 5 in the morning as I made my way to the forest I used for my morning training sessions. Unfortunately for me, or fortunately depending on who you ask, somebody was waiting for me. "Good morning Issei" Murayama said with a demure smile. She was wearing her gym clothes which consisted of a white t-shirt and bloomers and she was holding a kendo shinai in her right hand.

"What in the world are you doing here Murayama?" I asked irritably. It's not that I wasn't happy to see Murayama but after the battle with Kokabiel I wanted to train on my own. Plus there was the little matter of how she knew where I was.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something but I couldn't figure out how or when since you're so popular. Then I remembered a conversation Irina and I had about your private training area and figured I'd speak to you here" Murayama explained much to my annoyance. It was a private area for a reason. Sure I met with Vali and some of his crew but it was still for training.

"Whatever" I groaned as I went into the clearing and Murayama followed me hoping to talk. Since she was already here there was nothing I could do.

"So you train like this every morning" Murayama questioned as I did some light stretching.

"I tried to train once in a while but thanks to recent events I haven't been able to." I replied with a clear annoyance. Between Raynare following me and everything else I haven't been able to train recently and it annoyed me. It was a testament to my training habits that I got as strong as I was.

"That so" Murayama replied as she began to stretch herself. I was pretty sure she went out of her way to show off her breasts but I found it comical since I was already sleeping with her.

"What do you want Murayama?" I asked bluntly. I could've delayed things until after my training but she was here and it was obvious she wasn't leaving. Let's get her request out of the way

"I want you to train me" Murayama said bluntly.

"Seriously?" I questioned in disbelief. She had Rias to train her, why the hell get me involved.

"We both know that I wasn't a part of that last battle because I wasn't ready and I need to get stronger as soon as possible in order to help Rias." Murayama pouted.

"So why in the world are you asking me to train you and what can you actually do?" I replied. She wasn't wrong with what she said but two things were off. The first was that Murayama was Rias's servant and there was no reason for me to train her. The second was that I didn't even know what her power was to begin with.

"Rias taught me a little about magic but since my powers are based on Holy magic I don't want to hurt the others." Murayama revealed. I was a little surprised that she had any power at all.

"So you do have supernatural powers?" I questioned.

Murayama looked at me bashfully, "Sort of. While you guys were dealing with Kokabiel my dad was teaching me the trick he used to use in his exorcist days. I haven't quite mastered it but I can use it for a little bit of time."

"What trick is that?" I wondered. Maybe her power had something to do with the shinai she had with her. Otherwise she wouldn't have brought it.

"Just watch" Murayama said calmly as she picked up the kendo shinai. I could feel her focus the magic from her pawn pieces and the shinai lit up slightly. I could feel the waves of holy magic around the shinai and I was pleasantly surprised.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said in shock. Murayama was somehow enhancing her shinai with Holy magic.

Murayama exhaled slightly as the waves faded, "It's called Light Ferry and my dad was taught how to do it from one of the other exorcists in his team. It lets me enhance any weapon I want with Holy Magic and as you can see I've chosen to use my kendo shinai."

"I see, so what do you want me to do?" I asked calmly. After all I may be a close range fighter but I couldn't exactly help her since I was so much stronger than she was.

"I want you to be my sparring partner. Since you're not a devil, I can train with you and Rias can help me work on my magic." Murayama said sternly.

"Fine I'll help you but it'll cost you" I replied. She went out of her way to do this so I figured that I could humor her.

'Thank you Issei" Murayama said happily before jumping in my arms.

I let her down but she wasn't gonna be so happy once we were done. "You can thank me after we're done the lesson" I replied with a smile on my face. I got into my stance and as I promised Murayama I helped her worked on her power. Sure I had to hold back big time but if she masters this power she could be awesome.

After about an hour the combination of sparing with me and maintaining Light Ferry completely exhausted Murayama. Her gym shirt was drenched in sweat showing off what looked like a dark black bra and it was actually a pretty exotic sight. "So how'd I do" Murayama wondered as she leaned against one of the trees nearby. Luckily for me, I held back enough so that the surrounding area wasn't destroyed.

"You did very well Mury" I said with a smile as I went over to her. "One more thing and then we're done" I said with a savage grin on my face. I was a pervert after all and I was gonna take advantage of the private time.

"What's that" Murayama wondered. She really should know what's coming but oh well.

"Well I was gonna fuck you" I smirked as I reached for her bloomers and pulled them down in one swift motion revealing the matching black panties and her slightly soaked pussy. .

"Really Issei sex in the forest." Murayama groaned.

"Hey I did say it would cost you" I smirked as I reached for her soaked mound with my right hand.

"You're unbelievable." Murayama moaned as I stuck two fingers inside her and quickly began to play with her.

"Yes but you're the one who decided to start sleeping with me." I reminded her

"Okay Issei if we're gonna do this you gotta take it easy. I don't want to walk with a limp all day." Murayama groaned. I stopped for a moment to let Murayama strip completely before placing her hands against the tree knowing what was coming next.

"Well you could always ask Asia to heal you when you go see Rias" I teased before slamming my hardened member into her pussy in one swift motion catching her off guard. Before the morning was done I dumped two loads into her pussy and although I wanted to fuck her ass I resisted the urge for now. If she was gonna join me for my training I'd have plenty of time to enjoy that. Luckily for me school wasn't gonna be an issue for a few more days.

(Scene Skip)

"Class we have two new transfer students joining us today and I hope you'll treat them well." My teacher announced on our first day back. I Most of the class went crazy but I didn't really care so I decided to take a nap since I was extremely tired. Murayama insisted on joining me this morning and much to my annoyance she wanted to have sex despite the fact we had school. **"Hey partner you might wanna open your eyes." Ddraig told me with a hint of amusement.**

'Whatever' I groaned as I leaned up to see what the fuss was about and I was completely shocked.

"Nice to meet you everybody, I'm Irina Shidou." My childhood friend said with her typical smile. She actually didn't look half bad in the uniform.

"Hello everybody my name is Xenovia Quarta."

"Ms Shidou and Ms Quarta are part of a cultural exchange with an all-girls school in England. We've sent two of our students over there" the teacher said calmly.

This was unbelievable, Irina and Xenovia had not only joined Kuoh Academy but were in my class. "Oh you have gotta be kidding me" I muttered so nobody could hear me. Unfortunately Raynare and Murayama did hear me and both had a similar smile on their faces. I'm guessing that both girls were aware of them coming and hid it from me; something I wasn't happy with at all.

"So Ms Shidou and Ms Quarta you'll be sitting in the-" the teacher started to say before Murayama stepped in. Oh this wasn't gonna be good.

"Irina can have my seat." Murayama said with a smile on her face. Of course Murayama sat next to me on the left side and she did that on purpose so I could be next to my childhood friend.

"Thank you ms" Irina said sneakily. Of course she knew Murayama but couldn't really explain their connection.

"My name is Murayama Kirishima it's a pleasure to meet you." Murayama replied cheekily.

"Well thank you Ms Kirishima it'll be nice to sit next to a familiar face, isn't that right Issei." Irina teased. This definitely won't end well for me.

"Hold on Ms Shidou. How do you know Issei?" Kiryuu asked in shock. The rest of the class was pretty shocked too since I was a very infamous figure. The fact that Murayama seemed to willingly give up my seat was another matter.

'Please don't say it please don't say it please don't say it.' I mentally pleaded. Irina could make things far more interesting then I cared for if she really wanted to.

"Issei happens to be my childhood friend. I used to live next to him but I moved to England 10 years ago for my dad's job. Luckily for me I got a chance to come back thanks to the cultural exchange." Irina said with a smile causing the class to explode. The guys were pissed that I had another girl around me and some of the girls were annoyed that there was more competition.

"Anyway!" the teacher groaned since I was involved in even more drama. "Ms Shidou can sit next to Mr. Hyoudou. Ms Quarta you and Ms Kirishima can have the two seats in the back of the class by the window.

"Okay" all three girls said happily as Irina made her way over to me and Xenovia and Murayama went back to their seats first. The whole class was waiting to see what would happen when Irina came over to see me.

"It's been a long time Issei" Irina said calmly. It was hard not to roll my eyes since I saw her only a few days ago.

"I guess you grew out of that tomboy phase huh Ike." I retorted. Since I was kinda pissed at her for hiding the fact that she was coming here, I decided to tease her.

"Ike? Tomboy phase? What are you talking about Issei?" Kiryuu wondered much to Irina's annoyance.

"When we first met, Irina introduced herself as a guy named Ike. You know how elementary school kids are about boys and girls and she assumed I was no different figuring that if she thought I was a guy we could get along better. Since I was young and naïve I went along with it and hence why I knew her as Ike for a long time" I explained much to Irina's annoyance.

"Why are you telling everybody about that Issei?" Irina pouted. Irina was incredibly embarrassed about how our relationship started.

Everyone in the class was shocked that I could confuse anybody as hot as Irina for being a guy. "Seriously you thought SHE was a girl. You the mega pervert thought that a beauty like her was a girl" Raynare shouted. It was a sentiment most of the class agreed with.

"Hey it's not my fault. She kept her hair short and we always played downstairs. Plus like I said she was a major tomboy. Heck our favorite activity was fake sword fighting. I didn't realize she was a girl until the day before she moved." I replied. Yea that was definitely among my most annoying days and something I still occasionally hold against her.

"So that's why you always peeked at the kendo club huh Issei." Katase teased. I can't believe she just said that

"Wait what!" Irina exclaimed faking shock. She knew all about my perverted personality but we had to hide just how 'close' we were.

"Up until a few months ago, your childhood friend was one of the most notorious perverts in Kuoh. He and my boyfriend Motohama and that guy Matsuda were part of the perverted trio." Kiryuu spoke out pointing to the former perverts.

"Hey but I've changed since then." Motohama protested.

"I know, but I'm gonna use your old self against you whenever I can. It's a privilege of being your girlfriend" Kiryuu smirked.

"I can't believe you would do something like that Issei. Peeking on innocent girls like that" Irina said in mock anger.

"Well when your childhood friend, tells you that he's a she right before moving away it screws with your mind. Didn't help that puberty was just starting to kick in and well… you get what happened to me." I smirked.

"So the kendo club was a way to remind yourself of Irina huh Issei. Especially since you guys used to fake sword fight all the time" Murayama teased. On some level she was annoyed by the revelation but at the same time she probably wouldn't have seen Issei and been able to thank him.

"That's not true at all. Before we started peeking I watched a few of the matches so I thought you girls were cute" I admitted. I did watch a few kendo matches from outside since I knew that my presence wouldn't be appreciated inside so I did scout the girls beforehand "However thanks to a few people I know I couldn't get a better look." I smirked turning towards Matsuda and Motohama. Murayama seemed satisfied by the answer and so was Katase.

"Whatever." Irina groaned as she sat down next to me ending all of the drama. For the rest of homeroom things were pretty boring and that was how I liked it. Most of the class was so confused by the drama that they didn't even pester Xenovia.

(Scene Skip)

Lunch break arrived and the class finally got their chance to pester Irina and Xenovia which allowed me to sneak away to the rooftop alone. It ended up being a rare moment for me to relax. At least until a certain silver haired girl arrived. "So what do you want Momo" I groaned.

"Aww and here I thought you got my messages Issei." Momo teased.

"Ahh so that random number was you." I smirked. The night before, I got a message from an unknown number and I ignored it since I didn't wanna deal with stupidity.

"Yes it was. I thought I'd give you a sneak preview of what's happening on Saturday but clearly you didn't check. Momo pouted.

"What's happening Saturday?" I asked calmly. It was two days away so if something was going on I didn't know.

"So nobody told you about that?" Momo groaned. Yeah I was clearly missing something.

"Tell me what?" I groaned.

"Just check your freaking phone Issei. You're smart enough to figure out the rest" Momo said calmly before leaving. It was rare that she was so frustrated so whatever I missed was something else. Since I had a few minutes before class started I decided to take a look at the message and I wasn't disappointed.

(Scene Skip)

"So why are you back in Kuoh Irina?" I asked sternly as me Irina and Xenovia walked back home. When I returned from the rooftop most of the guys were giving me a massive stink eye. Apparently after I left, Murayama took Irina on a tour of the school and while she was gone Xenovia told the class that she and Irina were staying at my house. Something that caught me off guard since it means my parents knew about her return and didn't tell me. It explained why they were so calm the last few days and why they bought more food than usual.

"I'll tell you when we get home." Irina said angrily. Clearly something happened.

"I told you I was sorry Irina. I didn't think it would be such a big deal" Xenovia protested. "At least I didn't tell them that you two had sex a few days ago." Xenovia reminded her.

"I know that Xenovia and that would've made things even worse. Still the day was far more annoying than I cared for." Irina groaned as she turned towards me, "I'm beginning to see why you hate school so much Issei."

"You should've known better than to reveal we were childhood friends Irina. Most humans are incredibly stupid and any little piece of information that can cause a stink WILL cause a stink." I retorted. Naturally when everybody pressed me I told them that it was only until Irina and Xenovia could find apartments in the city. It was a bold face lie but it stopped things from getting crazier.

"Yea but that didn't mean you had to tell everybody about me being a tomboy as a kid. That was really embarrassing." Irina protested.

'That's your fault for hiding your gender for so long. Do you know how annoying it was to learn that you were a girl right before you left?"

"You know why I did that and let's face it you've benefited rather nicely from our friendship since then" Irina retorted. She wasn't wrong but it still annoyed me. Oh well it is what it is.

(Scene Skip)

After dinner I went up to my room and took a chance to relax from the strange day. Once I got home Irina and Xenovia went out with my mom for some reason and didn't tell me why. 'Something interesting is about to happen Ddraig.' I told my partner. A few days ago Irina and Xenovia were convinced that I wouldn't see them in the summer and now she's back in town. Something is very wrong.

" **I agree. Those two didn't give me the impression that they would be back so soon when they left a few days ago."**

'Not to mention that I haven't heard anything from Rias or the ORC and for that matter Raynare. Hell, outside of my training sessions with Murayama and Momo's visit to the rooftop; I haven't done anything with anybody in the supernatural world in a few days.' I replied.

" **In other words things are about to get interesting and they didn't want to tell you since you're only indirectly involved."**

'Yep and then there's those photos' I replied as I took out my phone. Momo sent me a series of bikini photos featuring the girls I had been 'enjoying' in new swimsuits from some store. Rias was wearing a white bikini with gold rings attached to it that showed off her massive bust. Akeno's bikini was a mix of purple and pink but was cut so only her nipples were hidden; Sona was wearing a light blue one piece suit that was pretty cute. Finally of course there was Momo who was wearing a blue racing suit with silver streaks down the sides that emphasized her incredible body. Murayama went with a pink bikini that showed off her impressive body and that was certainly fun.

Then there was the surprise of the day, Ravel Phenex in a fiery red bikini with yellow flames that showed off a massive bust. Apparently she transferred to Kuoh Academy today but as a first year student. That certainly surprised me but I wasn't about to complain. There was also a message attached saying that the ORC and student council were going to clean the pool on Saturday and go swimming afterwards and that I was invited to join them. Basically she was showing off what they were going to wear in order to convince me to come. However as delicious as that was, it felt like a distraction for some reason.

Fate of course picked that moment for my door to open and Xenovia and Irina walked in and amusingly enough each had their own bikini. Xenovia's was a dark green top held together by four gold lines and the bottom was equally erotic. Irina meanwhile went with a red racing suit with black stripes much to my surprise. "Hey there Issei" Irina said bashfully. Clearly she found out about the pool part from Murayama during the tour. That also explained where they went with my mom.

"What do you think of our new swimsuits?" Xenovia said calmly. Clearly Xenovia was less nervous then Irina and it made me chuckle.

"Both of you girls look amazing; though I would've expected pure white from Irina." I said calmly. When Irina and Xenovia came home she immediately went to my mother for some reason and I guess it was to go shopping.

"I thought it would be nice to represent Ddraig." Irina said bashfully.

" **Thank you Irina. You're definitely the most sensible of the girls my partner has slept with." Ddraig spoke out.**

Ignoring Ddraig's comment I turned towards the swimsuit clad girls and smiled, "I guess that means we're going swimming on Saturday." I said calmly.

"I guess so and I'm assuming you've seen the others" Irina said with a twinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Yep" I replied nonchalantly.

"So can we have sex now?" Xenovia said offhandedly.

"Geez Xenovia can't you wait a little bit." Irina pouted.

"Issei's really good in bed and you want him too." Xenovia said bluntly as she took off her top. I had to admit that Xenovia was something else. During her time at the church Xenovia was extremely committed to the church and their teachings even more than Irina. The events of the Kokabiel battle seemed to have changed her dedication to me.

"And yet another girl my childhood friend corrupted into his perverted ways" Irina groaned as she took her off own top.

"Spare me you're the one who made the deal and who said Xenovia could join" I smirked as I got up and took off the shorts and shirt I was wearing. Yet again it was me Irina and Xenovia naked and ready to have sex.

"Before we get started I need to do something" Irina said calmly as she snapped her fingers. Much to my amusement Irina put up a holy barrier, most likely to prevent Momo from interrupting. "Hey I don't want to be interrupted by some supernatural girl this time. You do have quite the harem and they don't mind interrupting you when I'm with you" Irina groaned.

"Works for me" I smirked as I leaned back on my bed preparing for yet another threesome.

 **LEMON START:**

My latest romp with the church duo began with a quick makeout session with Irina and then Xenovia which was the way I usually did things thanks to one of the few sexual quirks I possessed. "Alright girls I guess it's time for the real fun." I said with a smile as I sat on my bed leaning back.

"So the usual rules Xenovia" Irina smirked as she got onto my left side.

"Sure" Xenovia replied with a smile as she got onto my right side. After our first time together Xenovia and Irina came up with an interesting way to decide who I had sex with first during our almost daily threesomes when they were trying to recover the Excalibur blades. Our sessions always stared with a combo blowjob where each girl would have a minute with my member and the girl whose turn it was when I well… came, would get my penis first.

"Alright girl's, Irina's first this time." I said with a smile.

"Sounds good" Irina said with a smile as she began to lick my shaft.

Even though I was enjoying Irina's ministrations I was caught off guard by Xenovia. "Hey Issei can you play with me while I wait for my turn" the bluenette said with a smile as she grabbed my hand and placed it against her breasts. Usually my hands were idle during that and it was saved for later but Xenovia was clearly impatient.

"Hey Xenovia that's not fair" Irina pouted stopping her licking.

"Keep going Irina. You only have a few more seconds" I smirked as I began to fondle Xenovia's breasts with my hand.

"Ughh" Irina groaned as she went to go back but was stopped when I started groping her breasts also.

"It's Xenovia's turn." I smirked.

"Dammit this sucks" Irina groaned.

"Oh relax Irina this is how it usually is" Xenovia smirked as she began to lick my shaft. Sure I was enjoying the moment but considering the circumstances it was going to take far too long and I did actually want to take a nap.

"Hey girls let's do something different." I smirked as I groped both girls at the same time.

"Really Issei you're getting greedy. I thought you were fine with taking us one at a time" Irina smirked as she joined her partner understanding my plan.

"Considering that at the pool party I'm probably gonna have to entertain seven girls I have to get practice multitasking." I smirked despite the double blowjob. Even though I had threesomes with Irina and Xenovia and one with Murayama and Katase a month ago, dealing with seven horny supernatural girls was gonna be a pain.

Irina mentally counted the girls who he believed were into Issei and groaned, "Where do you get seven from. Clearly I'm missing somebody" Irina paused.

"Ignoring you and Xenovia, we have Rias Akeno Murayama Momo Sona Raynare and Ravel Phenex." I smirked.

"Ravel Phenex, since when was she a student." Irina exclaimed stopping her motion. Xenovia wasn't bothered by it or my ministrations.

"She transferred into school the same time you did." I smirked continuing my motion.

"Hey Irina come on. If you don't pay attention you're going to lose" Xenovia teased having continued her ministrations.

"Ughh we'll get back to this later." Irina smirked as she continued her work. A few minutes later and the girls combined efforts hit their mark.

"I'm cumming" I shouted out as I sprayed Xenovia and Irina with my seed.

"Alright Issei so who wins" Irina wondered since going by the usual methods this would be where he decided which girl would go first.

" **How about together" Ddraig said with a smile through my sacred gear.**

"What are you suggesting Ddraig." Irina wondered. I knew what Ddraig was thinking and I had to admit that it was pretty ingenious

" **My partner's been working on a few tricks during the last few days and one of them might help him out." Ddraig suggested.**

"That's a good idea Ddraig" I smirked as I got off the bed. It was time to show off a new technique that would not only help me in battle, but in bed.

"Issei what are you planning" Irina said nervously. Despite her nerves I could tell that Irina was pretty wet.

" **Dragonic Clone"** I shouted out and the girls watched in shock as a second me appeared.

"Wait a minute, you can clone yourself." Irina exclaimed.

"Awesome" Xenovia said with a smile as she got into the classic doggystyle position since I was so good at it.

"Yep" I replied along with my clone.

"So which one of us gets the real you" Xenovia said as she turned her head to give me a sultry smile.

I looked at my clone and we both smiled. "Irina" I said with a smile as I made my way over to my childhood friend. After all I was planning to punish her for not telling me she was coming.

"Alright" Xenovia smiled and in an instant my clone was inside her and pounding her pussy.

"Here we go Issei" Irina said calmly as she got into the doggystyle position just like Xenovia. The moans from Xenovia were already making my childhood friend a bit wet.

"Yep" I smirked as I grabbed Irina's firm rear with my left hand and snuck two fingers into her pussy. It was payback time.

"Wait a minute Issei what are you up to" Irina moaned nervously. She knew that I was up to something and clearly didn't like it.

"Punishment" I smirked as I took my fingers out and placed them in her ass.

"Issei are you kidding me. Why are we doing anal?" Irina protested angrily despite the fact her pussy was dripping even more than before.

"You didn't tell me you were coming" I smirked as I sheathed my penis into her ass causing her to scream out happily.

"You're so lucky Irina" Xenovia moaned as the clone of me continued to pound her.

"If you wanted anal you should've said so" my clone smirked as it switched to anal causing Xenovia to moan too.

"The combined screams of Xenovia and Irina filed the rooms with glee as me and my clone pounded our girl's respective asses. This was definitely gonna be fun.

"Man you're tight Irina" I cried out as I hammered her ass.

"What nghh do you expect? There was barely any foreplay and you shoved your massive dick into me" Irina moaned out. Despite her protests Irina was taking me pretty welll.

"Hey bro I think Xenovia's got an anal fetish." my clone said with a smile. Xenovia's face had twisted into an ageho and she clearly liked what was going on.

"You feel so good Issei. It doesn't matter whether it's my pussy or my ass you fill me out" Xenovia cried out. Her cries made my clone move even faster and I couldn't blame him.

"Don't forget to play with her beautiful boobies" I smirked as I began to grope Irina's breasts from behind.

"Got it" my clone replied as he followed suit.

"This is incredible" Xenovia cried out. She was barely holding on and I loved it.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Irina cried out. Whenever Irina began to say god's name during sex it was a good sign that she was nearly there.

"I'm about to cum too" Xenovia cried out as well.

"Here we go girls" me and my clone smiled as we came into Irina and Xenovia who both came as well.

"Nice" I smirked as both girls collapsed onto the bed. Turning towards my clone I asked the question I was wondering. "How many shots you got left?"

"Three maybe" the clone said with a smile.

"So pussy time?" I smirked.

"Oh yea" my clone replied with a smile as we high fived ourselves.

"Uhh Xenovia" Irina said nervously having noticed my expression.

"Yea" the bluenette replied.

"We aren't gonna be able to walk tomorrow morning are we?"

"Nope" Xenovia replied with a smile on her face.

"I thought so" Irina replied with a half one. Me and my clone certainly took the time to enjoy Xenovia and Irina's bodies and 30 minutes later we were done. The clone indeed had three shots left and each went into Xenovia's pussy. Meanwhile I slammed Irina with three creampies and called it a night. Getting up from the bed I saw the satisfied looks on the girl's faces and cast a bit of magic so I didn't have to nap in all the bodily fluids. Unfortunately for me, my mom called us for dinner a moment later. Oh well.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

Despite my afternoon with Irina and Xenovia I was back at training the next morning ready to work on my new battle style and continue Murayama's training. Granted it was closer to 6 then it was five because of a late start To my amusement Murayama wasn't there yet but Raynare was and in her uniform no less "Good morning Yuuma." I said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Morning Issei" Raynare said in her Yuuma voice going along with my fun.

"I'm doing just fine. So what are you doing here?" I wondered. I didn't think Raynare was aware of my training area also.

"I thought I'd tell you about the new alliance. Normally I would've done so at your house but for some reason I couldn't teleport in. Then I remembered about your morning training and decided to get involved." Raynare said with a smirk. I was a bit amused that Irina's barrier had worked as she wanted

"Alliance" I wondered.

"Uh huh. The three factions are going to have an alliance meeting in a few weeks. I guess nobody told you"

"No they didn't" I said with a smile. That explained what the girls were hiding from me as well as why they were trying to distract me with a pool party. Of course I had to thank Raynare for telling me that and I knew just the way to do it. By vanishing in a show of speed and groping Raynare's breasts from behind.

"Ughh you're such a pervert." Raynare groaned though she did seem to enjoy the ministrations.

"Yes but I'm the pervert who got you to sleep with me" I smirked as I tilted her head towards me and kissed her on the lips briefly before vanishing again.

Raynare was blushing heavily from my perverted actions but stayed focused much to my surprise. "Well I'm heading back home. Dad was drinking all night and I need to wake him up before I go to school."

I nodded in approval but before she could leave I had one last question, "By the way what kind of swimsuit did you buy for the pool?" I questioned. I figured that Raynare knew about the party and she got a suit like the others.

"That's a surprise for Saturday." Raynare said with a smirk as she made her way out of the barrier. With my distraction gone it was time to begin my training and I knew that dragonic clones wouldn't be enough in order to win against stronger opponents in the supernatural world. I may not like it but as the Red Dragon Emperor I'm gonna get dragged into a lot of stupid crap and I would need to be ready for the next challenge to come my way and the orgy coming on Saturday.

 **Next Chapter: School Pool Sexytime**


	15. Chronicle 15

**Chronicle 15: School Pool Sexytime**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls involved: Akeno**

(Irina P.O.V)

Saturday morning had arrived and with it the pool party that the devils were hosting. While Issei was out doing his morning training, I found myself in the shower thinking about how much had changed in the last few months with my childhood friend. Issei had gone from being a pervert, whose only form of entertainment was peeking on the kendo club or at least pretending to until his buddies got caught, to being one of the "Princes of Kuoh" and it was almost mind boggling. All it took him was 3 months of being part of the supernatural world and now instead of sharing him with just Murayama, I had a practical army of girls aiming for my guy and it was quite the group. Aside from Murayama and my partner Xenovia, Issei had sex with a bunch of girls in the last three months and it wasn't just those from the supernatural side. From the supernatural side there was Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, the sisters of two of the devil kings; Momo Hanakai, the bishop who knows her master Sona as well the queen of her peerage; Ravel Phenex, the sister of Rias's ex fiancée who inexplicably had sex with Issei when she was sent to kill him; I still have no idea how he pulled that one off. Raynare, the daughter of the leader of the fallen angels, who originally planned to kill him and now fucks him when she gets a chance. Human wise there was Murayama's best friend Katase whose secret crush was revealed after Issei's supposed death. There were the members of the schools manga club, Alana, Iori, Kisara, and Momo which had to be one of the strangest conquests among his group. The girls used to be fans of Boys love but for some reason Alana asked Issei to be a penis model. If I remember correctly he even ended up having a threesome with his old buddy Motohama and his girlfriend Kiryuu because she was curious about how big he really was. Ughh it was enough to drive me crazy. Sure we're probably gonna have sex daily since I'm living with him but the idea that I'm sharing my boyfriend with so many others is irritating. Then again this was why I didn't want him to become a devil in the first place. I knew that Issei's charm would get him way more women than if he stayed a regular pervert. Well that obviously backfired. With my shower over I made my way back to the room that Xenovia and I shared at Issei's house and wondered just where it all went wrong.

"Done with your shower Irina" Xenovia said with a smile.

"Yea but I can't believe what we're doing today." I groaned as I went to get changed. Issei Xenovia and I had been invited over to the school's pool so the devils could celebrate Kokabiel's defeat or at least that's what they claimed. The truth is we were about to enter an alliance and the group wanted to calm down before the inevitable storm, so the group needed to relax. Of course there was also the matter of adding Rias's queen Akeno to Issei's ever growing harem and him re-introducing his penis to Ravel Phenex which was no doubt part of the girl's plans. I was brought from my musing when I sensed an extremely powerful presence appear in the house. This couldn't be good.

"Irina do you feel that" Xenovia asked nervously. I nodded and we got changed and made our way downstairs.

"Ahh good morning Irina do you want some breakfast." Issei's mother said with a smile but my attention was on the young man sitting at the table next to issei's dad with some toast and orange juice. I recognized that red hair anywhere and I couldn't believe that Sirzechs Gremory the Devil King was in Issei's house. The ruler of hell was here and he was getting breakfast. You gotta be kidding me.

"Yes I do and I'm wondering why we have such a legendary figure in our house for breakfast." I replied coldly.

"Well I wanted to speak to the Red Dragon Emperor and his parents about something; though apparently he's not here." Sirzechs said calmly.

"Issei's probably out training somewhere but I have a feeling he'll refuse your offer." I explained trying not to scream at the guy. I mean he was a Devil King who could kill me with a bat of an eye.

"Oh and how do you know what I'm about to offer?"

"Because given your sisters personality it's rather obvious why you're here and what you want to offer." I scoffed. The fact he was here instead of Rias was the greatest proof of his plan.

"Do explain." Sirzechs said with a calm smile. I could tell he was furious but he kept his cool like any leader would.

"Your sister tried to use the fallen angels that hid at the abandoned church to get Issei into her peerage even going so far as to giving him a summoning circle before his date with Azazel's daughter." I explained.

"Is that so?" Sirzechs replied calmly though I could tell he was caught off guard which didn't help my mood at all.

"Yes and when she failed she told everyone he was dead without ever actually confirming anything." I growled in anger.

"That phone call was rather funny actually." Issei's dad spoke up having listened to the whole thing.

"Back to the point" I groaned. "You were going to offer to remodel his house. Sure you'll claim it's to protect him but we both know that's bogus. Rias just wants to get closer to Issei since she's failed so miserably before."

"Wouldn't that work really well since he has so many relationships with supernatural girls anyway." Xenovia spoke up.

"It's never that simple Xenovia." Issei said as he walked into the house.

"So Red Dragon how long have you been listening." Sirzechs asked with a smile.

"Not long. All I heard was Irina talk about Sirzechs wanting to change my house." Issei said with a smile. I could tell he was just as annoyed as I was but he was holding back.

"So what are your thoughts on the matter?" Sirzechs wondered as he ate his toast. This was surreal in so many ways.

"To be honest I don't want it. I've tried to avoid the supernatural world as much as possible and I've done a fairly good job of it. Sure the last few months have been the exception but that's it."

"That's no longer possible and you know it." Sirzechs said sternly.

"It actually is quite possible. Sure whenever you guys have your alliance meeting things will be brought up but I'm under no obligation to join the meeting. Vali can give you all the information you need about the battle with Kokabiel and Irina can confirm everything else. I don't even need to attend the meeting." Issei reminded Sirzechs. It was a cold rebuttal.

I watched as the devil king finished his toast and then stood up. "Very well then." Sirzechs said calmly before leaving the house. "Red Dragon I only hope that you can stay as neutral as you seem to want to be." Sirzechs warned before leaving through the front door.

"He's got a lot of nerve saying that?" I growled once he was out of range.

"He's just trying to help out his sister in his own way, not that Rias hasn't tried things herself." Issei said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked nervously.

"It's nothing." Issei smirked as he sat down at the table. He was hiding something and I didn't like it especially since Sirzechs wasn't wrong. Issei would have to step in sooner or later.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I sat down for breakfast I was certainly amused at the devils latest attempt to get me and Rias together. After all I was fairly certain that the dragon piece idea was a way to ingratiate me to the Gremory family by proxy. Sirzechs and Grayfia seemed to hope that I would replace Riser as Rias's new fiancée in order to keep the Gremory family relevant and thus far his attempts had failed miserably. As for Rias herself she wanted me for my power. She probably still hoped that I could become a devil which is why she made Murayama her knight a decision that I found extremely odd at the time. I knew that Murayama wanting to repay me for saving her so that wasn't a big deal, what I found odd was that Rias wasn't aware of Murayama in the first place. I knew that Sona and Rias set things up so they could attend school while still handling devil work and I appreciated that. However, the fact that Murayama had avoided their gaze when she had an exorcist father was almost impossible for me to believe. Well I could worry about that another time and focus ahead on my impending orgy. Though first I had a fallen angel to fuck… and I'm not talking about Raynare.

(Scene Skip)

"Yuck that's the pool" Irina said in disgust as she looked at the water. The entire student council and Occult Research Club which Raynare and Ravel had officially joined were there and everyone had the same reaction to the state of the pool.

"What do you expect when you have all the grime and crap stuck there?" I said sarcastically. The water was totally green and filled with moss from the winter break. I had to admit that Irina was right to be disgusted.

"Well we're getting rid of that" Sona said calmly. Her calm demeanor amused me since the Sitri were water specialists.

"Ufufufu and then comes the fun part." Akeno said with a smile. I was well aware that I was going to have an orgy once the swimming was finished but I had a little business to handle first, taking Akeno's virginity.

"Well let's get clean it first" Rias insisted as she went off to go drain the pool while we got changed into our gym clothes. The day was just getting started and I knew it would be fun.

(Scene skip)

Getting changed was a simple process for us guys and Saji in particular seemed to want to get away from me. He wasn't a complete fool so he knew that the reason I was there was to enjoy two of the girls on the council including his crush Sona. Then again, I was pretty sure that Ruruko of the council liked him but I didn't really want to help him. Knowing Momo she could handle that.

"See you guys out there" Saji said calmly after quickly changing. Once he was gone I was stuck with Kiba and I wondered something. "Hey Kiba what do you think about Tsubaki?" I asked calmly. It was time to do a bit of matchmaking myself.

"Why do you ask?" Kiba replied nervously. This was one of the few times I'd ever seen him nervous and it amused me.

"Because we both know that you turned down a chance to have sex with Tsubaki because you were still being held back by your regret from the Holy Sword Project." his flinching confirmed my thought so I continued, "You felt like you didn't deserve to live a happy life because of the fact you were the one who survived the project and you turned her down. However you do find her attractive" I teased.

"What's your point" Kiba replied clearly wondering what I was up to.

"My point is that you should go after Tsubaki now because if you're not careful somebody will take her from you." I said sternly. Sure I didn't mean anything by it but I wanted to move things along.

"You wouldn't" Kiba said angrily. I did get a rise out of him after all and I was going to press that advantage.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't whose to say." I taunted. Whether he realized what I was after or not didn't matter but at least I got him moving.

"Well let's get going. I'm sure the others are waiting for us." Kiba replied before pausing to say something. "Thank you Issei for all your help." Kiba replied. After that I got changed and joined the rest of the group in getting changed to clean the pool.

(Scene Skip)

Considering we had the student council and ORC together along with Irina Xenovia Raynare and Ravel, cleaning the pool went by extremely quickly. I didn't care too much since my goal was clear. The orgy was coming after we were done swimming but before we did I had to claim Akeno for myself. Fortunately for me I had a perfect way to do it and one that would appeal to Akeno's personality. "Hey girls I'm gonna take these brooms over to the broom closet and then I'll get changed. Can somebody help me?" I said with a smile on my face.

"I'll do-" Ravel started to say hastily but somebody else interrupted her.

"I'll help you Issei" Akeno smiled.

"Sounds good to me" I replied. I could see the look of annoyance on Irina's face knowing what I was after and Ravel wasn't pleased either.

"Don't take too long you guys. We do wanna enjoy the pool after all" Irina said sternly. Yeah she definitely knew and her own words were telling.

"Of course, I never got to swim with Ike so this will be a refreshing experience." I teased as I grabbed some of the brooms and went towards the shed. No doubt Irina had to explain the Ike name to the others and she wasn't looking forward to it.

(Scene Skip)

Akeno and I quickly put the brooms away and it was obvious what I thought about you. "You're such a naughty junior isolating me from everybody else like that." Akeno said sultrily as she put the last broom away. I couldn't see her face but there was a part of me that wanted it that way.

I snapped my fingers making a soundproof barrier, "You're right I am a naughty junior, but you're the one who volunteered?" I replied. I was sure Akeno sensed the barrier and I could sense she wasn't pleased.

"True, though I wish I did wear a flashier bra. I figured you would wait until later for some fun" Akeno teased as she reached for her shirt in order to strip. However I had other ideas.

"Akeno wait" I insisted causing Akeno to stop.

"So you're not planning to fuck me Issei?" Akeno said in a sultry voice.

"Oh I am planning to fuck you" I growled as I came up behind her and grabbed her hands from behind pressing my body against hers. I could feel Akeno shudder as I whispered in her ear after biting it slightly, "However I want the pleasure of stripping you for myself."

"Ufufufu this will be fun." Akeno said in a sultry voice that showed she was a fan of my harsh treatment. The time had come to take Akeno's virginity for my own and I was certainly going to enjoy it.

 **LEMON START:**

I started off by grabbing Akeno's arms and placing them above her head. Her wrists were just above one of the shelves which was perfect for what I had in mind. "Are you a masochist Akeno" I whispered into her left ear before nibbling it slightly.

"Yes." Akeno replied happily. I couldn't see her face but I could smell the arousal coming from her.

"Good because I wasn't planning on making this some fairy tale love making session." I replied still pressed against her before using some of my magic to restrain her arms. Akeno's arousal spiked knowing that I was going to take her like this and I was glad she was pleased.

"Don't hold back Issei. I know you must be frustrated by all of Rias antics." Akeno said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry I won't hold back at all" I smirked as I pressed against her again nibbling her left ear while I snaked my arms around her and groped her breasts.

"Nghh" Akeno moaned as I began to play with her body. Akeno's moans were like music to my ears and knowing that I had one of Kuoh's great ladies at my mercy had little Issei rock hard.

"Moaning already Akeno, we're just getting started." I teased her as I stopped my ministrations.

"Well stop messing around then!" Akeno insisted. I was extremely tempted to use my boosted gear to really give the masochist a treat, but I promised myself that the first time I did that would be with Irina. Oh well

"Alright" I smirked as I used a small bit of wind magic to destroy Akeno's shirt and then quickly snapped off her bra revealing her naked upper body.

"That's better" Akeno said happily her breasts now freed.

"You have no shame at all" I smirked as I pressed myself against Akeno yet again and began to grope her yet again. As she twisted and moaned to my touch I was getting harder and harder.

"Speak for yourself" Akeno teased as her moans and hardened nipples showed her approval of my actions. She truly was a masochist and I was regretting not using Ddraig on her.

"I'm a shameless pervert and we both know that. We're in a broom closet at school and your arms are restrained. This is only ending one way" I retorted as I continued to play with her breasts.

Akeno turned her head towards me and with a taunting smile said, "So fuck me already. I'm pretty sure Rias and the others are gonna get angry if we take too much longer. Based on how hard that monster of yours I don't know why you haven't just fucked me senseless yet" Akeno chided. She clearly wanted this one/

"You have a point." I smirked. My penis was throbbing and the time had come to release the beast. Akeno's eyes widened as I stripped naked and my monster was released. Usually I was 10 inches and 3 inches thick but thanks to Akeno's convincing I was at a robust 12 inches long and 5 inches thick and throbbing with excitement.

"Now I know why the others were so desperate to show off. You're massive" Akeno praised.

"Thank you but as you said. It's time for me to fuck you senseless you crazy masochist." I smirked as I pulled down Akeno's bloomers and underwear in one swift motion exposing her soaked pussy to me. Even I was shocked that she was this wet.

"Don't be gentle. I want to feel you deep inside me. Take all that perverted energy you have and unleash it on my pussy" Akeno said happily.

"Oh don't worry I won't be holding back" I smirked as I sent two fingers into her pussy eliciting a loud moan from her.

"That's more like it Issei. Ravage me like you've always wanted to." Akeno moaned with joy. Akeno was truly something special and I was definitely gonna enjoy this. Especially since I wasn't planning on fucking her pussy.

"Are you sure about that Akeno?" I smirked as I took my hands out of her pussy and stuck one of my fingers in her ass.

When Akeno realized what I was planning on doing she turned around hastily, "You wouldn't" she questioned. I imagine Akeno figured I'd just take her in a quickie and we'd go back to the others before we had the orgy. Boy was she wrong.

"I would and I am. Then again you aren't exactly fighting against what I'm about to do either" I smirked as I lined myself up with her rosebud. Much to my amusement Akeno's pussy quivered with excitement knowing that I was going to take her ass before I took her virginity. Placing my hands on her hips I rammed my member into Akeno's ass causing her to cum instantly.

"KYAA!" Akeno screamed out in pleasure before turning back towards the wall. She was well aware that I didn't want to see her face. Such a good sadist.

"That was surprisingly easy." I said with a smile before starting to move.

"So Good! So Good! You're splitting me in half." Akeno cried out in pleasure as I began to move inside her. The masochist side of her, no doubt bending to my whims. Hey, the devils had awakened a sadistic side of me that I didn't know existed before and what better way to work on it then on Akeno whose was both a sadist and masochist.

After a few minutes I decided to up the ante even more, "How could I forget these beauties." I smirked as I pressed against Akeno again forcing my member even further into her body before reaching for her breasts.

"AHHH! Yes!" Akeno cried as each thrust brought her closer and closer to a bliss that she never imagined existed. For five minutes I hammered her ass with ruthless precision as I played with her breasts like they were my toys. I couldn't see her face but considering she came once more I knew that it was probably a classic ageho.

"Alright Akeno I'm gonna cum" I announced deciding it was time to cum inside her.

"Cum inside me. Fill my ass with your cream." Akeno said with a glazed smile. She was clearly at her limit and I loved that I pushed her that quickly.

"Here we GO" I yelled as I came inside Akeno's ass causing her to cum for a third time in the roughly 10 minutes we had been sex.

"That was amazing." Akeno said with a glazed expression on her face. I could tell she was barely at her limit but since she was still tied up I could have a little more fun.

"Oh but Akeno we're just getting started. I still haven't taken your virginity yet have I" I smirked before flipping her around. With her massive breasts in front of me I was rock hard and ready to go.

"Ufuffuu this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Issei." Akeno said happily.

"Yes it is but right now I have a virginity to take" I smirked as I grabbed her hips and rammed my penis into her, piercing her hymen without any effort. Without hesitating I began to move inside her knowing that Akeno was a masochist and she would enjoy the pain.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Akeno cried as I pistoned inside her with fiercesome speed.

"Can't forget these babies" I smirked as I pressed my body further into Akeno so I could lick her breasts. Her nipples were already hardened thanks to earlier and I was going to enjoy them.

"So GOOD!" Akeno cried as the combination of my tongue and my penis pushed her to the limit.

"Glad you like it" I smirked as the ministrations continued. For the next five minutes I hammered Akeno's pussy and played with her breasts as the bindings held her in the air. Naturally Akeno's masochistic personality couldn't handle it.

"Issei I'm about to cum." Akeno said happily.

"Good because I'm about to cum inside you." I said proudly. Filling Akeno to the brim was certainly going to be fun.

"Wait please cum all over me. I want you to mark me as yours." Akeno said happily.

"Works for me" I smirked as my thrusts increased in order to fulfill her desire.

"I'm cumming" Akeno cried out as her juices sprayed all over me. That was enough to finish me off.

"Here we go!" I shouted as I pulled out and began to cum all over Akeno, making sure to spray her body from top to bottom.

"So good" Akeno said happily still having not broken out of the bindings I used.

"See ya Akeno. I'll have Rias come get you." I smirked knowing that as a masochist Akeno would appreciate the positon. Of course she could easily break out of them but she didn't want to.

"Okay" Akeno said with a smile on her face and cum all over her body. It was certainly a good warmup.

 **LEMON END**

(Irina P.O.V)

"Don't take too long you guys. We do wanna enjoy the pool after all" I said sternly as he went with Akeno to put the brooms away. It was obvious from Issei's face that he was going to fuck Akeno and that thought annoyed me big time. Sure I understood why he was doing it now but it still bothered me that he kept going after women.

"Well let's get changed" Rias said calmly and everyone went to the lockers to get changed. She was aware of the same thing I was and she seemed to calm down.

(Scene Skip)

Getting changed with the occult research club and student council was a sobering experience. There was a part of me that was annoyed with Issei but there was also a part of me that was impressed by my childhood friend's skill with women. Rias Akeno and Raynare were each gorgeous women and their breasts were massive. Momo was gorgeous in her own way despite the fact she was about as big as Xenovia and me. Sona was flat but there was something about her that I found odd but I couldn't place it. Ravel may have been a few years younger than I was appearance wise but her breasts rivaled mine, something that annoyed me. Katase and Murayama were also fairly impressive body wise. I event went to see the manga club girls one day and just like the ORC they were all top quality girls. The fact that Issei had sex with each of them amazed me especially considering that he had such a bad reputation.

"Hey Irina is everything okay" Momo asked me calmly. What was she after?

"Yea I guess I'm just annoyed by the fact I'm sharing Issei with all of you. Especially since he had no luck at all with women before Raynare arrived." I shrugged. The whole situation was a mess and I couldn't stand it.

"Hey at the end of the day the person you should blame is Rias not me." Raynare scoffed in annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean" Rias said angrily.

"The reason I asked him out is because YOU started to spy on the guy. Hell YOU were the one who gave him the circle and when he didn't do anything stupidly assumed he was dead."

"Like you weren't gonna kill him anyway!" Rias replied. Listening to these girls talk about flippantly killing Issei and what could've happened really annoyed me.

"I was originally planning to seduce the guy and bring him to our side, he's a pervert and seducing him would've been easy. The only reason my plan changed is because you started spying on him and appeared to show interest and I couldn't allow you to bring him to your side."

'You've made my point." Rias scowled.

"Not at all, I wanted his power but I was willing to leave him alone. Meanwhile, you were willing to let me kill him. Then when you realized he didn't use your circle you told the entire school he was killed in a car accident that happened because he was looking at a girl" Raynare yelled out.

It was taking everything I had not to kill Rias since in a backwards way Raynare was right. Her reasons for going after Issei made sense but he was willing to leave him alone. The fact that Rias only cared about Issei's power was nauseating. Of course I put those thoughts to the sides until later.

(Scene Skip)

"What's taking him so long" I groaned as I sat on a beach chair next to Xenovia. I just finished teaching Asia how to swim and I wanted to relax for a moment. It had been twenty minutes since he left us and clearly he was enjoying himself. Right now, Rias was doing a swimming lesson for Ravel Phenex and Sona was helping out Koneko. The Rest of the council was swimming besides Tsubaki who was talking with Kiba and the two pawns Saji and Ruruko who were at the nurse's office.

"Oh relax Irina. Akeno is an obvious masochist and your boyfriend is a clear sadist." Raynare smirked as she made her way over to me. Raynare was wearing a white micro bikini that barely hid her massive breasts. It actually caused Saji to faint from a nosebleed when she first came out. Momo suggested that Ruruko take him to the nurse's office which struck me as a matchmaking move. The others I didn't care for so oh well.

"Ughh you're right. Then again he knows what's coming next" I groaned yet again. Issei of course picked that moment to walk out of the locker room with an annoyingly refreshed look on his face. His green trunks weren't exactly stylish but he knew that didn't matter.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I arrived at the pool I certainly was happy with the sight in front of me. Beautiful girls all around and I knew that quite a few of them would be naked and enjoying me before too long. I noticed that Kiba and Tsubaki were talking and that made me smile. The fact that Ruruko and Saji were gone did surprise me but considering Raynare was in a micro bikini, I figured out what happened. I watched as Rias came over to me with a nervous look on her face. From what I could tell she was helping Ravel to learn how to swim but seeing that Akeno wasn't there changed her plans.

"Where's Akeno" Rias wondered nervously.

"Let's just say Akeno could use Asia's help right now." I smirked. Akeno was still in the broom closet and probably sore as hell.

"Man you really don't hold back do you?" Raynare said with a lustful smile since she knew what I had done.

"Asia come on. We need to help Akeno" Rias groaned having a good idea what happened also.

"Don't worry I'll finish Ravel's lesson for you." I yelled out before she closed the door. With my fun over I made my way over towards Ravel who seemed frustrated.

"Geez Lord Issei couldn't you have waited until later to do all that with Akeno." Ravel pouted.

I smiled since she was mad that her "big reveal" was ruined because of Akeno. After all it was obvious that Ravel transferred to Kuoh for me. "I could have" I said before kissing her softly on the lips. "But I decided to get her virginity out of the way before the festival started. Though you and I have a lesson to finish." I smirked.

"Okay" Ravel said bashfully. For a few minutes I calmly walked with Ravel letting her do most of the work a task that was easier thanks to the earlier festivities. Without Akeno to help me 'relieve stress' little Issei would probably be throbbing from watching ravel's breasts move through the water. She was hiding some impressive girls in that pink dress she wore back when we first met. It didn't help that Akeno herself had returned a moment ago and she was surprisingly calm while sporting the bikini from the photo.

"Sorry about that Ravel" I said with a smile before I felt a very familiar presence against me.

"For a guy who just fucked her senseless you were pretty distracted Issei." Momo teased as she pressed against me.

"Yea yea, now if you don't mind I have a lesson to finish" I retorted. I normally enjoyed Momo but I wanted to finish Ravel's lesson.

"Fine" Momo smirked before swimming away. My focus returned to a determined Ravel and a few minutes later the lesson was done.

(Scene Skip)

An hour after I finished Ravel's lesson everything finally calmed down and it was nearly time to leave. Amusingly enough Saji and Ruruko never returned from the nurse's office. The real surprise was that Kiba and Tsubaki spent a lot of time together thanks to me motivation. "If you'll excuse me Lady Sona, Kiba and I are going to get some dinner together." Tsubaki said with a blush.

"Hey Kiba come here" I said with a smile.

"What is it" Kiba said with a smile as he walked over.

"Good luck" I said happily before slapping him on the back and casting a spell on him. "I cast a spell on you so you can have all the sex you want without worrying about kids." I whispered before leaving Kiba to his work.

"What did you whisper Issei" Raynare said with a smile.

"Nothing you need to worry about Yuuma" I teased. I knew how she hated that name but I enjoyed having fun at her expense when I could.

"Whatever" Raynare huffed. A few minutes later Koneko and Asia along with the rest of the student council went to get changed leaving me with my harem.

"So it's finally showtime huh." Raynare said with a smile.

"Uffufu so Issei how are you going to enjoy us." Akeno said with an excited look on her face.

"I can't believe you want more after earlier" Rias said in disbelief.

"He's extremely good" Akeno preened. Something the girls around him all agreed on.

"The real question isn't how we're gonna do this. It's WHERE we're gonna do this" Raynare reminded the group.

"Good point. Issei's house isn't big enough and none of us have the space to do it." Xenovia added.

"That's not true" Momo revealed much to everybody's surprise.

"What are you thinking Momo?" I asked with a smile. Momo was the type who knew interesting little details

"I know what she's thinking and I know where we could have this orgy" Sona said nervously. Of all the people to come up with something, Sona was definitely not very high on the list.

"Lead the way" I smirked. This was certainly gonna be good.

 **Next Chapter: The Supernatural Sex Party**


	16. Chronicle 16

**Chronicle 16: The Supernatural Sex Party**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved:** Rias, Ravel, Sona, Akeno, Raynare, Momo, Murayama, Irina, Xenovia.

Sona Sitri P.O.V

With everybody still in their swimsuits, I led everyone over to the student council office. The reason we were there was going to be revealed shortly "So wait we're gonna have an orgy in the student council office? Sweet." Raynare said much to my annoyance.

"You're wrong Raynare we're not having the orgy here but the place we're going to can only be accessed from here." Momo spoke up. It was a location that only Momo and Tsubaki knew about so naturally she could explain it.

"So what is this some private bathhouse for Sona to use?" Issei said offhandedly. I was a little annoyed that he figured it out so flippantly, but Issei was extremely intelligent.

"Exactly right Issei. The only people who know about it are me Tsubaki and Sona." Momo teased.

"Anyway" I huffed since Momo ruined the explanation. "You guys can leave your stuff in here. Nobody else will be bothering us." I said calmly.

"That's true. Saji and Ruruko are probably fucking in the nurse's office and Kiba is probably with Tsubaki at his house having sex. The rest of the council is long gone." Issei said bluntly much to my shock and the shock of everybody else.

"What makes you say that Issei." Momo wondered.

Issei turned to Momo with a devious grin and said, "I kinda convinced Kiba that if he didn't make a move on Tsubaki I would. As for Saji and Ruruko I had a feeling that Saji was still mad that I was having sex with Sona and that you would help him get Ruruko. So when I noticed they were both gone I figured it out"

"Impressive." Momo replied with a smile. Geez, Momo did have a bad habit of acting on her own?

"Anyway. Let's get going" I said with a slight blush as I made my way towards the bookcase.

"Alright everybody, turn around for a second" Momo told everyone so I could grab the book that opened up the passageway. Something I was grateful for since it was a magical girl book that my sister got me for my birthday. Once everybody did I grabbed the book and pressed the button that activated the magic circle which led to my secret room.

Issei P.O.V

"Damn this is impressive." I said with a smile as we arrived at Sona's secret room. It was a massive bathhouse with blue tiles all the way to the sky. Large ice sculptures surrounded the room and in the middle there was a large spout that surely sprayed water all around and a circular area no doubt where you could relax. There was an area to get changed for and I was sure the girls would be going there in a moment.

"This is my private room and as Momo said only us three know about it. Well until now" Sona said calmly.

"This will do" I said with a smile.

"So who's first Issei? I'm sure you've thought about that as you prepared for this little orgy" Raynare spoke up asking a question that the other girls were clearly curious about from their expressions.

"Well first is going to be Irina and then I'll do it in pairs of women, Xenovia and Murayama, Akeno and Raynare, Sona and Momo and finally Rias and Ravel.

"That's an interesting grouping?" Raynare spoke up.

"Well Irina's first because she's my girlfriend and she deserves to. Murayama and Xenovia are both familiar with threesomes so that works nicely as a second group. Akeno and Raynare are both fallen angels and I've always been curious what it would be like to fuck two of them at the same time. Rias and Ravel are last because Rias needs to be punished and sadly Ravel didn't really have a better partner. Though I have a special surprise for all of you" I explained. The girls were curious what my special surprise was but there was another issue to deal with.

"Why do I need to be punished Issei?" Rias protested.

"Because your brother thought it would be in my best interest to expand my house, no doubt for you guys to move in." I said sternly. I wasn't thrilled by Sirzech's actions but I knew that it was coming.

"Really Rias" Sona deadpanned.

"Girls that's enough talking. If we keep arguing about how clueless Red is nobody's getting laid." Raynare taunted.

"Ughh whatever" Rias groaned.

"Give us a second to get changed Issei and then we can have some fun" Momo said with a smile.

"Works for me" I smirked as the girls went away. Oddly enough Irina stayed silent during the whole thing which amused me.

(Scene Skip)

"We're back" Akeno said with a smile as the girls arrived in white towels that emphasized their incredible bodies. As for me, I was in a special red towel with dragons over it. I just used good ole magic since I couldn't get changed the normal way.

"Wow" I replied as I saw all the beauties in front of me.

"Glad you like it but you have work to do Issei." Momo teased.

"Then let's get started." I replied with a smile on my face and an already semi-hard cock. We made our way to the middle area where the orgy was going to take place. I then watched happily as Irina stood in front of me and the girls took positions around us like a clock. Xenovia and Murayama were at 2 o clock; Sona and Momo were at 4. Akeno and Raynare were at 7 and Ravel and Rias were at 10 enough distance so each grouping could be separate and enjoy the fun that was to come.

 **LEMON START:**

"So I'm first huh Issei" Irina said happily as she dropped her towel to reveal her naked form to me before bending down in front of me. What made this Irina in particular so erotic was that she had her hair down instead of tied up.

"That's right so claim your prize" I smirked as I stood up in front of her. That was the signal for the other girls to strip and the various women in front of me had little Issei ready to go

"What no makeout session before the customary blowjob?" Irina teased

"Meh there's no time for anything like that today." I smirked ready to go and hard as a rock

"You're damn right" Irina smirked as she started sucking my cock with no hesitation.

"Ahh that's good" I moaned happily.

"Is it just me or is Issei bigger than usual" Ravel said offhandedly noticing my increased size.

"Oh yea he is. Then again with all of us around him I'd be pissed if he wasn't." Momo teased.

"For a guy that used to peek at girls all the time, I wouldn't think this sight impressed him but I guess not." Murayama teased.

"I never actually got a chance to peek. Matsuda and motohama were the ones who used the hole." I protested slightly.

"Hey hey, focus on me here Issei" Irina growled

"Aww is the little exorcist jealous." Raynare teased.

Irina stopped her ministrations in order to reply, "No but you really should start putting on a show Yuuma. After all if I don't get him off none of you are getting any of him and Issei won't cum from a simple blowjob."

"She's got a point" Momo smirked before shocking everyone and kissing Sona. Although it was awkward at first Sona, eventually kissed back making for quite the sight.

"Well we won't lose to them huh Xenovia" Murayama huffed angrily before kissing the bluenette who followed suit.

"When in Rome." Raynare smirked before kissing Akeno. The fallen angel hesitated at first but after a few seconds she fought back considering her hatred of fallen she was surprisingly into the idea of kissing Irina.

"Much better" I said happily.

"Geez the things I do for love." Irina groaned as she continued to lick me. My precum was starting to show and for Irina it was a clear sign that we were getting started.

"That's enough Irina, I'd say it's time to get to the main course." I said firmly.

Irina stood up knowing that I needed to get her ready. "Okay but before we get started what's this special surprise you have for us?"

"Come **BOOSTED GEAR"** I shouted out as everybody stopped their kissing as a pair of fingerless gloves appeared on my hands. Everybody was shocked and stopped the various actions to take in the sight and what it meant

"You're using the boosted gear" Raynare said in shock.

"Hey less talking more kissing" Akeno growled impatiently

"Ufufufu and here I thought you hated fallen angels." Raynare teased back.

"Shut UPPPPP." Akeno screamed as Raynare started licking her breasts much to my amusement. Of course I had to focus on Irina.

"Shall we Irina?" I said with a smile as the first boost arrived.

"This should be fun" Irina said happily as she got on top of me positioning her body so her breasts were at my face and I could access her pussy with my fingers. She could feel the heat coming from me and I could tell she was shivering slightly.

"Yes it will" I replied as I snaked my right hand between her legs and stuck a finger into her pussy. At the same time I latched my tongue onto her left breasts stimulating her on two fronts.

"YES!" Irina cried out just as the second boost arrived. As I played with Irina the other girls resumed their fun at least with one exception.

"She's so lucky" Ravel said enviously as she watched me play with Irina.

"So I guess we should get started ourselves huh Ravel" Rias suggested.

"Are you sure Lady Rias" Ravel said nervously. I found it ironic that Ravel of all people was nervous since she had no doubt seen her brother's orgies.

"Yeah. If he's gonna be boosting the whole time we need to be ready." Rias gave in. A part of me smiled as I watched Ravel began to fondle Rias and with the two of them on board it was time to really get started. The next minute the sounds of various moans filled the room.

"Issei it's time" Irina said happily. She was more than ready and with 8 boosts this orgy was going to be epic.

"Alright" I smirked as I stopped playing with Irina and allowed her to straddle my length. **"EXPLOSION"** the boosted gear cried out as Irina dropped herself onto me and screamed with excitement. The boosts in strength making her feel even better.

"Wow I think I just came" Irina said happily.

"I'd say so. You're soaked in here Irina" I smirked. The velvet tightness of Irina's pussy was overruled by the massive flood coming from her snatch.

"Oh shut up" Irina pouted as she began to move.

"That must be amazing" Akeno said with a glazed look. I imagine for a masochist like Akeno the fact that Irina was bouncing on me with my boosted energy was the ultimate pleasure.

"Probably but you have bigger problems Akeno." Raynare teased. As Irina bounced on me I watched the fallen angel snake her hands into Akeno's pussy.

"What are you" Akeno cried out.

"Look at everyone else" Raynare said offhandedly. Just like Akeno, I looked around as all the girls had taken things to the next level. Xenovia was eating out a spread eagle Murayama who was playing with her breasts. Ravel was licking Rias's breast with her tongue and Rias couldn't help but moan out. Sona surprised me as she ate out Momo but then again everybody else seemed to enjoy it.

"Ughh fine" Akeno smirked as Raynare continued to play with her pussy, the resistance fading. All the beautiful girls around me and my girlfriend in front of me had me as hard as ever.

"Normally I'd be flattered that you were this hard but I know it's the others." Irina smirked.

"You do yourself a disservice Irina. Even with all these girls in front of me the one I chose first is you" I smirked as I kissed Irina much to her shock.

"You actually kissed me after a blowjob. I thought you hated that" Irina said in shock.

"Well I did spend the last minute with my tongue on your breasts so it sorta works out" I smirked.

"Well then hurry up and come inside me. I get the feeling the others are waiting for you." Irina said happily before beginning to move again.

"As you wish" I smirked as Irina and I both began to move smashing our hips against one another and a minute later the time had come.

"Issei I'm cumming" Irina said happily.

"Me too Irina" I replied nearing my own limit. A few thrusts later and I filled Irina to the brim with my cum. Unfortunately for me the boosted gear's energy faded much quicker than I planned.

"That was amazing" Irina said happily. She went for another kiss but was grabbed by a grumpy Murayama. "What the heck Mury?" Irina protested.

"You had your turn and I'm pretty sure Issei here has a few more girls who want his penis." Murayama retorted.

"That's right" Momo protested.

"Well then how about we kill two birds with one stone." I said happily shocking everybody before dispelling my boosted gear.

"What are you thinking Issei" Sona wondered.

"Well if I keep going as is we'll take too long and I can tell that all of you are ready to go now." I said with a smile before focusing my energy.

"Wait a minute you're not going to" Irina gasped as she had a vague idea of what I was going to do.

"Yes I am. **DRAGONIC CLONE** " I cried out as eight more Issei's appeared in the room each with a fair bit of energy ready for the girls in front of me.

"Ufuffuu where were you hiding a technique like this Issei?" Akeno said with a perverted smile. Most of the other

"Who cares where he was hiding it." Now each of us has an Issei of our own. Sure they're clones but hey his penis works fine" Momo said with a sultry smile.

"Here we go boys" I said happily.

"Yeah!" my clones cried out as each of them went to a girl.

"So what are we gonna do." Irina said as she sat down on me.

"Well you can watch as my clones make these girls scream." I teased with a slight grope

"Now THIS is an orgy!" Raynare cried out as one of the clones approached her.

"So ladies shall we" my clones said happily. This was going to be like nothing I'd ever done and I was definitely looking forward to it.

(Scene Skip)

"Man this is insane" Irina said as she sat on my lap while the other girls had their fun. Xenovia had her hands against the wall as her clone slammed into her with ferocious speed. Next to her was Murayama who was bouncing on her clone as he played with her breasts. Over with Akeno and Raynare it was quite the sight as Raynare was being pounded doggystyle by her clone while she licked Akeno's pussy. Of course Akeno's clone's penis was sheathed in her ass while the clone played with her breasts. Momo and Sona were being held in the air pressed against each other as the clones hammered their pussies. Momo in particular was dripping wet which made me think she was bisexual. Then there was Rias and Ravel. Both girls were in doggystyle position but while Ravel's clone was pounding her pussy with incredible, Rias's clone had simply been fondling her and rubbing against her pussy teasing her. No sex involved.

"Issei this is unfair. Why is my clone not fucking me?" Rias pouted.

"Punishment Rias" I smirked. I was pleased that my clone had followed my wishes.

"You really should fuck her Issei" Momo managed to speak up In between Issei's thrusts. The smile on her face was very telling and not just because of the pleasure she was feeling.

"Yea she's right. This feels so good and I hate for Rias to not be able to enjoy it." Sona added also managing to smile.

"She's right Issei. This is way too much fun." Murayama added on. I turned towards my clone and gave it a devious smile.

"Okay Rias, I'm gonna fuck you." my clone said as it stopped it's teasing. Admittedly I noticed how slick it had become and I knew that Rias's surprise wouldn't be as painful as she might expect.

"Thank you Issei." Rias said in relief.

"Oh don't thank me yet" my clone said with a smile. After all it wasn't lining himself up with Rias's pussy.

"Wait a minute you're not going to" Rias said nervously as she realized that my clone was aiming for an ass.

"Yes, yes I am" my clone smirked as it slid into Rias's ass.

"Ufufufu lucky you Rias. Issei is very good at anal." Akeno said with a smile.

"You know that was easier than I thought Rias." my clone teased as it moved inside Rias.

"Not nghh funny Issei" Rias groaned.

"Actually Rias is kinda is" Ravel teased as her own Issei continued.

"Now now ladies, let's not pick on poor Rias" I joked as Irina and I just enjoyed the moment.

"Ufufufu isn't it amazing having Issei's penis stretch your ass Rias." Akeno said with a blissful look on his face.

"I wanna try" Ravel said bashfully.

"Alright Ravel we can do that and you're already pretty wet so it won't hurt too badly." Ravel's clone said with a smile as it lined up with Ravel's rosebud.

"O-okay" Ravel said as her Issei slammed into her ass. "So big" Ravel winced in pain.

"Give it a second Ravel. Then it'll feel good." I said calmly as I massaged her breasts.

"Ufufufu can I do anal too?" Akeno teased her clone.

"That makes three of us" Raynare added.

"You might as well do anal for all of us" Momo added on.

"Agreed" the rest of the girls shouted. Of course I wasn't one to let down my girls and a minute later everyone was enjoying anal sex. It was truly an impressive sight as the various girls bounced on top of my clones.

"Man Issei you're turning everybody into anal sluts. You're something else." Irina teased. Despite the various girls having anal sex Irina and I were just sitting there doing light fondling.

"Yep. The only one not doing anal is you." I smirked.

"Yea and we're gonna keep it that way. Remember my little quirk" Irina smirked.

"Yea yea" I replied as I continued to lightly fondle Irina. After a few more minutes the girls all began to reach their limit.

"Issei I'm cumming" Xenovia shouted out before my clone filled her ass to the brim. The rest of the girls soon followed and the anal party was over. I was a bit annoyed that my clones popped after one shot but then again anal sex was fairly draining.

"Well looks like you've got work to do." Irina smirked as she got up.

"Yes I do" I smirked as the girls looked at me hungrily. Irina moved to the side as the girls got back into their groups from before.

"So we're first huh Issei" Murayama said with a smile. The pair got on the floor with Xenovia on top and Murayama below both of their pussies exposed to me.

"Yep" I said as I slid into Murayama first while my fingers occupied Xenovia's pussy.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Murayama shouted as I slammed into her at an incredibly fast pace.

"Don't forget about me Issei" Xenovia pouted.

"But of course" I replied as I switched girls so Xenovia could enjoy my member this time.

"So good! So good" Xenovia cried out appreciating everything I was doing to her

"Xenovia come here" Murayama said lustfully as she grabbed Xenovia and kissed her on the lips.

"Wow!" I said with a smile as I took a moment to appreciate the kiss.

"Don't stop Issei" Murayama shouted as she stopped the kiss.

"She's right, make us feel good" Xenovia added.

"Alright" I said happily as I resumed my work alternating between Xenovia and Murayama before the pair came a minute later and I responded by cumming all over them

"So good" both girls said happily.

"We're next Issei" Momo said happily stopping her kiss with Sona. I noticed the two were swapping spit while they were waiting for me and it was truly an erotic sight. True Sona didn't have the breasts of Momo but seeing her get dominated like that was a treat that I wouldn't enjoy very often.

"How do you want to do this, girls?" I said with a smile. I had a sneaking suspicion about Momo which is why I asked.

"How about you do Sona first" Momo suggested.

"What are you thinking Momo?" Sona said nervously. I looked at Momo's face and I had a feeling I knew what she wanted.

"Oh come on I'm giving you first shot Sona" Momo said with a smile.

"Okay" Sona said nervously. Momo wasn't the type to give up so easily but I understood what she was after

"Get ready Sona" I smirked as I picked her up and placed her on the seat so her legs were in the air.

"What are you…? NGHHH" Sona groaned as I entered her yet again pressing her body against the stone with each thrust.

"Man you come up with some crazy positions Issei" Momo teased as she pressed her breasts into my back.

"Well I have to come up with something different for everybody." I smirked as I slammed into Sona.

"Unreal! Unreal! Unreal! Sona screamed out. The others just watched in awe at the display from the normally calm president

"Make my president feel good Issei. Show her what a pervert can do" Momo taunted.

"That's the plan" I smirked as I increased my speed forcing her to wrap her legs around my back in order to stop her from falling. Five minutes later I came into Sona before lowering her back to her seat. Clearly she was appreciative of my efforts.

"My turn" Momo said with a smile as she placed her knees on the ground positioning herself right under Sona's dripping snatch.

"I thought so" I smirked as I entered Momo who screamed before latching her mouth onto Sona's pussy.

"What the…Momo" Sona moaned as the silver haired bishop licked the cum out of Sona's snatch.

"Momo here is bisexual and she's had a crush on you for years." I smirked as I continued to move inside her

"Not true" Momo protested weakly.

"Then why are you so tight" I teased as I continued to hammer her.

"Momo is this nghh true" Sona asked.

"YES!" Momo replied as a particularly vicious thrust arrived. "I've always NGHH had a crush on you Sona. It's why I was AHHH so eager to be in your peerage." Momo explained as I hammered her.

"Well thank you Momo" Sona replied.

"Well isn't this beautiful" I teased as I continued to pound Momo's snatch.

"Oh shut up and kiss me you asshole" Sona growled.

"Alright" I smirked as I pulled Momo up so her face was against Sona's breasts. While I slammed into Momo the bishop was playing with Sona's breasts and I was kissing her on the lips. Because of my position I couldn't see Rias and Ravel but I could tell that Akeno and Raynare were both playing with each other. Given their personalities a great idea came for them and I was gonna enjoy that shortly.

"Don't forget about us Issei" Sona pouted since I stopped my kiss to focus on the fallen angel duo.

"But of course" I smirked. A minute later the three of us came together and the two collapsed. I decided to sit Momo straight up and moved Sona onto her lap. Hey I figured Momo could appreciate that. Now it was time for the fallen angel pair and I was going to enjoy them quite a bit.

"Ufufufu it's our turn Raynare" Akeno teased as she and Raynare played with each other.

"So Issei what do you have in mind for us." Raynare wondered. She could tell from the look on my face that I was up to something fun.

"Get on the floor and get into a matching sixty-nine" I smirked. As Akeno and Raynare followed the next question was obvious.

"So whose first" Akeno wondered as a clone poofed into existence.

"You'll share" me and my clone said with a smile.

"That'll work" Raynare said happily.

"You gotta be kidding me" Irina said offhandedly as she watched the newest scene unfold. I was pounding Raynare's pussy with my penis as Akeno licked her and me together while my clone was doing the same thing for Raynare. Both were extremely tight and their tongue work was brilliantly.

"Man this is something. You two fallen angels are definitely kinky" I said happily.

"Less talking more fucking." Akeno screamed out.

"And here I thought you hate fallen angels" I smirked.

"I do!" Akeno screamed as my clone sent a particularly vicious thrust. "But if you make me feel this good I can get along with Raynare." Akeno said with a moan.

"That's good." I said happily. Just like with the others, it was only a few minutes before we came yet again. With those two done it was time for Rias and Ravel.

"Why'd you make me wait so long Lord Issei?" Ravel pouted.

"Sorry Ravel why don't you fly over here." I said with a smile as I returned to my original position.

"What about Rias." Ravel said nervously since I had been cruel to her the whole time.

"Oh Rias is last. I did say I was punishing her after all." I smirked.

"Not fairrrr" Rias pouted.

"Alright" Ravel said happily as she flew over to me embracing me with her wings out.

"Let's go Ravel" I said happily as I slammed into her pussy before she could even position herself. What she was unaware of was that it was intentional.

"So good" Ravel cried out.

"Oh but we're not done yet" my clone smirked from behind her. This one was made of stronger stuff since I didn't want to keep making clones

"Wait a minute you're not going to" Ravel said nervously.

"Yep" my clone smirked as it slammed into Ravel's ass.

"Geez you've really handled it all Issei" Irina groaned next to me. If I didn't know any better she was jealous.

"Keep going Lord Issei" Ravel cried out as me and my clone got her in a phoenix sandwich.

"Of course Ravel" I smiled as I kissed her lips.

"We can't forget these babies" my clone smirked as it groped her from behind. Ravel tried to cry out but my kiss muffled her. The unique Phenex sandwich went on for five minutes and then I came in her like I did the others. Luckily for me my clone still had a little juice left. One of the great things about this orgy was that I could test out my clone's endurance and based on my clone's aura he had enough for one more shot.

"Finally it's my turn" Rias said happily. Clearly she was impatient.

"Yep and I've decided to do something special for you Rias. Now close your eyes and get into doggy style" I smirked.

"Okay" Rias said with a happy smile before doing what I asked. She wouldn't be so happy when she realized what I was going to do. I cast a magic circle to grab a certain item and when it arrived I knew things would get fun.

"Issei you're evil" Irina said with a smile.

"Thank you" I smirked as I turned towards my clone.

"Issei what are you KYAAA!" Rias cried as she felt her pussy get pierced.

"Issei's finally inside me" Rias cried out happily as she opened her eyes.

"Not quite Rias. What's inside of you is a vibrator" I smirked as I lined myself up with her ass.

"Aww come on" Rias groaned as I filled her ass yet again.

"We're not done Rias" my clone smirked as its hardened member stood in front of her.

"Oh fine" Rias groaned as she opened her mouth and my clone pushed his penis in. The final fun of the day was a triple penetration for Rias and just like the others it was over in five minutes. Afterwards my clone finally vanished and I collapsed. The orgy was certainly fun and I was definitely tired. Though Rias was the clear loser in all of this.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

The next day I went out for my usual morning training. Luckily for me Murayama was too worn out from the night before to join me so I had some time to myself.

" **So what are you going to do now partner. You know the devils are up to something but you have no idea what" Ddraig asked me as I took a break.**

"No idea. After all if I'm right the next step is an alliance with the three factions. After that we'll see what happens.

" **I'm more curious about what that Kokabiel guy mentioned. After all there are very few creatures powerful enough to scare a cadre." Ddraig mentioned.**

"Why don't we ask our guest" I smirked as Vali Lucifer appeared in the clearing.

"I figured I'd find you here." Vali smirked.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one that got laid yesterday." I smirked since the distinct smell of sex was all over Vali.

" **More like this morning. That cat is extremely horny." Albion joked.**

" **My crazy partner had to satisfy 9 girls yesterday and yet he's still training today. Geez these hosts of ours are something." Ddraig added.**

"As much fun as it is to talk about my sexual prowess I am curious about something else" I added.

"I'm assuming you wanna know what Kokabiel told Azazel before he had to imprison him." Vali said calmly.

"Yep"

"Well from what he told us the Khaos Brigade is made up of three factions. The first is the Old Maou faction. It's a group led by the descendants of the original devil kings."

"Should I be worried that you'll betray us Vali? After all you technically are a descendant of the original devil Kings." I smirked.

"As long as you continue to get stronger I'll behave." Vali said with a smirk.

"Oh" I said with amusement.

"Anyway, the second group is known as the Hero Faction. It's a group of humans who possess Sacred Gears. He doesn't know much about it but that's it." Vali explained.

"Humans with Sacred Gears huh" I said solemnly. That was a group that I could relate to and I hoped I'd never personally have to deal with them. After all nobody knows what they deal with as well as I do.

"Apparently there's one final faction but even Kokabiel doesn't know much about it." Vali added in.

"Thanks for telling me Vali." I said calmly. Something about that information was odd and I had a feeling that Kokabiel knew about the final faction but didn't say anything.

"Hmm something's bothering you about what I said." Vali suggested.

"No, I'm fine" I said calmly.

"Well if you're not done training how about we get a spar in?" Vali said with a smile.

"Sure but take it easy. I'm still a little sore" I smirked.

"Whatever" Vali said as we began to spar.

(Scene Skip)

Monday arrived and I was back in school and my focus was back on maintaining as normal a life that's possible. "Alright class next Thursday is parent's day and I hope everybody's ready."

"What!" Raynare exclaimed much to my amusement. After all Raynare's dad was Azazel and there was no doubt in my mind that he was coming.

"We discussed this already Ms Amano. Everyone's parents are invited and we're going to show off what you kids can do. I hope that's not a problem."

"No… well… I mean" Raynare stammered.

"Don't worry Yuuma it'll be fine." Murayama said with a smile.

"Sure but you're dads a famous kendo fighter. My dad's a bit eccentric." Raynare groaned. I forgot about Master Todo and I wondered if he'd show up. My parents are definitely coming and it'll make for some interesting theatre. Speaking of parents.

"Hey Irina is your dad coming." I whispered.

"Yea he is. I don't know if Griselda is coming for Xenovia but I don't think so." Irina replied. Griselda Quarta was Xenovia's adopted mother and an extremely powerful exorcist. She was a tier below Todo and Irina's father if I remembered correctly.

"Anyway class let's get started. You guys are going to have to be on your game if you want your parents to be happy" my teacher said calmly. The rest of the morning was pretty plain but then lunch break arrived and my old comrades arrived, "Yo Issei are we still on for this weekend." Motohama said with a smile.

"Hmm what's this weekend?" I asked in confusion.

"Aww come on dude. It's Cos-Con. I know you've become Mr. popular but we've been planning this for a while" Matsuda said with a smile.

"Wait Cos-con is this weekend." I said in shock. I completely forgot about that.

"What's Cos-con Issei?" Irina asked me nervously.

"Cos-con is short for Cosplay-Con. It's one of the biggest cosplay conventions in Japan. We had to get tickets months ago and Matsuda Motohama and I were gonna go." I explained.

"Is that so?" Irina frowned.

"Yea and guys I'll definitely be there?" I said with a smile.

"Cool" the guys replied before going off to lunch. Even though I had my harem it was good to spend some time with the two of them especially now that we all had success with women.

 **Next Chapter: Issei's unconventional convention.**


	17. Chronicle 17

**Chronicle 17: Issei's unconventional convention**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls involved** : Serafall

(Issei's P.O.V)

The day of Cos-con had arrived and since I knew how hectic it was going to be I ignored my morning training and simply got dressed for the convention. Originally I was planning on going as Goku from Dragon Ball Z since Matsuda was going as Krillin and Motohama was going as Master Roshi. However I recently started watching a show called Code Geass and I was enamored by the character Zero and managed to order a cosplay outfit for that.

"Here you go Master Zero" Irina teased as she helped me tie the ascot which completed the outfit. As usual Irina was in my bed the night before probably because she was nervous that I was going to find other girls at the convention.

"Thank you milady" I said through the voice changer.

"Just promise me something today Issei?" Irina said nervously.

"Hmm what's that" I replied knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

"Try not to charm any more girls Issei. It's annoying enough sharing you with the current batch." Irina pouted.

It always made me laugh how nervous she was and as usual I had to reassure her of her place. Knowing that I took my helmet for a moment so I could look at Irina directly, "No matter how many girls I have sex with you're the one I return to. You are my queen and nothing can change that." I said before planting a kiss on Irina's lips. It was a quick kiss but it served its purpose.

"Bye" Irina said bashfully as I left to go to the convention center.

(Scene Skip)

(Sona P.O.V)

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this" I said nervously as I sat outside the convention center with my bishop Momo.

"Aww come on Sona we'll be fine" Momo said next to me. Momo was in a costume for some character called Dark Magician Girl and it was a really revealing outfit. She even used magic to make her long silver hair blonde which should bother me more than it did. Of course I was focused on something different

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this" I groaned. When the girls found out Issei was going to this convention with the perverted duo Momo wanted to go and she somehow convinced me to join her. Luckily for her, and unluckily for me, one of her clients was able to get her tickets and here we are. We were waiting outside and I wondered when Issei would show up and if he'd recognize us.

"Whoa look at those two hotties" a guy said nearby as they stared at us.

"See what happens when you show off what you really look like Sona. Man I bet Issei would go crazy if he saw you like this." Momo teased. Well I guess I understood that. After all I was wearing the blue version of my sister's signature Milky spiral costume and instead of the size I usually wore at school I returned to my natural size which was slightly smaller than Rias and even wore contacts. The reason I hid my true body size was because Rias used to complain about it all the time and said that she couldn't be taken seriously like that. It didn't help that my sister flaunted her body and was leered at by men for a similar reason.

"Ughhh! How can you and Rias do this all the time?" I groaned as guys continued to stare at me. Their gazes were suffocating and it really didn't help me.

"Rias is a tease and so am I." Momo replied. I couldn't help but deadpan since she had a point.

"Anyway we're about to get inside" I replied to keep Momo focused. Hopefully there wasn't any drama.

(Issei P.O.V)

"Man this is just as incredible as I thought" I said through my mask as I made my way through the convention center. "Look at all these amazing outfits" Motohama said with a perverted smile, fitting since he was dressed up as Master Roshi with the beach shirt and shorts and even the cane. He even wore a bald cap in order to show it off.

"Yea man this is awesome" Matsuda said with a smile as he walked around in his Krillin outfit. He had the orange gi and even the dots to make the outfit work.

"Don't forget gentleman, our girlfriends are letting us spend this time together so no doing anything stupid." Issei smiled.

" **Surely you've sensed them right partner." Ddraig spoke up.**

'Yea but Matsuda and Motohama don't need to know that' I replied. I could tell that Sona and Momo were here but I'd stay away from them if I could help it. The fact that I was able to suppress my power helped things along.

"Yo Issei check this out" Matsuda said happily before pointing to a poster. As I read what it said and what it suggested I was definitely caught off guard.

"You've gotta be kidding me?" I groaned.

"Tell me about it. The fact that there's a costume contest and the winner gets to have a photoshoot with Milky of all people." Motohama said happily.

"Are you kidding me" I heard a voice shout out. Amusingly enough I could tell it was Sona and I'm sure she was pissed when she saw the poster. Not that I could blame her since Serafall was here and hosting a contest.

"Who was that?" Matsuda wondered.

"Nobody" I replied. How could I tell them that Sona Sitri was here at cos-con or that her sister Serafall was actually Milky. I recognized her because she was wearing her Maou's outfit in the picture

"Let's go register" Matsuda suggested. This was going to be hilarious.

(Scene Skip)

For the most part the contest was every bit as dull and boring as I thought as they brought all the contestants onto the main stage. Of course there were two pleasant surprises waiting for me. The first was Momo Hanakai dressed in Dark magician girl of all things and finally it was Sona Sitri dressed up in the same costume but with a larger bust and contacts. A few people thought she looked just like Milky which made me chuckle at the irony. Right now the hosts were deciding the winners so I spoke with Matsuda and Motohama to kill time.

"Man you've got a good chance Issei. Shame you'll probably lose to that Milky look alike." Motohama said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that" I said with a knowing smile.

"That girl looks like a younger version of Milky. I gotta say man it's almost like they were sisters." Motohama smirked

"Well let's see who wins" I smirked. A part of me was stupefied that they didn't recognize Sona but the difference was such that even I hesitated slightly.

"Well everyone, we've chosen the 3 finalists from all of your wonderful entries. Once they're names are selected we'll bring out Ms Milky herself and she will judge them herself" the man hosting it paused in order for the crowd to applause. "The 3 finalists are: Contestant number 45 Dark magician girl, Contestant number 46 Milky spiral and Contest number 11 Zero" the man shouted out.

"You lucky bastard." Motohama shouted as I walked to the stage. Almost like some twist of fate the 3 winners were me Sona and Momo and as we walked up to the stage I couldn't help but smile underneath the mask. Thanks to me concealing my power they probably had no idea that I was there and I intended to keep it that way.

"Now let's bring out the legendary Milky!" the announcer shouted as Serafall walked into the stage.

"Hello everybody how are you" Serafall said with a smile. The crowd's loud applause made it obvious how much appeal Serafall had. Not that I could blame the perverts.

"So Lady Milky why don't you choose a special winner" the announcer said happily.

"Oh great" I heard Sona groan as Serafall looked over us. I could tell she was looking at her with a shocked and amused glance. Clearly she knew that it was Sona.

"That's quite the costume there Mr. Zero but do you mind if we have you remove your mask." Serafall asked.

"Forgive me Lady Milky but as a masked character I cannot reveal myself. I wouldn't want my enemies to learn of my identity." I replied with the changed voice.

"Well said" Serafall replied before turning towards Sona.

"I didn't realize I had a fellow Milky fan Ms…." Serafall said goading Sona into saying who she was.

"Forgive me Ms Milky but she's my friend and she's really shy so she doesn't like talking about herself." Momo spoke up. Nice save by Momo since I saw a few kids from Kuoh at the convention besides Matsuda and Motohama

"Okay" Serafall said happily.

"Ms Milky a winner" the announcer said hastily.

"Well the costumes are all so cute that I couldn't decide. Why don't we let the three contestants share the prize? I'm sure our masked man wouldn't mind a photo shoot with 3 cuties." Serafall said happily.

"What!" most of the crowd said in shock. It was so Serafall but there's nothing I can do.

"If that's what you want I suppose we can do that" the announcer said bashfully. Clearly they didn't expect this.

"Perfect. We can do the photo shoot after the convention is over." Serafall said happily.

"Very well" I replied and Sona and Momo reluctantly agreed. As I walked back to Matsuda and Motohama I could tell they were envious of my situation and were holding back a series of curses.

(Scene Skip)

The convention was over at around 5 o clock and I was led back to a private office area where Serafall and the other girls were already there, "Glad you could make it Mr. Zero. I assume you had a good time." Serafall said with a smile.

"Yes I did. The convention was lovely and I'm looking forward to having a photo shoot with you lovely ladies." I said calmly.

"Sounds good but before then we're going to get down to business." Serafall said before surprising me by casting a magic circle in the room. I was pleasantly surprised that she cast a privacy barrier. "Well at least nobody can hear us now" Serafall said happily.

"Are you insane sis? Why would you use magic in front of a human?" Sona said angrily. Her loss of composure was something else.

"Because this is no ordinary human, isn't that right Red Dragon Emperor?" Serafall said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Geez so you did figure me out?" I smirked as I removed my helmet.

"What!"

"Issei!" Sona and Momo exclaimed. Both girls were shocked by the revelation that I was the masked man.

"How did you figure it out? I concealed my power rather well." I wondered.

"Well you only concealed it once you realized that Sona and Momo were here. Before then I could sense your power." Serafall said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute? You knew we were here?" Sona exclaimed.

"I sensed Momo and Sona and then condensed my power. Of course I couldn't interact with you girls since I was with Matsuda and Motohama and that would've been a pain. In hindsight, that was a good thing since both of you caught me off guard."

"Both of us" Momo said with a smile.

"Oh yea. Sure Momo suits the Dark Magician girl beautifully but I never imagined Sona was hiding such a marvelous bust.

"I see" Sona said blushing slightly.

"Enough of that" Serafall interrupted. "We'll do the photo shoot and tonight I want to have a private dinner with Issei here."

"Very well" I replied before putting my helmet back on. The photo shoot was certainly interesting since the girls knew it was me. Momo and Serafall both pressed against me with the latter doing so to Sona's annoyance. Sona didn't really do anything special other then follow the poses her sister came up with and after all was said and done I had some tasty photos for my private collection. Now of course there was my private talk with Serafall, something I wasn't looking forward to. Not that I didn't like the girl but Irina was going to have a fit.

(Scene Skip)

"You what!" Irina exclaimed as I had to explain to her that I was going to see Serafall Leviathan.

"You heard me Irina. When I went to the convention, I ran into Serafall Leviathan." I said understanding how crazy it was.

"Ughh you're something else. To think Sona and Momo went also and that Sona's really as large as Rias."

"That caught me off guard too." I said calmly before focusing back to the matter at hand. "I'm going to speak to Serafall tonight and we'll see what happens.

"Whatever you say" Irina groaned clearly hiding her thoughts on the situation. Since I was meeting with a devil King I as wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks along with a pair of black dress shoes. I had to look good after all.

(Sona P.O.V)

"You're seriously having dinner with Issei sis" I asked my sister as I stood in her hotel room. Right after Issei left I went back to I changed out of my cosplay outfit and into my school uniform. Of course it was a little tight since I still had my real breasts out.

"I don't see why not. I mean he's the Red Dragon Emperor. Why shouldn't I want to learn more about him." my sister replied. She was still in her Milky outfit which surprised me.

"Because we both know that you're not meeting with him to talk." I deadpanned.

"Relax So-tan. I won't do anything to make your boyfriend hate you." Serafall teased.

"He's not my boyfriend" I whispered.

"What was that?" my sister replied having clearly heard me.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's dating that exorcist girl Irina but we're all a part of his harem." I was forced to shout out.

"I see" my sister replied with an annoyed glare. I had a feeling I just signed Issei's death warrant but hopefully I was wrong.

(Issei P.O.V)

Serafall was meeting me at a restaurant in one of Kuoh's few four star hotels and I was curious how the Leviathan heiress would behave. After all she was a massive siscon and knowing Sona, she probably spoke to her once she had a chance and revealed that she was part of my harem. I gave my name to the maître D and he led me to a table and sat me down. Apparently Serafall was running a bit late for some reason but I didn't mind. It gave me a chance to talk with Ddraig about the night to come. 'So what do you think Serafall wants with me?' I wondered as I closed my eyes to directly speak to him.

" **My guess is she's gonna try to convince you to come to the meeting." Ddraig suggested as he looked down on me.**

"Probably but it'll be amusing to see how she does so." I replied.

" **You're about to find out" Ddraig said with a hint of amusement.**

I wondered what he meant and when I opened my eyes I figured it all out. Instead of her Milky spiral costume Serafall was wearing an ice blue dress that was cut right down the middle so I could see a healthy dose of cleavage. I could also tell she wasn't wearing a bra which made the outfit even sexier.

"Good evening Red Dragon" Serafall said happily as she sat down in front of me.

"Hello Lady Leviathan." I replied calmly. The old me, would've gone ballistic but thanks to the girls I was immune to the simple seduction that she was employing.

"So let's eat first and then talk." Serafall said happily. We sat down and had a pretty basic dinner. I ultimately went with a nice ribeye steak and mashed potatoes. Surprisingly enough Serafall just went with regular soup which made me chuckle. Since we had a few minutes until the food arrived I wanted to talk with her about something.

"Did you know I was coming to the convention or was that a lucky coincidence?" I said calmly. Considering I got the tickets four months ago there was no way Serafall could've planned to meet me like this.

"It's combination of both really. Based on the profile Sona kept on you I figured you'd show up there but things changed so I didn't know if you still would. In the end I was lucky that you showed up."

"That so" I replied.

"Yes. After all, I originally planned to interrogate you since you were supposed to be So-tan's newest pawn, now I have a different goal."

"What's that?" I wondered. I didn't care much for the So-tan nickname but that was between them. The fact Sona was going to target me was a surprise but it didn't matter now.

"You should already know the answer to that. Especially if you're as smart as So-tan seems to believe."

I smiled since that explained her actions, "You're trying to convince me to come to the three factions meeting. You are aware Sirzech's asked me about that"

"That's right so I'm curious if you've changed your opinion." Serafall wondered as her breasts bounced again just for me.

"Unfortunately the answer is no. As I told Sirzechs, I never planned to be involved with the supernatural." I said calmly as I sipped my drink.

"Kind of ironic really, you don't want to be involved with the supernatural and yet you're sleeping with my sister and so many others. What happens if you get one of them pregnant?"

"I won't. Ddraig made me sterile long ago and I don't think that's changing anytime soon." I said with a smile. That and the devil birth rates were stupidly low

"Lucky you." Serafall said with a smile.

"Yep and there's nothing that will change my mind."

"Is that so" Serafall pouted before taking a sip of her drink. Unsurprisingly I watched as a cube of ice slipped from her cup and fell right into her dress. I had to admit it was quite the erotic sight.

"That's not gonna work Serafall." I said with a smile.

"Hmm how about this? If you come to the event I'll owe you a favor." Serafall said suggested.

"Very well." I replied. She clearly hoped I'd leverage a night with her into getting me to come to the meeting. Of course it wouldn't be that easy.

"Good. After we finish eating, let's go to my suite to discuss the details." Serafall said with a smile.

"Alright" I replied. Ironically enough the food came at that time and we simply ate in silence.

(Scene Skip)

As I sat in Serafall's hotel room, I had to admit I was pretty impressed by the setup. A 60 inch television hung on the wall and she had a large couch with a chair nearby. In another room there was a large hot tub which I wouldn't have minded enjoying if I got the chance. While Serafall was getting changed out of her dress I was sitting on the couch watching TV and I was awaiting her next move. 'Well here we go' I said mentally to Ddraig as I awaited Serafall's return.

" **You do realize that you're going to have sex with her before this night is over right?" Ddraig wondered.**

'Well yea but I'm gonna make her work for it.' I replied with a smile.

" **Seems you've been hiding a sadistic side partner." Ddraig said with a smile.**

'Duh but I had to hide it. Let's face it Motohama and Matsuda are perverts but they're not as advanced as me. It's why I allowed them to peek as much as they did.' I said bluntly.

" **Wasn't that because you were having sex with Murayama and it made you laugh watching them struggle for a simple shot."**

'That too' I replied.

"Sorry for the wait" Serafall said with a smile as she walked into the room with another amazing. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform and damn it looked good as it hugged against her massive breasts. I noticed it before but Serafall was a good cup size larger than Rias and man she looked good.

"Damn" I said with a smile. She looked incredible and it was taking all of my willpower not to fuck her right there.

"Thanks, now it's time to get down to business." Serafall said as she sat down on the chair. I noticed she switched her legs for a moment to reveal a pair of black panties.

'Nice touch' I thought to myself before looking at a smiling Serafall. "You obviously want me to attend the meeting and I've made it clear that I don't want to go"

"That's right so how about we make a deal." Serafall said with a smile.

"I'm listening" I said with intrigue. It seems Serafall was ready to make her move.

"If you come to the meeting at Kuoh and make yourself part of the alliance. You'll get one favor from me and it doesn't matter what it is?" Serafall said with a smirk as she flashed her panties yet again. What she expected me to request was obvious.

"Very well and I know exactly what I want to ask you to do?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh" Serafall said with a smile as she got up.

"I'll come to the meeting if you DON'T come to Parents Day." I said with a smile causing her to sit back down.

"What!" Serafall said with a pout.

"You heard me Lady Leviathan. Don't attend Parents Day and I'll come to the meeting." I smiled.

"You could ask me anything you want and yet you do that" Serafall pouted.

"That's right" I replied as I got up from my seat. "Sona has enough headaches on her hand without her big sister, sorry her FAMOUS big sister going to her school."

"Where are you going?" Serafall said nervously since business seemed to be over. The fact I appeared to be leaving bothered her and I found it amusing.

"Well I was going to your bedroom." I said with a smirk.

"Huh!?" Serafall exclaimed in confusion.

"So you don't want to have sex with me or did I just misread your lame seduction attempts." I smirked.

"I do I do. I watched you work your magic and I was impressed." Serafall admitted rather quickly.

"Well then let's get going." I smirked as I walked towards the bedroom knowing that Serafall wouldn't be far behind.

 **LEMON START:**

When I opened the door to the bedroom I looked straight at the bed to find Serafall Leviathan lying there waiting for me. She must've teleported in when I wasn't paying attention "Hey dragon boy are you ready." Serafall said with a sultry voice. Luckily for me she took off most of the uniform leaving only the shirt and skirt on.

"Yes I am" I replied before hopping on the bed and smashing my lips against hers. Our tongues clashed in a heated kiss and both of us were trying to get an edge on one another. It was only when I reached down and grabbed her ass that she gave in and allowed me to take control. After a minute long of dominance I pulled away watching the trail of saliva come from Serafall's mouth.

"That wasn't fair Issei" Serafall pouted.

"Oh relax. If I didn't do that we would've never got to the good part." I smirked.

"True. You're an amazing kisser but I guess that comes with practice." Serafall said with a smile.

"Yes and it's time for me to start doing what I do best" I said with a smile as I moved towards the edge of the bed.

"What are you? Eep" Serafall yelped as I reached for her skirt and took it off revealing the black lace panties underneath. There was a small touch of blue which made me smile.

"Come on now Serafall you know that I have to get you ready." I said with a smile.

"Yea but I thought you'd play with my boobies first." Serafall pouted as she leaned up.

I was surprised by her admission and I wasn't one to complain. "That wasn't quite what I planned, but if that's what you want I'll be glad to oblige" I smirked as Serafall leaned up. With swift speed I undid the ribbon and began to unbutton the shirt from the bottom planting quick kisses on her body as I made my way up until I reached her bra and got up to see the Leviathan squirming under me.

"Why'd you stop" Serafall pouted.

"I wanted to enjoy the sight" I smirked.

"Geez" Serafall pouted as she leaned up to completely take off the shirt leaving her in a black bra.

These breasts are incredible" I smirked as I grabbed Serafall's breasts underneath the bra and began playing with them.

"Nghh. You're good" Serafall moaned as my ministrations continued.

"Thank you but we're just getting started" I teased before lifting her up briefly in order to snap her bra off and free her breasts.

"Geez you're getting impatient" Serafall joked though it was clear she didn't expect me to be so fiercesome.

"It's not every day I get to have sex with a devil King. I want to enjoy the moment" I smirked before resuming my work" I latched onto her left nipple and began sucking on that, while snaking my right hand towards her panties.

"Ahhhhh!" Serafall cried as my finger slipped into her pussy.

"Ahh music to my ears" I smirked pausing my ministrations in order to appreciate the sight in front of me. Serafall Leviathan one of the most powerful women in the Devil world was screaming in pleasure I played with her breasts like they were my toy and stimulated her pussy with just one hand.

"Issei I'm gonna cum soon" Serafall shouted out.

"Let it out Serafall"

"I'm CUMMING" Serafall screamed as her juices flew out spraying my hand and the bed along with my dress shirt and pants.

"How incredible" I said with a smile as I licked off the juices.

"Now it's your turn" Serafall said with a smile as she sprang to life kissing me yet again.

'Where did this come from' I thought to myself as Serafall snaked her tongue into me. Unlike before this time she was dominating.

"I'm assuming your finished having your fun with me huh" Serafall said with a different smile.

"My my, it seems I've awakened a monster." I said offhandedly.

"Uh-huh and now it's time for a little side bet." Serafall teased as she stopped the kiss.

"Oh!" I said with a smirk.

"Now it's my turn to play with you and if I can make you come within in a minute you'll attend the meeting and I'll go to Parents day as I please." Serafall said with a renewed confidence.

"Oh and what happens if you fail to make me cum" I smirked.

"Hmm then I'll give you an additional request to be redeemed at any time you want." Serafall said with a smile.

"Very well" I smirked before stripping myself and lying on the bed completely naked.

"Not bad. You're much bigger than most of the guys I've seen." Serafall remarked noticing that I was 12 inches.

"Thanks" I replied with a smile. This was about to get fun and I could tell that Serafall was playing to win.

"Get ready Red Dragon you'll feel like you went to heaven after I'm done with you" Serafall smirked. Before I could retort Serafall completely engulfed my length with her mouth.

'Damn' I thought to myself as Serafall deep throated me completely managing to ignore the gag reflex that usually would've crippled most girls. She bobbed up and down my member with incredible speed and even though we were twenty seconds in I was struggling to hold on already.

"You're already struggling and I haven't even used my breasts yet" Serafall teased before enveloping me with her breasts and resuming her work.

"Unreal" I groaned in disbelief. Somehow she pushed me to a limit that I didn't even know existed.

"Ufufufu you're doing pretty well. Then again you've probably never dealt with somebody as skilled as I am." Serafall teased before continuing. Forty seconds in and it was taking everything I had not to cum.

"No kidding" I groaned. As a dragon submitting to anybody was difficult and Serafall's efforts were proving harder and harder to endure. Her breasts were incredibly soft and her tongue work FAR surpassed that of the other girls.

"Well you've endured this far and that's impressive." Serafall teased knowing that it was going to come down to the wire.

"Thanks" I replied defiantly as Serafall resumed her assault. After the longest fifteen seconds of my life I had held on and won my wager with Serafall. "Damn you won" Serafall groaned as she sat up ending her fun.

"Yep but now if you don't mind I'm gonna cum" I smirked before exploding onto Serafall's face and breasts even from my positon on the bed

"Woah that was something else. I'm kinda lucky that I wasn't still giving you that blowjob" Serafall said with a teasing smile.

"Yep but now it's my turn again." I smirked having returned to full mast. I could worry

"Uh huh. Now it's time for us to get to the main event" Serafall smiled before snapping her fingers and getting rid of the cum all over her body.

"Why don't you do the honors" I smirked. Amazingly enough, I was far too tired to take the lead.

"Sounds good" Serafall smirked before straddling my length and inserting herself. The moan of pleasure was nearly impossible to believe considering her prowess from earlier.

"Damn this is gonna be tough" Serafall groaned as she slowly lowered herself onto me. I could tell that she had never had a man as large as I was and it made me smile.

"Take your time. We have all night at this point" I smirked knowing that she was going to struggle dealing with my size.

A few minutes later Serafall had finally adjusted to my length and it was time for business "Now it's my turn." Serafall teased as she began to bounce up and down my prick.

"You feel pretty good Serafall" I said happily as I held onto Sera's hips as she moved. Unlike the fiercesome foreplay from earlier this was a surprisingly tender time.

"Hmph you're just saying that because you won our bet earlier." Serafall pouted despite continuing her movement.

"Who knows" I smirked allowing her to do all the work.

"Nghh this is so good" Serafall said happily. It wasn't the greatest session in the world but after 10 minutes I hit my limit.

"I'm about to cum Serafall" I said with a smile.

"Okay let me have it" Serafall said happily. A few thrusts later and I painted her insides with my seed and she came all over me.

"That was nice" I replied as I relaxed on the bed.

"Yes it was" Serafall replied as she cuddled next to me. After a little pillow talk we went to sleep and I could add yet another devil to my collection of hotties.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

When I woke up the next morning, I kissed a still sleeping Serafall on the cheek before getting dressed and teleporting home. When I arrived I noticed that Irina was resting on my bed in a black crop top and brown hot pants so I got into my usual white shirt and shorts and attempted to sneak into bed figuring she was asleep.

"Welcome back Issei" Irina muttered clearly awake but exhausted.

"How long have you been awake?" I teased.

"Just shut up and cuddle." Irina groaned. She clearly didn't want to talk

"Fine by me" I smirked before grabbing onto her waist and pressing into her.

"How was Serafall in bed?" Irina wondered nervously.

"Not bad. I wish she didn't drug me but there was nothing I could do" I smirked. During our little makeout session Serafall sent a drug into my system that was supposed to make me incredibly submissive and suggestive to her desires. It was how she was able to dominate me the way she did during her blowjob and nearly win our bet. It was actually rather genius really. Fortunately for me, Ddraig was able to disable the drug before I lost our wager but it wore me out enough to the point that I couldn't turn the screws on her when we had actual sex.

"You deserve it on some level. Now let's sleep" Irina retorted.

"Yea yea" I replied before closing my eyes. On some level I was annoyed that Serafall drugged me but then again it highlighted how desperate the supernatural world was to have me at the meeting. Oh well that was a subject for another day. Right now I could turn my focus towards Parents day.

 **Next Chapter: Family Day Supernatural Style**


	18. Chronicle 18

**Chronicle 18: Family Day Supernatural Style**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls involved: Katase**

(Issei P.O.V)

It was the night before Parent's Day and as usual I found myself having sex after a long tedious day of class and then dealing with some of the beautiful women that I charmed into my bed. I was with the manga club this afternoon since the girls wanted some help with their newest manga…. Okay who am I kidding? I hadn't seen the girls since Irina and Xenovia arrived and they missed me so I stopped by to have sex with them. Then there was the girl who was in my bed right now.

"Ahh! Keep going Issei!" Katase moaned as she bounced on my penis. Katase definitely had the short end of the stick among my harem girls. I had sex with Murayama pretty much daily because of her Light Ferry training but I rarely saw Katase outside of class since I avoided everyone once school ended. When I finally got to my locker after playing with the manga club, Katase was waiting for me and asked if she could come over to my house and hang out. Naturally I agreed and after we finished our homework and had dinner we had sex in my room. My parents expecting as much when she arrived.

"To think that you hated me a few months ago; Oh, how things have changed" I smirked as I held onto her hips and started thrusting back. Normally Irina and Xenovia shared my bed, though Xenovia had slowed down recently, but today the girls were over at Murayama's house since Irina's dad flew in for Parents Day. In fact, I was pretty sure Xenovia mentioned that they'd spend the night with Irina's father during class in order to give Katase the opening she needed to see me. Of course Katase probably had no idea that Xenovia Irina and Murayama were together but I wasn't going to ruin the moment.

"Shut up and fuck me Issei. You owe me that much at least" Katase replied angrily. The eagerness in her voice was something else.

"As you wish" I retorted before grabbing her and flipping her onto the bed with her butt in the air and her face on my pillow. Before she could say a word I began plowing her from the back with ferocious speed.

"Yes! Yes!" Katase screamed through mumbled breath as I continued to pound her from behind.

"Man you're tight Katase. I guess this is what happens when I don't see you for a while." I teased.

"Oh shut up! Just make up for all the time you lost." Katase growled clearly wanting more.

"Alright" I smirked continuing my fiercesome strokes and grabbing her breasts to keep the good feelings going.

"So Good! So Good! So Good!" Katase moaned. Between the moans and her tight pussy I was way more fired up then I was before, so much so that a few minutes later I reached my limit.

"Katase I'm gonna cum" I shouted out reaching my limit.

"Slam it inside me Issei. Fill me up with your seed" Katase cried out.

"As you wish" I replied before firing rope after rope of cum into her pussy, her release making the feeling that much better.

"So good." Katase moaned before falling onto the bed. She needed a second before we went another round so I pulled her into my arms in order to have some pillow talk.

"Hey Katase, considering Parents Day is tomorrow isn't it a tad risky to be at my house tonight." I asked as I kissed her on the cheek. I wasn't going to complain but admittedly her being so eager to come was a surprise.

"Maybe but I hadn't seen you in a while and I wanted to talk to you about some stuff" Katase replied with a blush.

"Oh!" I replied not expecting this.

"Ever since your childhood friend came to the school, I've noticed tons of changes in everybody's attitude. Mury is different and even Yuuma is different. Hell the council's even called for you a few times and you're not doing any peeking. It feels like you're a whole new person. " Katase said tearfully.

It killed me that I couldn't tell her about the supernatural but she was very different from Murayama. "Look I'll try to make more time with you if I can Katase but right now little Issei wants to continue our reunion." I smirked as I leaned up in order to go for another round.

"Alright perv" Katase replied happily. I was keeping a fair share of secrets from Katase but for right now it was all about pleasuring her. I could figure out the supernatural problem later.

(Murayama P.O.V)

"Murayama are you alright" Irina said nervously as I fell to the ground after yet another spar. Because of the Peace Conference tomorrow Irina's father Touji was in town. He was staying over at our house since my father got along with him and it was a great chance to evaluate all of our skills.

"You're distracted by something aren't you Murayama." my dad said with a stern look on his face. He was wearing his exorcist robes as was Irina's father as they looked over us. Me Xenovia and Irina were each in kendo robes, mine of course customized so if I wanted to use my wings I could.

"It's Katase" I replied bluntly knowing my dad would understand.

"I understand your pain dear but there's nothing you can do. One of the hardest things that we in the supernatural are forced to do is hide the truth from our friends and loved ones. Since Katase is your best friend it's even harder for you" dad explained with a frown on his face. The more I think about it, I wonder if he would've told me about my powers if not for Issei.

"Speaking of which, Isn't Katase over at Issei's house right now?" Xenovia wondered which made me smile a bit. After all Katase was unaware of the fact that Irina and Xenovia stayed over there and it was fortunate that Touji was staying at our house.

"Yes she is and I'm sure she's probably talking to him about her own concerns." Irina replied sarcastically. She knew damn well the two were going to have sex and that Katase's concerns probably wouldn't come up. Then again we set this up just so Katase could have her own Issei time.

"It's hard to believe that little runt has become such a ladies man. If only you hadn't made that deal with him Irina" Touji teased. I had to admit that when Irina first told me about their deal I chuckled since it was stupid. Then again I doubt she expected Rias to do what she did and for everything else that happened.

"Yea yea papa, let's just do another round of spars. We need to get Murayama up to snuff as soon as possible."

Irina was right. I wasn't strong enough yet and I needed to work on my training. "Alright let's get going" I said firmly. I would let the Katase situation take care of itself later.

(Scene Skip) (Issei P.O.V)

Every so often you see a situation that is both disturbing and amusing at the same time and I currently had one going right now. Azazel, the leader of the Fallen Angels; Touji Shido, one of the churches top exorcists, my father a normal human, Todou Kirishima, Murayama's dad and a powerful exorcist, and my mother were all next to each other as their kids were working in a classroom. I was lucky that my parents were smart enough to drive Katase over to Murayama's house the morning after our little tryst in order to keep the deception going since her parents thought she was there instead of with him. Luckily for me, Irina and Xenovia left in the middle of the night and returned to the fake apartment they kept up in case somebody not related to the supernatural got involved.

'If you had told me Parent's Day was going to be this interesting a few months ago I probably would've punched them in the face' I said mentally.

" **Yes and we're not the only ones having fun. I'm sure that the Devil King and the rest of the Gremory family will want to discuss future goings on." Ddraig replied.**

'I know but that can wait until later. Right now it's time to get started with a very irritating class' I thought to myself as the teacher passed out blocks of clay. I had no idea what my teacher was up to but this certainly made no sense since we weren't in an art class.

"Alright class I want you to come up with the most interesting things you can think of" teach said in his dull voice. With all the interesting ideas at my disposal there was no doubt I could do some fun stuff especially since I was surrounded by nubile bodies all the time but I went with something a little more interesting in order to keep my lifestyle a secret. So I closed my eyes for a moment in order to see the image I wanted. Once I found it my hands began to work and soon I had my art piece.

"Mr. Hyoudou that's absolutely incredible. I didn't know you had it in you" my teacher replied as the image revealed itself. It was a miniature version of Ddraig and clearly my teacher was impressed.

"Thank you very much." I replied calmly as I looked around for a second to see some of the other images.

"It's hard to believe how much you've changed from how you were before Mr. Hyoudou. I look forward to seeing what else you can do" the teacher replied before going to the other students. Among the highlights was Irina's miniature version of the original Excalibur, Xenovia doing Durandal and Murayama doing a young man in a kendo uniform that I had a feeling was supposed to be me..

"Thank you sir" I beamed.

" **That looks amazing partner. Thank you" Ddraig said in my mind.**

'No problem Ddraig' I replied. Well maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

(Scene Skip)

Much to my amusement my parents went with Touji Irina and Xenovia during lunch which gave me a chance to relax on the rooftop alone and watch things from above. Or at least that's what I thought would happen, "I'm surprised that you're able to visit me considering how crazy today must be." I teased as Sona walked next to me and leaned over the railing.

"Well a certain somebody convinced my sister to stay away for today which made my life easier. How you did that I will never know" Sona smirked. I was actually impressed that Serafall had actually kept her word but hey I wasn't about to complain.

"I have a feeling that she was happy enough seeing you in that costume and sporting a rather impressive pair of boobs" I smirked as I looked over at the A cup Sona was currently sporting. Of course I didn't wanna tell her that Serafall and I had sex during our dinner since it would ruin the moment we were having.

"In my defense, I disguised how my body looks because I didn't want people fawning over me like they did Rias. After all, our goal was to avoid having normal people discover the truth about us and if both of us were attractive we'd get way more attention than I cared for."

"And yet Rias and Akeno are some of the more notable names in the school. You did a wonderful job at staying discreet" I deadpanned.

"I blame perverts like you for that Issei." Sona retorted.

"I'm the pervert and yet you're the one who did what she did just to get me to help Rias." I teased knowing how much fun I had at her expense earlier in the year.

Sona blushed slightly before saying, "She was my best friend and I couldn't let Riser get a hold of her."

"Whatever you say Sona? In the end I got to enjoy her wonderful body myself despite your best efforts to prevent her from doing so" I teased.

Sona blushed yet again before asking, "Since we're on the subject of bodies, who looks better in their D Cup body? Me or Rias" Sona wondered innocently.

I smiled at the question since Sona's competitive side was out yet again, "Rias. But that really doesn't matter in the end." I said bluntly

"I'm beginning to wonder if you really are a pervert or not with that answer Issei" Sona huffed clearly upset by my response.

I snaked my arm around Sona's and squeezed her breasts before saying, "I'm absolutely a pervert Sona, but I've seen you naked enough as a B cup that I'm used to it. Make no mistake as a D cup you are a fox but I'm glad you're a B cup because it means I don't have to fight so many guys for your affections."

"You're unbelievable you know that" Sona said bashfully.

"It's part of my charm. Shame we have to go" I smirked.

"Hey Issei I've got one more question if you don't mind?"

"What's that" I said with a smile.

"Do you regret helping Rias get rid of Riser and getting involved with the supernatural" Sona said nervously. It was an interesting question all things considered.

"Yes I do" I said firmly. Sona pouted so I grabbed her and smashed my lips against her. We swapped spit for a few seconds before I pulled back. "But I'd do it again because it's the right thing to do." I said with a smile.

"Okay" Sona replied before leaving.

" **Partner we both know that the only reason you helped them is because of all the sex." Ddraig huffed.**

'Yea but they don't need to know that?' I smirked. With my fun over it was time to return to Parents Day and the tedious things that went with it.

(Scene Skip)

"Why didn't we go over to the Occult Research Club son? I thought you were friends with all of them." My mom asked as we drove back home at my insistence.

"It's complicated" I replied not wanting to discuss it further.

"Which girl were you worried about son? I know the real reason has to do with one of the girls in your homeroom" my dad said astutely.

"Katase, she's the girl that came over while Irina and Xenovia stayed at Murayama's house. She isn't aware of the supernatural and she's beginning to suspect something is wrong" I replied.

"You're playing a dangerous game son and eventually it'll burn you." my mother warned me.

"I know" I replied knowingly. I was trying to remain the chaotic neutral that I was and it was going to be difficult.

(Scene Skip)

(Irina P.O.V)

Whether you're devil human angel or otherwise there was one thing that didn't change and that was the ability of your parents to humiliate you. "You gotta be kidding me" I groaned as I watched my dad show off the video he took of me. My dad along with Azazel Issei's father and Rias's father and brother were at Issei's house watching movies. After the meeting was done all of us came back to Issei's house and he was okay with it.

"Look on the bright side." Issei smirked as he watched the video with a smile on his face.

"What bright side" I complained angrily.

"You're not the only one getting humiliated" Issei smirked. A few minutes later, Azazel shared his own videos and it was Raynare's turn to suffer.

"Seriously Dad, how can you be so embarrassing." Raynare groaned as Azazel's commentary made the video even worse. One by one everybody played their videos and me Yuuma Rias and Murayama got humiliated by our family but when it was Issei's family turn they didn't play anything.

"What's the deal Issei why do your folks have no video of you?" I complained.

"I convinced my parents not to take any." Issei said with a grin.

"Traitor" I groaned since Issei could've done that for me also. The others all laughed at my expense which didn't help my mood. Fortunately, or unfortunately there was an interruption in proceedings.

"Well if you guys are finished having fun. I'd like to have a private chat with the Red Dragon Emperor. Sirzechs said calmly. I had no idea what Sirzechs wanted with Issei now and I was really nervous.

"Oi Zechs don't do anything too crazy. We still need him for what's to come" Azazel said with a smile. Even though he was sarcastic there's a part of me that worried he was serious.

"Oh trust me Azazel we'll simply talk man to man." Sirzechs said with a smile. As Sirzechs and Issei walked away the room was extremely tense.

(Issei P.O.V)

I led Sirzechs to my room knowing he wanted to have a private conversation and as I sat down on my bed I was very curious what he would have to say. "So who am I speaking to now?" I said with a smile on my face.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirzechs replied as he looked at me. Sirzechs was wearing a black business suit with an odd beige and white shirt and a green tie. It was certainly different from me who was still in his uniform.

"Am I speaking to Sirzechs Gremory a concerned older brother, or Sirzechs Lucifer the Devil King and one of the rulers of hell?" I said boldly. If I knew which Sirzechs I was talking to it became easier to lead the conversation down a path I wanted.

"Ah. Right now I'm Sirzechs Gremory a big brother who's curious about somebody my little sister is interested in." Sirzechs said with a smile. He was clearly amused by how nonchalant I was and decided to play along.

"So what do you want to know as Rias's big brother" I asked with a smile. I had a fairly good idea on what he might ask.

"Well as her brother, I'm curious, where does Rias rank among your little harem. I know you have quite a few supernatural women in your harem and I'm curious where my little sister ranks." Sirzechs said with a smile. I heard somebody fall on the ground outside and it made me chuckle since it meant that at least Rias was listening in.

"Give me a moment" I smirked before snapping my fingers and casting a soundproof barrier. Sirzechs was shocked that I could do that but I didn't care since this was supposed to be a private conversation. "Unfortunately for her, Rias would be dead last of the supernatural girls" I said bluntly. Ravel Rias Akeno Sona Momo Irina Xenovia and Murayama were my supernatural lovers and of those girls Rias was last and by a wide margin.

Sirzechs was shocked by that admission, "I'm surprised she's last. Surely my sister is the most beautiful girl among your harem." Sirzechs wondered.

I was amused by his reaction but I felt I had to explain the situation, "If it was simply beauty you're right Rias would be first" I answered.

"Oh!" Sirzechs replied with an intrigued look on his face.

"Rias is incredibly attractive there's no doubt about it. The problem is that her personality leaves a lot to be desired." I said calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirzechs questioned. His siscon tendencies clearly made him blind to his sister's faults.

"The event with Raynare proved that she would do anything she had to do in order to achieve her goals. The way she mouthed off to Kokabiel showed that she has no self-awareness whatsoever. However, what clinched it for me was what you did a week ago." I explained. His talk with Irina was very illuminating and he realized what I was talking about.

"You mean when I came over wanting to get you to expand your house." Sirzechs answered knowingly.

"Exactly. Rias wants to get closer to me so she asked you to do it for her since I would never listen to her if she made the offer. She figured I'd respect your power enough that I would agree to it. It showed that Rias truly doesn't get it." I replied. I wonder what would've happened had I not come in when I did but that was another matter entirely.

"Thank you for being honest with me Red Dragon." Sirzechs said calmly before breathing in for a moment. In an instant, I knew I wasn't speaking with Sirzechs Gremory but Sirzechs Lucifer and one of the most powerful men in the supernatural world. "Now let's get down to business, shall we Red Dragon Emperor." Sirzechs said in a much firmer tone.

"As you wish Lord Lucifer" I smirked before giving him a mock bow. "So what do you want to discuss with me now."

"I want to know if you're our ally or enemy." Sirzechs said sternly.

"Why would you doubt me at this point?" I wondered. It was ironic since I had my doubts about Rias and Sirzechs and this was only going to change things.

"I don't doubt you personally but considering the situation we're in right now it's essential we know who our allies are and who our enemies are." Sirzechs explained. I had to admit I understood that.

"I'm your ally Lord Lucifer and that should've been obvious. Azazel is my friend and Irina is my top mate so the chances of me betraying the three factions are basically non-existent. The reason I hold so much hostility towards Rias and some of the others is because of your attempts to try to turn me into a new Riser." I replied frankly. After losing Riser they would need a replacement in order to do so. The Red Dragon Emperor would make a perfect replacement. Hell I suspect that he planned that until Rias's charms failed to work on me.

"I see." Sirzechs replied with a calm demeanor. It was clear that he didn't trust me but that's alright.

"If that's all, I'd like to get some sleep. Don't worry I'll be at the meeting when you have it." I said calmly snapping my fingers and riding myself of the barrier.

"Goodbye Red Dragon and I'm glad to hear that you're on our side despite everything that's happened" Sirzechs said calmly before leaving. When he opened the door I noticed that Rias wasn't there anymore which meant I could relax for now. I had a few things of my own to think about before we get to the three factions meeting.

(Scene Skip)

"What's wrong Murayama" I replied sternly as she fell to the ground yet again. The day after family day I was training yet again and things were certainly dull. Typically I would have one of my dragonic clones train Murayama while I went on my own. However my clone dispelled fairly early saying that something was wrong.

"What are you talking about" Murayama said nervously. Yep she was clearly hiding something.

"Well my clone dispelled on its own, and from what my memories are telling me you have serious problems" I said sternly. Something was on her mind and we needed to address it now.

"Fine" Murayama huffed. "I'm worried about continuing to keep secrets from Katase. I mean I've barely been at kendo practice because of the supernatural stuff and I'm sure she's worried about me." Murayama explained

I groaned a bit since Katase was becoming a problem that I would need to address. Her situation was very similar to Murayama's with one notable difference. Katase doesn't have the latent power that Murayama did which allowed her to get Light Ferry. Sure Sona's peerage didn't have powers either but according to Momo they were behind the scenes and if they had to be in a real battle they'd create barriers like they did against Kokabiel. Sure Saji and Tsubaki had Sacred Gears but neither of them were great offensive fighters. "Yea and I get how you feel. I mean you hid your relationship with me from her and now this. I'm pretty sure that you two are having issues" I said reluctantly.

"Yea and I really I want to tell her what's going on. She's my best friend and she knows nothing about what we're doing." Murayama said nervously. It was eating at her I could tell and I understood what was going on.

"Just focus on your training. We can figure something out later."

"Okay" Murayama said calmly before returning her focus to our training.

(Katase P.O.V)

Since I couldn't sleep I decided to go for an early morning run in the neighborhood. The reason I was so restless was because of my best friend Murayama. Like I told Issei, she had changed and I had no clue why. The fact that she was so much stronger than I was recently bugged me and I had a feeling he was involved but didn't say why. Near the end of my run I found myself near the forest when I saw something that completely shocked me.

"That was a good training session Murayama" Issei of all people said as he appeared out of nowhere. Issei and Murayama were both extremely sweaty for some reason. I tried to get closer and hoped that neither of them noticed me.

"Thanks Issei. I'm still getting used to everything and it's always tiring using Light Ferry for long periods of time." Mury said bashfully. What was Light Ferry and why does Issei know about it when I don't. Something was clearly wrong.

"Well I'll see you in class" Issei said calmly before kissing Murayama on the lips. Again not surprising but then he shocked me when a magic circle appeared out of nowhere and Issei vanished into thin air. It was as though Issei just used magic. But that couldn't be real.

(Issei P.O.V)

" **Partner we have a problem" Ddraig said nervously.**

"Hmm! What is it Ddraig." I replied calmly as I got out of the shower.

" **Remember that girl Katase" Ddraig said calmly**

"What about her" I replied nervously. I had a bad feeling that what Ddraig was about to tell me would ruin my plans.

" **She was in the forest this morning and she saw you teleport away after kissing Murayama" Ddraig told me.**

That was just what I needed considering everything going on and I started flipping out, 'How the hell did that happen. My senses should've picked her up.' I said to my partner.

" **You didn't sense her because I weakened them slightly." Ddraig said bluntly.**

"What!" I screamed out loud. Hopefully the others didn't hear me but if so they'll deal.

" **Partner the fact remains that you needed to deal with her. This was the best way to do it and you know it. She showed up and I realized that was our chance" Ddraig explained.**

'That might be true but this complicates things severely.' I said in my head. I would've continued but the door opened.

"What's wrong Issei" Irina said nervously opening the door. This was absolutely NOT what I needed but at least she was already dressed for school.

" **That girl Katase saw my partner teleport after his training session with Murayama." Ddraig shouted much to my annoyance.**

"Oh so that's al… wait WHAT!" Irina exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot Ddraig" I groaned.

" **Anytime partner."**

Irina looked furious at me but she quickly calmed down since she knew there was nothing I could do. "So what are you going to do?" Irina asked

"I don't know." I groaned. There were only a few things that I could do and I had to make a decision.

"Well we have to get to class and let's hope that you can figure something out." Irina groaned before leaving.

" **So what are you going to do partner." Ddraig asked calmly.**

"I've got a plan." I replied. There was only one thing I could do and it was going to be a headache.

(Scene Skip)

As I arrived in class I was a bit nervous at what was going to happen next. I was about to open Pandora's Box but it had to be done. "Morning Katase" I said calmly as I quickly made my way over to her.

"Morning Issei" she replied still no doubt shocked by what happened and wondering what I was after.

"Do you want to have lunch together on the rooftop? I thought it would be nice to bury the hatchet so to speak" I said calmly.

"Okay. I guess we have some things to discuss" Katase said knowingly. This was good and everything was going as I planned. Homeroom went by pretty quickly after that and lunch break was on the way. Now I could fix my issues with Katase and right another wrong.

(Scene Skip)

When lunch arrived I quickly went up to the rooftop knowing that Katase would follow. I was pretty sure Irina Xenovia and Yuuma could prevent anybody from interfering with our conversation so I got rid of the privacy barrier that I normally used to hide my various trysts. A minute later the door opened and Katase arrived. "Glad you could make it" I said with a smile.

"We both know why I'm here Issei and it's not to bury the hatchet." Katase said angrily. Clearly she was annoyed by everything she learned and she wanted answers.

"Very well." I smirked before snapping my fingers activating the barrier again so she understood what she was here for. The barrier I usually employed had a disorienting effect on people who weren't involved with the supernatural.

"So magic is real" Katase gasped trying to gather herself. She was taking things far better than I thought she would.

"That's right and that's just the tip of the iceberg." I said calmly before walking over to cast a spell on her that would ensure she could have a normal conversation with me.

"So where do Yuuma and your childhood friend come in" Katase replied with a surprisingly calm expression on her face.

"Come again." I replied in shock. That was an impressive leap of logic.

"Don't bother lying to me Issei. Considering the way your first date ended, you guys get along way to well. Then of course there's Irina your childhood friend. If you can use magic there's no way she doesn't know and if she's so calm that means she can do it too." Katase said angrily.

I had to admit that her leap in logic is incredible, "I can't believe you figured it out so easily." I chuckled. All she saw was a privacy barrier and she instantly realized that Yuuma and Irina were involved. I knew Katase was smart but I didn't expect this.

"What's so funny? This is serious." Katase said angrily.

"Yes I know and-" I started to say yet again but I was interrupted when somebody came bursting onto the rooftop. This was not what I needed.

"Issei what the hell's going on" Momo said angrily somehow completely missing the fact that Katase was here.

"Wait a minute, you're Momo Hanakai from the student council." Katase gasped.

"Dammit Momo what the fuck are you doing here. It's called a privacy barrier for a reason" I cursed glaring furiously at Momo. I was going to bring her in slowly but now I had to explain everything.

"Sorry but I felt you deactivate your privacy barrier and then activate it again. I wanted to know what was going on since you seem to be so secretive." Momo said bashfully. Momo did have a bad habit of visiting me in my privacy barriers whether it was school or at home and I hoped she got over that.

"The council is… and... what the…" Katase said in complete confusion. Much to my annoyance Katase fainted which meant things were about to get extremely annoying.

"Just great she fainted." I cursed.

"What was I supposed to do? You activated a privacy barrier on campus." Momo exclaimed clearly trying to defend herself.

"You're supposed to leave it alone. That's why it's called a PRIVACY barrier." I complained. Momo was an idiot at times.

"Well my bad." Momo yelled back. She knew that she screwed up and now things were getting ugly.

"Well there's nothing we can do for now. Let's take Katase to the student council office and tell her everything." I said calmly. This wasn't quite how I planned it but it had to be done. Hopefully by the time all was said and done we had a new ally.

 **Next Chapter: Supernatural Surprise**


	19. Chronicle 19

**Chronicle 19: Supernatural Surprises**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main Girls Involved:** Momo, Irina, Rias, Akeno,

(Katase P.O.V)

As I opened my eyes I heard a very familiar sound, "Issei harder harder!" a voice shouted out in ecstasy. Just great, Issei was having sex with somebody next to me. The last thing I remembered was Momo Hanakai of all people coming onto the rooftop and Issei yelling at her about a privacy barrier. I looked around trying to get my bearings and the sight I saw nearly made me faint again. I was on a couch in the student council office and Momo Hanakai was naked on the table as a still clothed Issei slammed into her. Based on the angle that I had I was pretty sure he was fucking her in the ass but I couldn't be sure.

"Momo I'm cumming in your ass" Issei shouted out almost to confirm my thought. Even though I was groggy I began to gather my thoughts. Clearly the student council was involved in magic since Momo knew what Issei had done. Thinking back to the last few weeks I realized that the Occult Research Club was also involved since Irina and Xenovia had joined the club a day after they arrived something that shocked most of us in the school since the club was so exclusive.

"Looks like Katase is finally awake." Issei spoke out interrupting my thoughts. Seems like the two of them were done and Momo was wiping herself off.

"How long was I out for?" I wondered. I mean they dragged me to the student council office and if they had just finished having sex then I was out for a while. Issei's stamina was pretty good.

"You've been out for an hour" Issei said calmly as though to answer my question.

If I was out for that long then that meant lunch was over and class started up again, "Dammit I have to get to class." I cursed getting up hastily.

"No you don't." Issei said with a smile on his face. Clearly a lot of

"Explain" I replied angrily. He's telling me to skip class and I can't have that.

"I had one of my clones tell the teacher that you had to go home for an emergency. I made it ambiguous so you could explain it later."

"Why'd you do that?" I asked angrily. Now I couldn't go back to class and I was stuck here. Of course I completely glossed over the fact Issei could clone himself.

"Well I thought you'd want to know what happened and while I could transform into you. I believe we have gym class later" Issei said with a smile.

"Fair enough" I admitted. Having Issei go into the girl's locker room as me would've been embarrassing. Though I do wonder how he'd change since he's a guy.

"Now that I'm done punishing Momo for being an idiot" Issei said coldly causing Momo to flinch. "What else do you want to know?"

"What do you mean what else Issei. How much does she know?" a now fully dressed Momo said nervously.

"Thanks to you she knows far more than I was going to explain." Issei said coldly glaring at Momo.

"What I know is that magic is real and that the Student Council and the Occult Research Club are involved. Outside of that I don't know much." I explained.

"In that case what else do you want to know?" Issei said calmly the concern in his voice clear. His response to my new knowledge surprised me to be honest. He wasn't angry at all but just concerned.

"I guess I just have two questions in that case." I said calmly. I had way more than two but if he answered the two questions I had I'd be okay.

"Alright" Issei replied.

"The first is what really happened that day that our class was told you were dead." For a long time that had been bothering me but I was worried that I'd lose the relationship we had if I asked about it.

"That's a bit complicated." Issei said calmly. I was a bit depressed but I figured that Issei could only tell me so much.

"Okay then. My next question is how many girls are you sleeping with right now?" I said with a slight blush. Hey I wanted to know how many girls I was sharing Issei with.

"Where'd that come from!?" Momo exclaimed clearly not expecting this.

"Well he was sleeping with me and Mury and there were rumors about him and the manga club. Since he's clearly sleeping with you, it made me wonder who else he's been with" I said with a blush.

"That I can answer, but I can't promise you'll like it" Issei said calmly before telling me the details of his various trysts. To say that Issei was doing pretty well was an understatement. He confirmed that he was sleeping with the girls in the manga club but that was just the beginning. In addition to Momo he was also sleeping with the student council president Sona as well as Kuoh's Great ladies Akeno and Rias. Add to that the four new transfer students: Ravel Phenex, his ex Yuuma, his childhood friend Irina, and her friend Xenovia. Hell the guy even had sex with Kiryuu once. Of course that wasn't the biggest shock of the day; that came when he told me that his relationship with Yuuma was fake and that he and Irina had been dating for two years. When I brought up the fact he had sex with all those girls despite having a girlfriend he told me that Irina was okay with it if he kept to a certain condition. I don't get it, how did Issei go from being one of the most hated guys on campus to a ladies man that surpassed Kiba. Then again I was sleeping with him too so it could've gone either way.

"Did you really have to say ALL your partners Issei" Momo groaned as he finished explaining everything. I had a feeling she was more annoyed by the number of girls he was sleeping with but I wasn't going to call her on it.

"Yes I did. Katase's shown as much genuine affection for me as any of the girls I'm sleeping with outside of Irina. So being honest isn't a big deal. Plus if it came to it I could erase her memories" Issei retorted.

"What do you mean by that Issei" I asked bashfully. All those girls and I was one of the few with genuine feelings for him. That was definitely something I didn't expect. The fact he could erase my memories but chose not to do it was another matter.

"Yuuma and I were a fake couple but in the end we had sex because she couldn't kill me… you know what I'll get into that later. Sona may have some affection for me but we originally started screwing around because I wasn't helping Rias and I needed motivation. As for Rias herself she was after me because I could help her deal with her fiancée because of how strong I am." Issei began to explain.

"Hold on a second. You could barely beat Murayama or me in a fight. Why are you acting like a badass all of the sudden" I scoffed interrupting him. Issei couldn't even beat me in a fight. This bragging about strength made no sense. I ignored his explanation for the other girls since it would probably aggravate me more.

Issei looked at me with a smile and the next words he said were chilling, "Well I guess it's time to answer question number one." Issei replied before I felt a large surge of energy coming from Issei and fainted yet again. Clearly I didn't know Issei Hyoudou as well as I thought.

(Issei P.O.V)

"You know I'm still pissed at you right Issei" Irina said coldly as we made our way to the Occult Research Club. It was Saturday afternoon and I was summoned by Rias because Sirzechs wanted me for something that didn't have to do with the newest person to learn the truth about the school. After Katase woke up from her second fainting spell I explained the truth to Katase about Raynare about the supernatural and everything else. After that I had Murayama take her home while Momo had the pleasure of explaining what happened during the day to Sona who relayed the message to Rias and who told Irina. That led to one of the few serious arguments I had with Irina since our relationship started and that was last night. It was so bad that we didn't even have makeup sex. Then again Xenovia was there to satisfy me so I wasn't bothered by that aspect too much. Irina was still mad the next day when Rias summoned us to the Occult Research Club to discuss the various comings on. Xenovia decided to use magic to get to the clubhouse and suggested that we walk in order to work out our issues.

"I'm aware Irina" I groaned. I had no choice really. Murayama was getting frustrated and in the end this was the best way to handle it. Sure it could've happened much cleaner than it did but that was Momo's fault not mine.

"Just answer one question for me" Irina said as she stopped and got in front of me.

"Fine" I groaned. I had a pretty good idea of what she was going to ask and I figured it couldn't hurt to answer her.

"If you weren't having sex with Katase would you have erased her memories and left it alone?" Irina asked bluntly.

I deadpanned because that was exactly what I thought she would say, "Listen Irina, the reason I kept Katase's memories was more for Murayama's benefit then mine. If I really wanted to I could've erased her memories but kept our sexual relationship going but I didn't want to. She was always going to find out sooner or later; this just moved things along quicker than I planned." I explained.

"Fine" Irina groaned. She clearly didn't like my explanation but there was a part of her that knew that it was the right thing to do.

(Scene Skip)

"What's SHE doing here!?" Irina said angrily as we arrived at the club. Much to Irina's annoyance, and mine as well, Katase was there with Murayama. Today was going to be a real headache and I knew it.

"Oh relax Irina. Pretty sure Red just wanted Katase to know that despite everything we've hidden from the school that we're good people." Raynare said with a smile. The way she dismissed Rias made me laugh and Katase's reaction said that she hit the mark.

"Uhh, if I remember correctly Yuuma here try to kill Issei and once he was dead Rias was going to make her his undead servant. So I'm not sure if any of you are exactly good here" Katase retorted. Even I winced a little bit at her comeback.

"Hey Hey, in my defense I was tricked" Raynare protested. Katase knew Raynare's real name but was so used to Yuuma that I guess she went with that.

"I've changed too" Rias said bashfully. Of course unlike Yuuma, there was no defense for her.

"Hold on, isn't the only reason Katase's able to be with Issei because of Yuuma and Rias's antics. Wasn't his fake death the motivation you had to give him your bloomers and start your little relationship" Xenovia spoke up innocently causing a lot of eyes to widen.

Katase instantly went red in the face at what she was suggesting, "H-H-How did you know about that? You weren't even part of the school when it happened" Katase sputtered. Even I was slightly shocked that Xenovia knew about that.

"Kiryuu told me about it a few weeks ago." Xenovia said offhandedly. Ughh I was afraid of that.

"Wait, how does Kiryuu know that we're having sex? I thought you didn't tell anybody Issei" Katase exclaimed before turning towards me.

"Kiryuu figured it out months ago. I never brought it up because I figured she'd keep it a secret." I groaned.

"Uhh can somebody fill me in. Clearly I'm missing something" Rias asked in confusion. I could've sworn we brought this up before but oh well.

"After your fake death announcement most of my classmates left tributes for me. Most of the guys did porn mags and another girl I'm sleeping with named Alana left a very interesting BL magazine." I groaned not wanting to reveal its contents because it would give me a bigger headache.

"So the rumors are true. There really was a BL magazine featuring Issei and Kiba. Ufufufu" Akeno exclaimed. Ughh she figured it out!

"Wait what!" most of the club screamed, nobody louder than Kiba and I couldn't blame him.

"Yes there was but that's not important" I groaned hoping to change the subject.

"Who was the dominant one in the relationship" Akeno asked curiously.

"ENOUGH!" Kiba yelled out clearly annoyed by the subject. In the few conversations I had with Kiba I knew he was aware of his fangirls but I doubt he expected they would be this bad.

"For once I agree" Irina groaned before turning to me. "You were saying Issei."

"As I was saying, Katase here decided to leave bloomers on my desk. One thing led to another and we had sex" I said calmly. "Kiryuu somehow figured it out and said she'd tell the whole school about it unless I did a favor for her. It wouldn't have mattered to me but for Katase's sake I accepted." I said dryly. Katase seemed glad that I would give into Kiryuu's demand for her sake but Irina's reaction was the one that caught me off guard.

"So THAT's why you had sex with Kiryuu even though she's Motohama's girlfriend. I knew there was something off about that" Irina exclaimed.

'Yep" I groaned. Since I was getting tired of the subject I decided to focus on the elephant in the room. "I think it's time for you to come out Sirzechs. You've had enough fun" I said towards the wall. Everyone looked at the wall and Sirzechs appeared out of nowhere.

"Aww I wanted to hear more. This was a fascinating conversation." Sirzechs said with a smile. Oh I had a bad feeling that Azazel and Sirzechs would be discussing this at the next drunken bender they have.

"Well regular humans can be idiots sometimes." I retorted.

"Hey Issei aren't you a regular human." Katase shouted out in protest.

"I've lived my entire life with a dragon the size of our school's gymnasium in my left hand on a gauntlet that lets me become stronger than Sirzechs here, whose one of the strongest men in the underworld, if I get enough time. Regular was never in the cards" I deadpanned.

"Good point" Katase groaned.

Turning to Sirzechs I got an annoyed expression on my face, "So why are you here Sirzechs and I know it ain't just to see your baby sister."

"Issei show some respect. My brother is a devil King." Rias said angrily. Even Irina was surprised by my attitude.

"Spare me Rias. Your brother has as much authority over me as you do. Plus, he still owes me big time for saving your spoiled behind from Riser and then helping deal with Kokabiel." I said angrily. Rias got angry but Sirzechs finally stepped in.

"You guys can work out your... issues, later. Right now I need to get to why I'm here." Sirzechs said with a much sterner expression and serious aura.

"Very well" Rias pouted.

"Whatever" I groaned since it really didn't matter. When Sirzech's aura changed I knew it was time for business.

"Rias it's time to release your second Bishop" Sirzechs said seriously. Outside of me Akeno Kiba and Koneko everyone was shocked. Even Ravel wasn't aware of this.

"What do you mean second Bishop" Irina asked.

"Rias has a second bishop who she's had sealed in a private part of the Old school building and has been that way for a while. Whoever it was had too much power and Rias couldn't handle it thus he was sealed away." I said nonchalantly.

"How did you know that?" Sirzechs gasped

"Combine my dragonic senses and knowledge of barrier techniques and it was obvious really. I never saw the person but if I had to guess they're about as strong as Akeno." I deadpanned. Even through the barrier I could sense a little bit of the power and I made a rough guess on

"Wait if Lady Rias had access to that kind of power why didn't she use it against my brother instead of come to you Lord Issei?" Ravel asked.

It was a question I had when I first sensed the power but the answer became obvious after applying a small bit of logic. "That's easy, because the person can't control their power." I said dryly. It was a bit disappointing that they didn't figure that out.

"Wait a minute, couldn't Rias train the person if that was the case" Irina spoke up.

"Normally yes, but the persons power is based on time. There's no way for Rias to properly train this person in that case" I explained calmly.

"Very impressive. If I didn't know any better I'd say you know far more than you want to tell us." Sirzechs said in shock. I can't blame him all things considered.

"That was a guess really. Never imagined it would be true but that just shows how predictable things are" I shrugged. The reason why I was here was now pretty obvious. Thanks to Ddraig I wouldn't be frozen and I'm the perfect trainer.

(Scene Skip)

The seal for Rias's mysterious bishop was on the 2nd floor on the other side of the building. As the group approached I realized that my initial guess was very very wrong.

" **Partner this is insane. The power coming off this kid in waves is ridiculous." Ddraig gasped.**

'Yes I know and I understand why Sirzechs sealed it' I thought to myself. I clearly underestimated the kid's power.

"Here we are" Sirzechs said calmly. Everyone was looking forward to the reveal of the mysterious pawn and when Sirzechs cast the magic circle to break the seal I could feel the power flow from the young man and I could tell it was a man from his scent.

"Big brother are you sure it's time" Rias said nervously.

"Yes I am and I'm here to watch over proceedings." Sirzechs said calmly as we walked in.

"Gasper wake up" Rias said softly as we arrived at the coffin. If I didn't know any better the person in question was a Vampire.

"NOOOOOOOOO" the person named Gasper screamed. That much power and the first reaction we get is a girlie scream like that.

"Don't worry Gasper its okay" Rias said before opening the coffin and when the person in question appeared. I flipped out.

"See ya" I shouted before teleporting home. Training Murayama is one thing, but there was no way I was wasting my time with that kid.

(Scene Skip)

I was home by myself for a few hours when Irina and Xenovia returned from the ORC and dinner went by without anything going on. Sure my parents were curious why I was in a grumpy but Irina just said that we were introduced to a new member of the ORC. They asked me for my thoughts but I was silent on the matter which spoke volumes. When I finished eating, I went up to my room instantly not wanting to deal with the subject any more than I had. As I sat in my room I contemplated my next move.

" **Partner now what. You know that Katase will want to join the ORC" Ddraig said sternly.**

"Yes I was aware of that and if she does who am I to refuse. I'd be a hypocrite since I told her about it all" I groaned as I sat in my room. Of course at that time the door opened and who walked in but Irina still in her uniform.

"Do you plan stuff like this or does it just bite you in the ass automatically." Irina deadpanned.

'Spare me Irina. I don't wanna hear about how telling Katase was a mistake and that whatever happens I can't stop her."

"Good because I'm here to talk about Rias's bishop." Irina said as she sat at my chair.

"What about him" I groaned. Gasper was a young boy with blonde hair in a bob cut. He was pathetic in every aspect of the word and based on the coffin I knew he was a vampire or at least a half one. If he was manly in any way, I'd have gladly helped him, but the kid was in desperate need of a new personality. I didn't expect that and I wasn't gonna sit around and play teacher to a kid like that.

"It's as you suspected and the kid can stop time."

"So" I replied.

"So what do you think would happen if the Khaos Brigade were to learn of this?" Irina said annoying the hell out of me.

"Fuck" I cursed realizing that this kid could become a major liability if left alone. Before I could discuss more a magic circle appeared in my room and of all people Akeno popped out.

"Ufufufu am I interrupting something." Akeno teased. Akeno was wearing a sheer light blue nightgown that was cut so I got a great view of her magnificent breasts.

"No actually I was just leaving. I was just reminding my boyfriend what a stubborn idiot he can be" Irina huffed before leaving. It was an impressive bluff to say the least but Irina had been used to such things. I watched on as Irina left, leaving me with Akeno.

"So what brings you to my house late at night?" I said calmly. It was clear that whatever she wanted to do involved sex but the question was would it only be her.

"Well I want you to come with me since Rias wanted to make you a special offer." Akeno said with a sultry look on her face. So the offer certainly involved Rias and the question was would Akeno join along.

"I'm listening" I said calmly before getting up. Unfortunately, getting up showed the small hard-on that appeared in my shorts. Hey I'm a teenage guy and a hot girl shows up like she did of course I'll be happy.

"Come with me and I'll explain. Maybe we can do something about that little guy too" Akeno said with a sultry smile. I got up and Akeno pressed herself against me before transporting somewhere.

(ORC)

Akeno brought me to the ORC clubroom and unsurprisingly Rias was waiting for me in a pink sheer nightgown that showed off her wonderful breasts and was see-through to boot. "Hello Issei. I assume you know why I had Akeno summon you here?" Rias said with a smile on her face. Akeno left the room since this was a private conversation for the moment.

"I have a vague idea but let's get to the point." I replied with an amused look on my face.

"Very well." Rias said sternly. Her confidence was amusing given the circumstances. "I need you to train Gasper."

"Why should I train him for you?" I said with a cold gaze on my face.

"Because in exchange I'll give you something you want." Rias said with a smile on your face.

"And that would be"

"Me. To use however you see fit" Rias said with a straight face.

This was utterly ridiculous and I couldn't believe that she said that with a straight face. "Rias need I remind you we've already had sex on multiple occasions. Why in the world would YOU be a motivation?" I said coldly reminding her of our multiple trysts. Her arrogance had yet again reared its ugly head and in truth it was getting on my nerves.

"Yes but-" Rias started to say but I interrupted her.

"But nothing Rias. Gasper is your servant and it is your duty to help him as King. I'm not related to you in anyway." I huffed. Sure turning down Rias was annoying since I was rock hard but I had no choice. She had to realize that there are things that her reputation simply can't get her.

But Issei!" Rias pouted.

"The answer is no Rias and that's final" I said coldly before teleporting home. Just great, I was annoyed and I was hard.

(Scene Skip)

When I arrived home Irina was back on the bed in a pink bra and panty set sporting a small a smile on her face. "You came back quicker than I thought. I didn't think you'd refuse their offer." Irina teased.

"You knew what they'd do." I frowned. I knew she left far too easily.

"I knew that they would try to appeal to your more perverted side to get you to help train the little vampire but whether it worked or not was another matter." Irina shrugged.

"Well Rias offered herself to me and I refused." I said bluntly. Sex only worked as a motivator so many times.

"So are you coming to bed or not" Irina replied nonchalantly.

"Yes and I assume from your outfit you'll take care of this little hard-on of mine." I smirked.

"Just get over here you jerk" Irina pouted. I obliged. I was going to help her anyway but I was curious just how far Rias was willing to go. For now though I'd focus on Irina.

(Scene Skip)

"So let me get this straight. The Gremory Princess has a new bishop that can stop time and she wants you to train him" Vali said with a smirk as he blocked my latest attack. Murayama didn't join me today likely out of frustration and I wasn't about to complain.

"Yea that's about right." I groaned. This was one of the few times that Vali was able to join me recently because Murayama's been in the way.

"Yet I imagine you refused in order to teach the Princess a lesson. That she can't always get what she wants." Vali replied taking a break. My armor was dispelled also and we were each wearing tracksuits. Mine was the school version and Vali's was a grey and white suit that he got from an athletic store.

"Uh-huh" I said calmly. Yea it was a pretty surreal situation.

"You do realize that you have to train the kid right?" Vali deadpanned.

"Not at all." I retorted. Sure the kid's powers were a risk but we had 4 days until the meeting. There's no way the kid could master all of that so quickly. Vali and I both knew that and it was why I didn't want to do anything.

"You do realize that the Khaos Brigade is probably gonna attack during the meeting right." Vali groaned.

"Duh! That's pretty much why they're having the meeting. They want to lure out the Old Maou faction and what better way to do it then attack a Peace conference. Hell Rias's brother asked me if I was their enemy. I imagine you got a similar question from Azazel." I replied

"Yes and what do you think I told him." Vali smirked.

"Probably something like I don't care who I'm with as long as I get to fight fun opponents." I replied. Vali's frown was very telling so I decided to have more fun. "The funny thing is I'd be willing to bet you would've betrayed us had you not started sleeping with Kuroka."

"What makes you say that" Vali replied skeptically.

"She's finally getting along with her sister, something you know she wants, and you don't wanna ruin it. As for why you would betray us, well you're a battle maniac and you've got a better chance of fighting strong opponents with the bad guys because they're focused on 'world domination'." I explained.

"Has anybody ever told you that you're extremely annoying?" Vali frowned. Clearly I hit the mark with my comments and Vali didn't like it.

"All the time." I replied with a smirk on my face. Vali looked pissed but thought of something

"Anyway you know what's probably gonna happen right?" Vali said calmly the snicker on his face rather obvious

"Yea Rias is gonna use today to convince me to help Gasper despite her earlier failure." I groaned. Rias was frighteningly predictable and at times it really got on my nerves.

"Uh-huh" Vali smirked.

"Oh well." I said calmly before leaving.

"For the record, you should agree to help her but make it clear that she isn't the reason. Even if it irritates you" Vali replied with a smirk.

"I know" I deadpanned before heading home.

(Scene Skip)

"Seriously" I deadpanned as I walked into the kitchen after I returned home. Irina was wearing her school uniform and drinking tea with breakfast, a habit I got her into but we had a guest. Rias Gremory was wearing just a pink Apron with hearts on it and trying to cook.

"This is your fault Issei" Irina deadpanned.

"Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes. Why don't you go take a shower Issei" Rias said calmly.

"Alright" I replied calmly. Going up to my room I quickly stripped and grabbed a towel before going to the shower. Before I could turn the water on, I heard the door open and it was obvious what was coming next.

"Hello there Issei" Akeno said with a sultry smile. She was completely naked and if I was a betting man she was told to wash me by Rias.

"Let me guess" I deadpanned. "Rias told you to wait for me and you were supposed to wash me huh."

"Aww you figured it out." Akeno pouted as she went into the shower and turned it on for me. The water dripping on Akeno made for quite the sight.

"Here we go then" I smirked.

"So what's first" Akeno said in a sultry voice.

"Well I thought first I'd wash the big guy" I smirked pointing to my penis.

"Ufufufu sounds like fun" Akeno smirked as she pressed her arms against the wall and presenting her exposed pussy to me.

" **Partner if I didn't know any better I'd say you planned this." Ddraig deadpanned.**

'We both knew that Rias would try something. I just didn't expect her to go this far' I smirked as I lined myself up with Akeno's pussy before sliding inside her with ease.

"Ahh so good Issei" Akeno moaned happily as I began to move inside her. Something about shower sex was extremely relaxing.

"Glad you like it and I wish we had more time but I have breakfast to enjoy." I smirked focusing my energy.

"KYAAA" Akeno cried out happily. The new burst of energy allowed me to finish her off fairly quickly and even though it wasn't perfect I was going to get the job done.

"Akeno I hope you don't mind but I'm cumming inside you." I smirked after a few minutes. This was the definition of a quickie and I did want to get on with my day.

"Let me have it Issei." Akeno cried happily and I obliged cumming inside her. As she limped to the ground I grabbed Akeno and placed her in a clean towel before going to my room. Considering what was waiting for me downstairs I wasn't going to get dressed just yet.

(Scene Skip)

"How was your shower Issei" Irina groaned. Around ten minutes passed since I went upstairs and Rias had indeed finished breakfast and was waiting for me with a smile on her face and the naked apron still on. I was wearing a white shirt and brown shorts since I knew I wouldn't stay clothed for very long.

"You know exactly how it went" I smirked as sat down and ate breakfast with Rias and Irina.

(Scene Skip)

"So Issei what's your plan for today." Rias asked as she did the dishes. Of course she was exposing her rear for me to enjoy and I was grateful for it.

"Well it starts by enjoying one final meal" I said with a smile as I made my way behind Rias.

"What's that" Rias wondered. She got her answer when I walked behind her and pressed by now exposed erection against her.

"You" I replied before sliding into her with trained ease. Just as with Akeno I focused my energy in order to make it a quick but pleasurable session for all parties involved.

"Ahh so good Issei" Rias cried out as I moved inside her.

"For the record I was going to help you with Gasper anyway I just needed some time to relax." I smirked as I pounded her against the dishes.

"I see." Rias said with a smile on her face.

"But since you decided to annoy me I'm going to punish you" I smirked pulling out temporarily.

"Wait why are you…" Rias wondered briefly but got her answer when I lined up with her rosebud.

"Your ass is mine Rias" I smirked before sliding into her ass using the juices from her pussy to lube me up.

"KYAAA" Rias cried out.

"Be careful Rias you'll wake up the whole neighborhood" I teased as I slammed into her ass.

"No she won't you jerk. You soundproofed the whole house weeks ago." Irina deadpanned. I forgot she was in the room actually…oops.

"Ahh… yea... right" I smirked continuing to move. A few minutes later I came into Rias's ass and left her on the kitchen floor.

"Ughh you're ridiculous you know that. It would've been so much easier to just fuck them last night and then come home." Irina groaned.

"Yes it would" I smirked before kissing Irina on the lips. "But then I couldn't sleep with you."

"Idiot" Irina blushed as I made my way up to the shower yet again since I needed to get Rias's scent off me… and maybe fuck Akeno once more. Gasper was pathetic in every way and I wasn't going to teach him for free. Luckily for me, Akeno was a masochist and I was a very very annoyed sadist.

 **Next Chapter: Gasper the Pathetic Vampire**


	20. Chronicle 20

**Chronicle 20: Gasper the Pathetic Vampire**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls: Murayama, Katase**

(Issei P.O.V)

So Issei, how are you going to convince Gasper to come out of his shell?" Rias wondered as we stood in front of the room where Rias's bishop was locked up. I was going to help the kid but first I had to get him to leave his little hole in the wall. Rias was there because she was curious what I was going to do since nothing she tried had worked.

"That's simple Rias. I'm going to use a motivation that's true for almost all sacred gear users." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Rias wondered.

"Every single sacred gear user has one thing in common no matter who they are and what their gear is and that's a person or a group of people to fight for." I said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Rias replied.

"When you have a power like a sacred gear it changes your life and not always for the better. Even in the supernatural world there is an instinctive fear of the unknown. It's rather idiotic really. However all it takes is one person or a group of people and everything changes. It doesn't matter who the sacred gear user is they will always have somebody who changed their life for the better. Somebody who helped them when they needed help the most"

Rias thought about what I said before asking a simple question, "So what's your reason to fight."

"In my case it's Irina." I replied calmly. Rias frowned for a bit but I didn't care. "So what's the deal with your bishop? I get that he can stop time but that can't be the only reason he's sealed away?"

"It's not. Gasper is Dhampir, meaning that he's half-human half vampire" Rias replied. Oh great, that was just what I needed. Irina and Azazel told me stories about the vampires and to be dealing with a half-vampire was a disaster. The kid's life was no doubt filled with headaches until Rias joined him.

"I see." I replied.

"Apparently when Gasper was born his body wasn't like a normal baby. It was a pure shadow. Sure it formed into an actual baby but by then Gasper's mom was dead. Outside of that I don't know much." Rias replied. That was a brutal story but it made my job a whole lot easier.

" **Partner I know what his sacred gear is." Ddraig exclaimed.** Ddraig was never this nervous so I knew something major was about to be revealed.

'What is it?' I wondered as I spoke into my mind.

" **It's called Forbidden Balor View. It's a powerful sacred gear and stopping time is just the beginning. If that's his sacred gear then I can see why his power was sealed." Ddraig replied.**

'I see' I replied.

"Hmm Issei what's wrong?" Rias questioned. I forgot that when I wanted a private conversation I tuned out people.

"Nothing Rias I was just talking to Ddraig." I said calmly, "I'll deal with Gasper and you can just relax." I insisted.

"Alright but if you need anything come get me" Rias replied before leaving to handle her business. Once Rias was gone, I opened the door and walked in knowing that Gasper could hear us and he was waiting for me to talk to him.

"So how much of our conversation did you hear Gasper." I said calmly.

"I heard enough to know that you want to help me now." Gasper replied from inside his coffin

I smiled since that saved me plenty of effort, "Good so that just leaves one question."

"What's that" Gasper replied.

"Who is your reason to fight because I know it isn't your family. Rias can't hear us and I won't say anything if that makes you more comfortable" I said sternly.

I waited patiently for Gasper to tell me and in due time I got my wish. "Her name was Valerie. She was a friend of mine. We played together all the time when we were kids"

"I see and I assume she's still in Romania" I replied.

"Yes she is. I haven't seen her since I joined Rias and I worry about her constantly." Gasper replied. I still couldn't see the kid but I could tell I had reached him.

"So Gasper, how about we work on mastering your powers. That way when you meet Valerie again you can protect her like she did you." I replied.

"My powers are scary" Gasper said timidly. Now I realized why Rias really needed me. It wasn't that Gasper couldn't control his powers. It was that he was afraid of his powers and what they would do to others.

I scoffed a bit before giving the kid the news he needed, "Kid I'm the Red Dragon Emperor. I have a dragon in my left hand that's fought against some of the strongest beings in the world. A little time-stop won't bug me."

"So you'll help me." Gasper said with hope in his voice.

"I will but first you need to help yourself. If you want my help, be in the clubroom for the Occult Research Club in a few hours. If you aren't there I won't do a thing but if you are we'll work on your powers. Until then I have some business to handle." I said sternly. The kendo club had a match going on right now and I had a fun plan for my favorite kendo duo.

(Katase' P.O.V)

With everything that happened the last few days it was nice to get some level of normalcy in my life. Well as normal as exists when you're sleeping with a guy like Issei Hyoudou. It was time for our match with Nochizuri Prepatory Academy and it meant a battle with my rival Genevieve Arcana. Murayama and I were among the top 5 girls for our grade level but Genevieve was number 1. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes along a pair of C cup breasts and a slim body that would've made her pretty popular in Kuoh. The first few rounds went by pretty nicely and now the time had come for my match with Genevieve. "Go get em Katase" Issei shouted from the crowd. I waved back smiling as I approached the arena more determined than ever to win.

"Is that your boyfriend Katase" Genevieve teased me.

I blushed slightly underneath my mask but replied calmly, "No he's not but I have to admit I'm surprised that he's here."

"I see well he's definitely an interesting guy." Genevieve replied before getting in her stance. I was a little unnerved by her response but I quickly returned my focus to the match. If I was going to beat Genevieve I had to give it my all.

(Scene Skip)

"Dammit I lost again" I cursed as I got changed in the locker room. Even though it was an extremely close match, Genevieve beat me again and that caused our team to lose.

"Don't worry Katase you'll get her next time. You were extremely close this time" Murayama said happily in order to encourage me. I was frustrated no doubt about it but like she said I'll get her. Just as I finished taking off my uniform revealing a red and white stripped bra and panty set I wore underneath my outfit I got the surprise of a lifetime.

"She's right Katase, that girl is strong but you're not far off." an odd voice said before hugging me from behind. The reason I said that voice was odd was because that voice wasn't female, it was male and a very familiar male.

"What the hell" I exclaimed before turning my head around to find that Issei was in the locker room with a smile on his face wearing a red t-shirt with a black dragon in the middle and a pair of black jeans.

"Yo" Issei replied shocking me. What the hell was he doing here and how the hell is it nobody noticed him.

"Issei what are you-" I started to say before Issei shocked me and kissed me on the lips.

 **LEMON START:**

I couldn't believe this. In the middle of the locker room Issei was kissing me as I was half naked. The pervert had somehow ambushed me in my underwear and in front of everybody. Despite my desire to enjoy the kiss I couldn't help but wonder what was going on so I pushed away. "What the hell are you doing here Issei?" I replied in a mix of confusion and desire.

Issei looked at me with a smile before spinning me around so he could snap off my bra and grope me from behind. "Well you did always say that you imagined me taking you in the locker room so I figured that I'd fulfill that wish." Issei smirked as he continued to play with me. What the hell was going on?

"Nghh. That's not what I mean. Ahh" I tried to reply. Issei's groping was extremely skilled and I barely managed to figure out what was going on. "Why is it that nobody? Ahh. Can see you." I wondered as my body slowly gave in to his ministrations. We were about to have sex in the middle of the locker room and yet all of my teammates were right there. Sure they couldn't see us but I could feel their glances on me.

"I'm using an illusion that prevents anybody from seeing us. They think that you're getting changed like normal instead of me playing with you. Ain't it beautiful" Issei smirked as he took his left hand off my breasts and reached down for my panties. With incredible skill, no doubt harnessed from all the sex he's been having, he slid one of his fingers underneath my underwear and began playing with my pussy and my breasts. I was incredibly embarrassed since I was extremely wet already.

"Are you crazy? AH!" I moaned as he skillfully played with me. I couldn't believe that Issei was doing this to me in the middle of the locker room. He turned my body into a play toy, and worse of all my teammates were right there. Sure they couldn't see us but I still felt their gazes on me. As though any minute the girls would realize what was going on.

"Yes I am but you seem to be enjoying this Katase I don't remember your pussy being this tight or you being this wet from my ministrations." Issei smirked.

"Oh shut up" I said angrily with a blush on my face. All Issei needed to do was break the illusion and everybody would see him with his hands in my underwear and me with a pleasured look on my face.

"Put your hands against the locker" Issei whispered in my ear before licking it slightly. I shuddered slightly before following his demands and arching my back slightly.

"What now" I asked rhetorically knowing exactly what was coming. My pussy was quivering with anticipation and I didn't care that I was still wearing my panties.

"Now, we fuck" Issei replied before sliding off my panties and before I could react slamming into me.

"Oh so good" I moaned as I felt Issei fill me up and instantly start moving. Between Issei pummeling my pussy and playing with my breasts I was putty in his hands.

"Glad you like it." Issei teased me as he pressed his body against me for a moment shocking me since Issei was naked.

"Can you blame me, Ahh! You're so good at this and so big!" I cried out. I had to admit when I told Issei about my secret fantasy I never imagined that he would do it in real life or that it would be this incredible.

"Thank you." Issei replied as he continued to move. The next five minutes were like a blur as Issei moved inside of me and any doubts I had about the supernatural world were gone. Here I was with Issei Hyoudou having sex in the kendo locker room with both of us butt naked as my teammates were slowly changing out of their clothes around us. Nobody knew what was happening besides the two of us and the sinfulness of the situation was enough to make me even wetter. Eventually all the girls were gone and I was finally alone with Issei. Now I could really enjoy the moment or at least I thought so.

"Of all the wacky things you could've done, this has got to take the cake Issei?" Murayama said next to me catching me completely off guard.

"Kyaa! What are you doing here Mury!?" I screamed out upon realizing that Murayama was still here. She was wearing a pink polka dot bra and matching panties but that wasn't important right now. What was important is that she could see us. Did she realize what was happening the whole time? Was she watching me have sex with Issei in front of all of my teammates and friends with nobody being the wiser?

"Damn you tightened up just like that. Did realizing that your best friend was here make you more excited Katase?" Issei teased as he continued to move inside me though at a slightly slower pace. I couldn't believe he was acting so nonchalant about Murayama being here.

"Issei, I thought you said that none of the girls could see us." I yelled out as I turned my head towards Issei. He made it sound like nobody could see through this illusion.

"Yea I know and that's what I thought. I guess Murayama's training is further along than I expected." Issei replied nonchalantly as he continued moving inside me. His lack of reaction was extremely annoying but his thrusting was making up for it."

"Geez can you be a little happier for me. I thought you'd be impressed that I broke the illusion and avoided your gaze the whole time" Murayama pouted before kissing Issei on the lips. I couldn't believe it first she interrupts my time with Issei and then she kisses him as he's fucking me. It was bad enough that she was with him every day because of their private training but now she was interrupting my fantasy. This was bull.

"Dammit Mury this is my time. You get to have sex with him all the time because of your training and all the devil stuff. Can you at least give me this" I complained.

"Fine fine." Mury replied nonchalantly.

"Actually that doesn't have to be the case" Issei replied out of the blue. Something was odd about the timing of that question and I wanted to know more.

"What do you- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I started to reply before I felt Issei cum inside me. What the hell! This jerk came inside of me out of nowhere and thanks to that I came too.

"A surprise creampie what a classic Issei move" Murayama chuckled. Clearly it was something he did before.

"That's not funny" I replied as I felt Issei's cum inside me. On one hand I was extremely annoyed at Issei for the surprise creampie but considering what he had done to begin with I guess I couldn't complain.

"Well if you want me to do it properly how about I take care of that" Issei teased as he grabbed me and turned me around so I was facing him and pressed against the locker. With cum still dripping from my pussy he slammed inside me again. My fantasy

"This is unreal" I moaned at the new position. I was forced to wrap my legs around him because I could barely hold on.

"Aww you're lucky Katase. He's never this rough with me" Murayama teased as she watched Issei hammer me. I could tell she was getting aroused by what we were doing which didn't help my mood.

"Shut up" I groaned as Issei continued to mess with me. I was already tired from the match and Issei cumming inside me so I was exhausted. Now Mury was interrupting my fantasy with her commentary.

"Aww relax Katase. In my defense I really didn't expect Mury to be able to break the illusion." Issei teased.

"Not helping!" I grunted.

"Hmm maybe this'll make up for it" Murayama said with a smile as she began to strip also.

"Murayama you kinky little minx" Issei smirked in understanding which was a bad sign for me. Before I knew it our positions had changed again and Issei was against the locker and my pussy was exposed to my best friend.

"Wait a minute Mury. You're not gonna" I started to ask but I got my answer when Murayama kneeled in front of me and started licking my pussy. "KYAAAAAAA" I screamed out as the combination of Issei's penis and Murayama's tongue pushed me even further. Crap I think I just came from Mury doing that.

"Oh my" Issei said with a smile clearly aware that I had cum. I had to admit that as annoyed as I was, this scene was surreal. Murayama was licking my pussy as Issei thrust inside of me. I was so stunned by everything that I swore there was a naked Issei sneaking behind Murayama. Wait a minute that WAS another Issei and as he placed his finger against his lips I knew something was coming and I couldn't help but smile.

"Katase what's with that look on your face" Murayama said nervously. Before she knew it the Issei behind her was making his move. I looked on as the clone behind her lined himself up with what looked like her ass. Wait a minute he wasn't going to… oh crap he was.

"Surprise Murayama" the clone smiled as he lifted her in the air.

"Oh you gotta be. AHHHHHH" Murayama screamed as the clone of Issei slammed is member into her ass. That had to hurt and with no prep at all.

"Surprise butt sex now there's a classic. Luckily for me you're used to anal Murayama or that would've been really unpleasant" the real Issei teased while still inside of me.

"Not funny. I hate when you use that trick on me" Murayama moaned as the Issei hammered her ass with that massive schlong of this. Man that had to hurt considering how tired we were but Mury was taking it like a champ. Clearly it wasn't the first time he had done something like that either.

"Now you know how I feel Mury" I teased despite Issei's constant thrusting inside me. For me to be so used to this that I can hold a conversation meant that Issei truly corrupted me.

"Where did that clone come from Issei?" Murayama wondered clearly having recovered from his surprise insertion.

"Oh he was there the whole time. He was a failsafe in case one of your friends broke the illusion somehow." The real Issei smirked. He was lying through his teeth. I bet that clone was there for Murayama all along on the off chance she did break his illusion and was her reward.

"Yep and in a backwards way this is a reward for you Mury" the clone smirked as it kept moving inside her. The next 10 minutes were so surreal that it felt like a cheap porno. Here I was, with my best friend right after one of the biggest matches of our high school career, and we were being filled to the brim by the same guy who only a few months ago was our worst enemy. He had us both pressed against our lockers and he was filling my pussy and her ass to the brim. Even in my wildest fantasies, and I had a few doozies, I couldn't have come up with something like this.

"Issei I'm about to cum again" I shouted out with joy. How I managed to hold on this whole time was beyond me considering the ridiculousness of the conversation.

"I am too Issei." Murayama said happily still taking his member up her ass. Both of us had been pushed to our limits and as I looked at my best friends face contorted with pleasure I wondered if I had a similar look on my face.

"Here we go girls" the two issei's shouted as they filled us to the brim with cum. A minute passed and the Issei's dropped us on the floor with cum coming out of our respective holes.

"That was amazing" Mury said with a glazed expression on her face.

"Yea but now we gotta shower again" Katase groaned.

"Totally worth it" I replied.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

Issei Mury and I made our way over to the Occult Research Clubroom after getting the second shower we needed. Issei actually went over to the guy's locker room to shower since he was supposed to meet somebody soon and he didn't want to smell like sex. Apparently Issei was actually gonna train that kid Gasper despite his initial rejection. "So what was that you were saying before your surprise creampie and all of that?" I asked calmly. Admittedly I was still embarrassed from earlier but it was a part of my new life so I had to get over it.

"Oh right. I was going to say that you can actually get in on the devil business like me and Murayama" Issei said calmly.

Mury stopped almost in completely disbelief as he said that. "You were furious when I joined Rias. Why are you so calm now?" Mury said angrily. Clearly they had discussed her entry to the supernatural a few times before.

"I was furious because you joined in the middle of a major issue with a fallen angel who could kill Rias or Sona with a flick of his wrist. Right now things are relatively peaceful and there's no damn way I'm having Katase join Rias or Sona's peerage." Issei retorted angrily.

"Uhh what are you talking about" I asked in confusion. Clearly there was more to Murayama's situation that I originally thought.

"Basically I'm going to have you work as the secretary for somebody I know and she'll help you stay in the loop." Issei said calmly. This idea sounded extremely interesting to me but there was something bothering me.

"Issei who exactly would she be working for." Murayama asked nervously. I was wondering the same thing since it wasn't Rias or Sona.

"The Maou Leviathan" Issei said nonchalantly.

'What! She'd be working for Sona's older sister!" Murayama yelled out. Clearly this was a big deal.

"Exactly." Issei replied as we arrived at the old school building that housed the Occult Research Club. Clearly we would have to discuss this later.

(Issei P.O.V)

As we arrived in the clubroom I was pleasantly surprised to see that Gasper was among the group sitting in the clubroom. "I made it." Gasper said timidly once he saw me standing there.

"Yes you have and well done" I replied with a smile before going up to my junior and patting him on the head.

"I can't believe you got Gasper to come out Issei. What did you do?" Rias questioned.

"I simply gave him a reason to get stronger." I replied cryptically. Gasper's business was his alone and Rias should respect that.

"Alrighty then" Rias replied understanding that I wasn't going to answer them.

"So do you want to begin your training now?" I said with a smile.

"Uh-huh" Gasper replied.

"Excellent" I said calmly.

"Luckily for us the campus is empty now that the kendo match is over" Rias said calmly.

"I see" I replied with a knowing grin.

' **Partner, are you going to tell them?' Ddraig spoke to me mentally.**

I closed my eyes briefly to speak with Ddraig since the topic in question wasn't an easy one 'No because it isn't the time.' I replied before opening my eyes.

"What did Ddraig want Issei" Irina wondered.

"Oh we were discussing how much fun it is watching others fight." I replied.

"I see" Irina replied with a frown on her face. She didn't buy it but I wasn't about to say anything. After all what would Murayama and Katase think if I told them that their kendo rival could possibly be their future enemy.

(Scene Skip)

I flopped onto the bed after the first day of training and needless to say I was tired. "That was annoying." I groaned as I sat on the bed.

" **You knew it would be difficult partner." Ddraig said out loud.**

"I knew the kid was gonna be a problem but I didn't think it would be this bad." I replied. Gasper fear of his powers was so great that he didn't even use them in private. As a result I had to spend the first day just trying to get him used to using the powers let alone controlling them.

" **Yes but considering what's to come you have to be ready." Ddraig reminded me**

"Yes I know" I groaned. I would've said more but Irina was at the door.

"Can I come in?" Irina said nervously. It was rare that Irina was this nervous so it must be important"

Yea I'm fine." I replied. Irina walked in wearing a blue t-shirt and pink hot pants. Once again she looked extremely sexy but clearly this was the time for business instead of pleasure.

"What's wrong Issei? You've been acting strange the last few days." Irina said nervously as she sat at my desk.

"You coming back changed everything Irina and now I'm dealing with the supernatural far more than I expected to." I groaned as I sat on the bed. It was a half-truth but I didn't want to tell her about my various suspicions.

"Oh" Irina replied with intrigue. She didn't believe me but she knew I wouldn't say anything.

"Had you not come back I would've ignored everything that was happening. With you back and with Xenovia with you I'm slowly accepting the reality that I can't escape the supernatural" I admitted.

"What about your little harem. You couldn't have ignored them and we both know it" Irina replied before getting onto the bed next to me. It was actually amazing that Irina was still nervous about our relationship. Then again I couldn't blame her on some level. I mean the number of girls I slept with ever since Raynare appeared in my life was staggering.

I wrapped my arms around Irina and smiled. "Don't worry about them. I have reasons for sleeping with the girls and most of them aren't because of affection." I teased.

"You're not about to tell me that it's all tactical are you." Irina said with a look of disbelief.

"It's not all tactical but I'll certainly use my penis when I have to in order to keep you safe." I replied before kissing her on the head. Sure I was sleeping with quite a few members of the Occult Research Club but usually those were business transactions of sorts. Sona and Momo were girls who I had moments with but they were fleeting. Rias annoyed me, so I hadn't done much with her since the battle with Kokabiel. Sure I had sex with Akeno on a few occasions but it was primarily anal sex outside of the time I took her virginity. Outside of the orgy I hadn't slept with Ravel at all since she came to Kuoh and that was a while ago. There was the brief moment with Serafall at Cos-con but again that was business related. The only girls I had constant sex with were Irina Xenovia Murayama and more recently Katase. Then again Xenovia seemed to give us far more time to ourselves recently and Katase was barely a factor.

"So what was that little orgy about the other day?" Irina wondered. Geez did she have to bring up the orgy.

"To be honest I just wanted to see you in a swimsuit. The orgy was the girl's way of thanking me and you know it." I replied. Sure I enjoyed all the sex but the orgy was their idea and who was I to deny it.

"I see" Irina replied with a blush on her face. She must've been glad that she and Xenovia went shopping after all.

"Keep in mind that you're the girl I have the most sex with." I said with a smirk.

"What about Murayama" Irina quickly replied reminding me of my training partner.

"We don't have sex every day that we train. Maybe once every 3 days actually and that's if her training goes well" I reminded her.

"Hmph! That doesn't change the fact that you've been a shitty boyfriend. Sure I let you have all the sex you want but I figured that outside of Murayama you'd probably get no more than three other girls. Your current number is outright ridiculous" Irina complained. I agreed with her on some level with that. I had a ridiculous amount of success with women recently and no doubt it was making Irina nervous.

"Yea yea but we can discuss this later. Right now it's time to sleep." I said with a smile. It had been a tedious day and I wanted to relax with my girlfriend.

"No sex tonight" Irina said with a teary look on her face. I knew she was faking it but it was funny nonetheless.

"Hey everyone needs a day off once in a while" I teased. Then again I was wiped out from my fun in the kendo locker room so I didn't have the juice anyway.

"Fine" Irina pouted. As we cuddled in bed, it was clear that my relationship with the others had taken its toll on Irina. It was something I'd have to correct once the peace conference was over. Then again with everything going on I hoped it would be that simple.

(Scene Skip)

With the conference a day away I was called over to Azazel's house. Sure skipping class was usually a bad thing but since I was sleeping with Sona and Momo I was sure I could get them to ignore my little transgression. When I arrived at his house the door opened and Vali was there also. "Seems this isn't going to be a simple conversation" I mused.

"Ahh but you haven't even seen our guest yet" Vali smirked. I could've used my senses to find out who but I figured I was due for a good surprise.

"Sounds like fun" I replied and I followed Vali into the living room hoping to see what Azazel wanted and got the surprise of a lifetime.

" **It can't be" Ddraig said in shock as we arrived in the living room.** I couldn't blame him since somebody unbelievable was sitting next to Azazel.

"Well this is a surprise" I said with a smile as the long blonde hair and green eyes of the Seraph Michael looked at me.

"I see you know who I am Red Dragon Emperor" Michael said with a smile. His ornate outfit was impressive but I was more focused on the fact that he was here.

"Of course Irina talks about you all the time. It's an honor Lord Michael" I replied with a bow.

"You were never this formal with me Issei" Azazel pouted.

"That's because I knew you as my video game partner before I knew you as the leader of the fallen angels." I retorted.

"Formality was never Azazel's thing anyway." Vali shrugged causing both Azazel and Michael to face fault.

"They're quite the interesting pair huh brother." Michael teased.

"Spare me" Azazel replied with a groan.

"Wait a minute you guys are brothers" Vali exclaimed.

"Yep. I was once an angel after all and the original Satan was the oldest of our little group." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"Yes and losing both of you hurt father very much" Michael said solemnly. Both Vali and I were gobsmacked by the revelation but I quickly focused myself since there was only one reason that Vali and I would be in the presence of faction leader.

"As much as I'd enjoy the trip down memory lane, I have to wonder why Sirzechs isn't joining us for this little shindig." I asked sternly. If Azazel and Michael were here, it was obvious somebody from the devils would work and Sirzechs made the most sense.

"He's stuck dealing with paperwork so he couldn't get away from Grayfia. I'm kinda annoyed you figured out why we brought you here." Azazel groaned.

"You mean the fact that the Peace Conference is in danger of being attacked and you wanted to discuss a secret plan with us. Vali and I figured it out long ago." I said calmly as though it wasn't a big deal.

"Ughh I hate you." Azazel groaned as he grabbed the sake on the table and poured himself a cup. It was clear that today was going to be a long day and that Azazel was not looking forward to the conversation we were about to have. "It's as you said though. I received intelligence that the Khaos Brigade is going to attack us during the parade and I shared it with Michael and Zechs. The question now is what are they going to do and how are they going to do it." Azazel explained with his serious expression. I couldn't escape the supernatural and once again, things were getting interesting.

 **Next Chapter: Three Factions Meeting Begins**


	21. Chronicle 21

**Chronicle 21: The Three Factions Meeting begins**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main Girls: None**

(Issei P.O.V)

"Is your source reliable, Azazel?" I asked calmly. I had a good idea of who told him, but I had to be clever since Michael was there.

"Yes it is." Azazel replied with a groan.

"Whether it's reliable or not the fact remains that the Khaos Brigade is a threat that we must deal with. This is why you must attend the meeting Red Dragon." Michael said calmly. I groaned since I was sure Sirzechs was counting on the Brigade doing something.

"Unfortunately I have to leave, the other angels don't know I'm here and I need to keep the system going." Michael revealed before teleporting away.

"So now that Michael's gone it's time for the real meeting, isn't that right Azazel?" I said with a smirk as I looked towards the fallen angel leader.

Azazel saw my eyes and immediately dropped the guard he kept up while Michael was there, "So you figured it out huh?" Azazel groaned in resignation.

"You mean that your source is Vali and that he's a double agent within the Khaos Brigade; yeah that was obvious to me." I replied.

"How did you figure it out?" Vali wondered with an amused expression on his face.

"Don't worry about that but we have a bigger problem." Issei said sternly.

"What's that?"

I could answer the question but I decided to have some fun, "How much does your daughter tell you about the Occult Research Club's activities." I said cryptically wanting to see if Azazel figured out what I was getting at.

I could see the wheels of Azazel's mind turn at how to answer the question and finally his eyes widened, "So that's what their planning." Azazel replied. It was at times like this that I loved how intelligent Azazel was and Vali seemed to have the same idea in mind.

"It's annoying how easily you figured out their plan without even knowing who is going to attack?" Vali groaned.

"Thank you but we can discuss how brilliant I am later. What else does Vali have on our 'attackers'?" I asked knowing that the identity of his opponent would change the next section of the plans.

Azazel focused a magic circle and a manila folder appeared in front of him. "Based on Vali's intelligence the attack will be led by a group called the Old Maou Faction. This is all of the data I have on them." Azazel explained before handing me the folder.

It took me a few minutes to read over the data and I only had one question left, "Do you know which of the Old Maou faction is going to lead the attack Vali?"

"Yes, it's going to be Katarea Leviathan"

"I see" I replied with a smile on my face.

"What are you scheming Issei?" Vali wondered seeing the smirk on my face.

"Well" I said with a smile before explaining my plan. From the vicious smiles that appeared on both my face and Vali's it was clear that they agreed with my plan and approved of it. With that done it was time to work on some more behind the scenes action and I needed to make a quick phone call.

(Scene Skip)

"So what's the occasion this time Red Dragon Emperor?" Serafall said with a smile as she led me around her luxury suite. With a plan for the meeting now set, the next step for me was to arrange the future dealings and deal with a problem I had let fester for some time.

"It's time for me to call in my second favor." I replied remembering the deal I made with Serafall. Admittedly I never intended to use it in the first place but the situation with Katase was one I had to resolve.

"I see. So before we talk business would you like to enjoy the hot tub for a little? I'm sure you could use a break from everything." Serafall smirked. She's clearly been spying on the school again which annoys me slightly. Then again, who was I to turn down a hot tub with a gorgeous woman?

"Very well" I smirked. I was glad that I brought a swimsuit from home just in case.

"Excellent" Serafall replied as she went over to her room to change into her own swimsuit. After all she couldn't get in a hot tub in a business suit.

(Scene Skip)

" **Partner, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Ddraig wondered as we sat in the tub.** It had been five minutes since Serafall went to change and I was shocked that she took so long.

"With Katase working with Serafall I kill two birds with one stone. The first is I give Katase supernatural access but I keep her away from the battlefield."

" **Are you sure that it will be that simple?"**

"No but if I put her with Serafall then I keep her away from the battlefield. Something I failed to do with Murayama." I groaned. I paused my thought since it seemed like Serafall was on her way back at long last and I didn't want her overhearing me.

"Sorry I took so long" Serafall said as she arrived in the room.

"It's O-" I was about to say okay but I was stunned into silence; the reason being that Serafall wasn't in a swimsuit like I thought but she was completely naked. She didn't even wear a towel.

"You like" Serafall teased as she shook her body a bit.

"Yes I do" I replied. Sure I've seen her naked before but there was something beautiful about a girl who was as confident in her body as Serafall was and boy did she have a body. Rias was the only girl who came close to Serafall and Serafall had her beat big time in both looks and confidence.

"Good now let's get down to business." Serafall said happily.

"Alright" I replied as Serafall got in the tub and sat across from me. "I want you to take a friend of mine under your wing as an assistant." I said calmly. Little Issei was going nuts but I had to stay calm.

"Assistant and not apprentice." Serafall replied with an intrigued look on her face at my choice of words.

"Yes that's right. From the look on your face I take it you know who it is?" I questioned.

"Uh-huh. It's that kendo girl Katase isn't it." Serafall said with a smile. I was a bit annoyed that she figured it out so easily but I suppose it saved me some time.

"Yes it is. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were spying on me." I smirked.

"Not you but just like Sirzechs I'm very curious about the people my sister interacts with. Unlike Sirzechs I'm far more subtle." Serafall revealed. I wasn't surprised by that but it was unnerving that she was this good. Then again I had a feeling Serafall's personality was an act to begin with.

"How terrifying" I said nonchalantly.

"What" Serafall wondered as she reached over to turn up the heat on our tub. Of course she also did that to get me even more in the mood, a rather transparent play.

"Sona is intelligent, but you're on a whole different level from her. I'd wager you use the magical girl outfit so people would underestimate you."

"Yep and it works most of the time. You'd be amazed how easy it is to manipulate people's perception of you."

"Considering my own exploits that's not true." I reminded her.

Serafall smiled before saying, "Maybe not as much as you think. My sister had you figured out?" Serafall replied.

"If that was true then why was I able to mess with her so easily when it came to the matters with Rias?" I retorted. If Sona had me figured out then our game would've been far more interesting. The fact that she gave in so easily was a bit of a letdown. I reminded her.

"Ugh! You got me there" Serafall groaned in reply. I'm sure watching me toy with her sister wasn't very fun.

"Anyway, are you going to accept Katase as your assistant?" I wondered since that was the reason for the visit.

"Uh-huh, we had a deal after all" Serafall smiled.

"Excellent" I replied. With my business done I wanted to get home so I could take a nap before Irina came back. As I got out Serafall grabbed my hand rather hastily in fact.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" Serafall said with mock anger.

"Well with our business finished I was going to go home." I replied with a smile.

"Hmph. Some pervert you are." Serafall huffed as she let go of my hand.

"Excuse me" I replied in mock annoyance.

"Here I am naked in a hot tub and yet you want to leave. I doubt those two buddies of yours would be this dismissive." Serafall taunted as she got up to the edge of the tub in order to reveal her pussy.

" **You're not gonna fall for this are you?" Ddraig wondered in annoyance.**

'Nope' I replied mentally. "You're right Lady Leviathan but unlike my buddies I've enjoyed your body before and since I got what I came for I'm going to leave." I teased before walking over to my bag and using my magic circle to leave. I was a bit surprised that she didn't follow me but knowing Serafall she'd come up with something to make me pay for that later. With Katase's place secured there was one more task left.

(Scene Skip)

The day of the peace conference had arrived but I decided to stay in for morning training and simply visit Gasper since he was the most important piece of the plan. When I arrived at Gasper's room I walked in and cast a privacy barrier that would prevent Akeno or Rias from interrupting. "Are you up Gasper?" I said calmly. The door to his coffin opened and my pupil peaked out. He was still in the girl's uniform but that was a minor annoyance.

"Yea what's up? You never come to visit me when we're not training." Gasper replied nervously.

"Well it's because I wanted to tell you about something and this stays with us." I replied.

"Okay" Gasper replied clearly understanding that this was serious. I took the time to explain what was going to happen and the role I needed him to play. "That's all really scary." Gasper said nervously.

"Yes it is but if you trust me I'll ensure that you're just fine" I replied confidently.

"I'll trust you." Gasper replied.

"Good" I said calmly before leaving. With everything else in place I just had to get through class.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving at class I was met by the annoyed stares of Irina and Murayama. Irina because I've been so secretive recently and Murayama because I wasn't at morning training. Of course my focus was on tonight since the three factions meeting was far more important than those minor annoyances.

"Issei Hyoudou and Katase Kozuki, please come to the principal's office. I repeat, Issei Hyoudou and Katase Kozuki, please come to the principal's office" a voice announced from the loudspeakers.

"Issei what the hell did you do!" Irina screamed at me. She was right to be angry, typically I only dealt with the student council and Sona, for the principal to summon me directly was a curious matter and to bring Katase along certainly caught me off guard.

"I have no clue. The perverted Trio's been finished with for months." I replied.

"Well let's get going. Whatever it is it can't be good" Katase said nervously. She was right and the only other thing they could've caught us for would be us having sex in the classroom but they would've got us for that long ago.

"Right" I replied as we made our way to the principal's office. I had a feeling this was going to be more annoying than dangerous.

(Scene Skip)

'You have GOT to be kidding me.' I thought to myself as Katase and I showed up to the principal's office. I wasn't bothered by the principal but by the person next to him. A person I never expected to come to Kuoh.

"Umm principal who's the woman next to you?" Katase said nervously.

"This is Serafall Shitori. She's the older sister of President Sona and she's going to be your classrooms new homeroom teacher starting Monday." the principal revealed. This was her payback and man was it something.

"I see" Katase replied as she turned towards me in confusion. I couldn't blame her since it meant that the person who she was going to work with had arrived and was right in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two." Serafall said calmly hiding our real relationship, much to my amusement. I had to admit that this appearance of Serafall's was pretty impressive. It wasn't the blue business suit that surprised me but it was the fact that Serafall's hair was out of her typical twintails and was halfway down her body. It made for a stunning appearance.

"Wait a minute, why are we the ones doing the tour if Serafall is President Sona's sister?" Katase questioned. It was a logical question for a normal person but Serafall typically isn't logical.

"Well Ms Kozuki you're the class representative and you and Mr. Hyoudou was the source of many problems. I simply wanted to make sure that any issues you two had were gone.

"Okay" Katase groaned. She knew there was more to it than this and so did I. In a way I was looking forward to Sona's expression when she finds out her sister was going to be a teacher coming here.

"Shall we go" Serafall said calmly. I was certainly looking forward to the tour and no doubt Serafall wouldn't disappoint.

(Scene Skip)

"Excuse me guys but there's one more thing I want to do" Serafall said with a smile as the tour came to an end. By some minor miracle we finished the tour without running into anybody from the supernatural and the tour had taken up most of the morning.

"Where would you like to go now, Lady Leviathan?" Katase asked innocently. I was surprised she called Serafall Lady Leviathan but considering their future roles I suppose it made sense.

"How about we go to the rooftop? This is a private conversation after all." Serafall said with a smile. Both Katase and I nodded our approval before we made our way through the school yet again. We were lucky that we avoided Sona and Rias but something else was bothering me.

"Hey Serafall how the hell has nobody noticed your presence at the school?" I questioned. The fact that I couldn't sense her when she first arrived shocked me. Hell the fact that nobody from the supernatural had confronted us shocked me.

"Because I know far more powerful seals then you do Zero-chan and I'm using one on my body to hide my aura." Serafall teased.

"What's with the Zero-chan" Katase wondered causing me to groan.

"When she's not acting as a Devil King, Serafall is the famous cosplayer Milky. I ran into her at the cosplay convention last week and I was dressed as Zero." I explained.

"Seriously" Katase said in disbelief.

"Uh-huh but that's another story for another day" Serafall smiled as we arrived at the rooftop and after walking through the door felt Serafall unseal her power and cast a powerful barrier that was far beyond even me. It was proof that for all of her silliness and everything else Serafall was still a Devil King.

"So what now Lady Leviathan?" I asked with a slightly knowing smile.

"Well I figured you could properly introduce me to my new student." Serafall smiled before casting a magic circle of her own. Gone, were the long hair and business suit and now the pink Cosplay outfit and familiar twin tails of Serafall Leviathan were back. The new appearance certainly took Katase by surprise.

"Wait a minute. You're one of the rulers of Hell, and you wear THAT all day" Katase said in disbelief. Serafall pouted a bit at the words and I had a hearty laugh at Serafall's expense

"When you're as powerful as Serafall is, you can do whatever you want." I said between chuckles.

"Anyway" Serafall said having regained her composure. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Kozuki and I do look forward to working with you. Serafall said calmly before revealing her real power. Impressively Katase endured a fair bit of power before fainting this time leaving me to explain everything yet again.

"Did you really have to do that Serafall" I groaned.

"She questioned my strength." Serafall retorted.

"You would too if you saw somebody wearing that outfit." I groaned.

"What now?" Serafall questioned.

"You go home and prepare for the meeting while I wait for Katase to wake up." I groaned.

"Aww can't I have a quickie first?" Serafall pouted.

"No" I replied sternly. Serafall tried to use the puppy dog eyes but I wouldn't give in.

"Fine" Serafall pouted before leaving. As I stood there waiting I couldn't help but wonder if all the sex was worth the headache.

"Issei keep hammering my ass" Katase mumbled out of nowhere. The thought was enough to make me chuckle.

" **Definitely worth the headache" Ddraig said out loud.**

"Oh yea" I smirked. I was definitely gonna use that against her later on.

(Scene Skip)

"Are you ready to go Issei" Irina told me as she helped me put my clothes on for the meeting. By the time Katase woke up class was over and I had to take a grumpy Katase to practice. I had to tell her not to come to the meeting tonight because of the impending attack and although she was mad I promised I'd make it up to her this weekend. Needless to say when I arrived at the ORC Irina was pissed. After we got home she forced me to tell her about why I was gone all day and I told her about Serafall.

"Yea yea" I groaned. Irina was in her exorcist robes with the blue skintight battle suit underneath. As for me I was wearing a new outfit that Irina came up with for me with a little help from Momo. It was a dark black robe with red stripes down the middle and a dark red mantle with 4 plates coming out of each side, (Similar to Sirzech's outfit but a different color scheme) I had to admit it was pretty fancy and I wore it.

"So what are you planning for tonight?" Irina wondered much to my annoyance.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"You accepted the outfit FAR too easily and it makes me think you're up to something." Irina answered before giving me the stink eye. While Serafall's puppy eyes didn't work, Irina's stink eye certainly did.

"Ughh! Fine I'll tell you" I groaned before revealing everything. Needless to say Irina was pissed.

"If you weren't so good in bed, I'd stab you with Ascalon right now. You're out of your freaking mind Issei Hyoudou." Irina said angrily. Apparently her dad arranged for Irina to get Ascalon in order to help us get stronger because of the loss of Excalibur, Xenovia still had Durandal but Irina had nothing.

"Sorry but it was hush hush" I replied.

"I'll get Xenovia" Irina groaned knowing that there was nothing she could do at this point. Then again I'm pretty sure the others will be pretty pissed when they find out.

(Scene Skip)

(Rias P.O.V)

The time had arrived for the meeting between the three factions and I was nervous as ever. Because Issei wasn't finished with his training Gasper was waiting with Koneko in the clubroom and I was waiting outside of the room where the conference would be held. "Are you ready, everybody?" I asked my peerage nervously.

"Rias will you relax. This will be easy." Akeno responded.

"She's right Lady Rias." Ravel Phenex said next to me. Asia Kiba and Murayama all shared their sentiments which made me feel better.

"I hope so." I replied knowing that it was going to be a long day. As I opened the door to the conference hall, my nerves returned as I saw my brother and Lady Leviathan sitting down with Michael and Azazel. It looks like Raynare and Vali were behind Azazel while similarly Sona and Momo were with Serafall. Sona Momo and Raynare were in their uniforms, Raynare having returned to her fallen angel body, and Vali was in his classic leather outfit. The three faction leaders were all in professional outfits including Serafall which shocked me a little bit. The only people missing were Issei and the church girls.

"Ahh glad you could make it girls." my brother said calmly. His professionalism was there for all to see and although I didn't show it, I was much calmer.

"Any idea when the Red Dragon will get here." Azazel said snarkily. His nonchalance, clear for all to see.

"Aww come on dad who knows how long that jackass is going to take. He's probably decided that screwing one of those human girls is more important than our peace conference." Raynare quipped. There was a fair bit of jealously in that voice which I understood since Issei had plenty of girls to hook up with supernatural or otherwise.

"You're just mad that he hasn't hooked up with you since our little orgy huh Yuuma. The little fallen all caught up in her feelings" Momo retorted. The fact she used Yuuma instead of her real name was intentional.

"Watch it girlie" Raynare replied angrily. I could tell things were about to get worse until the door opened and Issei arrived with Irina and Xenovia next to him.

"Now now Raynare, you need to calm down. We're here to make peace not fight over petty arguments." Issei of all people said whimsically before vanishing in a show of speed. I looked on in disbelief as he appeared behind Raynare and blatantly groped her breasts right in front of her father.

"What's wrong with you?" Raynare cursed as she reached back to punch him before he moved back to Irina's side again.

"I ask him that all the time" Irina groaned.

"Pay up Issei. She said something after all." Azazel smirked. Wait a minute, what just happened.

"Uhh dad you wanna tell me what's going on?" Raynare asked in disbelief.

"Well we made a bet the other day that you would say something during the meeting about Issei and his human girlfriends if he showed up late." Azazel smirked.

"Spare me." Issei replied before focusing his magic and handing Azazel a briefcase.

"Nice doing business with you" Azazel replied.

"Uhh do we really want to know?" Michael asked out of nowhere.

"No" Issei Vali Irina and Azazel all said at the same time. The fact that they all agreed on something was terrifying but it was the nonchalance in their voices that unnerved me even more.

"Anyway with all of that out of the way let's get down to business." Sirzechs said calmly.

"Sounds good and I'll start with a simple mea culpa." Azazel replied.

"I'm surprised you're so nonchalant about that" Serafall asked in shock. Like everyone else, Serafall wondered why the leader of the fallen angels would be so calm.

"Kokabiel was a problem for years but I couldn't do anything without causing a whole lot of crap within the Grigori. It meant that I had to wait for him to move and when he did I'd deal with him." Azazel replied nonchalantly. His complete dismissal of the problem was outstanding and although I was furious, somebody else made their thoughts known.

"And yet they wonder why I tried to avoid the supernatural for so long." Issei said out of nowhere.

"Excuse me" Serafall said angrily. Her reaction was fairly surprising all things considered.

"With all due respect Lady Leviathan and to everybody in this room the supernatural world is an utter disaster and the blame comes to the leaders in this very room." Issei explained. I was furious that he could call us out like that but I was curious what he meant.

"Care to explain Issei?" Azazel wondered. I shared his sentiments actually.

"The peace is basically a three way cold war where half the world is trying to avoid war while the other half is trying to give their side the advantage for when somebody finally does something. Just look at Kiba for example." Issei said harshly. Everybody in the room knew he was referring to the Holy Sword project which was a low blow.

"Issei what are you saying! Lord Michael would have never allowed the Holy Sword project to happen had he known it existed." Irina exclaimed.

"Well duh! Then again Michael can't see everything but Michael is relatively blameless in all of this. Keep in mind that Raynare was able to get a team of fallen angels and exorcists into an abandoned church in the middle of a territory run by two high class devils and act for weeks without any reply." Issei retorted.

"That's not fair Issei and you know it." Sona replied most likely to defend me and her in a sense.

"Sona you and I both know that if you guys wanted to you could've easily taken out Raynare and her team and do so without many issues at all. Sadly you were more concerned with dealing with Rias's idiot fiancée and hoped that the fallen angels would mind their own business." Issei retorted.

"Uhh dude isn't his sister right there." Vali reminded us. Ravel was put in the spot briefly until Issei spoke again.

"Yea but Ravel knows I'm right and the other devils will agree with me. All he needed to do was wait for Rias to become an adult and he'd marry her no questions asked. Instead he got hasty and rushed the event and now not only does he have no fiancée but his reputation in the devil world is down the toilet." Issei replied harshly. Ravel didn't say a word which was pretty telling all things considered.

"As much fun as it is hearing you dress down somebody, can we get back to your whole theory about the supernatural disaster." Azazel deadpanned.

"Ahh…right" Issei said sheepishly. "Anyway, you're in a perpetual cold war and half the people want to end the war while the other half wants to start it. So anytime something bad happens, you take the nuclear route in order to keep the peace. Then again I suppose Rias is the beneficiary of that, at least out of everybody in this room." Issei said coldly.

"Choose your next words carefully Hyoudou" my brother said angrily. I couldn't blame him for being mad.

"Oh come on Sirzechs, look at Rias's peerage and even you can't deny that Rias got pretty lucky, Kiba is a survivor of a Church project that never should've gotten as far as it did. Koneko is a nekomata who was with another peerage until her sister decided to save her from a life of torture and got punished for it, genius move by the way. Akeno is the daughter of a cadre and a shrine maiden who abandoned one side of her family because of the stupidity of the other. Asia is a nun who was excommunicated by the church for doing what she was trained to do and being the victim of a devilish plot. Finally there's Murayama whose father is a retired exorcist who left his old life just for his daughter to realize her powers and join up with Rias in order to be more useful to me. Oh well, what do I know? Oh wait, I'm the Red Dragon Emperor and I'm really only a part of this world because my childhood friend left me to serve a church that hid a crucial fact from her and pretty much all of its believers. A fact I found out the hard way" Issei said coldly. As horrible as his words were he was pretty much right. I didn't understand the Irina bit but that was between them.

"Man you don't hold back" Vali said in disbelief. It was a sentiment shared by most of the group and a pretty scary one that Issei was so cynical.

"Umm not to interrupt but what did you mean about Asia's excommunication." Michael said in shock. Quickly thinking back on his tirade he said Asia was excommunicated for doing what she was trained to do and… devilish plot. Oh no he can't be suggesting.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Issei asked in disbelief before staring at a guilty looking Irina.

"I knew that she left us but I didn't know the circumstances." Michael said innocently.

"Asia found a young man in front of her church injured and did what she always did, which was heal him with her sacred gear like she had so many others. She had no idea that the young man was a devil and somebody saw him fly away and it caused a massive stink." Issei explained.

"You said that this was a devilish plot. You're not suggesting." Sona said nervously.

"Exactly, the devil that Asia saved was there on purpose. He was also the one who helped bring her to Kuoh in order to obtain her as a member of his peerage. Raynare would get her sacred gear and he would get a new servant." Issei said coldly. Everybody turned towards a shocked Raynare.

"Don't look at me. Most of that crap was done by Kokabiel and Freed. I was just the figurehead since I could use my political position to save my ass if worst came to worst." Raynare protested.

"I see" Michael replied solemnly. Asia was merely a puppet and like Issei said none of us did anything. Hell I made her a devil because of my need for a healer.

"So what would you have us do Issei?" Serafall asked out of nowhere. It was a good question given everything he said and how brutal he was.

"Isn't it obvious? Make ACTUAL peace. Despite everything I've said, the people in this room manage to get along relatively well. Sure the occasional stupid argument happens but we're teenagers. Get rid of the people who are just waiting for the next war and the problem is solved." Issei said bluntly.

"In other words, instead of what amounts to a non-aggression pact, we make a lasting peace and then deal with the people who want war once they show themselves." Azazel said with a very knowing smile.

"Exactly." Issei replied. I had a bad feeling that they knew something we didn't. All of the sudden there was a massive explosion over by the clubroom which shook all of us.

"Gasper, Koneko. No!" I cried out as I dropped to my knees.

 **Next Chapter: Attack of the Khaos Brigade.**


	22. Chronicle 22

**Chronicle 22: Attack of the Khaos Brigade**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls: None**

(Azazel P.O.V)

As I watched the Gremory Princess fall to the ground in shock I did feel slightly guilty. After all she no doubt believed that something had happened to her rook and her new bishop but I wasn't convinced.

"Calm down Rias." Issei said calmly. To act so cold under the circumstances was rather impressive and that meant he did something.

"How can you say that Issei? I just lost two servants to an enemy I didn't see coming. As their king this is a big deal to me" Rias screamed out. Everyone else was looking at him in horror but one person was much calmer, at least for a moment.

"You're a real asshole Issei you know that? You should've told us about that" the Sitri heiress said with a look of spite on her face. It seems she figured out what happened much to my amusement.

"At least somebody realized what happened." Issei smirked. Yea this kid was good.

"What's going on Sona? What did Issei do?" Rias sputtered.

"The reason why Issei was late was that he took Koneko and Gasper somewhere else in order to protect them. He probably left dragonic clones disguised as the two of them in order to fool whoever was coming into thinking they were still here." Sona said angrily.

"Bingo and explained perfectly." Issei replied with a smile on his face. This guy is good and I find it hilarious.

"You bastard? How could you do that" Rias scowled as she raised her left hand and went to slap him on the face. Unsurprisingly Rias's hand was stopped by a scowling Issei.

"Like I said Rias, CALM DOWN. Deception is a natural part of the supernatural world" Issei growled focusing his killing intent for a second and it worked. This kid is something else and he never ceases to amaze me.

"Uhh guys, we have company. Save your arguments for later" the silver haired girl with Sona Sitri said nervously. Looking outside tons of magicians had arrived in weird black capes. Clearly the Khaos Brigade is making their move just as Sirzechs predicted.

"Oh goodie, cannon fodder. As if this couldn't be more boring" Issei said with a sarcastic smile. I had to agree with him. This was a classic move and it couldn't have been more boring.

"What do you mean fodder? These magicians look pretty strong" Rias asked in confusion. How the hell is Zech's little sister this stupid.

"War Tactic 101. Always send a first wave of cannon fodder aka fighters who aren't strong enough to do any major damage but are strong enough to wear down the heavy hitters because they take a long time to beat. Then when the heavy hitters are weakened you send in your own heavy hitters to overwhelm them" Issei replied in boredom.

"So Issei rock paper scissors for who gets to kill them" Vali said with a smirk. The fact that he was so willing to fight these guys was a pleasant surprise.

"Nope I'll take the cannon fodder. Whenever the heavy hitter comes your ability to divide power is way more useful." Issei replied before donning his balance breaker and flying out to deal with the warriors.

"Forgive me for speaking out Lucifer-sama but did you know that this attack was coming." Sona Sitri asked bluntly. That caught me off guard since I thought we hid it well. The girl was every bit as smart as Issei thought she was.

"Sona how dare you!" Serafall said angrily at the accusation. What she was saying was a dangerous accusation no doubt about it.

'Yes I did" Sirzechs admitted. He knew that there was no point in hiding it.

"So why didn't you inform us of it." Sona wondered.

"Because if I did you would react differently and it might tip the Khaos Brigade off." Sirzechs replied with the nonchalance expected of a Devil King

"I see" Sona replied in understanding.

"Wait a minute you guys knew this was coming but didn't tell me. What gives" Serafall pouted. Oh right and then there was Serafall.

"We didn't tell you Serafall because you're hasty or do you remember your threat to attack heaven because of the Holy Sword event." Sirzechs said bluntly. Considering Serafall's personality I wasn't surprised but to see Sirzechs be so cruel was impressive. Michael was slightly shocked that Serafall would be that rash but considering Michael never interacted with her I couldn't blame him.

"Ughh now I see what Issei means. You guys are utterly ridiculous" Irina groaned. All of us waited a few more minutes for Issei to finish off the cannon fodder and sure enough five minutes later he was done.

"What did I miss?" Issei said sarcastically upon his return. His nonchalance was disturbing but considering what I knew of the kid it wasn't surprising. The dragon piece that he used was an incredibly dangerous gift and it was a good thing that Grayfia arranged for it. The fact that he took out the group so easily was impressive and it made me wonder what would've happened had Zechs not offered the piece to the kid and what kind of power would be hidden from the world.

"Sirzechs decided to keep the fact that he knew about this attack a secret." Irina replied for the group.

"Oh that's all." Issei replied.

"Of course. You knew about the attack and that's why you took Gasper and Koneko" Irina replied. I had to admit the girl had spunk and I can see why he slept with her.

"Not bad. I would've won faster but hey it was good for you." Vali teased. Issei could only respond with the middle finger which was almost childish but expected of the pair.

"If you two don't mind I'd very much like to know where Koneko and Gasper are." Sona Sitri spoke up reminding the group of the original problem.

"She's right. Where are my servants?" Rias replied angrily. The fact that Issei had acted without her knowing must've pissed her off something fierce.

"I'd love to tell you but" Issei paused as a magic circle appeared in front of them. "We have company." I looked on as Katarea Leviathan appeared in front of the group. She was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had purple eyes. Her low cut outfit was calling out to me and I was definitely gonna fight her. Sorry Vali but I need to show off once in a while

"I guess the first wave failed. Elite warriors my ass" Katarea groaned as she realized that she was the only one there.

"Explain yourself Katarea" Serafall growled out. Well as much as Serafall could growl.

"I've decided to change everything and I'm going to start by eliminating you fake Maou." Katarea growled.

"It's finally my turn to fight." Vali said with a smile. His battle maniac instincts aside, Vali would be an interesting opponent for the Leviathan descendant. However it wasn't yet time for Rias and gang to see the depths of Vali's powers.

'"Sorry Vali but I think I'll take this one. Katarea is a little too strong for you" I said out loud deciding that this was my time.

"You're gonna fight, well alright then" Vali said in disbelief.

"Yep" I replied with a smile.

"By all means" Vali smiled.

"Holy shit Dad's actually gonna fight." Raynare said in disbelief.

"Is it that rare? I mean he IS the leader of the fallen angels." Rias said calmly.

"Yea but my dad's the definition of a pacifist. I've never once seen him fight anybody" Raynare deadpanned.

"Come on now guys that's unfair." I groaned. Sure I didn't fight very often but I was still a powerful opponent. The fact that my own daughter seemed to underestimate me definitely hurt.

"Uhh so are we gonna fight or not?" Katarea wondered in confusion.

"Yeah we are" I smirked as I unfurled my wings and flew out. This was certainly gonna be fun.

(Narrator's P.O.V)

Everybody looked on in shock as the typically calm leader of the fallen angels prepared for battle. "Umm are you sure this is a good idea?" Rias asked nervously wondering if this was the right move.

"He's my own father but I have to agree with you there Red. Everything I heard about my dad said that he was a pacifist. This seems stupid." Raynare replied.

"And that is why you fail Raynare." Issei said coldly much to everybody's shock.

"Care to repeat that Issei dear?" Raynare said angrily a holy spear at her side.

"Well let me ask you a simple question? Kokabiel never liked the idea that Azazel pulled out of the Great War and he's been sneaking around for all this time. He even put you in the crossfire in order to shake Azazel."

"What's your point" Raynare growled having been reminding of how Kokabiel had manipulated her.

"If he was so adamant that Azazel's actions were wrong why didn't he attack Azazel himself? I mean the Old Maou faction keeps going against Sirzechs so why didn't Kokabiel do the same."

Raynare gasped at the revelation but before she could say something Vali spoke up, "Azazel is far stronger then you realize Raynare. When I was growing up I had almost 1000 battles with him and about 200 with my balance breaker awakened. Yet I've never once beat your father" Vali revealed.

"Impossible you're the White Dragon Emperor. You can just reduce his power." Rias exclaimed.

"Yes but even Divine Dividing has its weaknesses and Azazel is not only powerful but he's smart." Vali explained.

"But-" Rias started to say before Issei interrupted.

"Just shut up and watch Rias. The fact that you don't get what we've been talking about shows you have a long way to go." Issei chided. Rias huffed but turned to the sky like everybody else. What they missed was the smile on the faces of the other leaders. They knew something the rest of the group didn't.

Up in the sky Katarea looked focused as she prepared to fight a still nonchalant Azazel, "So what now. I'm sure you're not going to challenge me without doing anything."

"Naw. I've got a little something ready but I won't need it." Azazel said confidently as he began to focus his power.

"I'll show you." Katarea growled as she fired an attack with her staff.

"Pitiful" Azazel smirked as he easily dodged the attacks. No matter what Katarea tried Azazel would easily dodge the attacks and as time went on Katarea was getting frustrated.

"Dammit stay still." Katarea huffed angrily her latest attack.

"If you insist." Azazel smirked deciding it was finally time for a little fun.

"Finally. At last I get to take you to take this seriously." Katarea said with a smile but Azazel was gone.

"Don't regret it later" Azazel smirked from behind Katarea. In that one second Azazel had gotten behind the Leviathan mage in a pure show of speed and nobody realized it.

"Impossible" Rias and Raynare both exclaimed. It was a sentiment shared by most of the group.

"I told you the guy was powerful. I mean seriously Vali was raised by the guy and considering how strong Vali was you knew that he had to get impressive martial arts training."

Raynare looked at the display stunned, "If he was this strong to begin with why did he withdraw from the war. Especially with… you know" Raynare wondered speaking about the death of God.

"Because he knew that the war continuing was bad for everybody." Michael spoke up causing the group to stop looking at the battle.

"How was it bad for everybody? The fallen angels were winning?" Raynare exclaimed.

"Careful Yuuma you're starting to sound like Kokabiel" Issei warned making sure to use her nickname for the point.

"But it's true!" Raynare pouted.

"Let me ask you a question Raynare and listen carefully when I say this." Vali spoke up. "How do you think God died in the first place?"

"What!" Sirzechs Michael and Serafall all replied in shock. Vali's words shook them for some reason and nobody knew why.

"What do you mean? During the final battle of the war God and the Devil King fought a classic battle and both killed each other." Raynare explained.

"Yes but how is that possible. It's common knowledge that devils had a massive weakness for light magic and God, being the presence he is, would've had the strongest light energy of all."

"What are you saying Vali!" Irina yelled out angrily. It was clear that Irina knew what he was getting at.

"I'm saying that-" Vali started to say something but interrupted by a scream from above.

"What are you doing you pervert." Katarea screamed causing everybody to look up and the reactions to what they saw were different depending on who you spoke to.

"Are you freaking kidding me dad." Raynare exclaimed.

"Yep, they're definitely good buddies." Irina groaned. After all what was happening was something straight out of Issei's playbook.

"Oh brother" Michael said with a hand on his face.

"HAHAHA" Issei laughed. The reason they were laughing is that for some reason Azazel was groping Katarea.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. Seeing these lovely beauties in front of me I couldn't resist." Azazel smirked as he continued to fondle her chest.

"You bastard how can you treat me this way." Katarea tried to say angrily but couldn't help but moan.

"Way to go Azazel and here I thought you spent so much time with machines because you didn't like women." Issei teased causing the whole group to sweatdrop.

"I heard that Hyoudou and I can hear everything you guys say" Azazel yelled out stopping his groping before moving away from Katarea.

(Issei P.O.V)

'Hey Ddraig, it seems like Vali struck a nerve.' I said to my partner after Azazel's strange words.

" **What do you mean Vali? I would've thought your comments" Ddraig replied in shock.**

'It probably did but Azazel just said that he could hear us which means he heard Vali's words about God. I'll bet that he only groped Katarea to prevent Vali from revealing a big time secret' Issei replied. We would've spoken more but clearly Katarea had enough of Azazel's games.

"It's time to make you pay for that Azazel." Katarea growled as she prepared to fight again.

"Sure sure but how about you face a little friend of mine." Azazel replied as he reached into his robe for something. I resisted the urge to say something but when he pulled out a purple sphere with a gold cylinder above it I was curious what he was planning.

" **Partner your old friend has been hiding a hell of a secret." Ddraig said in shock.**

"So you know what that is huh?" I replied curious what plan Azazel had cooked up.

" **Yes and it'll make things very interesting" Ddraig replied.**

"Go Downfall Dragon Spear." Azazel shouted out. Everybody looked on in shock as a golden armor appeared around Azazel the powerful aura coming from it surprising me.

"What is that?" Katarea asked nervously.

"Your doom" Azazel smirked as he vanished yet again before delivering a thundering punch to Katarea's gut. Everyone watched in shock as the Leviathan heir fell to the ground badly injured from the attack.

"That had to hurt" I winced. Man I could hear the thud from here.

"Tell me about it." Vali smirked as Azazel slowly made his way to seal Katarea's powers so they could interrogate her.

"Now Katarea, I'll have you tell us all we need to know about the Khaos Brigade." Azazel smirked as he dispelled his armor and flew down towards the Leviathan heiress. The battle was over and with a new prisoner things had turned in our favor.

"I don't think so" Katarea growled as she shocked everybody by shooting up and extending her arms in order to grab Azazel.

"Dammit" Sirzechs cursed.

"Father!" Raynare exclaimed.

"Well this sucks. I should've known better." Azazel groaned. Katarea had him trapped and he knew it. I had to admit I was impressed by Katarea's skill and her ability to trick Azazel.

"You're finished Azazel. I'm going to explode and take you with me." Katarea growled before glowing with energy. To most of the group, this was a problem but not for me.

"We have to do something. My dad is going to die" Raynare said nervously. Well how about that. I guess she cares about her dad after all.

"Big brother" Rias screamed hoping that Sirzechs could do anything.

"There's nothing we can do." Sirzechs groaned. Katarea had him trapped and everybody knew it.

"But" Raynare exclaimed.

"If we get closer to try to help him we'll get caught up in the explosion." Sirzechs replied. Unfortunately for us Sirzechs was right. What an annoyance and one we didn't see coming.

"Goodbye Leader of the Fallen angels." Katarea shouted out before exploding.

"FATHER!" Raynare screamed and fell to the ground in horror. The loss of her dad was far more than she could handle.

"Azazel" Michael cried out in a similar feeling of despair.

"Dammit why did you have to do go and die" Rias cried out. Everybody was teary-eyed at the loss of Azazel. Well everybody besides me and Vali.

"Hmm what did I miss" a voice shouted out as it opened the door. Everybody turned towards the entrance to see Azazel standing there perfectly unharmed as though nothing happened.

"FATHER!" Raynare cried as she flew over to him and grabbed him in a fiercesome embrace. It was a beautiful thing considering what was going on.

"What the hell!" Rias exclaimed.

"Oh did my clone die or something." Azazel said nonchalantly as he embraced his daughter. It was sorta touching in a backwards kinda way.

"YES!" Vali and I said at the same time. Both of us fought the urge to facepalm at his nonchalance.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I made the clone then." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"When did you make a clone Azazel" Sirzechs wondered.

"He did it when Katarea fell to the ground." Vali revealed.

"Yea I had a feeling that it might come in handy. Turns out I was right." Azazel smirked as he finally let go of his daughter.

"Ughh you guys are definitely friends." Irina groaned.

"I don't care. I'm just glad my dad is okay" Raynare said still torn about what was happening.

"Well now that the main battle is over I believe we were about to make peace." Azazel smirked.

"Absolutely" Sirzechs said happily. Everyone was relieved to see Azazel alive and with Katarea now dead the Old Maou faction had taken a heavy blow. This was a fantastic night for the three factions.

(Scene Skip)

While Sirzechs and the rest of the devils fixed Kuoh, I went over to my house to grab Gasper and Koneko in order to bring them back to the clubroom so Rias would calm down. "Thank god you guys are okay. I thought I lost you." Rias said tearfully as she hugged the pair of them. Most of the group looked on happily but I could feel Sona's fury at my antics.

"Now that everyone's together it's time to figure out what the next step is going to be. Sirzechs said calmly. Naturally with the new alliance each party could gain something but it was unclear of exactly what.

"I got it" I said calmly. A solution that would help out heavily.

"What do you have in mind Issei?" Irina asked nervously.

"Well how about this. Azazel can contribute his knowledge about sacred gears. After all if we have an enemy like this it is essential that we know just how dangerous they can be and there probably isn't a person in the three factions who knows more about sacred gears then Azazel. Sirzechs can contribute information on how to create evil pieces. Unlike Devils and Fallen Angels, there's no way to increase the amount of angels available to heaven."

"So what would you have the angels commit? After all devils cannot use Holy magic and fallen angels already have holy power." Michael wondered.

"Since we have the little matter of the devil traitor to deal with you can send us a list of anybody who the church has excommunicated over the last ten years and the incidents surrounding their excommunication. That way Sirzechs can cross reference them with the names of servants and we can find out who this traitor is." I suggested. Of course we already knew who it was but I couldn't tell Rias or Sona.

"That sounds good to me. I can also make it so Asia can pray like she used to without getting headaches. It's the least I can do for being negligent in her situation." Michael suggested.

"Thank you Lord Michael." Asia said tearfully. Clearly this was something she wanted.

"Good for you Asia" Irina said happily.

"She's right. The Lord can look after all of us now." Xenovia said calmly. I could tell the girls were about to pray so I stepped in.

"Before you start praying keep in mind that he hasn't adjusted the system yet." I warned the girls.

"Right" Irina said bashfully.

"Well since I'm already gonna offer sacred gear advice what if I join the ORC as an advisor. I can be yet another source of information for you guys." Azazel said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." Sirzechs replied.

"Not to me" Raynare protested. "I know how you are dad and I know that you'll go out of your way to embarrass me." I snorted a bit at this as did Sirzechs and Michael. Now that her father was alive Raynare was back to her usual self.

"Aww but it'll be fun Yuuma dear" Azazel said with a smile.

"Fine but just don't do anything incredibly stupid." Raynare pouted.

"I don't have a problem either way. I could use the help" Rias said happily. I guess with her servants back she was more agreeable. However there was one last piece of business to attend to at least for me.

'Hey Azazel can you hear me' I said mentally.

'Yea kid what's up.' Azazel replied.

'I need to have a word with you after everybody separates.' I said sternly.

'Got it.' Azazel replied. Azazel wasn't the type to grope out of nowhere. He did it in order to distract us and I wasn't gonna let him get away with it.

(Scene Skip)

After the meeting was over, everybody went their separate ways. However I stayed back in order to speak with Azazel about something very important. Once it was clear that nobody else was there Azazel spoke to me, "So what do you want Issei." Azazel asked with a rare stern expression on his face.

"Why did you grope Katarea, Azazel?" I asked bluntly.

"Did you see those puppies, I'd be an idiot not to go after them." Azazel teased. I glared at him slightly and he relented. "Fine I did it because I couldn't let Vali continue explaining his theory about God's death." Azazel revealed much to my amusement.

"He hit the mark didn't he? Before God came to the final battle he dealt with something extremely powerful didn't he" I replied with a smile. Something about the whole situation never sat right with me.

"Uh huh. Michael knows about it too. However it's an even greater secret then the death of God so we never bring it up." Azazel said calmly before casting a privacy barrier. He didn't want to risk somebody popping up and interrupting him.

"So what was God facing before he came to the decisive battle that weakened him so much." I asked calmly. This was the moment of truth.

"Ho! You said what instead of who! How did you know it was a what?" Azazel asked in shock.

"Because there are very few people that would actually attack the Biblical God and if they did it would've been mentioned in the stories in the bible." I replied frankly.

Azazel sighed before focusing himself, "You've heard of the Book of Revelations right?" Azazel said calmly. It seemed like a simple phrase but it had massive meaning to me.

"So the Beast of the Apocalypse is real" I gasped. Thanks to Irina I knew about the book of revelations and the legendary monster Trihexia but according to Irina it was simply a legend. If that was what God had to face then I could understand how he was weakened.

"Yes. That beast is very much real and very powerful. Trihexia's power rivals that of Great Red and Ophis. God was forced to deal with him and seal him away before he faced Satan and in a backwards way we needed that. The fact is that the Angels would've won the war had Trihexia got in the way." Azazel admitted.

"Well I'm not surprised." I replied. It goes along with everything Vali and I thought in our discussions on the subject.

"Listen carefully Issei I need you to promise me something?" Azazel said nervously.

"Don't reveal what I told you I got it?" I replied nonchalantly before heading home. Things were about to get extremely tedious and I didn't like it.

"So are you coming to final negotiations tomorrow?" Azazel said with a smirk. Over the years I had seen that smirk and it meant trouble was on the way.

"What do you mean final negotiations?" I wondered.

"Well it's more like I'm inviting Sirzechs Serafall and Michael over for drinks and to iron out details about our next move. We were going to do it during classes so I don't have to worry about my baby girl getting involved." Azazel replied with a grin on his face.

"I'm game." I replied. Sona had a soft spot for me and I could convince her to excuse my absences with my penis, ahh the glory of being a stud in bed.

(Scene Skip)

The next day I arrived at Azazel's house ready for anything possible dressed in a red jacket with a black t-shirt black pants and black sneakers that I used for casual off days. I told Irina that I wouldn't be in class for personal reasons and she accepted easily. I feel like she just lets me do what I want nowadays knowing she can't stop me. When I knocked on the door I found Azazel in a green long sleeved shirt and some black pants. Seems this was truly a casual visit. "Glad you could make it." Azazel said with a smirk.

"Of course, I can't refuse a request from the leader of the fallen angels." I smirked as I made my way inside. When I got inside I saw something that almost shocked me considering who was involved.

" **Unbelievable?" Ddraig exclaimed.**

I couldn't blame him after all the faction leaders were sitting down on Azazel's furniture in casual clothing. It was like a hangout for regular friends but on a much larger scale. On the long couch was Sirzechs in a black long sleeve shirt and cargo pants and Michael in a white muscle shirt and jeans. Sitting on a chair was Serafall Leviathan in a blue spaghetti strap shirt that showed off her ample cleavage and a matching knee length skirt. It was a side of all of the leaders that shocked me and anybody else. "Well I'll be damned. So you guys do have casual clothes." I smirked. I almost wanted to take a picture of Michael to show to Irina since the guy was surprisingly ripped.

"Aww come on now Issei. Even we have to take it easy once in a while." Serafall pouted.

"Yes but once in a while for you guys is what every couple of years." I said sarcastically.

"Well for me it's been a good 100 years. I can't say the same for Serafall Zaz or Sirzechs." Michael teased.

"True. I basically never work and knowing Serafall she probably doesn't do much work either." Azazel snorted.

"She doesn't really. Grayfia does most of the work and everybody knows it. She spends most of her time spying on her sister" Sirzechs groaned.

"You guys are so mean." Serafall pouted.

"So much for business." I groaned. I didn't know where to sit but Azazel clearly had an idea.

"Aww come on get a drink and sit with Serafall. We all know you're sleeping with her so you might as well sit with her now." Azazel smirked.

"Sounds good to me." Serafall smirked standing up. She clearly didn't mind admitting her tryst with me to everyone and since they didn't care and I didn't mind.

"Why not" I groaned. I went into a kitchen and grabbed a root beer before sitting on the couch. Unsurprisingly Serafall sat on top of me and now it was time for business.

"Well since each of us has our own representative already in place how are we gonna look after them." Michael said casually as he drank some sparkling water.

"Well I already said I was gonna become the advisor for the ORC so I'll become the science teacher." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"That's unfair. I wanted to become a teacher too, I even went on a tour and everything" Serafall pouted as she drank her grape soda.

"You're acting like we can't just make you a teacher as well." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"But So-tan will never agree with it." Serafall groaned.

"Then she doesn't have to know until it's too late. Hell you can hide Serafall's admission among Azazel's papers. Sona is smart but she hates paperwork like everybody else." I smirked. Pillow talk was so useful to learning weaknesses.

"And to think that I wanted my sister to get close to you." Sirzechs said in disbelief at my brutal plan.

"Hey it's not my fault. Rias was looking for a white knight but she found a red dragon." I teased as I finished off my root beer.

"Poor Irina. She speaks so highly of you and yet you're such a monster." Michael said nonchalantly.

"Ya know I never did figure out how you knew about me and Irina Lord Michael. I figured Old Man Touji kept it a secret." I replied.

"Who do you think gave him permission to reveal the death of God to you two when you were kids" Michael revealed. I sweatdropped slightly and Ddraig managed to get involved.

" **That was cold" Ddraig said happily and out loud since everybody knew about him.**

"Yo Red Dragon care to join us? I got plenty of drinks and I'm pretty sure you have a human form." Azazel joked.

" **Alcohol and fire breathers aren't a good mix." Ddraig deadpanned.**

"Good point" Azazel said nonchalantly. "Anyway with all the business settled it's time for us to get plastered." Azazel proceeded to hand out beers to everybody including me.

"Uhh you are aware your daughter will be coming back in a few hours from school right." I had to remind Azazel.

"Meh Raynare knows about Sirzechs and Michael can detox pretty damn quickly. You've got Ddraig and I'm sure you can handle Serafall." Azazel teased.

"Fine let's do this." I groaned as I took a swig. It was going to be a long day but considering that things were about to get really ugly, I couldn't blame him for having some fun.

 **Next Chapter: Return to Normal…. Sort of**


	23. Chronicle 23

**Chronicle 23 Return to Normal…. Sort of**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls: Rias Ravel Sona**

(Issei Hyoudou P.O.V)

Monday morning arrived and once again my day began with me waking up to two naked women in bed with me. This time it was Rias Gremory and Ravel Phenex and I was in Rias's king sized bed after a long night of passion.

"Good morning Lord Issei" Ravel said happily from my left side.

"Did you sleep well?" Rias added from my right side. The night before I went over to Rias's place for dinner as a means of apology for what happened with Gasper and Koneko. It was something Irina and Rias discussed while I was dealing with the faction leaders and naturally I approved. Amusingly enough Rias forgot that Ravel was supposed to come over that night and I ended up in a threesome with the two girls.

"Yes I did but shouldn't we get ready for school?" I wondered. Admittedly Rias's naked body was proving to be quite the tempting distraction.

"Yes but first I want you to give me my breakfast" Rias teased as she got up to move to the edge of the bed. It was obvious what was on the menu and I was okay with that.

 **LEMON START:**

Rias made her way to the edge of the bed hunting for my penis with hunger in her eyes. "After last night I'm surprised you want more Rias" I teased as got up slightly as Rias envelop my penis with her mouth, instantly managing to get 7 inches down without a problem

"Not bad" I moaned in approval.

"Don't forget about me Lord Issei." a now awake Ravel pouted as she grabbed my head and turned it towards her in order to smash her lips against mine. I was surprised by how fierce a kisser Ravel had become but considering that I rarely had sex with her I understood how desperate she was to get her Issei time. Between Ravel's fierce kiss and Rias blowjob I was having trouble maintaining myself. The fact I was a little tired didn't help.

"What's wrong Issei? The Red Dragon having trouble with two little girls" Rias teased as she started using her breasts.

Ravel stopped the kiss in order to continue, taunting me "But you know that's unfair Lady Rias. He just woke up." Ravel teased. They were getting on my nerves slightly but I was slowly waking up and once I was ready I was going to dominate both girls.

"You're right Ravel so why don't you wake him up." Rias teased with a sultry expression before resuming her work.

"Nice idea Rias." Ravel said before turning towards me. "Lord Issei please suck my breasts" Ravel said with a smile on her face as she moved my face towards her fairly large breasts.

"What are you up to Ravel?" I wondered curious why Ravel chose that particular method to wake me up.

"You know how Phenex tears act as a healing factor?" I nodded yes wondering what she was getting at. "Apparently the breast milk of Phenex women can do the same. Luckily for you, I can control my lactation to give you some milk if you make me feel good" Ravel suggested with a slight blush.

"Why not." I smirked as I latched onto Ravel's right breast eliciting a large scream from Ravel. These two were really going to regret this once I was at full strength.

"So good!" Ravel cried happily as I switched over to her left. For the next few minutes I continued to suck on her C cup breasts licking them with my tongue happily as milk finally leaked out from Ravel causing my strength to return.

"That's amazing Ravel" I said happily giving her a quick kiss on the lips before returning to her breasts.

"No fair you're not paying attention to me." Rias pouted as she continued to work her breasts on my shaft increasing her speed in order to get me to cum. It was actually comical that she was bothered by it since it was her idea.

"Well, make me cum and we can do something about that. You can only do so much from this position" I retorted.

"What about me" Ravel pouted before pressing her breasts back into my face.

"Don't worry Ravel we've got some time and thanks to you my energy is back" I smirked as I resumed playing with Ravel's breasts.

"Okay Lord Issei" Ravel replied happily. A few minutes later I reached my limit thanks to the constant pleasure.

"Rias I'm going to cum" I cried out happily.

"Give it to me Issei" Rias said happily. I soon obliged spraying my seed into her mouth. She tried to swallow all of my seed but my renewed energy made the orgasm too strong and she couldn't hold on.

"Give me some" Ravel said greedily as she began licking Rias's breasts.

"Kyaa! Ravel please don't do that!" Rias pleaded as the Young Phenex licked her all over.

"Now now, Ravel. The only one who can make Rias cum is me." I chastised sarcastically.

"Fine" Ravel pouted.

"So Issei who gets the next load" Rias said happily.

"Get on top of each other and you'll find out. It's time for the main event" I smirked getting off the bed so the girls could get into position.

"Okay" both girls said happily. A minute passed and Rias was on the bed with Ravel on top of her both girls exposing their soaked pussies. I have to admit that I didn't realize Ravel came earlier but considering how much I played with her breasts I shouldn't have been surprised.

"So Issei"

"Whose first?" the two girls said seductively each spreading their pussy for me.

"I choose…. Ravel" I said happily before slamming my hardened member into Ravel.

"Yessss!" Ravel cried out as I filled her to the brim

"Not fair" Rias pouted clearly wanting to be first.

"Shut her up Ravel" I instructed as I continued to move inside her.

"Yes Lord Issei" Ravel said happily before shocking the Gremory Princess by sealing her mouth with a kiss.

"Atta girl" I replied before thrusting into her yet again. I could tell Rias was angry since she hadn't received anything so far and it was time to do something about that.

"Okay Rias it's your turn" I smirked as I pulled out of Ravel temporarily.

"Oh come on Lord Issei." Ravel pouted having stopped her kiss

"I only have one penis." I shrugged.

"Yeahh!" Rias cried out glad to finally get her share of the fun.

"Here we go girls. Get ready for a little morning magic." I smirked as I began to thrust into Rias. For the next 10 minutes I alternated between Rias and Ravel hammering each girl's pussy for a minute before switching to the other. That way each of them can get their stimulation without complaining.

"So good Issei!" Rias cried out as I filed her to the brim having just switched. Any anger she may have had over what happened with Koneko and Gasper was long gone though I imagine that most of that was finished the night before.

"I'm ruined thanks to you" Ravel cried out clearly happy with getting to spend time with me. When you consider how our relationships started it was humorous seeing both girls crying out my name in pleasure. A few minutes later I reached my limit as I moved inside Ravel.

"I'm gonna cum soon girls" I said happily.

"Then I'm first" Ravel said happily.

"No me" Rias pleaded hoping that she could get that first and only load since we didn't have much time.

"Get ready girls" I said happily as I increased my speed to get to the grand finale. Looks like I was finishing inside Ravel which made sense since her breast milk was part of why I was wide awake right now.

"LORD ISSEI!"

"ISSEI!" Ravel and Rias cried out as each got their share of my load. Once I was done I had a chance to enjoy the two naked girls in front of me one last time.

"Nothing like threesomes in the morning" I said happily before grabbed my clothes and returning home. I only had 20 minutes until I had to leave and considering the fun ahead I definitely wanted to be in class on time.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

When I arrived in class I was amused to see that Murayama and Katase were both pouting. Murayama was mad because I skipped morning training and Katase glared at me most likely because she missed the meeting. Irina and Xenovia were both calm under the circumstances which might be the funniest part of it all. Of course the highlight was coming when the door opened and our teacher arrived.

"Holy shit what happened to the old man" Matsuda said in shock.

"Wait a minute that chick looks familiar" Motohama spoke out.

"What is she doing here?" Katase said in disbelief.

"It's nice to meet everybody. I'm your new homeroom teacher Serafall Shitori." Serafall said with a smile. Her outfit was surprisingly professional with a blue business suit with a black blouse underneath. She actually had her hair out of the pigtails and let it flow halfway down her body. I was impressed that she actually dressed professionally and damn she did look good.

"Wait a minute, are you related to President Sona." Alana spoke out in shock.

"That's right. President Shitori is my younger sister." Serafall said calmly.

"Holy shit! You're Milky the cosplayer" Motohama spoke out as he finally recognized her. Most of the class went crazy when they realized that Motohama was right.

"Yea that was something I did on the side when I was bored." Serafall replied shocking everybody that she admitted to that.

"Umm if you don't mind can I get an autograph?" Motohama asked timidly.

"Maybe in a week if you're a good student." Serafall teased.

"Moto is a terrible student. He's gotten better since we started dating but he's got work to do." Kiryuu joked.

"Not fair Kiryuu." Motohama complained.

"My my, what a possessive girlfriend." Serafall said with intrigue.

"Hey when you're dating a super perv you have to remind him that there's only one girl he can perv on." Kiryuu smirked. The whole class began to go crazy since it was a rare display for Kiryuu to show off her relationship.

"So what happened to the old guy?" Raynare asked in order to change the subject. I could tell that Raynare was pissed since she had no idea that this was coming.

"Apparently he won a cruise around the world and he left immediately. Don't worry I'll make sure you guys are ready for exams." Serafall shrugged nonchalantly.

"Lucky bastard" Matsuda groaned. Considering that Serafall and Azazel probably had something to do with it I agreed but then again I was looking forward to this.

"Anyway let's start class." Serafall said happily. The rest of the class went by without too much headache but I could see Irina glaring at me as though she believed I had something to do with what happened... which I obviously did.

(Scene Skip)

"So what the fuck is Serafall doing as a teacher?" Irina asked me as we walked to science class.

"Simple. She wanted a way to interact with Katase without getting her too involved in the supernatural nonsense." I replied.

"I get that you're having her work with Katase but you know this is reckless. The perverts recognized her as Milky. Who knows what else will happen." Irina complained.

'Well there's nothing I can do about that." I smirked. The best was to come since science class was where Azazel was waiting and that was going to be even more fun. Opening the door I saw Azazel and I could feel Irina's fury.

"Hello everybody, my name is Allister Amano and I'm your new science teacher." Azazel said with a smile. He was in a black suit with a white t-shirt and matching black pants. The dress shoes were a nice touch also.

'What the fuck are you doing here dad?" Yuuma said angrily. She assumed he would sneak onto campus once school was over but she clearly didn't expect this.

"Oh hi honey. Apparently your old teacher decided she had enough and decided to quit." Azazel replied.

"Is that so" Raynare said skeptically.

"Yes it is and right now I'm your teacher not your father so unless you want detention you'll get started on the experiment for the day" Azazel teased giving Raynare no room for argument. Though she did glare at me as she walked to her desk.

(Scene Skip)

After his brief introduction to the class and meeting everybody Azazel set us up in a two person experiment. Naturally I worked with Irina. "Wanna tell me something Issei?" Irina whispered angrily.

"Probably that I won't be able to join you for lunch." I replied nonchalantly. By now Sona has surely found out that Serafall is a teacher and I'm sure that she'll want somebody to vent to and by somebody I mean me.

"For somebody who keeps insisting that he doesn't care about the supernatural you sure get caught up in it a lot." Irina teased.

"Spare me" I groaned as I put down my stuff deciding to have a bit more fun. I shocked Irina and the rest of the class when I grabbed Irina and put her on my lap.

"Issei what are you, MMPH" Irina started to say before I slammed my lips against hers. Despite her initial resistance Irina eventually gave into the kiss and the whole class watched us kiss with various cheers and hollers.

"Go Issei!" Matsuda yelled happily.

"Go Irina" Murayama whispered but I heard it and it made me smile. After 2 minutes I finally stopped since we needed air and we needed to finish the experiment.

"So Mr. Hyoudou are you and your girlfriend done kissing each other?" Azazel teased.

"Well I wouldn't mind kissing her some more but we have class to finish." I replied causing the class to go crazy.

"When did you guys start dating?" Kiryuu asked in shock. It was a question that most of the class wondered since everyone assumed I was a bachelor after what happened with Yuuma. It was part of the reason Alana was so comfortable with me.

"Well Irina and I are childhood friends and we've been dating for about 3 years now." I said calmly.

"WHAT!" Matsuda and Motohama exclaimed since that meant we were dating during our friendship and they had no clue. They weren't the only shocked ones.

"So what about all the peeping with the kendo club?" Katase asked. Of course she knew about the open relationship but had to keep up appearances.

"Well Irina and I had an open relationship and considering she went to school in England I didn't see her very often." I said nonchalantly.

"I was loyal to the perverted jerk but it seems like he wasn't acting like a good boyfriend." Irina pouted with a massive blush on her as she got off my lap clearly annoyed by the PDA.

"As amusing a topic as this was, we have an experiment to finish everybody." Azazel reminded the class. There was no doubt in my mind that lunch break would prove to be very entertaining. Shame I was going to be with Sona as Irina dealt with all the drama.

(Scene Skip)

When lunch arrived I expected that Sona would summon me somehow and sure enough the phone for our homeroom rang. "Hello….yes… I understand…okay goodbye." Serafall said calmly. "Mr. Hyoudou the student council would like to have a word with you about your absence on Friday." Serafall revealed. I don't know who was on the other side of that call but if it was Sona it proved how dedicated Serafall was to the task at hand.

"Got it" I replied grabbing my stuff.

"Issei is everything okay?" Irina said nervously playing the part of a scared girlfriend.

"It's fine Irina. They probably just wanna talk about why I skipped school on Friday." I said calmly before kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

"Geez I thought they would stop bugging you since you stopped being a pervert." Murayama said nervously. Again she was a perfect actor since Murayama was well aware that Sona was calling me to complain about her sister.

"Who knows" I smirked as I left my seat. I would kiss Murayama but I did want to keep some level of secrecy.

(Scene Skip)

When I arrived at Sona's office I found Sona sitting at her seat regal as always. Of course I could tell she was a bundle of stress no doubt from the craziness of the day. "Hello President Shitori what do you need me for." I said sarcastically.

"Oh spare me Issei. Nobody else is here and nobody is watching us." Sona growled angrily. Clearly she wasn't in the mood for games.

"So what do you want Sona." I said in a much more relaxed tone.

"I have two things to discuss with you right now. First of all, what the hell is my sister doing as a teacher in Kuoh!?" Sona yelled out her legendary composure gone.

"That's easy. She's there because I asked her to make Katase her assistant and it's easier to do if she's in Kuoh." I smirked as I began to walk around the desk.

"Are you insane" Sona said angrily as she stood up having a god idea of what I was up to. No amount of talking was going to calm her down and we both knew it.

"Yes but she was actually a model teacher. She wore a business suit and everything. She didn't even use your nickname when Kiryuu asked about your relationship. " I explained as I wrapped my arms around her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you serious?" Sona said in shock. Clearly she wasn't the one who called the homeroom otherwise she would've understood how professional her sister had been during the day.

"Yes I am." I smirked as I continued to pepper kisses on her cheek and neck. As Sona gave into the kisses I smiled.

"Okay, I'll trust you for now." Sona relented. I was glad that I still had that effect on her. I wasn't gonna tell her about the Milky thing since that would really give her a heart attack.

"Good so what's the second thing?" I smirked as I began to grope her breasts.

"Nghh. There's going to be a meeting in the Underworld over the summer break." Sona moaned through my groping.

"I see so what do I have to do with that." I replied as I started undoing her vest in order to play with her breasts the proper way instead of over her uniform.

"We need you to be there AHH" Sona moaned as I finally got her vest open.

"I see" I groaned as I stopped my ministrations and returned to my side of the desk.

"What happened? I thought you were going to-" Sona started to complain before I interrupted.

"Oh I was but first I want answers." I insisted. "The peace conference just ended a few days ago. Did the devil world really move that quickly?"

"I don't have them. You'd have to ask my sister." Sona said with a smile on her face. She was enjoying my annoyance on the subject and I couldn't blame her since I enjoyed hers earlier.

"Alright" I said calmly as I went to get up. I walked towards the bookcase where Sona kept the book she used to hide the entrance to her private room but since it was right by the door Sona was confused.

"Wait a minute Issei, I thought we were going to have sex." Sona questioned.

"We are but, I figured you'd want to use your private room instead of have sex in this lovely office." I said much to Sona's embarrassment.

"Right" Sona said with a blush. This was certainly going to be an amusing lunch.

(Irina P.O.V)

As lunch arrived I was definitely in a rotten mood. I was already irritated at Issei because of Serafall but when he revealed I was his girlfriend for three years I was furious since he left me to deal with his classmates questions during lunch. Naturally he was summoned to the student council at lunch which meant Sona wanted answers and that was probably ending with her having sex with Issei yet again. "Excuse me, Irina" a girl said interrupting my thought process. Looking up, I noticed that it was Alana of all people.

"What is it" I said calmly. Oh this can't be good. I knew about issei's various relationships but the fact that one of the girls was coming over meant that it was time for confessions and for once I wasn't looking forward to them.

"My name is Alana and I thought you should know that me and a few members of the manga club have been having sex with your boyfriend for the last few months" The whole class looked towards us and once again I was in the spotlight. Damn you Issei Hyoudou. Damn you.

"Like I said earlier, it's no big deal. We have an open relationship and Issei is free to sleep with whoever he wanted" I said nonchalantly catching her off guard.

"Hey Alana is the rumor about Issei's penis being the model for the newest comics from your club true?" Kiryuu asked.

"Uh-huh. After his fake death he became a cult figure so I came to him with the suggestion and one thing led to another." Alana said blushing heavily.

"Fake death" I asked innocently.

"Yep" Kiryuu spoke up. A few months ago Issei was just your standard pervert until he was apparently dating Yuuma here. That's when things got fun"

"Explain" I said feigning anger since I knew about Yuuma and it was a good cover story.

"A few months back, we were told that Issei was killed in a car accident because he was staring at a woman and lost focus." I had to mentally chuckle at that because that was actually a pretty clever reason and one that Issei no doubt approved of. "The whole class actually put porn mags on his desk as a tribute and I think Alana actually put a boys love comic of Issei and Kiba." Oh god I had to see that. Issei may be a pervert but he hates boys love and at the time he REALLY didn't like Kiba.

"You're forgetting the bloomers babe. That was the best part" Motohama spoke up.

"Huh" I said in disbelief. Sure I knew about everything from Issei but hearing everybody else explain it was something else.

"Yeah. Some girl put bloomers on Issei's desk as one of the tributes. We never found out who it was though." Motohama said calmly. Considering what a pervert Motohama was I figured that reaction would've been much different? I guess having a girlfriend really mellowed him out.

"So when Issei walked through the door I imagine you guys were pretty shocked." I replied nonchalantly.

"It was insane. Motohama here went crazy and vowed off perversion. Of course I confessed to him soon after and the rest is history for us." Kiryuu smiled.

"Did he say why he was late?" I wondered since Issei never told me how he resolved that.

"He sure did. During his date with Yuuma they ran into her ex-boyfriend Don and he wanted her back. He was so miserable that he spent all night watching porn." Matsuda spoke up.

"Really" I smirked as I turned towards Yuuma. Issei probably made that up and Yuuma must've gone with it.

"Hey I apologized for that. Me and Issei are cool now too." Yuuma pouted. At least she didn't say that they were having sex now.

"Shame we never found out who the bloomers belonged too." Kiryuu mused. I don't know why but I had a feeling she actually knew about it.

"It was me." Katase spoke up shocking the rest of the class. This just got interesting and not the good kind.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me?" Matsuda spoke out. Apparently Matsuda confessed to Katase but was turned down because she had somebody she liked. That must've hurt his ego and to find out it was Issei is no doubt killing him.

"I thought he was kinda cute. Sure the peeking annoyed me but it was why we took it easy on him. That day we had classroom duties I confessed to Issei and I slept with him in the classroom." Katase explained with a slight blush. That one had Issei written all over it. He definitely set her up for that one.

"So does anybody else wanna confess to sleeping with my boyfriend since clearly he took advantage of our open relationship?" I said with still fake anger. Issei had managed to hide all of these relationships from his friends and classmates and exposing them was going to be payback.

"Well admittedly I did also since I wanted to see if my scan about his penis was right. It was actually a threesome with Moto here" Kiryuu admitted.

"What do you mean scan?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"I can see how big a guy's penis is even through their clothes. I used to use it to mess with the perverted trio back when they were a trio but ever since I started dating Moto I stopped" Kiryuu replied nonchalantly.

"Got it." I replied. Yeah I knew that I shouldn't have asked that.

"I kinda slept with Issei too." Murayama revealed surprising the entire class.

"Bull!" Motohama growled clearly upset at his friend's success with their archenemies.

"When did this start Mury" Alana wondered and I couldn't blame her. Actually, I never found out how Issei and Murayama's relationship began.

"You guys remember that really bad rapist that was in the news three years ago; the one that apparently died in an alleyway." Murayama questioned.

"It can't" Alana gasped aware of what she was suggesting and so was I.

"Yeah. He got a hold of me after one of my kendo tournaments. He was about to rape me but Issei interrupted him. He bashed the guy in the head from behind killing him and saving me. I wanted to thank him but he ran away." Murayama said with a hint of sadness.

"Go Issei." Matsuda said happily.

"Yea we may be perverts but we'd never go that far." Motohama nodded his approval. The whole class nodded their approval and I couldn't blame them.

"Yeah. I never found out who he was until a year ago." Murayama said solemnly. Well it worked out pretty nicely for her in the end.

"Well I'm glad Issei was so noble." I said happily. This was actually not as bad as I thought.

"Sooo Irina" Motohama said with a nervousness I recognized. I'm surprised it took somebody this long to ask me what Motohama wanted to ask.

"No Motohama I won't sleep with you. Sure Issei had my permission to sleep around but I'm still a one man girl." I replied causing him to slump.

"Speaking of the pervert king. What's taking him so long?" Kiryuu wondered. It took everything I could not to laugh at her call him the pervert king.

"Hey you don't think he's actually sleeping with the president do you." Kiryuu suggested.

"No chance babe. Her breasts are too tiny." Motohama said offhandedly. If only you knew Motohama, if only you knew.

(Issei P.O.V)

 **LEMON START:**

When I walked into Sona's private room I couldn't help but smile. Despite all my deception and all of my other antics Sona had forgiven me in exchange for a little bit of fondling and now we were going to have sex. "So we have what 15 minutes." I smirked as I stripped naked.

"That's right so let's get started" Sona said calmly as she stripped as well timing it with magic to reveal her real body.

"Alright but thanks to you I've had my lunch interrupted." Sona said with a surprisingly sultry voice. I knew what she wanted so I sat down on the sides as Sona bent down in front of me.

"Then enjoy your meal" I smirked as I spread my legs to reveal my hardened length so Sona could give me a blowjob.

"Thank you" Sona smirked as she quickly began bobbing her head up and down my shaft. She's become rather skilled with blowjobs considering our start but I wasn't going to complain.

"And to think you were mad at me a few minutes ago." I teased as I allowed Sona to have her fun.

"I'm still pissed really, but I haven't had sex with you in so long that I'm willing to forgive you in exchange for some pleasure." Sona smirked before resuming her work time adding her breasts to the meal.

"Sounds good to me." I said calmly as I allowed Sona to continue her work. For the next five minutes I sat their calmly allowing Sona to please me. I didn't even pressure her either

"Why haven't you cum yet?" Sona said angrily after five minutes of the intense blowjob.

"Don't worry it's coming soon" I smirked before shocking Sona by sending a load straight into her mouth. Much to my surprise Sona was able to take most of my release and only a little bit dripped onto her breasts.

"Geez why didn't you warn me about that? Now I have to shower before I go back" Sona said angrily.

"Because I wanted to have some fun" I teased. Thanks to all the sex I had extremely good control and I'd be a fool not to use it.

"Ughh you're impossible, you know that." Sona groaned.

"Yes I do but now it's time for the main event" I smirked revealing that I was rock hard yet again.

"You're unbelievable" Sona groaned realizing that I held back on purpose. Despite her anger she quickly mounted me and slid herself down my hardened pole. We were there for sex after all.

"Thank you" I smirked as I allowed Sona to take control.

"Issei you feel incredible." Sona cried out as she bounced on my shaft for a few minutes. It was rare that I gave somebody control for any period of time and although Sona was enjoying herself it was time for me to take over.

"Well if you like that how about I really up the ante" I smirked as I grabbed Sona and took her off my member before placing her on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Sona pouted not liking the fact that her fun was interrupted.

"Well I wanna see these puppies move as I fuck you. This is a beautiful sight that only I get to enjoy" I said with a devious grin. I grabbed her hips slid into her pussy like it was nothing my large member going deep into her body yet again.

"Pervert!" Sona screamed out.

"Yes but I'm your pervert. The only person who gets to enjoy this wonderful body is me. Just imagine what would happen if the school knew that you were so busty" I smirked as I continued to move inside her with quick precise thrusts that hit Sona's womb each time. Sona's real body was truly wonderful. Large C cup breasts that rivaled Rias's and a slim figure that wouldn't lose to anybody. However, she didn't want people learning about the supernatural so she hid how good she really looked in order to become the stern councilwoman. Rias didn't have that concern since she could reject applicants to the Occult Research Club so she was free to flaunt her body and boy did she.

"Shut up" Sona pouted as our fun continued. Despite her protests I could feel her tighten just a little bit at my question which amused me slightly.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Let me reward my student council president" I smirked as I took my hands off her hips and grabbed her breasts before tripling my speed.

"So good! So good! So good!" Sona cried out. I had the serious student council president with a fucked silly look on her face as I slid inside her. The rare times I got to enjoy her body were pleasant and when you consider how irritating she was back when I was a pervert it was a welcome change.

"I'm gonna cum soon Sona." I said with a smile on my face as I increased my pace in order to get the quickie over with. It was a shame I didn't have more time but we had class to get to.

"Fill me up Issei" Sona said happily as I felt her release arrive.

"As you wish Lady Sitri" I smirked as I allowed my own release to fill Sona to the brim. Looking at the fucked silly look on Sona's face I was certainly happy that my latest transgression had been forgiven.

 **LEMON END**

After a quick non-sexual shower Sona and I left the hidden room and returned to the student council office. Looking at the clock I noticed that I was late to class but since I was with Sona it would be easy to excuse. "See you later Sona." I said calmly.

"Hey Issei can you do me a favor." Sona said bashfully.

"Don't worry I'll try to have sex with you more often." I teased.

"Not that" Sona blushed. "I need you to watch over my sister and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Sona said calmly.

"Sure" I replied with a smile as I left the student council office with a smile on my face.

(Scene Skip)

"So what did Sona want to talk about Issei" Raynare teased as I walked with her Irina Xenovia Murayama and Asia to the ORC clubroom. It was obvious to everyone there what was going on but Raynare had to tease me.

"She was kinda pissed that Serafall had become a teacher and that we hid it from her."

"You guys had sex didn't you?" Xenovia said bluntly.

"Of course he did Xenovia and that's why he was late. Issei certainly abuses our relationship however he pleases." Irina teased.

"Pretty sure that's your fault not mine. You're the one who said I could do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't become a devil" I reminded her.

"Oh relax Issei" Raynare smirked as she wrapped her arms around me from behind. "Irina here is just pissed because after you left some your secret lovers revealed themselves. Well besides me of course." Raynare teased before kissing me on the cheek.

"Wait a minute so Murayama and Katase both revealed that they were sleeping with me." I said in shock as I turned towards Murayama.

"Yea I did. I also told them how you saved me from the rapist." Murayama huffed with a blush on her face.

"Don't forget Alana as well. Along with that weird girl Kiryuu who was dating your old buddy. Xenovia didn't say anything amusingly enough." Raynare smirked.

"I didn't want things to be too troublesome for Irina." Xenovia said bluntly.

"Thanks Xenovia" I said calmly.

"No problem. You do need to have sex with me more though." Xenovia insisted.

"Deal" I said calmly. Looking towards the one girl who I wasn't sleeping with and wondered what was going through her mind.

"Apparently Rias has a big announcement for us so you need to stay Issei." Irina said calmly.

"I know" I groaned as we arrived to the Old school building. I accepted the fact that I wasn't going to be able to get away from the supernatural world once Irina joined Kuoh so it was just another day at the office. Hopefully my only annoyance is the gossip that will come with my relationship with Irina now public knowledge.

 **Next Chapter: What a way to end the year**


	24. Chronicle 24

**Chronicle 24: What a way to end the year**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved: Rias, Serafall, Surprise girl, Sona Momo,**

(Issei P.O.V)

As I walked into the clubroom the usual suspects were all there with smiles on their face. Rias and Akeno were sitting down relaxing as were Koneko Kiba and Ravel. To no surprise of mine Azazel had his classic smile ready for the fun. "Can you ever have a normal day of class?" Azazel teased bringing up what happened with Irina during my science class.

"Ever since I ran into Rias and your daughter… no." I retorted.

"You should thank me Issei! If we didn't spend that morning having sex, you wouldn't have had the opening you needed to get all the girls you were with." Raynare protested.

"I was having sex with Irina and Murayama long before that and Rias would've probably gone after me sooner or later anyway." I reminded her shutting her up.

"What about Sona and Momo." Xenovia spoke up.

"Now that's because of Raynare's little failure." I smirked causing Raynare to pout and Rias to frown.

"Okay so now that we've established that Rias and Raynare are responsible for turning you into a harem king, can we get down to business?" Azazel said snarkily.

"Fine with me." Rias huffed clearly angry at the reminder of how our relationship began. It was her own fault really and reminding her how stupid she was during that whole mess, always made me laugh.

"This summer Rias's peerage is returning to the underworld in order to attend a meeting for all the Youth devils." Azazel spoke up. I was a bit amused that he didn't bring me up but Azazel knew me very well.

"So what does that have to do with me" I deadpanned.

"Well, I figured that you could come with my peerage and stay as a guest before the meeting" Rias said confidently.

"Not a chance Rias. I may go to the meeting, but there's no reason for me to stay with your family. I can simply come to the Underworld the day of the meeting and that'll be it"

"How can you say that Issei?" Rias pouted. I was about to respond but somebody else beat me to it.

"I don't know, maybe it's because you set him up to die because you couldn't risk him turning you down. Oh and when your plan failed you assumed he was dead instead of being smart and checking for a body. How about that' Irina growled. That was harsh to be sure but Irina was right. Rias's actions during the situation with Raynare were deplorable.

"What about how Issei manipulated us." Rias retorted. Yeah that was the worst thing she could've said.

"All of that is irrelevant since you brought in on yourself." Irina said angrily. "Issei was playing the same game you were but he was simply better. I still find it amazing that you actually thought giving up your virginity was enough to get you away from Ravel's insane brother. Heck if anything you put him in the line of fire" Irina was harsh again but once again she was right.

"My brother isn't completely insane." Ravel said nervously trying to defend her brother. Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"Considering what led to your first time with Issei I'm not so sure." Irina reminded Ravel causing her to blush heavily. I was surprised that she didn't go further but she didn't need to.

"How the hell do you know about that!?" Ravel exclaimed clearly aware of what she had left out. The day Ravel went after me was one of the funnier moments of the last few months.

"Issei told me about it. He is my BOYFRIEND after all. I'm simply allowing him to play with you girls or have you forgotten that." Irina said coldly. This was getting amusing and I just sat back and enjoyed the show.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Murayama whispered as she snuck next to me during all the chaos.

"Not at all. If these girls are going to work together Irina needed to get any frustrations she had off her chest" I replied calmly before closing my eyes to talk to Ddraig

"Uhh what about now." Murayama said nervously not even a second later. Opening my eyes I could see Rias preparing her magic….yea it was time to step in.

"That's enough ladies" I said coldly flaring a bit of my power to make the point.

"Sorry" Rias said bashfully.

"Everyone here is well aware that Rias failed miserably in her attempts to get me to the side of the Gremory family." I said coldly causing Rias to get a gloomy expression on her face. "However her idiotic actions actually helped us out" I reminded her

"You lost me on this one Issei." Irina said in confusion.

"So you don't remember what happened after I schooled Ravel's brother in battle" I said with a smile on my face.

"The Dragon piece" Irina exclaimed realizing what I was getting at.

"Oh yea I forgot about that little puppy." Azazel said with a smirk.

"I'm confused what's the dragon piece and what did I have to do with it." Rias said in disbelief. I was pretty sure I mentioned the dragon piece but if not then it couldn't be helped.

"After I beat Riser, Grayfia took me to Ajuka Beelzebub's place in order to receive a special evil piece that would stabilize my power while allowing me to stay human." I didn't mention why I was receiving the evil piece since that would've caused quite a few problems.

"Wait a minute when did you see Ajuka Beelzebub and why didn't you tell me?" Rias exclaimed.

"Because it's none of your business Rias." Irina retorted.

"Behave Irina" I chided. Irina slouched for a moment before I continued speaking. "Thanks to this Dragon piece my power is stabilized and it's much easier to fight high level opponents. Fact is without it Kokabiel would've overwhelmed me easily and all of us would be dead."

"I got it. Sure Rias can't be trusted but her actions did us a bit of good." Irina said calmly.

"Hey" Rias protested.

'She's right you know." I reminded her causing Rias's expression to worsen yet again.

"If all that's true why are you still having sex with me Issei?" Rias pouted yet again.

"That should be obvious Rias my dear." I smirked as I moved behind her in a show of speed, "It's because of these beauties" I teased before wrapping my arms around Rias's body in order to grope her very large breasts.

"What are you doing Issei" Rias pouted clearly not happy that I was groping her in front of everybody. This was stupid since we had an orgy only a little while ago.

"I'm answering your question Rias" I smirked as I began to unbutton her shirt and kissed her neck.

"But we're in the middle of the meeting." Rias pouted.

"You have a point" I replied stopping my teasing just as I revealed her breasts to the club. "Anyway I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy your body. Your personality leaves a bit to be desired but your body is amazing." I smirked.

"Whatever" Rias deadpanned quickly buttoning up.

"So where will you be staying Issei." Azazel wondered.

"Probably at home. Somebody will get me when the time comes anyway" I said calmly.

"I see" Azazel smirked since we both knew I was referring to Serafall.

"Well if that's all for me I'm going home. Irina will tell me anything important and I don't see a reason to stay." I said nonchalantly before leaving the ORC.

(Scene Skip)

As I placed my final exam on her Serafall's desk I was pleased as I reflected on Serafall's time as our teacher. Instead of being the wild child she was with devils, Serafall was a well behaved teacher and I almost wondered if it was the same person. "Have a nice summer Shitori-Sensei" I said calmly as I made my way to the door.

"Mr. Hyoudou can I speak with you after class" Serafall asked quickly. Most of the girls in my harem snickered a bit at this since they knew what was coming and I did too.

"Of course" I replied calmly. I had twenty minutes so I went to the gym for a quick run.

(Scene Skip)

"Hello Shitori-sensei" I said with a calm smile on my face as I returned to an empty classroom. I was lucky that Serafall's final was my last and most of the school should be on their way home for summer vacation.

"We're all alone now Issei. You don't have to call me that anymore." Serafall said in a sultry voice which made me chuckle.

"Fine. So what would you like me to do Lady Leviathan" I smirked knowing she didn't like that either.

"Geez Issei, call me Levi-tan or Sera-tan" Serafall pouted.

I couldn't help but shrug yet again since Serafall's real personality was coming out in full force, "What would you like me to do Sera-tan" I said with a sarcastic voice.

Serafall smiled as she walked over to my desk taking off her clothes little by little. "It's time for Sex 101. I'm sure you know what to do next." Serafall smirked as she got onto my desk and spread her legs revealing a surprisingly soaked pussy.

 **LEMON START:**

"So we're skipping the foreplay" I smirked as I quickly got naked myself.

"That's right Ise-tan." Serafall moaned as she stuck two fingers inside her pussy in order to get ready.

Now fully naked I made my way over to Serafall who moved her fingers aside, "As you wish Levi-tan" I smirked before sticking it just as she wanted. It's been a little while since I slept with Sera so I had to make this one count.

"Ahh! I miss this!" Serafall cried as she wrapped her legs around me as I held her on the desk. Naturally I began moving since I knew that we didn't have much time.

"My bad. I wanted to give Katase some time to get used to everything and I knew if I came by then it would just end in more sex" I smirked as I continued my thrusts. Much like Murayama, Katase was able to continue her work with the kendo club but she spent a ton of time with Serafall learning about the supernatural world. I have to admit that it surprised me how easily the kendo club captain went along with it but it all worked out.

"Less talking more fucking" Serafall moaned out happily and I was more than eager to oblige and my continuous thrusts pushed Serafall further and further into ecstasy. At least that was the plan.

"Excuse me Lady Leviathan it's time for the…. meeting." a female voice said as they opened the door to find Serafall and I connected at the hip. It was Tsubasa Yura one of Sona's rooks. She was a second year who reminded me of Xenovia in many ways since both had blue hair and were tomboys. Granted Tsubasa had blue eyes and she wasn't as busty as Xenovia but hey it is what it is.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." I groaned since I didn't expect that

"Oh hi Basa-tan, why did So-tan send you to come pick me up?" Serafall asked nonchalantly. It was a question I was wondering as well. Typically Momo or Sona herself would come pick her up.

"Well Momo and I are in the same class and she suggested I do it today" Tsubasa said blushing slightly.

"I see" Serafall said with an annoyed expression on her face. I understood her annoyance since Momo had an extremely bad habit of interrupting me during sex with others.

"Umm I'm sorry for interrupting you two." Tsubasa blushed slightly. The blush on Tsubasa's face was noteworthy since I didn't interact with her much.

"That's okay Basa-tan. Just come on in and shut the door" Serafall said calmly.

"Yes Lady Leviathan" Tsubasa said timidly before following Serafall's directions.

"Now Ise-tan you were about to make me cum." Serafall smirked before snapping her fingers and casting a privacy barrier to make sure that there weren't any interruptions this time.

"O…kay" I replied before resuming my work. This wasn't how I expected to end my day but I wasn't about to complain.

(Tsubasa P.O.V)

When I opened the door to get Lady Leviathan I never imagined that I'd be watching Issei Hyoudou have sex with my master's sister. Unbeknownst to most of my peerage I had a bit of a crush on Issei and when Rias changed the plan to have him in our peerage I was disappointed. Somehow, Momo figured out that I liked him and said that she'd help me. Up until now she hadn't done much but when she told me to pick up Lady Leviathan instead of her I was curious why she would do that. Now I knew the answer.

"Ahh Issei keep going" Lady Leviathan moaned as five minutes passed with me as an innocent bystander to one of their trysts. Before I knew it, I started to play with my own body since their moans were proving to be a cruel sirens call. Luckily for me, Issei was so focused on Serafall that he didn't realize what was happening or if he did he didn't say something.

"Issei I'm about to cum" Lady Leviathan moaned out appearing to reach her limit.

"I'm cumming too Serafall." Issei shouted out having continued his thrusts on what I believe was his desk. I was close to a release myself but I didn't want to say anything otherwise they might turn to me and that would be really embarrassing.

"I'm cumming" Lady Leviathan screamed out loud which told me that their time together was coming to an end.

"Here we GO!" Issei replied before he appeared to come inside Lady Leviathan. The knowledge that he was able to make the legendary Maou Leviathan cum made me cum as well and to make matters worse, I released a small moan of my own before falling to the ground. This was a disaster and I couldn't believe that I had done that in front of Issei. Now he would notice that their bystander had her shirt halfway open and that one hand was towards my pants.

"Well well isn't this something" Issei smirked having turned towards me.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I finished cumming in Serafall, I heard a separate cry that must've come from Tsubasa. Turning my head towards her I noticed that she was on the floor with her shirt halfway open and her right hand by her skirt, "Well well isn't this something." I said with a smile on my face as I pulled out of Serafall and showed my quickly recovered member to the blushing rook.

"Umm... well… you see…" Tsubasa said bashfully. I could tell she was playing with herself for some time and I'm surprised I didn't notice it earlier with my senses. At any rate, Tsubasa was trapped and I was curious what she'd do.

"So Tsubasa would you like to clean me up." I suggested calmly. I wasn't quite finished and Serafall was taking a break so I went for it.

"Okay" Tsubasa said sternly before getting up off the ground, her eyes showing a determination that I didn't expect. I watched on with glee as Tsubasa stripped completely putting her clothes to the side before coming over to me and bending down in front of my hardened tool. Tsubasa had a decent body and a nice pair of breasts that were somewhere between Katase and those of Sona's school persona's. She was a true tomboy unlike Xenovia who couldn't hide her massive breasts from anybody. "After I clean you up can you do what you did to Lady Leviathan to me?" Tsubasa asked nervously.

"Not a problem Tsubasa" I smiled knowing that I was getting yet another girl. I watched on with glee as Tsubasa gave my tool a small lick no doubt in order to get used to the taste before she really got started. I moaned slightly before Tsubasa enveloped my mouth getting about six inches down before she realized she couldn't take any more and pulled out.

"Here I go Issei" Tsubasa said bashfully before resuming her work and bobbing her head up and down my tool, increasing her speed as she got used to the feeling. She wasn't bad at all actually and I was starting to feel pretty good.

"Meanie. You cum inside me and then abandon me for another girl." Serafall pouted as she turned my heads towards her before kissing me on the lips. I was in heaven with Serafall making out with me while Tsubasa cleaned up my dick. This continued for about a minute until Tsubasa stopped for some reason

"Lady Leviathan if you don't mind I'd like to have my turn now." Tsubasa said confidently.

"Go ahead Basa-chan. I'll go over to So-tan so you guys can have your privacy." Serafall said with a smile. The Leviathan cast a magic circle before transforming into her typical pink outfit before giving me one last kiss.

"See you soon" I said with a smile.

"Okay but don't keep Basa-chan too long. I doubt So-tan will be happy when she realizes that another member of her peerage is sleeping with you." Serafall teased causing Tsubasa to blush.

"That's her problem." I smirked before Serafall vanished in a magic circle. With Serafall gone, I turned towards a naked Tsubasa wondering something before I took her purity. "So Tsubasa when did you develop your crush on me." I asked calmly.

Tsubasa froze for a moment but then gathered herself and answered. "As I'm sure you know, Sona was originally supposed to get you as a servant.

"Yes I do" I said calmly.

"I was the one assigned to observe you in order to figure out a way to convince you to join." Tsubasa said with a hint of amusement.

"I see so you developed your crush then." I replied.

"That's right" Tsubasa said with a blush. "I admit that I was planning to use your perversion against you when it came time to recruit you but then things changed."

"I see" I smiled before making my way over to Tsubasa and kissing her on the lips. It was a soft kiss but Tsubasa stuck her tongue in hoping to turn up the heat. I naturally obliged and it became a clash of tongues that I dominated causing Tsubasa to pull away after a minute.

"Issei please I can't wait. Take my virginity now." Tsubasa pleaded as she moved over to the teacher's desk and spread her legs revealing her soaked pussy.

"Now what kind of guy would I be to refuse that invitation?" I smirked as I made my way over to the desk before lining myself up with her pussy and taking her virginity in one swift motion.

"Ah!" Tsubasa cried out in pain as I actually managed to pierce a hymen for once. I was a little surprised that she still had it considering that she was a devil and trained a lot with Sona.

"Sorry about that Tsubasa. I didn't know you still had your hymen" I said bashfully.

"It's okay, just give me a second." Tsubasa said bashfully. I nodded my approval and I stood there for a few minutes enjoying her tight passage. "Okay I'm good" Tsubasa said calmly.

"Okay then but since it's so late I'm gonna move pretty quickly." I said with a smile on my face.

"Okay Issei just make sure to finish inside me." Tsubasa approved.

"Deal" I smirked before giving her another quick kiss on the lips since the gentle period was over. After I pulled away I began hammering her pussy with fiercesome speed and power.

"Ahh so good!" Tsubasa cried out happily.

"I can't forget about these puppies now can I?" I smirked before pulling her up so she was face to face with me. Before Tsubasa could say a thing I began licking her breasts with my tongue knowing that Tsubasa would enjoy the feeling.

"YES!" Tsubasa cried out happily as the combination of my tongue and penis was clearly having an effect if her moans were any indication. This continued for a few minutes before the time arrived for me to cum inside Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa I'm about to cum inside you. Are you ready" I said with a smile before putting her on the desk so I could finish inside you.

"Yes I am Issei. Fill me up with your seed." Tsubasa cried out. A few thrusts later and she got her wish.

"Here we GOOO" I yelled as I painted her insides with her sperm. She came from the release and I smiled happily at yet another satisfied girl.

 **LEMON END**

A few minutes later and both of us were dressed. "Well this was fun Tsubasa. We should do it again sometime." I smirked since between Serafall and Tsubasa I was having sex for twenty minutes. Hopefully Sona wasn't too annoyed.

"Yea but next time can you be a little nicer. I'm gonna walk funny for an hour thanks to that." Tsubasa teased.

"I make no promises." I smirked before kissing her on the cheek and teleporting home.

" **What a way to end the year" Ddraig chuckled as I arrived in my bedroom.**

"Yep" I replied with glee.

(Scene Skip)

The next day I woke up with Irina and Xenovia next to me and smiled since I finally had some peace and quiet since the devils were headed to the underworld today. I was surprised they were doing it so quickly but I realized that they wanted some calm before the proverbial storm. After a quick shower I got dressed in a black shirt and light brown shorts along with a pair of black sneakers in order to do my morning training alone for one of the few times in the last few months. Amusingly enough, fate had other ideas since Sona and Momo were in my kitchen dressed in their uniforms; though Momo was wearing a white apron over hers as she made me breakfast "Uh Good morning" I said in confusion.

"Morning Issei. We wanted to destress before all the craziness starts up again hence why we came here." Momo said with a smirk. So my breakfast consisted of some eggs bacon toast and Momo and Sona's hot bodies.

"Alrighty so where are we gonna do this." I said calmly.

Momo thought for a moment before getting a wide grin on her face. "What about on the train as we go to the underworld?"

"Excuse me." I said in disbelief. Sona wasn't far behind on that one.

"Think about it. You're having sex with me Sona Serafall and Tsubasa already. Plus you get to piss of Saji even more." Momo teased.

"She's right plus you'll need to get permission to get into the underworld anyway." Sona said calmly a slight blush on her face.

A wide smirk on my face arrived and I couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion, "Fine by me." I smirked.

"Good. Come to the train station at 10:30 AM. Don't worry Rias is leaving earlier than that so you won't see her." Momo said calmly.

"Thoughts Sona?"

"Who do you think gave Momo the suggestion?" Sona smiled catching me off guard.

"Alright" I smirked before kissing both girls on the cheek. "Next time I want a naked apron girls and Sona has to use her real body." I smirked as Momo finished making breakfast.

"Pervert" Sona blushed though I had a feeling she was going to do it.

(Scene Skip)

"So I'm going to hell huh" I smirked as I arrived in the train station. In order to surprise everyone Momo and Sona went ahead leaving me some time to explain what happened to Irina.

" **You're not going all the way partner." Ddraig smirked.**

"Let me enjoy the moment Ddraig." I replied as I made my way towards the platform that the girls told me to go to. I soon found a smiling Momo dressed her uniform, though both of us knew that wouldn't stay on for long.

"Glad you could make it. Everybody else is waiting" Momo smiled as she grabbed my hand and led me to everyone else.

(Scene Skip)

"What the hell is he doing here!?" Saji exclaimed as I got on the train with Momo by my side. Clearly Saji still didn't like me for taking Sona and I imagine even with his current relationship with Ruruko those feelings haven't changed. I ignored Saji in favor of looking at a blushing Tsubasa and a confused Katase.

"Wait a minute, Mury told me you turned down Rias's invite. Why are you here?" Katase questioned.

"I'm only here so I can be registered in the underworld. That way I can teleport to the meeting without any headaches" I replied before walking up to Katase and kissing her on the cheek.

"Okay" Katase blushed slightly her complaint no longer mattering. Like Serafall I hadn't spent much time with Katase recently and I needed to correct that.

(Scene Skip)

Apparently the ride to the underworld was going to take an hour so I spent ten minutes getting to know the rest of her peerage besides the ones I already knew. Sure, I met them during the pool party but this was the first time I was really getting to talk to them.

Her other bishop was Reya Kusaka a 2nd year who was in Kiba's class and like Tsubaki had a crush on the blonde knight. Her long brown hair was in two braids and her slim figure was fairly impressive.

Ruruko Nimura the other pawn besides Saji had brown hair but unlike Reya had hers in ponytails. The green stockings were a nice touch also. Apparently after the events at the pool party she and Saji started dating and that was a beautiful thing for all parties involved.

Tomoe Meguri was her only knight and she had shoulder length reddish-brown hair. Momo told me that she was the type who liked younger guys but she wasn't as extreme as Tsubaki. It was an interesting peerage to be sure but unfortunately for Sona she was still inferior to Rias.

"Sona certainly has an interesting peerage." I said calmly as I sipped some tea that the conductor made for me. I was currently in a private room that Sona had prepared for me for the upcoming orgy. It had a single blue couch that was long enough for girls to lie on either side as long as I was in the middle plus it had a small sink that I could put the teacups I tended to enjoy.

" **As interesting as they are they're no match for Rias and her peerage." Ddraig groaned.**

"Yes but if Saji was able to master Vritra's power they have a chance." I reminded Ddraig.

"And here I thought you hated Saji." Momo teased as she arrived in the room knowing it was about to be orgy time. Amusingly enough she had taken off the vest from our school uniform leaving her in the white button down shirt and the skirt. From the way her boobs bounced I knew she didn't have a bra on.

"I don't hate the kid I just don't think much of him." I smirked as I finished my tea.

"That's good, although he clearly hates you." Momo smirked as she took my teacup and made her way over to the sink. As she put my cup in the sink she teased me by flipping her skirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing panties.

"Well that's his problem." I replied. As Momo came back I decided to have a little fun with her since I rarely got to do that, "I heard you used to have a crush on Saji before you joined my team." I smirked as Momo walked back to the couch.

"Aww is the little dragon jealous." Momo teased as she took off her shirt confirming my earlier thought.

"Hardly" I smirked as Momo sat on my lap and leaned in to kiss me on the lips. It was a short passionate kiss but it ended when the door to my room opened revealing Sona Tsubasa and Katase the last two clearly aware of the impending orgy.

"Aww man, Momo got here first" Katase pouted.

"Figures" Tsubasa pouted.

"So Momo anything to say for yourself." Sona groaned.

"Are we gonna tame this dragon or what!" Momo said sarcastically before resuming her kiss.

"Whatever", Sona groaned as she began to strip herself

"I'm going second" Tsubasa yelled out before starting to strip as well.

"I'm going third" Katase followed and like the others getting naked.

"I guess I'm last" Sona groaned. While Momo made out with me I watched all three girls strip naked and little Issei was certainly getting revved up and this was gonna be another orgy for the ages.

"Don't worry I'm sure he's got enough juice for all of us" Momo teased as she got up and took off her skirt revealing her soaked pussy.

"That I do" I smirked before snapping my fingers and getting naked.

"Get ready Issei because this is gonna be fun" Sona smirked as she shocked Tsubasa and Katase by revealing her real body instead of the fake one.

"No way!" Katase yelled out in shock.

"You were this busty all along" Tsubasa yelled in disbelief.

"So you're really going all out huh Sona" Momo smirked.

"Yep" Sona smirked as she turned towards me. "Get ready Issei because even you won't be able to endure all of us" Sona smirked.

I got a nasty grin on my face seeing the challenge that Sona had laid out for me, "Bring it on" I smirked since I knew that Serafall was outside and cast a barrier to ensure that we weren't interrupted.

(Scene Skip)

"That was fun" I smirked as I went over to the sink to wash my hands after placing all four girls on the semen drenched couch. Each girl got at least one load in their pussy and their ass so they were all definitely satisfied. I smirked even more when the door opened to reveal Serafall Leviathan.

"Geez you went all out" Serafall smirked having noticed the girls state. I was a bit surprised she didn't join us but I imagined she was ensuring that nobody else got involved.

"Well they wanted to de-stress" I shrugged not caring that none of the girls would be moving for a little while.

"We'll arrive in twenty minutes so you might wanna wake them up." Serafall smirked.

"Nope they could use the nap and it'll make for a good prank when somebody comes to wake them up." I smirked before leaving the room with Serafall right behind me.

"Great idea" Serafall said happily before giving me a quick peck on the slips

"I see. Well I guess it's time to go." I said calmly. The nonchalance that I displayed would've unnerved most people but not Serafall since she knew that this was all business.

"Uh-huh. So I'll see you at the meeting?" Serafall smirked.

"Yep" I said nonchalantly before kissing her on the lips.

"Well then let's go" Serafall smirked before teleporting me back home. A part of me wondered what would happen when Sona and the others woke up but that was another story.

(Scene Skip)

(Sona P.O.V)

"So-tan wake up" a voice said to me as I slowly rose from consciousness.

"Sis not now" I groaned since she was the only one who would wake me up like that. I was still sore as hell from being with Issei.

"I thought you'd want to know that we'll be home in ten minutes and I doubt you want to meet mom and dad smelling like you came out of a brothel" my sister teased.

"WHAT!" I screamed having remembered that I had an orgy with Issei and a few of my peerage members

"Sona what's wrong" Momo groaned having woken up due to my screaming.

"We have 10 minutes before we arrive at home and we just had an orgy with Issei so we all smell like sex." I panicked. This was bad this was very bad. Rias is one thing and her family would love having Issei on their side.

"You'll be fine So-tan" my sister said calmly.

"How can we be fine? My parents will smell sex and make my life miserable" I screamed out.

"Because you don't look like you just went through an orgy." my sister smirked.

"I couldn't figure out what she meant but once I looked at Momo I was stunned. Momo looked immaculate and so did the other girls. All of our clothes were on and each of us was squeaky clean. Quickly making a water mirror I realized that I was fine too. "What the hell" I exclaimed in shock. It was as though the orgy never happened.

"After I took Issei back home I came back and took care of everything. Nobody's gonna know what happened" my sister smirked.

"How is that possible?" I stammered in shock.

"I may act silly most of the time but I am the Maou Leviathan after all. Plus didn't you find it strange that I didn't join you for the orgy." my sister teased.

"Whatever" I groaned since I probably didn't wanna know what happened. I had a feeling my sister was hiding something but considering the consequences I wasn't going to complain.

"Well time to see Mom and Dad." sis said happily. This was gonna be a long two weeks until the meeting. Well at least I got to spend some time with Issei beforehand.

 **Next Chapter: The Dragons left Behind**


	25. Chronicle 255

Chronicle 25.5: The Devils who went ahead.

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main Girls Involved: None**

 **AN: Issei will not appear in this chapter as it will be based on Sona and Rias's time in the underworld. If you wish to skip this chapter I will not begrudge you but I encourage you to read nonetheless.**

(Sona P.O.V)

Once I realized that my sister dealt with every problem that came with my orgy with Issei, including the smell. I quickly woke up the others so we could join the rest of my peerage and discuss the plan for the first few weeks in the underworld. First on my agenda was to help my team get used to the artificial sacred gears, that I asked Azazel to make for me. Luckily for me they'd be done by the end of the week which left me plenty of time to help them train. Then there was the other part of this trip that I was dreading, showing my peerage how I really look.

"So are you ready to show the peerage the real you." Momo teased as she walked with me Katase and Tsubasa.

"They're gonna be shocked that your rack actually rivals Rias's" Katase teased.

"Well they just have to deal with it." I retorted in a rare form of annoyance. I had to hide my appearance since if I looked like my usual self, people would try to join the council the way people did Rias's Occult Research Club.

"Saji's reaction is going to be the funniest. I mean his relationship with Ruruko is finally going well but Saji is well Saji." Tsubasa smirked. His reaction was going to be the most annoying one.

"Speaking of Saji. What are our parents going to think when they see Saji instead of Issei?" Serafall reminded me. My parents fully expected me to claim Issei as my pawn and I didn't discuss the change of plans with them at all.

"Don't remind me Sis" I groaned.

(Scene Skip)

After a ride through the city I we arrived at my family's castle and even though my sister was next to me I couldn't be more nervous. Sure my relationship with my sister was far better in the last few months then it had ever been but my family was another story. "Ugh! This is going to suck." I groaned as I sat in the car with my sister Momo and my queen Tsubaki.

"Don't worry Sona, Mom and Dad are just worried about you." my sister said calmly.

'Mom and dad are worried about what's best for the Sitri family.' I thought to myself. "Let's just get this over with" I groaned as we stopped and I got out of the car and a minute later my peerage was by my side. Of course there was the little matter of Katase and my big sister but I would leave that to Serafall.

"Hello Sona how are you." my father said smiling. I could tell he was annoyed that I wasn't my usual self but my parents did understand why I made the switch.

"I'm well father and it's good to be home." I said politely.

"I see that Serafall is with you as well. I'm surprised you could take time out of your busy schedule to come see us. Am I to assume that the girl next to you is part of why" my mother wondered as she got a good look at Serafall and Katase.

"Yes Lady Sitri. I've been acting as Lady Leviathan's assistant for a little while now and I wanted to meet her family." Katase replied politely.

"Well then let's go inside so everybody can relax." My father said calmly.

"Oh and Sona you really should get out of that stuffy uniform and in something more befitting of your true self" my mother said calmly the unspoken suggestion to get into my real body not being held back.

"Of course" I replied knowing that this was going to be a long day.

(Scene Skip)

After a quick introduction of my peerage I made my way up to my room in order to prepare for what's to come. I was currently in my true appearance D cup and all thanks to the fact that my parents forced me to show what I really look like and my sister "So what should I go with girls." I asked nervously. I usually didn't care about fashion but my family did.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Momo said nonchalantly.

"The big deal is that my peerage is about to see the real me and I want to make a good impression." I replied. Plus my parents were going to give me tons of grief if I didn't pick something nice.

"Oh spare me. You're not exactly losing anything. Ruruko is already dating Saji so that shouldn't be a problem and while Tsubaki might be slightly annoyed that won't last long. The rest of the girls will probably ask for the spell so they can adjust their boobs." Serafall teased.

"True and I imagine Saji will get a slight nosebleed from the news." Momo teased. Ughh they aren't helping.

"If you girls aren't gonna be any help get out." I groaned. This was bad enough and they weren't making it any easier.

"Aww relax Sona. I'm just teasing you." Momo said calmly.

"Whatever" I huffed as I finally chose an outfit. It wasn't anything flashy but it will work for now. It was a blue V cut top that showed off my increased cleavage but not too much. Along with it was a black miniskirt which I liked but couldn't wear normally because of how I had to portray myself.

"Now that's the Sona I know. It's a shame you didn't act like that more often." Momo smirked.

"And we both know the reason. We couldn't risk anybody joining the council who isn't a supernatural and my usual demeanor and appearance ensures that." I replied.

"True" Momo chuckled. Well it was time for my big debut and I wasn't looking forward to it.

(Scene Skip)

"Hello everybody" I said nervously as I walked into the living room where the rest of my peerage was waiting. The looks were pretty much what I expected from my fellow peerage members.

"Whoa" Saji said in shock before getting a nosebleed and passing out.

"You look so pretty" Ruruko said with a smile despite Saji's current state.

"Lady... Sona" Tsubaki said in stunned silence. I couldn't blame everybody for being so shocked since it was certainly different. Instead of my usual flat appearance I was only slightly smaller than Rias though it looked bigger since she was taller.

"Hello everybody. As you can see my real appearance is that of a busty girl like Rias. I hid it because I didn't want people to go crazy and try to join the student council without being a devil like us." I said nervously. I waited nervously for them to respond and aside from Saji I wasn't worried about what they were saying.

"Sona I speak for all of us when I say that I understand why you didn't show us who you are. At the same time I also wonder why none of us ever knew this about you besides Momo Tsubasa and your sister." Tsubaki spoke up.

"In my defense I found out just a little while ago and basically by accident." Tsubasa said nervously.

I was glad that there wasn't much freaking out otherwise but I guess I had the trust of my peerage, "Thank you everyone and I'm sorry for the deception." I said calmly.

"Hey I'm curious if Issei knows about your real body." Reya spoke up surprising me.

"Where did that come from?" I asked nervously.

"Well I know you and Momo were sleeping with him, and I'm pretty sure Tsubasa is now part of that group, so I'm curious if he knows what you really look like." Reya spoke up shocking me slightly.

"How did you know that I was sleeping with him?" I asked almost indignantly.

"Give me some credit Sona. We knew that you wanted Issei as a part of your peerage. Plus we know all about your orgy in your private room on the day of the pool party." Reya smiled. Tsubaki and the others nodded also.

I groaned since my one secret was out in the open, "Issei knows about my real body and he's known for a while."

"For the record Sona, I don't mind that you hid your real body from us. I would've never had a chance with Saji if you looked like Rias." Ruruko teased at her passed out boyfriend's expense.

"Honestly that's why I went after Issei. I AM busty but the guy was still stuck on Sona. Plus Issei is an incredible lover and clearly doesn't mind sharing." Momo spoke up.

"That's enough Momo." I groaned. Considering my complaint about my previous fiancée, I doubt they'd take too kindly to learning about me being in a harem.

"Now that you're secret is out you can focus on the Youth Devils Meeting" Serafall teased.

"Yea it'll be the first time I've seen any of them in some time. Hopefully there isn't too much drama." I groaned.

"Drama is the least of your concerns." my sister said ominously.

"What do you mean by that?" I said nervously.

"Nothing but I need to get going and get some work done. Let's go Katase." Sis insisted as she quickly left the room.

"Alright Lady Leviathan." Katase said calmly before leaving. Sis was hiding something but could worry about that later. Now it was just a matter of dealing with my family.

(Scene Skip)

Later that night, I had a private dinner with my family in order to discuss what was going on in my life at school. It was sort of annoying but I understood that family had to be that way.

"So Sona how is school going?" My dad asked calmly.

"It's going well. I'm staying at the top of my class and the council takes care of itself." I replied.

"That's good and I assume Devil life is taking care of itself also." My father continued.

"That's right. My peerage is nearly completely and all I need is a knight and a rook." I admitted.

"Yes I saw that. Though your pawns weren't what we expected" my mom teased. Ughh and here we go.

"Mom listen the reason for that is." I started to say.

"Don't worry dear. We know that Issei Hyoudou is currently not with you or Rias." My mom revealed much to my shock. To think they knew that much.

"How did you know that?" I replied in disbelief.

"As you know, Lady Venelana runs the school in secret. Thanks to that we know about quite a few things that have happened on campus." My mother said with a frown. That could only mean one thing.

"So you guys know that I'm a part of his harem and that we've been having sex during the last few months" I admitted.

"Yes and we're fine with that for now but you must win out in the end since he doesn't appear to be a large fan of the supernatural." My mother revealed causing me to nearly spit my drink. How in the world did they know so much?

"Whether Issei likes it or not he is a part and he knows it." I retorted since I couldn't say anything else.

"Yes but he's not with you. Sure you have a place in his harem but given a dragon's history that harem is sure to grow."

"I know that Dad and that's why I've let him be how he is." I groaned. This was severely annoying and my family knew far more than I expected them to.

"In the end Sona dear you can only do so much for now. However you must know that if you want your dream you have to ensure that he's by your side." my mother said calmly. There was no doubt that things in my life were about to get interesting and being reminded of my dream wasn't a way to go.

"We'll cross that road at a later date." I said calmly.

"That's all we ask" my mom replied. The rest of the dinner was awkward but I had no choice.

(Scene Skip)

The day had finally arrived for the 3 factions meeting and I was a combination nervous and excited. The training had gone well and the time. Apparently Issei was convinced into coming so I had to make an impression. "Here we go" I thought to myself.

"Oh relax Sona. It's gonna be fine." Tsubaki said calmly as we picked out outfits.

"Yea you're gonna stun Issei." Momo smirked.

"I'm not worried about Issei?" I protested though both my queen and Momo doubted it.

"Well let's find something that will stun him anyway." Tsubaki smirked. Now that she knows my true secret, Tsubaki was trying to help me out just as Momo did before.

"Just try to keep your clothes on when you see him; I doubt those devils will take you seriously if you have bite marks all over you." Momo teased causing me to blush heavily. It was no secret that I was going to have sex with Issei at some point that night and Momo was aware of it just as I was.

"Just help me pick something." I groaned. A few minutes later we decided on an outfit and I was ready to go. This was going to be a long night and hopefully there wasn't too much drama. Once I finally picked out an outfit I was ready to go.

 _Flashback_

(Rias P.O.V)

Usually returning to the underworld made me smile since I loved my family, but this year was different. The situations with Riser and Kokabiel have certainly made my life harder especially since my only new peerage member was Murayama. Azazel was with us and although he was going to help us train, his attitude really annoyed me. Then there was Ravel who was using us in order to go home and see her family. "Ughh here we go" I groaned as we sat on the train. This was going to be extremely irritating and I knew that things were just getting started.

"What's wrong Rias" Kiba wondered innocently.

"She's probably worried about Issei. Well the fact that Issei isn't with her." Murayama quipped causing me to twitch slightly. I made her my servant in order to hopefully lure Issei but it failed miserably. Sure her power is nice but it's not… well his.

"Not at all." I protested.

"Whatever you say Rias" Murayama scoffed and from the look that the rest of my peerage was giving me they knew I was lying also.

"If you ever want that guy to come to your side you gotta get over yourself." Azazel smirked. The smile on his face drove me nuts and the fact that he was so smug irritated me.

"What would you know?" I scoffed angrily.

'Besides the fact the kid is my good friend and I talk to him plenty… nothing I guess. Then again it doesn't matter what I say" Azazel smirked. I was furious by his response but at least his daughter wasn't here. Raynare drove me nuts.

"I don't need your advice whether it's about Issei or about training" I scoffed.

"You need all the help you can get when it comes to the kid. As for fighting that's a whole different story." Azazel said offhandedly.

"Whatever" I groaned. This was gonna be a long few weeks.

(Scene Skip)

When we finally arrived at the Gremory Mansion I calmed myself down since I could finally see my family. Looking at the front entrance there was my Mom and Dad who happily met with me. "Hey Aunty Rias" my nephew Millicas said happily running around them.

"Aunty Rias huh." Murayama teased me slightly. It was annoying but I understood that she was messing with me.

"He's actually my brother's kid." I retorted back.

"Well he's cute." Murayama smirked.

"Anyway everyone this is my nephew Millicas and my Mom and Dad." I said calmly as I introduced my family to my peerage. Things were relatively simple and that's how I liked it.

"It's a pleasure to meet the new faces." My mom said with a smile.

"I'm surprised the Red Dragon Emperor isn't joining us. I was really hoping to speak to him" my dad said calmly

"Issei isn't coming down here. He'll be at the meeting but until then he's in the human world."

"Odd I thought he was at least Rias's boyfriend." My mom said with a frown. This is bad and not what I needed at all.

"Why not just focus on whose here and let Rias's relationship with the Red Dragon Emperor take care of itself." Azazel said calmly stopping things for now. Hmm maybe he wasn't so bad.

(Scene Skip)

After we all moved in, the time had come for Azazel to begin our training and I was curious what the fallen angel leader would do for us. "Alright everybody we're going start off with sparing." Azazel said calmly. This was ridiculous.

"Why in the world would you have us spar against each other?" I asked angrily

"While some of you are very good at using your powers, that's not true for all of you. An example would be Murayama. Sure she has that Light Ferry power and sure she's gotten better but she needs to learn to fight real strong opponents. Gasper is similar because even though he has his power he's not used to using it against somebody."

"Okay so what about me." I wondered.

"Honestly in your case and in Akeno's you're both powerful but you could be so much more."

"Excuse me." I said angrily.

"I've watched you spar with the others and your control over your power is sloppy. You waste so much energy needlessly and it'll cost you in a big fight. As for Akeno she should be far stronger but she has to embrace her real power." Azazel said coldly.

"I'll show you power." Akeno screamed as she fired attack after attack at Azazel. After about five minutes Akeno was finished and I imagined even Azazel would have some serious damage.

"Not bad." Azazel smirked as he appeared almost unharmed.

"How!" Akeno said angrily.

"Well I am the leader of the fallen angels and I've spared with her father on many occasions. You may be able to use lightning like he can but without using your real power you won't bother me one bit." Azazel said calmly.

"Hmm then try this on for size." I yelled as I fired a power of destruction attack at him. I figured that I could catch him off guard. I was shocked when he deflected my attack like it was nothing.

"A little advice… when you're firing an attack at that level it would be wise to not say anything." Azazel groaned.

"Damn you." I yelled as I started to fire attack after attack. Just like before he deflected most of my attacks and it was ridiculous. I thought I was strong but he was making me look like nothing.

"Can you stop because if you stay like this we'll have to cancel training?" Azazel groaned. I stopped and relaxed for a little bit.

"Fine" I groaned since I realized that he had a point. A few minutes later I was able to recover enough to spar with Akeno and our training began. Kiba and Murayama were sparing against one another while Gasper was freezing Koneko and trying to attack her with as much strength as he could.

(Scene Skip)

The first week was an absolute headache but I could tell I was improving. Murayama and Kiba were doing well also but I felt like Murayama wasn't nearly what I hoped she'd be by this point. Right now I was relaxing in my room hoping to figure out what to do next. "Dammit if only I had Issei." I groaned out loud. Of course at that moment my door opened and Murayama came in.

"Hello Lady Rias." Murayama said angrily.

"What did you want Murayama?" I asked nervously.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about my training but after hearing what you had to say I doubt it matters." Murayama said coldly. Oh crap she heard what I had to say.

"No that's not true at all." I protested.

"So you don't regret making me your servant." Murayama replied.

"Not at all." I said without hesitating. I was glad that she was my servant there was no doubt about it.

"So why does it feel like I was a consolation prize." Murayama said sadly her expression darkening.

"You're not a consolation prize Murayama. I'm glad that you're my servant." I said calmly.

"So let me ask you this. If Issei was your servant from the start would you have reincarnated me?" Murayama questioned.

"That's a hard question for me to answer Murayama. Issei would've taken all eight pawns leaving me with a knight and a rook." I started to say.

"Hmph in other words the answer is no. You only got me because you figured hey Issei's connected to her maybe she's useful enough and if I get lucky I can convince Issei to join you." Murayama pouted.

"That's not true. I would've gladly made you my knight if I already had Issei. I went with Pawn because it's a more versatile piece" I explained.

"I see" Murayama replied. I managed to dodge a bullet there but Murayama knew that I was with her.

(Scene Skip)

The day of the Youth Devils meeting had finally arrived and I had just finished my shower and I was drying off as I looked at my closet and couldn't come up with something, "This is so frustrating." I groaned since I knew that I was running out of time to impress him. When my door opened my mother of all people appeared.

"It's always tough trying to find just the right dress to impress that special somebody isn't it dear." My mom said out of nowhere.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I protested.

"Oh Rias you can't fool me. You want to impress that Issei person and you don't know what to do." My mom teased. The frustration of the time in the underworld finally got to me and I broke down.

"What can I do Mom? The only advantage I have is my breasts and I'm about to lose it" I protested. Sona was no doubt going to be in her real appearance and that meant I had to look my best or he'd ignore me as always.

"Well then why don't you use those breasts to your advantage since unlike Sona you're used to walking around with large breasts." my mom said with a smile.

"You're right mom" I said with a smile. In the end I could only keep trying to distinguish myself as much as possible. Issei did admit on many occasions that despite our issues he does still love my breasts and that was my only chance.

"I know darling and that's why I'm Mom." My mother smirked before handing me a package. "This will probably help."

As I opened the package I couldn't help but wonder what my mom got and when I saw what was inside I smiled. "Thanks Mom" I said happily.

"Anytime dear." My mom smiled before leaving the room. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

 _Flashback_

(Ravel P.O.V)

After Lady Rias and her family got off I was left on the train alone as I made my way home after all this time. A week after my brother's defeat I went to my mother to ask if I could transfer into Kuoh Academy. I was curious how my mother would react but she just smiled knowingly. "Ravel I won't pretend to know why you want to do this but I will talk to the Gremory's about making the arrangements." My mom said calmly. It took a little while to finish my transfer since there was apparently another incident at Kuoh. Of course when I arrived I figured I'd have easy access to the Red Dragon Emperor boy was I wrong. So now it was time to go home and I wondered how much my brother has changed.

(Scene Skip)

When I arrived at the train station I was pleased to see that the person greeting me was my maid Mihae. I guess my brother allowed her to greet me. "Hello Lady Ravel." Mihae said with her usual angelic smile.

"It's been so long Mihae" I said happily as I gave my maid a hug.

"We have much to discuss" Mihae said as we took a car back to the mansion.

(Scene Skip)

As I sat in my room after a surprisingly long day I realized that Issei had indeed changed my brother for the better. Before the battle his 'training' would consist of taking a few of the girls and using them to get off on whatever fantasy he wanted for the day. According to Mihae, everyone was training properly and had gotten stronger. He and Yubelluna were even in a proper relationship also which was good for both of them and she was the only one who dealt with his urges. It seems as though Issei's influence was far greater than I ever imagined. It was a bit ironic since Issei lived quite the lecherous lifestyle himself. At that time somebody knocked on my door so naturally I called out, "who is it?"

"It's Riser" my brother called out. I must admit that I was a bit nervous that he was coming to see me now but I was confident that my brother had changed.

"Come on in" I said calmly. When my brother walked in I was almost shocked at what he was wearing and I a good way. He still had his famous pink suit but instead of being messy like a delinquent everything was buttoned up. He almost looked like a reasonable human being.

"Hello big brother." I said with a smile. I went to hug him but I was surprised when he refused.

"Listen Ravel, I know that I was a horrible brother before all this. I treated you and the rest of my peerage terribly and I was an embarrassment to the Phenex name."

'Yes you were brother but I've heard that's changed." I replied with a smile.

"Yes I have. I doubt Lady Gremory or the Red Dragon Emperor will want to hear it but I have changed for the better. I hope you tell them that the next time you see him." Riser said calmly.

"I will" I replied with a smile before my brother left. Seeing my brother and how he acts now I'm glad that Issei did what he did. Though I wonder what Issei really thought about my brother all things considered. Oh well I'd ask him when I see him at the Youth Devil meeting.

(Scene Skip)

It was time for the Youth Devil Meeting and the last two weeks feel like a blur. I was better friends with everyone in my brother's peerage and I had gotten stronger from sparing with everybody else. Right now, Mihae was finishing the adjustments on my kimono. "So Lady Ravel do you mind if I ask you a question." Mihae said with a smile on her face.

"Of course Mihae and you don't have to call me Lady Ravel, we're friends remember."

"Well Ravel, I'm curious what it's like being around the Red Dragon Emperor. Most of us haven't met the guy so we were curious about him."

I guess I can't blame them really. None of the girls met the Red Dragon Emperor before the battle with Riser and considering how much Riser changed they wondered what type of person he was, "Ironically enough he's actually a lot like my brother used to be." I said with a chuckle.

"You can't be serious." Mihae replied in disbelief.

"Not at all. He has sex with multiple women and does so with a frequency that would make my brother's old self proud." Mihae seemed furious but my next words calmed him down. "The difference between him and my brother is that my brother didn't care about anybody but himself. Issei cares about all of us and while there's no doubt lust is involved we've all become better people thanks to being with him."

"I wonder what Riser would think if we told him that?" Mihae wondered.

"Please don't. He's doing so well and that would probably make him regress." I said with a chuckle that Mihae followed.

"So how big is he" Mihae teased causing me to blush for a moment. Of course with all the time I spent with him Akeno and Raynare I became pretty used to teasing.

"Let's just say one of the reasons he has so much sex is that one girl couldn't handle him." I replied causing Mihae to get a slight nosebleed. A few minutes later we were ready to go and I wondered just what he would do next.

(Narrator's P.O.V)

As they ascended on the castle where the Youth Devil Meeting would take place the thoughts of Sona Sitri Rias Gremory and Ravel Phenex were both on the meeting and the young man who they had left behind. For Rias, this felt like the last chance she had to truly make the Red Dragon Emperor hers. For Sona Sitri it was time to make her dream a reality and the question wasn't IF she'd succeed but when. For Ravel Phenex her thoughts were purely on the man who changed her brother for the better despite being not so different from him in the first place. As for Issei hyoudou and his own thoughts. Well that's a story for another day.

 **Next Chapter: The Dragons Left Behind**

AN: I know that this is a .5 chapter but I figured that it would be an interesting take.


	26. Chronicle 25

Chapter 25: The Dragons Left Behind

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved: Le Fay**

(Issei P.O.V)

As I woke up for the first true day of summer vacation I once again looked at a naked Irina and Xenovia and smiled since with Rias and Sona gone I was basically free. For the first time since that fateful day Raynare asked me out I could do as I please. Getting into my training gear I was hoping that I could finally go all out since I didn't have to worry about Murayama interfering with me.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving at my training ground I saw Vali of al peoplewaiting for me and a part of me smiled. Quickly going into the clear field I cast the barrier before turning towards my rival. "I'm surprised to see you here. I figured you'd be at the underworld like Rias and Sona." I teased.

"Oh please! I gave up the Lucifer name years ago and I hate the devils politics as much as you do." Vali scoffed back.

"Yea but since I don't have to deal with Murayama Katase or any of the others I can finally go all out." I smirked getting into our battle stance

"Well then let's see what you can do." Vali smirked following suit.

" **BALANCE BREAKER."** Both of us cried out knowing that we were going to have fun.

(Scene Skip)

"So what are you gonna do for the next two weeks" Vali wondered as we walked back to Azazel's house.

"Probably gonna relax with Irina and Xenovia mostly. Alana invited me to the manga club's beach trip on Saturday and otherwise I'll be fine." I said calmly. I noticed that Vali was contemplating something. "What's wrong Vali." I wondered.

"Nothing don't worry about it" Vali smirked as we made our way back. When we got close to the house Vali turned towards me with a smile. "I want you to knock on the door and pretend you came to visit me.

"Why" I asked curiously.

"Just trust me." Vali smirked as he vanished. I followed his lead and knocked on the door.

"Don't you have a fucking key Vali?" A voice cursed and when the door opened Raynare was there in her fallen angel form in a black sports bra and pink panties. I had to admit it was pretty surprising combo but alluring nonetheless.

"Sorry I'm not Vali but I do like that outfit." I replied with a smirk causing Raynare's eyes to widen.

"Just come in you asshole. Dad's making breakfast right now." Raynare groaned.

"Thanks Raynare." I smirked before kissing her on the cheek and walking in. Needless to say Vali was walking down the stairs at that time acting innocent.

"Oh good morning Issei. What brings you to our house this morning?" Vali smirked clearly enjoying the prank he pulled.

"Fuck you Vali. I know you did that on purpose to screw with me." Raynare groaned.

"Hey I figured you'd want to see him since school's out. It's not my fault you dress like that at home." Vali retorted.

"Fuck you." Raynare grunted.

"I'll pass. Kuroka's enough for me thanks" Vali teased.

"Hmph your rival has had multiple orgies and you can barely handle one girl." Raynare said coldly.

"I can handle multiple girls easily. I just chose quality over quantity, Right Yuuma." Vali replied with a smile clearly meant to infuriate Raynare. I could tell it had worked but before she could lash out again a new voice made their presence known.

"Breakfast is ready! Don't worry Issei I made some for you also." Azazel called out.

"We'll finish this later." Raynare growled before going up the stairs to her room.

"Nicely done Vali." I said with a smile.

"Spend enough time around Bikou and Azazel and you learn a thing or two about pranking." Vali smirked.

"So do you really only sleep with Kuroka." I wondered.

"No and I'm not gonna tell you about the other ones." Vali smirked.

"Fine by me. You have every right to your privacy." I shrugged. It wasn't my place to ask about his relationships and I didn't really care.

"You're damn right I do." Vali smirked as we made our way to breakfast. Summer was off to a fun start.

(Scene Skip)

After a quick breakfast with Azazel and the rest of his little family, I returned home in order to relax with Irina for the day. Admittedly I was acting like a bad boyfriend recently so I figured I'd spend the first few days of summer relaxing with Irina and not doing anything crazy. "So why do I get the feeling you won't actually go to the three factions meeting." Irina wondered as she lay on my chest as we watched some TV. Xenovia understood that despite the nightly activities, Irina needed some true Issei time and that's why she was out with my mom doing some shopping for the house.

"Because I'm not? What's the point in dealing with a bunch of people that I don't care about?" I scoffed.

"For one thing you can confront that guy Diodora who you know damn well is going to be there." Irina said with a hint of anger. Pretty much everybody outside of Rias Sona and their respective peerages knew that Diodora was a traitor but we couldn't confront him for obvious reasons. It was an irritating situation but it was something we were aware of. Irina didn't tell Xenovia since she had a tendency to blurt out things unintentionally.

"Yes but that wouldn't do anything for the moment. If he realizes he's trapped he won't do whatever he's planning and reveal the real powers behind this Old Maou faction."

"What more do you need to know? You're being reckless." Irina scoffed.

"Yes but we have to be careful when dealing with traitors." I replied before kissing her on the head.

"Fine" Irina shrugged. It was obvious that she didn't like the Diodora situation and I couldn't blame her. My only hope was that the devils didn't do anything stupid.

(Scene Skip)

The weekend had arrived and I was off with Alana and the manga club at the beach and I was thrilled that I had a group of beauties like them all to myself. Kisara Himeno was a third year girl medium height with long black hair and blue eyes with a nice pair of C cup breasts. Momoka Fujiwara was a second year girl that was on the shorter side with blonde hair purple eyes and a borderline D cup breasts. Momoka really hated men because of a bad relationship she had during middle school and she was against me at first because of my connection to the perverted trio but eventually she came around. Yuri Kosaka was the final member besides Alana a second year girl medium height with blue hair in a pair of pigtails amber eyes and a pair of blue rimmed glasses. She was a friend of Kiryuu's and apparently it was her suggestion to bring me in as a penis model. Then there was the advisor for the manga club Nurse Reina, A beautiful women with blonde hair that she tied up in a bun with a stray strand hanging in front of her and purple eyes along with a massive bust. She was the teacher that most of the school wanted to bone and I was well aware of why thanks to my current situation.

All of us were at the beach relaxing around and it was a beautiful sight for my perverted mine. Kisara was in a pineapple patterned bra that showed off her incredible tits. Momoka was in a blue ensemble with frills that was enough to seduce nay guy. Alana was in a pink bikini with white roses which was sensual for the normally timid girl. Finally Yuri was in a tricolored green white and yellow bikini. Apparently there was another member who was a first year but she was uncomfortable with me so I never met her. I wasn't about to complain since I knew that most of the school would go crazy if they realized the manga club was this stacked, hell even I was the first time I met the girls. I was in red trunks with black dragons on them but I was relaxing by our stuff. "Man this is incredible." I said happily as I relaxed on my towel.

"Come on Issei join us." Yuri said with a smile.

"That's fine I'll relax for now since you already have a team for volleyball." I shrugged.

"Suit yourself" Yuri replied. I would do more but I had a feeling I was being watched and I had to address that.

"Hmm what's wrong Issei?" Nurse Reina asked as she walked up to me. Reina was in a black two piece that was a bit too small. I wasn't about to complain since she looked amazing. Hell I was pretty sure Matsuda and Motohama kept peaking at the kendo club so they had an excuse to go see her afterwards.

"Nothing but I'm gonna go for a walk. Need to calm down a bit" I said calmly. Whoever was watching me was clearly from the supernatural world and I needed to ensure that they weren't a threat.

"Okay" Reina replied calmly.

I made my way over to a private area of the beach that I knew would allow me and my stalker to talk without the girls getting involved. "You can come out now. Nobody can see us" I yelled knowing that whoever was watching me would make their move.

"You really are something else Red Dragon Emperor." the person said with a smile as they walked into the clearing. My eyes widened when I found out that my spy was the person I suspected was a member of the Khaos Brigade Genevieve Arcana. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes were certainly staring at me with a fierce glow. The pure white bikini with pink flowers was an amazing touch.

"You really are a fool Genevieve. Why in the world would you spy on me knowing about my abilities?" I scoffed though I made a privacy barrier to ensure nobody interrupted us.

"I was curious why you haven't told anybody about me. I know you sensed my power during the kendo match and I figured that somebody would come for me sooner or later. When I realized you didn't do something I was curious." Genevieve spoke up. She was honestly hoping to relax today but when she noticed Issei she started spying on him almost on instinct.

"Because there was no reason to do so. Sure you had powers but I didn't see a reason to reveal you to the others." I replied.

"I would've thought you'd at least tell your devil master about it." Genevieve replied with a smile.

Based on her reactions it's clear that Genevieve was an enemy but she also wasn't aware of the true nature of my relationship with the devils thanks to the devil piece. "Since I didn't know if you were an enemy or not I kept silent. However it's quite clear from the way you're acting that you are." I said calmly.

"Are you sure you want to fight me right now with those girls around." Genevieve said sternly. It was an obvious bluff and I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Those girls may not know about the supernatural but girl's gossip is a powerful thing and seeing you with me would be a problem for you. After all imagine what would happen if the Princess of Angel Academy was seen with a young man at the beach." I replied back. This was a lose-lose for Genevieve and we both knew it.

"Your right and I imagine you can easily drop that privacy barrier of yours if it comes to it." Genevieve groaned realizing that she was trapped.

"That's right so how do you want this to end?" I teased.

"Hmm what do you mean?" Genevieve questioned.

"I could leave here and pretend I didn't see you I can stay and force you to tell everything you know. You can't beat me in a fight and you know it." I said with a savage grin.

' **I'm surprised you're not trying to seduce her partner. She's not unattractive and having a double agent would be useful.' Ddraig whispered into my head.**

'Because while I suspect she's part of the Khaos Brigade, I don't want to seduce somebody unless I know she's useful.' I replied closing my eyes for a moment. I was a bit surprised she didn't try to attack but then again she should be well aware she can't beat me.

"Alrighty then we'll pretend we didn't see each other." Genevieve decided quickly. On one hand I was disappointed since I wouldn't have minded the hard way but it was a smart move for her.

"Goodbye Genevieve Arcana." I said calmly as I dispelled the privacy barrier and made my way back towards the manga club.

"My name is Jeanne" Genevieve spoke out causing me to do a double take.

"What was that?" I exclaimed.

"My real name is Jeanne of the Khaos Brigade's hero faction. The next time we meet, we'll be enemies Red Dragon Emperor." Jeanne said firmly as she left the area.

" **Well this should be interesting." Ddraig smirked.**

"Yes, yes it will." I replied.

(Scene Skip)

"How was your beach trip" Vali smirked as I joined him for training the next Monday. The previous week Vali and I spent every morning sparing with each other. Of course neither of us used our sacred gears after the first day which probably would've made it more interesting.

"You know the usual lots of sex and sun." I replied as I dodged one of his attacks. I kept Genevieve out of the discussion as I promised since it was more interesting that way.

"Sounds good but if you don't mind can you do me a favor." Vali shrugged as he went to the ground to indicate it was time to stop.

"Do you want help pranking Raynare again?" I teased as I hit the ground as well.

"Nothing like that, though I did enjoy the look on Raynare's face when she opened the door in her underwear. Arthur wants you to talk to you about something."

"I see." I replied. I hadn't interacted with the Pendragon siblings at all since our original meeting so for him to ask me a favor made no sense.

"How about this afternoon." Vali suggested.

"That's fine with me." I replied.

"Good" Vali said calmly as our training came to an end.

(Scene Skip)

"So what do you want from me Arthur." I said calmly as I sat in the living room of his apartment. It was a homely little place with 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom along with a nice living room and kitchen. I was currently sitting on the couch in his living room as Arthur. The pendragon heir was in his typical business attire while I was in a black jacket with red t-shirt and jeans along with my training sneakers. There was a cup of tea for me and Arthur and it was a calm conversation.

"How much do you know about magicians?" Arthur asked me bluntly.

"Very little since I didn't bother with the supernatural world for the most part." I replied equally as blunt. This had to do with Le Fay I see. Amusingly enough Le Fay was watching Serafall's magical girl show in her room so she didn't hear our conversation.

"Well one of the things that magicians tend to do is make pacts with other people."

"I see and I take it you want me to make a pact with Le Fay." I said having quickly figured out what he wanted me to do.

"That's correct." Arthur said bluntly. "Le Fay has reached the age where people will want to make pacts with her and I'd rather have somebody like you be her partner."

"I see. What does Le Fay think about this?" I asked calmly.

"I haven't discussed it with her yet but I'm sure that she'll accept." Arthur replied.

"Why's that" I asked with a raised eyebrow. As Arthur was about to answer Le Fay walked into the room wearing a set of pink pajamas and a case of serious bedhead which made me chuckle.

"Big brother, we're out of orange juice." Le Fay moaned as she turned towards her brother still unaware of the fact that I was here.

"Good morning Le Fay" I smiled curious how she'd react.

"Red Dragon Emperor what are you doing here!?" Le Fay shrieked clearly unaware that I was coming.

"I told you that he was coming Le Fay. I would've thought you'd pay attention to things like that." Arthur groaned. Seems this was happening quite a bit recently where I catch people off guard.

"I'll be right back." Le Fay said nervously as she ran back into her room.

"Good grief" Arthur groaned as I finished my tea with a grin on my face.

Ten minutes later Le Fay was back but with a completely new outfit. Instead of the witches hat and her typical outfit, she had a pink blouse that did nothing to hide her fairly large breasts with a light blue skirt and her blonde hair was down and flowing. Not bad really. "So what brings you here Red Dragon Emperor." Le Fay asked in a much calmer expression.

'What a difference a few minutes makes.' I thought to myself. "Apparently your brother wants me to make a magicians pact with you."

"I see and what do you think." Le Fay wondered.

"I don't see any problem though I'm surprised that he would chose me."

"Your desire to stay out of the supernatural spotlight intrigues me. You'd be best for Le Fay who isn't really a battler when compared to the others." Arthur said calmly.

"Alright." I replied.

"So when should we complete the pact." I said calmly.

"Give me a few days to set everything up." Arthur said calmly. I nodded my approval and left.

(Scene Skip)

After I returned home I spent some time with Irina and I figured that I'd let her know about Arthur's request, "So let me get this straight" Irina asked skeptically as we sat on the couch watching TV. "You're going to engage in a magician's pact with Arthur Pendragon's sister Le Fay."

"Yep. I don't get it either." I smirked as I held onto Irina.

"Ughh for a guy so smart you're so freaking oblivious at times. You can't do a true magicians pact, Arthur is trying to hook you up with Le Fay."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because as much of an asshole as you are to Rias you treat everybody else beautifully. Plus Arthur knows that nobody would go after her as long as she's associated with both heavenly dragons."

"Alright" I smirked before kissing Irina on the head.

"What was the kiss for?" Irina wondered.

"Just to thank my girlfriend for being so understanding." I said with a smile.

"If you wanna thank me come to the Youth Devil meeting this weekend. Both of us hate politics and you're more responsible for this than I am." Irina said cheekily.

"Fine I'll go but I won't like it." I retorted.

"Fine with me. Just try to keep it in your pants for once" Irina teased back before pecking me on the lips.

"I'll try but knowing Sona and Rias that won't be easy." I replied with a smile.

(Scene Skip)

Wednesday had arrived and I was back at the Pendragon house in order to meet Arthur and Le Fay about this pact that he was talking about. Of course at this point I knew that I would probably be having sex with Le Fay so I wasn't about to complain. Since the weather was much nicer I had a blue t-shirt and black shorts. In front of me was Arthur Pendragon who had stopped wearing his class suit in exchange for a dark red t-shirt and slacks. He must be the type who doesn't have shorts, "So Arthur is it time for this pact." I said calmly.

"I must apologize to you Red Dragon because I was being a bit deceptive." Arthur said bluntly. Well this was a surprise. It seemed like he was going to reveal the truth after all.

"So I'm not making a magicians pact with your sister." I said almost disappointed.

"No, instead you'll be doing something that's far more your speed." Arthur said with a hint of irritation. I couldn't blame him really. I imagine having your little sister ask you to hook her up with a guy that has a harem of women was a tricky task.

"Alright." I said calmly. Le Fay was pretty cute so I can live with it.

"Le Fay come in here." Arthur yelled out.

"Okay big brother" Le Fay said calmly as she walked into the room. Even I had to do a small double take at her outfit. She was wearing a yellow v cut blouse that showed off a fair bit of her massive bust with a black bra underneath and a pair of pink hot pants that hugged her body extremely well. Oh this was gonna be good.

"Wow" I said in shock fairly impressed by the outfit.

"I'm glad you like it." Le Fay said bashfully as she made her way over to me.

"Lead the way Le Fay. This is your pact." I teased.

"The only blood involved is going to be the blood from when you take my virginity." Le Fay said confidently. If I didn't know any better I'd say Kuroka was giving her seduction lessons…. not that I mind.

"Alright" I smirked as Le Fay led me to her bedroom. As we walked in I quickly realized that Le Fay Pendragon tried and failed to straddle the line between magician and teenage girl almost daily. She had two medium sized bookcases in her room. The first was filled with various spell books of various languages, no doubt taken from her family's home and gathered with Vali. The second had manga and various magicial girl DVDs it truly was something. There was a small TV and a small laptop as well which made for an amusing sight.

"Umm what do you think." Le Fay said nervously.

"I think that you should stop trying to act like Kuroka if you want to seduce me. Be confident in who you are." I said with a smile.

"I see." Le Fay said calmly before sitting on the bed. She seemed to relax herself which made what was to come far easier.

"Before we get started I'm curious about one thing. What made you choose me?" I asked curiously. With almost all the other girls there was some logic to it but I couldn't see it with Le Fay.

"Blame Lord Azazel for that one. After you two ran into each other at the video game tournament he needed somebody to observe you and do it from a safe distance. Seeing as how Vali Bikou and Kuroka were impulsive I was the one chosen. I've seen the many sides of the Red Dragon. Both perverted and kind" Le Fay admitted.

"I see." I smirked as I got onto the bed. "Well let me show you a bit more of my perverted side since that's why I'm here." I smirked.

 **LEMON START:**

I began by planting a soft kiss on Le Fay's lips and slightly parted my mouth to see what she would do next. I was pleasantly surprised when she kissed back slightly and even tried to sneak her tongue in. I allowed her to do so and for a second or two I let her dominate but she pulled back for some reason. "I'm sorry." Le Fay started to say but I put my finger on her lips.

"Don't apologize you did very well." I said with a smile before removing my finger. "But this is how you kiss." I smirked as shocked Le Fay by smashing my lips against hers. Using my tongue I easily took control of her tongue and I could tell that she was struggling to breathe. Pulling away for a moment I could see the saliva falling from her mouth and the stunned look on her face.

"That was amazing." Le Fay gasped in a complete haze.

"Ahh, but we're just getting started." I smirked as I quickly took Le Fay's blouse off revealing just what kind of bra she was hiding under her V-neck. I was surprised by the black lace bra since it didn't strike me as her style.

"This is so embarrassing." Le Fay said nervously as she hid her chest.

"Why are you hiding yourself Le Fay? You're a beautiful girl and you shouldn't hide yourself."

"But I'm not pretty like your other girls. It's why I asked my brother and Kuroka for advice." Le Fay said nervously. I smiled a bit since her nervousness was understandable.

"Le Fay, make no mistake you are a very pretty girl and your bust is absolutely marvelous." I said smiling as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Are you sure" Le Fay said nervously.

"I don't get like this for just anybody" I smirked as I grabbed her hand and placed it against my junk.

" **Partner you absolutely do. Hell you got this hard when you were screwing your best friend's girl and she wasn't busty at all." Ddraig scoffed internally.**

'I'm trying to make the girl feel better. It's clear she has a confidence issue.' I spoke to Ddraig internally. Fortunately for me I had become better at communicating with Ddraig without closing my eyes so Le Fay didn't say anything.

"O-okay" Le Fay said bashfully as she got up herself. I watched as she slowly took off her hot pants revealing a matching black pair of panties and a moment the witch was completely naked. I had to admit that in a few years she would be a truly amazing girl.

"Woah" I said pleasantly surprised by her body. She was extremely curvy and if not for her small size she'd be nearly irresistible.

"Now it's your turn to be naked." Le Fay said confidently. It seems my confidence boost worked like a charm

"Alright" I smirked as I stripped myself. When I got to my boxers I saw Le Fay gasp at the size of my member and when he was fully revealed she was stunned.

"That's huge!" Le Fay gasped.

"Thank you and it's all for you." I smirked.

"That will never fit" Le Fay said nervously.

"Well not yet at least." I said with a devious grin on my face.

"What are you thinking Issei?" Le Fay wondered unsure of what I would do.

"Get on the bed" I smirked. Le Fay nodded and got on the bed, her tiny frame and massive breasts making for quite the sight. "Now let's warm you up" I smirked before crawling on top of Le fay and latching my lips onto her right breast.

"Kyaa" Le Fay moaned as I sucked on her right breasts. Deciding that I was an equal opportunity pervert I used my left hand to fondle her left breast and slowly rubbed her leg with my right hand

"How's that feel" I taunted as I teased her body with my hands even using a bit of magic for effect.

"Amazing" Le Fay said happily as I could feel le Fay slowly spreading her legs for me.

"Thank you" I said happily before continuing my work. After a minute or so Le Fay had finally opened up and she was already soaked. I smiled for a moment before moving in front of Le Fay in order to take her virginity as my own.

"Hold on a minute" Le Fay said timidly. This was both amusing and adorable at the same time.

"What is it?." I said calmly.

"Umm I want to…well… use my breasts. I know I won't be able to see you as much as the others so I wanted to experience this now while I have her chance" Le Fay said bashfully as a twinge of pink got on her cheeks

I gotcha." I smirked before straddling Le Fay right above her belly button. Though I had done quite a few boob jobs they were typically done with the girl in front of me.

"Here I go" Le Fay said calmly. It felt weird at first but as she slowly moved her breasts that weird feeling went away and was replaced with pleasure.

"Nicely done." I said happily as Le Fay moved her breasts up and down my shaft. Wouldn't surprise me if Kuroka taught her how to do that somehow.

"Thanks" Le Fay replied before shocking me again by leaning her head forward and beginning to lick my member with her tongue. Oh yeah, Kuroka definitely taught her about these.

"Damn somebody's getting greedy." I smirked as I moved up a bit so it would be easier for her.

"Well look at who I'm competing with." Le Fay pouted.

"Well keep going" I encourage. I watched on happily as Le fay combined a surprisingly skilled tongue with her breasts and a few minutes later I was cumming spraying my seed all over her breasts and face.

"Wow you came a lot." Le Fay said bashfully as she managed to lick some of the sperm off.

"I'm actually kinda surprised you didn't come yourself. You seemed to be having quite a bit of fun with me." I smirked as I stuck two fingers from my right hand inside her soaked pussy.

"Unfair" Le Fay pouted as slid inside her pussy.

"Too bad because I'm gonna make you cum" I smirked as I continued to play with her. A minute later, Le Fay had cum and now it was time for the fun part.

"Please be gentle Issei this is my first time after" Le Fay said bashfully as I lined myself up with her pussy.

"Of course" I smirked as I slowly went inside her. I was impressed at how she was managing my shaft but when I failed to fill her up completely I wasn't shocked.

"I'm sorry that I'm so small Issei." Le Fay said bashfully.

"Don't worry about it." I said calmly before leaning down to kiss her. After a minute or so I broke the kiss and began moving inside her.

"YES! YES! YES!" Le fay cried out happily.

"Man you're squeezing me like a vice, Le Fay." I said with a smile. I may not be able to go all out but it was still pleasantly tight.

"Don't hold back, I can take it." Le Fay groaned as I continued to move.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you." I smirked as I put a little more strength in and fully sheathed myself inside Le Fay; the 12 inches slamming against the edge of her womb.

"AHHHHHH!" Le Fay cried out as she came from the force of what I had just done. This was gonna definitely be tricky.

"Here we go Le Fay" I smirked as I slammed into her with incredible speed and fury her body crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure that was fairly impressive. Barely three minutes later and it was clear that Le Fay had reached her limit and I could tell when I came inside her she was going to faint. Her face had been twisted into an ageho that surpassed anything I had done with the other girls.

"Issei I'm cumming again." Le Fay said barely holding on at this point.

"Okay I'm cumming inside you also. Don't worry about getting pregnant because I'm sterile." I told Le Fay with a smile. I had to admit that if I wasn't sterile she'd be pregnant a few times over with the load that was on the way.

"Okay" Le Fay said bashfully.

"Here we go!" I shouted as I came inside Le Fay the force of the release completely overwhelming her passage and cum leaking from her body.

"So good" Le Fay muttered just before fainting just as I thought.

"Well damn" I said happily. I definitely needed to use the shower after this one.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

The day of the Youth Devil Conference had finally arrived and I was getting dressed for the meeting ready for anything. "This is gonna be a long night." I groaned having just finished putting on my outfit. It was a black suit with a red collared shirt underneath it and black dress shoes.

"Oh relax Issei it won't be that bad" Irina teased as she wrapped her arms around me from behind. Irina was wearing a matching black kimono with a red obi. Apparently Xenovia was wearing a light blue kimono that matched her hair nicely with a green obi with blue sneakers.

"Considering that I have to deal with an angry Rias and Sona, the devil that probably betrayed everybody and who knows what else I'm not so sure." I groaned. This was going to be a long night.

"Look on the bright side. The question isn't IF you're going to have sex tonight, but who you're going to have sex with." Irina smirked before quickly kissing me on the cheek before removing her arms.

"And here I thought you didn't like me having sex with all these women." I smirked.

"I don't. However, I understand that it's going to happen and I just have to deal." Irina retorted.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I asked with a smile.

"If I remember correctly it's the fact that you were there in my time of need and resisted being a devil."

"That's a rhetorical question." I groaned. Tonight was going to be a pain but I was the Red Dragon Emperor and I had to deal with stuff like this.

 **Next Chapter: Reunion's Red Dragon Emperor Style.**


	27. Chronicle 26

Chronicle 26: Reunion's Red Dragon Style

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved; Rias Sona, Ravel, new girl**

(Issei P.O.V)

After grabbing Xenovia the three of us teleported over to Azazel's house to meet up before the meeting began. Waiting for us in the family room was Raynare, who I had to admit looked pretty good in the outfit she chose for the night. She was in a black dress that went down to her knees and the V cut emphasized her amazing breasts Her hair was long and I could tell she had focused on making an impression and it worked. "Took you guys long enough and here I thought you guys would get a quickie in before tonight." Raynare teased.

"Maybe afterwards but right now I want to be professional." I smirked.

"Considering how much you seem to hate devils I'm surprised by that" Kuroka teased as she walked into the room. Everyone was shocked because Kuroka was wearing a sheer black robe that revealed a black bra and panty set that barely held back her massive breasts. If I wasn't so used to busty women I'd have fainted because damn she had a pair.

"Will you put some clothes on you stupid cat." Raynare cursed. I found it rather ironic that Raynare would criticize her for that.

"I could but then again didn't you flash the Red Dragon a week or so ago when he came by." Kuroka teased.

"Yes but I'm having sex with Issei so I can do that." Raynare deadpanned.

"Will you stop messing with her Kuroka. They have a long enough night ahead of them" Vali smirked appearing in white robes of his own. Clearly Vali and Kuroka were going to spend the night having sex and I couldn't blame him.

"It's a shame you can't join us Vali. I'm sure the devil world would love to see the true Lucifer's heir once more." I teased.

"Well I have better things to do then deal with those losers." Vali groaned. His hatred of politics and devils was just as great as mind.

"I can see that" I smirked getting a good look at Kuroka. A look that Vali didn't miss and neither did Irina.

"Really Issei don't you have enough girls already. Plus she's clearly with Vali" Irina groaned.

"I'm a teenage guy. We kinda like big boobs" I shrugged. Vali and Kuroka didn't seem to mind my ogling so I figured it was fine.

"Anyway, have fun tonight" Vali shrugged before leaving with Kuroka. I kinda envied the guy but then again I had a few busty babes of my own. A moment later Azazel came down and it was time to go. He was in a simple blue business suit with a purple shirt which made me laugh.

"So is everybody ready." Azazel smirked.

"Yes" we all nodded and teleported to the underworld. While I was at the beach, Irina and Xenovia went to the Underworld to make sure they could teleport in the day of the party.

(Scene Skip)

I may not like the devils for the way they treat people but I have to admit that they could throw a party. When I arrived at the party, Xenovia decided to relax and eat and Irina immediately went over to speak with Serafall and Katase. As for me I was speaking in private with Ajuka Beelzebub. "I want to thank you for the dragon piece Lord Beelzebub. It's been really good for me" I said calmly. There's no doubt in my mind that without the dragon piece the battle with Kokabiel would've been a lot harder.

"Of course, but it was the least I could do. You helped all of us when you exposed the fact that my brother was a traitor." Ajuka replied frankly. I noticed Diodora and two other youth devils earlier and they were something else. The first was Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. He reminded me far too much of Riser though with his purple skin and his bumblebee themed outfit he might be worse. Then there was a devil that was in a grey track suit named Sairoarg Bael. According to Sirzechs, he was Rias's cousin and from the energy coming from him I knew that he was the strongest youth devil by far. He could probably give Vali one hell of a fight.

"What are you guys planning to do about him?" I wondered calmly waiting for Sona and Rias to arrive.

"The Maou have a plan in place for him and when Diodora shows his true colors we will deal with him" Ajuka said sternly.

I was a bit curious about their plan but I was more surprised at how calm he was. "You seem rather calm about your brother getting arrested for treason." I said sarcastically.

"If you were in my position you'd do the same thing and we both know it." Ajuka replied with a fairly serious tone.

"This is true." I smirked. If I was Ajuka I wouldn't' go after him recklessly because of how much damage it would cause to my family's reputation regardless. We spoke about other things for a few moments until there was a powerful shaking. Quickly focusing my senses it appeared that Sairoarg just attacked that Zephyrdor kid for some reason. I knew it was them because their scents were prominent in the area where the bang came from. With that distraction over, the time has come for my reunion with my devil lovers.

(Sona P.O.V)

As I walked with Rias and our fellow peerages towards the main hall I wondered if Issei had arrived yet. The light blue dress I was wearing was something my mom got for me and while it showed off my true body completely which is a bit embarrassing. I was a bit curious why it had a ribbon right in the middle, though my mom said I'd understand why later. As for Rias she was decked out in a wonderful red dress that showed off her incredible body. As we came closer to the holding area for the 6 Youth Devils there was a loud bang. I groaned since I had a fairly good idea of what happened even if I couldn't see it. "Hey Rias, how much do you wanna bet that Zephyrdor is involved in that?" I teased.

"Nothing because I'd automatically lose. I really miss Megumi" Rias replied causing me to frown.

"Yea I know" I replied with a frown of my own. Megumi Glasya-Labolas was the previous heir to the clan and she died on a mysterious mission a few weeks ago. Her twin brother Zephyrdor took over and he was a major problem child.

"Well let's get going. The sooner we deal with this the sooner we can meet up with Issei." Rias chuckled as we walked in. It turns out the explosion was from Sairoarg punching Zephyrdor into the wall after he no doubt did something stupid. My guess is that he was hitting on Seekvaira and Sairoarg stepped in.

"Why don't you get your makeup fixed Seekvaira." Sairoarg said with his usual demeanor. That confirmed my guess and that was enough. Seekvaira Agares was a young woman with very light brown skin and blonde hair with a hint of green and pink eyes. As could be expected of her she was wearing a simple blue robe with vertical stripes and a matching miniskirt with black high boots. It was an outfit very fitting of her personality which was similar to mine. Stoic and uncaring unless somebody pushed her.

"Of course." Seekvaira said calmly as she left the scene.

"Well now that we're done with all of that can we get going?" Rias pouted clearly wanting to see Issei.

"Sure" Sairoarg said happily as we made our way towards the main hall.

(Issei P.O.V)

Soon enough the hall began to fill up with more high class devils and finally I got a good look at Rias and Sona and I was impressed. When I noticed Ravel I couldn't help but smile since that meant it was showtime. I was about to do something when Irina came next to me and whispered, "I see them too Issei. Just don't leave any visible marks when you're done." Irina was well aware that I was going to have sex with the three girls and simply wanted to make sure that I didn't do anything reckless.

Walking down from the stage I made my way towards the girls and gave a signal to let them know it was time. It took a few minutes but the girls all found me and we left the area in order to have a more private conversation.

"So how do you like your first devil party?" Sona smirked as we walked around. It was just me Sona Rias and Ravel though Murayama tried to join the party before Katase pulled her away.

"It's extremely boring but the fun is about to begin." I teased with the girls all blushing at what I was suggesting.

"Just remember Issei we have to go back to the party so no marks." Rias smirked.

"Yes I know though Ravel's outfit does lend itself to a few marks if I do it right." I teased since Ravel was the only one who kept most of her body hidden.

"Really Issei?" Ravel pouted.

After a little walk I found an area that was away from everything and seemed like it wouldn't get much traffic. "Ahh this will do?" I smirked as I found a door. Quickly opening the door it appeared to be an unused storage room and a large one if that. Other than a few chairs in the corner there was nothing else and that made it the perfect room.

"An empty storage room, you sure know how to treat a girl Issei." Sona joked as she followed me in. Rias and Ravel followed soon after. There was no secret on what was about to go down.

"Would you have rather I done it in the middle of the hall with everyone watching." I retorted before snapping my fingers to create a privacy barrier.

"You have a point." Sona blushed slightly. If I didn't know better I'd say she imagined what it would've been like but that was another matter.

"So girls how are we going to do this" Rias wondered since everyone knew what was going down.

"I've got an idea" Ravel smirked. As Ravel explained her plan the girls all approved and I was a fan of it also.

"Sounds good to me." I said calmly since now it was time for the real fun. I happily watched as the girls stripped out of their outfits and placed them on the chairs in the corner so they were out of the way and didn't get any juices on them. Naturally, I stripped also and soon all of us were naked ready to go.

"Are you ready Issei?" Sona said happily as she moved to my right side.

"Because this is an experience." Rias said happily as she moved my left.

"You will never forget" Ravel said happily as she bent down putting her face next to my very hard member. Oh yea I was definitely gonna enjoy this.

"And. Here. We. Go." I said happily. Wasn't the first foursome I had ever done but it was definitely gonna be one of the best.

 **LEMON START:**

The beautiful foursome began with me turning towards Sona and planting a kiss on her lips pressing her nice breasts into my body. I had to start somewhere all things considered.

"Aww that's unfair Issei." Rias pouted as she pressed into me but her complaints were short lived when I snaked my hand down her body and fondled her delicious rear causing her to moan out.

"I guess I should get started too." Ravel smirked as she began stroking my member with her hands. Fortunately for me I was long used to this kind of stimulation so I was able to continue the deep kiss with Sona for a minute and a half until she needed to breathe.

"It's Rias's turn now" Sona smirked as she moved away.

"Finally it's my turn" Rias pouted before planting a deep kiss on my lips. Of course I naturally began fondling Sona just as I had Rias though I felt bad that I couldn't do anything to Ravel who was giving me a fantastic blowjob. After a few minutes Ravel stopped and looked up at me.

"Lord Issei can I kiss you also." Ravel pleaded since she seemed to be tired of sucking my dick. I should be offended but hey foursomes tended to be this way.

"Ravel there's something you need to do first." Rias said with at teasing smirk.

"What's-" Ravel started to ask but she was silenced by Rias kissing her on the lips. The two briefly clashed tongues and after it was over Rias smiled.

"You know Issei has that weird rule where he can't kiss a girl right after a blowjob. So I figured I'd save you the time." Rias smirked.

"You've wanted to do that ever since the orgy, haven't you Rias." Sona teased having stopped her kiss to watch the scene in front of her.

"Not at all but if Ravel wanted her kiss she needed to wipe her lips off" Rias said coyly as she kneeled in front of me this time.

"Whatever I guess now we're switching spots" Sona teased.

"Here we go" Ravel smirked as she stood on her tippy toes to start making out with me and I obliged.

"Okay just ignore me" Sona groaned angrily. Instead of dealing with her pouting I slid my hands down and began playing with her pussy in order to get her ready.

"Issei don't forget about me" Rias smirked as she surrounded my member with her massive breasts and began a boobjob of all things. Man this was gonna be amazing.

"Ahh this is the life" I moaned happily as I resumed my makeout session with Ravel and playing with Sona. A few minutes passed in this glorious formation and now it was time for the final switch.

"Rias do you mind if I finish him off." Sona smiled knowing that I was reaching my limit or at least finally allowing my limit to arrive. Much to my amusement Rias got up from her position and slammed her lips onto Sona's and began a quick makeout session just like with Ravel.

"Go ahead" Rias replied with a smile on her face.

"Did you really have to do that?" Sona deadpanned.

"Like I said with Ravel, it's Issei's policy." Rias teased.

"For somebody who seems to want to monopolize me you are pretty comfortable with…" I started to say before I stopped upon realizing that something was wrong. Somebody was tampering with my barrier from the outside.

"Issei what's" Sona started to ask but got her answer when the door opened.

 **LEMON INTERRUPTED.**

(Sona P.O.V)

As the door opened I had a very bad feeling in the back of my head. Not only did Issei cast a barrier but I reinforced it with my own spell. Plus we were so far away from anybody that it should be impossible for anybody to find us. Soon I got the shock of my lifetime as Seekvaira Agares came through the door and quickly shut it. "What the hell Seekvaira, what are you doing here?" Rias said in shock moving away from Issei. I couldn't blame her for saying that because I was thinking the same thing.

"I heard that the Red Dragon Emperor was here so I wanted a chance to speak with him before the meeting." Seekvaira admitted with a heavy blush on her face. There was something else going on and I don't like it one bit.

"What's with you devils and not respecting a privacy barrier for Satan's sake? Then again this is quite the reunion huh Sasha?" Issei smirked not embarrassed at all by his naked state or the fact that another high class devil walked in on the orgy. Wait a minute did Issei just call her Sasha.

"Lord Issei when did you meet Lady Agares and why did you call her Sasha." Ravel wondered beating me to the punch.

"Give me a moment Ravel. We need to reapply the privacy barrier that Sasha here disabled." Issei groaned. Issei and I quickly reapplied our privacy barriers and it was time for business.

"I met Sasha five years ago in the human world. I was at a toy store trying to get a new Gundam toy that just came out and with most events like that the line was annoyingly long. By the time I arrived there was only one toy left and just as I reached for it a young girl did the same thing. She said that her name was Sasha and that she didn't get to go into the city very often. Despite how annoyed I was I gave her the toy since there was a chance that if we waited too long neither of us would've got it." Issei explained. It was mind boggling how Issei had those encounters.

"I'm surprised Seekvaira didn't just use her devil influence to get you to give it to her." Rias said offhandedly.

"I wasn't very good at influencing others at the time otherwise I might've done just that." Seekvaira blushed slightly though I don't think it was at the fact that we were still naked.

"The funny thing is I only gave it to you because it was such a horrible lie." Issei smirked causing me to chuckle slightly.

"How did you know I was lying?" Seekvaira gasped.

"Because the store where we were was one that only serious otaku's know about. There were tons of toy stores in the town but the one we went to was special. Heck I was lucky enough to get the toy at another store that same day" Issei smirked.

"I see" Seekvaira said with her head hung down low.

"However now it's time to address the elephant in the room and I'm not talking about my dick." Issei teased as he walked towards Seekvaira boner still out in full force. Interestingly enough Seekvaira didn't move and I now I realized what was going on.

"Issei what the hell are you doing? She's a high class devil" Rias scolded.

"Sasha here is lying about why she's here. Even if she wanted to see me, she could wait until later and we're so far out of the way that it was impossible for her to accidentally find us. Plus there was no way that she could've known we were here behind the barriers." Issei smirked before stopping right in front of Seekvaira. She was stunned by Issei's presence and I realized that Seekvaira was like us.

"So Lady Agares why did you really come here." Issei teased before putting his right hand on her face. Issei was aware of the same thing and he was going to add a fourth girl if he had his way.

"Well… you see… I" Seekvaira started to say before Issei's phone rang. What rotten timing.

"Hold that thought" Issei deadpanned.

(Issei P.O.V)

Walking over to my phone I noticed that Irina of all people was calling me. "I'm a little busy Irina." I said angrily. I noticed Seekvaira's eyes widen at who I was talking to but it didn't matter.

"Well too bad Issei. You've got about twenty minutes to finish screwing the girls and getting back here. I wanted to make sure you were aware of that" Irina groaned.

"Got it" I groaned before hanging up.

"So how much time do we have Issei?" Sona deadpanned. It was frightening that she figured out what happened but Sona was scary smart

"Twenty minutes which means we have to move things along quicker than I care for." I groaned.

"What's going on!?" Seekvaira exclaimed.

"Explaining everything would take too long Sasha but short version is I have ten minutes to nail these lovely ladies, and you if you want before the meeting begins." I said nonchalantly.

"Clones" Sona groaned knowing that I couldn't give the girls a proper fucking by myself with only ten minutes.

"Unfortunately yes. The only question is am I making two or three." I said with a smile as I turned towards Seekvaira.

"I…um…" Seekvaira gasped before I made two clones and sent them towards Rias and Ravel.

"How come Sona gets the real you." Rias pouted.

"Because before we were interrupted, Sona was the one who didn't get her blowjob. She deserves something out of this." I replied.

"Fine" Rias groaned before getting into my favorite doggystyle position facing Seekvaira.

"Here we go Lord Issei" Ravel smirked finding herself in the same position as Rias.

"The life of a harem king" Sona smirked following suit. The fact that they wanted Seekvaira to see how they looked as I fucked them was comical. My guess is it was punishment for interrupting them.

 **LEMON RESUMED**

"Yep" I smirked as me and my clones all slammed into our respective girls at the same time causing a series of pleasured screams. As I pounded into the girls all of us made sure to look at Seekvaira who was still crimson red as she watched what happened. Then again, it wasn't every day that you watched a single person have sex with three other clan heiresses in front of you.

"So good" Rias cried out happily

"Keep going Issei" Ravel moaned

"Man I missed this" Sona yelled happily. The girl's screams were like a siren song to Seekvaira who was slowly giving in if the subtle smell of arousal was any indication.

"So Sasha if we're gonna do this you have to decide soon." I smirked as I watched everything happen. Apparently it worked because Seekvaira walked over to the chairs where our clothes were and stripped naked.

"Another one bites the dust" Sona smirked through the pounding.

"Yep and we knew it was coming." Rias joked as well.

"When will you be satisfied Lord Issei?" Ravel chided. All this as I pounded the girls which spoke to how much we did this.

"Never" the clone pounding Ravel smirked.

"This isn't how I imagined my first time but hey it is what it is." Seekvaira groaned now naked with a small bit of her juices flowing down her thighs. I had to admit her body was impressive but there wasn't time for that. I took a second to make a third clone and sent it towards Seekvaira

"That's your fault Sasha" my clone snorted as it appeared behind Seekvaira. Just like with the other girls, Seekvaira gave in as the clone put her in a doggystyle position and began playing with her pussy.

"Please can you call me by my real name?" Seekvaira moaned as the clone played with her. Anybody watching the scene in front of us would be flabbergasted; me and my original two clones were pounding our respective girls as we watched the third clone warm up Seekvaira.

"Okay then Seekvaira I hope you're ready" the clone behind Seekvaira said happily. If I didn't know any better she got wetter from me using her actual name but I had to focus on Sona.

"Yes I am and please be gentle." Seekvaira asked calmly.

"Sure but this is gonna hurt at first" the clone smirked as it slowly made its way into Seekvaira who screamed out happily.

"YES!" Seekvaira howled. Given the lack of blood I could tell she got rid of her hymen during training but that didn't matter grand scheme of things. Right now four of the most prominent devil women at this meeting were at my mercy and I was gonna enjoy it. It was a shame that we only had 10 minutes but given how Seekvaira screamed my name, I was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last time I slept with her.

 **LEMON END**

After the orgy was over, Sona used a special spell that her sister taught her in order to ensure that nobody realized that we were having a gigantic orgy in the room. It was the same one that Serafall used on the girls and I had to admit it was effective. The girls looked immaculate and even with my senses I wouldn't have known that the girls were in an orgy. After that was over I made my way back to the party first since it would be a bad look if all of us came back at the same time.

(Sona P.O.V)

After getting dressed I walked with the others back to the party and all of us looked immaculate. "Hey Seekvaira, why did you really come to find us? Issei was right and you must've had some idea what was going on." I asked calmly.

"Zephyrdor's taunt got the best of me and thanks to some research I knew that Issei was the Red Dragon Emperor and that he would probably be alright with giving me my 'virgin purging'." Seekvaira admitted with a blush on her face.

"Hold on, how did you know that Lord Issei was the Red Dragon Emperor in the first place?" Ravel questioned.

"I learned that he was the Red Dragon Emperor when I watched his battle with Riser. As for how I knew that he was a ladies man" Seekvaira started to say but I interrupted.

"Let me guess. You found some Kuoh students and learned about his reputation that way" I deadpanned. It would've been child's play for Seekvaira to do that and erase their memories later.

"I did something much easier than that, I waited until you came back to the underworld and called your house to speak to you. You were busy but I spoke to your bishop Momo and she told me all about Issei" Seekvaira explained.

"That girl is at it again" I face palmed. That explains why Momo was looking forward to this party so much and why she had such an amused expression on her face as I left to go find Issei.

"By the way, how did you find us so easily even with the privacy barrier? We were pretty far away from everybody" Rias wondered. I have to admit that I was wondering that also.

"My servant Nana is capable of detecting barriers and when you guys first made your privacy barrier she let me know about it." Seekvaira explained with a blush. The Agares family was famous for their barrier techniques and Seekvaira was the best in their group at dispelling barriers.

"That angel is the head of his little harem actually. To be honest they're dating and she lets him mess around as long as he doesn't become a devil. We've taken full advantage of it" I joked as we nearly arrived at the main hall.

"You can't be serious?" Seekvaira replied in shock. I couldn't blame her for being surprised since Issei's love life was insane. Of course we needed to stay focused

"We're almost there girls. You know the plan" I said sternly. As we returned to the party we had our stories straight about what we would say. After all if people knew that the four of us were with the same man it could cause a whole lot of problems especially since he wasn't part of the supernatural.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I came back into the main party room I soon met up with Irina who had a bottle of water for me instead of the wine I'd been drinking earlier. "I figured you'd need it after your exercise" Irina said with a half-smile on her face.

"Thanks" I said happily before taking the water. I knew Irina wouldn't be happy when she found out about Seekvaira but I figured I'd save that for later once we were home and in bed. Looking at the main stage, I noticed that a few new faces had joined the party. The first was an old man with a long white beard and monocle in his eyes and regal robes. Next to him was a black haired man with quite the beard in long black robes and a young woman in a light blue business suit with longer silver hair. I recognized the black haired man as Akeno's father but I didn't know the other two. The old man in particular surprised me since I could feel the waves of power coming from him.

"So besides Akeno's dad who are the new guests?" I questioned.

"Ignoring how you knew that was her father. The answer is Odin the legendary All-father and his assistant Rossweisse." Irina frowned.

"Seems I have some introductions to make" I smirked not saying who I wanted to meet.

"Oh no Issei Hyoudou, you're not going to try to seduce yet another woman." Irina growled.

"Yes you're right. I was going to introduce myself to Baraqiel and Lord Odin." I smirked causing Irina to blush heavily.

"I hate you sometimes you know that" Irina pouted.

"Yes I do" I smirked before quickly kissing her on the cheek and going over to the new trio.

"So the Red Dragon Emperor has finally returned. I was wondering where they were hiding you." Odin said with a smirk that I recognized. He must've known what I was up to thanks to that eye of his. As long as he doesn't say anything I won't complain.

"Let's just say I had some minor business to attend to" I replied cheekily.

"I see, well that can't be helped. I've heard many rumors about your skills from Azazel here." Odin said with a tone that reminded me of my old buddies Matsuda and Motohama.

"Well I hope they were all good." I replied since it confirmed he knew what I was up to.

"It's still amazing that such a young man was able to beat Kokabiel." Baraqiel praised clearly missing what we were saying.

"Well I wouldn't have stood a chance without Vali's help. I'm good but I'm not that good."

"Yes but even so there aren't many who can claim they've fought him and survived. This generation's Dragon Emperors are truly something special." Baraqiel praised.

"So where IS the White Dragon Emperor? I figured he'd be joining us tonight." Odin said happily.

"From what he told me Vali isn't a fan of devil politics and most devils in general." I replied with a smile.

"Lord Odin that's enough?" Rossweisse chided making me chuckle.

"Oh will you relax child you're being too serious. This is why you don't have a boyfriend." Odin snorted. Rossweisse was about to cry so I stepped in.

"Forgive me for being so rude Lord Odin, but is she not your best bodyguard. Perhaps all the young men who are surely interested in her are afraid that a relationship will affect her ability to protect you. I mean, I'm sure I wouldn't want to be known as the person who got the Great All-Father killed because I got in a fight with his bodyguard before a big mission." I said calmly and sagely.

"Ahh you're right child. Perhaps I am being a bit harsh." Odin said with a calm smile.

"It's aright Lord Odin and thank you Red Dragon Emperor." Rossweisse smiled.

"Your welcome" I replied as I continued drinking my water to recover from the orgy. Irina picked that moment to interrupt us since she was no doubt worried that I was going after Rossweisse. "If you'll excuse me everyone I need to speak to Irina for a moment." I said calmly. They nodded their approval and we found a relatively private area to talk

"You know for somebody who just had sex with three girls I'd think you'd take a break from your flirting" Irina whispered.

"It was four actually and no I didn't expect it either." I smirked as Irina's eyes widened.

"How's that possible the rest of your lovers." Irina said in disbelief. Oh she was definitely not gonna like this.

"It was Seekvaira Agares of all people. Apparently I ran into her years ago at a toy store and she wanted a reunion of sorts. One thing led to another and well ya know" I shrugged.

"You have to be joking" Irina groaned in disbelief.

"Nope" I replied with my trademark smile.

"You're unbelievable." Irina groaned before leaving. Yea she definitely wasn't happy and I couldn't blame her. The next thirty minutes consisted of me talking with various nobles and devils that all tried to recruit me to their peerages and were curious about my relationship with Rias. Other than that I was able to relax until the time had finally arrived for the real purpose of the meeting. I was brought back to the plan that Ajuka mentioned and I was curious what they were planning.

 **Next Chapter: Fight between Friends?**


	28. Chronicle 27

Chronicle 27: Fight Between Friends

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls involved: Sona Momo Tsubasa**

(Issei P.O.V)

You know how sometimes you have a fun night out with the guys and wake up with a strange girl next to you with no idea of how she got there. Well that happened to me this morning, and the girl in question, "Mhmm stop that Lord Odin" was the Valkyrie Rossweisse who was clearly mumbling something in her sleep and also quite clearly naked. Looking around I realized that I was in Azazel's guest room and it meant that my night definitely had a twist to it.

"Ddraig any thoughts on why Rossweisse is naked in my bed." I asked my loyal partner.

" **I got nothing. I decided to let you have your fun with Azazel after the end of the meeting. You needed it given how angry you were." Ddraig replied.**

"Gotcha" I replied realizing very quickly that this was a prank that Odin and Azazel worked on together. Granted when I found out that the devils thought that it was a bright idea to have the Youth Devils compete in mock rating games I was kinda pissed. I imagine I agreed to go out with Azazel and Odin out of pure annoyance. Why Rossweisse was here was another matter.

" **You two didn't have sex did you?" Ddraig wondered.**

I found Ddraig's question odd but realized that he must've been napping while I vented with Azazel. "No, the familiar smell of sex isn't around. I said calmly. I would've looked more but I had to leave since because I knew she wouldn't react well to the situation. A snap of my fingers and my favorite magic circle had me dressed in a black t-shirt some tracksuit pants and some sneakers in order to get my daily routine underway.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving back from my training I went into the kitchen and noticed that Azazel was sitting at the kitchen drinking tea. "So how was your morning Issei? Azazel smirked. I deadpanned knowing that he was well aware of what happened to me.

"Well I woke up with Odin's bodyguard next to me and both of us were naked. So I decided to go out for some morning training and it was rather nice." I replied nonchalantly.

"Bummer, I guess I lost that bet." Azazel smirked. I groaned a little but decided not to make a big deal of it.

"So you got my tea ready" I wondered since Azazel was no doubt aware of my morning schedule.

"Not yet but I do have water boiling." Azazel replied. "Speaking of boiling you got pretty pissed when Sirzechs and Serafall revealed their little plan." Sirzechs and Serafall revealed that they were going to host rating games between the Youth Devils. The first of those battles was going to be Rias and Sona

"I was pissed because while that's useful to the girls it also gives Diodora a chance to get Asia…. then again I imagine you're counting on that." I groaned.

"Yep and I don't agree with it either. However you can't deny that it's the best method we've got for now. You should be focused on the first match" Azazel said calmly.

I'm guessing that since you're the advisor of the ORC you'll help Rias and Serafall will help Sona." I said calmly.

"Yes and we'd like you to act as an announcer. So basically they can't get any advice from you." Azazel smirked.

"Are you NUTS" I groaned. This was craziness of the highest order. Unfortunately before I could say more Rossweisse appeared and thus I had to table this conversation for another day.

(Scene Skip)

A week passed since the meeting and things had returned to normal for a little bit. The devil girls were in the underworld for a few more days and that made things slightly easier for me to deal with since I was allowed to stay at home. Right now I was on a double date. Irina and I were out with Motohama and Kiryuu of all people. The truth is, I was actually asked by Azazel to scout out interesting locations for the matches and one of the places that we thought of was the Kuoh mall. It would certainly be unique and it would make for a nice opportunity. "So how are you Issei? It's been quite some time since I've seen you guys." Kiryuu smirked.

"Yea it's been a weird summer." I said calmly. I had to admit that sitting in the café with all the beauties and seeing Motohama focused only on Kiryuu was impressive.

"So add any new girls to your growing harem." Kiryuu smirked.

"Not yet" I said smoothly not wanting to reveal the supernatural situation.

"Heh with that attitude it seems like you have somebody in mind." Motohama smirked. I couldn't help but smile at his perception but to distract him I continued.

"What about you Moto. Surely Kiryuu's introduced you to some interesting girls." I smirked.

"Of course I have. I know how perverted he is and I happen to know a bunch of girls from Angel Academy since my sister goes there" Kiryuu smirked. My eyes widened at her mentioning Angel Academy. Moto hit the proverbial jackpot if he was snagging those girls.

"What do you mean Angel Academy?" Irina wondered.

"Angel Academy is a nickname for Nochizuri Prepatory Academy the other major all-girls school in the area. It's known as Angel Academy because of the loads of beautiful girls and the white uniforms." I said calmly.

"Yes and my twin sister goes there." Kiryuu said with a smirk.

"I get it; Moto has a harem of angel academy girls including Kiryuu's sister." I smirked. I was proud of him for this but a part of me was jealous.

"Oh yea but there's one girl I haven't quite been able to snag. It's really freaking annoying to" Motohama said with a grin. I wondered who but I quickly got my answer and it was from a source I didn't expect.

"I wonder who you could be talking about Motohama" a new voice said shocking all of us. It was Genevieve Arcana wearing some casual clothes. Katase's rival and the girl I suspected was a member of the Khaos Brigade.

"My my Genevieve, how long have you been listening to us?" Kiryuu smirked clearly used to this kind of thing.

"Long enough to know that he was probably about to mention me as the girl he just can't get. So I figured I'd say hello just to tease him" Genevieve smirked causing Moto to groan. Irina looked at her coldly but I grabbed her hand to calm her down.

"So Genevieve what are you doing here." Kiryuu asked calmly.

"I was out shopping for supplies and I saw you guys and wanted to say hi but it seems like you're busy."

"Yeah we are." Irina said angrily. I could feel the hostility coming from the Irina and I knew this would end badly if things continued.

"Oh well" Jeanne smirked as she left making sure to sway her hips a little bit to tease us.

"That was strange even for Genevieve. Even amongst Angel Academy's girls she's rarely this social." Kiryuu said offhandedly. Kiryuu had no idea how right she was. After that we continued the date and I wondered when I'd see Genevieve Arcana again since I knew she was lying when she came over to us earlier.

(Scene Skip)

Once we were done Irina and I decided to take a walk through the park because something was bothering her and she needed a break. "Hey Issei why do I get the feeling that this isn't the first time you've met Genevieve Arcana." Irina asked nervously. I was about to answer when I looked in front of us to find that Genevieve was waiting for us.

"Because it isn't the first time we met Lady Shido." Genevieve smirked having appeared out of nowhere still in her casual clothes from before.

"So what do you want Genevieve." I said nonchalantly. This was certainly strange all things considered but who was I to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I wanted to ask you two about something and then I was going to go on my way. Unfortunately you were with Motohama and Kiryuu which ruined my plan." Genevieve wondered.

"What would a member of the Khaos Brigade want with us at a time like this?" Irina said angrily.

"Hmm, how did you know that I was a member of the Khaos brigade?" Genevieve bobbed her head curiously.

"I can tell from your aura that you have supernatural powers but I also know that you are still human. The rest was obvious really." Irina scowled.

"Well you're right, I am a member of the Khaos Brigade, but I'm not here to fight. I just thought I'd tell you something interesting." Genevieve teased.

"Then talk" Irina said angrily. Something about Jeanne was really bothering her and I was curious what.

"Do you guys know about a devil named Diodora Astaroth?" Genevieve said calmly. I thought she'd have something interesting to say but that was an extremely boring revelation.

"I already know that he's a traitor Genevieve that's not a big deal to me" I scoffed. Irina looked at her with equal annoyance since we both knew about Diodora.

"Oh so do you know what he did with the nuns that he tricked into serving her." Genevieve said with a smile. Irina's eyes widened but as always I stayed calm. While Irina knew that he was a traitor she had no idea what happened after the fact. I did and kept it from Irina since I knew she would be pissed.

"I have a fairly good idea" I replied calmly. Irina looked at me in disbelief but I was completely calm.

"So you know that, after he tricks them into betraying the church, he rapes them until they're loyal to him before making them his servants." Genevieve replied with a nonchalance that didn't deserve to be related to the subject.

"Wait WHAT! That scumbag was doing something horrible like that" Irina yelled out angrily. I imagine for a girl like Irina finding that out was a hammer blow but I had long suspected something like that.

"That's about right?" I shrugged. Irina and Genevieve looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wait a minute if you knew that why are we letting him live. You know that when he faces off against Rias he'll pull something and put Asia in danger." Irina yelled out.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I got so pissed at Sirzechs when he announced the tournament the other day?" I yelled back.

Genevieve and Irina's eyes widened at my response but Genevieve decided to speak first. "So you guys are gonna trap him huh? When he has his battle with the Gremory you're gonna let him pull whatever he wants to do and then stomp the hell out of him" Genevieve said with a savage grin.

"Pretty much. Well that is if you don't tell him what we're up to" I retorted.

"Wouldn't dream of it. As a girl I can't approve of tactics like his; to be honest want to gut the guy every time I see him but my leader won't let me." Genevieve groaned. Her frustration was obvious and I'm glad she wouldn't spill the beans.

"If that's all Irina and I need to go." I said calmly before turning to walk home since this conversation had proven itself to be a waste of time. Unfortunately for me Irina had other ideas.

"Wait a minute Issei we should try to capture her now." Irina insisted and clearly in a bad mood from the revelations about Diodora. Unfortunately I still had quite a bit of use for her.

"Don't even try it Irina. Genevieve here is calm now but if we move to fight she'll act and then we have a headache on our hands. Let's get home and we'll deal with her another day." I said calmly.

"So the mighty Red Dragon Emperor is afraid of a little girl. I'm sure you can beat me pretty easily" Genevieve taunted.

"In order for us to fight I have to make a privacy barrier and that's a headache right now." I said calmly.

"Issei what are you saying. This is a great chance" Irina pouted.

"Aww but I totally want to test myself against you. I'm sure it would be a great battle" Genevieve pouted.

"Another time perhaps" I smirked.

"It's a date" Genevieve replied before vanishing herself. Once that was done Irina was mad.

'Why didn't we fight her?" Irina yelled out angrily.

"Because of the fact that Genevieve approached us knowing exactly what we are. She wouldn't have done that unless she had a trump card waiting." I said calmly.

Irina was annoyed by my response and it showed on her face, "Fine but I don't like it." Irina exclaimed.

"Neither do I. Granted the information on Diodora merely confirms what many have suspected all along." I said nonchalantly. This was certainly going to get interesting and not the good kind.

"You're a real pain you know that." Irina complained knowing she was helpless.

"Yes I do but I also know that my way is better for now." I replied.

(Scene Skip)

With a few days to go until Sona's battle with Rias, I was relaxing in my room thinking about the upcoming matchup and how intriguing it would be. As the announcer, I had to remain impartial so I hadn't seen either of the peerages since that announcement. Sona has the smarts to make things interesting but can she overcome Rias's power. Almost as though to amuse me further I saw two magic circles appear in my room at the same time. One was from Rias's peerage and the other was from the Sitri's. Unsurprisingly, Momo and Akeno were the ones that showed up and interestingly enough both girls were in sheer nightgowns that showed off their bodies. Amusingly enough it seems like both girls had the same plan. "So ladies what are you doing here?" I asked calmly despite having a fairly good idea of what they were up to.

Both girls looked at each other before Momo decided to speak up, "Sona wanted to ensure that there will be no favoritism from you since you're sleeping with Rias Murayama and Akeno here." Momo said bluntly.

"Ufufufu Rias had the same idea. I mean he's sleeping with you Tsubasa and Sona. I'm here to ensure that he doesn't play favorites either" Akeno joked.

"Okay so what's the real reason" I smirked since Sona and Rias knew me well enough to know that I would be impartial and the girls had nightgowns on despite it being the middle of the afternoon. Both girls paused for a second and waiting to see what the other would do.

"I wanted to have sex with you since I haven't seen you in a while." Momo said bashfully.

"Me too" Akeno said with a slight blush on her face. I deadpanned a bit and as cruel as it was going to be I have to turn them down.

"Unfortunately girls as much as I do want to enjoy you I have to decline your advances right now. Once the battle is over with then I'm sure something can be arranged." I said calmly. It was a bit of a disappointment that I couldn't do anything but in the end it worked out that way.

"Alright" Momo pouted before leaving. Akeno understood that now wasn't the time and left also. It was irritating to say the least but it couldn't be helped. Then again between the manga club girls, Irina Xenovia and Raynare I was getting plenty of sex right now.

" **I'm surprised you turned them down. You know that nobody would give you grief over that." Ddraig chastised.**

"Yes but both of them were probably planning to use pillow talk to ask about the upcoming battle." I smirked.

" **It seems you can think with your large head once in a while."**

"Spare me Ddraig. This battle will be extremely interesting though." I smirked as I went back to my computer and started working on a separate project.

(Scene Skip)

The day of the battle had finally arrived and the time had arrived for the battle between Rias and Sona to begin. As far as the winner of the battle it was a wildcard. Rias had the more powerful servants but without a true force like me she was going to struggle against Sona's mind. Plus there's the fact that Azazel created sacred gears for the group in order to help. "So Issei whose gonna win" Irina asked me calmly as we made our way to the stands. The real me was watching from the stands with Azazel and a few others. I was still going to be the announcer but a clone would do that.

"It's hard to say really. Sona has the mind to make this very interesting but since I don't know about Sona's group and their sacred gears I'm gonna have to wait and see." I replied. Soon enough I made my way to the box and it was quite the group. Odin Serafall Katase Sirzechs Azazael and Rossweisse were all there. Looking at Rossweisse, I saw a slight blush on her face and wondered what that was about but didn't think too much.

"Ahh so I'm guessing a clone is gonna sit with Grayfia in the announcer's box." Azazel smirked.

"Uh-huh and I'm still pissed that you told the group to make me the announcer." I groaned.

"Actually that was my idea" Serafall said calmly shocking me.

"That's a surprise so why did you suggest it."

"Because So-tan wasn't as focused on her goals as she used to be. She's been distracted by you and I needed to get her focused in order to get where she needs to go" Serafall said bluntly.

"Are you sure it wasn't because you were jealous that the lad was spending so much time with them and not you." Odin said snarkily.

"That's not true" Serafall pouted.

"Yes it is Lady Leviathan. When you weren't helping your sister train you spent most of your time MMPH" Katase said before Serafall quickly shut her mouth. I was curious what she was trying to say but in truth it doesn't matter.

"Anyway" I smirked. It's time for the match." I said whimsically as I sat down next to Azazel while Irina took her place next to Katase. I watched on as my clone and Grayfia did the announcements and now there were thirty minutes until the battle began.

"Red Dragon Emperor, you know these girls rather well don't you. Care to give me any insight that might make this battle interesting." Odin asked curiously.

"Well I can tell you this. Power wise Rias has the advantage in pretty much every area besides pawn. The problem is Rias lacks strategy and that could be her downfall." I said offhandedly.

"I wonder how different would this battle be if you were involved Issei." Azazel teased.

"Oh. Why would the lad be involved?" Odin asked with a smirk of his own.

"Because Rias tried to recruit him to her peerage but she failed." Azazel explained.

"Would I change anything as far as the balance of power, not really. Would I make up for Rias's massive weakness in strategy…. perhaps" I said calmly. Looking at the screen Rias had made the first move sending Gasper to scout by using her bats a truly stupid move in my opinion.

"Rias screwed up already." Irina said calmly noticing the same thing I did.

"How did she screw up? Having Gasper to scout is a smart move." Katase wondered.

"Rias has the stronger servants in every area besides pawn. Seeking out Sona is idiotic." Irina commented.

"Especially since it gives Sona a chance to take out the one person that could change the tide of battle in an instant" I continued. Gasper was the one person Sona couldn't counter and I found it amusing as heck that Rias would leave him so wide open.

" **That's not all partner. The Sitri is using an illusion to hide herself and her real self is in a separate area. She knows that the Gremory is stronger so she's playing a counter attacking strategy." Ddraig commented.**

"Not surprising really." I mused. Thirty minutes later the battle began and as expected Gasper found Momo who promptly use her magic to create some garlic eliminating Gasper from the battle instantly.

 **(Rias Gremory Bishop Eliminated)**

"That was fast" Rossweisse gasped shocked that the battle was over so quickly.

"Like I said. It gives Sona a chance to take out Gasper and she did so with aplomb. As a vampire his weakness to garlic is rather obvious. Rias should've known better" I said calmly as I looked at the rest of the battlers began to move. Sona's illusion was watching calmly from above as the battle played out. I noticed that most of the group was in their school uniforms, which was a very interesting choice. The lone exception was Murayama who was in her kendo outfit but for some reason I could tell she was wearing something else.

"Seems the first battle is about to take place." Odin smirked as he saw that Murayama was about to confront Saji. A predictable battle and one that if Saji was smart he could win easily.

"Saji is going to lose" Irina said with a savage smile on her face. I noticed that Irina left the house quite a bit over the last few weeks and she was pretty tired when she returned. I guess now I know what she was up to.

"Care to fill us in Irina" Serafall said nervously.

"I trained with her that's all." Irina smirked. It explained the odd feeling I got and as the two confronted each other I had a feeling that Irina was hiding something else. Watching closely Murayama shocked everyone by stripping off her kendo uniform to reveal that she was wearing a blue skin tight battle suit. It happened to be the same one that Irina wore back during her church days.

"Seriously Irina, you gave her one of your old suits." I deadpanned. Saji was a closet pervert and the skintight outfit was definitely something that could entrance him but I doubt that would actually work

"There's a reason I gave her that outfit Issei and you'll get a kick out of this" Irina smirked. I looked on and Saji did indeed have a slight nosebleed. The distraction was just enough for Murayama to sneak into his guard and nail him with two quick strikes. I was never gonna let Saji live this one down.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I groaned in almost embarrassment. Sure I didn't like the guy but this was ridiculous. As a fellow dragon sacred gear holder it was pathetic to see him get beat so easily.

" **I can't believe that just happened." Ddraig laughed from inside me.** I couldn't completely blame him since I was trying hard not to laugh.

"HAHAHA go Mury" Katase laughed out loud clearly not sharing my sentiments.

"So-tan isn't gonna be happy that he lost so easily" Serafall groaned as Saji fell to the ground. Once it was clear that she was going to win Murayama put her kendo uniform back on and began to walk away.

 **(Sona Sitri Pawn defeated)**

Unfortunately for Murayama the moment was short lived and she was nailed with a powerful blast of magic that came out of nowhere.

"MURY!" Katase screamed as her best friend fell to the ground. Much to my surprise, Momo appeared in front of Murayama with a purple ring on her finger and a new outfit to go with it. Luckily for me the volume was turned up so we could see what happened.

"How did you know what we would do?" Murayama questioned as she tried to move away. That attack had done some serious damage and Murayama could barely move.

"Honestly I didn't but after I took out Gasper I figured I should follow Saji in case he does something stupid. He exceeded my expectations." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. The battle was over at that point when Momo fired another attack.

 **(Rias Gremory Pawn Defeated)**

Just like that I was able to watch the other battles and boy were they something. Kiba was taking on Tomoe and that was a battle to watch. Tomoe's massive sword was taking on Kiba's balance breaker and although they seemed to be even I could tell Kiba had the advantage.

"Seems everything's heating up." Azazel smirked. I looked and noticed that Tsubasa and Ruruko were confronting Koneko and Tsubaki and Akeno met up as well. Reya and Momo were headed towards Rias which meant this was about to get extremely interesting.

"This battles over." Irina smirked. I was skeptical but soon she was proven right.

 **(Rias Gremory Queen defeated)**

 **(Sona Sitri Knight defeated)**

 **(Sona Sitri pawn defeated)**

Quickly the battles seemed to end without fail. Tsubaki took out Akeno by using her sacred gear **Mirror Alice** to reflect Akeno's Holy Lightning attack back at her. Ruruko was caught off guard by Koneko's speed and fell quickly. It seems Kuroka's training was paying off. Tomoe of course fell to Kiba since he had far more experience.

 **(Rias Gremory Bishop defeated)**

Asia had lost instantly once Momo and Reya used their magic to take her out before confronting Rias. "So-tan's really outdone herself. She's got some serious power" Serafall said happily and I couldn't agree more. Momo was battling against Rias directly and she was holding her own. Reya was watching from the sidelines

"You're telling me." I said in shock.

"Well those artificial gears are a bit special" Azazel smirked.

It didn't take much for me to figure out what he meant by that, "I see so they're paired rings right?" I asked calmly.

"That's right. If they're together the strength of both gears multiply. It was a special gift that I didn't think would be used this effectively." Azazel smirked.

I deadpanned since Azazel knew very well that Sona would abuse that power. It was as close to a trump card as she had. "Well then I guess that means the battle is over." I looked on as Rias fought against the girls in a fierce battle. The girls had almost finished her off when Kiba arrived. I could see the look of fury on Momo's face until they saw a powerful water serpent slam Rias from behind catching her off guard.

"Whoa" I exclaimed since it seemed like Sona put everything she had into that attack.

"So-tan wins" Serafall smiled as Rias fell to the ground.

 **(Rias Gremory defeated. The Winner is Sona Sitri)**

With that announcement the battle was over and Sona had come out victorious. "That was a fairly interesting display, though if you're Rias Gremory you have a lot to learn about real competition." Lord Odin mused.

"That's the point of these games Lord Odin" Azazel said offhandedly.

"Hey Issei don't be surprised if you have some guests tonight." Irina teased

"I gotcha" I smirked. Given Momo's visit the other day, I was certain that she would return to claim her prize. Looking over at Odin I found the look on his face to be rather surprising and the slight blush on Rossweisse's face to be amusing.

(Scene Skip)

Fortunately or unfortunately for me the battle ended at around 2 PM so when nightfall came I was expecting the Sitri peerage to arrive ready for some fun. I was in a black robe and underneath was a pair of red dragon print boxers. Soon enough the Sitri peerage arrived. Momo Tsubasa and Sona were each in brilliant silk see through baby dolls with black underwear underneath. Tsubasa's was dark blue, Sona's was light blue and Momo's was silver. Interestingly enough Sona was in her real body. "Congratulations on a fantastic victory girls" I said smiling.

"Really Issei that's all you have to say" Momo deadpanned. It was an expression that Sona and Tsubasa both shared.

"And to think we went all out when we got these for you. Such a rude man" Tsubasa teased.

"So you girls brought these anticipating that you'd win against Rias." I joked.

"Not at all" Sona said happily as she came up and kissed me on the lips. It was a quick kiss but for Sona it was enough. She moved to my left side knowing that the others were on the way.

"We were gonna save these for another day but when we won we figured we'd enjoy you tonight." Momo smirked as she kissed me just like Sona before moving to my right side.

"What's the old saying? To the victors go the spoils" Tsubasa smirked as she kissed me herself. As we clashed tongues I noticed that Momo and Sona were more than ready to get started.

"Alrighty then girls let the celebration begin" I smirked as I leaned back and enjoyed the Sitri girls yet again.

(Scene Skip)

Momo Tsubasa and Sona lay in my bed with smiles on their faces and semen coming out of their pussies and I was about to go to sleep before another magic circle appeared. Much to my shock it was a Sitri one and out popped Ruruko Nimura of all people still in her outfit from the battle. "I'm surprised to see you here Ruruko" I said calmly as I couldn't figure out why she was here.

"I'm angry at Saji for losing the way he did so I figured I'd take my revenge by sleeping with you." Ruruko said in an angry pout.

"I see" I said calmly as I went up to her. I gave her a soft kiss but as we clashed tongues I could tell she was hesitant so I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Ruruko said nervously. I couldn't believe I was doing this but as I leaned in again I knocked her out with a chop to the neck. As she fell down I looked at her with a frown.

"You weren't nearly as into it as you wanted to believe." I said calmly as I placed her on the bed between Tsubasa and Momo

"I don't know whether to be disappointed or impressed." Momo smirked as she opened her eyes briefly.

"So you heard the conversation" I smirked.

"Yea and I'm surprised that Ruruko would go that far." Momo smirked.

"Well when she wakes up tell her this phrase. When you care about somebody you need to accept their flaws no matter what they are." I said calmly.

"That's sage advice. Who told you that?" Momo wondered.

"It was actually something Irina told me before we made our arrangement about my love life." I said calmly.

"I see" Momo smirked before resting her head.

"Good night girls" I smirked as I kissed all four girls on the cheek before going over to Irina and Xenovia's room to sleep.

(Scene Skip)

There was only a week left until school started and things had become extremely interesting for me. I secretly watched Seekvaira's battle with Diodora and saw that the Astaroth heir had used a special power during the battle to increase his strength. Then there was Sairoarg Bael. A powerful opponent who stood ahead of everyone in strength. From what I could tell he was far stronger than me and could make things very interesting for Vali if the pair ever decided to fight. Now the time had arrived for the second round of battles and things were certainly going to be fun. "So what will they do now?" I wondered as I relaxed in my room thinking about the next battles.

" **If the powers that be are up to what we both suspect then now would be the time to do it." Ddraig smirked.**

"Yea and it would make sense." I said with a frown on my face. Sirzechs wouldn't get a better chance to have Diodora face off with Rias and no doubt reveal the traitor's true intentions. It was a dangerous game that I didn't appreciate but it was going to be fascinating.

 **Next Chapter: Troublesome Blondes**


	29. Chroncile 28

Chronicle 28 Troublesome Blondes

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls involved: Jeanne, Asia, and Xenovia.**

(Issei P.O.V)

As I woke up for the first day of classes after summer break, I was relatively relaxed for the first time in a long time. Irina decided to train Murayama herself instead of letting her come to me and considering the battle against the Sitri peerage I was okay with her doing that. I was also able to do some research on Jeanne thanks to Kiryuu in order to prepare for the inevitable clash between her group and ours. When Motohama found out he got mad that I was making a move on her but I told him that I was simply curious about her. At any rate, it was time for my early morning training and with no Murayama to interfere I could have tons of fun.

(Scene Skip)

As I made my way towards my training ground, I focused my dragonic senses in order to ensure that I was alone. It was something I had started to do after Katase discovered my secret to ensure it didn't happen again. As I did I realized that somebody was waiting for me and I couldn't believe it.

" **She does realize that you two are enemies doesn't she?" Ddraig teased.**

"Yes but that doesn't seem to stop her from showing up in front of me." I replied as I arrived at the clearing to find that Genevieve Arcana, or as I knew her Jeanne, was waiting for me. She was in the uniform of angel academy; A white blazer with blue streaks and a white blouse underneath along with a white pleated skirt that went down to her knees. I imagine that if a strong gust of wind appeared that she would have on pure white panties but that was another matter. She also had a small grey gym bag with her, which meant she definitely had a plan in mind and wasn't just doing this to annoy me.

"Good morning Issei. Getting some training in before school starts?" Jeanne said with a smile on her face.

"I was planning to but since you're here I may have to change my plans." I retorted.

"Aww don't be that way. I thought I'd give you some new information." Jeanne pouted sarcastically.

"Oh and what information could you have that I could actually use."

"What if I give you the structure of the entire Khaos Brigade? Including the faction that I belong too" Jeanne said with a smile.

It was an interesting offer but there was no way she would just give it to me, "Unless you're some sort of double agent, which I doubt, why would you just give me this info?" I asked.

"Because I think the Khaos Brigade is full of such boorish people that seeing them lose would be funny." Jeanne teased. I knew fully well that wasn't the reason.

"So what exactly do I have to do to get that information from you?" I asked calmly. She was playing a risky game just coming to me like this so there had to be a reason.

"Simple. Beat me in a kendo spar and I'll give you the information." Jeanne smirked.

"And what happens if I lose." I asked with my eyebrows raised. There had to be a catch in all of this.

"I'm surprised you'd even consider that possibility." Jeanne smirked.

"Spare me Jeanne. You're a kendo champion and since it's a pure kendo spar that means no powers. You'd have the advantage over me from that alone." I said calmly. That was a complete lie and I knew it. The truth is that I could easily beat her in a spar and it wouldn't be close. I saw her best moves during her spar against Katase and she barely won that. If I tried I could easily beat her.

"So do you want to spar or not!" Jeanne said angrily her face scrunched up in annoyance.

"Nope" I smirked as I started to walk back home. Dealing with Jeanne was a headache that I didn't quite need at the moment. She clearly wanted something from me otherwise she wouldn't go out of her way to find me. Angel Academy is on the other side of town, PLUS it has dorms. There was no way in hell Jeanne could've coincidentally found this area and that meant she sought me out of all people.

"WAIT!" Jeanne yelled out which made me pause for a moment.

"So what else do you have to say Jeanne?" I smirked as I turned around. I was pleasantly surprised to find that she was standing there calmly contemplating what she should do. All of the sudden she got a sour look on her face. In other words she realized that she was out of options… well she only had one option.

"You win Issei Hyoudou we'll play your game" Jeanne replied with a sour look on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean." I said sarcastically.

"We'll have a one-on-one spar using just our base strength and skill. If you win you'll get the information I have on the Khaos Brigade AND one other thing."

"That one other thing better be important." I said sternly.

"That other thing happens to be my purity, the purity that your buddy Motohama has been after this entire time. The purity of the number one Angel at Angel Academy" Jeanne frowned.

"Okay so what if I lose." I said calmly knowing damn well I wouldn't.

"If you lose you have to join me and my group in the Khaos Brigade." Jeanne said with a still sour look. I figured that was her real endgame but the fact she was so hesitant to bring it up was amusing.

"Very well." I replied with a devious grin.

"Then let's get started Issei" Jeanne said calmly. The fact that I wasn't a devil means that the Khaos Brigade could try to recruit me and they used Jeanne as a honey trap much to her annoyance. I could worry about all of that later since I had a spar to win.

"Alright" I said calmly. I quickly made my way into the clearing and activated the barrier so we could fight without any interference.

(Scene Skip)

Jeanne and I stood across from each other now dressed in kendo uniforms ready to battle. Mine was one I could easily transform into, a habit I gained because of Murayama's training. Jeanne had hers in the grey bag and decided to change right in front of me, no doubt believed that she could catch me off guard by showing off her impressive body hoping to use my perversion against me in order to win. Of course I had been so used to naked women that even Jeanne's body wasn't such a big deal. "So what are the rules for our little spar?" I said calmly knowing I was going to easily win.

Jeanne frowned at how nonchalant I was behaving but responded nonetheless, "Classic kendo rules. First point wins." Jeanne said calmly.

"Alright" I smirked as I got into position.

Jeanne grabbed a single quarter and prepared to flip it, "When this coin hits the ground our match will begin." Jeanne shouted before flipping the coin. The minute it landed, Jeanne charged at me hoping to overwhelm me with some impressive speed and hit me with a quick body shot. Unfortunately for Jeanne I quickly blocked her strike and before she could move back bonked her on the head with my shinai.

"I win" I smirked as Jeanne stumbled to the sides. I couldn't see her face but I imagined that she was utterly furious. I was right when Jeanne pulled her helmet off.

"How are you so good!?" Jeanne yelled in shock at her being beaten so easily.

"Murayama is also a devil and for a solid few months I trained with her most mornings. Because her base is kendo I got used to fighting at very high speeds" I replied. That was true but it wasn't why I beat her.

"That explains some of it but there's no way you can be that fast using normal powers. You must've cheated." Jeanne complained.

"I did no such thing but if you really want to do it we can try again." I smirked. Jeanne had no idea that without having devil powers I was able to obtain my balance breaker so a simple spar was nothing.

"You've got it and I won't lose" Jeanne growled as she got into her stance again. Five minutes passed and Jeanne and I fought three more times with Jeanne losing each time.

"Fine you win" Jeanne slumped to the ground in defeat. The amusing thing was that each time we fought she used more power but each time she still failed to beat me. I had a feeling she was trying to see how powerful I really was but she couldn't get a good read on me. Then again I held back a good bit of my strength so she was never going to do that.

"Alright so now tell me about your organization." I said calmly allowing her to come to her feet. I figured doing this was easier since if I went all out sexually Jeanne wouldn't be able to talk.

"There are 3 branches of the Khaos Brigade. The first is the Old Maou Faction. The second is my faction the Hero faction and the third is a faction run by the true leader of the Khaos Brigade." Jeanne explained.

"True leader." I said in confusion not knowing anything about the group. I put Jeanne's statement about the hero faction to the side since that confirmed what I thought about her.

"Many people are led to believe that the leader of the Khaos Brigade is Ophis the Oroborus Dragon."

" **Did you say OPHIS!?" Ddraig screamed out loud.** I didn't know who Ophis was but clearly it was an important person to Ddraig.

"Yes I did Ddraig but Ophis isn't the leader. She's a puppet" Jeanne said calmly.

" **That's impossible! Ophis is one of the most powerful dragons in the world. How could he be a puppet leader to anybody?" Ddraig screamed.** I could tell his dragonic pride was badly hurt but I noticed something else.

"Hey Jeanne not to interrupt but you said Ophis was a woman and Ddraig said that Ophis was a man. Care to tell me how that's possible"

" **Ophis is a shapeshifter. That means that he could chose to be male or female. As I understood it Ophis was a male" Ddraig explained.**

"That's right but recently Ophis decided to be female. In fact Ophis looks like a teenage girl right now" Jeanne smiled.

" **Alright so Ophis is a woman now, good lord I hope my partner doesn't try anything stupid" Ddraig groaned causing me to pout.**

"Anyway what were you saying about Ophis being a puppet leader." I deadpanned.

"Because the real leader knows Ophis's personality well enough to convince her to act as such." Jeanne replied.

"Who is the real leader Jeanne?" I asked calmly putting aside Ophis for a moment.

"The leader of the third faction and as a result the Khaos Brigade is the grandfather of the White Dragon Emperor, Rizelvim Van Lucifer. He also happens to be a Super Devil just like Maou Lucifer and Maou Beelzebub" Jeanne revealed.

"I see." I replied. I heard a few stories about him from Azazel and Serafall so this was certainly interesting information.

"You're far too relaxed considering I revealed all of that. Surely you're aware of how powerful and dangerous this guy is" Jeanne frowned.

"Because going crazy won't matter since that final battle is a long ways away." I retorted.

"You're no fun" Jeanne smirked as she started walking towards one of the trees.

"Oh! What are you doing now?" I said with a snicker knowing exactly what she was after.

"Well the second part of your rewards is that you get to have sex with me is it not." Jeanne smirked as she leaned against the tree and motioned me over.

"Alrighty then" I chuckled as I made my way over to Jeanne. Despite her grumpiness about giving me her virginity, I got the sense that she was almost glad that I won our battle. I would worry about that later.

 **LEMON START:**

Just like with the others, I started off by slamming my lips into Jeanne's stunning her completely. It took merely a second for me to sneak my tongue in and Jeanne quickly gave in. Instead of your typical clash of tongues Jeanne melted further into the kiss wrapping her arms around me and letting me do as I please. "Not bad for your first kiss Jeanne."

"What makes you think that was my first kiss?" Jeanne said haughtily.

"The way you gave in so easily." I teased.

"It's not my first kiss but it's certainly my best." Jeanne protested.

"Oh, so what other man has conquered the maiden of Orleans like I have." I teased.

"What did you just say!?" Jeanne exclaimed clearly not expecting me to know about that little detail.

I smirked a bit deciding to have a bit more fun. "Which guy… was the one to taste the lips… of the Maiden of Orleans besides me?" I teased as I slowly took off Jeanne's gi as I kissed her body.

"Don't… worry about it." Jeanne moaned back as she enjoyed my kisses. Soon enough Jeanne's top was off and I got a nice view of the body she hid from most people. A slim frame with breasts that wouldn't lose to Xenovia's and pink nipples that were just beginning to be sucked.

"Well your body is rather lovely and I look forward to playing with it some more." I smirked as I began groping her C cup breasts as I kissed her neck and collarbone. It was pretty basic but I wasn't about to show off my major moves since I had to deal with class later.

"Nghh you pervert." Jeanne moaned though it was clear she enjoyed my ministrations.

I paused my ministrations in order to taunt her some more, "This from the girl who offered to sleep with said pervert if she lost the battle."

"Oh shut up and keep doing what you're doing" Jeanne moaned in anger. I do love tsundere's

"As you wish Milady" I smirked as I continued to play with her body increasing my speed as I noticed her hardened nipples. The next few minutes I played with Jeanne's body and watched her moan in pleasure.

"Issei I'm about to cum" Jeanne finally moaned which for me was what I needed.

"Good let the juices flow." I smirked happily. A few seconds later I heard her cries of satisfaction and although I couldn't see it, I had no doubt her love juices were flowing down her legs underneath the hakama pants.

"That was incredible" Jeanne moaned in happiness as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh but we're just getting started Jeanne" I smirked as I pulled out my hardened member making it clear that I was done having my fun and it was time to get down to business.

Jeanne nodded in understanding and got up placing her hands against the tree giving me firm access to her body from behind, "I'm a little surprised you don't want a blowjob. I would've thought you would enjoy that." Jeanne teased.

"Maybe next time" I smirked as I took off the white hakama pants to reveal a pair of white panties that were soaked from her previous orgasm. It appeared my work earlier made her so wet that I could easily slide into her "I didn't expect you to be this wet." I teased sliding her panties down and revealing her glistening pussy.

"So I guess asking you to be gentle because this is my first is kinda pointless huh" Jeanne said with a slight blush.

"Yep" I smirked as I slammed into her in one quick motion causing her to scream in pleasure. Because of how wet she was I didn't expect her to scream but I suppose I could still appreciate it.

"This is unreal!" Jeanne moaned happily.

"You're telling me, I never thought I'd be having sex with a descendant of Joan of Arc." I smirked as I began moving inside her.

"By the way. AHHH. How did you know about me being a descendant of Joan of Arc" Jeanne gasped as I began moving inside her. Clearly she was shocked at her identity being discovered so easily.

"After our encounter at the mall I called Kiryuu and asked for any information she had on you. Naturally I found out that you were a transfer student from France and add that to the Hero faction that you mentioned at it was obvious what your group is about." I smirked continuing to pound her pussy.

"You're something else" Jeanne groaned as I continued to hammer her. Though her pussy did tighten a bit knowing that I researched her a bit.

"Yes I am" I smirked as I continued to hammer her. The small talk was over and the next five minutes were spent hammering Jeanne's pussy and after a while she reached her limit.

"Issei I'm cumming again." Jeanne moaned.

"Good because I'm gonna cum too." I said calmly.

"I want you to cum inside me. That way I don't have to explain too much to my classmates." Jeanne said happily. Yeah that was a lie but hey I always liked a good creampie. Her classmates were going to wonder pretty much regardless.

"Fine by me" I replied before increasing my pace just a bit before cumming inside Jeanne adding her to my collection of women. As she collapsed on the ground I couldn't help but frown since as enjoyable as it was to fuck Jeanne. I couldn't help but think that she made this a bit too easy.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

(Irina P.O.V)

With the first day of school on the way Xenovia and I teleported to the apartments that Xenovia and I used as cover since Issei insisted that nobody know we live together. I mean seriously the class knew that we were having sex so that shouldn't be a big deal but hey Issei was weird like that.

I could focus on why he doesn't tell people later because I was bothered by something as he kissed us goodbye this morning. Issei may not realize this, and I'll never tell him, but I can tell when he has sex and who he does it based off of his smell. This morning I could tell he had sex with somebody which caught me off guard both because he should've been training along AND the scent wasn't one I recognized. At any rate it was time for class and I could confront him about it later.

(Scene Skip)

Xenovia and I typically walk with Asia over to Azazel's house to meet up with Raynare and then the four of us make our way to school. Normally it was a pretty peaceful walk, though on occasion we had to deal with a few guys trying to hit on us. "We have a problem" Raynare whispered as I sensed a new presence appear ahead of us. Much to my disgust it was Diodora Astaroth the person who tricked Asia and was ultimately planning to take Asia from Rias. Man I wish it was just some stupid thugs so I could vent my frustration about Issei.

"It's been a long time Asia." he said calmly as he walked up to us. It was taking every bit of self-control that I had to not gut him with my holy sword.

"Umm who are you" Asia said timidly. I was surprised that she didn't recognize him but then again that was a pretty traumatic memory.

"Ahh sorry, maybe you recognize this instead" Diodora said calmly before taking off the jacket and shirt he was wearing to reveal a massive scar in the middle of his stomach.

"You're the-" Asia gasped.

"Yes I'm the devil you saved all those years ago. My name is Diodora Astaroth." Diodora said with a smile that made me shudder slightly.

"Listen buddy I get that you saved her but we have to go to school." Raynare said angrily. Luckily for us she was in her Yuuma disguise so there was a chance he didn't recognize her.

"Ahh yes you're right school is important. If I remember correctly you're a servant of Rias Gremory's now so perhaps we'll talk another time. Have a nice day Asia" Diodora said calmly before picking up his shirt and leaving us alone. He gave up far too easily but the fact that he came to see Asia directly like this was a problem.

Once he was gone I saw a scowl appear on Raynare's face, "How the hell did he know where to find us. I can't imagine Rias would've told him information like that out of the blue" Raynare said angrily causing my eyes to widen.

Crap, Raynare was right and if that's true it meant he was likely spying on Asia, "Who knows but we'll have to tell Rias once we get to the ORC." I replied.

"What's going on?" Asia wondered. I forgot that we've decided to keep the truth from Asia until it was time because she was far too innocent for her own good. That time is coming sooner than I would've liked.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

Lunch break arrived on the first day of class and fortunately for me there was very little drama, at least on the surface. Even without Irina saying something, I could tell something happened to the girls on their way to class but I couldn't ask her about it till later. I slept through homeroom since they were talking about the upcoming athletic festival and I could care less about that trivial mess. Again I could ask Irina about any potential pitfalls that came up. Right now, I was on my way to Azazel's office in order to tell him about my new info. What I didn't expect is for Yuuma to barge out of his office with a furious look on her face. Now I was positive something happened on their morning walk and I guess I had to find out way. Walking into the room I could see Azazel had a small red mark on his cheek, no doubt from his daughter. "Trouble in paradise." I said sarcastically.

"Something like that, and what about you" Azazel smiled back but it didn't have the usual amusement that his smile tended to possess. Whatever happened was something major and clearly we had a lot to discuss.

"I had an interesting morning." I said with a more serious expression. Azazel's expression darkened aware that this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation "Care to chat. I'll make some tea" Azazel replied in kind.

"Of course"

(Scene Skip)

After I got my tea and told Azazel about the information that Jeanne told me and he was definitely annoyed. "I see, so Rizelvim is leading the Khaos Brigade. That's unfortunate, but not surprising" Azazel frowned.

"So you had a feeling he was involved already?" I questioned. Clearly he knew this guy better than I did

"When they mentioned the Old Maou Faction I knew he was involved in the Khaos Brigade but Sirzechs and Serafall were shocked that he didn't get involved in the attacks so far. He's far more powerful than Katarea and for him to stay away means that he had other priorities. All you've done is confirmed that he's up to something else" Azazel said calmly.

'What about the Ophis detail." I asked curiously. When we got home I asked Ddraig more about Ophis and he told me that she was the second strongest dragon in the world and somebody stronger than all four Satans combined.

"Honestly Ophis is far too lazy to be a threat so I won't worry about it. As long as her goal is realized than we'll be fine. Though the fact that Ophis is a teenage girl now is shocking" Azazel said calmly.

"What's Ophis's goal"

"To return to the Dimensional Gap, Ophis original home." Azazel said calmly. I heard small bits about the Gap from Vali and Arthur but if Ophis wasn't a threat I could deal with that later.

"Alrighty then." I said calmly before thinking about the scene from earlier. "Raynare seemed rather angry at you earlier. What happened?"

"Diodora showed up as Irina and the girls were walking to school." Azazel replied.

"He's getting bold" I said with a savage grin on my face.

"Yes and given that Sirzechs and the others are about to announce that Rias will face off with Diodora in the next rating game, it's clear what will happen next." Azazel said with his own grin.

"I agree." I said with a smile. Things were about to get interesting and I knew it.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei's room)

" **So what do you think they're planning partner." Ddraig said nervously looking over my body.**

"I don't know but considering that Irina actually tried to drug me this must be important." I said calmly as I watched my body through my mindscape. I knew something was odd when Irina and Xenovia invited Asia over for dinner. I didn't say much but when I ate the soup that we had for dinner I noticed that she used a sleeping drug that had a time delay effect. Normally I would've dispelled it but Ddraig decided to not do so since Irina was clearly planning something that she didn't want me to do. We continued to watch my body and soon enough I noticed my door open. In walked Irina and next to her was Asia of all people. Asia was in a turquoise nightgown with white frills at the bottom while Irina was in a white nightgown of her own.

"Are you sure we should do this, Irina? Won't Issei get mad at you?" Asia said nervously.

"He probably will at first but it won't last long" Irina said confidently as she pulled my pants down and fished my member out stroking it to full length after about a minute.

"Here we go" Asia said nervously. I watched on as Asia slid her nightgown off and I knew what was coming next.

" **Uhh partner she isn't about to" Ddraig said nervously.**

'Yeah she is. I gotta stop this' I groaned before opening my eyes. Asia looked on in shock as my eyes opened just as she finished taking off her gown.

"Uhh hi Issei… well… you see…." Irina said bashfully knowing she was trapped.

"Xenovia thought it would help us work together for the 3 legged race if we had sex." Asia blurted out causing me to facepalm.

"You'll have to explain that one." I groaned.

"While you were asleep Kiryuu decided to pair you and Asia for the 3 legged race. During lunch she asked me and Xenovia for advice on how to work with you since you never talk to her and Xenovia suggested sex." Irina explained.

"And you didn't stop her why."

"Because despite how stupid the suggestion is, Asia needs somebody like you in her life for a different reason." Irina said nervously. Referring to Diodora no doubt.

"What do you mean by that" Asia asked curiously.

I glared at Irina angrily since I didn't want her to know about that, "Nothing at all Asia. Irina was just being her usual silly self." I explained calmly. What didn't make sense was the fact that she drugged me.

"Okay" Asia said timidly.

All stupidity aside I still felt like I owed her an answer and Irina was right that once Diodora's true nature was revealed somebody like me would help. "I won't sleep with you Asia, at least not yet. That can be something you work your way up to. We can get used to each other in a different way." I said with a smile on my face.

"Umm okay" Asia said timidly.

"For now why don't you just try sleeping in my bed with me? No sex just plain cuddling. Irina can go back to her room tonight." I said with a smile.

"Why do I have to go back to my room?" Irina pouted.

"Punishment for drugging me" I replied with a scowl on my face.

"Fine" Irina groaned before leaving. Now Asia and I were all alone.

"Shall we Asia" I replied as I got up and opened up my covers before motioning for Asia to join me. The rest of the night was spent cuddling and I was okay with that for now. Asia was innocent and I intended to keep that to myself for as long as possible

(Scene Skip)

Once in a while I run into a situation that both amazes me and irritates me at the same time. Kiryuu asking me to sleep with her despite the fact she was dating Motohama was one of them. Another one was when Raynare decided to give me a good morning blowjob with Sona sleeping next to me. This morning I woke up to Xenovia of all people giving me a blowjob.

"Good morning Issei" Xenovia said with a smile before resuming her work.

"What in the world are you doing are you doing Xenovia." I said rhetorically.

"I decided to wake you up." Xenovia said again. At this point I was just gonna let her do what she wanted and hope she left. Much to my annoyance Asia picked that time to wake up and see what was happening.

"Uhh what's Xenovia doing" Asia said nervously having woken up as Xenovia began bobbing up and down my member.

"Xenovia is giving me a blowjob. It's something that women do for men in preparation for having sex." I explained as Xenovia continued to work on my shaft. I'd have loved to say otherwise but Xenovia was no doubt going to do the same thing.

"I see. Should I do it also since we're eventually going to have sex also?" Asia said innocently. My god she is too pure.

"Go ahead" I said calmly. I figured that letting Asia experience this was harmless.

"O-okay" Asia said nervously as she slid towards my pants ready to join Xenovia in pleasing my morning wood.

Xenovia smiled as she moved to the side giving Asia the room that "Here Asia you should start off by licking the tip softly." Xenovia instructed presenting my 10 inch member to Asia.

"Okay" Asia said calmly before putting her head down and giving it a quick lick. "That's a weird taste" Asia mumbled.

"At first it's kind of awkward, but you'll get used to it" Xenovia said calmly grabbing Asia's hair and pulling it back so it didn't get in the way. I looked on almost in disbelief as Asia continued to give it soft licks for a minute until she backed away. From the look in her eyes she was ready for the next step.

"Don't worry if you can't get all of it the first time. It took me almost a month of daily blowjobs to get Issei's full length down." Xenovia instructed causing Asia to blush.

"Seriously Xenovia did you have to say that?" I deadpanned.

"But it's true." Xenovia protested.

"I'll try to go halfway." Asia said calmly before she made her first attempt. Just as she said Asia managed to get halfway down before her gag reflect kicked in.

"Nicely done Asia" I said calmly as I watched the scene unfold. With Xenovia holding her hair back once again, Asia slowly got used to my length.

"Use a little tongue." Xenovia instructed much to my amusement. For the next five minutes Asia slowly moved up and down my shaft and I could tell she was tiring so I decided to finally give her the reward she had coveted.

"Asia I'm about to cum" I said calmly.

"Get ready Asia. It's going to come fast so you have to focus" Xenovia said calmly causing me to chuckle. The truth is that years of masturbation and all of the sex with my various lovers gave me absolute control on when I came and how hard I came so when the time came I gave Asia a slow release so she could get used to it

"Xenovia do you mind" I said calmly as Asia pulled away and Xenovia replaced her. That was always tricky to do that but hey it was what it was.

"Alright" Xenovia replied opening her mouth and capping me off before I finished her off. Xenovia's expertise was impressive and I wasn't about to complain as she swallowed my seed calmly. Looking over I noticed that Asia managed to get half of it which was impressive for her first time.

"Alrighty girls now if you don't mind I have to get my morning training done." I said calmly as I got up to get dressed for school. It was a testament to my current life that I could so easily walk away from such a thing and not be bothered but that was my life at the moment.

 **Next Chapter: Unholy Desires**


	30. Chronicle 29

Chronicle 29: Unholy Desires

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved: Asia Xenovia Momo**

(Issei P.O.V)

Because of the upcoming athletic festival, our gym class was a free period today and naturally I decided to enjoy the time relaxing with my old comrades. "Bouncing boobs in a gym uniform this sight never gets old" I said happily as I sat on the grass watching Irina and Xenovia run around the track their breasts bouncing up from the speed they run at. Matsuda and Motohama were next to me and they enjoyed the sights just as much as I did.

"I'm surprised you still appreciate that considering the amount of 'fun' you're having all of the time." Matsuda joked. It was a rather comical thought really. I mean I'd seen so many girls naked and had so much sex that something like bouncing breasts in gym clothes would seem trivial.

"It's BECAUSE of all the fun that I have that I can appreciate it. Before it was wondering about what lies underneath and now it's the knowledge that the girls who are bouncing like that are mine" I replied calmly. Before, our perversion was all about the mystery underneath which is why we loved the kendo club. Now it was about appreciating the fact that such plain clothes hid such marvelous treats. Perversion was weird that way and we knew it.

Matsuda and Motohama both smiled my words, "No doubt, Angel Academy may have the beauties but our girls are no slouches either." Motohama admitted as he watched a few other girls stretch. I couldn't help but chuckle since the number one Angel was mine and nobody would ever know as long as Jeanne wasn't stupid.

"Yeah man but how do you manage them all. I mean how do you decide who to sleep with?" Matsuda wondered. It always made me laugh when he asked questions like that because he only had one girl and seemed okay with it. Then again a part of me was curious about that as well.

"Not that I don't enjoy your perverted conversations, but I was hoping to steal Moto for a bit and SOMEBODY needs to work on his 3-legged race training." Kiryuu smirked as she walked up with Asia interrupting our fun.

"You have a point" I smiled as I got up and walked with a nervous Asia.

"Hey Issei don't be too pervy now." Kiryuu teased still trying to mess with me despite all the changes.

"Same to you Kiryuu. We have a test in Azazel's class after gym and he punishes lateness rather beautifully on test day." I retorted. Azazel had a habit of making two different tests for his science classes. One for the people who showed up on time and another for those that were unfortunate enough to be late. Naturally the second one was far harder.

"Got it" Kiryuu smirked as she and Moto walked away. There was no doubt in my mind the pair was going to have sex which is why I had to warn her.

"Sorry about that Asia. Shall we begin" I smirked as I turned towards a fidgeting Asia. She really was adorable in her innocence.

"Of course" Asia replied timidly as we grabbed the stuff for the 3-legged race. Speaking of kinkiness Asia's been doing well in her training so perhaps I should up the ante.

(Scene Skip)

Because I wasn't tethered down by a single club I usually went one of three places to hang out once class was over. The first was the ORC to spend time with Rias and the gang. The second was the manga club run by Alana and her friends. The final place was the student council office with Sona and the others. It should be pretty obvious, but my time was usually spent having sex with one or two of the members of said clubs. The reason it was allowed was because I did it in a way that didn't interfere with the meetings. Well besides the comic club where an orgy tended to be the meetings. Today I was visiting the student council office and after giving kisses to the three girls I was sleeping with, and of course Serafall, I sat down in one of the chairs that Sona provided for me to enjoy the meeting. "So what's the latest news in the world of devils?" I said calmly.

"I just told Sona that her next battle is with Zephyrdor while Rias takes on Diodora Astaroth and Sairoarg is supposed to face Lady Agares. Diodora's battle with Rias is first and then Sona's so it should be interesting" Serafall explained.

"I see" I replied just as calmly. I found it interesting that Diodora's battle was first but I suppose that was to ensure that everyone was fully ready for his betrayal.

"So Issei I'm curious what your thoughts are on the upcoming battles." Sona said calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked calmly. I don't get why she would ask me but I was ready to answer.

"Hold on a second Sona." Momo said with a lustful grin on her face. Looks like Momo was going to be the one I had sex with today. Much to my amusement Momo walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek before fishing out my penis from my pants. I looked on almost bored as Momo stroked me to full hardness before straddling me and impaling herself on my length as she looked at the rest of her peerage it was a sight that the group got used to and pretty much went with at this point.

 **LEMON START (Unconventional but it is one)**

"Anyway" Sona groaned, "Is there anything you can tell me that would help me out?" Sona knew I was very observant and that Serafall gave me video of the battle between Zephyrdor and Sairoarg since I found the Bael heir to be a fascinating opponent.

As Momo moved up and down my length I calmly thought about the answer, "From what I saw, the battle should be fairly easy for you since Zephyrdor isn't that strong." I explained.

"Don't assume he's so easy to beat because his opponent was Sairoarg." Sona chided as Momo continued to move up and down my shaft.

I frowned at Sona's assumption before deciding to have a little fun. I reached around and slowly took off Momo's shirt to reveal her breasts to everyone and began groping her as she bounced on me, "You underestimate me greatly if you think that I'm that careless Sona. I watched the battle knowing full well he was going to lose but I paid attention to his strength regardless." I replied.

"Sorry" Sona blushed heavily both at the new sight and at my response. She obviously wanted to be in Momo's position but circumstances prevented that.

"So any thoughts on Rias's battle with Diodora." Momo wondered through my toying with her breasts. I must do this way too much if she can ask me questions while we fuck. Then again outside of Irina and Xenovia Momo was one of my favorite lays.

I had to be very careful with my words since I suspected that Diodora would betray the group and Sona was far too clever to fool, "Diodora is a nasty mix of strength and intelligence. It's a bit like facing Riser without all the arrogance" I smirked. Admittedly if Diodora and Rias fought a regular rating game he'd probably be able to win but since the fool was so stuck on Asia he wouldn't do that.

"There's something else isn't there." Sona said nervously.

"Hmm what do you mean" I questioned.

"Rias told me that Diodora introduced himself to Asia this morning. Apparently he was the one who saved her all those years ago." Sona revealed.

"What about it" I replied. This was very bad. Sona was smart enough to connect the dots in a way that would ruin our plans.

"If Asia was the one who saved Diodora all those years ago how come he didn't seek her out until now?" Sona wondered. Just great she already realized the flaw in his actions

"Not to interrupt but I'm about to cum" Momo moaned. It was a very welcome distraction.

"Alright Momo so let's finish you up." I smirked as I returned my attention to her but since she was about to cum I wanted to change our position. Momo nodded before placing her hands against the chair I was sitting on and after a few more thrusts I gave her the creampie she desired. As she fell to the ground happy, I smiled at a job well done.

 **LEMON END**

"Well that was fun" I smiled as I zipped up my pants and sat back in the chair.

"Hyoudou we're trying to have a meeting here. You can't just keep having sex like that?" Saji groaned.

"In case you've forgotten Saji, Momo was the one who came to me. In fact, the council girls are the ones who come onto me instead of the other way around whenever I do come here." I reminded him.

"Excuse me gentleman I believe I was talking about something pretty important" Sona growled. Whether it was jealous or annoyance that caused her mood I didn't know but I needed to calm her down

"Oh will you relax Sona." I smirked as I went over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't you tell me to relax Issei? I know devils far better than you and something stinks about this." Sona said angrily despite what I just did. Oh yeah she was definitely figuring out the truth and something needed to be done.

"Let's put it this way. Whether Diodora is interested in Asia or not is Rias's problem now." I said calmly as I got up to go home. Saji wasn't wrong and if I stayed somebody else was going to do something. As I walked away I snuck a glance at Serafall and realized that it was only a matter of time until Sona figured out the truth. Serafall seemed to realize the same thing which was going to make things very amusing for me.

(Scene Skip)

(Sona P.O.V)

As I sat in my bedroom after a very long day, I couldn't help but think about the fact that Issei clearly knew something that I didn't about Diodora and I didn't like it. There was something strange about the whole thing and I couldn't help but wonder what I was missing. It was that time that a magic circle appeared in my room ready to interrupt my thought processes. Fortunately or unfortunately it was the one that belonged to my sister and she appeared in a pink nightgown. I noticed the odd look that Issei gave my sister as he left and I'm guessing that they're both aware of something big. "Everything alright sis?" she asked me calmly.

"No it's not. Diodora's actions are extremely odd and it's bothering me." I replied coldly. Whatever was going on there was no doubt my sister knew about it and maybe I could coax it out of her.

"I figured as much and that's why I'm going tell you the truth" she replied. Well that was fast

"Wait what. You're gonna tell me what I want to know" I replied. She was just going to tell me what I was trying to find out. The fact that there were no mind games was baffling since my sister and Issei both loved them.

"Uh huh, but I'll only tell you on one condition"

"What's that?" I replied hoping it wasn't something humiliating. "You don't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you. This is S-class secret type of information. I could get in big trouble for telling you what's going on" my sister said seriously. This was clearly a big deal and while I didn't like it I nodded my approval.

"Okay then" my sister replied before beginning to tell me the truth. The more she said the angrier I got and by the time she was finished I wanted to kill Diodora myself.

"So tell me one good reason why he should still be allowed to live." I growled in fury. Diodora made Riser look like a kitten and he was an absolute scumbag. The fact that Issei Azazel Raynare and Irina all knew and didn't say anything drove me nuts.

"Because we were hoping to draw out more of the Khaos Brigade before we did" my sister explained.

"This is insanity." I cried out. They were playing with people's lives like this and they knew it.

"Yes it is but sometimes that's how it has to be." my sister said before dropping her visage. Gone was the happy go lucky girl and left was an expression not befitting her usual self. As my sister looked at me I could tell that what she was about to say was heavy. "There's a reason I act like such a child all the time little sister. It's because, I've seen and done things that would destroy the average person for even thinking about them. All of the Maou have and it's why we have our jobs despite our unique personalities. One could say that it's because of what we've done that we act the way we do." My sister replied before hugging me tightly. I was shocked that my sister was opening up to me and because of how she acted I forgot that she had been through brutal war and horrible battles that would scar somebody like me.

"Just promise me something" I begged as I hugged back wanting to keep the moment going. I knew this was her trying to distract me but at the same time I also knew this was how she felt.

"Anything" my sister replied with her classic smile.

"When the time comes to select my next fiancée, make sure he's not completely insane." I joked hoping to lighten the mood.

"Aww and here I thought you'd ask for Issei as a fiancée" Serafall joked. I blushed slightly acknowledging my own feelings for him.

"Too complicated, I'll stick to fuck buddy for now" I joked causing my sister to chuckle a bit. This was probably the first time in years that my sister and I felt like family but it didn't distract me from my sister's explanation. The more I thought about it, and I hated this fact, my sister was right. If they went after Diodora now they might not learn anything. If they let him do what he wanted then they could really do damage. It was a shame that it had to come at Rias's expense but there was nothing I can do.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

As the rating game grew closer things continued to be amusing. Diodora's love letters continued and while they were an annoyance to Rias, they were nothing but amusing to me. Of course right now I was working with Asia on the 3-legged race before class since it was a welcome distraction to her. Because of my connections with Sona I was allowed access to the campus early in the morning and we were currently abusing that.

"I have to admit that you guys are improving little by little" Irina commented as our training came to an end for the day.

"I told you that the morning blowjobs would work." Xenovia said happily. Ever since Xenovia's interruption, I decided to use this time to both prepare for the 3-legged race and have fun with Asia in the process.

"Well then let's step things up a bit today" I smirked as we made our way to the shed where we put the stuff away. Now, it was time for the next step of Asia's training

Once we arrived in the shed and put away the stuff it was time for some fun, "So Issei what's next for Asia." Xenovia wondered. I found it hilarious that she was so eager to get involved in her training but then again when I wasn't enjoying one of my women I was with Irina so she didn't have much Issei time.

"Well she's done great with blowjobs and unfortunately for her boobjobs are a bit out." I smirked as Asia pouted at her lack of a chest. "I want you girls to strip down to your underwear for today. We're going to practice simple foreplay" I said calmly.

"Alright" Xenovia replied enthusiastically.

"Umm okay" Asia said nervously. It was actually a tad ironic, that I was planning to slowly corrupt Asia the way I was. In a sense it's a perfect counter to Diodora who was much more forceful and brutal. I watched happily as Xenovia and Asia both stripped down to their underwear. It was really an amazing contrast between Xenovia's large breasts and the blue underwear with black spots all over it and the small breasts and pure white underwear that Asia sported.

"Hey Issei if you and Asia are going to practice foreplay why did I strip." Xenovia wondered.

"Well I haven't given you a proper reward for all your help." I smirked and Xenovia understood what was coming.

 **LEMON START**

I began like I always did by planting a kiss on each girl's lips. Asia's was quick and simple as always and Xenovia's was much longer and much more passionate. The clash of tongues was enough to make Asia blush heavily which amused me considering all she had done.

"Umm so what are we doing this time" Asia said nervously.

"Well first I'm going to get down to my underwear also. I mean it wouldn't be fair" I teased as I began to strip. Every time I did this it was always remarkable how Asia blushed at my half naked form and how Xenovia seemed to go with it.

"Always an impressive body Issei" Xenovia smiled.

"Thank you Xenovia but as for you Asia; today I'm going to play with your body in various spots and you're gonna tell me what feels good." I said happily.

"What do you mean" Asia said nervously.

"Well let me show you using Xenovia as an example." I smirked as Xenovia lied on the ground knowing she was going to receive tons of pleasures. Leaning down in front of Xenovia I began groping her breasts as I planted kisses down the side of her body. "Sex isn't as simple as just putting my penis inside you and moving. *kiss* I have to make sure you're ready because my penis is pretty big and it'll hurt you if I have sex with you without getting you ready. *kiss" I explained as I continued to play with Xenovia.

"Issei had Nghh many tricks to make us feel good. Just like I can use blowjobs or my boobs to make Issei feel good" Xenovia shuddered.

"Now it's your turn Asia" I smirked as I made a clone to play with Xenovia. While my clone toyed with Xenovia's body Asia sat a few feet away ready for her own treatment.

"So does this feel good" I smirked as I kissed right under her still bra clad breasts.

"Sorta" Asia moaned slightly. She wasn't used to things like this so I had to be careful. The slow burn was the key.

"Well then moan when it starts to feel good" I teased as I slowly kissed down Asia's body.

"Issei AHHH why don't you just have sex with Asia already and get it over with." Xenovia questioned.

"Now now" my clone teased as it slid its fingers inside Xenovia causing her to moan out loud much to Asia's surprise. "That's not your concern Xenovia" my clone said coldly.

The real me continued to play with Asia, but something was obviously bothering her based on her reactions. "Is… there… something wrong… with me" Asia said hesitantly?

"Not at all" I smirked pausing my ministrations. I could tell Asia was getting wet and admittedly I was rock hard. "Time to take a little break for me to reward Xenovia." I said with a smile on my face causing Asia to pout.

"See ya boss" the clone smirked as it vanished allowing me to get in front of Xenovia.

"Issei don't hold back" Xenovia said happily spreading her pussy for me. Good ole missionary would do the job for now.

"I won't" I smirked as I effortlessly slid inside Xenovia yet again.

"Yes! Yes! I missed this!" Xenovia cried out as I began hammering her pussy.

"Hey Asia you saw what my clone was doing with Xenovia earlier right?" I asked referring to the groping and the way my clone toyed with her.

"Yes!" Asia said with a determination that I didn't expect.

"Why don't you try it yourself? You can find out what feels good and what doesn't. That way, we know where to start when we have your next foreplay session" I teased as I returned my attention to Xenovia. The reason I didn't just sleep with Asia was very simple. It was no fun. I wanted to slowly seduce her and make her crave me without me really doing anything. It was a great middle finger to Diodora who was no doubt aware of Raynare's presence.

"Okay" Asia replied much to my amusement. As I pummeled Xenovia's pussy I watched the innocent Asia slowly attempt to play with herself.

"Asia, start with your breasts" Xenovia suggested making me laugh. I was kinda annoyed she did that so I employed a particularly vicious thrust to silence her.

"Now now Xenovia. This is self-study. If you tell her it won't be any fun." I teased before using a bit more force.

"Ahh! Sorry Issei! NGHHH!" Xenovia moaned in pleasure. While I moved inside Xenovia, I watched the timid Asia take off her bra and start rubbing her breasts slowly with her hands.

"What's going on? Why do I feel like this?" Asia moaned out.

"It's called masturbation. It's something a lot of people do." I explained continuously pounding Xenovia.

"It feels so dirty" Asia said bashfully as she continued to play with herself. My amusement was stopped when Xenovia grabbed my face and slammed her lips against mine.

"Don't forget about me Issei." Xenovia complained.

"Got it" I smirked as I pulled Xenovia off the ground and into my lap.

"Much better" Xenovia smirked as I went back to work hammering Xenovia's pussy. Of course I watched as Asia looked on slowly playing with herself and couldn't help but grin. She was only stroking her breasts slightly but I could tell she was at her limit. Xenovia had certainly helped matters with her insistence on heating things up.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to pee" Asia said bashfully.

"It's not pee Asia. You're about to cum and that's a good thing." I smiled as I continued to thrust up into Xenovia's snatch.

"I'm CUMMING" the blonde girl cried out and I watched her first release with joy.

"Issei I'm gonna cum soon also." Xenovia smiled.

"Alright and so am I" I smirked. A few minutes later Xenovia and I matched releases and our juices spread all over the floor.

"That felt amazing" Asia mumbled as she lied on the ground after her first release.

I smiled and put Xenovia on the ground. "That's nothing Asia" I teased.

"Umm Issei can you-" Asia started to say before Irina opened the door.

"You might wanna get moving Issei. Most clubs have their morning practice soon" Irina groaned interrupting Asia.

"Alright let's go" I smirked as everyone got dressed from the fun this morning. As I watched Asia get dressed I realized that she as closer than I expected to her training being complete.

(Irina P.O.V)

As I relaxed for the usual Occult Research Club meeting I felt a little bad for interrupting Asia this morning. Issei's slow corruption was proceeding quicker than I expected and I had a feeling Issei felt the same. Well that was a problem for another day, "So what's the plan today" I said calmly.

"Well we were going to discuss battle plans but we have a guest stopping by." Rias said with a look of annoyance on her face.

That look of annoyance meant only one thing and I couldn't believe that he was that bold. "You don't mean" I said angrily just as a magic circle appeared in the club house. Much to my annoyance, Diodora Astaroth appeared in front of us.

"Hello there Rias." Diodora said calmly. God I wanted to kill this guy so bad but we had to wait.

"What are you doing here Diodora? We have a match in two days." Rias said with a fair bit of spite.

"Yes but I've come to make a request of you." Diodora said calmly.

"What?" Rias scowled.

"Well I was hoping to trade bishops with you. I would very much like to have Asia in my peerage and I'm willing to trade one of mine for her." Diodora smiled as he revealed a display of his two bishops.

"Absolutely not! My peerage is like family and I won't trade anybody for anybody else" Rias insisted much to my hidden joy.

"That's a shame. Well I do look forward to our match." Diodora said calmly before leaving. His level of calm annoyed me and the fact he was that bold certainly caught me off guard. Issei definitely oughtta know about this.

(Scene Skip)

"So he came to the ORC huh" Issei said calmly as we relaxed in bed. The fact he was so nonchalant was driving me nuts.

"Yes he did. He had the guts to ask Rias to trade bishops. It's disgusting." I scoffed. The fact that Diodora was so bold drove me nuts and the fact that Issei didn't seem bothered was worse.

"I don't see what the big deal is Irina. Rias won't do anything stupid and the rating game is two days away. Diodora wants Asia now and he's getting desperate." Issei explained.

"Yes, but how desperate is he going to get." I replied nervously.

"That's the interesting part. When people get desperate they get sloppy and that's gonna be when things really get fun." Issei said with a savage grin.

"You've got a plan already in place don't you?" I asked nervously. His plans tended to work but they were brutal for the people involved.

"Yes I do. So let's get some rest." Issei replied as he kissed my head. Well if Issei has a plan then that's all I can hope for.

(Scene Skip)

As I sat in class I was still curious what Issei was planning to do about Asia and how he intended to help things out. The battle was going to take place after school and fortunately for us the school was giving us a break from gym. Something that Sona no doubt arranged for Rias to help prep for her rating game. What surprised me was how relaxed Issei was.

"What's wrong Irina" Xenovia asked me curiously.

"Nothing I'm just surprised that Issei is so calm" I replied. Issei knew what was coming and instead of being angry or worried he'd done nothing at least that I knew of.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Though Issei did tell me that he wanted to train with Asia alone today" Xenovia said in her usual nonchalant tone. Oh yeah I forgot that Xenovia had been with Issei for his "practice" for the 3-legged race. I still can't believe that…. Wait a minute.

"Wait what did you say!?" I replied in shock. I couldn't believe that Xenovia wasn't allowed to join this morning especially considering Issei's personality. I doubt Xenovia was aware of it Issei enjoyed having sex with Xenovia as much as he did with Momo and me. I think it had to do with the fact that Xenovia was so against him at first and the way she gave into him. If he refused her that meant he was doing something that she didn't want him to see. Of course naturally that meant that whatever plan he had in place was already happening.

"I wasn't able to join Issei and Asia this morning. When I brought her over he said that this was a private lesson." Xenovia said calmly. Looking over towards Asia nothing seemed wrong. Her aura was slightly off but I figured that was nerves because of the upcoming battle. Then I turned towards Issei and noticed that he was off a little bit also. That wasn't nerves since Issei was never bothered by anything. It was almost as though he was hiding… something.

"Thanks Xenovia" I told my old friend happily. Issei you fantastic bastard, now I know what you're up to, that's an ingenious plan. How in the world did you come up with something so brilliant?

"Uhh thanks for what" Xenovia wondered.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say I'm pretty sure that when the battle begins things will get very nasty." I smiled.

(Rias P.O.V)

The time for the battle had arrived and I was extremely nervous given the circumstances. Diodora was interested in Asia that much I knew but unfortunately I still had no read on his peerage. As me and the others relaxed in the Occult Research Club I was surprised that Issei hadn't come to visit and wish me… I mean us good luck. "Everybody are you ready to go" I said confidently wanting to prove to my peerage that I could lead them to the promise land.

"YES" everyone replied which made me a little happy.

"So Rias what's the plan." Gasper asked confidently his shyness gone.

"Well unlike with Sona I don't know anything about Diodora's peerage so let's wait and see what happens." I replied.

"That's a smart way to do it Rias" a voice said out of the blue. I was shocked when Irina showed up out of the blue.

"Thanks I guess, but what are you doing here." I said nervously.

"Well I thought I'd wish you guy's good luck in the upcoming battle. I mean I may not like you but Murayama and I are friends and the same applies to me and Asia." Irina replied much to my annoyance.

"So where's Issei at" I wondered figuring that he would wish us luck.

"Last I saw him he was walking with Azazel. I didn't bother asking what they were up to since Issei is the secrets type." Irina explained.

That was definitely strange but considering the source I didn't think too much of it. Before I could think about anything else a magic circle appeared and Grayfia arrived to take us to the battle. "Alright Lady Rias are you ready to go." Grayfia said calmly.

"Yes" I replied ready for the battle. Just as the magic circle activated I felt something odd happen and already I was concerned. When we left the circle my concern increased.

"Uhh this isn't the battlefield is it?" Akeno said calmly. Looking in the distance there was a large castle and various rock formations. This wasn't like any of the areas my brother said we were going to compete in.

"I don't know and I don't like it" I said nervously and then I got the kicker.

"Hello Rias. There's been a slight change of plans" Diodora shouted out of the blue as he appeared from his circle. The look of malice on his face was one that I just plain didn't like.

"What have you done Diodora" I yelled out angrily.

"Why nothing yet" Diodora smirked before snapping his fingers. Before I knew it magic circles had appeared everywhere and I recognized the symbol from the 3 factions meeting.

"This is the Khaos Brigade… so you're a traitor" I exclaimed. I was so shocked that I lost track of everybody else and then something happened that I didn't see coming.

"Ahhh" Asia screamed and before I knew it he was in the air and had trapped Asia.

"YOU BASTARD" I yelled out angrily. I couldn't believe that he stole Asia right from under my nose.

"If you want her back why don't you come to my castle? Of course you have to get through these lovely soldiers first." Diodora sneered before vanishing.

"Damn him" I yelled out angrily. I guess he decided to steal Asia instead of doing it the fair way.

"Uhh Rias we have bigger problems" Akeno said nervously. Looking up there were thousands of soldiers and we couldn't take them out alone. All of the sudden I saw a massive explosion that resembled a dragon shot.

"It's always something with you Gremory?" The cocky voice of Vali Lucifer said out of the blue. He was with his usual group and Raynare and everyone was ready for battle.

"I think it's karma considering the way she acts." Bikou said from the top of some cloud.

"Ignoring the insults, what are you guys doing here." I groaned. What I didn't ask was, where was Issei in all of this?

"Isn't it obvious Rias? We're saving your ass" Raynare chided.

"Go save the little nun. We'll deal with these guys." Kuroka instructed.

"Okay." I said reluctantly before leaving. As I ran towards the castle I had no idea what was waiting for me but I had to do something to save Asia.

That's it for the chapter everybody. Next time Diodora's betrayal is in full swing and things really get fun.


	31. Chronicle 30

Chronicle 30 The Dark Side of Ambition

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved: Asia**

(Issei P.O.V)

As I watched the battle between Rias and Diodora unfold I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation. Rias was going ballistic since Diodora had gone after a member of her peerage and yet this is the same girl who manipulated me and my feelings in order to get me into her peerage.

My secret relationship with Murayama and Irina aside, Rias's failure gave access to far more women than I ever would have had I stayed the innocent pervert I was at school. The manga club was mine and three members of the student council along with Akeno and Rias herself were mine due to how I manipulated her and her screw up. Let's not forget Ravel Phenex who was sent by Riser to kill me and Raynare who actually tried to kill me to start things off. Then of course there was the girl I was currently with as I watched the battle.

"Issei-san are you okay?" Asia said nervously as she stopped her blowjob. During the morning training I told to Asia switch with a dragonic clone of mine allowing the real one to stay at home, while the fake handled Asia's life. My parents were okay with it since they knew she was bothered by something and that I was trying to help. Of course once we finished training Asia asked why I told her to switch with her and I told her the truth about Diodora and what I expected to happen. Though Asia cried for a good ten minutes, but when it was over Asia asked me to finally take her virginity. I agreed before stripping to my boxers and getting on my bed while Asia stripped down to a pure white bra and panties and began sucking my dick taking the training that I gave her to full effect.

"I'm fine Asia I was just thinking about how I got to this point." I smirked as I looked at Asia who wouldn't even be Rias's bishop if not for me. Looking at the screen I noticed that there was about five minutes until the battle began. Naturally Diodora was going to make his move once the battle started so I only had a little time before I had to go back up the others.

"Alright Asia it's time for us to get started" I smirked as I pulled Asia on top of me and slid her panties to the side before impaling her on my cock. As Asia screamed in joy I laughed since once again I was the winner in the end game of a devil.

(Rias P.O.V)

As we ran towards the tower I was furious that Diodora had deceived us the way he did, but something else bothered me. Vali's team came to protect me but Issei along with Irina Xenovia and Raynare had not. "This is annoying" I groaned as we kept going hoping to catch up to Diodora as quickly as possible

"What's wrong Rias?" Akeno asked me nervously.

"Normally Issei would've stepped in by now but he hasn't done anything. That bothers me" I replied. Something was wrong and I didn't like it.

"Maybe he's fighting with the others. You never know." Gasper said calmly.

"Maybe" I groaned as we arrived at the castle. Once we were there I noticed that there were two large doors and I wondered what to do next.

"Hello there Rias I see you've made it to the first rooms." Diodora taunted.

"What are you doing Diodora and what happened to Asia?" I yelled out angrily. I was going to murder him for this and nothing was stopping me from getting my payback.

"Asia is just fine but she'll be in my company for a while. So since we have some time, why not compete in a rating game. On one side are my two rooks and eight pawns who have been promoted to queen. On the other side are two bishops and my queen." Diodora taunted. Shit this was bad. I'd have to go against the two bishops and queen with Akeno and leave the rest of the team to go against the pawns."

"Fine but stay where you are we'll be coming for you." I shouted out. He was going to pay for this.

"I can't wait" Diodora taunted before his voice faded away. Turning towards the team I made my plan.

"Me and Akeno will take on the bishops and queens while the rest of you face the pawns and rooks." I yelled out.

"Got it" everyone shouted as we went to the battle.

(Murayama P.O.V)

As we went through the door I was really nervous since this wasn't like the rating games before. I had no idea what to expect and with just my shinai I'm not sure if I was enough. As we walked further the eight pawns and two rooks were there. "Here we go" I said nervously. These girls were all tough from what I could tell and this was gonna be one hell of a fight.

"Calm down Murayama. This is your chance to prove yourself" Kiba said calmly.

"Yeah" I replied. I was confident that this was my moment to shine and knowing Issei he was no doubt watching the events.

(Issei P.O.V)

"Damn Asia you've been looking forward to this" I smirked as Asia bounced on my dick happily calling out my name. I had to admit that watching the battle unfold was certainly amusing to be sure. Murayama Kiba and Koneko were fighting admirably against the pawns. Kiba's balance breaker and Koneko's improved skills gave them the edge and Murayama's Light Ferry was proving to be effective. The kicker was when Gasper finally used his time freeze powers to allow Kiba to finish the battle. Of course Rias and Akeno were struggling to win against the queen because of a clever strategy. The queen was attacking with multiple attack spells to counter Rias while the bishops were giving her support magic and it meant that it was going to take a long time for them to win. Of course I was pulled away from the battle by Asia who kissed me fiercely out of nowhere.

"You've trained me so well and I wanted you to appreciate it but you're getting distracted." Asia pouted.

I couldn't help but chuckle so I said, "Sorry Asia, why don't we turn things up a notch. I decided that Asia had earned a treat, so I began licking her breasts as she bounced on my shaft happily. It was comical to see the young nun lost in pleasure since it was the opposite of what Diodora wanted. Sure it was a bit mean to Rias that I took her bishop in secret and was screwing her while Rias fought to save her but again it was her fault for not realizing something was very much wrong. I was interrupted in my fun from a knock on the door.

"How long are you gonna keep screwing Asia, Issei? We need to get to the battlefield or it'll be over." Irina yelled out. It was pretty amusing when Irina confronted me about my plans after school. She was annoyed but amusingly enough agreed with me. Of course I naturally told Azazel and Sirzechs who understood the plan. The fact that Sirzechs agreed with it was cruel since it was his sister but I imagine he realized that Rias was far too arrogant for her own good.

"Yeah yeah I'm almost done" I said sarcastically. Fortunately for me Asia was reaching her limit.

"Issei I'm gonna cum so please fill me with your seed." Asia shouted out.

"No problem" I said calmly as I sat her on the bed so I could hammer her pussy before I filled her to the brim with cum.

"Thank you Issei." Asia said happily clearly exhausted from her first time.

"Asia I have to go save your master so be a good girl and stay here." I said with a smile as I kissed her on the head.

"Okay just be careful" Asia said calmly as she fell asleep. Once that was done I got dressed and went out to a grumpy Irina and an amused Xenovia.

"You're a real bastard you know that? Rias is worried sick about Asia and here you are having sex with her" Irina chastised.

"We've been over this already Irina and you agreed with it before." I replied nonchalantly.

Irina looked like she wanted to say something but amusingly enough she was stuck, "Let's just get going" Irina said angrily.

"By the way how was Asia in bed?" Xenovia asked innocently.

"Now is not the time for that question" Irina yelled.

"What I was just curious." Xenovia replied.

"I don't kiss and tell Xenovia" I smirked. With my entry to the battlefield about to occur it was time to spring the trap I left for Diodora. The clone I left was capable of exploding and I knew that Diodora would capture her at some point. Snapping my fingers I could only await the chaos that was about to unfold.

(Rias P.O.V)

"This is getting really annoying" I groaned as I continued to attack the queen unsuccessfully. I was running out of energy and it was getting on my nerves. All of the sudden there was a massive explosion behind us causing everyone to lose focus.

"What the hell" I exclaimed.

"Master Diodora" the queen yelled out clearly aware of where the explosion had come from. She was a pretty girl with long silver hair light green eyes and a blue dress that went down her legs but was cut so her breasts were exposed.

"What's going on" Akeno yelled out. It seems like whatever that was involved Diodora but we didn't do anything.

"That would be my doing ladies" a voice said from behind me that I recognized. All of the sudden Issei popped out of a magic circle wearing a long sleeve black shirt with red vest and black pants along with some sneakers.

"Issei, what do you mean it was YOUR doing?" I asked nervously. What had Issei done that affected Diodora?

"What have you done to our master boy" the queen yelled out firing an attack at Issei who swatted it away like it was nothing.

"Let's just say that the person that Diodora kidnapped wasn't the real Asia." Issei smirked causing me to twitch quite a bit.

"What do you mean Issei?" I said angrily.

"I switched Asia with a special clone that could explode long before the battle began. That way I could spring a nasty surprise on Diodora when he finally made his move. That explosion was me activating the clone" Issei smirked.

"You bastard" the queen yelled out. I had to admit that I was annoyed at Issei too but for different reasons.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I wanna see how much damage I did. Tootles" Issei said calmly before preparing to leave. Just as he cast his magic circle the queen fired at him again causing him to deadpan. Before I knew it he vanished and appeared behind the queen.

"Aww what's wrong girlie. Mad that Diodora is so willing to ditch you for a new girl" Issei smirked as he began groping the queen from behind with the bishops helpless to stop him.

"How dare you" the girl squirmed.

I watched on in a mix of fury and disbelief as Issei reached under dress using his right hand and began fondling her pussy while using his left on her breasts. "Aww but come on now. I mean you're pretty hot and between you and Asia I'd definitely choose you. How does it feel knowing that after all the time you've served him and the others that he's so willing to add another girl" Issei teased as he nibbled her ear.

"Fuck you!" the queen squirmed but it was clear that she was feeling the effects of his toying with her. Of course I was focused on something else.

"Issei what are you talking about?" I said angrily. It seemed like Issei knew way more about Diodora than I thought he did.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that Diodora was the one who caused Asia to be expelled from the church and the one who worked with Raynare to get her to Kuoh." Issei explained nonchalantly as he fondled the queen.

"Stop this you bastard" the queen squirmed. Even the rooks behind her were starting to get aroused.

"So you mean?" I gasped.

"Yep. Diodora's been after Asia for some time. Oops it seems my work is finished" Issei smirked as the queen fell to the ground having cum from his actions.

"You knew the whole time." I growled. I was getting angry and even Akeno was slightly miffed.

"Yep. Kinda like how you knew about Raynare and didn't say anything." Issei smirked causing me to twitch even more.

" **Partner not to interrupt your fun but shouldn't we go see if there's any of Diodora left." Ddraig spoke out.**

"Ahh...yeah...right…oops" Issei smirked before teleporting away. I was completely furious at the fact that Issei had lied to me and tricked me.

"That bastard" I cursed out loud of course Akeno was equally as annoyed but knowing her it was because he fondled that queen instead of her. Both of us slowly focused our energy ready to get rid of the queen at last.

"When master Diodora gets his hand on him he'll be sorry" the queen yelled as she recovered from what Issei had done.

"SHUT UP" I yelled as I sent a blast of energy at the queen. Ironically enough Akeno sent a blast at the same time and this time we weren't going to be pushed back.

(Scene Skip)

I met up with the rest of my peerage and I noticed that everyone was worn out, "Is everybody okay" I said nervously.

"Yeah but I'm more worried about that blast" Kiba said nervously.

"Yeah that was Issei" I deadpanned.

"Figures" Murayama deadpanned also.

"Punish the pervert later. Now we deal with Diodora" Koneko groaned. Everyone was annoyed right now and we had a perfect foe to take it out on. Walking into the next room I figured the knights would be waiting for us but instead it was somebody else. And not somebody I wanted to see.

"Well well well if it isn't the midget and the pretty boy. Nasty explosion earlier huh"

"Freed Zelzan" I groaned.

"The one and only. So how are my favorite punching bags?" Freed smirked. I was about to respond but another voice spoke up instead.

"I'm pretty sure the last time you guys fought you ran like a scared little boy Freed" Irina said calmly as she appeared out of nowhere.

"That's right. His big shiny sword got destroyed by Kiba and he escaped before he could get killed" Xenovia added on. Just like Issei, these two must've recently arrived on the battlefield.

"Still a bitch I see Irina." Freed retorted.

"And you're still a scumbag Freed. So what did you do with Diodora's knights" Irina smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Let's just say I've done them a favor considering the circumstances" Freed said with some snark.

"Uhh do you two know each other?" I said in confusion. Sure she reacted badly to him during the battle with Kokabiel but I assumed that was because they were the enemy. Instead this seems personal.

"Back in the good ole days when I still believed in the man above I was in school with her and her partner Xenovia. We didn't exactly get along" Freed said nonchalantly.

"That's right didn't you leave because they said you weren't worthy of using Holy Swords." Irina teased causing Freed to twitch something fierce.

"Bah, those old fogies favored you and Xenovia here because of your parents." Freed retorted. This was getting annoying and I was still angry from what Issei did earlier.

"What happened to the knights Freed?" I said angrily bringing the focus back onto the current situation.

"Oh yeah… I kinda ate them" Freed said with a cackle.

"Seriously" Murayama groaned in disgust. I couldn't blame her for that.

"In my defense I did them a favor. Diodora makes me look like a saint with the crap he pulled. Those girls weren't servants but cum dumps. Death was a favor really" Freed smirked. Wait a minute what did he mean by that.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned almost afraid of the answer.

"Aww so they never told you." Freed cackled.

"Never told me what?" I replied.

"Diodora's servants are all former Holy maidens that he tricked into being kicked out of the church. Once they were gone he found them again and took their purities and their hearts. It's brutal really" Freed smirked.

"So you mean Asia was next" I growled. I was getting more furious as I heard more of the story

"Uh huh and knowing the big guy he was probably planning to do to Asia what he did to the others once this battle was over" Freed cackled. I was going to murder Diodora for this.

"Now that you're done explaining why Diodora is a prick are you gonna sit here and fight or run like a bitch again." Irina said nonchalantly. Hold on, she wasn't bothered by this at all. In fact it was almost as though she knew what was coming. I was brought from my musing when Freed spoke again.

"I choose fight this time. I figured I'd get some payback this time." Freed smirked before transforming into some bizarre beast.

"And I thought he was ugly before" Kiba smirked. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think it's an improvement actually." Irina teased causing me to sweatdrop.

"Fuck you" Freed grunted.

"I'll pass. According to the girls you managed to seduce you had a tiny dick" Irina smirked. Before Freed could even reply Irina vanished and when she re-appeared I looked towards Freed and saw him slashed apart.

"Wow" I said in shock completely forgetting how angry I was and looking in awe at the young woman's power. She was even faster than Kiba and her strike was perfect.

"Can we go now" Irina deadpanned not phased at all by how easily she took out Freed.

"Sure" I said calmly as I made my way to the final door where Diodora was waiting. Just as I opened the door the first image I saw was Diodora flying into the wall and naturally there was Issei not even in his balance breaker yet. What the hell was going on?

"Sorry about that guys, I thought I had another few minute before you showed up." Issei said calmly turning towards us. When I got a good look at Diodora I was a little shocked because half of his outfit was torn and there were massive burns down the right side of his body.

"What the hell did you do to him?" I said in disbelief.

"It wasn't Issei. Most of that damage is probably from his exploding clone. You know the one that he thought was Asia." Irina teased.

"Yep. When I showed up he was already charred and then he yelled at me and charged because he was pissed." Issei smirked as he appeared next to us.

I was annoyed at him for hiding the truth but I was curious about something, "So where's the real Asia."

"Probably sleeping in Issei's bed." Xenovia said out of the blue. The words caused everyone to pause including Diodora.

"What" I said at the same time as Diodora. Both of us were in disbelief and I was almost afraid of the answer

"Yeah. Issei was having sex with Asia a little earlier and MMPH" Xenovia started to say before Irina shut her mouth.

"You're supposed to let Issei say that Xenovia. Dammit we need to work on your timing in the middle of battles." Irina groaned.

"So you were having sex with Asia this whole time" I said in fury. While I was fighting for my life he was sleeping with the very person I was trying to save almost as though to mock me.

"Yep and it…was…glorious" Issei said with his usual pride and arrogance. I was on the verge of attacking Issei myself but Diodora was just as furious if not moreso.

"You'll pay for that insult Red Dragon." Diodora growled as he pulled a small purple snake out of nowhere. Once he ate it I felt his power skyrocket.

"Be careful Issei" I warned him. He was no joke like this and I was extremely nervous for Issei.

"Don't forget I have access to far more power also. **Balance breaker** " Issei said nonchalantly. Before I knew it he was clad in the familiar armor and ready to go. You know I forgot he could do that.

"Hmph. I'm gonna kill you and then go get Asia and once I do I'll make her forget she ever met you." Diodora said calmly before firing his attack

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that" Issei said nonchalantly before vanishing behind Diodora and kicking him in the face with a roundhouse kick. I watched on in absolute disbelief as Diodora kept trying to attack Issei but Issei effortlessly dodged the strikes and countered with kicks or punches. He wasn't even boosting himself but he was dominating Diodora. I mean sure Issei was our ally but he demolished Diodora and didn't even break a sweat. What a monster and yet I knew he could do more.

"You'll pay for this?" Diodora groaned as clumsily tried to get up.

"Nope and it's because you're making the same mistake all ambitious idiots make" Issei said calmly.

"What do you mean by UGHH" Diodora started to say before he was slammed in the stomach and went flying.

"The signs were all there that you were fooled and you missed them because you got too arrogant for your own good" Issei said coldly.

"How dare you" Diodora scowled before taking yet another kick.

"I mean seriously, you should've been a little suspicious when Asia's body didn't turn up at the church and Raynare was gone." Issei taunted.

"Screw you" Diodora cursed.

It was clear that Issei was planning this for some time but something else was bothering me. "How long did you know about Diodora?" I asked with a mix of anger and worry

"I've known about him ever since we stopped Raynare. At first she only knew it was a devil but your brother sent one of his servants to watch the church afterwards and that's when we knew it was Diodora" Issei explained much to my shock and awe.

"What!" Diodora exclaimed.

"My brother knew the truth also!" I said in equal shock. How could my brother hide the truth from me?

"Uh huh. Hell I'm pretty sure he was planning on using the rating game you guys held to draw you out. As annoyed as I was about that I have to admit that it worked like a charm." Issei smirked.

"You bastard." Diodora cursed.

"You overplayed your hand idiot" Issei said coldly before slamming him in the gut. "You sent Asia into Rias's territory because you knew that she was distracted by Riser. You hoped that her distraction would allow the fallen angels to act without her getting involved and you would've got your girl. It would've worked but what you didn't count on was me." Issei said with a savage grin.

"In other words your allies become your liability and you didn't even realize it." Irina smirked haughtily. In other words I was part of his awful scheme.

"Damn you" Diodora groaned.

"It's kinda ironic actually. You used Raynare to distract Rias so you could get Asia and Rias used Raynare to try to kill me and ultimately got Asia from it." Issei smirked much to my embarrassment since Asia was basically given to me by Issei.

"YOUUUUUUUU" Diodora growled as he fired off a massive blast of demonic energy. It was one that even I couldn't handle easily.

"Yeah yeah" Issei said nonchalantly before hearing him boost 3 times and block the attack.

"I was so close. Agares fell easily to my power and once I obtained Asia I was gonna take out Sairoarg." Diodora cackled clearly losing his head in his fury and rage.

"Seriously dude" Issei deadpanned as he vanished for a minute before appearing in front of Diodora. "You're barely handling me at about half of my power." Issei taunted before blasting Diodora with a burst of energy that sent him flying. "Sairoarg is as powerful as I am at full power. You don't stand a chance against him." Issei smirked as he walked towards a defeated Diodora.

"I'm not done yet" Diodora cackled as he tried to get up. I could tell he was at his limit but he wasn't going to give up.

"Yes you are" Issei scowled before kicking him again and as Diodora fell to the ground blasted him with another dragon shot and this time he didn't get up.

"Diodora" I said solemnly as I watched him fade away. I knew him as a kid and I never imagined that he would be that twisted and horrible.

"Whoever you thought you knew you didn't Rias. Diodora fell to the dark side of ambition the same way you nearly did when you tried to manipulate me." Issei scowled as he stared at me.

"So what now" Irina said calmly.

"Now we go back with everyone else. This battle seems to be over" Issei said calmly. I agreed so we all left to go back to the club. The battle may be over and Asia may be safe but I wasn't about to forget the way Issei treated me during this whole ordeal.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

With the battle over it was time for everybody to return to the occult research club and relax after both Diodora's betrayal and what happened with the Khaos Brigade. Apparently, Sirzechs fought the descendant of the original Asmodeous during the battle while I was messing with Diodora. Then again it wasn't much of a fight since Zechs took him out in one shot. Man I would've paid to see him own somebody. Of course I had to make a brief detour and grab Asia, somebody Rias was thrilled to see.

"Asia I'm glad you're okay" Rias said calmly though she was clearly still mad at what happened earlier.

"Sorry for deceiving you Lady Rias." Asia said nervously. I couldn't help but groan since Asia had brought that topic up again.

"It's alright I blame Issei for that more than you." Rias said coldly as she turned towards me with an angry glare.

"Putting aside Issei's involvement, you'll be happy to know that thanks to what happened the Old Maou Faction is all but gone. With the Asmodeous heir gone the only one left is Shalba and he's no match for Sirzechs so that's fine. Plus with Diodora's treachery we stormed his house and are working to completely finish the old Maou Faction for good." Azazel said calmly.

"Well I'm glad things worked out but I'm curious about something." Rias spoke up.

"What's that" Azazel wondered though internally he knew the answer. I can't believe that Rias still hasn't gotten over our deception. This is ridiculous.

"Why didn't you guys tell me about Diodora's connection to Asia or what you guys were planning during the rating game?"

"We did it because" Azazel started to say but I interrupted him.

"We did it because if the plan was going to succeed you had to be kept out of the loop. If you knew about what we were planning you would've taken actions that could have revealed the truth to Diodora and ruined everything we had worked for up to that point." I said coldly.

"Asia is my peerage member. How could you put her in danger like that?" Rias protested.

"Ignoring the fact that Asia was NEVER in any danger, isn't that a tad hypocritical of you Rias." I scoffed.

"What do you mean by that?" Rias replied with disgust.

"You were more than willing to put me in danger in order to make me a member of your peerage. You didn't tell me information that was extremely important and if I wasn't as clever as I was things could've ended very differently" I said coldly.

"And you were just fine in the end so I don't see the problem." Rias protested. Azazel and Raynare looked at her with disgust and Irina was on the verge of doing something stupid.

"That's irrelevant and you know it. If it meant that you got rid of Riser you were willing to allow me to die knowing absolutely nothing about me or my power. Heck all you knew about Asia was her healing power and you accepted her into your peerage without any protest. You're not much better than Diodora in regards not to caring about the feelings of the people around you" I said coldly. Rias didn't take my words too well and slapped me shocking everybody in the room.

"How dare you Issei Hyoudou. Diodora was a monster and you know that. How can you compare what he did to my actions? Then again I shouldn't be surprised considering the source, you aren't exactly the most moral person in the world."

"Hey hey let's calm down now" Azazel said nervously. He knew this was going to end badly and that it would be best if this beef got squashed. However I wasn't having it.

"Nope I'm just gonna tell the spoiled princess the truth. All I've done is taken the weaknesses of those who were stupid enough try to manipulate me and use it against them. You are far worse than that. You come to people as a kind savior who can make everything better but never address the problems at hand. Each of your servants had massive emotional trauma that led them to you but instead of doing what you can to help them you ignored them and hoped it would go away naturally. Koneko's issue with her sister was simple to deal with as was Akeno's trauma about her father. A real king would've worked them out easily" Koneko and Akeno didn't take kindly to that but I continued anyway. "Let's not even get started with Gasper who you sealed away for fear of his strength instead of working with him to control his powers. Instead of fixing the problems you let them fester and luckily for you they haven't burned you yet; though Kiba came close if not for us smacking some sense into him. The Gremory may give off a family atmosphere but real family would've helped these guys instead of what you did. It's actually quite pathetic." Rias was furious and I could tell she was on the verge of freaking out but I didn't care. This had to be said. "You're lucky that you're somewhat attractive because otherwise my dear you've got absolutely nothing. You're clueless arrogant and frankly I'm amazed you got as far as you did."

"Ouch" Raynare winced.

"That was cruel" Ravel added. Nobody had ever seen me be that brutal towards Rias and she was fuming.

"Get out" Rias said coldly. Clearly she had reached her limit. "Somebody like you has no right to criticize me. You aren't a member of the supernatural world at all Issei. You're just a normal human who got some help and now thinks he's a badass. You complain constantly about the Supernatural world and how you don't want to be dragged into our problems. Well now you get your wish Issei Hyoudou. I don't want to see you in my clubroom ever again and I don't want any of my peerage interacting with you at all. Asia can do the race with you but that's it. After that I don't wanna hear a word from you. Goodbye and good riddance" Rias said angrily. Most of the group was shocked at her reply but considering that I had gone first nobody else said anything.

"Alrighty then. Well good luck Rias because you're gonna need it." I smirked as I turned to go home.

"Wait Issei" Irina protested.

"I'll see you at home Irina" I said sternly before teleporting away. I was glad to be rid of that arrogant girl. She wasn't worth the headache.

(Scene Skip)

A few days later the athletic festival took place and naturally Asia and I won first prize. Of course afterwards Asia tried to talk to me but was pulled away by a still angry Rias. I didn't mind since I went home to relax. Right now I was free of the supernatural and that was how it should be; dragons were not meant to be caged by people inferior to them and Rias was certainly inferior to me. Let's see what happens next.

That's it for Chronicle 30 and yeah things got heated between Rias and Issei and it was a conversation that was coming considering all the deception. Will they work things out? You'll have to keep reading and find out.

 **Next Chapter: Devilish Divide**


	32. Chronicle 31

**Chronicle 31: Devilish Divide**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved: Sona Tsubasa Katase Momo**

Welcome to the short story portion of Chronicles of the Oppai Dragon. Last time the battle with Diodora ended with a bang as Issei took out the Astaroth heir but in the process angered Rias for his dismissive actions in how he dealt with Asia. How will issei's latest actions define what he does next?

(Issei P.O.V)

With the athletic festival over, I could once again resume my usual lifestyle at school. Even without Rias and her peerage I had plenty of girls that I could talk to and whose company I would gladly enjoy. I was able to say good morning to Irina Xenovia Raynare and Katase without any issue but when I waved at Murayama she waved back but did so hesitantly and Asia was the same. It looks like Rias is taking this very seriously and I couldn't help but chuckle. Serafall walked in and calmly started class still unaware of what was going on.

(Scene Skip)

Science class arrived and it was lab day so things were going to get interesting. Typically, I worked with Irina Murayama and Asia while Xenovia worked with Raynare Katase and Kiryuu while the rest of the class paired up as they had to. "Alright class it's time for lab day so pair up so we can get going." A few minutes later the pairings had indeed changed and I was with Irina Xenovia and Raynare while Murayama and Asia went with Katase and Kiryuu.

"So this is my group huh" I said with a smile as I stood with my new team.

"Uh huh. You're stunt with Rias worked swimmingly" Irina deadpanned speaking quietly so nobody else could hear us. Everyone seemed surprised by the pairing but nobody acted on their curiosity and went on with class.

(Scene Skip)

Lunch arrived and I made my way up to the rooftop that had become my place for lunchtime fun and I wondered who would show up this time. When the door opened I was met by Serafall of all people which I definitely didn't expect. "What brings you to my rooftop Lady Leviathan" I smirked as Serafall appeared.

"What's going on Issei? I noticed that Murayama and Asia weren't as friendly as usual with you this morning and I'm wondering what happened to change that." Serafall said sternly.

I couldn't help but chuckle since Serafall was incredibly observant, "Rias and I got into a little argument" I smirked figuring I could deceive her.

"So you call chewing her out in front of her peerage and a bunch of others a little argument." Azazel smirked as he appeared next to me. My expression soured since Azazel ruined my plan.

Serafall's demeanor shifted instantly once Azazel spoke and now she wanted answers, "What do you mean by that Azazel" Serafall questioned.

"Why did you say, something you troublesome fallen angel?" I groaned. This was between me and Rias and I didn't need any interference from the Maou.

"Because Serafall deserves to know since your little stunt affected plenty" Azazel replied sternly before explaining what happened. At first Serafall stood there calmly but her expression changed to annoyance.

"That was uncalled for Issei" Serafall said angrily. I was amused by her response since that was very much unlike Serafall.

I looked at Sera and smiled before replying, "So you want me to coddle her and continue to tell her that her methods are right? Sorry Sera but I'm not her brother. I have no obligation to make her feel better just because it's good for her fragile ego."

"Maybe so but you didn't have to go that far." Serafall groaned aware that Rias had gotten away with plenty because of her brother including the mess with him.

"I did, because Rias needs to realize that she can't just continue to be as naïve as before." I replied coldly.

Serafall and I had a quick stare down her trying to convince me to apologize and me standing firm. After a few minutes Serafall realized that it wasn't going to work and simply gave up, "Well let's hope it works itself out." Serafall replied before leaving. Like that I finished eating my lunch and went back to class. I guess my harem lifestyle won't be as clear as before.

(Scene Skip)

The next day was just like the day before with Murayama and Asia not speaking to me because of Rias's orders and it was very clear that something had changed for me and with neither party willing to discuss what happened, I knew it was a matter of time until people started seeking out answers. That time finally arrived during the lunch break when I was alone on the rooftop again, just as I finished eating, the door to the roof opened and Katase popped out. "So what's up Katase?" I said calmly.

"You tell me Issei. I don't think I've ever seen Mury this cold towards you. What's going on?" Katase asked nervously. I could tell she wanted to help but it wouldn't do any good.

"Nothing's going on" I replied with a smirk. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her and she couldn't' solve the problem.

"So the hard way it is" Katase groaned as she surprised me by stripping and revealing a white and blue striped bra and panty set. Katase then moved to the side of the roof and turned towards me, spreading her legs invitingly.

"The hard way huh." I smirked as I walked over to her accepting the unwritten invitation. In her mind the hard way was using her body to find out what's going on. I don't quite get it but I'm not about to complain since I did enjoy screwing her.

"So you're gonna tell me what happened, after we're done having sex right?" Katase questioned.

"Depends if you're still conscious" I smirked as I pulled my now hardened member out of my pants and pulled Katase off the ground so we could enjoy a very unique experience. I was lucky that I still cast my privacy barrier otherwise everyone eating outside would've heard Katase scream as I dropped her onto my shaft with her quickly wrapping her legs around my back so I could hammer her that way. Ten minutes later I was finished and Katase was surprisingly conscious despite the rough treatment I gave her pussy and the load of cum that filled her womb.

"A deals a deal Issei" Katase smirked as her legs hit the ground again, though she was clearly struggling to walk after our fun.

"Fine" I replied nonchalantly knowing she earned her prize. I decided to tell her what happened between and Rias and when I was finally done she collapsed just as I expected. Katase always was a tough cookie and this was no different.

(Scene Skip)

The rest of the day was pretty boring since I chose not to go see any of the girls since Sona and the council would've no doubt heard what happened thanks to Katase and Serafall, and Alana would just bug me until I told her the truth. When nighttime arrived I was pleasantly surprised that Irina and Xenovia weren't going to enjoy the usual late night coitus. She told me that, she felt it was unfair to Murayama which I found amusing but I went along with it. Instead I was sitting by myself wondering if I'd spend another night alone. Amusingly enough I was wearing a white t-shirt along with my classic jean shorts just as always figuring that tonight was going to be one of the duller nights that I've had in a long time. Fortunately for me, a large magic circle appeared and much to my pleasant surprise Momo Tsubasa and Sona appeared in front of me. Each of them was in their school uniforms as well with Sona in her disguised form which meant she was currently the flattest of the three girls.

"Good evening Issei" Sona said with a nervous blush on her face. It was clear she knew about what happened with Katase but clearly she wasn't worried about getting Rias angry by coming to see me.

"So what brings you to my house this late at night" I asked in amusement. I knew what she was after but I wanted to make Sona say it herself.

"Well…you see…" Sona fidgeted. I was going to let her squirm but annoyingly somebody had other ideas.

"We wanna know if your beef with Rias extends to us Issei." Momo said bluntly.

"Momo!" Sona exclaimed.

"I'm assuming the answer is yes, since you had sex with Katase and technically she's in the Sona camp. If that's true we still want our Issei time." Tsubasa added.

I could see Sona's face go crimson and I couldn't help but laugh internally. She was really struggling with this. "Dammit Tsubasa, this is hard for me" Sona exclaimed. Taking a breath Sona finally was able to get out the words she wanted to say, "They're right Issei. My sister told us about your argument with Rias and I was nervous that your annoyance with her extended to us since you didn't come visit this afternoon."

It was taking everything I had not to smirk since I was still the only male capable of putting Sona in this flustered position. The aura of invincibility that she showed as student council president was easily destroyed by me and I loved it. "So what if it did" I said with a slightly cold expression.

Sona's expression darkened which was a bit disappointing understand "I see, well then I'll leave you alone" Sona said with a solemn expression as she prepared to teleport.

"Now where do you think you're going" I teased as I got off the bed and walked over to her.

"What do you" Sona started to say before I silenced her mouth with a kiss on the lips.

"I said IF it did Sona. I never said that it did" I smirked causing Sona to stop her teleportation.

"You're evil Issei" Momo chuckled.

"I know" I replied.

"Less talking more fucking." Tsubasa smirked.

"As you wish ladies" I smirked as I turned my attention back to Sona and kissed her on the lips again. This was gonna be yet another fun night.

 **LEMON START:**

Sona and I once again were engaged in a fiercesome clash of tongues knowing that Sona wanted to enjoy all the time she had before the others took over. Tsubasa and Momo took the chance to start stripping sexily for me each taking their time to expose their lovely bodies. 'Not bad. Rias's actions have left a power vacuum and clearly the Sitri girls want to take over.' Issei thought to himself as he continued to kiss Sona. Unfortunately Sona was equally aware of what was going on and stopped the kiss.

"Geez Issei focus on me" Sona pouted as she held onto me.

"Aww don't be jealous prez. You got to kiss him first" Momo smirked having finished her strip show stuck in a silver bra with blue panties. Issei always found it remarkable how nobody was interested in Momo despite her incredible body but put Rias and Akeno were on another level.

"Momo's right Kaichou, but now it's our turn" Tsubasa teased. She was in a red bra with black panties which contrasted beautifully with her tan skin.

"True" Sona smirked as she backed away to let the other two take over. Momo walked up to me pressing against my body from the front while Tsubasa went behind me.

"So Issei are you ready for a Sitri special" Momo teased.

I was certainly curious what she was after and decided to let them take the lead, "Very well" I replied knowing that I'd find out soon

"Here we go Issei. Get ready for the ride of your lives." Momo smirked as she began slowly pulling off my shirt placing kisses against my skin as she exposed more of it. Tsubasa was behind me rubbing my back with her hands though she seemed to pause as Momo pulled my shirt further and further up my body. Sona was slowly stripping and I noticed that her bust was getting larger and by the time Momo pulled my shirt off there was Sona in her real body and completely naked.

"Don't forget about me" Tsubasa smirked from behind me as she walked in front of me and revealed that she was naked as well.

You girls look amazing and I guess it's my turn." I smirked as I pulled down my shorts to reveal a pair of black boxers.

"My my, what a big dragon you have?" Sona teased as she bent down in front of me.

" **Thank you" Ddraig preened catching everybody off guard.**

"We weren't talking about you Ddraig." Momo teased causing all of us to chuckle for a moment.

"Anyway it's time to get this bad boy ready." Sona smirked getting us back on track and things were quickly heating up. Sona and Momo were in front of me licking my shaft together, Momo taking the right side while Sona took the left. Meanwhile Tsubasa was slightly in front of Sona pressing her athletic body against my left arm making out with me as I played with her pussy.

"Mhmm you're so good Issei" Tsubasa moaned.

"Me too me too" Momo pouted before getting up and pressing against my right side just as Tsubasa was though her breasts were definitely larger than Tsubasa.

"I guess this dragon is all mine" Sona smirked as she shocked me by wrapping her now massive breasts around my prick and giving me a boobjob with the occasional lick to keep me going.

"Oh this is go-" I started to groan before Momo grabbed me and kissed me on the lips.

"Make sure I'm ready to go Issei." Momo pouted wanting to make sure I paid attention to her.

"Me too" Tsubasa added before pulling me towards her. Soon body was completely being toyed with as Momo and Tsubasa took turns kissing me with me while Sona gave me her boob job. My hands were kept busy by playing with Momo and Tsubasa's pussies making sure to occasionally fondle their asses. Five minutes later I reached my limit of the fun. "Girls I'm about to cum" I groaned knowing that each girl wanted their reward.

"Aww man I'm so close" Momo groaned as she moved in front of me wanting her bit of my seed.

"Me too" Tsubasa grunted before following Momo.

"Worry about that later. Get Issei's cum now" Sona ordered while stopping her motions and forcing me to finish myself.

All three girls opened their mouths and I knew what was next. "Here we gooooo" I growled before spraying the girls with my seed managing to somehow give each girl a decent bit of seed in their mouths and avoiding their hair.

"It's time for the main event Issei?" Momo smirked as she walked over to the bed and spread herself for me.

"So the question is?" Tsubasa teased following Momo's example.

"Who's first" Sona added once again following the theme. Sona was on the left side of my bed with Momo in the middle and Tsubasa on the right.

"How about I start with Sona. Momo and Tsubasa can decide who goes next themselves." I said with a smile.

"Aww man" Tsubasa and Momo moaned while Sona cheered happily.

"Come get me Issei" Sona smirked as she spread herself perfectly. This was gonna be good.

"I guess we'll just play with each other" Momo pouted as she jumped onto Tsubasa.

"Hey Momo wait what are you" Tsubasa protested before Momo silenced her lips with a kiss.

"What's wrong with a little makeout session especially since Issei's occupied" Momo teased before resuming her kiss. This time of course Tsubasa went along with it and the pair clashed tongues in a fierce makeout session.

"Very nice" I said lustfully as he looked at the girls.

"Hey pervert don't forget me" Sona pouted clearly annoyed that her servants were getting the attention instead of her especially since she was using her real body.

"But of course" I replied as I lined up with Sona's entrance and slammed into her happily.

"Yes!" Sona moaned happily no doubt cumming from me filling her to the brim.

"Somebody's happy" I smirked as I sat back and enjoyed the scene for a moment knowing that Sona needed a moment.

"Of course and I don't want you to hold back." Sona said happily wrapping her legs around my back and making it clear that she was ready to go.

"As you wish Lady Sitri" I smirked before beginning to move inside her. The quick precise strikes were a specialty of mine and Sona's cries of pleasure were exactly what I needed.

"What are you doing Momo" Tsubasa gasped all of the sudden. When I looked over to the two girls I noticed that Momo got into a classic 69 when I wasn't paying attention.

"It's simple. You and I will each pleasure each other and whoever cums first loses. Winner gets the next round" Momo smirked.

"I'm good with that" I smirked before I was kicked in my back by Sona's leg.

"Hey hey you have to finish with me first" Sona pouted.

"Somebody's impatient." I smirked as I pulled out of Sona and flipped her over into a doggystyle position.

"It's not my fault that you, AHHHHHH" Sona moaned as I slammed inside her once again.

"Yes! Yes! Keep going Issei! Fuck me harder" Sona moaned happily.

"Geez Sona, you act like you've never fucked the guy before." Momo teased her president.

"You'd better keep licking Momo or I'll get Issei first." Tsubasa teased.

"We'll see" Momo huffed and the pair resumed their competition. As for me I continued to hammer Sona's pussy while grabbing her breasts in order to heat things up.

For the next minutes it was just raw emotion as I hammered Sona's pussy with my thrusts and Momo and Tsubasa kept vying for the role of who would get my load next, the various moans making me even harder. Five minutes later the competition was coming

"Issei I'm gonna cum soon" Sona yelled out.

"Alrighty then I'll fill you to the brim" I said happily as I upped the pace until Sona reached her limit.

"I'm cumming" Sona moaned happily which was my clue to send my seed inside her. After filling her to the brim I pulled out in order to focus on the competition next to me.

"Dammit! I'm cumming!" Momo screamed out as she gushed into Tsubasa's mouth. It was kind of ironic that Momo lost the competition despite coming up with the idea herself.

"Alright! Victory is mine" Tsubasa said happily.

"Dammit I was so close" Momo pouted as she collapsed onto the bed. Clearly she wanted her turn and she wasn't happy that Tsubasa was going to get it first.

"Don't worry Momo there's plenty of Issei for everyone" I said happily before I was silenced by a kiss from Tsubasa who still had a bit of Momo's juices on her. It was actually quite a delicious combination and one I wish I could enjoy sooner.

"Yes but right now he belongs to me" Tsubasa smirked as she got into doggystyle just like I had Sona." Momo stayed on the bed still upset.

"This is true" I smirked before moving to the right and slamming into Tsubasa just I had Sona filling her to the brim. Her athletic body was something I could appreciate but especially her ass.

"Oh yeah!" Tsubasa said happily as I began to slowly move inside her but unlike with Sona I was aiming for something a bit different since I stuck one of my fingers into her ass.

"Issei you gotta be kidding me. Not my ass!" Tsubasa moaned out and got extremely tight.

"Yep and I intend to enjoy it in a moment." I said with a savage grin on my face. Clearly she had an anal fetish and I was determined to enjoy it.

"Oh come on! She's getting anal too" Momo pouted. Clearly she was the one who got the short end of the stick this time around. Seeing the annoyance on her bishop's face, Sona offered an alternative.

"Will you settle for this?" Sona smirked as she spread her legs revealing the cum from my earlier efforts.

"I guess" Momo shrugged as she began licking Sona's pussy free of my cum. Just like before sweet lustful moans filled the room. This time it was from Momo eating out Sona and me fucking Tsubasa.

"Man I wish this could never end." Tsubasa cried out as I pistoned inside of her.

"Don't get greedy Tsubas-AH. It's only because Rias is being stubborn that this is happening." Sona moaned.

"Maybe so but I would've still come to see you girls" I said happily as I pulled out of Tsubasa causing her to pout.

Tsubasa was clearly upset that I stopped and tried to make her feelings known by saying, "Why are you stopping Issei?"

"You have a nice ass and I want to enjoy it." I smirked as I stuck my finger into her pussy swirling around the juices before sticking the same finger in her ass.

"So you're really fucking my ass huh" Tsubasa said with a mix of fear and excitement.

"Yep" I said happily as I slid into her ass eliciting an even louder scream from Tsubasa

"I don't know whether to envy you or pity you Tsubasa" Sona moaned as Momo ate her out.

"Shut UP" Tsubasa yelped as my speed increased from me getting used to it. Just like before the Sitri girls were in the midst of pleasure and after a few more minutes I sent my load into Tsubasa, which led to another orgasm for the bluenette.

"My turn at last" Momo smirked having finished eating out Sona

"I guess I'm taking care of the president." Tsubasa said calmly despite coming off the highs of sex with me.

"I love devil stamina. I smirked as round 3 began. This time it was Momo in a doggystyle positon while Tsubasa and Sona enjoyed a sixty-nine.

"Here we go Issei' Momo said happily wondering what I had in store for her.

"Alright Momo let's just keep it basic. We have all night to play" I smirked. As I slammed into Momo I knew that my night was just beginning and my stamina would be pushed to the limit.

 **LEMON END**

Two hours had passed since I began my orgy with the Sitri girls and they were lying on my bed barely moving and I had no room to relax myself. It was one of the pitfalls of having an orgy in my house since it wasn't as extravagant as it could potentially be. While the girls recovered, I made my way downstairs in order to get some water.

" **I'm surprised you can even walk partner. That was a hell of an orgy." Ddraig muttered since we appeared to be alone**

"Yeah I know but it was worth it." I smirked as I went over to the closet and got my drink. Sure my relationship with Rias was rocky as hell but I wasn't gonna let that bother me. In the end I realized that I had to sleep on the couch since I couldn't go see Irina and Xenovia. Oh well.

(Scene Skip)

"You do realize that you'll have to speak to her sooner or later" Azazel chided me as we sat at his house over the weekend. The cold war had lasted a week and it was becoming a problem for Azazel. Apparently Rias was just as angry as I was and she was taking it out on him.

"Perhaps so but in the end it is her fault." I reminded him. Rias was just mad that I played the political game better than she could and it drove her crazy.

"Yes but you guys need to work together. You may not be an official member of any peerage but you're part of this alliance." Azazel replied.

"I really hope you didn't just call me over here to insist I forgive Rias." I said with a teasing smirk.

"No, I called you because I figured you'd want to know that we're beginning discussions on an alliance with the Norse gods." Azazel explained. With the three factions in the state of flux that we had, it was essential that we get new allies. It made sense to allow Odin to join.

"That seems simple but it rarely is." I replied before remembering something else. "Speaking of Norse there was a little matter I wanted to discuss with you Azazel."

"Ahh you mean Rossweisse and you being naked after our night out." Azazel smirked heavily.

"That's right. I remember drinking with you guys and when I woke up Rossweisse was with me. Please don't tell me you guys had something to do with that!" I groaned.

"Well yes and no." Azazel said sheepishly.

"Explain" I said sternly.

"We all went out and drunk beer and sake; you, me, old man Odin and Rossweisse. Short version of a long story we tried to hook you two up and failed. You got wasted and Odin tried to get you and Rossweisse to fuck but despite how plastered you were and how interested she appeared to be you turned her down. Claiming that it wouldn't be fair to make you some drunken hook up. We convinced you to cuddle with her and that was it" Azazel revealed.

"So why don't I remember any of it or why did I have a headache the next day. Ddraig should've cleaned out the alcohol"

"My best guess is Rossweisse used a spell to erase your memories once she recovered." Azazel mused. I would've asked Ddraig how that was possible but I realized that he must've allowed it.

"Alrighty then" I smiled as I made my way home. Rias's situation would work itself out sooner or later but until then I had plenty of other options.

That's it for Chronicle 31 and the Sitri special for Issei Hyoudou. So things with Rias are as rocky as can be and right now everyone's trying to figure out how to fill the void. Yes the pair will eventually make up and it'll take place in a few chapters.

 **Next Chapter: The Beast Tamers Request**


	33. Chronicle 32

**Chronicle 32: The Beast Tamers Request**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls involved: Kiyome**

 **(Sona P.O.V)**

To most teenagers, school was a complete bore and I was no exception to that rule. I was smarter than most of my teachers and I could sleep through the classes and still get an A because of how easy the material was. The student council was boring and idiotic and the endless paperwork for people I didn't care about annoyed the hell out of me, pun not intended. True I wanted to make a rating game school, a secret that only Momo and my queen Tsubaki were aware of, but that was mainly because I was a far better teacher then I was student and the devil world was in desperate need of teachers.

As I sat in homeroom on an otherwise dull Thursday, I glanced over at my best friend and sighed. 'Why'd you have to do that Rias?' I thought to myself noticing just how upset my friend really was at the current situation and the Cold War she was in with Issei Hyoudou. Ironically enough, Issei's criticism of Rias was valid but her pride was hurt and Rias wouldn't give in without something drastic happening.

"Excuse me Sona" one of my classmates said calmly taking me from my thoughts. Looking towards the source of said voice, I noticed that it was Kiyome Abe of all people who came up to me. Kiyome was a haughty girl that was around Rias's height with brown hair that she kept in drills. She wasn't incredibly busty but she was about halfway between my fake size and Rias's real one. Admittedly I didn't speak to her very much but I knew of her beast taming skills from others in the Underworld including Rias.

"What is it Kiyome" I wondered since we pretty much never spoke.

"Can you set up a meeting between me and Issei Hyoudou?" Kiyome asked bashfully. Luckily for me, everybody was caught up in their gossip so they didn't hear her request since that would've caused quite a few problems.

"Sure I can but do you mind if I ask why." I replied. Getting Issei to speak with Kiyome was a simple task but the question popping through my head was, why would she want to see him?

"It's a private matter." Kiyome replied which annoyed me slightly. I had a feeling in the back of my head I was going to regret this, but I gave in anyway.

"Sure just grab me when lunch time arrives and I'll bring you to him." I replied. As she left I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Issei asking if he could keep lunch free. Issei quickly said yes and now everything was set.

(Scene Skip)

Just as I promised, I led Kiyome towards the rooftop during lunch insisting that she held my hand once we got closer. The reason for that was a privacy barrier that was put around the rooftop. It was a way for Issei to enjoy the devils in the school without interference and when he first told me about it I helped him modify the barrier so all he needed was a snap and the barrier would stay active. If Kiyome wasn't holding onto me the barrier would reject her and of course I couldn't exactly have that.

"What's going on Sona? I just felt something weird." Kiyome questioned as we passed through the edge of the barrier. As always the barrier was effective and I imagine she wasn't holding onto me. Kiyome would've felt much worse.

"Let's just say Issei tends to spend his lunches doing more than just eating food." I hinted not wanting to reveal everything.

"I see" Kiyome replied with a blush. Hmm, if I didn't know better she figured out what I meant which was amusing in its own way. Finally arriving at the rooftop I opened the door and there he was eating his lunch by the ledge. When he looked up, he smiled at the two of us and it bothered me quite a bit.

"So what does the legendary Kiyome Abe want with little old me?" Issei said with a very unnerving smile.

(Issei P.O.V)

When Sona sent me a message during homeroom I was curious what she was after but I replied yes and then sent a group text to my harem telling them not to come to the roof. Typically I would go to the roof and quickly eat before re-applying the barrier since the girls gave me a little bit of time to eat and today was no different. When I felt Sona and a presence I didn't know appear from the barrier everything made sense. Sona wanted me to meet with somebody else and when Kiyome Abe of all people appeared with Sona, I was pleasantly surprised.

"I didn't think the Red Dragon Emperor knew my name. I don't know whether to be honored or nervous." Kiyome said haughtily.

"And I didn't think the beautiful head of the tennis club knew about the supernatural." I replied.

"Well I AM a beast tamer. I know of the supernatural world but I don't interact with it much." Kiyome said haughtily.

I wasn't aware of her beast tamer status, but that did explain how she knew about the supernatural. "So what do you want from me Ms Abe. We've never had the pleasure of speaking until now and I'm curious what caused that change." I said with a smirk.

"I have a favor to ask you and only you if that's possible" Kiyome revealed much to my and Sona's surprise.

"I don't mind" I said calmly.

"Neither do I and my job is clearly done" Sona said calmly as she turned to leave.

Once it was clear that Sona wasn't listening in, I spoke again, "Sona has no clue what we're saying. So what do you want?" I said firmly.

"How would you like to ruin yet another engagement?" Kiyome said with a smile on her face. Clearly she had thought long and hard about what she was going to say and her words showed it.

"In other words your parents are giving you a fiancée that you don't like but you told them that you had a boyfriend already and your family called your bluff." I replied. Man I was expecting something interesting but this was boring.

"That's right. So will you help me?" Kiyome wondered.

This idea stunk of stupid for me for various reasons. A family of beast tamers would want to know the latest in the supernatural world, so there's no way they wouldn't at least know who I was and my reputation. Plus, she struck me as the type who was a very bad liar which meant this was bound to fail. However I was very curious what she was planning and since she went through all this trouble I didn't mind playing along. "Very well Kiyome. I accept your request."

Kiyome looked extremely happy and smiled, "Thank you Red Dragon Emperor. I'll set up a meeting with my father for Saturday." Kiyome replied. Now came the fun part.

"Very well but there are two things that you need to understand before the meeting starts." I smirked as I walked up to a now nervous Kiyome.

"W-w-what's that?" Kiyome said nervously as I wrapped my arms around her.

"The first is that if you're gonna act as my girlfriend so I need you to call me Issei."

"O-o-o-okay Issei." Kiyome said nervously. This was gonna be a long day.

"The second thing is" I smiled before planting a kiss on her lips. Unlike the ones I shared with the other girls it was quick and to the point. "You'll have to get used to things like kissing if we're going to fool your family so why don't we spend the rest of lunch practicing. If that was your first kiss I apologize but better we practice now then be caught off guard later"

"Alright" Kiyome said with a massive blush on her face. She clearly understood that she was at my mercy if I was going to make this work. This was gonna be a fun two days.

(Scene Skip)

"I can't believe you're making me help you get dressed" Irina groaned as she tied the tie for my suit. I hadn't spent much time with Irina outside of breakfast recently because she was trying to be respectful for Murayama and Asia which I found idiotic.

"Well you're the head of the harem and I have to look good for Kiyome" I shrugged.

"I get all of that Issei, but it's really annoying helping to send you off to another girl." Irina pouted.

"It's the least you could do since we haven't done anything together since my little war with Rias began." I reminded her. I get that she felt bad for Murayama but she shouldn't punish herself and this was my way of punishing her.

Yeah yeah, your tie is done" Irina huffed before leaving my room. Kiyome's family was sending a limousine to pick me up and I imagined that it would show up sometime soon. As I heard a knock on the door, I made my way downstairs wondering what would happen next.

(Scene Skip)

When I arrived at Kiyome's house I was pleasantly surprised to find that Kiyome wasn't waiting for me but instead it was her father. He was a tall man with brown hair and was extremely fit. He was in a tight fitting shirt with tan work pants and he was ripped if the strain of his shirt was any indication.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I am Issei Hyoudou" Issei smiled as he reached out and shook the man's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Hyoudou. Please come in to our humble home" Kiyome's father replied with a firm grip.

As we walked into the foyer I finally ran into Kiyome, "Hello Issei" Kiyome said happily before wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing me on the lips. Kiyome was wearing a tan strapless dress that went all the way down to her knees. I admit it showed off a fairly impressive bust that if not for the likes of Rias and Akeno, would be among the best in the school.

"Hey honey. I was just introducing myself to your father." I said with a smile as I pulled away.

"Kiyome dear why don't you help your mother with dinner. I'd like to have a word with Issei" Kiyome's father said calmly.

Kiyome looked nervous but a nod of approval from me was all she needed. "Okay Daddy" Kiyome replied as she left the two of us.

"Lead the way" I said calmly since I had a pretty good idea of how the conversation would go.

(Scene Skip)

The Abe family den was fairly plain which I didn't mind too much. It consisted of a small fireplace with a large book shelf on the side two very fancy chairs and a 48 inch TV. However I was more focused on the man sitting across from me. "What do you want to know?" I said bluntly.

"I'm just curious what you have to gain by playing along with my little Kiyome's game?" her father said with a raised eye. I wasn't surprised he figured it out and since he was being upfront with me I was going to do the same with him.

"Absolutely nothing. She asked me to help and I accepted simple as that" I replied.

"Well, I imagine you had quite a bit of fun helping my daughter prepare for the role did you not." Her father said calmly catching me off guard slightly.

"I did and before you ask Kiyome is still a virgin. The farthest we went was kissing." I said calmly. I was tempted to go further but since I expected this outcome I figured there was no point.

The man looked at me in shock before chuckling once again, "I imagine it must've been difficult holding back, my daughter is quite beautiful."

"Not as hard as you might think. Though I'm surprised how calm you're acting. It's almost as though you knew what she'd do when you brought the fiancée idea up to her." I probed. I was well aware he'd see through Kiyome but asking me about how I prepared her would suggest he predicted something like this.

"Because I did know what she do. In fact I was actually hoping that she'd ask you in particular because I wanted to see what type of man you were. As you're no doubt aware you're the talk of the underworld Mr. Hyoudou and your actions carry quite a bit of weight" Her father replied.

"So you got your wish. Now what" I replied with a slight twitch. Kiyome's plan was awful and it would seem that this was just a way for her father to meet with me.

"Honestly I got my answers about you already and I'm glad that you're the type of man that you are."

"I see" I replied unsure of what else to say.

"Well my wife and Kiyome should be finished making dinner soon so let's go" Mr. Abe said calmly.

"Sounds good" I replied.

(Scene Skip)

Despite the opulence of the Abe mansion the dinner table was fairly simple. It wasn't some massive table that overdid anything just a simple place setting for four. Sure the food was on another level but that was it. Kiyome and I sat on one side while her parents sat on another and I wasn't too upset by that.

"So Mr. Hyoudou how long have you and my Kiyome been dating." Kiyome's mother wondered innocently. I couldn't tell if she knew whether or not Kiyome was lying but I had to make something up.

"It's been only a few months actually. For a long time I was considered a pervert but I decided to change myself starting this year." I lied smoothly.

"That's right. Issei's change was noticed by many at school but I was lucky to snap him up." Kiyome said with a slight blush.

"That's wonderful. Kiyome is such a lovely girl. She could use a man like you instead of spending so much time with her beasts." Mrs. Abe said with a teasing smile.

"Mother!" Kiyome pouted.

"Well enough about that dear. I'm more curious what caused young Issei's reputation to change so much." Kiyome's father smirked.

"After how poorly my first year went I decided to channel my energy into exercising instead of being a pervert. Kiyome actually helped me buy weights the first time I went to a sporting goods store and that's how we met." I said sheepishly. It was a story we made up and even though her father played along before I wanted to see what would happen now.

"I see" Kiyome's father replied.

"That's right but if you don't mind I need to use the restroom? " I said calmly. Sooner or later her father would have to reveal the truth and now was as good a time as any.

"Of course dear. It's through that doorway on the left and two doors down on your right side." Mrs. Abe said with a smile. As I left to go to the restroom I figured that the farce would come to an end very soon.

(Kiyome P.O.V)

As Issei left to go to the restroom I was a bit nervous to ask what my parents thought, "So Mom Dad what do you think of Issei?" I asked calmly hoping that he bought our story.

"He's a lovely boy dear. The fact that he agreed to play along with your little request is truly admirable." My mother replied… hold on a minute did she just say.

"So you knew huh" I groaned.

"Dear you have to give us some credit. Because of our relationship with the Gremory and Sitri families we're aware of most of the rumors surrounding them. One of which is the fact that Rias and Sona have spent a lot of time with him over the last few months. In fact, rumor has it he's quite intimate with both of them among other people" my mother said bluntly causing me to blush heavily at being caught and at the fact that Issei was sleeping with Sona and Rias.

"Sorry that I had to lie to you guys. I really don't want to get married to some guy I don't know" I said firmly. I looked at my mom and dad and I noticed that instead of being annoyed they were smiling.

"That's perfectly alright dear because we were lying the whole time as well." My father revealed much to my shock.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"We were worried that you spent so much time with your beasts that you didn't have a love life." My mom said with a smile.

"So we decided to come up with the fiancée thing. Admittedly I was hoping you'd bring him along since I wanted to see what type of man he was."

"You gotta be kidding me." I groaned. Issei did all this for me and it was a lie.

"Don't worry about it dear. He seems like a nice young man" my dad replied. We would've spoken more but Issei picked that moment to walk back in. Now I felt bad because I asked Issei to do all of this and it was a setup. The rest of the night was awkward as hell and even though he kissed me goodbye, I never got a chance to tell him the truth.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

Monday morning had arrived and I found myself leaning against the railing overlooking the school while reflecting on my time with Kiyome's family. When I returned from the bathroom there was an awkward silence that I didn't quite understand but didn't complain about since the farce got on my nerves and although I ended the day by kissing her goodbye I had a feeling something was bothering Kiyome. My musing was broken when the door opened. Turning around, I was pleased to find Kiyome Abe had come yet again.

"Hello Issei" Kiyome said bashfully.

"What brings you to the rooftop this time Kiyome?" I said with a smile.

"I'm sorry" Kiyome bowed much to my surprise.

"Hmm, what for" I said calmly.

"My parents were lying the whole time about the engagement. They wanted to test me and I roped you into it." Kiyome admitted.

"You've done nothing wrong Kiyome. I knew this was going to fail from the start" I admitted.

"I see and yet you went along with me anyway" Kiyome pouted.

"Yes because you asked me to" I replied bluntly.

Kiyome seemed shaken from my harsh admission but then she got a determined look on her eyes. "Then might I make one more request" Kiyome said calmly.

"Sure" I replied not seeing the harm.

"Can you have sex with me?" Kiyome blurted out catching me completely off guard.

"What brought this up" I wondered.

"My parents were lying about the fiancée and since you went through all that trouble for me I wanted to do something for you. So I came up with something like this" Kiyome replied.

I had my doubts, but if she was willing to do this who was I to say no. "Alright Kiyome let's do this" I smiled as I motioned for her to walk towards me and she did. With every step she took it was clear that she wasn't as into this as she pretended to be.

I started off by wrapping my arms around Kiyome planting a soft kiss on Kiyome's lips but her reaction bothered me. "What's wrong" Kiyome said nervously noticing the look on my face.

"You're not into this at all" I said calmly as I let go of her and made my way off the rooftop.

"You're right" Kiyome said sternly. I couldn't see her but I could tell that she was slowly taking her clothes off.

"Right about what" I said calmly deciding to keep my composure.

"That I wasn't into it?" Kiyome said sternly.

"And yet you're getting naked." I snorted.

"Because right now that doesn't matter? Right now I'm repaying a debt and if it means giving up my purity I will do so. When we did everything we did before I wasn't comfortable and I got used to it. So please Issei, let me get used to it again." Kiyome pleaded. Deciding to humor her I turned around and drunk in a rather impressive appearance Kiyome Abe was in a red half bra that barely held back her breasts and a black pair of panties.

I walked back towards Kiyome and smiled since at the very least I could appreciate her efforts, "Kiyome you look lovely but you said it yourself. You're not into this. If I took you right now I might feel good for a bit and you would feel good but it would be hollow." I explained. Considering my dry streak of late I shouldn't be turning her down but I couldn't do it this way.

"But" Kiyome pleaded. I couldn't help myself and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"When you told me about this plan I knew it was bound to fail and I took advantage of that enough with the kissing practice. There's no reason for us to go further since it would do neither of us any good" I replied as I kissed Kiyome one more time and made my way back into the school. Kiyome was amazing and taking her would've ended a very annoying dry streak but I would've felt hollow afterwards. I was a pervert but I would've gained nothing from sleeping with Kiyome since it would've made me like the person Rias thought I was.

That's it for Chapter 32 and Kiyome's turn at the wheel. It wasn't quite what I planned but I like it.

 **Next Chapter: History Repeats Itself**


	34. Chronicle 33

**Chronicle 33: History Repeats itself**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved: Seekvaira Agares, Agares peerage member**

(Issei P.O.V)

 **(Bullet train)**

It wasn't very often that I made my way to Akihabara physically, but today was a special occasion. Mobile Suit Gundam was releasing a new action figure, and thanks to my V.I.P membership at the legendary comic store Paradise, I was able to get it a day before everyone else. Paradise was the go to place for magazines and anything otaku based and after what happened with Sasha, or as I now know her Seekvaira Agares, I asked my dad to create an account for me so I could get comics online. While I did buy my fair share of regular magazines, that's how I got a lot of my porn, and when my dad found out boy was he mad. He did let me keep the porn as long as I promised not to do it again. Though I got grounded for a month because of it.

" **The last time you went to this store in person was the day you met the Agares heiress wasn't it" Ddraig wondered.**

"Yes it was and that was quite the day" I smirked as I thought back to one of the strangest days in my life.

 _Flashback_

(NORMAL P.O.V)

An eleven-year old Issei finally convinced his family to take him to Akihabara because of an exclusive Gundam figure. Considering his usual hobbies his parents were more than willing to help their son with a more productive outlet for his childhood curiosity. So Issei and his father were up extremely early on a Saturday morning ready to go to Akihabara. Based on advice from a friend they knew that coming when the store opened for an event like that was stupid because the lines would be absurdly long. "Now Issei remember you're only here for your figure and that's it." Issei's dad said calmly. Issei's growing interest in porn was bothersome to his family and since this was a legendary store they were afraid the young boy would go after the adult material when he had a chance.

"Yeah I know Dad" a young Issei groaned. He was just after the figure today but he would get his porn in due time.

(Scene Skip)

"This is bullcrap" Issei groaned.

"You knew it was going to be busy son. I don't see the problem" Issei's father replied.

"The problem is I might not get it since this is a limited" Issei groaned. The store wasn't going to open for an hour so he was stuck in line and he hated waiting too long.

"Well I'm sure the line will calm down as people leave to get breakfast. Speaking of which I'll go get us some."

"What a pain" Issei groaned as he sat in line.

(Scene Skip)

By the time Issei got into the store it was open for an hour which drove him absolutely nuts, but luckily for him he was able to finally get into the store and get the toy his dad having gone to a coffee shop tow wait. Unfortunately for him, there was one toy left when he got to the display. 'You gotta be kidding me.' Issei thought to himself as he reached for the toy knowing that this was his last chance to get it without things being a headache. Just as he was about to grab it another hand hit his.

"Oh, excuse me." a female voice said calmly. When he looked to see who the voice was he was pleasantly surprised by what he saw. The young girl was his age with olive skin pink eyes and light blonde hair as though she was some anime character. She was wearing some fancy robes that didn't seem right for a teenage girl but the girl clearly wasn't normal.

"No problem. I guess that you're here for the toy also." Issei replied calmly. Even for a young Issei the girl was beautiful and he wanted to play this right.

"That's right. I don't get into the city very often but I heard about this place and wanted a chance to check it out" the young woman replied.

Issei raised his eyebrow slightly but considering that he only had a few moments before more people came for the toy made a split decision. "You can have the toy" Issei said calmly. It would annoy him that he couldn't get the toy but perhaps he could what happened in order to get his dad to make him an account. His dad was nice like that.

"Are you sure" the girl replied happily before grabbing the toy.

"Yes I am miss…?" Issei didn't know the girls name and she was kinda cute so he figured that he would at least get something out of this.

"Sasha my name is Sasha" the girl replied calmly.

"Goodbye Sasha." Issei said happily before going to find his dad and telling them that they failed.

 _Flashback End_

(Issei P.O.V)

'Who would've guessed that Sasha was a devil and an heiress at that' I thought with amusement as I walked into the famous store for the first time in a long time.

" **Well considering your luck it's not that surprising. You seemed to run into supernatural people all the time when you don't plan it" Ddraig chuckled.**

'Spare me' I replied mentally as I was hoping to walk around for a little bit since this was a V.I.P event and I know I would get what I came for.

"Red Dragon Emperor is that you" a female voice said from behind me.

" **Told ya" Ddraig chuckled in victory.**

I twitched slightly since Ddraig was right yet again. Only two people who knew about the Red Dragon Emperor could possibly be here and one had no clue what the place was. Turning around, I wasn't surprised to find that Seekvaira Agares was standing in front of me yet again. She was wearing a blue long sleeved sweater with black jeans and some sneakers. It was a surprisingly simple look for such a high class woman but I wasn't about to complain. "Hello Sasha" I replied with a snicker wanting to get a rise out of her.

"Geez can you at least call me by my real name" Seekvaira pouted cutely.

"Of course Seekvaira, I just can't believe that I'd run into you during a Gundam event again." I replied.

"Well I am an otaku. Heck I'm pretty sure Rias is also" Seekvaira revealed.

"Rias is almost certainly an otaku but the fact you're a V.I.P caught me off guard." I replied causing Seekvaira to smile a bit.

"Well how about I tell you more about how little Sasha became a V.I.P at a human comic store back at my place. I mean, once we get our figures" Sasha teased.

"Lady Agares are you trying to seduce me" I teased back since Seekvaira struck me as a serious type like Sona.

"N-n-n-no I just wanted to chat since I never get to see you." Seekvaira said bashfully. It was a rather comical response and I was going to continue to mess with her as much as I could.

"Oh I was perfectly okay with that idea." I explained causing her to pout again.

"You're such a jerk" Seekvaira replied with a blush on her face. Thanks to my time with Sona I was very good at bringing this type of attitude from stoic women. The best part was that it worked more often than not and led to some beautiful things for me.

(Scene Skip)

When I finally arrived at Seekvaira's mansion I was actually pretty impressed by the display. It was a massive Victorian style mansion with a few statues of what I guessed were famous members of the Agares in front. "This is quite the place Seekvaira" I said happily.

"Considering how often you're with Rias and Sona I figured you would've seen their places." Seekvaira admitted.

I smiled since despite that being true, I never went to either girl's house in the underworld, "I've never been to either of their houses" I smirked.

"I see" Seekvaira replied as a slight dust of pink hit her face. Oh sure I've had a fair bit of fun with both girls but I never went to anybody's house. She was the first girl to have that privilege and I bet she liked it.

As we walked through the mansion I was struck by the stunned looks on the faces of her maids, "Oh my goodness is that an actual man" one of the maids snickered out loud.

"I thought Lady Seekvaira only liked machines" another said out loud.

"Geez girls I do like men but the ones in the devil world aren't dignified enough." Seekvaira pouted causing me to chuckle at her expense. I was definitely going to talk to her about that later. As we walked through I was curious what her servants were like and pretty soon I got my wish.

"Oh master is back" a new said calmly as she walked towards Seekvaira. She was a few inches shorter than I was, with pink hair styled in pig tails that were secured by a dark-pink ribbon with an ahoge and emerald eyes. She was wearing a white and blue tank top that barely held back her massive bust and pink shorts. This girl was a knockout and if she was just one I could only imagine what other babes Seekvaira.

"Hello Ikaros, can you tell me where the rest of the peerage is?" Seekvaira asked calmly.

"Most of the peerage is with your mother checking on the barrier. Kallen is here though" the now named Ikaros smiled. It's a shame I only got to meet some of her peerage but not all of them. Though when she said the name Kallen I was pretty surprised.

"I see. Well tell Kallen that I'm back and not to interrupt me" Seekvaira said with an authority I didn't expect.

"If you were gonna play with your machines like always I'd agree to that but not this time" a voice said sarcastically. When I turned towards the face my jaw nearly dropped.

"Y-y-y-y—you're" I stuttered not expecting this at all. In front of me was a girl that was as tall as I was with spiked red hair large blue eyes and a massive bust that rivaled Rias's but instead of regular clothes, she was wearing the pure white uniform of Angel Academy.

"You two know each other Kallen" Seekvaira gasped not expecting this at all and I couldn't blame her.

"We've never met but even my school knows about Issei Hyoudou and the perverted trio." Kallen snickered.

"And to thank that Kallen Kozuki the Crimson Devil really was a devil." I retorted. Kuoh had the 2 great ladies but Angel Academy had the Four Seraphs. Jeanne was one of them along with Kiryuu's sister but so was the girl in front of me, Kallen Kozuki. Her fiery personality was a rarity inside the school and many argued she was the crown jewel of the school instead of Genevieve.

"Yes but I imagine you and Seeky here have some stuff to discuss." Kallen smirked.

"Stop calling me that Kallen" Seekvaira groaned.

"Care to explain." I said with a chuckle

"Because her name is so annoying to say, I call her Seeky." Kallen smirked.

I chuckled a bit before I realized that I was given a very unique opportunity. "Not that I don't want to talk about machines but I'd like to discuss something with Kallen." I said calmly.

"What is it" Seekvaira wondered.

Kallen looked at me and frowned, clearly aware of what I was after, "So you know huh" Kallen said cryptically

"Yep" I replied plainly.

"Well damn."

"What's going on Issei? What do you and Kallen apparently know that I don't" Seekvaira said angrily.

"Let's find someplace private to talk first." I said with no dirty intentions at all.

"Fine" Seekvaira replied knowing that she was helpless in this situation. Oh this was not going to end well.

(Scene Skip)

"You've gotta be kidding me. You've had a member of the Khaos Brigade in your school the whole time and you haven't done anything." Seekvaira said angrily. We were currently in Seekvaira's bedroom and Seekvaira was on the bed while Kallen and I were standing to the side.

Kallen looked at her master innocently and protested, "I knew that she had supernatural powers but I didn't know that she was a part of the group until Issei confirmed as much.

"Well it doesn't matter. Perhaps we can have Kallen spy on Jeanne for us. Find out what they're planning before they make a move." Seekvaira suggested. I was going to say that wasn't necessary since Jeanne was interested in me and I could do it but Kallen spoke before I could stop her.

"I'll do it but on one condition." Kallen smiled

"What's the condition" Seekvaira wondered nervously. She could easily order Kallen to do it but she seemed hesitant to do so and she was about to regret it.

"I want to sleep with him." Kallen smirked before pointing at me shocking Seekvaira and me.

"W-w-why would you want that?" Seekvaira blushed.

"I heard from Kiryuu's sister that Issei is a stud in bed and I wanna see how true it is." Kallen smiled.

Seekvaira turned towards me with a nervous expression since it was on me to decide. I was fairly certain that Seekvaira was planning on having sex with me today but Kallen clearly interrupted her plans. "The answer is no" I said calmly. I was going to do this a bit differently.

"Wait what! Don't you think I'm attractive?" Kallen exclaimed.

"Plus this is a great chance to get information on the Khaos Brigade" Seekvaira insisted.

"My denial has nothing to do with your attractiveness but more because of the condition that Kallen would spy on Jeanne."

"What do you mean by that" Kallen huffed. Clearly Seekvaira was confused also.

"Jeanne is very much interested in me and she's come to me on multiple occasions on her own in order to give. I can convince her to spy for the Khaos Brigade myself without Kallen taking any risk." I explained.

"I see" Kallen frowned, since to her she lost her chance. She was about to leave before I grabbed Kallen by the hand.

"Where are you going, Kallen?" I smirked.

"You said you didn't want to have sex so I'm gonna leave you and Seeky alone."

"Then you misunderstand me slightly. I only said no because you offered yourself as a condition to spying on Genevieve. I would be honored to have sex with you." I smirked before letting go of her hand.

"You're something else Issei Hyoudou" Kallen smirked.

"Yes I know" I smiled back.

"Then let's do a threesome." Seekvaira suggested making me smile. No doubt Seekvaira was aware that she was sharing me with a lot of girls and she needed to make her move while she could.

"I'm game" Kallen smiled.

"Same here" I smirked. Today was going to be extremely fun.

 **LEMON START:**

The fun began when I wrapped my arms around Kallen and pulled her into a searing kiss. Unlike Jeanne, Kallen was clearly experienced at kissing and the clash of tongues was very intense and the way that she fought against me was shocking. I was barely able to keep going but after a minute and a half Kallen needed air so pulled back. "Damn you're one hell of a kisser" Kallen smirked.

"You're no slouch either. I've never met somebody as good as kissing and I nearly lost that one" I smirked.

"Well I've had tons of practice thanks to the other four angels." Kallen smirked causing me to go rock hard.

"So you're the one who stole Genevieve's first kiss." I smirked. I never did find out who stole Jeanne's first kiss and now I realized why she was so afraid to tell me.

"So you've slept with women, Kallen" Seekvaira exclaimed not expecting this.

"Nope just a whole lot of heavy petting. Momiji, and from what Issei is suggesting Genevieve are the only ones who have had actual sex. We did all break our hymen though" Kallen smiled.

"I see" Seekvaira replied with a blush. Momiji was Kiryuu's sister which was fine by me since she was clearly with Moto.

"But forget all of that. I'm horny and Issei's hard so let's do this" Kallen smiled.

"I agree" I replied before the three of us stripped naked and I got to see the two girls amazing bodies. Kallen was a knockout that was on Rias's level and I already got to enjoy Seekvaira's body back in the Underworld.

"Alright Issei. Why don't I show you a little Agares hospitality" Kallen smiled as she grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed. I could've easily resisted of course but I was curious what she meant by that.

"Somebody's excited" I smirked as Kallen hopped onto the bed and began sliding her tongue along the right side of my shaft.

"Well can you blame me? You're a phenomenal kisser and you have a massive dick. I think Kiryuu might have been understating how good you are." Kallen preened as she continued to lick my shaft.

Seekvaira looked at the two of us and just pouted, "Me too" Seekvaira cried out as she moved towards my left side and the double blowjob began. During the orgy back at the Youth Devils meeting I never really got a chance to enjoy Seekvaira and now that I was getting a chance I was pleasantly surprised at how skilled her tongue work was. It was taking everything I had not to cum immediately.

"Hmph you're holding off nicely. Though maybe it's time for the girls to play" Kallen smirked as she stopped using her tongue and whipped out her massive breasts.

"Me too" Seekvaira said bashfully as her twins joined the party. The softness of Seekvaira's breasts and Kallen's firm large puppies had me in heaven. Outside of a double titjob from Rias and Akeno I don't think anything could match it and it took everything I had not to come.

'Damn... you girls… are good" I huffed trying to hold back my release.

"Let's make him cum Lady Agares. I've heard that Issei is very good at holding back because of his little harem and I wanna see how long he can give in" Kallen smirked. I was a little shocked that she knew about that but I wasn't about to worry.

"Alright Kallen" Seekvaira smiled clearly wanting to make me give in. For the next few minutes the pair of girls slid their breasts up and down my shaft and kissing me with their lips as they did it. Of course they failed to get me to cum which annoyed both of them.

"This is bullshit" Kallen groaned mad that she was unable to cum. I had resisted well and it was driving her nuts.

"You said it yourself, I've got plenty of women and I've gotten used to this" I smirked. "Though you girls earned a reward for your efforts" I smirked as I stopped my focus and allowed my cum to spray all over their bodies.

"What the hell" Kallen exclaimed as I slammed both girls with a steady stream of cum that covered their face and hair.

"Hey I was building up a lot thanks to that double job." I said flatly.

"Fair enough" Kallen smirked as she and Seekvaira licked cum off the others faces

"Time for the main event girls" I smirked as I used a show of speed and strength to get behind the girls and toss them onto the bed with Seekvaira below her servant, their breasts pressed against each other beautifully.

"What the" Kallen gasped not expecting me to be that fast and strong.

"It's showtime ladies and Kallen's going first. I smiled lining up with Kallen's very pink pussy.

"Show me what you got Hyoudou" Kallen taunted and I followed suit by sliding into her pussy with a fair bit of speed.

"Yeah!" Kallen said happily as I filled her to the brim.

"Issei what about me" Seekvaira pouted.

"I didn't forget you Sasha" I smirked as I slid a few fingers into her pussy causing her to moan happily.

"So good." Seekvaira moaned happily.

"Don't forget about me you jerk." Kallen insisted and I began moving inside her just as she wanted.

"How's that" I smiled as I used quick fierce thrusts to keep Kallen screaming knowing that her body couldn't handle the constant pressure.

"So good. So good. So good" Kallen moaned happily.

"Please Issei fuck me too." Seekvaira moaned clearly wanting a taste of my little dragon.

"Alright" I smirked as I slid inside her as well.

"Yes!" Seekvaira cried out as I slid inside her.

"Unfair" Kallen pouted.

"Hey I've only got one dick" I smirked as I pulled out of Seekvaira and slid inside of Kallen.

"That's right!" Kallen said with a smile.

For the next ten minutes I alternated between Kallen and Seekvaira giving each girl a few thrusts before switching to the other. The screams of each girl, music to my ears.

"You're amazing Issei" Kallen said happily as I gave her a few thrusts before I switched to Seekvaira.

"Those girls are so lucky to see you every day" Seekvaira cried out.

"Glad you liked it girls but I'm close to cumming" I said with a smile. I figured that if I was going to really enjoy this I shouldn't hold back.

"So who gets the first load" Kallen wondered as I hammered Seekvaira's snatch.

With my release on the way it was decision time and I figured I should reward the red head who set all this up, "The winner is…. Kallen" I smirked as I gave her one last thrust and sent a massive load into her pussy.

"Oh yeah!" Kallen screamed in victory.

"Lucky" Seekvaira pouted.

As I pulled out of Seekvaira I was able to quickly recover, "Don't worry Seekvaira, I'm far from done." I smiled as I slid inside of the Agares heir yet again.

"Let me have it Issei. Show me what the Red Dragon Emperor can do" Seekvaira taunted.

"You'll regret saying that" I smirked as I slid inside the Agares heir. This was going to be fun.

 **LEMON END**

"Unbelievable." Kallen groaned as she lied on the bed with Seekvaira next to her both girls with cum streaming from their pussies and asses after I gave them everything they could take and more. Regrettably, Seekvaira took two shots in her pussy and one in her ass, but Kallen caught me off guard. The red head took four loads in her pussy and one in her ass before she was done which amazed me.

"It's a good thing Issei is sterile or we'd definitely be pregnant." Seekvaira grumbled.

"Glad you're satisfied ladies but I think I've had enough fun for one day." I smiled as I got dressed to leave.

"Hey Issei can we do this again sometime?" Kallen wondered.

"Sure" I smiled before walking over to her and Kallen and kissing each girl on the cheek.

"See you Issei" both girls said happily before collapsing onto the bed.

As I teleported away I couldn't help but chuckle. Losing Rias and her peerage had done nothing to stop my harem from growing and as my focus turned to school on Monday, I wondered what would happen next.

That's it for Chronicle 33 and this fun with Seekvaira Agares and Kallen from Code Geass. Next chapter the grudge between Rias and Issei comes to an end and things are restored to normal. Well as normal as it got for Issei.

 **Next Chapter: Resolution**


	35. Chronicle 34

Chronicle 34: Resolution

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls Involved: Rias, Akeno, Murayama**

(Issei P.O.V)

My cold war with Rias had been going on for a little over two weeks and I was surprised that Rias hadn't reached out to me yet in order to fix our relationship. As I arrived in school Monday morning, I noticed that people were giving me the cold stares that they gave me, in my more perverted days. 'Well this should be good' I thought to myself as I made my way into class. I noticed that Irina and the others hadn't arrived yet but I did notice that Alana, one of my more interesting conquests was here. "Good morning Alana" I said kindly expecting her usual happy go lucky smile.

"Get away from me you disgusting pervert" Alana said coldly much to my surprise.

"What's wrong Alana" I said calmly trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's wrong is you're a bastard Issei. I can't believe that I used to like you" Alana said coldly.

"What's going on?" Irina said in disbelief as she walked into the room having overheard Alana's response.

"What's going on is that your boyfriend is a disgusting pervert who only got into the Occult Research Club because he blackmailed Rias Gremory using some peeping photos" Alana explained much to my shock.

"What!" Irina exclaimed and I wasn't far behind.

"Fess up Issei." Alana yelled as others slowly came into the room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said nervously but on the inside I was cracking up. This girl had some nerve doing that to me.

" **She actually used a rumor against you. How ironic" Ddraig chuckled finding it equally as amusing as I did.**

'I agree and this is going to be fun' I thought to myself. Rias really went out of her way to get me this time.

(Rias P.O.V)

(Unknown area)

Opening up my eyes I found myself in an unfamiliar room and an unfamiliar bed which was unusual since the last thing I remembered was falling asleep in the clubroom after returning from a solo mission. Luckily for me, I found a large mirror and tried to make my way over to it. That's when things got interesting. The minute I got up, I felt extremely sore, the type of sore that I would get after sex with Issei when we first started and I felt a huge amount of cum inside my pussy and ass. When I finally got to the mirror I noticed that my breasts had tons of hand and bite marks and after nervously turning around I noticed my ass was the same.

KYAAA" I screamed wondering what had happened to me since Issei was never this cold. All of the sudden a door opened and I was surprised by the person who opened it.

"Ahh so you're up Lady Rias. I guess last night was a bit too much for you" Yubelluna said in as she wore a maid uniform.

"What the hell is going on" I exclaimed. The only reason Yubelluna would be in my room would be if I lost to Riser but that wasn't possible.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast" Yubelluna replied almost nonchalantly.

(Scene Skip)

As we made our way down to breakfast, I asked Yubelluna what was going on and when she gave me her answer, I wished she hadn't. Somehow I was in some false reality where Issei never helped me and I was forced to marry Riser a week ago. I was currently living in the Phenex mansion along with the rest of my peerage, well what was left of it. Kiba and Gasper were apparently killed in a stray hunt that Riser sent them on a few days ago. Koneko was still alive but she was apparently traded to Ravel for some damn reason. Akeno was still here, but like me she was Riser slave. She didn't know about Murayama or Asia which means they weren't a part of my peerage when I lost. Not surprising since Murayama. As for Issei himself Yubelluna had no idea who he was. This was very bad. As I arrived at the breakfast table I noticed Riser Ravel and a few of his peerage members were sitting at the table, "Good morning" I said coldly. Whatever was going on I was going to play along

"Ahh good morning Rias. I'm sorry for the rough treatment last night but you know how that red hair of yours gets me fired up" Riser sneered with an odd look of pleasure on his face. I always knew he was a sadistic bastard and the marks on my body proved it.

"Don't worry about it" I replied with disgust.

"Well I don't have much to do today so I figured I'd spend the day with you and your lovely queen." Riser said with a perverted smirk on his face. Knowing him that meant that we'd be spending the whole day having sex and the thought made me puke. Then I realized that he said me and my lovely queen and I frowned again.

"Where is Akeno" I scowled.

"Look under the table" Ravel said with an annoying smile on her face. I hesitated to do so but when I did I was met with a disgusting sight. Akeno was underneath the table sucking Riser's penis like it was a lollipop and she was completely naked with similar marks on her rear to the ones I saw on myself. This was like some nightmare that I couldn't get rid of and I jumped up and kept running wondering what the hell happened.

(ORC)

All of the sudden I opened my eyes and I was back in the ORC with a little drool on my face. I guess I just fell asleep at my desk and had a nightmare. Though why I would dream of Riser and that nightmare scenario was beyond me.

(Scene Skip)

(Dreamscape)

Any hopes of a more comforting dream were dashed when I found myself in the Phenex mansion again after falling asleep at home. Fortunately for me I wasn't dealing with Riser but the good news stopped there. It was Holy Sword all over again and Sona realized that she couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel and called Riser for assistance. Riser sent Ravel to negotiate on his behalf since he didn't care much, "Will Riser help Sona?" I asked nervously. Sona stood no chance against Sona but for her to call Riser meant that things were desperate.

"Yes but it'll no doubt come at a price. Odd thing is I seem to remember Sona being much bustier then she was when we went by her office today." Ravel sneered. I groaned since Sona disguised her bust in order to limit the student council to devils only.

"What do you mean price" I said in disgust. Knowing how disgusting Riser was, any request he made would end badly for Sona.

"Simply put, my brother will add a second heiress to his collection." Ravel mocked knowing it would upset me. The worst part was that Sona was a pacifist at heart and she hated war which meant she'd give into Riser's request. As Ravel left I could only cry myself to sleep knowing that my friend would be doomed to a life of servitude under Riser and that there was nothing I could do.

(Rias's bedroom)

"What the hell's going on" I groaned as I woke up with a tear in my eye. Looking at my clock it was about 3 in the morning which meant I'd have to go back to sleep. Hopefully the dream would stop and I could get some sleep.

(Scene Skip)

The morning arrived and I was tired and angry. No matter how many times I tried to get some sleep I had the same nightmare and little by little it got worse. I realized what the dream was all about and I was furious because I knew that there was only one person devious enough to do this, "It's time to go see that pervert" I muttered angrily as I made my way to class. I didn't have to worry about my appearance since I could use that to bury Issei further.

(Issei P.O.V)

Rias rumor was more effective than I thought and I found myself eating lunch on the rooftop alone. **"Partner why don't you do something about this?" Ddraig wondered.**

"Because there's no reason to fix this. A false rumor turned into the celebrity I was and now it was taken away by a similar rumor." I replied nonchalantly. The fickle nature of people is something I always found boring and tedious and the fact that a simple rumor turned me into a celebrity was laughable. Of course my fun was beginning when I noticed the door to the rooftop open and Rias walked out. From the haggard look on her face I could tell she was tired.

"What did you do to me Issei!?" Rias said angrily much to my amusement. I had no idea what she had done but I could tell that she was extremely frustrated about something.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said calmly as I ate my bento. I had no reason to do anything to her as far as I was concerned.

"Quit lying to me Issei! I know you did something!" Rias said angrily as she had a sphere of energy aimed right at me. Something major must've happened for her to aim a power of destruction sphere at my face.

"Put that damn thing down and tell me what happened. You can't fire that at me for various reasons and we both know it" I replied with an annoyed scowl. My privacy barrier may be up but that sphere would easily collapse it and cause tons of headaches for all parties involved.

Rias followed my request and explained what happened and even I have to admit that it was a doozy. For the last day she'd been having a reoccurring nightmare. In the nightmare, she was married to Riser and Needless to say it hadn't gone well. The most recent part, involved her hiding in some bushes as Kokabiel arriving to attack Sona and her peerage with Irina and Xenovia at her side. Apparently she turned down Riser's offer for help since it involved her becoming his second wife and Sona would never allow it.

"So why do you think I had anything to do with this." I said innocently.

"I know because the last thing I saw before I woke up in class was you arriving with Kokabiel" Rias scowled.

That last statement was the final straw. Now it all made sense, and it took everything I had to stop myself from laughing. "Rias, somebody put you under a spell that makes you repeat a nightmare about what your life would be like had I not got involved in the supernatural." I said calmly. I don't know when the spell was applied on her or who was behind it but I have the distinct feeling that whoever did it got tired of the cold war between me and Rias.

"DUH and that's why I know you did something. It's teaching me a lesson and that's just the type of thing you would do." Rias said coldly.

I smirked since that wasn't my style at all but I would placate Rias for the moment. "I already said my piece Rias and if I was going to teach you a lesson it wouldn't be like that." I explained calmly. There was only one person I knew of who could and would do something like that and I couldn't help but smile.

"That smile means you know who did it. TELL ME!" Rias growled. Man she was pissed.

"I have a vague idea but that's it" I lied since the answer should've been obvious to her if she thought about it more. The conversation would've continued but the warning bell rang and it was time for me to go back to class. "Now if you don't mind I've got a class to return to." I said coldly before getting up and heading back to my classroom leaving a furious Rias behind. It seems like people are acting behind the scenes to ensure that Rias and I got back on good terms. Though considering how stubborn Rias was I imagined that the dream would continue to get worse before it got better.

(Scene Skip)

(Rias P.O.V)

(Dreamscape)

Nightfall arrived and the recurring nightmare continued from the same point as last time. Kokabiel was there with Issei by his side and I was helpless to watch. "Hello Sona any last words before we kill you and start a war" Issei said coldly while clad in his balance breaker armor and floating in the air. He was out for blood and I knew it.

Sona was in shock but she looked at Issei with a worried glance, "I'm curious about something Issei. You haven't been in Kuoh for the last month and a half and now you're a fallen angel. What happened?" Sona asked nervously. Admittedly I had to wonder about that also since something about this didn't make sense. If I didn't get Issei then there was no reason that Sona shouldn't have.

"Funny story actually and one you'll appreciate Sona. You remember how I was dating that girl Yuuma Amano." Issei said calmly. I scowled at the reminder since that meant she still went after him in this so called Alternate Timeline.

"Yes I do. She was a fallen angel wasn't she" Sona replied nonchalantly but I could tell she was nervous.

"That's right and her name was Raynare. She was originally going to kill me during our date but she had a good time and changed her mind. Then she reached into my pocket and revealed that Rias was setting me up to die. Although I was confused, Raynare told me all about the supernatural. Once she was done she destroyed the circle and made me a very simple offer. Join her or die for real" Issei sneered.

"I see and I assume you naturally joined" Sona groaned. This was a spit in my face if ever there was one. Instead of being dead Issei was with the fallen angels and now he was our enemy and about to shred Sona into pieces.

"Oh yes and it was awesome. Not only is Raynare great in the sack, but she introduced me to tons of fallen angels who were eager to share me. With the help of Azazel, I mastered my sacred gear and because of Raynare and Kalawarner I had all the sex I could ever want. Raynare was a godsend…pun intended" Issei said with a perverted grin that reminded me of the one that he used to get when he was with the perverted trio.

"Issei what happened to you? What happened to the guy who wanted to be a hero?" Irina Shidou said nervously as she held her Excalibur close to her body. Wait a minute; Irina wasn't his girlfriend in this timeline. This was very bad.

Issei lowered himself in front of Irina and got rid of his armor. He was wearing a black long sleeved jacket above a red t-shirt. Black pants and a pair of red sneakers completed the outfit and he was ripped with muscles all over. Even from the bushes I could see that Issei's eyes were cold and the gentle feeling they used to give me was gone. "I found people who could appreciate me for what I was Irina. At Kuoh I was just another pervert who suffered for being who I was and got to watch asexual idiots get all the attention and not do anything." Issei said coldly as he cupped his childhood friend's cheek. I knew the comment was a shot at Kiba but I was more focused on Issei's words. "With the Grigori I was free to be the Issei I wanted to be and I wanted to be a hero to get a harem so it all worked out for me." Issei said calmly as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Part of me was furious seeing this since despite his clear hatred of me he still kissed Irina like that.

Irina wrapped her arms around Issei and looked into his eyes with a tearful expression. "Issei please, you can't do this to us. You can't do this to me." Irina pleaded. She was doing everything she could but I knew it was hopeless.

"Irina you have to kill him now." Xenovia said angrily as she stood by help. She wanted to do something but she couldn't because she was afraid that Issei would do something to Irina if she did.

"Boy, if you want to go play with your little girlfriend, do it later. I have a war to start and these sappy moments are getting on my nerves. Kokabiel groaned interrupting the moment.

Issei smiled and held onto a helpless Irina "That's fine with me but do me a favor and spare Sona. She's not a bad girl and actually kind cute." Issei said calmly causing Sona to blush heavily.

"Why the hell would I do that? The Gremory heiress is gone and I need my war so she has to die." Kokabiel scoffed. It was amazing how they worked together since Issei seemed to be following his perverted nature regardless.

All of the sudden I panicked as Issei turned towards me despite my hiding in the bushes, "Because Rias Gremory is back and she's just in time for the party. She's hiding in those bushes and I'm sure once you kill her Sirzechs will be plenty angry. As for Sona, spare her and let me have some fun with her later on. You get your war and I get another cute girl in my harem. Everybody wins." Issei smirked. Everyone gasped at his cold calculation and Sona blushed heavily since she didn't expect this at all.

"Issei you bastard" I yelled out in fury revealing my position.

"Thank you and that was a stupid move" he whispered from behind me and chopped me in the neck. The last thing I saw was Issei's cold eyes as I fell to the ground unconscious and I knew that the next time I had this dream it would end in my death.

(Rias's room)

I woke up in a cold sweat yet again and I was going insane. This dream was really getting on my nerves but instead of getting angry I focused on what Issei mentioned the day before and I realized that I was to blame "This sucks" I groaned realizing that the alternate reality in that dream, could be my true reality. Riser would've easily one the rating game without Issei's help and there's no doubt I'd be treated the same way. With me gone, Sona would be helpless against Kokabiel. The idea that my life could be so different with one change drove me nuts and I only had myself to blame. I was so focused on getting away from Riser that I acted rash and careless. Sure I could've recruited Issei a different way, but I wanted to make sure he didn't say no. In many ways it made me realize just how significant Issei was in my life. Sure he treated me terribly but he also protected me from Riser despite what I did and the rumor I originally spread about him dying from being a pervert. I went to get a drink of water before going back to sleep and with any luck I could get some sleep.

(Dream scape)

Closing my eyes, I expected to watch Kokabiel dominating Sona and her peerage but that didn't happen. This time I was in a room with a large bed with a white canopy up top. This room reminded me of the room I was planning to build for Issei back when my brother made the offer to redo my house. "What's going on now" I wondered in disbelief. Looking down there were no marks no bruises just me in a pink see through night gown that was cut right in front of my breast and I was naked as can be. The door opened and Issei walked in with a smile and a white bath robe. "Issei is that you" I said nervously.

Issei walked up to me and smiled, "Who else would it be silly. This is your night after all. Irina and Xenovia are in the other room and they both know this is your night even if they don't like it. Knowing Akeno she's waiting for me to get a round in before barging in to join the party. Being a harem king is definitely something else" Issei joked. This was definitely a different dream and mentioning Akeno proved it. Somehow Issei was a harem king and it was my night to have sex with him. Well I guess it's better than being Riser's slave and watching everyone I know die. As I felt Issei's feather like kisses I knew this dream would make me feel way better than the other one. Naturally, I woke up just as Issei was about to have sex with me and chuckled. Bad dreams never seemed to end and good dreams tended to end too early. At any rate I knew what had to be done; apologize to Issei for being an idiot and it started by correcting one of the wrongs that I had committed.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

As I walked towards class I noticed that the stares were gone and I wondered what was going on. When I arrived in class, I noticed the two pairs of panties on my desk chuckled. One pair was orange with black polka dots and the second was a red thong. "Somebody wanna tell me who these belong to" I said in disbelief considering that a day ago I was so hated. If I bothered to activate my draconic senses I could easily do so but that was fine.

"Well the orange one was Alana but I don't know who put the other one." Kiryuu teased. I swear I could hear Irina face palming somewhere.

Turning towards the comic club girl I smiled because she was back to normal, "So Alana to what do I owe this pair of panties." I smirked as I made my way over to the demure girl

"It was my apology for slapping you the other day. Apparently the rumor about Rias was a fake that was spread by a jealous guy. So I decided to apologize in a way I thought you'd appreciate" Alana blushed heavily.

Smiling I walked over to her and whispered a question in her ear, "So does that mean you're not wearing panties right now?"

Alana blushed slightly before whispering back "No, it's a pair I keep in the clubroom for reference. Since somebody else already left panties I figured that would be enough" I had a feeling she was lying but I wasn't going to call her out on it.

"Alright" I smirked as I gave Alana a quick kiss on the lips. I put the panties to the side of my desk in order to start my day with a humorous note. Naturally Irina walked in soon after and the first thing she noticed was the panties.

"What's with you and girls panties Issei" Irina groaned.

"I have no idea" I smirked. That was the mystery of the first pair of panties and given what Alana said I didn't need my nose to figure out who the second one was.

(Scene Skip)

Despite the craziness from the beginning of the day I was again left alone for lunch. A bit surprising but I wasn't about to complain. Once again the door opened and the person who showed up was no surprise. "Hello Rias so what brings you to this little rooftop?" I smirked well aware of the reason she was there. After all she already made her apology by giving me the panties and this was no doubt the official mea culpa.

"I'm sorry for spreading the rumor that you blackmailed me into joining the Occult Research Club. I was angry and you didn't deserve that." Rias said bluntly.

"It's fine and I'm not too worried about it" I replied nonchalantly. It was just another rumor as far as I was concerned.

"So, umm, did you get my apology?" Rias asked bashfully.

"So the red thong was you huh Rias. Well if you wanted to apologize good old sex works just fine. Though I will be keeping those panties." I smiled back.

"Alrighty then so how about we get to that apology" Rias said calmly as she began to strip and I got to see her wonderful body in all its glory yet again. I spent the rest of the afternoon on the rooftop reacquainting myself with Rias's body and it was glorious.

(Scene Skip)

The next day I walked into the ORC and I was glad to see everyone's smiling faces. I would've done it the day before but after I finally finished with Rias, I ran into Alana who was on the way to see the comic book club and she asked me to come with her. Naturally that meeting ended in even more sex for me. "So does this mean everything's back to normal" Murayama said cheekily no doubt aware that Rias already made her apologize. Rias blushed a bit and a few others chuckled since Rias's petty behavior meant that none of her peerage had access to me.

"As normal as it can be when you have supernatural powers" I replied as I kissed her on the cheek before sitting down in the usual chair.

"Welcome back Issei" Akeno said happily as she walked over and kissed me on the lips. I never said as much but I knew Akeno was behind the spell since she was the only one who could've got close enough to Rias to actually cast a spell.

"Geez, I don't know whether to be happy or annoyed that you guys are on speaking terms again." Irina teased knowing that now she once again had more competition for me.

"Let's get down to business and you guys can talk about why Rias screwed up later." Azazel teased. "Since Issei's been out of the loop for the past weeks I figured I'd start with an update of what he's missed in the supernatural world."

"Alright" I replied calmly but Murayama had other ideas.

"Sorry but you'll have to wait a moment" Murayama said with a smile as she walked over to me and fished my cock out of my pants. It was obvious what she was planning and most of the group groaned.

"Couldn't you wait until after the status update to have sex with him Murayama?" Irina groaned as she stroked me to hardness.

"Oh shut up Irina! I haven't slept with him in two weeks thanks to this damn cold war between Issei and Rias. I want my Issei time and I want it now" Murayama retorted before straddling my lap and dropping onto my hardened member.

"NOW, we're back to normal" Raynare joked causing everybody to facepalm.

Azazel continued the meeting as normal, "Anyway, now that most devils realize that the Khaos Brigade are a major threat things are looking up. We've even been in talks with the other major factions and while there have been some struggles we have had luck with the Kyoto demons and with the Norse Gods." Azazel explained as he ignored Murayama's actions. It's not surprising and considering the circumstances it's the move I would've made.

"I see" I replied calmly as Murayama bounced up my length. It was a little harder to concentrate since Murayama was tighter than usual thanks to not having sex with her for two weeks.

"When you guys have your trip to Kyoto in a few months it would be nice if you could speak to them more." Azazel smirked since he noticed that I was calm despite Murayama frantically bouncing on me.

"We'll do our best. I'm more concerned about the Norse Gods really." I said calmly.

"I don't see why. Doesn't their leader like us a whole lot." Rias said offhandedly. Rias may have learned the lesson about me but she was still naïve as hell.

"Yes that's true, but that doesn't guarantee that the rest of the group will follow his lead." I said calmly. According to the legends about Ragnarok and the end of the world, the Norse Pantheon is a dangerous and powerful group. If we had to fight against them I wasn't very confident even with my full power.

"You're right Issei. There are some gods that can take on me Issei and Vali at full power and that's not adding their pets into the equation" Azazel said calmly. I nodded my approval since Azazel knew what I was getting at.

"Well for now we take a wait and see attitude." Rias said calmly.

"Works for me" I smirked bringing the brief summary to an end.

"Issei I'm cumming" Murayama shouted out reminding me that she was bouncing on me.

"Alright and so am I" I smirked as I took another few seconds before finishing inside Murayama.

"Now that Murayama's been reminded how good Issei's dick is I guess it's time for training" Raynare smirked as Murayama got off me.

"Uffufu that's not true it's my turn now" Akeno said in a sultry voice causing everybody to frown. The first hour of the meeting ended up being me reacquainting myself with Akeno Murayama and Asia's bodies; making sure to give Akeno an extra special load as thanks for finally ending the cold war.

(Scene Skip)

After the long day with the girls of the ORC I came home and had a little time to relax. Sitting in my room I reflected on the day and I smiled a bit since Rias and the ORC were mine again. Now things should calm down and it was just the way I liked it. I was pleasantly surprised with the magic circle appearing in my room since the nights were typically reserved for Irina, even during the cold war with Rias. When I realized who the circle belonged to, I couldn't help but smile since it was somebody I didn't expect.

"Hey there Issei" Jeanne said in her cheerful voice with her blonde hair flowing down her body and a blue nightgown with red stripes draped over her body.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Jeanne?" I replied nonchalantly not getting up from my bed. I was surprised that I hadn't seen her recently.

"Well I heard that a certain Red Dragon Emperor was having issues with the Gremory gang." Jeanne smirked.

I barely held back my chuckle since Jeanne's information was old. The fact that Kiryuu was her source for information made it even stranger since she would've no doubt informed her of that. "Let me guess you wanted to recruit me to the Hero faction" I smirked. If she came a few days ago it would've been a different story but now she had no chance.

Jeanne smiled as she made her way over to my bed and like a prowler, tossed my covers to the side, "That's right. Rias may not appreciate you, but I can. So can the other girls in the Hero faction" Jeanne smirked as she planted a soft kiss on my lips wanting to fire me up.

"Then it's a shame that we recently worked out our issues." I smirked causing Jeanne to pull back and scowl.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. I just got back from a long mission a few days ago and I heard from Kiryuu that something was up between you guys. This is bullshit!" Jeanne pouted as she got off my bed. Clearly her plan had failed and she wasn't going to act unless she had to.

"Well our problems have recently been worked out. Better luck next time" I teased as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye Issei" a clearly annoyed Jeanne pouted as she left via a magic circle.

A second later, Irina opened the door clearly frustrated by my visitor, "Eventually Rias is gonna find out about your connection to her Issei." Irina deadpanned as she walked in. Amusingly enough she was in a regular blue t-shirt and black shorts which meant tonight was cuddle time. A part of me wondered how long she was there but I decided that it didn't matter.

"Yes but until then I get to straddle the line as I want to. Rias knows that I'll do as I please and now she's accepted it." I smirked as I held out an arm for her.

Irina smiled and crawled into my bed and into the arm that I held out for her before pulling the covers over us, "Yeah but I gotta admit I still don't know if I'm happy or mad that you made up with them. On one hand, it's a few more girls that I have to compete with for my boyfriend's penis. On the other hand it's a few more girls that can help control that insatiable lust of yours." Irina joked.

"Well for the moment it's just you and me. No Jeanne no Rias no anybody." I smirked as I moved her hair to the side and kissed her cheek along with groping her breasts with the arm around her body. It was a simple sign of affection but it was our thing when we weren't having sex. For now I was back to being Issei Hyoudou one of the princes of Kuoh and I was in bed with the one girl whose affection I would never lose.

Irina P.O.V

As I relaxed in Issei's arms I was glad that things were finally back to normal. Well what counted as normal for us? I noticed that Issei gave Akeno an extra load when everybody was apologizing but never said why. No doubt Issei believes that Akeno was behind Rias's bad dream and that's why he did it. What Issei doesn't know is that I'm the one who told Akeno to do it. When Rias went off for her mission, I told Akeno that this was our chance to solve this and she agreed. Akeno clearly had a spell in mind because she got a vicious smile before she told me what to help her get. Luckily for us, we just managed to get everything and prepare the tea when Rias got back. 'The things I do for love' I thought to myself with a chuckle.

That's it for Chronicle 34 and yeah it was a bit rough but I hope you endured it. Next chapter Issei reflects on how much fun he's had so far and about the future fun to come.


	36. Chronicle 35

Chronicle 35: Reflection

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Main girls involved: Irina Kallen Sona**

(Issei P.O.V)

It's been three weeks since things with Rias calmed down and right now life is good. "Good morning Issei" a naked Irina said next to me with a smile on her face.

"Morning Irina" I replied before kissing her on the head. Despite the fact she's my girlfriend. She's allowed me to live this harem lifestyle and it's been a beautiful thing.

"Hey Issei do you mind if I ask you something?" Irina wondered as she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure" I replied. This was unusual even for Irina but I figured it was harmless.

"What do you do for morning training since me and Xenovia have been training Murayama. I know Ddraig can materialize but is that it?" Irina asked out of nowhere.

"Something like that" I replied nonchalantly. I don't know where that came from and it caught me off guard.

Irina looked at me for a moment before accepting my answer, "Okay. On an unrelated note, Xenovia is going to come by tonight to play" Irina revealed.

"Cool. I'm gonna get started on my training." I smiled as I left the bed so I could start my day.

(Scene Skip)

I was a bit concerned that Irina brought up training this morning because my training was a bit unique nowadays. True I did train with Ddraig for a while but recently I had a new pair of training partners. Ones I don't think Irina would be too happy with.

"Good morning Issei it's just me today." Kallen said with a smile. A few days after Jeanne's failed attempt to recruit me, she came to my training area with Kallen in tow. Jeanne told me that she agreed to be my double agent on the condition that I train with her as often as possible and I agreed. Kallen joined in since she was curious about what type of person I was.

"Good morning Kallen, shall we get started" I smirked as I snapped my fingers and transformed into my training outfit.

"Oh yeah" Kallen replied with a smile before transforming into her training outfit a skin tight red bodysuit that covered her entire body with guards on her shoulders.

"The usual stakes" I smirked as I activated the boosted gear.

"Sure" Kallen smiled back as she activated her sacred gear; a pair of red battle gloves that create a thick layer of energy around her body that enhances her strength and speed. As for what the usual stakes were, it was a simpl spar for using our sacred gears and the winner got to choose the position we enjoyed in the after match sex. I personally preferred fucking her against one of the trees using doggystyle, while she prefers to ride me using the reverse cowgirl position. She hasn't won against me yet but, I took pity on her a week ago and decided she could choose the position for once; I wasn't disappointed since she has a great ass.

In case you were wondering Jeanne has the same stakes in her training sessions with the change being kendo. With Jeanne I would lift her into the air, harshly fucking her with her legs wrapped around me and on occasion I fucked her in the ass using the same position. Outside of the first day, the two always showed up separately something I figured was because they needed to cover for one another in case somebody from their school came by their room. After about 10 minutes, Kallen fell to the ground in defeat yet again, "I still can't beat you Issei. This sucks" Kallen groaned. At this point I was 10-0 against Kallen while I was 7-0 against Jeanne.

I smiled since Kallen was a great sparring partner. "My sacred gear is far stronger than yours. I bet if you got a balance breaker it would be more interesting" I replied since I was certain her balance breaker would be something special.

"No it wouldn't. Your balance breaker is broken Issei." Kallen countered.

She actually had a good point and if I used my balance breaker it would be difficult to contain our spars, "Onto the reward I guess" I replied since she caught me on that one.

"Sounds good." Kallen smiled as she walked over to the tree and snapped her fingers again. This time she was in just a pair of pink panties and her massive breasts were out in the open. Just the way I liked it. Training was way more fun this way. Ddraig was fun and Murayama was a decent partner but this was the way to start a day.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving at the classroom I happily went over and kissed each of the girls that were in my harem on the cheek. It drove a lot of guys nuts but it was part of the fun of being me. Serafall had a habit of arriving just as I finished kissing Irina and sat down in my chair, "Before we get started I have an announcement to make" Serafall said with her usual smile.

"Do you have a new cosplay outfit?" Motohama asked happily. The fact that she was a cosplayer on the side was something the class knew very well.

"Yes but that's not the announcement." Serafall smiled causing some of the guys to pout. "I wanted to tell you guys about the class trip to Kyoto" Serafall explained causing the class to erupt but I didn't particularly care.

"That's freaking awesome" Matsuda said out loud.

"Imagine the places we can take photos" Alana exclaimed.

"Well the trip is in a few weeks guys, so now is the time to prepare all the stuff that you want." Serafall said happily.

"Issei this'll be awesome" Irina exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah" I replied. I didn't care about that one bit. For me it was just another part of a dull school life.

"Well then let's begin class" Serafall smiled. I have to admit that I never thought she would become such a good and reliable teacher. Oh well.

(Scene Skip)

Lunchtime had arrived and it was by far the most fascinating part of my day. One of the girls in my harem would visit me on the rooftop for some kinky time. The girl varied from day to day and even I didn't know which one would show up until they did. Unfortunately for me, today was a bit different since Serafall wanted to see me. As I arrived in her office I noticed that she was in her pink cosplay outfit which meant that this was devil business. "Hello Lady Leviathan" I said calmly.

"At least you realize this is business instead of pleasure" Serafall said with a more serious tone than before. It always amazed me how she straddled being so serious and so playful but she was a Satan for a reason.

"Yes so what do you want?" I replied sternly.

"Two things actually. The first involves our alliance meeting with Lord Odin. Are you sure I can't convince you to join Rias and her team." Serafall asked calmly.

"Just like I told Azazel before, the answer is no. If she wants to prove herself, she needs to do this on her own." A few days ago the escort mission for Odin was finally discussed and Rias wanted her team to do it and Azazel approved, then of course he asked me to help and I refused.

"I get that but the Norse God's are powerful. Rias may not be enough." Serafall replied.

"I know that and you know that but Rias wants her team to do this for some idiotic reason. Ask Vali to secretly follow them or something but keep me out of it" I said coldly.

Serafall frowned because she realized I wasn't budging on this matter, "Now to the second thing. It involves the trip to Kyoto" Serafall said calmly.

"Let me guess. You want me to join our delegation that's going to speak to the Kyoto yokai." I said flatly.

"Yes" Serafall replied with a smile. She knew that I would easily figure out what was going on and it bored me.

"And just like with the Norse situation my answer is no. Between you and Azazel there should be more than enough political power to make that work."

"But Issei!" Serafall pleaded.

"But nothing Serafall, I'm not a devil."

"Yes I know and that's the problem" Serafall said with a raised eye.

"Care to explain that" I frowned. This explained everything.

"Genevieve Arcana." Serafall said with a scowl on her face.

"So you know about her." I replied with a smile on my face. This was the real reason she wanted to talk to me.

"Yes I do. I also know that you spend most of your mornings with her and Kallen Kozuki of Lady Agares's peerage." Serafall replied.

"So you've been spying on me huh".

"Of course I was. My sister likes you and so do quite a few other devils, myself included. However, the Diodora situation showed us we need to be careful." Serafall said diplomatically.

"I see. In other words you want me to prove my loyalty to you guys by helping you out"

"Exactly" Serafall smiled glad I understood what was going on.

My response was clear and obvious, "Nope. I've proven my loyalty quite a bit already Serafall. Plus if you really questioned my loyalty we wouldn't be having this conversation. I'd be dead wouldn't I" I smirked. Serafall could kill me with a bat of an eye if she didn't trust me.

Serafall's confident smile vanished in an instant since she realized I had her, "I hate how perceptive you are" Serafall pouted.

"Good and if that's all I need to get back to class and eat my lunch" I said with a smile realizing that this was another test.

"Fine but remember Issei I'm always watching you." Serafall warned.

"Yeah yeah" I replied as I left without too much fuss.

(Scene Skip)

The end of the day means it's time for Tour De fun. I stop by, either the ORC, the student council office, or Alana's manga club and have some fun with the members of my harem in the club. Today was the student council's office and I walked in to the usual fanfare.

"So it's us today huh" Tsubasa said with a smile. I have four members of my harem in the student council; Tsubasa Yura, Katase, Momo Hanakai, and of course the president of the club Sona Sitri. Her sister was sort of a part of the harem but only sort of. I never quite figured that out though I did enjoy the few times we have had sex.

"Dammit why are you always here?" Saji groaned. Saji had a crush on Sona and the fact that I stole her from him always drove him crazy especially since Irina was known publicly as my girlfriend

"Hey if Sona doesn't want me to come I won't come" I smirked as I looked at the president.

"That's fine Issei, so who will it be today" Sona said calmly. She was used to the issue between me and Saji and took it in stride.

"You Lady Sitri" I smirked causing Sona to blush as I walked towards her desk.

"I see" Sona replied as she got up allowing me to sit on the chair with Sona soon sitting on top of me.

"So what's on the agenda for today Sona" Momo smiled as I began fondling Sona's very large breasts from above her shirt. Ironically enough Sona was actually as busty as Rias but she pretended to be flat chested in order to prevent riff raff from joining the council. Of course she only showed off her real body when I was enjoying her body in the privacy of the council.

"Well I heard that the second year trip to Kyoto is here and I was curious what you guys think about it. Our year had the trip last year and the Kyoto Yokai are a tricky bunch to deal with" Sona explained through the fondling.

"Did Rias do something stupid when you guys went last year" I smiled as I stopped my fondling to pat Sona on the rear, the sign that the foreplay was over and it was time for the real deal. Sona got wet very easily so I could manage this much.

Sona paused for a moment getting up so she could slide her panties off while I brought out little Issei. A moment later she dropped on me just as usual and continued the meeting. The council wasn't bothered by it since it had long since been a thing we do. At least for Sona she had a little privacy since she had the desk to block the view of me sliding in and out of her. The other girls didn't have that luxury, "I don't wanna talk about it" Sona frowned. There was clearly a story behind it.

"Rias tried to sneak into their inner city without a pass and got in a lot of trouble. Zechs had to do a lot of explaining that day." Serafall chuckled from the side causing Sona to pout and me to laugh.

"That explains so much" I smirked. Serafall needed me at the meeting but not because she was worried about my loyalty. She needed me because the Gremory name caused so many headaches and as the Red Dragon Emperor I could negate some of that, "Wait a minute. Will we need a pass also?" Katase wondered.

"Yes you will and that includes you Issei" Sona revealed as she bounced on my member.

"Got it. I trust you guys to handle all the Kyoto business and I'll just relax and enjoy the trip." I replied

"Hmph as usual you're so lazy Issei." Momo teased.

"Of course and it's because I'm not a devil. True I got the dragon piece from Ajuka but that was their idea." I replied nonchalantly.

"But you are the Red Dragon Emperor. You're power is enough to change the balance of any faction." Serafall reminded me.

"And yet I've remained neutral. I'm friends with Azazel, sleeping with you and a bunch of devils and my childhood friend might as well be the representative for the angels." I retorted.

"Good point" Serafall sweatdropped.

"But that doesn't matter" Sona spoke up despite hopping and down on my meat stick. "Diodora was a high class devil and the son of a Maou and he betrayed us."

"But Diodora had a nun fetish and he got a little too greedy" I countered.

"That's besides the point. What's to stop you from betraying the factions?" Saji protested.

"Let's see. There's the fact that even with my power, Azazel Lady Leviathan and Sirzechs could kill me in a flash. Then there's the fact my childhood friend would be under tons of scrutiny since she lives with me and she should've realized as much. Of course there's the failsafe that Ajuka no doubt built into the dragon piece in case I was did become a traitor. Then of course there's the fact me betraying you guys would piss off four major High Class families and that would end badly for me.

"What do you mean four" Katase wondered. She wasn't aware of Seekvaira and Kallen.

"The Sitri, the Gremory, the Phenex, and the Agares." I listed nonchalantly.

"So you saw Seekvaira again huh" Sona frowned despite still moving inside of me."

"Uh huh" I replied.

"Wait what" Katase complained. Clearly she was unaware of how interesting my sex life was.

"Explain later. I'm about to cum" Sona said frankly. It was comical how this whole conversation was happening as Sona and I were having sex but it was the nature of the beast.

"Got it" I smiled as I stood up with Sona placing her hands on the edge of the desk so I could pop the last few thrusts in. Sona liked to finish that way and I wasn't about to complain. I quickly began moving inside her and a minute later she got her release.

"Issei I'm cumming" Sona moaned and I replied by filling her to the brim with my own release. After I was finished I zipped up my pants and moved to the door.

"On that note, I'll see you guys later oh and Saji." I said with a smile. It was time to cause some trouble.

"What" Saji scowled clearly annoyed by my nonchalance at enjoying his crush in front of her.

"Do something with Ruruko already. The girl clearly likes you and this jealousy thing isn't good for you"

"Issei!" Ruruko blushed heavily as I left the room laughing. With any luck Saji could get some himself and maybe he wouldn't be such a pain in my ass.

(Scene Skip)

With the day done I returned home to dinner and as usual Irina and Xenovia joined me. According to school records the girls lived in an apartment complex that was owned by Rias's family but the reality was that they lived with me. "So how was your day Issei" Irina smiled.

"Same old same old" I replied.

"I see so I assume Serafall and Sona spoke to you about the Norse mission." Irina smirked.

"Yep and I'm not doing it"

"Why not?" Xenovia wondered.

"Because it's a pain in the ass. Plus if something goes wrong they can just call Vali. He's an actual devil and he's working with them."

"Such a lazy boyfriend" Irina smirked.

"That's enough supernatural talk everyone." My mom teased.

"Fine mom. Me and Irina can discuss it later." I said calmly.

"Good because right now you kids need to eat. I imagine Issei's worked up quite an appetite."

"Yes I have" I smirked as I chowed through dinner. Things were back to normal or what counted as normal for me. Right now I wasn't worried about the Norse situation but what really bothered me was Kyoto. Even though the training sessions were her idea, I haven't seen Jeanne for a few days and not that I don't like Kallen but something is clearly about to happen. Well I'll worry about that when the time comes.

 **Next Chapter: Let's Go to Kyoto**

AN: To those mad that I'm skipping Loki and that this chapter is so short, get over it and get ready for Kyoto. This was shorter because I wanted it to be a simple chapter so you guys get a taste for Issei's daily life and to establish Kallen and Jeanne as a part of the harem. Kyoto is coming and it's gonna be a nice little ride. So sit back and enjoy the show.


	37. Chronicle 36

Chronicle 36: Let's Go to Kyoto

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Girls involved: Katase Kallen Jeanne**

(Issei P.O.V)

"Issei are you okay" Katase asked me as I sat with her Irina Murayama and Xenovia. The day of the Kyoto trip had arrived and I already received my pass from Serafall earlier in the day.

"Yea I'm fine" I replied except that was a complete lie. Even though most of my classmates were looking forward to Kyoto, I knew that things were going to get ugly quick.

(Flashback)

As I always did I made my way over to the clearing for my morning routine but I was pleasantly surprised to see Jeanne was waiting for me. "Issei I have good news and bad news." Jeanne revealed much to my annoyance. I

"What's the good news first?" I asked since I wouldn't have the patience to deal with her after the bad news.

"The good news is that Angel Academy has their class trip to Kyoto the same day as you guys do. Our hotel is on the opposite side of town as yours." Jeanne explained causing me to twitch slightly.

"I'm guessing you found out from Kiryuu." I asked hoping that was the answer.

"No I didn't. Let's just say when I saw the names of the various hotels in Kyoto, it was pretty obvious where you'd be staying." Jeanne replied.

"So what's the bad news" I groaned knowing that I'd realize what she meant later.

"The bad news is that I think my boss has a mission planned for that area."

"Say what now" I replied REALLY hoping she was lying.

"I didn't get the details but a bunch of the guys from the Hero faction are in Kyoto. I don't know why they're in Kyoto or for how long but I know something's going to happen soon." Jeanne explained.

Some double agent she was, "Okay but without more details I can't do anything." I said helplessly.

"Yeah I know. I wish I could say more but I gotta get going to catch my bullet train" Jeanne smiled before kissing me on the cheek. Hopefully this is just a minor annoyance.

(Flashback end)

Based on what Jeanne was telling me I'll probably get the bad news soon after we arrive because that's how stuff like this genuinely happens. The fact I can't say anything without revealing Jeanne is even worse, I don't know why I'm so loyal to her but I am. No doubt me thinking with my penis too much. "Earth to Issei, pay attention dumbass" a voice said bringing me from my musing. Somehow Katase had managed to get on top of me half naked and fish out my penis without me realizing it. I was definitely out of it.

"Not that I don't mind, but won't the others be able to hear us." I said nervously. I was all for public sex but this was taking it to a new level.

"Well they would but Sera, cast an illusion so no matter what we do, anybody who sees us will think we're just sitting and playing cards." Katase smirked.

Well I guess I could use a distraction, "Alright" I replied as Katase sat on my dick much to the annoyance of the girls sitting with us.

"Somebody's impatient" Irina said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and let me enjoy this." Katase retorted. Just as she began to move, Motohama walked over to us. I was extremely lucky the illusion was in effect or this would be one awkward conversation.

"Yo bro you aren't gonna believe this" Motohama said happily.

"What is it Moto and make it quick" the illusion version of me replied calmly. Katase was moving quicker than usual no doubt thrilled at the prospect of being seen by my perverted comrade.

"Apparently Angel Academy is gonna be in Kyoto at the same time as us. Isn't that great"

"Good for you. Maybe you can spend some private time with Kiryuu and her sister"

"Yeah but that means Jeanne is there also and I'm hoping to get another shot with her" Moto said happily.

"Good luck with that"

"Thanks man. I'll see ya later." Motohama replied before leaving.

"Damn that was close" the real me groaned. Having sex while an illusion version of me spoke with my best friend was by far one of the weirdest experiences I've ever had.

"Well that IS why we have the illusion" Murayama teased causing me to twitch slightly.

"Good point" I smirked before becoming a little more active in my fun with Katase. This trip was off to a good start. Hopefully it stayed that way.

(Kallen P.O.V)

As the bullet train arrived in Kyoto, I immediately froze up because something felt wrong. Even though I wasn't the best at it among the members of Lady Agares's peerage, I could still sense aura's pretty well. The reason I froze up was because Kyoto was all over the place aura wise and that was problematic. According to Lady Agares, Kyoto's leylines are among the strongest in Asia so if they were this erratic it meant something happened. "Hey Genevieve" I said calmly as I turned towards my seat mate. Her real name was Jeanne but I had to call her Genevieve since we were amongst classmates.

"What is it Kallen" Jeanne replied nervously. Clearly she could sense the same thing I could.

"When we get to the hotel, we need to chat" I said with a hint of annoyance. If something happened I was positive that the Khaos Brigade was behind it.

"Got it" Jeanne groaned. This trip was about to get extremely annoying.

(Scene Skip)

I was lucky that Jeanne and I were rooming together at our hotel and that we had about 30 minutes to unpack before our escorts got in my way. Jeanne and I unpacked quickly since it was time to get down to business. "So spill Jeanne. What the hell is going on? We both know your buddies in the Khaos Brigade are behind whatever is going on with Kyoto's leylines. So what did they do?"

"I don't know" Jeanne replied causing me to flip out.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I said angrily. She was a freaking double agent. It was her JOB to know things like this.

"I mean that my boss didn't tell me anything and I'm as shocked as you are. All I know was that they're in Kyoto for some reason" Jeanne replied causing me to face palm. In other words I'd have to meet up with the other devils when they arrived and get more information. Well since I had some time I was going to call Lady Agares and see what she thinks I should do.

(Issei P.O.V)

I finally arrived at Kyoto and instead of being excited for my trip I was already frowning, 'Ddraig"

" **Yes partner" Ddraig replied knowingly.**

'Something very bad happened didn't it' I asked. The energy in Kyoto was all kind of wacky and I doubted it was normally that way.

" **Yes it did. The magical energy in this area is as erratic as I've ever seen it."**

I was afraid of that and I had a good idea of why this was happening. 'I'm gonna totally wanna kill Jeanne when I find out what happened won't I' I deadpanned.

" **Most likely but you'll probably forgive her after cumming in her ass a few times"**

'Sadly true' I replied. When I was annoyed with somebody anal sex did a great job of relieving said annoyance.

"Issei is everything alright" Irina asked me noticing that I had an annoyed expression on my face as my eyes were closed.

"No. This trip is going to be far more trouble than I thought" I said calmly.

"I see" Irina said with a frown. She and I knew something was wrong but we had no idea what. We also knew that it was only a matter of time until we learned the truth.

(Scene Skip)

We arrived at the hotel about twenty minutes after we got off the bullet train. When we did, I knew it was going to be a long day and I realized what Jeanne meant by her earlier comments. "Issei" Irina asked me barely holding back an annoyed twitch.

"Yes" I replied with the same twitch.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. Yes it is" I replied. We were looking at a pair of luxury hotels but that wasn't the problem. It was the name of the hotel. One was the Kyoto Sirzechs hotel and the other was the Kyoto Serafall hotel. The Serafall Hotel would be complete next year and we were staying in the Sirzechs one.

"Why us" Irina replied.

"I don't know" I said innocently. Oh yeah. I was gonna hate this trip.

(Scene Skip)

After everybody got situated we were told to walk around Kyoto in groups. I was lucky to be pair with Irina Murayama Katase and Xenovia so I could talk supernatural stuff without too much issue. The student council group was together as well and that left Kiba with Raynare Asia and some regular students. "So where do you wanna go first Issei" Irina asked me as the unofficial leader of the group.

"Why don't you decide" I replied. No matter what happened it was only a matter of

(Scene Skip)

As we continued through the various parts of Kyoto two things were constant. The first was that Xenovia was playing the tourist role perfectly whether it was a frown from Kinkaku-ji not really being silver or nerves when Katase spoke the various legends of Kyoto and finally to the look of joy when they made it to Ginkaku-ji and realizing it actually was gold; Xenovia was soaking it all up like a sponge and that made me smile. The second feeling was the constant bother that we were being watched. "Hey Issei there's a barrier around this shrine" Katase said calmly as we arrived at yet another shrine. I recognized it to since it was similar to the one I used to prevent people from finding me on the rooftop.

"Yeah I know" I replied and that meant that the time has come.

"Which means" Irina gasped.

"Yeah" I replied knowing what had to be done. "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW" I yelled knowing that whatever was going on the people who were following us would make their move soon. As multiple figures revealed themselves, I twitched violently when I realized that they were the Kyoto yokai. Most of the figures were hooded Yokai but the one person that was out was a young girl about 10 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes. The most striking feature was her ears and from her aura I knew exactly what she was, a fox and a young one if that.

"Where is she" the girl yelled.

"Where is who" I asked nervously.

"Where is my mother? You people took my mother." The young girl yelled out.

"Your mother" Irina said nervously. Okay now it was time to deal with this.

" **BOOSTED GEAR"** I yelled out not wasting anytime at all.

"Issei what are you doing" Irina yelled out.

"The Red Dragon Emperor" the girl gasped.

I placed my hand on the top of the jewel and spoke up. "Milady I don't know what happened to your mother but I can promise you this. We had nothing to do with it. I swear it on the honor of my dragon.

"Alright" the young girl replied clearly accepting the truth.

"Lady Kunou we cannot let these people leave without finding out more" one of the people scowled.

"No. This is the Red Dragon Emperor and if he's making an oath like that we can trust him" Kunou replied diplomatically.

"We thank you" I said calmly before bowing and motioning the others to do the same.

"Uh…" Irina replied in confusion.

"Just bow Irina" I scolded.

"Got it" Irina exclaimed not expecting me to be so blunt. Then like me, Irina Murayama and Katase all bowed towards the young girl.

After ending the bow I looked at the young woman with determination in my eyes. "Now if you don't mind, we have to go." I said calmly though internally I was furious.

"Alright" the now named Kunou said calmly before everyone left. Once they were gone it was explanation time.

"What's going on Issei?" Irina asked.

"Explain later. Katase call Lady Leviathan right now and have everybody return to the hotel A.S.A.P. I know what happened and I imagine by now Serafall does as well."

"Okay but what happened." Katase asked nervously.

"Those were the Kyoto yokai that Lady Leviathan mentioned and that young girl was a fox"

Katase Murayama and Xenovia were confused but not Irina, "So that means!"

"That's right. Somebody has kidnapped the legendary nine tailed fox." I said bluntly. Of course, I knew EXACTLY who kidnapped her and after we finished meeting with Serafall I was going to have a little chat with a certain blonde swordsman and this was not going to be a pleasant one.

(Scene Skip)

After a quick dinner, Me Irina Xenovia Asia Kiba Murayama Katase and Raynare were ushered over to Serafall's hotel in order to have a discussion about my conclusion. The only reason that Serafall herself wasn't there was because she found out about Kallen being in Kyoto and figured any help they could get would be appreciated. "So Issei, why do I get the sense that you know a lot more about this then you're telling us" Irina asked me calmly though her inner annoyance was showing.

"No clue" I replied smoothly. That girl really could read me and it was kinda annoying.

"I'm more shocked that another devil has a peerage member that's in Kyoto at this time." Murayama spoke up for the first time.

"From what Lady Leviathan told me she's a member of Seekvaira Agares's peerage. Her name is Kallen Kozuki of Nochizuri Prep." Katase said calmly.

"So the Crimson Devil really was a devil huh." I smirked deciding to play on my old perverted tendencies in order to hide my relationship with Kallen.

"Do I really wanna know" Irina asked nervously.

"Actually in this case it's not so bad, Nochizuri Prep is known as Angel Academy because of their mostly white uniforms and the fact it's an all-girls school. Just like Kuoh has the Two Great Ladies in Rias and Akeno, Nochizuri has the Five Angels. Because of her fiery personality and red hair Kallen is known as the Crimson Devil. I shouldn't be surprised that Issei knew about that since he is a pervert" Katase explained adding the last dig just to annoy me.

"I don't get how they're the five Angels and one is called the Crimson Devil." Irina admitted.

"You'd have to ask Kallen that." Katase shrugged.

"Hmm so if Angel Academy is here then doesn't that mean Genevieve is here also" Murayama wondered.

"Yep. They're on a class trip but let's focus on the mission for now" Katase replied. A minute later a magic circle appeared in the room and Serafall appeared with Kallen next to her. I had to stay calm since while Irina knows that I've met with Seekvaira, she doesn't know about my connection to Kallen.

"Sorry I'm late guys but I had to do a little autograph session to get Kallen here away without too much trouble."

"So the girls of Angel Academy are fans of the legendary Milky huh." I teased. I could tell that most of the group didn't appreciate the comment but nobody said anything.

"Yes but we don't have time to discuss that or give a proper introduction. We have a much more important problem to deal with right now." Serafall said sternly as she used a magic circle to switch from her Milky outfit to a blue business suit. "Issei's suspicion was correct. Somebody or a group of somebody's managed to infiltrate Kyoto's inner sanctum and kidnap Lady Yasaka the leader of the nine tailed fox. Since we haven't received any demands as of yet we have no clue who did it or why they did it but we know that the group is powerful if they were be able to subdue Yasaka. I can personally attest to how strong she is and I know she wouldn't go quietly"

"That's not all we know Lady Leviathan" I said calmly. I could give hints on the situation without exposing myself and that's exactly what I was going to do.

"Oh" Serafall said with intrigue.

"If they wanted to kill her the group behind the kidnapping would've done so already but they've simply kidnapped her. That means that they need her for a purpose and are currently hiding her somewhere. Most likely in a separate dimension otherwise the Kyoto yokai would've discussed as much."

"I agree with the Red Dragon Emperor and Lady Agares suggested that whoever kidnapped Lady Yasaka is using Dimension Lost to hide since most barriers wouldn't be able to hold the nine-tailed fox's incredible aura." Kallen revealed.

"Are you serious" Azazel exclaimed not expecting that at all.

"What's Dimension Lost" I asked for the group

"Dimension Lost is a powerful sacred gear that allows the user to create barriers that essentially put you in a separate dimension. It's one of the strongest Longinus out there and anybody who has it would be a major threat." Azazel revealed before sighing. "It also means that this is almost certainly the work of the Khaos Brigade."

"And if it's them. We have to save Yasaka soon." Serafall said solemnly.

"Luckily for us we have a lead" Irina spoke up catching me off guard. This was definitely not going to end well for me.

"What's that" Serafall asked curiously.

"One of Kallen's classmates, Genevieve Arcana is a member of the Khaos Brigade and she and Issei seem to get along fairly well. Maybe we can sneak Issei over to whatever hotel she's at and he can interrogate her." Irina revealed causing me to look at her in shock. Heck half of the room was stunned by the revelation.

"There's no way that Genevieve is a member of the Khaos Brigade" Murayama questioned.

"Mury is right. We've spent tons of time around her and she doesn't give off any indication of the supernatural" Katase protested.

I frowned since it was obvious that Jeanne was capable of sealing her supernatural power while she was around them since she was very much human, "Genevieve is almost certainly a part of the Khaos Brigade"

"No way" Murayama and Katase said solemnly upset that Genevieve was now their enemy.

"Now that we've established I wasn't lying, Issei can simply go see her and don't you dare tell me that you won't do it because I know you well enough to know you were going to find her regardless" Irina glared.

This girl was unbelievable and I can't believe she figured out my plan, "You got me. I was planning to go see Genevieve the minute we arrived and I sensed the aura of Kyoto being so screwy"

"Good" Irina smiled.

Looking towards Kallen I was curious what she thought of the move but she had a devious smile on her face, "Well since I happen to be Genevieve's roommate I can get you in to see her without causing a fuss." Kallen said happily.

Serafall seemed to be angry that I knew about somebody in the Khaos Brigade but she put it to the side. "Perfect then Issei will go speak to Genevieve and find out what she knows. Then we can prepare a counter attack. Fortunately for us, now that they know we're on their side the Kyoto yokai will help us in any way they need to." Serafall said happily.

"So Issei you're up" Azazel smirked.

"Got it." I replied with a hint of annoyance.

(Jeanne P.O.V)

As I walked back to my room from the bath at my hotel, I was furious because I have a freaking headache from all the stuff that happened today. When we arrived, my senses went haywire because whatever Cao Cao and the others are planning it involved the freaking nine tailed fox and they already made their move. To make matters worse, my classmates are going nuts because Kallen ran into the cosplayer Milky, also known as Serafall Leviathan, and she's having dinner with her right now. In other words I should expect a visit from a very annoyed Issei before the night is over, "Hey Genevieve I'm gonna try to meet up with my sister tomorrow care to join me" Momiji said with a smile since her room was next to mine. Since Momiji's sister is Kiryuu Aika and I know she'll be with her boyfriend and that's a big no.

"No thanks" I replied.

"Suit yourself." Momiji replied as she went into her room and boy was I glad she went in first because I opened my door to find that Issei and Kallen were having sex. Issei was slamming into her missionary style and I noticed her look up at me as I walked into the room.

"Oh Issei go harder" Kallen moaned but I was more focused on a separate problem.

"You bitch, why are you using my bed!?" I screamed. They were having sex on MY bed. The one we agreed that I would use when we picked beds earlier today. I didn't care that she was screwing Issei but could she at least have used her own bed.

"In my defense Issei, was really horny and we're using a barrier so nobody else hears us." Kallen smirked before snapping her fingers to reapply the barrier. The last thing we needed was somebody discovering us.

"Hold on a minute, you're the one who said let's have sex while Genevieve takes a bath. I wasn't gonna do anything until you decided to get forceful." Issei groaned before resuming his thrusting. Since nobody else could hear us I figured that I might as well join them.

"If you don't mind I'm joining in" I groaned as I stripped out of my uniform and got naked. Considering the headaches to come, I needed something to calm me down.

(Issei's P.O.V)

 **LEMON START:**

"Then come join the fun Jeanne" I replied as I turned around and summoned her over with my left hand. Just as I hoped Jeanne came to my left side and started making out with me despite staying off the bed for the moment.

"Don't forget me about Issei" Kallen pouted which caused me to break the kiss.

"Sorry Kallen" I smiled as resumed my thrusting inside Kallen while resuming my kiss with Jeanne. After about a minute Jeanne pulled away and I once again got a view of her very nice body, one that paled in comparison to Kallen's. My view didn't last long since Jeanne hopped over the bed and went right above Kallen's face.

"What are you doing Gene-" Kallen started to say before Jeanne dropped onto Kallen's face her exposed pussy right above her mouth muting her.

"Oh relax Kallen, I just needed to get in the mood and since you've occupied Issei's penis your tongue will do the job for me." Jeanne teased. I imagine this was also payback for us doing this on her bed but I wasn't about to complain

"So you're bisexual huh" I teased as I began moving inside of Kallen slowly knowing that Kallen's moans would stimulate Jeanne as well.

"No. nghh. I just. Ahh. Figured this would be more fun for me" Jeanne replied as Kallen moaned into her pussy the combination making for quite the sight.

"Whatever you say" I smirked as I began thrusting into Kallen slowly so she could gather herself. My plan worked and Kallen managed to lift Jeanne up slightly.

"Hey Kallen don't forget about me" Jeanne grunted clearly wanting to ensure she got off before I started hammering her pussy.

"Oh shut up." Kallen retorted before resuming her work.

"Kyaa" Jeanne moaned as Kallen's tongue swirled into her folds.

"Hey Kallen tap Genevieve's ass when you want me to take it seriously again" I smirked while continuing my calm thrusts.

"Really Issei" Jeanne deadpanned

"Yep" I smirked as I resumed my thrusting and I was ready to take it to the next level. Two minutes later, Kallen didn't just tap Jeanne's ass slightly but gave it a large smack which meant she was ready for the big leagues.

"Kallen" Jeanne yelped as she hopped up or a moment.

"I thought it would be funny" Kallen smirked.

"And it was but I'm thinking it's time we really heat this up" I said happily.

"How so" Jeanne said nervously. She knew what I was capable of in bed and the idea of me heating up was something she was definitely looking forward to if her soaked pussy was any indication. Then again that might be more Kallen's effort.

"Jeanne get on top of Kallen that way I can make you both scream" I said happily.

Jeanne gave me a large smile and instantly spun so she was on top of Kallen, "You were taking too long to make Kallen cum anyway."

"Screw YOU!" Kallen yelled out as I gave her a particularly huge thrust.

"Then let's finish this girls" I smirked as I looked at the fantastic sight in front of me. Jeanne and Kallen each had fantastic asses and Kallen's breasts were freaking enormous. I was definitely gonna enjoy this threesome.

"Give me all you got Issei" Kallen smirked and I obliged by speeding up my thrusts to a much faster level than before.

"That's what I'm talking about. There's that Hyoudou magic" Kallen roared happily. Each thrust hitting Kallen's sweet spot.

"What about me" Jeanne pouted.

"I didn't forget about you Jeanne but Kallen was first. My my you are impatient" I taunted as I pulled out of Kallen for a moment.

"What the heck Issei!" Kallen protested.

"Oh relax Kallen I'm just giving Jeanne a few strokes of her own" I smirked as I slammed into Jeanne's waiting pussy.

"YEAH!" Jeanne said happily as I moved inside her again for a little bit before switching back to Kallen.

"That's more like it" Kallen said happily.

"Geez this is unfair" Jeanne pouted.

Pleasing two girls at once is usually something I enjoy but these two weren't cooperating. "Geez girls I've got one dick" I smirked.

"Fine" both girls groaned as a started moving inside Kallen for about a minute before switching to Jeanne. Thirty minutes passed like this and I reached my limit.

"Issei I'm about to cum" Jeanne said happily.

"Me too" Kallen said happily.

"Me three girls, and I'll try to give you each a nice load" I said happily.

"Alright" the girls replied and a minute later all three of us came from the three way fun.

 **LEMON END.**

"That was fun" Jeanne said happily as we relaxed in Jeanne's bed after the three way. Kallen and Jeanne both happily rubbed my chest while I had my hand on their left breasts it was a perfect way to end the night. Unfortunately it wasn't going to stay that way for long.

"Yeah it was but now we're down to business." I reminded them.

"What's there to say Issei? The Hero Faction kidnapped Lady Yasaka and we're holding her. As for what we're planning to do with her I don't know." Jeanne pouted. She felt guilty since she was my double agent and she failed miserably.

"Well then this was a waste" Kallen pouted.

I smiled as I turned towards Kallen and pulled her into a quick kiss, "So you consider this threesome a waste" I teased.

"You know what I mean" Kallen said with a blush.

"Well I gotta get back to my hotel." I shrugged.

"Do you have to go" Kallen pouted.

"Yes, because who knows if your teachers will be as easy to fool as mine are." I shrugged as I got out of the bed and got dressed.

"Issei next time we meet it may be as enemies." Jeanne warned me causing me to chuckle.

"I'm aware of that but the person you'll probably be fighting is Kallen." I smirked as I opened the door and walked out making sure that nobody was nearby.

(Scene Skip)

" **Why did you lie to them partner. Even if you stayed the whole night nobody would've said something because you're staying with Azazel." Ddraig questioned as I walked back to my hotel.**

"Because I'm fairly certain that somebody was watching us." I replied. I couldn't explain why but even when Kallen arrived I had a strange feeling about the room which is why I was against having sex at first.

" **I do sense a presence to the Northwest up in the air." Ddraig revealed causing me to turn that way.** What I saw from about a mile away was a young man with short black hair and blue eyes wearing a combination of a school uniform and ancient Chinese attire. The guy radiated power and I was pleasantly surprised that Kallen and I didn't sense him earlier.

"Quite the strong voyeur. How much you wanna bet he's Jeanne's boss" I smirked as I flared some killing intent his way.

" **Not much of a bet" Ddraig retorted.** The young man in question vanished out of nowhere and I had a pretty good idea of where he was going.

"Seems you're much more skilled then I thought Red Dragon Emperor." The young man said as he appeared next to me.

"Lovely you can teleport." I deadpanned.

"How did you know this was teleportation and not speed?" The young man smiled.

"The way the wind moved." I replied. Funny little thing that I've recently begun dealing with is that I'm more in tune with nature than before. When Cao Cao appeared, the wind just moved at that spot instead of shifting bit by bit from high speed movement.

"I see" the man replied with an intrigued look on his face.

"So what does the vaunted leader of the Hero Faction want with lil ol' me?" I teased.

The man was taken aback by my nonchalant response but realized that I wasn't like most of the devils, "Well I figured that we could do something for each other so I decided to say hello."

"Oh" I replied curious what he was getting at.

"I could tell you what I'm doing with Lady Yasaka and you could tell me what Jeanne finds so interesting about you that she's willing to betray me." The man replied calmly which I found disturbing especially since he knew that Jeanne had betrayed him. Clearly it was no accident that Jeanne didn't know a thing

"Unfortunately, I don't know what Jeanne see's in me. I'm your average pervert who got a powerful sacred gear and has abused it for as long as I've known it existed." I shrugged. Honestly I've still yet to figure out what Jeanne sees in me. I generally don't complain about it, but oh well.

"I see. Well since you've given me very little information my own information will be equally as limited. Take a group of your supernatural comrades and meet me at this location tomorrow afternoon." The man replied as he handed me a slip of paper.

"Well that's boring." I smirked as I started walking away.

"My name is Cao Cao by the way" the now identified man smiled as I left him to walk back to the hotel.

"Got it Perv Perv" I smirked as I kept walking. The guy was no doubt spying on Jeanne and thanks to the barrier he probably didn't get what he wanted. Oh well I had work to do.

(Scene Skip)

"So how'd it go" a surprisingly sober Azazel questioned after I appeared in our shared room. Sure I was walking for thirty minutes after my conversation with him to see if anything happened to Jeanne and Kallen. Once I was sure they were safe I went back to my room.

"Half and half. Genevieve was only able to confirm that the Hero Faction were the ones who kidnapped Yasaka. The rest of the info on the group I left to Kallen because I wanted to get back here and get some rest.

"So what was the other half? The threesome you had with Genevieve and Kallen." Azazel smirked. I shouldn't be surprised that Azazel figured that out since the man had a sixth sense for sex. Well that and the fact I was gone for almost two hours and if I got nothing I would've left far sooner."

"Nope but I did have that threesome. After I left the two lovely ladies I ran into the Hero Factions leader on my way back. He gave me this piece of paper." Issei smirked before handing the slip with the address to Azazel.

"I see." Azazel replied since for better or worse I got my info.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like some sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day." I groaned.

(Scene Skip)

"This stinks of a trap" Irina frowned as our group made their way towards the location that Cao Cao mentioned. After a day of relaxing the Devil group met up and discussed what to do next. It was eventually decided that me Irina Azazel and Murayama would go to the location in question to meet with the Hero Faction. We did that since we could hide our forces from Cao Cao at least somewhat.

"Which is why we're doing it this way. No need to involve everybody" I reminded her.

"Yeah I know but I'm still nervous." Irina replied.

"We'll be fine" I assured her as I kissed her on the cheek. All of the sudden I felt the wind in the area twist around.

"Look alive people, I think we're in Dimension Lost." Azazel said nervously.

"Well that's not everyone but I'll take it" Jeanne said with a teasing smile as she appeared in front of us. Instead of the typical angel academy white uniform she wore a black button up shirt with orange armor that covered her arms and legs along with a blue skirt that went halfway down to her knees It actually gave her a small gap between the end of the skirt and top of her armor that I could appreciate but my focus was on the meeting.

"Genevieve" Murayama said solemnly the truth now being hard to deny.

"Spare us the tediousness Genevieve. Are we going to meet your leader or not" Issei deadpanned.

"How do I look" Jeanne teased as she quickly moved into my guard.

"Issei!" Irina and Murayama said nervously afraid she would attack me.

"That's enough" I chastised bopping her on the head.

Jeanne winced a bit at the bop but kept her cool. "You do realize that if I was using my sacred gear I could've killed you just now." Jeanne teased.

"And you realize that if I actually thought you were going to attack me I wouldn't have let you get into my guard." I retorted.

"Get a room already you two, this is a serious meeting not a high school dance" a sarcastic voice said from behind Jeanne.

Jeanne whipped her head around angrily, "Fuck you Heracles" Jeanne yelled out as the others tensed and five more figures walked into the room.

"Touchy touchy" a massive man apparently named Heracles taunted. He was wearing the fall Japanese gakuran and some brown armor said with a smirk. He was on the far right.

"Well can you blame her, Jeanne is a school girl with a crush and the Red Dragon Emperor is a handsome young man." A young man with black hair and spectacles said with a smile. Like the large man before he wore a Japanese gakuran but his had a mage's robe and feathered cape above it. He was to the left of the massive man.

"You guys are idiots. I'm hungry" a short dark skinned boy with gray-blue hair wearing a gakuran and a long robe. He was next to the sorcerer.

"My my, and we just wanted to have a simple conversation." A third man who reminded Issei of Freed smiled as he walked into the room. His gakuran had a priests coat over it but Issei couldn't help but notice something.

"Why the heck are you guys wearing school boy uniforms when none of you are school age" I deadpanned.

"Because it's easier to move in" Cao Cao smiled finally appearing behind the four.

"So the leader appears at last" Azazel smiled.

"Yes. I'd like to introduce you to the main fighting force of the Khaos Brigade's Hero Faction." Cao Cao smiled as he pointed to the various members. "The tall man is Heracles as Jeanne so eloquently pointed out. The sorcerer is Georg. The young man is Leonardo and the silver haired man is Siegfried. You've clearly met Jeanne and I am Cao Cao." The Hero Faction was revealed and it was time to find out just what they were planning.

 **Next Chapter: A Hero's Duty**


	38. Chronicle 37

Chronicle 37: A Hero's Duty

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Girls Involved: None**

(Azazel P.O.V)

As we stared down the Hero faction at last, I was very curious about the young man who led the group. It was clear that most of them had a sacred gear and that meant the leader's gear would have to be incredible. "So now that we have you. What are you planning to do with Lady Yasaka?" I said calmly. They called us there for a reason and I was curious what it was.

"It's very simple Lord Azazel. We're going to use her power to help summon Great Red to this plain of existence." The man named Cao Cao smiled. I was about to say something but surprisingly enough Issei beat me to it.

"Uh Perv Perv, did I hear you right and when you said were going to SUMMON Great Red to this plain of existence." Issei said calmly. Wait a minute did Issei just call the Leader of the hero Faction Perv Perv?" I really didn't want to know why he said that.

"Issei, why did you call my boss Perv Perv?" Jeanne asked nervously. Oh man, she shouldn't have done that.

Issei got a classic smile before saying, "When I came to 'interrogate you' yesterday he was spying on us." Issei said nonchalantly causing Jeanne to blush heavily and the rest of the Hero Faction to chuckle. I had a feeling that interrogation was more like he came to have sex with her.

"Cao Cao, you were spying on me AGAIN!" Jeanne exclaimed. Wait a minute did she just say again. Man this was gonna be good and not the usual type.

"You've been acting strange for a while and I was nervous. Turns out I was right since the Red Dragon Emperor came to your bedroom." Cao Cao shrugged. He had a good point.

"And yet you Georg and Sieg came up to me with my classmates and tried to hit on me. If you were afraid that I was a spy, why didn't you just send it discreetly using one of Leo's monsters" Jeanne yelled out. Wait a moment did she just say monsters!

"So that young man is the host of Annihilation Maker" I gasped since it's the only sacred gear I could think of that would be able to produce beasts that would actually allow someone to spy discreetly.

"Now look what you've done Jeanne. We wanted to keep our powers a secret" Siegfried chuckled.

"Shut up Sieg. You should've stopped him since you guys are best friends" Jeanne said bashfully though she couldn't help but blush at the situation.

"As much fun as it is hearing about somebody else's perverted tendencies, we were talking about Cao Cao and his plan to summon Great Red." Issei spoke up reminding us about why we were here and getting a twitch from Cao Cao

"Sorry" Jeanne said bashfully a bit embarrassed at how she was behaving. Why she was apologizing to him was surprising but considering that it was Issei. I didn't think much of it.

Cao Cao coughed a bit returning our focus to him and continued his train of thought, "That's right. I want to summon Great Red to this plain of existence. Lady Ophis desires her peace and I'm going to give it to her while at the same time doing what any Hero would do. Vanquish a mighty beast."

"Hero's vanquish mighty beasts, after they caused a lot of destruction. What you're doing is causing a crap ton of damage and then getting yourself killed" Issei grunted. I couldn't help but agree with it. There was no way in hell they could beat Great Red. Even if Sirzechs Michael and I used our full power we'd barely scratch the guy. These guys would be killed just as easily.

"What are you talking about Issei?" Jeanne questioned clearly unaware of what was going on?

"Very simple Jeanne. Your leader Ophis is one of the strongest beings alive. Trying to fight against Great Red, a Dragon that is stronger than Ophis, would be suicide for these weaklings." Issei lectured.

While Jeanne's eyes widened another member didn't take his dismissal lightly. "I'll show you" Heracles growled as he charged Issei from his perch aiming a punch right at his face.

"Heracles stop" Jeanne warned. She was no doubt aware of what would happen but it was too late.

"Too late" Issei said with a savage grin as he dodged the punch before countering with a blow to his stomach that brought Heracles to his knees. In a flash Issei boosted his power big time and slammed the guy in the gut. Holy moly.

"That had to hurt" Siegfried smiled though he was clearly unnerved by Issei's power and I was too. The kid was stronger than I expected and I see him all the time.

"That's enough Heracles." Cao Cao said calmly though it was a bit late for that.

"As Issei was saying you'd die a painful death if you fought Great Red. So what in the world makes you think you can win." I asked calmly figuring that I could handle things better.

Cao Cao smiled in a way that unnerved me before focusing his magic and revealing something that I thought was lost to the heavens. "This would be why I think I can win" Cao Cao smiled as he held a large spear with a dark blue rod with golden metal decorations wrapped around it leading to a white circle with a cross underneath.

"True Longinus" I gasped. It's been a long time since I've seen that weapon.

"Isn't that the legendary weapon of God? How can this guy have it" Irina exclaimed clearly not expecting this at all.

"I don't know. The weapon's been lost for many years and nobody's known where it was." I replied honestly.

"Well it's in my hands now and with God's weapon I'm certain I can triumph." Cao Cao boasted.

"So God's Weapon, Dimension Lost, Annihilation Maker, Jeanne's sacred gear and whatever sacred gear the big guy I just knocked out has. You have quite the squad Cao Cao" Issei praised, though he didn't look nervous.

"That's why I'm confident." Cao Cao smiled. I couldn't blame the guy for being confident since with Annihilation Maker True Longinus and Dimension Lost he had access to some serious power.

"Out of curiosity, why are you so open? If you just told us where to meet you, we'd be in trouble because we wouldn't know how to fight you" Issei said calmly.

"Since you wanted to save Yasaka I figured I'd tell you what you were really up against." Cao Cao smiled.

"Works for me" I smiled since there was nothing we could do. The truth is, he wouldn't have mentioned all of that if he wasn't confident he could win against us at the very least.

"It was a pleasure meeting your little Hero Faction Perv Perv and tomorrow should be quite fun." Issei smiled as we walked away. Though I couldn't help but notice the scowl on Heracles face as we left. Clearly he wanted revenge for what happened but Issei would likely have to face Cao Cao so he wouldn't get it.

"Wait a minute Issei." Jeanne pleaded causing him to stop.

"Right now we're enemies Jeanne, don't forget that" Issei said with a calm voice as he walked away. Clearly a lot was going through his head and it was the same for me.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I sat in my room after the meeting with Cao Cao I was not a happy camper. I just finished speaking to Kallen and telling her about the meeting along with what the Hero Faction was planning. She was just as pissed as I was. Of course the real problem, was figuring out how we were going to handle the battle in Nijou. Because of the Spear, the only person who could fight Cao Cao without major problems was me though Heracles clearly wanted a piece of me after I humiliated her. Jeanne wasn't a big deal since Kallen could take her but the other members were a problem. Since the student council would be forced to stay behind, we have Kiba Xenovia Irina Raynare and Murayama to face off against Siegfried Georg Leonardo and Heracles. As I wracked my brain trying to figure out a solution, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room and Serafall Leviathan popped out wearing a blue version of her typical milky spiral outfit.

"You look like somebody just burnt all your porn." Serafall teased.

"Now isn't the time for games Sera. We have a problem" I deadpanned. We were outnumbered and outmatched and Yasaka's fate was in our hands.

"I know. Azazel told me about your meeting with Cao Cao and how dangerous he was but I'm pretty sure we'll be fine" Serafall smiled though it wasn't her usual happy one. She was very angry and she knew what was at stake.

"I see" I replied calmly. Serafall was aware of the trouble as well and wanted to tell me what the plan was.

"He's going to call Vali and Arthur over to help give us a little more firepower." Serafall explained

I was glad to hear that since Vali and Arthur could even the odds though I wish they could add Bikou. Either way, we had much better odds and no doubt Azazel would come up with something, "Thanks for telling me." I said happily.

"Sure. You're gonna need to get some sleep considering what's coming tomorrow." Serafall replied before vanishing in a magic circle. A part of me was disappointed because I was a bit horny, but I'd need my full power for this one.

(Jeanne P.O.V)

As I returned to my hotel, I was really nervous. There was no doubt in my mind, that Issei told Kallen about the meeting and about Cao Cao's plan. As I opened the door, I found my roommate sitting calmly on her bed "Hi Kallen." I said nervously unsure of what to say.

"I just got off the phone with Issei and he told me about the mission." Kallen replied with a scowl on her face.

"So what do you think about it all" I replied helplessly. Tomorrow I'd have to fight against a man I cared about and one of my few friends.

Kallen looked at me with clear anger and annoyance but she remained calm, "I only want to know one thing from you." Kallen said coldly. The look in her eyes told me that if I answered this wrong. The fighting might start tonight.

"What's that" I replied nervously.

"Do you truly believe in Cao Cao and his vision?" Kallen wondered.

I couldn't actually answer that question right now since I was torn. I believed in Cao Cao's vision and I trusted him for a long time but this latest mission was different. Issei wasn't wrong that in a serious fight Ophis would destroy us and if Great Red was as powerful as she was, we were asking to be killed. "I don't know right now" I replied.

"Well think about it, and get some sleep. I have nothing more to say" Kallen groaned before going over to her bed and pulling over the covers. I guess my only goal now was to get some sleep and maybe I'd be better tomorrow.

(Scene Skip)

Unfortunately, my night had actually made me feel worse. In my dream I was a human like Murayama and I was with Issei. Unfortunately for me, I watched Issei get killed by fallen angels and I was helpless to stop them just like I was when my parents were killed by fallen angels after my sacred gear. The hatred I felt towards the supernatural was still there but could I really fight against Issei. "Hey Kallen"

"What is it" Kallen said angrily.

"Can you help me get in touch with Issei? I'm pretty sure that if I called him he wouldn't answer." I asked calmly. I needed to speak to Issei before the big battle. Hopefully he could do something to reassure me.

"And why the hell should I do that. We're enemies right now Jeanne or have you forgotten." Kallen replied angrily. I couldn't blame her.

"Please. I need to speak with him" I begged. I was still unsure of what to do and Issei would help me the most. Cao Cao and the others were friends and they helped me through some tough times. The problem was that he was up to something insane and I didn't want to be a part of it.

Kallen looked at me with a scowl before groaning, "Fine. I won't like it, but I'll do it." Kallen groaned.

"Thanks Kallen" I said happily as I gave her a hug.

"Whatever" Kallen said with a slight blush as she grabbed her phone to get a hold of Issei.

(Scene Skip)

As I sat in the tea house waiting for Issei, I was more nervous than ever. Luckily for me, Kallen used her magic to make it easier for me to stay and deal with him while she dealt with our normal classmates. After waiting for twenty minutes Issei walked into the classroom but when he locked eyes with me I could almost feel his annoyance. "So what do you want now Genevieve" Issei said coldly. Clearly he was angry since he hasn't called me that since he found out my real name.

"What do you want me to do Issei" I said nervously. If he told me to stop working for the Hero Faction I would but if he told me to continue I'd do so as well.

Issei looked at me like I was insane and honestly I couldn't blame him, "Seriously. Of all things you could ask me. You ask what to do? Have you forgotten our little arrangement Genevieve?" Issei replied angrily.

"Of course not. I was always going to be your double agent but this is different and there's nothing I can do about it. We're opponents now and I love you but I can't forget how Cao Cao saved me during my dark times." I pleaded hoping to appeal to his more calm side.

Issei looked at me coldly as though he was evaluating my thoughts, "All I'll say is this. If you choose the Hero Faction, I will do everything in my power to stop you and your friends and Kallen is no doubt the same." Issei replied before turning around and leaving. Issei was no help at all and I was still torn. Do I go with the man who saved my life, or the man I had grown to love? Tonight was going to suck.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I left the teahouse, I was struck by how naïve Jeanne was behaving. That and I had to leave because of my guest and her very clear irritation. I found a nice private area before calling out. "What are you doing here Lady Kunou?" A moment later the young fox appeared out of nowhere and she wasn't alone.

"Why are you with one of the people who took my mother?" Kunou growled much to my annoyance.

"She was a spy for me acting as a double agent and no, I didn't know about what happened to your mother until after the fact. Had I known the possibility existed I would've surely acted" I explained. Jeanne's screw up complicated things far more then I cared for.

"So what will you do? If she's your spy shouldn't she be on your side." Kunou questioned.

"She should, but she isn't." I replied.

"So if it comes to it will you kill her?" Kunou wondered and with a look that suggested if I answered wrong it would end badly.

Unlike Jeanne there was no hesitation in my voice, "Yes" I replied coldly.

"Very well, then we'll leave you to it." Kunou replied before the tengu with her used some magic to leave the area. This was going to end badly.

(Scene Skip)

"So everyone's here" I smirked as our group finally made our way towards Nijou Castle after Kallen managed to sneak away from her hotel yet again. It was me, Kallen, Irina, Xenovia, Raynare, Vali Arthur Kiba and Murayama. The council and Katase stayed behind since it would look strange for all of us to leave at once. Plus the real teachers would get suspicious and that would just be a headache.

"Yes and this is going to be fun." Vali smiled clearly looking forward to facing Cao Cao. When I learned that Vali used to be a member of the Hero Faction and fought Cao Cao before, I was pretty annoyed since that was a major detail. Luckily for me, it meant that he'd occupy Cao Cao.

"For you maybe but not me" I groaned.

"Oh come on. I heard you already smacked Heracles something stupid and knowing him, he'll want a rematch." Vali smiled.

"Yes I did but I'm not fighting Heracles." I said bluntly. When Momo confirmed that the student council would stay behind, Azazel announced the battles. I was going to face Heracles. Vali would take on Cao Cao. Irina and Xenovia would face Jeanne. Arthur would face Siegfried. Kiba and Murayama would face Leonardo. Finally Raynare Azazel and Kallen would team up to face Yasaka and Georg who would no doubt block their attempts to get to the nine tails. I didn't say anything at the time because explaining why would be a headache.

"If you're not fighting Heracles, who are you fighting?" Vali wondered.

"Don't tell me" Irina gasped likely figuring out who I wanted to face.

"That's right. I will face Jeanne myself." I insisted.

"What's with the change of heart?" Irina wondered. When the topic of Jeanne was brought up Irina quickly volunteered for the task and Xenovia agreed with her.

"Because Jeanne needs to decide how much of the line she intends to straddle and only I can decide that for her. When you volunteered for the task, I figured it was better off to let you do it." I replied.

Irina looked at me in disbelief but seemed to accept it, "Alright but if I think for a second you aren't dealing with her properly, I'll kill her myself and then kill you" Irina said coldly much to everyone's shock. Clearly she wasn't playing around and I understood that.

"Deal" I replied. It was time to fight and I was ready to go.

(Scene Skip)

As we arrived at Nijou castle we could see the Hero faction lined up and ready to go, Cao Cao was smiling Jeanne, was nervous and Heracles looked bloodthirsty. Lady Yasaka was behind them and I was shocked by how massive she was. Of course none of that mattered in the grand scheme since she'd have to be stopped. "So is everybody ready to go" Cao Cao smiled as he looked over everybody.

"Yes we are, so are we going to sit here and chat or are we going to fight" I replied with a smile on my face.

"You're a dead man Red Dragon Emperor" Heracles roared as he charged towards me just to have his attack blocked by Irina whose sword was ready to go.

"Sorry big guy but Issei here has another dance partner tonight." Irina smiled.

"Oh! I thought for sure you'd face Heracles so he can get his revenge." Cao Cao chuckled. The fact he wasn't bothered by the idea was disturbing to say the least.

"I wanted to but I realized there's somebody else I need to fight." I replied.

"And that would be?" Cao Cao questioned.

"Jeanne" I smiled as I turned towards my blonde lover and sparring partner.

"What!" Jeanne panicked clearly not expecting this at all.

"Well this should be good" Cao Cao smiled.

"Enough talking. Let's get to the fights." Vali smirked.

"Agreed" I smiled as I vanished in a burst of speed before grabbing Jeanne and soaring into the sky. The west part of the castle would do nicely.

(Irina P.O.V)

As I watched Issei drag Jeanne away I was definitely curious how that battle would play out, but Xenovia and I had to stay focused because of our own battle. If Issei was facing Jeanne we'd have to face Heracles and that wasn't going to be a fun battle.

'Well since the Red Dragon Emperor has chosen his foe. How about we get started. Everyone fighting here would be a bit of a pain." Cao Cao said nonchalantly.

"Then why don't you and I go this way Cao Cao." Vali smiled as he activated his balance breaker and pointed north.

"I've been looking forward to this for a while." Cao Cao smiled. Vali's history with Cao Cao meant that he'd be the perfect opponent for the White Dragon.

"Since you girls are so eager to die. Follow me" Heracles taunted as he moved towards the east. Xenovia and I wouldn't be far behind.

"I'll go this way" Leonardo groaned as he moved behind us.

"Arthur I'll be waiting." Siegfried smiled happily going to the South east.

"Alright everybody you know your partners so let's go." Azazel shouted.

"Right" all of us replied as we separated for our various battles. This was going to be good.

(Kallen's P.O.V)

As we stood in front of Georg and Lady Yasaka I was definitely unsure of myself. My worries about Jeanne and Issei were enough to stop me. "Yo Red if you wanna go join Issei and that Hero Faction girl go ahead." Raynare said bluntly.

"No. I have a job to do." I replied calmly.

"Good then get focused, looks like magic boy is about to make his move." Raynare warned and we looked towards the magician ready for whatever he could pull off.

Georg looked at us and smiled, "My role is about to be finished but things are about to get ugly for you ladies" Georg smirked as he put his hand up revealing an endless array of magic circles.

"Oh wow" Azazel said calmly as Georg sent a wave of magic towards Yasaka. I looked on as the nine-tailed fox roared to life with her massive tails swinging around us.

"This is gonna suck." I groaned. I'd rather face anybody then the leader of the nine tailed foxes and that included Jeanne.

"Yeah well get over it. We gotta win this." Raynare scoffed as she revealed 3 pairs of wings. Clearly she was no ordinary girl.

"Yeah yeah" I replied as I activated my sacred gear Crimson Fury and the red energy enveloped my body. Just as we were about to charge, I felt a massive power flow through the air.

"Holy shit!" Raynare gasped and I couldn't help but agree since I recognized the power

"Man he's going all out now." Azazel chuckled. That strength was Issei's and he was definitely taking Jeanne seriously this time.

(Murayama's P.O.V)

As Kiba and I stood in front of Leonardo, I couldn't help but think about Issei's fight with Jeanne. Issei was powerful and I knew that from my time training with him to use Light Ferry but I was curious how seriously he'd fight her. "Let's do this Kiba" I said calmly as I opened a pocket dimension and revealed a simple katana that my dad gave me as a present. It was a simple twenty-four inch blade with a black handle but it did the job and the best part was I could easily channel Light Ferry into it. My dad wanted me to have a proper weapon after I told him about what happened with Diodora and Xenovia taught me how to create pocket dimensions so I didn't have to carry it around. This time I was going to show my stuff.

(AN: Up until now Murayama didn't have a true weapon so I figured I'd give her one)

"Alright" Kiba smiled as he revealed a simple blade of his own. In front of us was Leonardo and he was as nonchalant as it got.

"I guess you guys will do as opponents." Leonardo groaned as he focused his energy.

"What's that supposed to mean." I huffed in annoyance. This little brat was looking down on me and I couldn't have that.

"I mean that pretty boy is alright but he's nowhere near as powerful as the others and you aren't strong either. Cao Cao and the others get all the good fights." Leonardo scoffed.

"Why you" I growled in frustration but Kiba held me back.

"Relax Murayama. He's just trying to frustrate you. It's a classic tactic for somebody like him." Kiba reminded me. Leonardo's only real power was his beasts so we should've had the advantage.

"Got it" I replied. All of the sudden, I felt a massive surge of energy and the source was one I was intimately familiar with.

"What the hell is that" Leonardo said in shock.

"That would be Issei" I replied with a mixed expression. On one hand Issei was going all out but on the other. Jeanne was screwed.

(Vali P.O.V)

As I stood in front of Cao Cao, I couldn't help but smile since this was a reunion of sorts. "It's been quite some time since you and I last fought." Cao Cao smiled. Outside of Azazel, nobody knows that I used to be a member of the Hero Faction. "Yes I know you were the first person to ever get me to use Juggernaut drive." I replied. It was an incredible battle and one I could never forget. Ironically enough, it was that battle that awoke the battle maniac in me and caused me to betray the Hero Faction. Cao Cao wasn't ambitious enough at the time and I needed to feel the rush of battle.

"That I was. How are Arthur and Bikou by the way? I haven't seen them since you stole them from me" Cao Cao wondered. Arthur Bikou Le Fay and Kuroka were members of the Hero Faction during my time there and I took them with me, once I left.

"They're doing fine. Bikou finally got with Kuroka a little while ago and Arthur is doing what he wants." I chuckled.

"I see" Cao Cao replied with a smile. It was one of the worst kept secrets in the group that Bikou liked Kuroka and everyone wanted him to do something with her.

"Your new team ain't too bad though." I admitted. Outside of Siegfried everyone he had was new. Bikou was the new Heracles and Georg was no doubt meant to replace Le Fay's magical prowess. The others I don't know but hey it ultimately didn't matter.

"Thanks but I've had enough small talk for one day." Cao Cao twitched. He was the type to hold a grudge and I bet he was annoyed something fierce after losing half of his fighting force.

"Sure why not. Though I'm curious how the battle between Issei and Jeanne is going." I smirked. Based on the earlier conversation Cao Cao was very much into Jeanne and I knew her feelings for Issei got on his nerves.

"Don't know but it must be torture for Jeanne. I know she's been a double agent for some time. It's why I didn't tell her about this mission until the last minute" Cao Cao chuckled bitterly. He always was a bit petty but hey I understood it. Hell I'm surprised he didn't outright kill her. Just as I was about to attack I felt a massive surge of energy

" **This is" Albion gasped out loud.**

"Yeah. This is about to get ugly." I smiled. Issei was going out and his full power was even stronger than I thought. I still couldn't believe that he got this strong. I was stronger but that didn't matter right now.

"Who in the world has this much power" Cao Cao gasped not realizing who it was.

"That would be Issei and I'm pretty sure you won't have to worry about Jeanne spying on you anymore." I smiled. That girl was as good as dead.

(Irina P.O.V)

As Xenovia and I looked at the lumbering beast that was Heracles, I was still thinking about issei's battle with Jeanne. I do love him dearly but he tends to think with his penis far too much for my taste. There's no doubt in my mind he was sleeping with Jeanne and I suspect Kallen as well. "Irina stay focused. We have a battle to win." Xenovia yelled at me causing me to focus again on our opponent.

"Sorry I was just thinking about other stuff." I said bashfully.

"I know exactly what you're worried about. But if we're gonna win this we have to stay focused." Xenovia lectured.

"Got it" I said calmly. Issei would do what had to be done. I ensured that when I promised to kill him

"Glad to see you girls are done." Heracles smiled but just as he was about to attack, we all turned towards a massive spike in power. It was a spike that I instantly recognized as one belonging to Issei.

"So he was that powerful all along." Heracles gasped not expecting this at all.

"You're doing your part after all Issei." I smiled as I focused back on Heracles. Now it's time to fight and we're gonna make this one count.

"Issei isn't holding back Irina. Let's show him what we can do." Xenovia smiled.

"Yeah" I replied happily. I had a battle to win and then I could worry about Issei and Jeanne later.

(Arthur P.O.V)

It's been a long time since we've fought hasn't it Siegfried." I smiled as I stood across from my old rival with Caliburn in my hand. When we were members of the Hero Faction Siegfried and I fought for the position of top swordsman constantly. I had the advantage back then but not by much.

"That's right and it looks like both of us have gotten much stronger since then." Siegfried cackled.

"Agreed. My time with Vali has been more fruitful then I could ever imagine." I replied with a smile. His evil pieces made me far stronger then I would've been normally and I was already very strong.

"That's wonderful. So shall we begin?" Siegfried smiled as he activated his sacred gear **Twice Critical** which was a fascinating sub-species. Siegfried's **Twice Critical** allowed him to wield three blades at once and he was a collector of legendary swords. One of the reasons he constantly spared with me was because he wanted Caliburn or Ruler. Naturally he never won.

"But of course" I replied as I got into my stance. Just as we were about to begin fighting we felt a powerful energy surge to life. I immediately recognized it as the aura of the Red Dragon Emperor but he was significantly more powerful than I thought.

"I didn't think Vali was that strong?" Siegfried said with amazement in his voice.

"It's a shame that isn't Lord Vali." I replied.

"You're joking" Siegfried said in disbelief.

"That would be the Red Dragon Emperor. Of course that's the least of your concerns."

"Is that so" Siegfried replied.

"Yes. After all Lord Vali is even stronger." I revealed. That power was great and Issei was truly formidable. However Lord Vali was stronger and I imagine Cao Cao was learning that as we spoke.

(Issei P.O.V)

Jeanne and I found ourselves in an empty clearing that would give us plenty of area to fight. There were no walls no nothing just space. "Are you ready Jeanne" I said with a smile as I stood ready to fight. When Jeanne finally got up and brushed herself off I expected a look of determination and understanding.

"Why Issei. Why do we have to fight?" Jeanne said solemnly. She really didn't get how screwed she was.

"Because right now you're the enemy Jeanne and the reality is that you've straddled the line for long enough." I said calmly. She was compromised, that much was obvious. Cao Cao was no doubt going to kill her soon enough.

Jeanne looked at me solemnly before her expression changed. "Fine. I'll fight you but you have to promise me one thing." Jeanne said sternly.

"What's that" I replied with a raised eye.

"That you don't hold back. If I'm gonna face you as an enemy, I want to see what you can really do." Jeanne said firmly as she summoned a single blade a silver rapier with a gold hilt. She was going to give it her all and I couldn't be happier.

"Alright but let me warn you. My real power is something special." I replied as I stretched out slightly before letting my power explode. Jeanne had never seen me fight at full power and when her eyes widened, I couldn't help but smile.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing" Jeanne said nervously. Clearly she wasn't expecting me to be this strong.

"I'm showing you my strength Jeanne isn't that what you wanted." I smiled as my power began to radiate.

Jeanne looked at me in total shock. No doubt in her mind that she wasn't expecting this, "Issei wait a minute. You're too strong. You'll kill me." Jeanne panicked.

"Well you're my enemy Jeanne" I smiled before saying the words that would lead to Jeanne's doom, **"BALANCE BREAKER"** As my armor roared to life. I could see Jeanne's expression turn from determination to nervousness.

"Do we really have to fight Issei?" Jeanne said nervously.

"Yes" I said coldly.

"Alright" Jeanne said calmly finally realizing how helpless she really was. Jeanne brought the rapier by her hip forward and she no doubt knew what her fate would be.

"Good" I smiled. I was ready and so was she.

 **Next Chapter: Friends Foes and Foxes**


	39. Chronicle 38

Chapter 38 Judgement

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

AN: I know in the preview I was going to call this chapter Friends Foes and Foxes but I liked this title a bit more. As you were

 **Girls Involved: Irina Kallen**

(Issei P.O.V)

I couldn't help but smile seeing Jeanne so determined to fight. She knew she would lose, she knew I would finish her off. But she still fought. "Get ready Jeanne" I smiled as I charged her and quickly got in front of her.

"Fast" Jeanne gasped managing to barely block my fist with her blade. Unfortunately for her, I was so much stronger that my attack sent her flying anyway. As she flew to a stop I couldn't help but smile since that attack would've ended the battle right there if she didn't block.

"Yep and there's more of that to come Jeanne." I smiled viciously. This wasn't the time to hesitate and I wasn't going to give Jeanne any chances.

" **Balance breaker."** Jeanne said in a panic realizing that she didn't have much time. Unfortunately I had to jump back just as the silver blades surrounded her and became a small dragon.

"Hmm not bad" I smiled as I looked at massive beast. It could do some damage but only some and the fact she entered balance breaker so easily was.

"You're unreal Issei. I need this balance breaker to survive" Jeanne huffed before jumping up to fuse with the dragon.

"Thanks for the compliment but it won't matter Jeanne." I smiled. This was just the warmup and Jeanne was clearly no match for me.

" **Let's finish her now partner." Ddraig said sternly.**

'Alright' I replied. "Let's go Jeanne" I roared as I prepared to attack this new foe.

"Let's go Issei" Jeanne shouted as her dragon roared to life.

(Kallen P.O.V)

"Dammit girlie get your head in the game." Raynare shouted at me as we dodged yet another attack. So far we did a little bit of damage against Yasaka but we were unable to completely subdue her.

"Sorry I got distracted." I groaned. I was focused so much on Issei and Jeanne's battle that I wasn't able to focus on Yasaka.

"If you're worried about Issei killing your friend, don't be. The pervert would never kill her" Raynare said with a chuckle and I agreed.

"Uhh girls, we have a fox to stop. Can you please stay focused?" Azazel reminded us and we returned to the battle.

(Jeanne P.O.V)

Charging Issei I hoped that my balance breaker would at least bridge the massive power gap between us, "Take this Issei" I shouted before flapping my wings at him sending a burst of swords his way.

"You're gonna need to do better than that" Issei taunted before easily dodging the attacks. This guy was unreal and he wasn't even boosting his power yet. There was no way I could win.

"You're incredible" I complimented but Issei was no longer in front of me. That's not good.

"Thanks but that won't save you." Issei said from behind me with his own attack primed. Oh this was going to hurt. **"Dragon shot"** Issei shouted before blasting me in the back with a large orb of dragonic energy that split my dragon in half. Dammit he's strong.

"That won't be enough to beat me Issei" I replied trying to act like I still had a chance. The problem was that his attack was slightly off only destroying one of my wings. He was prolonging this on purpose and

"True though I must admit that last one did quite the number on you." Issei replied no doubt smiling underneath his balance breaker. The damn bastard was toying with me.

"Stop messing with me Issei" I said angrily. The fact he was toying with me was enough to drive me nuts.

"Okay" Issei replied before appearing above me and axe kicking me in the back. The kick was so strong that it severed my tie to the balance breaker and I fell to the ground. This is bad.

"Damn you" I cursed his last attacking breaking a rib or two. Before I could get up Issei was right on top of me his armor looking down on me like a demon. I was as good as dead if he wanted me to.

"It's over Jeanne." Issei said coldly.

This was it and I was certain that I wasn't going to survive this encounter. "I know you're going to kill me but can I make one final request." I pleaded barely getting back to my feet.

"Alright" Issei replied through his mechanical voice.

"Can you kiss me one more time? I want my last memory on earth to be your lips against mine" I pleaded. Whether it was by his hands, or Cao Cao's once this mission was over, I was as good as dead. I watched as Issei dispelled his balance breaker leaving the boosted gear active.

"Goodbye Jeanne" Issei smiled before kissing me on the lips. It was a quick kiss but a simple one and I knew what was coming next when Issei put his hand on my stomach.

" **Dragon Shot"**

The point blank blast ripped through my body and I collapsed onto the ground. I was glad that if I was going to die it was by Issei's hands. As I closed my eyes for the last time, I thought about my rival Murayama who was able to live a normal school life with Issei and I envied her because she could see him all the time.

(Issei P.O.V)

With that Genevieve Arcana was dead and it was time for me to move on. It sucks having to kill her like that but even she would likely acknowledge that it was only a matter of time. Cao Cao was going to kill her once this mission was over and this was a mercy kill. With that settled it was time to deal with Cao Cao.

(Vali P.O.V)

"Not bad Vali. You've gotten a lot stronger." Cao Cao smiled as we clashed again. Last time the battle was pretty even and it took Juggernaut drive for me to win. Oddly enough he wasn't using any treasures so I wasn't going all out either.

"Thanks and you're just as strong as before" I replied before I felt Issei's presence make its way towards us.

"It would seem our battle has come to an end." Cao Cao said with a smile.

"Oh" I replied but I got my answer when Issei arrived and boy was he mad.

"Hello Cao Cao" Issei said calmly but the rage in his voice was clear. He was pissed and nobody was getting in his way.

"Yo Red Dragon. I take it Jeanne is dead" Cao Cao replied. Wait a minute did he just say Jeanne is dead. I thought she was his double agent. Why the hell would he kill her?

"Yeah" Issei replied calmly before turning to me. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to let out some steam and Cao Cao is the perfect opponent for me." Issei said calmly.

' **In other words he wants to fight Cao Cao because he's angry that he had to kill Jeanne' Albion said into my head.**

'Works for me' I replied calmly. "Sure but be careful. I needed JD to take him out fully the last time we fought. He's only got stronger since then." Of course I've also gotten a whole lot stronger since then as well.

"Got it" Issei replied and I flew away.

(Issei P.O.V)

As Vali flew away, I looked towards a smiling Cao Cao and I was determined to wipe that smug smirk off his face. "Hey Red Dragon mind if I ask you something."

"Sure" I said calmly. It gave me a bit more time so I could really kick his ass.

"Did you honestly think I would let you power up your boosted gear." Cao Cao smiled from behind me his attack on the way.

"No" I replied as I dodged the attack.

" **EXPLOSION"** the boosted gear roared and it was time to fight.

"I'm surprised you're not using your Balance Breaker." Cao Cao wondered as we circled each other. "I would but I get the feeling it would be pointless." I smiled. After Vali revealed that he was a member of the hero faction, he mentioned the little he knew about Cao Cao's sacred gear. His True Longinus gives him seven special abilities in balance breaker and Vali knew about four of his powers: the ability to lift whatever it touches (hence fly); the ability to destroy weapons; the ability to negate the powers of women; and the ability to redirect attacks.

"So Vali told you about my powers huh." Cao Cao smiled as an orb appeared.

"Yeah" I smiled as I sped in front of him.

"Oh but we're nowhere near done." Cao Cao countered as the orb flew towards me.

"Not gonna fall for that" I smiled as I quickly got behind and planned to kick him in the back. As long as I dodged the orbs I'd be fine.

"Too late" Cao Cao smiled as the orb touched him and he vanished out of nowhere. No, it was more like teleportation.

"Damn. No wonder Vali had a lot of trouble with you." I smiled. The ability to teleport would mean that Vali's close range attacks

"Thanks but" Cao Cao paused due to something catching him off guard. Focusing my energy I realized that Yasaka was heavily weakened out of nowhere, my guess is Vali showed up and decided to end things with Yasaka in an instant.

"It seems as though the battles have come to an end." I smiled bitterly. With Yasaka saved there was no point in continuing.

"Yes it has." Cao Cao smiled as he summoned another orb and teleported away. No doubt he was getting his other teammates.

"What a drag" I groaned as I focused on the other battles. Just as I expected, Cao Cao was using that orb to take his teammates away. This was over far quicker than I expected.

(Vali P.O.V)

After leaving Cao Cao behind, I flew over to where Azazel Raynare and that new girl Kallen were fighting Lady Yasaka. The girls weren't doing alright, but Azazel didn't look interested at all. He could've easily finished this if he wanted to. "Need some help old man" I said sarcastically as I flew above Yasaka with my balance breaker activated and ready.

"Sure but what happened to your rematch with Cao Cao?" Azazel snickered as he dodged a tail from Yasaka.

"Issei took over. Apparently he finished off that Jeanne chick and went over to fight Cao Cao." I revealed causing that Kallen chick to freak out.

"He did what!" Kallen exclaimed before Yasaka's tail slammed into her sides sending her flying.

"Good grief." I groaned focusing my energy on Yasaka. **"Half-Dimension** " I yelled out pointing my brand new attack at the nine-tailed fox. Raynare and Azazel stood and watched as her energy was completely drained.

"Nice" Azazel smiled before activating his own magic to destroy the circle. He probably wanted to see how strong the girls were because I know damn well he could've done this earlier.

"We're not done yet" Georg yelled appearing out of nowhere. I was wondering why they were having so little trouble.

"Yes you are" Kallen said calmly knocking him out with a chop to the back of the neck. I'm a little surprised Georg was that sloppy but it didn't matter.

"Vali do you mind" Azazel smiled.

"Sure" I said happily as I flew down in order to grab Georg. Unfortunately I had to quickly dodge an orb that came out of nowhere that tapped Georg and sent him away which got rid of his magic as well.

"What the hell was that" Kallen exclaimed.

"Cao Cao" I groaned. No doubt he was saving the rest of his team and that meant these battles were over.

"What about Issei" Kallen asked nervously. Hah! She was no doubt one of his lovers and somehow hid it from the group. This guy keeps getting more and more women.

"He's fine" I shrugged nonchalantly. I was more annoyed that Cao Cao gave up so easily but then I realized that with my power combined with Issei's, it would be easy for us to finish him off now.

"Let's bring Yasaka back home and get some rest." Azazel suggested. I couldn't help but groan since this was anti-climactic as hell. Then again Issei showed off his real power and that was enough. My rival was getting stronger by the day.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I sat in my room, I couldn't help but groan at the way today played out. "Ddraig did I do the right thing." I asked solemnly. Killing Jeanne wasn't something I wanted to do but something I had to do.

" **Yes you did. There was no doubt that Cao Cao would've killed her once they left. Killing her yourself was the right thing to do."**

"Yeah but" I paused since my door opened. Unsurprisingly Irina walked in wearing a light pink t-shirt and some light blue shorts.

"Care to chat." Irina smiled jumping onto my bed and laying on my right side.

"About what?" I groaned wrapping my arm around her almost naturally

"How do you feel? I know killing Jeanne must've been tough" Irina smiled before kissing me on the cheek.

As usual Irina could read me like a book. "What's there to say, she was an enemy and she got in our way." I said calmly.

"Lying to me is pointless Issei. You only killed Jeanne because you felt there was no other choice and you feel guilty about it because you know how much she cared about you." Irina frowned.

"Good grief" I deadpanned. Despite our very open relationship, well open on my end more than Irina's, Irina and I had gone strong for years. It was a credit to her

"Admittedly I'm more curious about how Kallen feels right now." Irina snickered.

"Why did you bring her up?" I said nervously. This was never good.

Irina looked at me flatly and continued, "So she isn't your new morning training partner, and occasional fuck buddy along with Jeanne."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I replied bashfully. How the hell did she know about that?

"I'll take that as a yes but that doesn't matter. You should go see her." Irina smiled.

I wasn't completely against that, especially since we were leaving Kyoto tomorrow afternoon but I was curious why Irina would suggest it, "That seems like an odd suggestion" I admitted.

"Just go do it idiot. Leave a clone for me to cuddle with." Irina teased causing me to frown.

In other words go to Kallen to get rid of whatever tension there might be between us, sexual or otherwise, so I have a clear head for the trip back. "Got it" I replied.

"Good" Irina smirked before kissing me on the cheek again.

"What did I do to deserve you Irina." I smiled as I got up from the bed.

"That's a good question. I think it was the fact that you kept your word about becoming a devil and saved me from a horrible fate against Kokabiel" Irina replied sarcastically.

"That was a rhetorical question" I groaned before getting up and making a clone to keep Irina company while I went to see Jeanne.

(Scene Skip)

I arrived in Kallen's room and I was pleasantly surprised to see Kallen was wide awake and dressed in a pink v cut nightgown that showed off her very healthy cleavage. "I wondered when you'd get here Issei" Kallen said bitterly. No doubt she wanted to talk to me about what happened with Jeanne and why I killed her.

"I didn't think you'd want to see me after I killed Jeanne." I admitted. Kallen and I were both close to Jeanne but she was her roommate and friend.

Kallen walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me in a very nice hug, "You had no choice Issei, Cao Cao was going to kill Jeanne the moment the mission was done. In a way it was a mercy killing."

I was struck by her calm reaction but I could only respond one way. "Yeah" I replied bitterly. All that may be true but I still felt bad, something Kallen clearly noticed.

"If you understand all of that stop feeling bad. She'd probably thank you for what you did." Kallen smiled before kissing me on the lips briefly.

"Thanks Kallen" I smiled glad that I was forgiven for everything. So easily

"Well since you're here… and rock hard. Why don't you thank me properly?" Kallen smirked and I knew exactly what she meant by that.

"Sure" I replied with a smile before returning her kiss.

 **LEMON START:**

The kiss between Kallen and I was a very simple clash of tongues which caught me off guard a bit, "Are you okay Kallen." I asked nervously since she was normally one of my fiercer lovers.

"I guess between what happened with Jeanne and the battle against Lady Yasaka, I'm not up for a fiercesome session." Kallen said bitterly. It would seem that I wasn't the only one struggling with Jeanne's death.

"Okay" I smiled as I reached down and grabbed Kallen by her large rear. I was about to rip off Kallen's nightgown but Kallen grabbed my hands before I could.

"Easy there tiger I kinda like this nightgown." Kallen teased before letting go, so she could strip herself. In one swift motion Kallen took off the nightgown leaving her in just a pair of pink panties. I had to admit that even with some small bruises, Kallen still looked amazing. "Isn't this the part where you strip also and we get back to some soft tender love making session that goes against both of our personalities?" Kallen smirked realizing what was going on.

Naturally I pulled off my clothes to reveal that unlike her I was completely fine with no bruises whatsoever, "I couldn't help it. Even with those bruises your body is amazing." I admitted.

"Shut up pervert!" Kallen said bashfully with a blush on her face before falling back on the bed.

"As amazing as you look, those bruises just don't seem right." I smiled as I crawled on top of her bed. Kallen's bruises were on her stomach and right arm and the first thing I did was kiss the bruises softly.

"Who are you, nghh, and what have you done with Issei Hyoudou." Kallen said bashfully as I kissed her body her blush matching her hair. Each kiss covered a bruise and the goal was very simple. Replace the pain from the mission with pleasure.

"I figured that we could take it easy tonight." I smiled as I flipped our positions so Kallen was on top with my exposed erection underneath her panties.

"Are you sick or something?" Kallen smirked sliding her crotch against my boner knowing it would tease me.

"So I can't be gentle and loving" I smiled despite Kallen's teasing and stimulation.

Kallen smiled before leaning down pressing her breasts against my chest, "You can… but you never are. Just fuck me like you usually do and make me think of something else. That's the best way for both of us to get over what happened and you know it" Kallen whispered.

' **Partner, let's make her scream' Ddraig whispered into my head.**

Kallen clearly liked the rough treatment and considering her personality, I wasn't about to worry. "Alright" I replied both to Kallen and Ddraig before I made my move. In a flash we had flipped again and Kallen was underneath me again.

"That's more like it. This is the Issei I know and love" Kallen smiled.

"I was feeling sentimental but now I'm back." I smiled before sliding off her panties and tossing them to the side. Before the panties hit the floor I was buried inside Kallen let again causing her to cry out with joy.

"Oh yeah! This is the Issei Hyoudou I know and love" Kallen said happily.

"And...here…we…go." I smiled but Kallen wrapped her arms around me no doubt tired of my games.

"Stop talking and start moving. This might be the last time we have sex on an actual bed for some time and I wanna enjoy myself." Kallen said happily.

"Alright" I smiled starting to move quickly and fiercely inside her. Each hit reaching deep into her womb.

"There we go" Kallen cried happily and I decided to up the ante.

 **Come boosted gear"** I said happily.

"Don't tell me you're" Kallen gasped. Instead of being afraid she was actually excited and her body clamped down on me.

"Yes, I'm using the boosted gear. Clearly you like that idea" I smiled as I used my now boosted gear clad arm to grope Kallen's breasts.

"I don't know whether to be honored or terrified." Kallen trembled.

"I'd go with both" I smirked as I began moving inside her. For the next minute all Kallen could think about was my member slamming inside her and my boosted gear's boosts.

"That's six boost Issei and I'm close to cumming so really make this one count" Kallen said happily.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a masochist Kallen." I smirked.

"I'm not…but you just feel so good inside me." Kallen said happily.

"Glad you approve but we're about to really get going." I smiled before pulling out of Kallen and flipping her onto her knees.

"What are you" Kallen started to ask before she got her answer.

" **EXPLOSION"** the boosted gear roared and the power flowed inside me.

"Holy SHIT!" Kallen roared as I buried myself inside her once again but this time it was in her ass and her pussy sprayed out her love juices.

"Just as tight as ever" I smiled as I began moving inside her ass with a similar ease that I would her pussy. Kallen loved anal and we tended to enjoy it more often than not.

"So good!" Kallen said happily. Once again I was lucky that she was an expert at barriers because her screams of pleasure would've surely woken up Kiryuu's sister in the next room and most of the floor.

"Glad you like it Kallen" I smiled as I pulled out of her before drilling her pussy. For five minutes I hammered her pussy and her ass switching every minute so she could get all I had to offer. Kallen clearly approved because she came once more after the third switch.

"Issei, you're so good" Kallen muttered barely able to hold on. This was much better and much more like it.

"Thank you dear, but it's time for our fun to come to an end." I smiled as I slammed into her ass again.

"That's fine but can you finish inside my pussy." Kallen said happily her body reaching her limit again.

"Of course" I smiled as I increased my speed for the next minute and switched back to her pussy for one final run.

"Issei I'm cumming." Kallen said happily spraying her juices onto me and the bed for a third time.

"I am too Kallen" I smiled and a few thrusts later painted her womb white with my semen.

"Yes!" Kallen said happily before collapsing onto the bed, my seed falling from her pussy.

"This was fun" I smiled as I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

 **LEMON END.**

After helping Kallen re-dress I used a spell to help clear the room of sex before Kallen could go to sleep.

"Thanks for the great night Issei. Now if you don't mind I need to get some sleep because I've got a long trip ahead of me. As for Jeanne, Lady Agares is going to help me with that" Kallen assured me.

"That's good since if people realized Jeanne was dead, it would cause a ton of problems" I said happily before kissing her on the lips one last time. In truth I was glad that Kallen pushed me away from the calm soft lovemaking since I needed to get my frustration out of my system. Despite what happened with Jeanne, the truth was we were lucky that Cao Cao decided to reach out to us. Next time he wouldn't be so nice and I'd have to be ready for his full power. 

**Next Chapter: Motivation**


	40. Chronicle 39

Chronicle 39 Motivation

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Girls Involved: Rias, Seekvaira, Kallen, mystery girl, Irina**

(Kallen P.O.V)

What was already an exhausting day, had come to a very bittersweet end. On one hand, we beat the Hero Faction and saved Lady Yasaka and I finally had proper sex with Issei instead of our usual trysts in the forest. The problem was that the only reason we had sex on a bed was because he was torn up over killing Jeanne. I would understand that normally, but Jeanne wasn't actually dead. My phone picked that time to ring and as I picked it up, the bittersweet feeling returned.

"I owe you one Kallen" Jeanne said on the other side of the line.

I had to maintain my calm since I was still kind of annoyed, "You have no idea. You're just lucky that I brought the contract circle with me otherwise you'd be dead right now Jeanne." I retorted. After she met with Issei, Jeanne came back to the group in tears and that wasn't what either of us needed. Luckily for me, I managed to trick our tour group into letting us go back to the hotel so I could talk to Jeanne about what she and Issei talked about. Turns out Jeanne realized the same thing that Issei and I did, which was that she was a dead girl walking and that Cao Cao was planning to kill her. She was going to bring that up with him, but when he called her Genevieve, she wasn't sure if he'd listen. Fortunately for her, I had one of Lady Agares's contract circles with me and I gave it to her to hide in her outfit. I figured that when Cao Cao killed her after the mission was over, Lady Agares could come for her and make her a devil. When Issei went to fight her, I was afraid that the circle would be destroyed during the battle but that didn't' happen.

"I hope Issei's okay. I'm sure killing me wasn't easy for him." Jeanne said nervously.

"Trust me Jeanne, he's fine" I chuckled since I could still feel some of his seed inside me.

"Good, I hope he forgives me for deceiving him." Jeanne said bashfully.

"We can discuss Issei tomorrow when you get your blonde butt back here for the train." I scoffed. As far as I knew, Jeanne was a mercy kill and I doubt he'd be too upset with me or her for lying. He might be mad that we didn't tell him but that's it.

"Sure" Jeanne chuckled before hanging up. Tomorrow was going to be a headache.

(Issei P.O.V)

Since we had a little more time until the train left, Azazel brought us back to Yasaka's palace in order to have one final chat with Lady Yasaka. So our group, sans Kallen, found ourselves sitting in Yasaka's palace with a healed up Yasaka in front of us. "We can never repay you enough for what you've done." Yasaka said regally. Her gold yukata was barely able to contain her massive breasts and I had to focus or I'd pop a boner right there.

"Of course Lady Yasaka. This was our duty." Azazel smiled professionally but if I knew him, he was thinking the same thing I was.

"We of the Kyoto yokai will do everything possible in order to help you in this upcoming battle." Yasaka smiled.

"Thank you" Serafall replied in a blue decorative yukata of her own. Sera was cute, but she was nothing compared to Yasaka and her brilliance. Of course I could focus on that another day since I had a long journey home ahead of me.

(Scene Skip)

Considering what a chaotic trip I had, you would think I'd take the day off to give myself some rest but I made my way over to my private training area in order to continue my morning training. I planned on summoning a clone or two to help me train since Kallen probably wanted a day off and Jeanne was dead. However, that clone wouldn't be necessary "Well good morning Sona." I smiled seeing Sona Sitri standing in front of my training area.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you for a light spar." Sona said with a slight blush. She was wearing a blue sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts which was pretty different from her usual outfit. It was a cute look actually.

"Of course not" I smiled. This should be interesting.

(Scene Skip)

With training over, I took the moment to relax against a tree trunk with Sona sitting between my legs and my arms around her waist. It was rare that she opted for this type of intimacy but I didn't mind too much since I needed that. "So what brought this on?" I teased curious about why she would come to my private training area.

"We're doing another group of rating games so I wanted to get some training in." Sona said bitterly. I couldn't blame her for being annoyed since Diodora's betrayal should've been the end of it.

"Who are you facing" I wondered.

"I'm facing your good friend Sasha actually" Sona smirked knowing all about my relationship with the Agares heiress because of the events at the Youth Devil meeting. Luckily for me that was all she knew.

"You do realize that the only member I know about is Kallen." I teased before kissing her on the cheek. Sona should've been told about her because of Kyoto but that was it

"Yes but I also wanted to get some training in since you never know what they'll do" Sona replied with a slight blush.

"Let's not discuss Sasha anymore and just enjoy the time we have with each other." I calmly suggested

"Sure" Sona replied back and we spent another hour just sitting there and enjoying each other's company.

(Scene Skip)

The next day I found myself making my way to the training area once again but this time Rias was waiting for me. She was in a red tracksuit that looked pretty damn good if I was being honest but she was no doubt there for business, "So who's your opponent" I deadpanned.

"My cousin Sairoarg." Rias revealed catching me off guard.

"Yikes" I replied. To call Sairoarg a beast would be an understatement. Vali and I are the only ones who could fight the guy evenly and we'd need most of our strength to do it. Honestly, I half expected they would have Rias face Vali or Vali himself face Sairoarg but this was an odd choice.

"Tell me about it. His peerage is also really strong and I know it'll take everything I had to beat him" Rias pouted.

"Alright and I'll be your opponent as a test run." I said calmly despite my current annoyance. Rias had no chance against Vali or Sairoarg and she needed to be reminded of that fact.

"Good. I'll go all out from the start." Rias smiled happily and she began to focus her energy. She was going to regret that

(Normal P.O.V)

Rias Gremory was determined to show Issei that she was a strong opponent that should be respected. Unfortunately that lasted all of about a minute. "How" Rias gasped trying to catch her breath. All Issei did was punch her in the stomach once but that single punch had her on the ground gasping for air.

Issei reached out of his hand and pulled her to his feet, "You're not nearly as strong as you think Rias. Sairoarg is a powerful opponent and you won't beat him unless you get a lot stronger." Issei lectured.

"Okay" Rias replied with a determined look in her eyes. Issei was glad that Rias was taking this seriously but he also knew the gap between her and Sairoarg was not one that she would be able to overcome.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

The district kendo tournament was at Nochizuri Prep this year and I was among the students who were going to support Kuoh's kendo clue. When the year started, there was no way I'd be allowed on this trip because of my reputation but not anymore. While I did find that thought amusing, I had other matters to concern myself with. During the battle against the Hero Faction, I was forced to kill Jeanne because I feared what Cao Cao would do to her once the mission was over. Kallen told me she would handle it but in the week since the trip ended, I noticed that there hasn't been an official announcement of her death or word of her disappearance through some mysterious circumstances. I knew Devils could brainwash people but Genevieve Arcana, Jeanne's false identity, was an extremely large figure in the kendo community so completely erasing her from the world would be nearly impossible. "Issei are you okay?" Irina whispered next to me. Irina was coming because she was curious about kendo and my interest finally gave her an excuse to watch a match. That was naturally a lie but I wasn't about to argue with her about it.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied nonchalantly. Whatever was going on I'd find out soon enough.

(Scene Skip)

As we got off the bus we were met by a sight that told me that this day was already going to be way more annoying than I originally thought, "This way to the gymnasium and the kendo tournament" Seekvaira Agares said with a pleased smile on her face.

'What the fuck is Sasha doing here?' I thought to myself in disbelief. Seekvaira Agares was an Angel Academy student but Kallen never mentioned that and I'm pretty sure Rias didn't know either.

"Issei, when were you going to tell me that Seekvaira Agares went to Angel Academy?" Irina frowned.

"Considering I just found out myself, I can't really answer that" Issei twitched.

"I see" Irina replied calmly as we made our way into the stadium.

(Scene Skip)

The district tournament was held in Nochizuri's gymnasium instead of a small kendo hall and I was with in the right corner of the gym a few rows up with Irina next to me. I had no clue why Sasha was a student and given my worries about Jeanne I didn't need that kind of thing distracting me. "Umm Issei you have a guest." Irina whispered tapping me on the shoulder. I was curious who she was talking about, but I quickly got my answer.

"Rare to see you with your head in the clouds Issei" Kallen teased.

"What are you doing here" I deadpanned. I would've said more but I could tell instinctively that a lot of people were wondering how I knew her and I didn't need the headache.

"I can't sit with a friend" Kallen said innocently.

"Sure why not" I groaned not wanting to cause a scene.

"Well it's time for them to announce the schools so buck up" Kallen replied.

"Presenting Kuoh Academy" the voice shouted and I focused on the arena so I could properly cheer for Murayama and Katase who looked my way and smiled briefly.

"Looks like I have plenty of competition" Kallen teased no doubt referring to Katase and Murayama

"Yes you do Kallen and it's not just those two" Irina scoffed not wanting to cause a scene. While a decent amount of people were focused on the arena. I was positive that just as many were focused on the fact that Kallen was sitting next to me. Gossip was extremely annoying that way.

"Well that's fine. Now it's time for my school." Kallen replied causing me to finally perk up. I had to see it for myself. I had to know if Jeanne was really dead.

"Issei" Irina said nervously realizing that I perked up at last and realizing why. The girls of Nochizuri Prep walked out and right in the middle with her blonde hair flowing down just as it always did was a very much alive Genevieve Arcana. They all smiled and waved to the crowd but I noticed Jeanne look my way before quickly turning back.

Quickly focused my senses I realized that Jeanne was a devil and there was only one way that was possible. "Kallen you and I are going to have a nice chat tomorrow morning." I said coldly. There was no way that Kallen didn't know that Jeanne was alive when I went to see her and yet she kept the truth from me.

"O-okay" Kallen said nervously for some reason.

"Issei your power is leaking" Irina said nervously as she put my hand on my shoulder. I had to quickly calm myself since if my power was leaking it could cause some serious damage if I wasn't careful.

"Thanks" I said calmly before quickly

(Jeanne P.O.V)

"What was that" one of my teammates said nervously. A minute ago it felt like a very small earthquake hit the area and it caught everybody off guard.

"I don't know" I lied smoothly. The source of the earthquake was a very pissed Issei and I would need to talk to him sooner or later, preferably sooner.

"Everyone we're going to take a ten minute break to figure out what just happened" the announcer said calmly. This was good because it would buy me the time I needed.

"I'll be right back" I said calmly as I sought out Issei to talk to him about his annoyance. Using my senses, I realized that he was outside and went after him. This would no doubt cause a scandal or two but I could deal with that later.

(Scene Skip)

I finally found Issei relaxing by some trees not far from the gym. I slowly approached him but I froze a bit as he looked up to me. "Hey there" I said nervously. I didn't want to get closer because I didn't know how he'd react.

Issei turned away from me so I couldn't see he face, "You look pretty good for a corpse" Issei said with his usual snark. I almost didn't know how to reply to that.

"Umm…well" I stuttered unsure of how to respond to that since I could trigger his temper any minute.

"How many of Sasha's pieces did you take" Issei growled. I had to be really careful since the last time he was annoyed at me, I ended up dead.

"I took one knight piece" I replied realizing he knew that I was a devil under Kallen's master Seekvaira which explained his annoyance.

"I see." Issei replied still not turning to look me in the face.

"Issei why can't you look at me" I yelled at him. I couldn't stand to see him mad at me like this.

"The last time you were alone with me, you told me that you wanted your last memory on Earth to be your lips against mine and I granted that request before I blasted you point blank with a dragon shot in the stomach. How am I supposed to look at you now, knowing you said that with a devil contract circle in your pocket? You could've told me about the circle and made it clear that you were looking for a way to fake your death but you had me think that I killed you." Issei said angrily.

"If you want to be angry at somebody be angry at me Issei." Kallen said sternly as she walked towards us.

Issei still didn't look at us but he did reply, "Oh trust me Kallen, I'm very mad at you. The problem is right now I need to calm down after what happened when I showed off only a bit of my killing intent." Issei retorted. I paled slightly since that brief bit of intent was enough to cause a small earthquake. Maybe it was a bad idea to talk to him right now.

Kallen wasn't as bothered by his response, "I'm aware and you can take out all your frustration on me later. Right now, Jeanne needs to get back before people ask too many stupid questions."

Issei got up but still couldn't look at either of us, "Fine. I have to go support Murayama and Katase." Issei replied as he walked back ahead of us.

"Issei" I yelled. He couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"That's enough Jeanne, focus on the tournament and we'll deal with Issei later." Kallen said calmly.

"Yeah" I said bitterly. This did not go as planned.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

As I relaxed in my bed I was still annoyed by the Jeanne situation even though I was going to finish matters the next day. **"Partner you really should relax. I understand your worries but surely they have their reasons" Ddraig lectured.**

"Fine" I replied since he was right. I was still incredibly annoyed even as I watched the tournament with Irina and no doubt she realized how annoyed I was which was why I was alone instead of with a girl like usual. Just as I was about to go to sleep, a magic circle appeared in my room and Seekvaira came out in some long sleeved Gundam pajamas.

"Sorry for the surprise visit Issei but I figured we needed to talk." Sasha said sternly.

While I wasn't exactly in the mood for company, Sasha did come here personally. Plus the pajamas were hilarious, "Fine I'll hear you out, but only because of those PJs Sasha." I teased with my good mood returning.

"Shut up" Seekvaira blushed heavily before explaining what happened. Apparently, Jeanne realized what was going on and went to me hoping for guidance. When I didn't give her any she was in tears and Kallen was the one who helped her. Kallen wanted to let me in on the plan but Jeanne wanted it to stay a secret and assumed that she wouldn't be discovered for a little while. She knew about the kendo tournament but figured she could convince Murayama and Katase to keep it a secret for a little bit.

"Thanks Sasha" I said calmly knowing she was looking after her peerage.

"Will you ever start calling me Seekvaira?" Sasha groaned in annoyance as she approached my bed with a smile on her face.

"Maybe" I said sheepishly as our lips connected. I assumed that this was her version of apology sex and as annoyed as I was, I couldn't turn down a cute girl.

(Scene Skip)

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and once again I woke up with a naked girl next to me. "Good morning Seekvaira" I smirked as I kissed her on the cheek in order to wake her up.

"Mhmm, morning Issei. Was I dreaming or did you just call me my actual name"

"I did call you your actual name but as much as I'd love to stay and chat I have a date with your knights." I smiled. No doubt the two of them would be joining me for my morning training since we had matters to discuss.

"Just don't go too hard on them. They do have class to deal with" Seekvaira smiled.

"No promises" I smiled as I got dressed and left her in my bed.

(Scene Skip)

As I stood in the middle of what amounted to my training area, I was relatively calm considering that I was waiting for a girl that I thought was dead this time a day ago and the person who helped her fake her death without telling me. **"Are you okay, partner" Ddraig asked nervously.**

"Yes I'm fine. I'm focusing my annoyance on something else." I replied.

" **Well here they are" Ddraig replied hoping that I was in a better mood than the day before.**

I looked on as Kallen and Jeanne made their way towards me. Kallen was dressed in her red battle suit while Jeanne was dressed in her kendo uniform and while Jeanne was nervous, Kallen was calm.

"Shall we get started" I smiled.

"Yes we should" Jeanne smiled as she slowly undid her kendo gi revealing a dark blue bra and Kallen soon followed suit sliding off her battle suit to reveal a classic crimson red bra.

"I thought we were going to fight" I said with mild surprise.

"Last time we fought you did kinda kill me and I don't want a repeat." Jeanne said bashfully before getting smacked upside the head by a now half-naked Kallen.

"What this idiot means is that the best way to get rid of the tension between us is good ole angry sex." Kallen said bluntly.

"Geez Kallen did you have to say it like that" Jeanne blushed with her top now off.

"Yes" Kallen replied bluntly stripping until she was completely naked.

"Works for me" I smiled.

"Geez the both of you are perverts" Jeanne pouted though soon she was naked as well.

 **LEMON START:**

"So who's first" Kallen smiled as she leaned against a tree revealing her snatch for me to enjoy.

"You" I smiled speeding towards Kallen grabbing her by the waist and in one motion slamming into her with my pants halfway down my legs.

"AHHHHH!" Kallen roared not expecting the quick insertion.

"Wow that was incredible" Jeanne said in shock.

"Tell me about it Issei. You usually do a little foreplay first. What's the deal" Kallen groaned having wrapped her arms around my hips so she didn't fall to the ground.

"I'm kinda pissed at you Kallen so I figured I'd be rougher than usual." I smiled before starting to move inside her. Kallen could handle the rough treatment of that I was certain "Oh and Jeanne if you don't want it much worse you might wanna start masturbating." I said turning towards her with a sadistic smile that would scare most people.

"Okay!" Jeanne yelped slowly starting to play with herself.

"Way to lay it on thick." Kallen grunted trying to hold on as I moved inside her.

"Jealous" I teased deciding it was time to have a little more fun.

"NoOOOOOOOOOOO" Kallen moaned as I bit her exposed nipple out of nowhere.

"Oh good" I smirked before I began licking her left nipple and fondling her right while continuing to move inside her.

"Keep going Issei. I'm so full" Kallen cried out. I could feel her passage slowly becoming easier to move in, a result of my playing with her body as I slid inside her. Sneaking a glance towards Jeanne she was fondling her breasts with her left hand and her pussy with her right.

"So good. So good" Jeanne moaned no doubt imagining what it would be like for me to be inside her right now. Of course I'd deal with her soon enough.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a masochist Kallen." I smiled as I pulled out briefly in order to lower her to the ground and spin her against the tree.

"I'm not a masochist but your aura is so awesome" Kallen moaned as I slammed back into her. It seems as though Kallen is the type that gets turned on by power.

"She's so lucky" Jeanne mumbled as she continued to play with herself while I moved in Kallen. Ten minutes passed with us staying like that. Me moving inside Kallen as I fondled her large breasts with Jeanne only able to use her fingers to please herself.

"Issei I'm about to cum" Kallen moaned happily.

"I am too Kallen" I smiled. I could go a little longer but it was time I finally addressed the Jeanne situation.

"Me three" Jeanne spoke up having loyally played with along until now.

"Then let's do it" I smiled speeding up a little bit so we could get to the finish.

"I'm cumming" Kallen cried out happily.

"Me too" Jeanne cried out. The combination of Kallen's release and knowing about Jeanne's release was enough to get me to the finish.

"Here we GO!" I roared as I sent ropes of cum inside Kallen's snatch.

"Damn that was good" Kallen smiled as she collapsed onto the ground.

"Although I was pleased to see Kallen was satisfied, I had another girl to punish and I had a great idea on how to do it.

"Finally." Jeanne moaned as she got up and placed her hands against the tree with her rear hanging out so I could have some fun. Shame she had no idea what was coming.

" **Boosted Gear"** I smiled as the Red Dragon's gauntlet appeared on my left hand.

"What are you... ahh?" Jeanne moaned.

"I'm spanking that nice ass of yours Jeanne" I smirked before leaning back to spank her ass again.

"Wait a… AHH" Jeanne moaned again.

 **BOOST**

"Get ready Jeanne because it's time for your punishment for lying to me. Kallen over there is going to clean up my beautiful member with that mouth of hers while I spank you with the boosted gear. Once she's done, then I'll fuck you." I smiled. In truth it was going to only take a little bit of time but Kallen could mess around.

"What!" Jeanne said in shock.

"Cool" Kallen smiled as she moved towards me.

 **BOOST**

"Kallen please get done quickly. AHH" Jeanne pleaded taking another spank.

"I'll try but there's a lot of juices" Kallen smirked.

'This girl is good' I thought to myself. The fact that juices started flowing down Jeanne's legs made it even better.

 **BOOST**

"Here we go Issei" Kallen smiled licking the right side of my shaft slowly and carefully.

"Damn you're good at this Kallen." I grunted in approval as she moved towards my left side.

'What's going, AHHH" Jeanne yelped receiving yet another smack. Her ass was as red as Kallen's hair and her juices were flowing down her body. Maybe Kallen wasn't the only masochist

"I'm getting Issei ready for you." Kallen smiled now on the left side.

 **BOOST**

"You two suck AHH" Jeanne smirked as I hit her ass again.

 **BOOST**

"Don't worry I'm almost done" Kallen smiled as she shocked me by wrapping her large breasts around my member.

' **I really like this one' Ddraig chuckled mentally.**

'Me too' I replied mentally. As Kallen rubbed her breasts up my shaft I couldn't help but smile.

 **BOOST**

"Please tell me you guys are almost AHHHHHHHHHH" Jeanne roared as her latest slap caused her to cum of all things.

"I think that's enough" Kallen chuckled not expecting her to cum.

"Yep" I smiled as I looked at Jeanne collapsed on the ground with her ass in the air.

"You guys suck" Jeanne pouted not expecting that at all.

 **EXPLOSION**

"Get ready Jeanne, I'm about to put it in" I smiled as the boost flew through me and I lined myself up with Jeanne's front entrance.

"It's about TIME!" Jeanne cried as I slid into her at last pushing to her womb with one shot.

"Damn I think she came again" Kallen said with a smile barely holding back her amusement at Jeanne's suffering.

"I hate you both" Jeanne mumbled.

"Well that's unfortunate" I said with a devious grin as I grabbed Jeanne by the waist and lifted her into the air spinning her towards an amused Kallen exposing her pussy to me.

"Because we're just getting started" Kallen smiled viciously.

"Oh you gotta be" Jeanne paused as her lips were silenced by Kallen's lips pressing against hers.

"Oh that's hot" I smiled as I moved inside Jeanne.

"Thank you" Kallen smiled as she stopped her kiss in order to fondle Jeanne's breasts.

"This is….un…fair" Jeanne moaned barely able to contain herself. Between the orgasm from her watching Kallen and the orgasm I gave her from her boosted spanks, Jeanne was clearly at her limit.

"Good" I smiled as I continued to move inside her.

"You deserve this for all the shit you put us through Jeanne" Kallen smirked bending down and licking my shaft as it moved inside Kallen. Kallen didn't exactly do herself any favors but by the time she got involved it was too late

"You guys suckkkkk" Jeanne moaned. Yep, she was barely holding on and I loved it.

"Hey it is punishment. It's supposed to suck" I smiled.

"I am sorry Issei" Jeanne said bashfully.

"No problem." I smiled deciding to do another one of my personal favorite tricks as I final punishment.

"Thank….YOU!" Jeanne cried out as I gave her a surprise creampie which also caught Kallen at the same time.

"Welcome" I smiled as I laid Jeanne on the ground, my cum dripping out of her pussy.

 **RESET**

"Geez" Kallen chuckled as she licked the combination of juices off her face.

 **LEMON END**

After the three of us got dressed Jeanne looked at me bashfully. "Now that you've forgiven me I hope you know that I'm gonna do everything I can to stop Cao Cao and the rest of the hero Faction." Jeanne said sternly.

"I should hope so" I smiled. Jeanne took her punishment like a champ.

"Well it's time for us to get to class." Kallen said cheerfully.

"Sure" I smiled before walking over to Kallen and kissing her one more time.

"Can I get a kiss too" Jeanne pleaded.

"Sure." I shrugged kissing her on the lips as well.

(Scene Skip)

As I sat on the rooftop I couldn't help but smile as I held Irina in my arms yet again, "I'm all better Iri" I smiled kissing my girlfriend on the cheek.

"I imagine so. No doubt Kallen and Jeanne came by before training and apologized." Irina deadpanned.

"Yes she did and it was quite fun. I'm sure she was walking funny all day." I chuckled remembering my unique punishment.

"Geez." Irina chuckled no doubt imaging what I could've done to Jeanne to make her walk funny. "Now that you have that out of your system, you need to focus on the real problem."

"You mean that Cao Cao will be back and he'll be stronger than ever."

"That's one thing but something else bothered me."

"Oh" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe it's because I'm around super geniuses like you Sona and Azazel all the time but I find it hard to believe that Cao Cao actually planned to face Great Red especially since he mentioned his plan to you."

"I see what you mean" I frowned. If he actually wanted to summon Great Red he should've handled it much differently. In other words.

"He was testing us" Irina said out of the blue finishing my thought. Cao Cao's goal was to see just how powerful you guys were.

"Yeah" I frowned. In other words, the Khaos Brigade was going to make a big move soon and that meant everyone would need to get stronger or we'd be in trouble.

 **Next Chapter: Each's Battle**


	41. Chronicle 40

Chronicle 40 Each's Battle

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Girls Involved: Kallen, Irina, Rias, Sona, Seekvaira**

(Issei P.O.V)

I may be the Red Dragon Emperor and possess incredible power that made the high class devils around me jealous, but body wise I was still very much human. "Got you Issei" Kallen smiled as she nailed me in the side with a kick to my ribs that didn't make me move very much but served a significant purpose. Normally Kallen would never be able to hit me. Unfortunately for me, the serious training I had with Rias and Sona over the last two weeks, along with my daily erotic fun wore out my human body at last.

"Yes you did Kallen" I smiled as I dispelled my balance breaker putting an end to our spar.

"You're going to keep your end of the deal right?" Kallen said eagerly. Rias and Sona's request for help with training meant that Kallen's training sessions were reduced to twice a week. In exchange we made a deal. If Kallen was able to land a hit on me at full power, we would have sex in my room instead of in the forest as usual. By the way, Jeanne was banned from seeing me for a month as an additional form of punishment.

"Sure" I smiled as I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her before using a magic circle to transfer us over to my room.

(Scene Skip)

"Is it sad that I was expecting a bit more" Kallen chuckled as she began to strip. Considering how much time I spend with devils you would think I lived in some mansion or sex palace but not at all. I still had a very basic room and I liked it that way.

"Not really." I replied as I started stripping myself.

"Well at least I get to use a bed for once" a now naked Kallen smiled as she got on the bed and spread her legs invitingly.

"Hey if you wanted to use it before all you had to do was ask" I chuckled as I lined myself up with her soaked snatch. Kallen finally admitted that she was turned on by power and that my power in particular got her incredibly wet, well maybe it was just her body preparing for the inevitable sex that came after our training.

"Then fuck me already Issei. We both know I'm certainly wet enough." Kallen groaned.

"Yes, Yes we do" I smiled as I slid inside Kallen.

"God I love what you do to me" Kallen smiled as my large member hit her womb, but just as I began to move I got a knock on my door.

"Sorry to interrupt Issei, but you have a guest waiting downstairs and no, this can't wait until you finish screwing Kallen" Irina said with clear annoyance in her voice.

"What the hell!" Kallen gasped not expecting an interruption like this.

"Sorry Kallen" I said bashfully as I pulled out. Irina may have had an apartment now but she loved coming over and she was over the night before.

"Irina doesn't surprise me. I'm more curious whose coming to see you on a Saturday morning." Kallen pouted no doubt mad that her fun was interrupted.

"I am too" I admitted as I got up to get dressed. This should be very interesting and not the good way.

(Scene Skip)

As I made my way towards the living room, I sensed the strength of the person waiting for me and I was stunned because there was only. "You have gotta be kidding me?" I groaned.

"Who is it Issei" Kallen asked having used magic to change into some casual clothes,

"You'll see" I smiled as we walked into the living room to find Sairoarg Bael of all people waiting for me and sitting on the couch.

"I apologize for the interruption Red Dragon, though it appears that most of the rumors about you are true." Sairoarg chuckled.

"Which rumors are those" I replied with a raised eyebrow. No doubt there were plenty of rumors about me, but I was curious what he was talking about.

"Rumor has it, that despite being a human, you are a power broker behind a lot of major decisions amongst the devil community." Sairoarg replied with a smile.

"Oh" I said nonchalantly. That rumor was very much true and I didn't mind that.

"The fact that Lord Beelzebub made a special evil piece for you that allowed you to channel your great power, Lady Shido here being named a liaison to the devils; the fact that Lady Agares allowed a former member of the Khaos Brigade to be her knight; even Lady Leviathan's new assistant being from your human school. There are many who believe that you're behind those decisions." Sairoarg said calmly as he sipped his tea.

"I'd be lying if I said Irina and Katase didn't have something to do with me. As for Jeanne, I had nothing to do with that." I said sternly.

"And yet you're sleeping with Lady Agares's other knight and if rumors are correct Lady Agares herself." Sairoarg chuckled causing Kallen to blush.

"What's your point" I deadpanned.

"No point but I was curious what your intentions are with this power that you seem to wield." Sairoarg wondered.

"I have no intentions at all. I'm just a regular human who knows and sleeps with a lot of devils but I doubt you've come all this way to ask about my political ties." I replied nonchalantly. Irina and Kallen both looked at me like I was crazy for revealing that but they stayed quiet otherwise. Both girls knew that Sairoarg was the most honorable of the devils and that meant he could be trusted.

"I haven't actually. I came to discuss my cousin Rias." Sairoarg explained causing Irina's expression to frown.

"What about her."

"As you well know, we're about to face off in a rating game."

"Yes and I also know that you're going to destroy her. You and Vali would've been an incredible fight since you're both powerhouses and while I haven't seen your peerage I assume that it's incredibly strong." I explained.

"That's right. My family wanted to use the battle to show my superiority and they're going to get their wish." Sairoarg frowned. It was clear to everyone that the battle was a sham and meant to devalue Rias who was a part of some major events but not a major contributor.

"Please don't tell me you want Issei to join Rias's peerage in order to give her a boost in power." Irina frowned. It was something I thought of as well when he mentioned Rias.

"What I was hoping to do was challenge you to a one-on-one battle to take place sometime after the battle with Rias." Sairoarg replied calmly.

"In other words, you'd essentially negate the growing influence you got from beating Rias by losing to me" I replied with a smile.

"Correct"

"You're missing an important factor Lord Bael." Kallen spoke up catching both of us of guard.

"And what's that." Sairoarg replied with a worried expression on his face.

"If you manage to beat the Red Dragon Emperor your influence will skyrocket." Kallen revealed to my annoyance. She was absolutely right but it revealed something that didn't sit well with me.

'These devils in Sairoarg's family are geniuses. They knew Sairoarg would never accept such an easy win and hoped they'd come to me for either a better battle or to negate the influence that he was gaining. The fact that I'm not completely sure that I'd be able to beat him made the thought even more terrifying.' Issei thought to himself. "It would seem you've realized something." I said with a smile.

"Yes I have, and it would also seem as though I have much thinking to do about my request. It was a pleasure meeting you Red Dragon Emperor." Sairoarg replied putting down his tea cup and reaching his hand out.

"You as well Lord Bael." I replied as I shook his hand before he left in a magic circle.

"So what now Issei?" Irina asked curiously. That was a heavy start to the morning and she was no doubt worried about how I'd react.

"Well I was going to go back up to my room, have sex with Kallen and then relax for the rest of the day." Issei replied.

"Of course." Irina deadpanned leaving me to my business with Kallen.

(Scene Skip)

After a relatively relaxing day, I once again found myself cuddling in my bed with Irina at night. "I'm beginning to see why you didn't want me to become a devil years ago Irina." I smiled Sairoarg clearly had good intentions, but it was clear that he was manipulated by his family even if it didn't appear so.

"To be honest it wasn't just being a devil. I didn't want you to become an exorcist either. If they could lie about you know what, there was no telling what they'd lie about." Irina frowned remembering the fable day I learned the truth about God's death.

"All the lies and deception were cruel and you didn't want me to be a part of it." I replied knowingly.

"Of course, but I was naïve to think that it would be so easy." Irina said bitterly.

"You mean because there was no way they'd leave me alone once they got wind of my power." I said solemnly. Whether it was Raynare or Rias, somebody would've come for me eventually and I would never live in true peace.

"That's right but you've made the most of it. Instead of being controlled, your power allowed you to control everyone and manipulate the situation as you wished" Irina smiled.

"I wonder if Cao Cao felt the same way and that's why he started the Hero Faction." I surmised. Only human but with a powerful sacred gear, yeah that had to make life difficult for him.

"Maybe, but he's your enemy right now for various reasons. You have to stop him even if you understand why he's done some of the things he did" Irina reminded me.

"Time for bed" I groaned since Cao Cao was responsible for quite a few headaches in my life and I didn't want to discuss him further.

"Whatever you say" Irina smiled as we fell asleep together. I really didn't deserve Irina but I'm glad that she's by my side.

(Scene Skip)

Another week passed and the big battles were taking place and I wanted to get some rest. Unfortunately for me, I had a different competition taking place in my room. "Issei is sleeping with me"

"No me"

"I'll be the one with Issei tonight." Rias Sona and Seekvaira all said at once. That's right folks. The three heiresses all wanted to share my bed tonight before their big battle and I was pretty much stuck. Picking just one of them would be impossible.

"Ladies come on now. Shouldn't you be resting for the big battle?" I said bashfully trying to, and I can't believe I'm saying this, avoid the foursome.

The three girls paused for a moment and looked at each other with a smile that bothered me slightly, "So that's what's going on." Seekvaira said with a mischievous smile. I'm in trouble aren't I?

"You're only human Issei I can understand that." Sona teased causing me to twitch.

"I guess you can't handle three high class devils at once." Rias finished off with a haughty voice.

'They do remember that I enjoyed all three of them back during the youth devil meeting right.' I thought to myself.

' **They're trying to taunt you into giving them what they want.' Ddraig said mentally.**

'So we're not going to give in are we?' I replied mentally. I was determined to not give in despite how much fun a foursome would be.

" **No we aren't" Ddraig said firmly.**

"Open your eyes Issei and maybe you'll reconsider" Rias smiled. All three girls knew that if my eyes were closed it meant that I was having a conversation with Ddraig and it didn't take much to know what we were discussing. Opening my eyes, I saw a completely naked Rias Sona and Seekvaira. It was a variety that I had to admit was a beautiful thing when looking at the girls together. Rias was tall and her massive breasts were hard to ignore. Sona was shorter and although her breasts paled in comparison to Rias's her ivory skin and slim body were still hard to ignore. Then there was Seekvaira. Her olive skin along with breasts that were right in the middle made for a wonderful sight. Each girl's nipples also stood proudly for me to enjoy and I could tell that they were ready for me to enjoy.

" **You're going to give in aren't you" Ddraig groaned.**

'Can you blame me' I replied mentally closing my eyes again.

" **No" Ddraig chuckled since he could understand the appeal.**

"So Issei what's it gonna be" Sona smiled clearly having her answer.

"We're gonna need a bigger bed girls." I smiled as I got up from the bed in my shorts and white t-shirt and got in between the girls. Sona was on my left with Seekvaira on my right and Rias behind me.

"Let's go to my room" Seekvaira smiled as she cast the magic circle that would take us to the location for our fun.

(Scene Skip)

In a flash we arrived in Seekvaira's bedroom at her mansion in the Agares territory. Taking a moment to look around, I noticed that her room was the same outside of a much larger bed. "Did a little redecorating I see Sasha" I teased from my position right in front of the bed with my back facing the door. The three girls were in front of me facing the door. Sona was on the left with Seekvaira on the right and Rias in the middle.

"Geez Issei I've told you to stop calling me that" Seekvaira blushed.

"He still calls you that Seekvaira" Rias chuckled.

"Talk later. Have sex now" Sona insisted wanting to get to the fun part already.

"Works for me" I smiled. Foursomes were exhausting but I did love them when I got them.

 **LEMON START:**

"Before we get started somebody needs to get undressed" Rias smirked before pulling my white shirt over my head and tossing it to the side.

"I've got his pants" Seekvaira teased as she bent down and pulled down my shorts revealing my black boxers and the bulge that was my monster cock.

"You guys gave me the annoying part" Sona pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean" I pouted slightly before Rias started making out with me.

"Because of how big you are whoever has to take off your pants will get smacked in the face." Seekvaira chuckled before starting to rub against my chest.

"Oh yeah" Rias chuckled pulling away for a moment so Sona could get to my pants.

"Let me handle that" I smiled concentrating on my member for a moment.

"Here I go" Sona said bashfully pulling down my rod just to find it standing limp at eight inches.

"Your control over your libido is something Issei." Seekvaira smiled bending down next to Sona so the pair could work on my massive rod together.

"And to think we'll be enemies tomorrow" Sona deadpanned before sliding her tongue down the right side of my member.

"Issei has that effect on people" Seekvaira chuckled following suit.

"Damn you two are good" I moaned happily having pulled away from Rias's kiss.

"Room for one more" Rias smiled.

"Considering how big this thing is why not" Seekvaira smiled. I could only watch with joy as Rias moved in front of me taking the space in between Sona and Seekvaira. Three girls, who were the future of the high class devils, were licking my penis like it was a popsicle and I could bask in the moment.

"Damn you girls are good" I moaned happily not expecting this type of stimulation out of this. The best part was that they weren't even using their breasts and managed to not get in the way of each other.

"Did you honestly think you were the only one who picked up some things with all the fun you were having?" Seekvaira teased.

"We devils are naturally seductive and being with you has simply forced us to up our game." Rias added.

"Doesn't hurt that you're a pervert so you've sunk your fangs into some of our peerage as well" Sona smirked. Although I could do something to turn things around I wasn't going to do that. These girls with various dreams and various goals had one focus right now, making me feel good using just their tongues and I loved it. Five more minutes passed and I gave in at last.

"I'm gonna cum girls" I smiled happily.

"It's about time" Rias pouted clearly not expecting it to take this long.

"If I recall wasn't it you who taunted that I couldn't handle three devils at once." I teased patting Rias on the head.

"Oh shut up" Rias pouted as she gave me a few more licks in order to finish the job.

"Here we go girls" I said happily and I sprayed my seed all over their faces and breasts managing to avoid their hair.

"Geez did you have to aim for our breasts." Sona pouted no doubt because her breasts weren't as large and my seed dripped down her stomach.

"Oh relax Sona. At least it's not our hair" Rias smiled as she hopped onto the bed on all fours.

"How about I help you get rid of some of that" Seekvaira smirked before pushing Sona onto the bed.

"What was that for" Sona yelped but soon got her answer when Seekvaira hopped on top of her and began licking the semen off her chest.

"I figured I'd have some fun while Issei screws Rias." Seekvaira teased making the decision of who to fuck first pretty easy.

"Let me have it Issei" Rias smiled reaching back and spreading her pussy for me. By this point I was ready to go and I wasn't going to say no to whatever they were planning.

"Works for me" I smiled getting behind Rias and sliding into her pussy with practiced ease.

"Yes!" Rias said happily glad to be filled with my member once again.

As I began to move inside Rias, I turned towards Seekvaira who was licking the seed of Sona as the helpless Sitri heiress moaned in pleasure. "If you keep squirming Sona, Sasha's getting the next round." I smiled knowing that Seekvaira hated that name and that it would provide me with more entertainment.

"Come on Issei. I told you to… KYAA!" Seekvaira moaned as Sona found her second wind and reached around for Seekvaira's nice rear and grabbed it.

"Sorry Seekvaira I'm not gonna lose to you tonight or tomorrow" Sona smiled beginning to fight back.

Seekvaira turned towards me and smiled clearly deciding to up the ante, "Fine by me Sona, how about we settle this in a way that I'm sure Issei will love?" Seekvaira smiled spinning around so her snatch was above Sona's.

Sona smiled since she knew what was coming. "Loser goes last" Sona smiled grabbing Seekvaira's rear and sticking her tongue inside her pussy with no hesitation.

"Yea" Seekvaira grunted before following suit and plunging her tongue into Sona's snatch. I felt myself getting even harder inside Rias who clearly wasn't happy to know that I was getting harder because of the other girls.

"You have to make me cum first before you get either of them Issei." Rias pouted pressing back on me in order to get my focus back on her.

"My bad" I smiled reaching forward and grabbing her still cum coated breasts picking up my speed.

"That's much" Rias started to say before I took my right hand and stuck my cum-coated fingers in front of her mouth.

"Clean these fingers off for me" I smiled.

"Yes Lord Issei" Rias said happily before starting to lick the cum off.

"Good girl" I smiled as began to move inside her. While I moved inside Rias occasionally scooping some of my cum off her body in order to stimulate her more, Sona and Seekvaira's cum coated bodies were pressed against each other engaging in one of the better sixty-nine competitions I've seen; neither girl giving an inch and their bodies rubbing against each other. Ten minutes passed inside the room as I pounded Rias's snatch as Sona and Seekvaira continued to lick one another and finally it appeared as though a victor was decided.

"Sona I'm about to cum" Seekvaira moaned.

"I am too." Sona cried out and both girls did everything they could to get the other to give in first.

"Issei I'm cumming too" Rias said happily causing me to focus on her. So I could give her the reward she earned.

"Alright Rias, I'm gonna send my load right into your pussy." I smiled knowing that Sona and Seekvaira were pretty much even. A few more strokes and the fun would end.

"I'm cumming!" Sona and Seekvaira cried out simultaneously releasing their juices.

"I'm cumming Issei" Rias cried out.

"Here we go Rias" I roared as I sent ropes of cum into Rias's pussy. As Rias collapsed on the bed I turned towards Sona and Seekvaira.

"We tied" Seekvaira pouted.

"So now what" Sona wondered since she didn't expect it.

"I do the both of you at the same time" I smiled before focusing my magic and causing two more clones to appear in the room.

"Oh my" Seekvaira gasped as a clone positioned itself behind Seekvaira's snatch.

"Oh crap" Sona said nervously knowing exactly what was coming.

"What about me" Rias wondered but she got her answer as I started moving inside her again.

"You'll be just fine" I smiled knowing that had a fun night ahead of me. As I began moving inside all three heiresses I found their moans to be quite therapeutic and relaxing.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

The next day I was relaxing in Vali's mansion along with the rest of his peerage enjoying the two rating games about to take place. Well it was more like he was watching Sairoarg and Rias's battle and I was along for the ride, "So how does it feel knowing you have multiple lovers facing off with each other" Vali smirked referring to my relationship with Sona and Seekvaira along with the ones I shared with multiple members of each girl's peerage.

"It's kinda boring, just like I imagine it is for you watching Rias and Sairoarg fight when you know damn well you should be the one fighting him." I retorted. Vali chose to watch Rias and Sairoarg on the large setup so I was unable to pay attention to Sona and Seekvaira's battle.

"Touché but I wanna see if the guy's as strong as I thought he was." Vali smiled.

"Plus I'm curious how Shirone will face off against her opponent." Kuroka purred.

"Well let's watch the show." I smiled as the battles began.

(Scene Skip)

"That was boring" I groaned as we watched a very anti-climactic battle. Since Sairoarg had so many more people they agreed to do a series of one on one battles with the order decided by the two kings. Koneko lost to Sairoarg's knight Beruka Furcas in a tough battle while Kiba was beaten by the other knight Liban Crocell. Asia of course had to forfeit and despite his improved strength. Gasper fell to the dragon user Ladora Brune. It was so pitiful that Akeno Murayama and Rias didn't have to fight.

"Damn, I didn't think the princess was this outmatched." Vali groaned in annoyance. For a battle maniac like him this must have been a letdown.

"Let's see how the other battle was going." I said calmly as we switched to the other side and immediately Vali and I frowned once again. This time it was because Saji was going berserk in his Vritra form.

"Vritra's host really is pathetic" Vali chortled and I wasn't far behind. Saji looked like he tried to use all of Vritra's gears together and lost control. Looks like Jeanne and Kallen were fighting him right now.

"Yep" I smirked as I watched the girls fight. Kallen and Jeanne were holding their own against Saji which was a pleasant surprise. Eventually Jeanne was able to use her own balance dragon to knock out Saji and claim the victory for Seekvaira

"She's strong that one" Vali smirked referring to Jeanne.

"Yes though she's no match for me. Sasha's peerage is alright but at full strength I'd crush Kallen Jeanne and Sasha" I smiled.

"So what if you fought me" Vali smiled.

"I'd lose. There's no doubt in my mind that you're stronger." I shrugged.

"So what about you and Sairoarg" Bikou asked with a chuckle having listened the whole time.

"I can't be sure actually. Sairoarg and I are both battle types and the key would be how much power I'm able to boost to match his raw strength." I said calmly. Without having fought him directly I have no clue how I'd fair and I admittedly wasn't eager to find out.

Vali looked at me almost with disappointment and frowned. "Since you don't seem to be worried about devils, why don't we get to another topic. One that does worry you and me."

"You mean the Hero Faction." I deadpanned.

"Yes" Vali said his expression turning dark. "If Cao Cao were to attack Kuoh right now he'd crush Rias and her group and the Sitri wouldn't be much better off."

"I'm well aware of that Vali.

"So what are you gonna do about it." Vali said coldly.

"What would you have me do? I can only motivate Rias so much" I replied angrily knowing that it was my fault that things became this way. I was so powerful that Rias knew that worst comes to worst I would step in.

"Gentleman please calm down. Those two will take a lot from these defeats and focus on getting stronger" Arthur said calmly.

"Nii-sama is right. Both girls have their pride and these losses will stick with them" Le Fay reminded them.

"Yeah I guess." I groaned as I got up to relax back at home.

"Have a nice rest of the day." Bikou smiled as I teleported away. Luckily for me I had a perfect distraction to get over my current annoyance later in the week.

(Scene Skip)

The school festival is usually the highlight of the year and I found myself walking with Irina while the others dealt with their clubs. "So what do you wanna visit first? Alana's club is releasing some new material and I'm sure the kendo club will have a fun display." Irina teased. While I wouldn't mind seeing Alana or Katase, today was about relaxing and I was pretty sure both would annoy me slightly

"Issei do you have a minute" a voice called out to me. Looking up, I saw Saji walking towards me and this was not what I needed with my current annoyance.

"What is it Saji" I growled.

"Can we talk, ALONE." Saji said sternly.

Considering the circumstances it didn't hurt to give him a chance, "Sure" I replied. Saji and I rarely got along but if he was coming to me I wasn't going to say no.

"I'll catch up with you later Issei." Irina said with a tacit understanding.

Once Irina was out of the way, Saji turned towards me, "How do you do it?"

"Do what" I said calmly.

"All you have is that dragon piece and a human body. How did you get so strong?" Saji wondered.

"I see" I replied figuring out what was going on. Saji was no doubt furious at how easily he lost control of Vritra's power and he wanted to get stronger.

"Help me get stronger so I can protect my friends. I… I realized that I can never have Sona and that she loves you but I still want to get stronger to protect her dream." Saji said bashfully.

I was relieved this was no longer about Sona and I suppose I could offer some advice, "When I first learned about my powers, I was a weak human. I realized that the only way I could protect myself and the people I cared about from my enemies was to train every single day and that's what I did."

"There's no way that's it." Saji protested.

"Ah but it is Saji. The Boosted Gear doubled my power and I realized that there were two ways to handle it. Rely on the gear to boost my naturally weak body, or get stronger in order to make the boosts even better. Vali's power lets him absorb other people's power and use it and even he trains every day. If you truly want to get stronger, work on your body every day. Talk to Vritra or old man Azazel. I'm sure one of could come up with something." I smiled.

"Thank you Hyoudou." Saji replied with a smile.

"Sure" I replied honestly.

(Scene Skip)

With the festival over, I made my way over to the ORC in order to talk to Rias and the group. If Saji was reflecting on his battle then surely Rias was as well. Irina went back to her apartment for the moment and that was fine for today. "Hello Rias" I said with a smile. The rest of the peerage was sitting down calmly as though they knew what was coming.

"So is this business or pleasure" Rias said hopefully. She was probably still reeling from her embarrassing defeat and needed me to help. I actually didn't have a training partner the last few mornings and it was refreshing really.

"Business" I replied much to her disappointment since she realized why I was here.

"I take it you saw my battle with Sairoarg." Rias said solemnly and the whole group frowned because of their emphatic defeat.

"Yes I did but I'm here to offer my thoughts on the battle instead of simply criticizing you." Issei replied.

"What's there to say Issei? We were crushed." Murayama frowned.

I couldn't deny that but I had to spin this in a positive way, "Yes you did but it's not because you weren't strong enough. You simply had horrific matchups." I replied.

"Really" Rias said skeptically.

"Let's start with Kiba" the blonde knight flinched at his name being called first. "A knight's biggest strength is their speed and you're a classic knight in pretty much every way. Your problem is that you have minimal defense and if that speed is negated you're done for. Going up against someone who uses gravity doomed you from the beginning."

"So what would you have me do next time?" Kiba wondered.

"Focus on creating a strong defense to protect you in case of speed. Jeanne is a knight like you but she uses her sacred gear to defend and her balance breaker is defensive and offensive. Kallen's sacred gear also offers a decent defense and I imagine if she ever had a balance breaker it would increase her defense even more." I said calmly.

"I see" Kiba frowned

"Your turn Koneko." I smiled.

"I know what you're going to say. I need to master my nekomata power." Koneko frowned.

"That's right. I know that you're just getting used to that power and when you master it, you'll be just fine." I replied before turning to the rest of the peerage. "Sairoarg himself is a monster but here's the reality, most high class devils will have peerages that are older and more experienced and that's what you had with Sairoarg. Focus on increasing your own strength and mastering those will help you in the long run" I explained.

"Thank you Issei." Rias said with a smile on her face. Now it was time for the other problem.

"While Sairoarg was simply a case of matchups, the Hero Faction is another story." I continued.

Rias frowned since she heard about the battles over there. "You don't need to tell me Issei. I know that I may not be able to rely on you Irina and Vali with those battles and that means we have to be careful." Rias said sternly.

"Yeah. I'll help you as much as I can but those guys are monsters. They're going to make a move sooner or later and you guys need to up your game big time if you want to stand a chance against them. Especially if you're separated from me"

"We will" Rias said confidently.

"Good. I'm gonna head home from here." I said calmly.

(Scene Skip)

Rias and Sona weren't the only ones who needed to get stronger and I needed to find a way to push the limits of the dragon piece. "Ddraig we need to get stronger ourselves." I said calmly as we made our way closer to my training area.

" **Yes partner but we… should go home right now." Ddraig said out of nowhere.**

"What's going on Ddraig?" I said nervously. Ddraig loved our morning training but I have no clue why he'd turn back.

" **Partner, trust me when I say this. We need to get out of here. NOW!" Ddraig said in a panicked expression.**

"Fine" I said calmly as I started to make my way home.

" **Where are you going Red Dragon Emperor"** a dull female voice said from behind me. What was surprising was that the voice was coming from my training area. Before I knew it, a young woman appeared in front of me out of nowhere. She was a beautiful young woman that was medium height with long black hair that went halfway down her waist with gray eyes and pointed ears. She was wearing a black gothic lolita dress that hid her legs but exposed breasts which were slightly larger than Irina's with her nipples hidden by black tape.

" **What are you doing here Ophis?" Ddraig roared from my now exposed sacred gear.**

"Uhh Ddraig did you say Ophis? As in leader of the Khaos Brigade Ophis? As in the third strongest being in the world Ophis?"

" **That's right and you and I are going to have a little chat Red Dragon?" Ophis said with a smile.** Normally a beautiful girl like this and dressed the way she was would've had me rock hard, but I was terrified at this girl. The raw dregs of power coming from Ophis were massive and I knew that if I didn't tell her what she wanted. I was dead.

"Alright" I replied trying to keep control of my body.

" **Why did you kill her?" Ophis said coldly.**

"Kill who" I said nervously.

" **Why did you kill Jeanne?" Ophis continued catching me off guard.** Naturally it was Jeanne that Ophis was concerned about.

"I didn't" I replied.

" **Don't lie to me" Ophis growled her power growing even higher as she focused her killing intent on me.**

"I'm…not" I stammered. I was really in trouble and it was getting harder to breathe.

" **I was told that you killed her by Cao Cao. Why would he lie to me" Ophis said angrily beginning to increase the pressure on me.**

I could only mentally curse Cao Cao, and try to find a way out of this. "Stop it, Ophis!" a voice called out and the isolated killing intent faded allowing me to breathe. Thank God she showed up, otherwise I'd be in trouble.

" **Jeanne" Ophis said in shock.** There was Jeanne and Kallen and I was lucky to be alive.

 **Next Chapter: (Title TBD)**


	42. Chronicle 41

**Chronicle 41: The Human Condition**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Girls Involved: None**

(Jeanne P.O.V)

I was helpless as I watched Issei on the ground hardly able to move with Ophis staring down on him. NO doubt Ophis used her killing intent to paralyze Issei but isolated it, "Stop it Ophis." I said nervously as I called out to the only person I could truly call friend, well before I met Issei that is.

" **Jeanne" Ophis replied easing the pressure on Issei allowing him to finally move.**

"What the hell's going on?" Kallen growled. I couldn't blame her for being angry.

" **You tell me human. The last time I saw her Jeanne was a human and I can sense that she's a devil now. What did you do to Jeanne" Ophis said angrily.**

"A lot has changed in the last few months Ophis" I said solemnly.

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else since there's clearly a lot to discuss." Issei grunted as he slowly got up.

"Okay" I replied since I was kinda stunned myself. In all the time I've known him, I've never seen Issei so weak and dangerous.

" **I take it you know a place we can safely talk" Ophis said in a nonchalant manor that was very much her usual style.**

"Yeah" Issei replied finally getting to his feet. As Issei led the way I was relieved that I chose to come see Issei this morning because if it was just Kallen, who knows what would've happened.

(Scene Skip)

(Azazel P.O.V)

If you told me when I woke up that I'd be dealing with Issei and three women, I'd tell you that was a given because of my job at the ORC. However this wasn't three ordinary women. The first two were Kallen Kozuki and the former member of the Hero Faction Jeanne. The final woman was the Oroborus Dragon Ophis as a hot sexy teenager. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods Ophis?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

" **I noticed that my friend Jeanne hadn't been in the base recently and I wondered what happened to her. When Cao Cao told me that she was dead and that the Red Dragon Emperor was her killer, I went into a rage." Ophis explained calmly.** This wasn't the empty Ophis that was an old man the last time I saw him/her I don't know what to call Ophis. The point was that Ophis had emotions now.

"Yeah and if Jeanne arrived a few minutes later I'd be dead from her killing intent." Issei chuckled. Clearly he wasn't as bothered by the situation or he was a good actor.

"Since Ophis is the only one who seems to know everything. Why don't we have her explain why she attacked Issei." I said calmly. Ophis may look like a gorgeous teenager but in an instant she could kill everyone here.

" **Fine" Ophis pouted. "As you well know, I lead the Khaos Brigade and one of the branches of the group is the Hero Faction of which Jeanne was a member."**

"Because there weren't many girls in the group I decided to befriend Ophis of all people who looked like a teenage girl. It took me a while but eventually we became friends." Jeanne explained.

"In other words she basically kept coming to see you until you gave in." Issei said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Jeanne pouted.

" **Pretty much" Ophis confirmed causing Jeanne to pout again. "Her personality was annoying but once I got used to it I discovered she was a fun girl to talk to and as you see I became much more emotional."**

"Makes sense. You've always been a loner and I imagine finally discovering even somewhat human emotions was a bit disturbing." I said calmly.

" **Yes and recently I noticed that Jeanne didn't come to see me." Ophis revealed.** A part of me was stunned since Jeanne has been a devil for quite some time now. How did Ophis just notice?

"Uhh yeah… sorry about that. I was acting as a double agent for Issei and Cao Cao realized what was going on. Long story short I ended up fighting Issei here to the death and he killed me." Jeanne said bashfully.

"Dammit Jeanne, Ophis almost killed me because she thought you were dead. Why the hell would you tell her that I actually did kill you?" Issei groaned.

"Hey it worked out didn't it. I'm alive now and if not for Kallen I would be dead and right now you would be too." Jeanne protested.

" **ENOUGH!" a clearly annoyed Ophis yelled out. "Whatever happened between you two is between you two. What I don't get is why Cao Cao told me you were dead!"**

"Easy, because he wanted to kill me." Issei said nonchalantly.

" **I understand that you're the Red Dragon Emperor but based on your power he could probably kill you right now. Sure it would be a difficult battle but he can do it." Ophis said nonchalantly.**

"Ouch" Kallen winced at the cruel assessment. Jeanne chuckled slightly and Issei was certainly annoyed. I had to admit I winced slightly at the comment myself.

"Because he fears my potential." Issei replied calmly.

" **True. You are still human and I imagine even making some of your body dragonic in nature would allow you to unlock Ddraig's power more." Ophis explained.** Ophis was right on the money with that thought. I'm actually surprised Issei didn't consider doing that.

"Well that's good to know but I'm gonna try to find another way." Issei replied.

" **Well I apologize for trying to kill you Red Dragon but I need to go. Clearly Cao Cao and I need to have words and I'm glad Jeanne is alive." Ophis said with a smile on his face.**

"No problem. You're hardly the first person to try and kill me." Issei said dismissively. Issei was pretty quick to forgive but considering Ophis's appearance I can't blame him.

"Bye Ophis" Jeanne smiled walking over to Ophis and the pair shared a quick embrace before Ophis seemed to fade away.

"Well with that settled I have class to deal with." Issei shrugged as he got up. Just as he was about to leave Jeanne spoke up.

"I'm sorry Issei. I had no idea Cao Cao would do something like this." Jeanne said bashfully before Issei moved in a fairly quick speed himself and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's fine since I'm alive and well. Then again you should be the one who's happy because if I died where I was, YOU would be the one in trouble Jeanne and not just with Sasha." Issei replied before leaving via his magic circle. As I looked towards Jeanne to see if she was alright, she was absolutely furious.

"Damn you, Cao Cao that was your plan." Jeanne cursed.

"Care to fill us in." Kallen said nervously.

"The only people who meet him for those early morning training sessions are Kallen and me along with the White Dragon Emperor and his friends. If somebody discovered he was dead, the first person everyone would suspect is me because of my Hero Faction ties." Jeanne revealed.

My eyes widened because she was right. Vali and him were rivals sure but they wouldn't kill each other, "Yes and considering that Issei is loved by 3 high class devils along with a few members of said devil's peerages, you'd be in deep trouble.

"Yep and that's what Cao Cao really wanted. The question is what do we do next?" I asked the two girls.

"Unfortunately for us, class. We're still students and we're late because of this mess" Kallen groaned.

"Yeah and Lady Agares will be pissed when she finds out what happened." Jeanne groaned just as much.

"Have a good one" I said calmly since that was all I could do at this point.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

As I sat on the rooftop eating lunch, I was not in a good mood at all. Ophis's words stuck with me far more then I care to admit and it wasn't because I felt she was lying. It was because she said the cold truth. 'Ddraig what can I do' I said bitterly.

" **Not very much sadly. As powerful as the dragon piece in your body is, I've felt it reaching its limits recently." Ddraig said solemnly.**

'I thought so' I replied. There were only a few options. Make myself a dragon. Make myself a devil, or find a way to increase the power of the dragon piece. As I mentally thought through those conditions I felt somebody walk through my barrier, well actually they simply appeared inside. Opening my eyes I found myself face to face with Seekvaira Agares once again. She did look good in Nochizuri's uniform but I wasn't in the mood.

"Hello Issei. I was hoping we could talk." Seekvaira replied.

"Hello Lady Agares" I said calmly shocking her that I used her actual name.

"You definitely aren't okay if you're using my real name" Seekvaira chuckled though I could tell she was nervous about something.

"I'm just fine but this is a business meeting. Sasha is a pet name after all." I replied trying to get her away from the discussion she obviously wanted to have.

Seekvaira deadpanned slightly but focused on the matter at hand, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I had no idea that Jeanne had managed to befriend Ophis." Seekvaira said bashfully.

"If it makes you feel better that never came up with me either. Well Jeanne tends to be forgetful in the heat of battle." I said bashfully since most of my encounters with Jeanne were during training

"Or when that penis of yours is slamming into her." Seekvaira added cheekily.

"That to" I groaned. "Anyway it's not your fault or anybody else's. All that matters is I'm fine and that everything worked itself out." I smiled.

"Are you sure that you're fine." Seekvaira asked nervously.

"Yes I am Seekvaira." I confirmed.

"Issei" Seekvaira said angrily.

"I promise you that I'm fine." I replied in annoyance.

"You're NOT fine Issei Hyoudou. If Jeanne had arrived a few minutes later you'd be dead and if it was Kallen alone the two of you would be dead." Seekvaira yelled.

"Thanks for reminding me Seekvaira" I growled in annoyance.

"Stop with the Seekvaira Issei. Call me Sasha like you always do. Kiss me like you always do. Hell fuck me like you always do. Let me know that the Issei Hyoudou that Sona Rias and I fell for is still there." Seekvaira replied there were tears in her eyes in a way that I never saw before.

"Geez that's enough" I groaned as I got up and wrapped my arms around her. Obviously I wasn't fine. It was the first time since I joined the devil world that I felt powerless. It was going to obviously do something for me under the circumstances.

"Issei" Seekvaira said tearfully.

"While I can't fuck you like usual because you and I both have class to deal with. I promise we'll talk later okay Sasha." I replied with a smile using her nickname.

"Okay" Seekvaira replied with a smile. Clearly that was enough to calm her down. After wiping her tears away, Seekvaira returned to Angel Academy leaving me alone once again.

" **Partner you are aware that Irina was listening in on your conversation?" Ddraig warned.**

"Yep. There's nothing I can do for now but wait." I groaned. If Irina found out about what happened she would not be happy. Luckily for me Irina didn't have a chance discuss what she heard on the rooftop and when school ended, I quickly made my way over to my locker and left Kuoh. There was only one person who could help me at this point and I had to hope the girls didn't find out what was going on.

(Scene Skip)

I once again found myself in front of Ajuka's office and I hoped that he would have time, **"Are you sure about this partner." Ddraig asked nervously.**

"What else can I do? Communicating with the old hosts won't really help and the piece is all I have." I groaned as I made my way into the office. A quick walk to the desk revealed the same person from before waiting.

"I'm sorry Red Dragon Emperor but you don't have an appointment today." Ajuka's secretary said with a grunt.

"Yes I know but I'm hoping to speak with Ajuka if he has some time." I said bashfully.

"I'll let him know and see what we can do" the secretary replied and I was forced to wait. This was going to be interesting.

(Irina P.O.V)

As I walked towards the ORC I was not in a good mood. I was planning to go see Issei for lunch and who do I find visiting him but Seekvaira Agares. I was pissed but I was also curious why she was there. Hearing her talk about something happening with Issei and him nearly being dead shocked me but Issei dismissed it as always. "Irina, are you sure you're okay?" Xenovia asked me as we walked together.

"I'm fine Xenovia" I replied angrily. Whatever was going on, there was only one person I know of who would have the answers.

(Scene Skip)

The person who would know what was bothering Issei was Azazel and naturally I went to him while Rias and her peerage were training, "Hey Azazel, something happened to Issei recently, would you happen to know what it was?" I asked nervously.

"Yes I do but I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you about it." Azazel replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said angrily.

"I mean that everybody has their issues and sometimes it's necessary to work them out alone. Given what's happened amongst you guys, you should know that better than that." Azazel reminded me causing me to flinch. Our group was constantly filled with issues and Issei helped a lot.

"Okay but I'm worried" I replied. Something was bothering Issei and the fact that he couldn't tell me bothers me.

"I know, but trust Issei to deal with it as he has to." Azazel said sagely.

"Got it" I smiled as I resumed watching. Whatever he was doing, I was going to help him in any way that I could.

(Issei P.O.V)

It took an hour for Ajuka to come down and he was pleasantly surprised to see me and he led me to his office where he sat down in his chair while I stood up. "I must confess I didn't expect to see you so soon Issei." Ajuka smiled. Clearly he knew that I was here because the dragon piece had reached its limit and I needed a way to get stronger.

I frowned a bit since it meant what I suspected long ago, "So I was right and that you limited the dragon piece on purpose in order to force me to become a devil." I frowned. I always believed that they gave me the dragon piece to make me want to become a devil.

Ajuka chuckled a bit before replying to my scathing accusation, "I can see why you might think that considering Sirzech's track record, but you'd be wrong in this case. The human body can only hold a certain amount of power before you reach the limits of the flesh. Since you wanted to remain a human tried the best I could to maximize a limit that I thought would be good enough without changing your body. You should be proud of your progress Issei, you're strength is enough to put you on the lower part of High Class Devils and yet you're still a human. Unfortunately, I can't adjust the piece anymore or your body would suffer like it did before you got the piece." Ajuka revealed solemnly.

I frowned since that meant something else that I was dreading, "And you're saying that the only way I can increase the limits of the dragon piece is to give part of my humanity up to Ddraig and become closer to a dragon."

"Or overlap it with an evil piece and become a devil yes." Ajuka finished.

"If I offered my entire body to Ddraig and become a dragon how much power could I gain?" I asked calmly. There would be no point in doing only an arm or two because I'd reach my limit fairly quickly.

I could see the wheels of Ajuka's mind turning but his answer ultimately disappointed me, "I honestly can't answer that. How the dragon piece will interact with your new draconic body is something I simply do not know." Ajuka frowned.

"Thank you for being honest." I replied. The fact that he didn't have the answers was a scary prospect but I'd worry about that otherwise.

"I'm disappointed that you'd expect otherwise. While I am a Maou and I must obviously think about what's best for devil-kind first, I'm also a scientist and we hate bad information." Ajuka replied with a smile.

"Thanks" I replied. I had a lot of thinking to do and no doubt questions to answer.

(Scene Skip)

When I arrived back at my house I was very much aware of what was going to happen. Opening the door, I made my way to the living room to find Irina waiting for me in some casual clothes. "How was your day Issei?" Irina asked in a sickly sweet manor that hid her inner annoyance.

"Let's go Irina." I replied walking up the stairs towards my bedroom well aware of what was going to happen. I wasn't in the mood for games.

"Okay" Irina replied in the same manner as before. This was definitely going to be a headache. Making the quick trek to the room the pair walked inside with Irina going first. Irina quickly went for my chair and sat down as I shut the door and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I went to see Ajuka Beelzebub today." I said calmly knowing that Irina was curious where I was after class.

Irina's eyes widened for a moment since she clearly expected something else. It took Irina a moment of contemplation before she realized that there was only one reason for me to do that, "The Dragon piece has reached its limit hasn't it?" Irina frowned.

"Yep. I've noticed it ever since I returned from Kyoto. My body won't get any stronger unless I either offer a part of me to Ddraig or becoming a devil." Issei frowned

Irina was once again silent for a few moments before speaking up, "So Issei which are you going to do?" Irina asked.

"Honestly I don't know. Becoming a dragon seems like the right choice but a part of me doesn't want to because I'm afraid dragon instincts would change who I am?" I said bashfully. Becoming a devil wasn't an option for other reasons and not just our deal.

" **Partner I hate to interrupt, but you might as well become a dragon." Ddraig said out loud.**

"What do you mean by that Ddraig?" I asked calmly.

" **You wake up every day early in the morning to train. You fornicate with so many women that it's hard to remember them all. You have a passion for battle and getting stronger and you envy strength. The only thing you don't have is wings." Ddraig revealed.**

Hearing it come from Ddraig was a bit freaky but he was right, "Alright" I replied.

" **I hope I helped" Ddraig smiled.**

Irina could tell that her work was done, "Well if that's all I'm gonna head back to my apartment. You look like you need some time to think." Irina smiled as she got up and kissed me on the cheek before leaving.

"Sure" I replied with a smile as I got on the bed in order to meditate. Becoming a dragon would seem to be the right decision but I wanted to discuss it with one more person.

 **(Mindscape)**

Going into my mindscape was something I rarely if ever did. The past hosts of Ddraig were mostly depressing people but there were two hosts that stood out among the group. The first was Elsha a blonde women with green eyes who would be in her high 20s by human standards. She usually wore a purple dress that really emphasized her incredible breasts but she was the strongest female host. The other was Belzard a tan skinned guy with short blue hair and a scar on his face. Arriving in the clearing I was met with a sight that was enough to give me a nosebleed. **"For you to come see us must mean something is up Issei" Elsha said with a teasing smile.**

"E-E-E-Elsha why are you wearing that" I gasped. Elsha wasn't in her traditional purple dress but instead she was in a version of Kallen's battle suit but purple.

" **That girl Kallen looked fierce in hers so I wanted to give it a try. I take it that it works." Elsha teased as she did a twirl.**

"Oh yeah" I replied trying to hold back my drool.

" **Granted, I imagine you didn't come for training. You came for advice didn't you" Elsha said with a smile.**

With one set of words, my excitement was gone, "Yeah. So what should I do?" I replied putting all my perverted thoughts to the side.

" **Seeing as how you don't want to become a devil because you don't like their politics, your only option is to give part of your body to Ddraig." Elsha said calmly.**

"Is it really that simple?" I frowned. I was expecting some sage advice or something but this was a bit unexpected.

" **You've always been a logical thinker and in truth you've already come up with the answer. You just came to me because you don't know how it will change everything with your girls."**

I couldn't help but chuckle since Elsha was right, "So how will it change things?"

" **It won't at all. There are far too many women in your life for Irina to even remotely claim that she's your girlfriend at this point. Head of the harem, yes; Girlfriend, no and Rias doesn't have the pieces to turn you without multiple mutations pieces being involved. As for becoming a dragon, Ddraig was right with his earlier analysis"**

Elsha was surprisingly blunt, "Not that I mind the free advice but why so blunt today."

" **Because you've never done well with sage types Issei. You're too honest for your own good and telling you the honest way is the best way." Elsha smiled.**

"Alright. The decision has been made." I smiled as I opened my eyes.

(Real world)

" **So Partner what are you going to change? We'll do it over night so your body can sort of stabilize" Ddraig wondered.**

Before I told Ddraig I realized that I'd have to reinforce the room with a powerful barrier since the power boost should be impossible. "I'm going to change…" I whispered as I cast the barrier.

" **Are you sure partner?" Ddraig asked worriedly.** I was making a big change and this was permanent so I had to be certain.

"Yes" I confirmed.

" **Alright and I hope that barrier is strong enough." Ddraig said nervously.**

"Me too" I chuckled as I closed my eyes in order to allow Ddraig to make the changes he needed to.

(Scene Skip)

(Irina P.O.V)

While I was worried about Issei, I had to deal with class and sitting in homeroom was not a comforting feeling. Issei was clearly worried about everything going on and I understood how nervous he was. His power was great but Issei needed to be stronger. I was brought from my thoughts when Murayama walked towards me, "What's up Murayama?" I asked calmly.

"I got a text from Jeanne this morning and he didn't show up for his morning training." Murayama revealed causing me to widen my eyes. Issei never missed training…well he never missed a chance to sleep with Jeanne and Kallen. A part of me was surprised that Jeanne and Murayama were talking but that was another matter

"I don't know." I replied. Serafall walking in to start class ended that conversation and while Issei didn't show up, he would come in sooner or later. I hope.

(Scene Skip)

Lunch break arrived and Issei was still nowhere to be found. I asked Serafall but she told me that Issei called and said he wasn't feeling well and that he'd be back tomorrow. As the host of the Red Dragon that was impossible and it meant that he was up to something. What it was I don't know but I was definitely going to find out as soon as possible.

(Underworld)

(Issei P.O.V)

Waking up this morning I felt stronger than ever. The change that Ddraig made definitely worked but I needed to see just how powerful I was. My first call was to Serafall, who I knew was up, and telling her that I wasn't feeling well. My second call was to Sairoarg Bael's home and to see if we can meet up for a simple spar. It took him a few hours to call back and that was fine since I wasn't planning on going to class. That's why I was currently walking with Sairoarg in his territory. "Sorry about the impromptu call but I needed somebody to test my new strength against." I said calmly.

"Why not ask Lord White, not that I'm complaining." Sairoarg wondered. I chuckled a bit mentally at the Lord White thing but Vali knew what had to be done.

"Because Vali is the King of overkill. My new power is massive and I just wanted a simple test." I replied.

' **More like the girls would find out and you don't want them to know yet' Ddraig chuckled.**

'Hey I was going to tell them later.' I protested.

"Before we begin I'm curious if you want me to use my full power." Sairoarg wondered as they arrived at a large colosseum.

"What do you mean by that" I replied curiously. If this guy could get even stronger I definitely wanted to see it.

"I didn't use it in my matchup with Rias, but my pawn is actually a sacred gear taken human form. Regulus Nemea. If I fuse with him I get a whole lot stronger." Sairoarg revealed.

My new self was definitely encouraged by the idea but enough time had passed that the initial instinct was gone, "Not yet. We don't want too much chaos." I replied.

"Alright" Sairoarg smiled as we went into the battlefield. It was like a colosseum and that suited me nicely.

"So Sairoarg when do you want to begin?" I asked calmly. It was only fair that I give him the first move.

Sairoarg flexed his muscles and focused his energy before charging me with a straight right hook. "Try blocking this Issei" Sairoarg roared.

"I'll do my best" I replied as I focused my energy, not all of it but enough to block the attack with my own right hook. When our fists connected, the resulting magical energy burst messed up part of the colosseum. That was with a single punch colliding and using very little raw power. I can only imagine what kind of scary power both of us could unleash at full strength.

"That's incredible" Sairoarg grunted pulling away. I noticed that his arm was twitching rather fiercely.

"You're telling me. Is your arm okay" I asked nervously hoping I didn't really mess up.

"Yes it is. I just haven't felt a punch that strong in some time." Sairoarg admitted.

"I guess I'm a lot more powerful than I thought." I replied before I sensed a few people running towards us. I guess his peerage sensed what was going on.

"Master Sairoarg, are you okay?" A young man asked. He had tan skin and orange hair but his aura reminded me of Ddraig's.

"Yes Regulus I'm fine. We were just having a little spar." Sairoarg replied. That explained the aura I felt. I imagine Rias would've been stunned if that little kid revealed his true power during their battle. Hell I would too.

"Little spar my ass. We could feel the shockwaves from the house and you messed up this arena" Coriana retorted.

I was a bit shocked that only the shockwaves did that much but considering how powerful Sairoarg was, I shouldn't have been that surprised. "It was just a simple spar Coriana. We actually barely got started when you guys came over." Sairoarg revealed.

"I understand Master Sairoarg" Coriana replied though clearly she was nervous. I couldn't blame her honestly. If one punch could do that much damage, there was no telling what would happen when we go full power.

"See you later Sairoarg" I replied calmly before teleporting home. I should be able to make it to class after lunch is over. Honestly I skipped school because this morning was gym class and I would've been too tempted to show off my new strength. That and my new body would cause a bunch of headaches among the guys I know.

(Scene Skip)

I arrived just in time for science class with Azazel and I calmly walked into class fully expecting chaos. "Mr. Hyoudou you're rather late." Azazel said with a nonchalant smile.

"Sorry I had a doctor's appointment." I smiled nonchalantly.

"I'm assuming you have a note." Azazel said with an eye open.

"Yes I do" I replied before handing him a fabricated note. It said 'I changed part of my body into a dragon and wanted to test out my new power.'

Azazel quickly looked over the note and smiled, "Very well sit down."

"Alright" I said calmly before joining my group for experiments. I could tell that Irina was nervous and that the others were curious but I ignored their glances for now.

"Issei what the hell happened to you." Irina whispered.

"I'll explain it later. Right now we have class." I replied calmly.

"Why not now" Irina replied getting angrier and angrier. The class was starting to notice and I simply did the first thing that came to mind; kissing her on the lips.

"Because we have work to do Irina" I replied after pulling away.

"Okay" Irina replied with a blush not expecting the PDA from me.

(Scene Skip)

(Irina P.O.V)

As I walked to the ORC with Xenovia Asia and Issei I couldn't help but be nervous. "So Issei what really happened. You didn't have a doctor's appointment this morning." I said angrily.

"All will be revealed in due time Irina." Issei smiled patting me on the head. He was definitely hiding something.

Before we could even get to the building we saw Sona waiting for us outside. "Care to explain why you were so late Issei Hyoudou." Sona said angrily.

"Are you sure you want to know Sona." Issei replied with a cagey smile that unnerved me.

"Stop playing games Issei Hyoudou. Seekvaira told me about what happened with Ophis a few days ago and I have it on good authority that you went to see Sairoarg Bael this morning." Sona revealed causing me to gasp.

"Wait what!"

Issei could only smile before kissing Sona on the cheek, "You really are getting rather nosy Sona but if you want to know what happened go get your sister and tell her to prepare a portal to an empty rating game area." I smiled. The demonstration with Sairoarg made it obvious that I needed to find a place where stuff wouldn't get damaged.

"What are you playing at Issei Hyoudou" Sona wondered and I agreed with her.

"Hey I'm giving you a chance to find out what happened but if you don't want to then that's fine." Issei replied. This was getting more troublesome by the second.

"Okay" Sona groaned as she gave in. As Sona went to grab her sister, Issei smiled and I got scared.

(Scene Skip)

Just as Issei wanted, Serafall arranged for them to create a small pocket dimension that was just like Kuoh's Academy. While we were waiting, we were joined by Rias's peerage along with Vali Bikou Katase Sona Momo and Tsubasa. "You have what you wanted Issei so spill." Sona groaned.

Issei smiled before looking at us nonchalantly, "A few days ago I was attacked by Ophis before one of my training exercises." Issei revealed causing almost all of us to pale who didn't know the story.

"How are you alive?" Vali gasped.

"Apparently Ophis was good friends with Jeanne and she found out that I killed her. Luckily for me Ophis only used minor killer intent so I was able to hold on until Jeanne arrived to solve the problem." Issei explained causing me to pale. After all Issei had EVERY intention of killing Jeanne and would have done so if not for Kallen's plan.

"Lucky for you huh" Vali chuckled.

"Yep but that's only a minor blip. Realizing that I needed to get stronger, I went to Ajuka Beelzebub because my dragon piece was reaching its limit's power wise."

"That makes sense. Even Ajuka can only do so much" Azazel explained for the rest of us.

"I don't get it. How can your piece have reached its limit?" Sona wondered. She knew of the dragon piece but not completely how it worked.

"The dragon piece was supposed to allow Issei to channel his massive power but because he wanted to keep his body human there had to be a natural limiter on it." Serafall explained. Makes sense that she knew about it since they couldn't do something like that without all the Maou approving.

"Exactly, I reached that limit around Kyoto's trip and unfortunately Ajuka couldn't do a thing to increase it.

"So in other words you did something to yourself in order to get stronger. Obviously being a devil was out so you gave part of your body to Ddraig" Vali concluded.

"Wait what" Murayama gasped and I was equally as shocked.

"His sacred gear has the ability to boost his body but in order to do that Ddraig has to allow some of his aura to flow through his body. Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if SOME of his perversion came from having Ddraig's hormones in his body through puberty even in an inactive state." Vali revealed.

"So in other words, Issei is a pervert because of Ddraig" Sona concluded causing most of us to chuckle.

" **My partner was a pervert long before I did anything with his body." Ddraig protested.**

"This is fun and all but get to the point" Serafall said sternly managing to keep herself calm this entire time.

"Ahh right" Vali said bashfully. "The point is that if Issei wanted to, he could offer part of his body to Ddraig and that would increase the limit. Considering that you went through all this trouble, I'd wager I know exactly what you did." Vali smiled. Now was the moment of truth.

"You guessed right Vali." Issei smiled as I felt the pressure in the room slowly rise.

"Oh my" Rias gasped and for good reason.

"I gave Ddraig my heart and made myself a demi-dragon. This is the result" Issei smiled viciously as his power skyrocketed. The last thing I remembered before fainting was seeing the incredible aura around Issei's body and knowing that my childhood friend wasn't going anywhere.

 **Next Chapter: Promotions**


	43. Chronicle 42

**Chronicle 42: Promotion**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Girls Involved: Kallen Jeanne Xenovia Akeno Murayama**

(Murayama P.O.V)

"Glad you're finally awake Murayama." Issei smiled as I tried to gather myself. The last thing I remember was Issei's new power being revealed and I completely fainted. Man this was embarrassing. Looking around, I realized that I was in Rias's spare bed in the ORC.

"Thanks I guess" I groaned as I tried to get up.

"Don't worry about the fact that you fainted after I unleashed my strength. The only people who didn't faint were Vali's peerage, Rias, Akeno and Sona though they were definitely struggling in the end." Issei said calmly.

"Okay" I replied with a weak smile as I slowly got up and walked with Issei back to the clubroom. When I saw everyone else I was a bit embarrassed to learn that I was the last one to wake up but I had to stay focused.

"Now that Murayama's back we can finally get started on our meeting." Rias smiled.

"Sorry about that Lady Rias." I said bashfully.

"It's not your fault Murayama. Blame the guy next to you for having such insane power." Irina teased taking a jab at Issei and giving everyone a good laugh.

"Yeah yeah I know but my insane power has saved your shapely ass on a few occasions Irina." Issei retorted causing Irina to blush and everyone to chuckle at her expense including me.

Rias coughed a bit so everyone would focus on her and we all did, "Well I wanted to let you guys know that I have a special announcement for Akeno Murayama Kiba and Xenovia." Rias revealed causing my eyes to widen.

"What happened?" I wondered.

"I'm here to announce, that you've been selected to take the Mid-Class Devil Promotion Exams." Rias said proudly causing me to gasp in shock.

"No way, what did I do to deserve that." I wondered. We were smoked by Sairoarg and we haven't done much otherwise at least as far as I was concerned. How in the world did I earn a promotion?

"You've performed admirably in your tasks and you've shown significant growth since your journey began. You should be proud Murayama." Rias revealed. A part of me smiled but a part of me didn't believe we earned it.

"Congratulations Murayama" Issei smiled before walking over and kissing me on the cheek causing me to blush slightly.

"Ufufufu do I get a kiss too." Akeno said happily.

"Me too?" Xenovia added.

"Sure" Issei smiled before kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Please don't kiss me" Kiba joked.

"In Alana's dream" Issei retorted causing the group to chuckle at his expense. The reminder of his boys love book with Kiba drove him nuts and it was one of the few ways to break his normally stoic personality.

"If that's all, I guess it's time to get started." Rias smiled happily and I agreed with her. Hopefully I would make Rias proud in these Mid-Class exams

(Jeanne P.O.V)

"Yeah… okay… got it… thanks Murayama… see ya." I said calmly as I spoke with my former kendo rival and current friend Murayama. I was stuck in my dorm after practice and I had a little bit of time before dinner so I called Murayama to see how she was doing. Turns out that Issei became a dragon and Murayama was selected for the Mid-Class promotion exams.

"So what happened, Jeanne?" Kallen asked calmly.

"Issei basically became a demi-dragon by giving his heart to his sacred gear. So he's going to be stupidly strong." I groaned I wasn't going to bring up the exams.

"I see. I guess that means our training is going to be really intense again." Kallen smiled bitterly causing me to pale.

"Oh crap you're right" I frowned. Issei's power up means that training with him won't be as simple. From what Murayama told me, Issei made everyone besides the two heiresses and Rias's queen fainted. That means he's stupid strong. Luckily for me, somebody knocked on the door which meant we had to change the subject. Kallen went over to grab it and Lady Agares walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt your relaxation girls, but I have something to tell Kallen." Lady Agares revealed causing me to frown since I had a good idea of what she was here for.

"What's going on Lady Agares?" Kallen wondered.

"You were selected to take the Mid-Class Devil Promotion Exam Kallen. Congratulations" Seekvaira smiled.

"Really" Kallen said happily not expecting to be selected at all.

"Uh huh. You and Nana were the only ones from our group to be selected." Lady Agares revealed. Nana was one of Lady Agares's rooks. She was a large brown golem with a single eye that Lady Agares found during a ruin hunt mission. She has a battle mode where she turns into a slimmer robot with long green hair and a visor over her eyes and very interesting armor that shows of her impressive body.

"What about me" I wondered.

"You weren't selected this time Jeanne. You simply haven't been a devil long enough." Seekvaira added hoping that would make me feel better.

"I understand" I pouted since it didn't.

"Well at least Issei will be able to help us train." Kallen said hoping to make me feel better.

"Yeah" I replied bitterly since it didn't help at all.

"Well I'll talk to you guys later." Seekvaira smiled before leaving.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

Morning training had long become a staple of Issei Hyoudou's life and even with his new power that wouldn't change. What would change, at least on this day, were the people participating in it. "Come on Issei why can't I join you." Murayama grumbled as she met with Issei near the forest where they used to train every morning before Irina took over the job of helping her.

"Because this is the time for Jeanne and Kallen and you're supposed to be training with Irina." Issei reminded her. Murayama could easily spend time with him during lunch or when he visited the ORC, not to mention they were classmates. Meanwhile Jeanne and Kallen had Angel Academy and thus they could only use this short window of time to see him.

"Yeah but don't you need a real test of your new power." Murayama smiled as they arrived at the clearing with Issei making his way to one of the trees and relax.

"Whatever" Issei rolled his eyes. Murayama wasn't going away and he accepted that.

Murayama smiled as she walked up to Issei and wrapped her arms around his body, "Since we have a little time why don't we have some fun." Murayama smiled as she went up to kiss Issei just to jump out of the way of a blade appearing from the ground.

"What do you think you're doing Murayama!?" an angry Jeanne growled as she appeared in the clearing as well with Kallen next to her with both girls in their Angel Academy uniforms for the moment.

"I should ask you the same thing Jeanne. What would you have done if you hit me by accident" Issei groaned as he appeared behind Jeanne and bonked her on the head.

"Sorry Issei, I guess I got a little mad at Murayama." Jeanne winced from the attack.

"Clearly" Issei deadpanned from the edge of the barrier he employed for their morning training having moved there in an instant.

"Now that we're done messing around, it's time to begin the training." Kallen said calmly. She would admit to being slightly shaken by his speed but not completely.

"Agreed and since Jeanne is clearly annoyed with Murayama for joining, you two can spar while I spar with Kallen. Winner gets to enjoy morning sex with me." Issei smiled.

"What about me" Kallen wondered since she appeared to be left out.

"Well naturally you and I will have sex after our spar also and I'll take it pretty easy on you since my full power would be overkill." Issei smiled causing Murayama to wince from the sidelines.

"Okay" Kallen said happily. The girls loved Issei's morning training and the fact he was more eager to have sex compared to before and seeing what Issei could do.

(Scene Skip)

Much to Issei's amusement, Jeanne was the winner of the spar and Jeanne was particularly vicious this morning and Issei couldn't help but wonder why. "You were particularly vicious this morning Jeanne what's going on. Issei smirked as he relaxed for a bit after finishing his spar with Kallen. Murayama just left so it was him Kallen and Jeanne yet again.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Jeanne pouted.

A smiling Kallen already had her hands on the tree and her clothes off ready for Issei, "Less talking more fucking" Kallen shouted her pussy already wet due to Issei sneaking gropes and fondles during their spar.

 **MINI LEMON ALERT**

"Alright" Issei smiled nonchalantly as he made his way over to Kallen and after dropping his pants slammed into Kallen's pussy with no hesitation.

"Oh yeah!" Kallen said happily with Issei filling her up yet again. As he continued to move, Issei watched Jeanne strip and he was thrilled to have her wonderful body in front of him yet again. While the mess with Ophis was a pain, it was easy to forgive Jeanne because she was very eager for sex.

"Come over here Jeanne." Issei smiled beckoning the blonde towards him.

"Okay" Jeanne smiled glad that she could focus on her relationship with Issei, instead of her failures as a devil. Pressing her body against Issei's right side Jeanne captured Issei's lips in a kiss.

"Hey hey focus on me" Kallen pouted not pleased that her moment was being interrupted.

'Sorry Kallen" Issei smiled grabbing Kallen's left breast with one hand and snaking the other around Jeanne's rear eliciting a moan from both girls.

"Issei stop." Jeanne pouted wanting to enjoy the kiss a little longer.

"Fine, but you WILL tell me what's wrong afterwards okay?" Issei insisted before resuming his makeout session with Jeanne while making sure to keep moving inside Kallen. He was used to this type of thing so it wasn't a big deal for him.

"Jeanne's just pissed because me and another member of my peerage named Nana were selected for the Mid-Class Devil Promotion Exams." Kallen chuckled completely reveling in the pleasure Issei gave her. The daily fights and subsequent sex had helped Kallen improve at a much faster rate than she did before and there was no doubt that she wouldn't have been selected for promotion otherwise. She was actually shocked she hasn't hit Balance breaker yet but she was close.

"Why'd you say that Kal-LEN" Jeanne yelped as she tried to complain to her teammate just for Issei to stick a finger inside her pussy.

"Relax Jeanne, all things in good time." Issei smirked as his fingers probed Jeanne's wet snatch

"I know…but... it sucks." Jeanne pouted in between issei's teasing.

Issei understood her annoyance slightly but only slightly, "You've been a devil for only a little bit of time and I imagine your status with the Hero Faction is still a sore spot." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Yeah I guess." Jeanne pouted because her old life was interfering in her new one. A smiling Issei kissed her on the lips noticing her clear issues.

"Now let go so I can focus on Kallen." Issei smiled deciding to properly enjoy the red head.

"What about me." Jeanne frowned before she sensed a second Issei appeared behind her.

"You get me" the clone smiled lining up with her entrance.

"Alright" Jeanne shrugged since it was better than nothing. Before long the two girls were each screaming issei's name and he could only smile like a loon.

 **MINI LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

Lunchtime arrived and a smiling Issei once again found himself relaxing on the rooftop. If he was a betting man, Murayama would be making her way towards the rooftop to get the time with him that she lost this morning but he was pleasantly surprised when the door opened and Akeno came through. "Ufufufu you look disappointed." Akeno teased walking through.

"Never" Issei smiled as he wrapped his arms around Akeno and they started making out on the rooftop. After a few minutes Akeno pulled away and gave a sultry smile to Issei.

"I guess it's time for my real reward since that kiss wasn't enough." Akeno smiled before beginning to strip and issei's real lunch could begin.

(Scene Skip)

After a visit to the manga club for his usual fun, Issei decided to walk home alone instead of waiting for Irina and Xenovia. There was no doubt in his mind that Xenovia would come visit him tonight in order to get her 'real reward' for being selected for promotion and he wanted to get some extra rest since Xenovia was amusingly aggressive in bed. As he made his way across the bridge that led to his house, he paused because something seemed off. "Hey Ddraig do you sense that" Issei said nervously. He couldn't sense the person but he had the feeling that he was being followed and that a barrier had appeared around the bridge.

" **Yes I do partner. Somebody is following us" Ddraig growled in annoyance.**

Issei frowned since the barrier proved that this person was skilled and that meant this could get troublesome. "You can come out now." Issei shouted knowing that the person who created the barrier would appear if they were caught.

"Not bad. I've heard that you were skilled and clearly they weren't lying." A female voice said haughtily.

"Thanks for the compliment but I'd very much like to see who I'm fighting." Issei replied sarcastically. He knew that whoever this was wouldn't do show themselves so easily.

"I didn't come here to fight really. I just wanted to see what the infamous Red Dragon Emperor was all about." The voice said again.

Issei smiled since the girl screwed up. "I'm guessing you're Jeanne's replacement in the Hero Faction." Issei said out of nowhere.

"That's right but I'm a lot stronger than that traitor." The voice growled.

Issei could appreciate the girl's confidence but she was in over her head, "I'm not so sure since Jeanne would've shown herself directly. The fact you're hiding behind this illusion means you're scared to face me head on." Issei taunted.

"Then how about a deal. I'll show you who I am and in exchange we have a simple spar. First blood wins." The person replied.

"Very well." Issei smiled. Thanks to the barrier nobody would interfere and this person was clearly no match for him. All of the sudden a figure shimmered into existence and admittedly Issei was slightly turned on by the girl's appearance. She was a petite girl around his age with tan skin and short black hair in a bob with two braids wrapped in cloth leading to white rings. She was wearing a black haori with a white t-shirt underneath and a long sleeved skirt that covered her legs and a pair of sandals with white socks underneath. Issei couldn't help but notice the arm guards on her body and that she wasn't very busty.

"My name is Soi Fon of the Hero Faction and I'm a descendant of the legendary warrior Mulan." The now named woman revealed.

Issei found it amusing since she was dressed very much like a kunoichi. "So you're a descendant of Mulan but you're clearly a kunoichi. How does that work." Issei chuckled.

Soi Fon frowned at Issei's amusement but decided to reveal the truth "Around 200 years ago my family decided that our talents were being wasted in China and moved to Japan. We felt that becoming Kunoichi would suit us better but we still remember Lady Mulan with pride. But enough about that, you promised me a spar." Soi Fon scoffed.

"As you wish" Issei smiled as he sent his books to a pocket dimension so they wouldn't get in the way before taking a battle stance of his own.

"Not using your sacred gear. That's a mistake." Soi Fon scoffed before vanishing in a show of speed.

"Not bad" Issei smiled blocking Soi Fon's roundhouse kick at his right side. "But not nearly good enough.

"Take this" Soi Fon scowled before quickly adjusting her body so she could kick at his knees but Issei easily dodged it by jumping back.

"Too easy." Issei replied with a smile.

"Why you!" Soi Fon growled as she focused her aura. All of the sudden a small gauntlet appeared on her left hand and it reminded him of a bee stinger.

"Interesting Sacred Gear." Issei mused since that's all it could be.

"Its name is Suzumebachi. It's a shame we agreed on first blood because if it hits you twice in the same spot, you're dead." Soi Fon snarled.

"Well it's a good thing you won't even be able to hit me once." Issei smiled as he focused his power a little more. It was time to finish her off and call it a day.

You Bas-" Soi Fon started to say but was interrupted by a powerful right hook to the stomach from Issei that caused her to cough up blood.

"I believe that's first blood." Issei smiled as Soi Fon collapsed in a heap. With Soi Fon down, Issei was about to head home but he was interrupted.

"Where are you going" Soi Fon groaned in pain. That one punch cracked one of her ribs and she could tell he held back.

"Home, this was a fun little spar but as promised it was over after first blood. You should probably get your stomach checked out." Issei smiled as he walked through the barrier and left Soi Fon on the bridge. Soi Fon was by no means weak but she was no match for him. With her sacred gear and speed she was a troublesome matchup for Murayama and Xenovia because they were close combat types. Granted Kiba could easily beat her because his speed was on another level compared to the other two girls and he could attack from long range. Irina would be an interesting matchup but once she realized what her gear could do she would counter her.

" **I'm surprised you're leaving her like that." Ddraig wondered.**

"She was an amusing opponent and arresting her now would be boring." Issei shrugged.

" **You're probably going to regret this later." Ddraig warned him.**

"We'll see" Issei smiled as he made his way home. Luckily for him, nobody would notice what happened and he could hide the truth until later.

(Scene Skip)

'Is she serious' Issei groaned as he arrived at the fountain where his date with Raynare ended. His morning started with him waking up to Xenovia's pussy in his face because of her horrible sleep position and he had to carefully wriggle free without being tempted for a morning quickie since he had morning training to deal with. He only got a few blocks from his house before he sensed a familiar but unwanted presence nearby. Considering they were in a residential area he couldn't do anything so he took a detour "Come on out Soi Fon." Issei groaned figuring now was as good a time as any.

"And here I thought you wouldn't be as guarded in the morning." Soi Fon smirked as she appeared in front of him sporting the same outfit as before.

"And here I thought you would have gotten the hint when I cracked your ribs with that punch." Issei smirked.

"That was a lucky punch." Soi Fon scoffed. She was caught off guard and that was it.

"Is that so" Issei said with a cold stare in his eyes. Her arrogance was a bit annoying to say the least.

"Yes and if we fight again you will lose." Soi Fon said confidently before casting her barrier.

'Ddraig' Issei whispered mentally.

" **Yes partner."**

'I think it's time to send a message to the Hero Faction.' Issei replied mentally.

"Are you scared Red Dragon Emperor." Soi Fon cluelessly taunted.

"No, but you should be." Issei said coldly before his eyes glowed dark red.

"What the" Soi Fon said nervously.

"Thank you for the barrier Soi Fon. If I flared the amount of power I'm about to use on you, I'd alert most of the supernatural people in the town." Issei smiled as his power began to rise. Soi Fon was about to learn a painful lesson and Issei was glad to be the teacher.

(Jeanne P.O.V)

Kallen and I were waiting by the clearing where Issei met us for the morning training and I was shocked that Issei was thirty minutes late, "Something's wrong Jeanne." Kallen said nervously out of the blue.

"Yeah Issei's late" I replied calmly. He could've spent some extra time with the girl he slept with the night before, which he did once in a while. The problem was that he was thirty minutes late and Issei was NEVER this late.

"Yeah and I know why. There's a barrier nearby but the energy signature coming from it isn't one I recognize." Kallen replied. Many people didn't know this about barriers, but it's possible to determine who uses the barrier from the energy signature around it. Lady Agares was the one taught me about that when I first joined her peerage and I've been working on that skill ever since. Focusing my energy, I looked for strange signatures and I paled slightly since I recognized the owner of the energy because it was one I recognized.

"Kallen we have to move now." I said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Kallen replied worriedly.

"The energy you're sensing belongs to Soi Fon, a junior of mine at the Hero Faction and no doubt one of the candidates that will be my replacement." I revealed. I'm actually surprised it took Cao Cao so long to find a candidate and clearly he had Soi Fon fight Issei as a test.

"So what? If she's fighting Issei she's as good as dead." Kallen replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah but" I said nervously.

"Jeanne it's done. Issei's probably going to beat the hell out of her and call it a day." Kallen said confidently which bothered me.

"Fine" I pouted. I kind of liked Soi Fon and I hoped Issei spared her.

(Issei P.O.V)

"Had enough Soi Fon" I smiled as I looked over her beaten and bruised body. Last time I only cracked one rib with my punch but she didn't learn her lesson. This time I completely broke 6 ribs and her collarbone along with screwing up her shoulder something fierce.

"Fuck you" Soi Fon frowned as she stumbled to her feet. It was remarkable that she was able to stand but I doubted she could fight back.

"Pass, you're not my type" I smiled before kicking her in the stomach again causing her to collapse and this time she wasn't getting up. I could've killed her but that would've been boring.

" **So what should we do with her? She can't move and leaving her would just be a headache."**

"Now I just need to deliver the message I was planning on sending." I smiled before reaching for my phone and calling Jeanne. She didn't take long to pick up which was amusing to say the least.

"I take it Soi Fon is dead." Jeanne said solemnly. A part of me was caught off guard since she knew about this girl but I figured that Seekvaira had trained her in some interesting ways.

"She's alive but she's not gonna be fighting anytime soon." I replied. Jeanne exhaled slightly which amused me but her next words caught me off guard.

"I'll send you Cao Cao's number and you can arrange something with him. That's why you called right" Jeanne said calmly.

I was a little surprised that she figured out my plan so easily. "I would've thought you got rid of his number after all this time." I teased.

"I did and I even got a new phone so he couldn't trace me. Unfortunately, I figured he'd do something like this so I made sure to remember his number." Jeanne admitted with clear reluctance in her voice.

"Alright" I chuckled before hanging up. A moment later I got his number and sent a message to Cao Cao and we agreed to meet at the abandoned church where Raynare and her crew were hanging out before the others stopped her. He would be a little late since I woke him up but it would be dealt with soon enough.

(Scene Skip)

I stood in the middle of the still abandoned church with a smile and a subservient Soi Fon next to me. A few minutes after Cao Cao hung up she opened her eyes and I told her what would be happening. She reluctantly agreed knowing that I could easily kill her and we went over to the church via my magic. "Since we have a few minutes before Cao Cao arrives I want to ask you something Soi Fon."

"What?" Soi Fon said coldly.

"Why were you so insistent on attacking me after what happened the day before." I wondered.

"Because it was part of my test." Soi Fon admitted causing my eyes to widen.

"Explain" I said coldly. I didn't like this one bit but I would hear her out.

"After you killed Jeanne, Cao Cao needed a replacement and I was among the group of people he chose."

I frowned both from the revelation that Soi Fon believed Jeanne was dead and Cao Cao's replacement method, "Let me guess, your test was to defeat me in combat and he gave you a Phenex tear as your only method of healing." That was the only way that she could've healed herself so easily.

"Correct" Soi Fon replied causing me to frown.

"I see." I replied. It was cold blooded and a part of me respected Cao Cao for what he pulled since it was sneaky. Another part of me was disgusted since he was well aware of the fact that Soi Fon couldn't beat me. Ironically enough, Cao Cao picked that moment to open the door to the church and walk through.

"Good morning Red Dragon Emperor." Cao Cao said sarcastically as he approached the two of us.

"Anybody ever call you a dick before." I retorted with a knowing glance.

Cao Cao smiled back since he knew he was caught, "Ironically enough, the last person I can remember doing it was Jeanne years ago. She wasn't pleased when she found out about the Khaos Brigade." Cao Cao replied with a chuckle.

"I bet" I replied dryly.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill Soi Fon or at least have your way with her after you knocked her out." Cao Cao teased causing Soi Fon to pale knowing that I could've easily done so multiple times.

"What type of monster do you take me for?" I replied with foe shock since that wasn't my style at all. I noticed Soi Fon calm down too.

"Sorry sorry, I was just teasing you a bit. I'm surprised you came alone. I figured you'd want some people to ambush me" Cao Cao replied with a smile on his face.

"Nope, it's just little old me." I replied.

"Good so I'll be on my way." Cao Cao smiled as he grabbed Soi Fon before the pair left in a mist of magic.

"That went well" I smiled as I made my way back to my house in order to get my stuff for school. I wasn't going to tell the others about Soi Fon since I doubted she'd show up again in my presence. It was simply a distraction that I dealt with rather easily.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

"You and I have come a long way this year Issei" Murayama smiled as the pair took a little time after their lunchtime romp to sit on the rooftop and cuddle. This time Murayama was not going to be denied her 'reward' from Issei.

Issei smiled as he groped Murayama's now clothed breasts, "You're the one who's come a long way Murayama, not me." Issei teased.

"So you don't consider the fact that you started the year being a school pariah and now you're the new Kiba a long way." Murayama smiled having become very much used to Issei's groping.

" **She's got you there partner." Ddraig chuckled from his left hand.**

Issei shrugged since she did have a point, but there was an aspect of this that Murayama was missing, "You're partially right. I admit that the comic book club and the student council were pleasant surprises, but there was no doubt in my mind that I was going to sleep with Rias eventually." Issei smiled deviously.

"What makes you say that?" Murayama frowned since Issei made Rias sound like an easy girl.

"In between video game sessions, Azazel and I would always discuss Kuoh and one of the popular topics was Rias. Because of Azazel's friendship with Sirzechs, I was well aware of her situation and it was pretty clear that she'd recruit me before too long." I smiled.

Murayama's eyes widened as she recalled how Issei had handled his time at Kuoh so far, "So you've been playing the long con so to speak" Murayama frowned. His actions at Kuoh were designed to isolate him from as many people as possible in order to make it easier for Rias to recruit him. Issei had plenty of charm and if he wasn't a pervert, there was no doubt he would've had one or two confessions.

"I wouldn't call it a long con as much as I simply played the game that my position allowed me too and it worked out gloriously." Issei replied. From the moment Raynare and her crew appeared, Issei simply played the hand he was dealt and each turn of the card went his way if not worked better. Rias's foolishness landed him Alana and Sona and from there he just used his natural charm.

"Good point" Murayama frowned bitterly.

"Now let's get back to class. We have human exams to focus on. Issei chuckled as he pulled Murayama to her feet.

"Yep" Murayama smiled before sneaking one more kiss as they returned to class.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei sat in Azazel's private office after class was over. Typically he'd be going to see one of his 'harem groups' for some afternoon delight but Sona declined since her group wanted to get more training in since none of them were selected for the Mid-Class Devil exams. Since he had some rare free time, Issei decided to go see Azazel and talk shop like the good old days "What happened Issei? It's not like you to choose me over sex." Azazel teased having become very used to his routine.

"Sona's peerage requested extra training since none of them were selected for promotion." Issei deadpanned.

Azazel smiled at the thought but his face returned to his more serious side, "So what happened that you want to talk to me." Azazel said sternly.

"Seems you're as sharp as ever" Issei smiled before explaining what happened with Soi Fon. He was planning to keep it secret, but the more Issei thought about the Soi Fon situation the odder it felt. As he continued, he could see the gears turning in Azazel's mind and that he was thinking about what the next move was ultimately going to be. After finally finishing the explanation, Azazel slumped to his chair with a frown on his face.

"You did the right thing by letting her go. It's obvious they're planning something but I doubt that girl would know anything of importance." Azazel replied.

"Yep but since they're recruiting it means that they're planning something. If I was a betting man, he would make this move during the Mid-Class Devil exams." Issei replied. With everybody focused on the exams it would be the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Yeah but for now we should relax since the exams are a month away." Azazel suggested.

"Got it" Issei replied before leaving for home. This was a tedious few days and with the promotion exams coming, it was only going to get more insane.

(Unknown Location)

A smiling Cao Cao sat in his makeshift office as he looked over the data from his recent test, "It's so stupidly ironic. The one person I expected to actually die is the one that survived." Cao Cao smiled bitterly. Soi Fon was among around ten members of the Hero Faction that he sent to fight against various foes in order to test the Brigades new invention and figure out who could replace Jeanne. Of the ten Soi Fon was the only one who survived.

"The worst part is that Soi Fon didn't even use her trump card." Georg smiled as he stood with his leader and confidant. Georg was one of the first members that Cao Cao recruited and thus their bond was much tighter than that of the other members.

"Yes but at least she left it at her apartment and I was able to recover it." Cao Cao smiled happily. If the Red Dragon Emperor discovered his newest invention it would be a real problem.

"Yes and I suppose we've found our newest member." Georg chuckled.

"Yes. Yes we have." Cao Cao replied. Soi Fon may not be very strong but she would serve as a great way to punish Jeanne when she was forced to face her.

 **Next Chapter: Snakes and Schemers**


	44. Chronicle 43

**Chronicle 43: Snakes and Schemers**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Girls Involved: Irina Raynare Ophis Jeanne**

(Normal P.O.V)

The sun shone brightly on the campus of Nochizuri Prepatory Academy as the weekend beckoned at last. For Kallen Kozuki and Genevieve Arcana it meant a break from their time as members of the prestigious all-girls school and the beginning of their time as members of the peerage of Seekvaira Agares or at least that was the plan. "Jeanne…wake up Jeanne." a figure muttered as it stood over the sleeping form of Genevieve Arcana or as the figure called her Jeanne. The minimal light in the room shone to reveal that this figure had long hair and pointed ears but that was it.

"Issei… keep going." Jeanne muttered dreaming of yet another sexual encounter with the Red Dragon Emperor. As the light shone on the figure in question you could see a frown coming from the person's normally emotionless face.

"Wake up Jeanne" the figure said with a hint of irritation poking the girl's face this time hoping that would work.

"Issei hurry up and cum… I've gotta get to class." Jeanne muttered again causing the figure to twitch in annoyance.

"I tried the easy way." the figure frowned before reaching for Jeanne's sides and pinching it with just enough strength that its task of waking the person up would be accomplished but not enough that it would leave a permanent mark.

"Kyaaa!" Genevieve Arcana screamed as she shot of from the bed due to the pinch to the sides and was looking for the person who woke her abruptly from her slumber and was met with the eyes of somebody she certainly didn't expect to see on any day much less a Saturday. "Good morning Ophis" Jeanne groaned since there was no point in freaking out further.

"Good morning Jeanne, we need to talk." The now revealed Ophis said sternly.

'This is going to be a long day.' Jeanne groaned mentally. If Ophis was coming to see her personally, that meant trouble.

(Scene Skip)

While Genevieve Arcana was receiving her rude awakening from her first friend, Issei Hyoudou was spending the morning with his childhood friend and girlfriend Irina Shidou. "Issei keep going" Irina shouted happily as Issei pounded her from behind. Since Issei was taking a day off from his usual training, Irina decided to invade his room and start the day off with a fun alternative.

"Aren't you greedy Irina? We have a date planned later today." Issei smiled since he had a day off he was going to go with Irina to the beach and there was no doubt in Issei's mind that sex was on the table.

"Yeah, but I had this weird feeling that something was going to happen and our date was going to be cancelled." Irina replied bashfully.

Issei pulled out for a moment and flipped Irina onto her back before going right back for more causing a small scream from Irina, "Then I guess we better make this count." Issei smiled as he continued to thrust into her. Unfortunately for Issei, a magic circle appeared in the middle of his room and when the owners were revealed, Issei was stunned. 'Well this is new.' Issei smirked as Jeanne Kallen and the Oroborus dragon Ophis revealed themselves.

"I hate when I'm right." Irina frowned. It was a good thing Issei's parents were aware of the supernatural because this was about to be one of the weirdest mornings they had in a while.

"Sorry for the interruption, but Ophis had some important news and we wanted to make sure you knew before anybody else. I guess your mornings are occupied with something else today" Kallen replied with a chuckle. Jeanne was blushing heavily and Ophis was just clueless.

Issei could only find the situation amusing and pulled out of Irina's snatch with a wet pop revealing his hardened member. "Give me one second" Issei smiled before walking over to his closet and grabbing a black robe. There was no reason to be embarrassed since Jeanne and Kallen have seen him naked plenty of times. A blushing Irina grabbed the covers and hid herself because she had some shame.

"What were you two doing earlier?" Ophis wondered causing Irina and Jeanne to blush even more and Kallen to start laughing.

"OPHIS!" Jeanne exclaimed not wanting to explain that.

"We can talk about that after I handle some business." Issei smiled before walking over to his desk. If Ophis was there personally, this was a conversation that a lot of people need to hear. Grabbing his phone, he called Azazel figuring the man was either up early or had never slept.

(Scene Skip)

After the chaotic morning, the group made their way over to Azazel's house in order to discuss the latest news. Azazel said he'd take care of calling Sona Rias and Seekvaira since the news that Ophis had would no doubt involve the Khaos Brigade. Calling the Maou themselves could wait until the news was revealed. A smiling Issei knocked on the door and Azazel walked out in a purple robe that screamed old school. "Come on in. The others are waiting." Azazel smiled.

"Alright" Issei smiled.

(Scene Skip)

Ophis Azazel Sona Seekvaira and Rias sat on Azazel's couch each with tea in their hands as the conversation began. Issei and Irina were sitting on the couch together while a bored Raynare stood to the side. Kallen and Jeanne were in the other room for the moment since this was 'executive business' granted they'd know soon enough. "So Ophis what do you have for us." Azazel said calmly. He had to admit that when Issei called him and said he had news about Ophis he didn't know what to expect. Seeing Ophis along with him Irina and the two girls from Seekvaira's peerage was a treat especially considering the look on Irina's face.

Ophis looked at the group calmly before reaching into the pockets of her dress and grabbing an item, "I was walking around the Khaos Brigade headquarters and I found this item on the ground. I don't know what it is but it looked important." Ophis replied before revealing a small vial with a blue liquid inside of it and giving it to Azazel.

"And you're just giving it to us." Sona said in shock. She wasn't the only one if the widening eyes from Azazel Rias and Seekvaira were any indication.

"Yes, because I don't trust Cao Cao anymore after he lied to me about Jeanne." Ophis said solemnly.

"I see" Azazel replied calmly though he was struck by the odd situation. For the longest time Ophis was as unemotional as it got. The idea that she would betray her organization because of a human was unthinkable.

"I know this might seem strange Azazel, but Jeanne is my first friend and I want to keep her safe." Ophis replied recognizing Azazel's shock.

Azazel smiled at the news and imagined Jeanne would be stunned by this revelation as well, "I'll start analyzing this immediately and once I learn what it is I'll let everyone know. Ophis, I want you to stay with us in the meantime since there's no telling what Cao Cao will do if he thinks you've betrayed him" Azazel said calmly.

"Alright" Ophis said calmly accepting the decision.

"Well, I've got to get going since my peerage has training to do." Sona said calmly before teleporting away. There was no other reason for her to be there and she wanted to improve herself.

"I've got work to do myself. We are students after all." Rias smiled before following suit.

"I'll get going as well and don't worry Lady Ophis, Jeanne is in good hands with Issei." Seekvaira smiled.

"Thank you Lady Agares." Issei smiled choosing to use her real name instead of her nickname.

"Of course Issei" Seekvaira replied before turning towards the other room. "Jeanne Kallen it's time to go." Seekvaira shouted summoning her two peerage members into the room.

When the two women walked into the room, Jeanne looked at her new master nervously. "Is everything alright Lady Agares?" Jeanne said nervously.

"Yes it is Jeanne, Ophis just gave us a small vial to look at. For right now, we're going to go back to the mansion and relax. We'll find out more once Azazel is finished analyzing the compound." Seekvaira smiled.

"Alright." Jeanne smiled before walking over to Ophis and wrapping her old friend in a hug, "I'll see you later Ophis." Jeanne smiled before leaving with Seekvaira and Kallen and leaving Ophis with Irina Issei and Raynare.

"I'm gonna go prepare the guest room." Raynare said calmly as she started to leave the room.

"Sure" Azazel replied as everyone started to leave.

"Now that we're finished you have to tell me about earlier Red Dragon Emperor." Ophis said flatly causing the Raynare to pause and Irina to blush heavily. Azazel just left calmly since he had work to do.

"What happened earlier?" Raynare said with a glint of amusement in her eyes. She noticed Irina's expression earlier and realized something crazy must've happened.

"Jeanne and Kallen brought Ophis over to my room while Irina and I were having sex. Needless to say Irina was not happy" Issei said nonchalantly as Irina glared him down with a look of utter fury.

"What is sex?" Ophis said in confusion causing Irina to pale and Raynare to smile even more.

'Please dear god, don't tell her Raynare.' Irina pleaded mentally. The idea of teaching the strongest dragon in the world about sex was too embarrassing to think about. The worst part is that it would no doubt lead to Ophis wanting to try it herself and Issei was the obvious choice.

Now Raynare was no fool and she realized the same thing that Irina did. That of course was a bad thing since Issei's skill would easily overcome the Oroborus Dragon and have her addicted before too long giving her more competition. "Sex is a fight between two people. The difference between it and normal fighting is the goal is to please your opponent instead of hurt them." Raynare said calmly. It wasn't wrong but it was done in a way that Ophis might not be interested.

'Thank God.' Irina said mentally. Ophis was a dragon so the explanation that Raynare gave should serve as a good deterrent. Especially since she could kill Issei in an actual fight, something Jeanne would not want.

"How is that possible? Don't fights usually involve pain" Ophis asked causing Irina to mentally cry. Ophis was still a dragon and thus possessed a dragon's warped sense of battle. Something Irina knew from dealing with Issei and Ddraig so much.

'Why!' Irina bawled out in her head. Ophis wasn't going along with things like they thought.

"Ophis we can't just out and out have sex right now." Issei said calmly ignoring the wishes of the other two girls. This was amusing as hell to him and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"We can't" Ophis replied in confusion.

"No" Issei replied. His newly dragonic body loved the idea of dominating the most powerful dragon in the world, a task that would be simple with her naivety to intercourse and his expertise.

"Issei Hyoudou don't you dare." Irina said sternly since she knew where this was going.

Issei naturally ignored her, "If we're going to have sex. You need to get ready first." Issei smiled. This would make things more interesting and he could have some fun slowly seducing the dragon. Plus if he played this right he could rope Raynare into the game. Admittedly he hadn't enjoyed the fallen angel that much recently and he was in a position to correct that.

"Okay" Ophis replied nonchalantly before shocking the group and flinging off the gothic lolita dress she was wearing revealing that she was totally naked underneath. "Now do we have sex?" Ophis said calmly.

Irina and Raynare both stared at each other and they each realized the same thing at the same time. Ophis and Issei were going to have sex, but if they did it right, they could get involved as well. "Ophis if you want to have sex you need to warm up first. We can teach you what to do but you have to follow our instructions." Raynare said calmly. This was the beautiful medium and it was the only way the girls could control this chaotic mess.

"Okay" Ophis replied going along with it like the naïve person she was.

"Follow me and Ophis bring your dress with you" Raynare said calmly as she led the group to the guest bedroom.

"Got it" the dragon replied.

" **Partner, I don't know how you pulled this off but you did. This might be better than finally defeating Albion." Ddraig chuckled knowing that he and his partner were about to dominate the Infinite Dragon.**

Issei smiled as the group arrived at the guest room that only had a small desk for somebody to use their computer and a queen sized bed. If Issei didn't know any better he'd say the room was designed purely for having orgies.

 **LEMON START:**

"Ophis I want you to get on the bed and spread your legs." Raynare ordered knowing that they would give Issei quite the show coming up.

"Alright" Ophis replied getting on the bed and spreading her legs revealing a very pink pussy.

Irina looked towards Issei and smiled, "Okay Issei it's time to get you warmed up." Irina smiled as she slowly stripped giving Issei quite the show. There was nothing she could do to stop what was coming, but she was going to at least enjoy it since she was interrupted this morning.

"Alright" Issei smiled following suit.

"My turn" Raynare smiled stripping herself and soon all four were naked and prepared for the next step of this bizarre lesson.

"What now" Ophis wondered innocently.

Raynare smiled as she crawled onto the bed, "Irina is going to warm Issei up using a technique called a blowjob, while I teach you about your body and help you get warmed up." Raynare smiled deviously.

"Alright, but what's a blowjob" Ophis replied curiously her head nodding to the side.

Issei couldn't help but chuckle as he pointed to his hardened member. "This guy is my penis. A blowjob is when a girl uses her mouth to stimulate the penis." Issei chuckled.

"I see" Ophis replied with an understanding nod.

"Watch me Ophis" Irina said calmly as she began sucking issei's cock. This was by far the strangest thing she had done with Issei and that was saying something.

"Now for your warmup Ophis" a smiling Raynare said as she took two fingers from her left hand and spread Ophis's pussy, "This is the vaginal entrance otherwise known as the pussy. Once you're all warmed up, Issei is going to stick his penis inside here and that's when the sex will start. For now I'm going to use my fingers to stimulate your entrance. Since you're new to sex you'll require more stimulation then girls like me and Irina." Raynare smiled as she slid two fingers from her right hand inside Ophis's snatch.

"Mhmm this feels weird." Ophis said timidly.

"It's going to feel weird at first. I imagine you've never masturbated before." Raynare said calmly as she continued to move. While Raynare gave the simple lesson for Ophis, Issei could only watch in amusement.

'This is absolutely incredible. I've got an angel a fallen angel and a dragon all naked and preparing to have sex with me.' Issei smiled. Irina was doing a fantastic job bobbing her head up and down his shaft though he was hoping for a bit more action from the other two. "Hey Raynare why don't you and Ophis warm up together?" Issei suggested knowing that Raynare would give in whether she wanted to or not.

"How would we...do that?" Ophis wondered as her body gave a small moan from the fallen angel's ministrations.

Raynare groaned since she wanted to spend more time teasing Ophis, "By using our tongues." Raynare explained with a hint of annoyance. Issei was still controlling the narrative

"Huh" Ophis replied in confusion.

"You can use your tongue to stimulate the entrance as well and if I get into a certain position. We can stimulate each other at the same time." Raynare explained.

"Show me" Ophis said as her eyes lit up with curiosity. She was watching Irina please Issei and she was curious about just how many sexual techniques she could learn. If this was a battle she needed to have many different techniques in order to win.

"Ophis I want you to lay on top of me with your pussy on my mouth." Raynare said calmly as she laid on the bed next to the dragon. Ophis followed suit and Raynare grabbed her rear with her hands eliciting a small moan.

"What are you… doing?" Ophis mumbled.

"I'm stimulating your entrance with my tongue." Raynare replied before sticking her tongue into Ophis' snatch.

"This is" Ophis moaned as her body writhed in pleasure from the new sensation.

"It's called a sixty-nine but enough about that, it's time for you to do your part to my entrance" Raynare explained before resuming her work. It took Ophis a moment but she noticed Raynare's entrance and stuck her tongue into Raynare's snatch.

"Odd taste" Ophis muttered.

"Yeah but you get used to it" Issei chuckled from the sidelines.

"Okay" Ophis nodded before starting to lick Raynare's snatch. Meanwhile a smiling Issei watched the scene from the middle of the room as Irina continued her blowjob.

"Should I be annoyed that you're barely focusing on me during this whole mess Issei?" Irina pouted as she continued her work with Issei.

"Maybe" Issei chuckled as he grabbed Irina's head with his hands in order to control the blowjob more. While Issei enjoyed his blowjob, Raynare and Ophis were getting more into their sixty-nine.

'Damn she's actually pretty good for a novice.' Raynare groaned. Ophis's tongue work was amateurish but she was somehow hitting all of Raynare's spots. The fallen angel kept up her work but she moaned far more than she expected. "Ophis you're doing great." Raynare praised before resuming her work.

"Thank…you… but my stomach feels weird." Ophis said bashfully.

"It means you're going to cum Ophis. It means you're almost ready to have sex." Issei smiled as Irina's blowjob continued.

"That's right. It's perfectly natural and when you feel it coming just let it out." Raynare smiled as her work continued. Another minute passed in the room and Ophis called out the words that the group was waiting to hear.

"I'm going to cum." Ophis cried out and a moment later sprayed her juices into Raynare's waiting mouth causing the fallen angel to reach her own peak.

"Me too" Raynare cried out.

"Get ready Irina" Issei smiled managing to focus his body enough to give his childhood friend a small orgasm so she wasn't left out of the fun.

"Got it pervert." Irina teased and a few licks later and Issei had sprayed his juices into his childhood friend's mouth. Irina easily swallowed the small load and looked on as Issei was rock hard again.

"Sex now" Ophis said with an eager smile.

"Yes Ophis sex now." Issei smiled as he walked over to the eager dragon.

"Hey Issei what about me" Irina pouted since she wanted her Issei time.

"Sorry about that" Issei smiled as a magic circle appeared underneath him and two naked Issei's appeared in the room.

"Much better" Irina smiled as she got onto her knees in the classic doggystyle position.

"I guess I'll give Ophis the bed." Raynare smiled as she got off the bed but put her hands on the side and her ass out.

"What are they doing?" Ophis said in confusion.

The real Issei crawled onto the bed and got between the confused dragon while the clones got behind Irina and Raynare, "There are various positions that you can use when having sex. Raynare and Irina are choosing different ones since they're more experienced." Issei smiled.

"Understood." Ophis replied as she spread her entrance for Issei knowing that his hardened member was on the way.

"Here we go Ophis." the real Issei smiled as he lined his hardened member and slid slowly into Ophis's snatch breaking her hymen.

"Nghh" Ophis moaned as Issei's large member went far deeper than Raynare's tongue. It wasn't painful but it was certainly different for the ancient dragon. The two clones of Issei had followed suit burying their members into the two other girl's snatches.

"Hey Ophis do you need a moment or should I start moving." Issei smiled.

"Go. This is a battle and I won't lose." Ophis grunted.

"Alright" Issei smiled viciously as he began moving inside Ophis. Since Ophis was so determined he wasn't going to hold back.

"Ahh! Ahh! What's going on?" Ophis moaned as Issei's thrust sent her body into overdrive.

"I'm winning Ophis. The goal is to make you cum and you're just snug enough that I can move inside you at will." Issei smiled. The fact the dragon was a novice made him even more eager to see her corrupted by sex.

Raynare was listening in on the fun and decided to make things a bit of a challenge for Issei, "Hey Ophis use your shapeshifting powers to tighten up your entrance." Raynare suggested causing Issei to frown.

"Got it" Ophis nodded before doing exactly that causing Issei's speed to be cut in half.

"You'll pay for that Raynare." The Issei fucking her smiled as he pulled out of Raynare's pussy and slid into her ass with one smooth motion.

"AHHH!" Raynare moaned out from the new sensation.

"That's more like it" the real Issei smirked as Raynare started screaming.

"What did you… do to her?" Ophis wondered as Issei moved inside her. Sex was different from any type of battle she had before and she was enjoying it.

"Anal sex. There's so much about sex I can teach you Ophis but we're gonna start with the basics for now." Issei smiled as he continued to move inside the Oroborus dragon.

"Mhmm, then teach me." Ophis cried out her body having long since given into pleasure. For centuries she was an emotionless beast who only sought silence and although her friendship with Jeanne had changed her, she had yet to experience emotions like this.

"I will Ophis but for now I'll just make you cum again." Issei smiled as he looked down hungrily at the dragon of infinity. Her moans combined with those of Raynare and Irina were doing an excellent job of revving him up and her breasts were begging to be sucked though Issei wasn't going there yet.

"Issei I'm going to cum." Ophis moaned out her body reaching the limit that Raynare mentioned her normally expressionless face twisted into one of pure pleasure.

"Me too" Irina cried out as her Issei sawed inside her. She was very much a spectator to Issei's conquering of Ophis, but by no means was she neglected by her clone.

"Don't forget me" Raynare moaned out as she enjoyed Issei's hammering of her ass. She was certain that Ophis would be addicted to Issei before the day was done if she wasn't already.

"Alright girls let's make this one count I'll cum inside each of you." Issei smiled as he prepared each girl for their release by increasing his speed. He had plenty more to go, but he had a feeling that his fun was coming to an end soon and he needed to get some release.

"I'm cumming" Ophis cried out.

"Me too" Irina yelled out.

"Me three" Raynare screamed as each girl was filled by their respective Issei's with Raynare's load filling her ass while Irina and Ophis received impressive loads in their pussy.

"Did I win" Ophis mumbled as Issei's semen flowed out of her entrance.

"No but that's okay" Issei smiled having pulled out after his orgasm.

"Rematch" Ophis pouted wanting more to come.

"I'm not done either Issei" Raynare smiled.

"Me three" Irina insisted.

Issei looked at his two clones and each nodded their approval. "Alrighty then." Issei smiled as he prepared to enter his girls for a second time. Unfortunately a knock on the door ruined that plan.

"I hate to interrupt your orgy but Azazel has some important news for you guys and you need to come down right now." Vali said from outside the room. Fortunately for the girls, Vali wasn't there long so he didn't know what was happening.

"This is bullshit." Raynare groaned hating that this came to an end.

"Oh well" Issei smiled as the group got dressed and the orgy came to an abrupt end.

 **LEMON END**

(Scene Skip)

The now dressed group made their way down to the living room to find Vali sitting on a chair with Kuroka in his lap and Rias Sona and Seekvaira sitting on the couch all in casual clothes. Issei sat down in the chair with Ophis quickly sitting on his lap much to the shock of the three heiresses. "So what did you discover Azazel." Issei smiled enjoying Ophis pressing against him.

A standing Azazel looked at the group calmly. "That the Khaos Brigade is far more dangerous than we thought."

"Explain" Sona said pressing her glasses against her face in a look of annoyance. Something clearly happened in the time she was gone, and it appeared as though she had another rival.

"The liquid inside the vial that Ophis gave me was essentially a sacred gear steroid made from the blood of the original Devil Kings." Azazel revealed shocking everybody.

"That's bad" Seekvaira said nervously understanding the implications.

"Bad is an understatement Lady Agares. It's only in the experimental stage right now but I believe that the Brigade will be able to use this tool to boost the power of any Sacred Gear in their possession when they ultimately attack us" Azazel explained.

"Any sacred gear" Rias gasped and for good reason. The Hero Faction had access to multiple powerful Longinus and if they could boost those it would be a disaster. As it stood the group barely survived the last encounter with the Hero Faction and with the boosted Longinus, they'd be in deep trouble.

While Rias was focused on the gears power, Sona picked up on something else, "You said when they attack not if. Are you suggesting they could be planning to actually attack us directly?" Sona said nervously.

"That's precisely what I'm saying Ms Sitri. I think that there's a very good chance that they'll use the upcoming Mid-Class Devil Exams to attack the underworld. I know how important they are, but you may want to consider cancelling them."

The three heiress's eyes all widened at the suggestion since promotion exams were a major event. The idea of cancelling them was too risky. "We can't just cancel the exams" Rias exclaimed.

"Yes I know and I'll discuss what to do with Serafall and Sirzechs later. For now you just have to stay calm and relax" Azazel replied.

"How can we just relax after news like that?" Rias yelled out in her usually emotional tone.

"Beats me, but you're gonna have to" Azazel shrugged. There was nothing they could do for the moment.

The heiresses groaned at Azazel's nonchalance, but it was understood, "Well I'm going to tell my peerage the news, among other things." Seekvaira groaned whispering the last part of her sentence.

"Me too." Sona frowned before leaving. This was going to be a long day.

"I guess I'm gone as well." Rias smiled before leaving. Things were going to get interesting and not the good kind.

(Scene Skip)

The next day Issei was at his training session with Jeanne and Kallen but the former was clearly taking this more seriously than usual, "Take this" Jeanne shouted as she slashed at Issei sending a powerful series of swords his way. The swords were different from her usual ones and Issei had to take flight in order to dodge them.

"Are you crazy Jeanne? Those are dragon slayer blades." Issei shouted from the air.

Even Kallen was shocked by the aggressive attack, "Jeanne what's wrong." Kallen said angrily.

Jeanne looked at Issei and frowned, "You tell me Issei? Lady Agares told me that Ophis was sitting on your lap when Azazel told you guys about what he found in the vial. Care to explain why?" Jeanne said angrily. What actually happened was obvious.

Issei looked down in annoyance, 'Dang it Sasha this is all your fault.' Issei thought to himself. Realizing that talking was pointless, Issei vanished in a show of speed and appeared behind Jeanne with cruel intentions on his mine. "You really need to relax Jeanne." Issei smiled as he brazenly grabbed Jeanne's chest from behind.

"Issei!" Jeanne moaned at the contact.

"Get a room you two." Kallen chuckled realizing that Issei was just going to molest the fuck out of Jeanne until she calmed down.

"Nah this will do." Issei replied with a smile as he started licking Jeanne's neck along with his fondling. "How long have I been sleeping with you now Jeanne. How many times have I fucked this delicious body?" Issei teased as he continued his open molestation of Jeanne who was powerless to resist his touch.

"Stop" Jeanne moaned happily.

"So I had sex with Ophis ONCE, what's the big deal? You've had to share me with plenty of girls including Kallen and Lady Agares already. You should be used to that" Issei replied sliding her kendo uniform to the side so he could grope Jeanne's bare breasts instead of simply over her clothes. The open molestation continued for around five more minutes with Issei toying with her bare breasts and pinching her nipples once in a while in order to build her up to her release.

"Issei I'm cumming." Jeanne cried out as her hakama pants stained slightly from her juices.

"Now that you've got a little release, why don't you calm the heck down" Issei smiled.

"I'm still pissed at you but I realized that Ophis has every right to choose you as her partner" Jeanne said with a blush on her face. Issei just made her cum with just her breasts which was proof of his power over her.

"Alright." Issei smiled before letting go of Jeanne.

Kallen watched the whole thing with amusement, but she realized something else in the process, "Hey Issei I have a favor to ask you?" Kallen said nervously.

"What's that" Issei replied curiously.

"Can we stop our daily training sessions until the end of the Mid-Class exams?" Kallen said calmly.

"Huh" Issei and Jeanne both replied with shock.

"I feel like I've stagnated a bit recently and while I do love the sex, if I'm going to have a good showing I need to train alone." Kallen said calmly.

Issei was surprised by Kallen's request but admittedly he understood how she felt. Kallen was much stronger compared to when they first met but the fact she hadn't got balance breaker was a shock even to him. "If that's how you feel I understand." Issei smiled.

Jeanne was stunned by the request but admittedly she didn't disagree with it, "Me too." Jeanne replied. She loved having sex with Issei, but she hadn't improved much either. If she was going to fight against the Khaos Brigade, she needed to up her game since they had plenty of dangerous fighters.

"No problem girls. I guess we'll call it a day and I'll see you girls at the Mid-Class exams." Issei smiled.

"Yeah and I'll be a lot stronger then." Kallen smiled before walking up to Issei and kissing him on the lips. The pair had a quick makeout session before Kallen pulled away.

"Me too." Jeanne said hastily before getting her own makeout session. As the girls prepared to return to Nochizuri Prep, Issei could only smile at their determination.

"Good luck girls" Issei smiled as he left the training field in order to get ready for his day. The girls were determined to get stronger and he wasn't going to get in their way.

 **Next Chapter: Mid Class Mayhem**


	45. Chronicle 44

**Chronicle 44: Mid Class Mayhem**

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Any references I may use belong to their creators also

 **Girls Involved: Sona, Raynare, Murayama**

(Normal P.O.V)

The day of the Mid Class Devil exams had arrived and just like most days, Issei was starting his day with his favorite activity, "Issei I'm cumming." a naked Sona Sitri moaned as she held onto Issei's back as he came into her pussy yet again. Sona called Issei the night before to confirm that her hiatus from sex was over and this morning they were making up for lost time.

A smiling Issei pulled Sona towards his body and squished her chest against his, "You've lasted so long Sona. I guess your training worked like a charm." Issei smiled.

"That's good to know, but I've reached my limit Issei." Sona mumbled before collapsing into his arms. A smiling Issei adjusted his body so Sona was back on the bed before pulling out as even more of his cum sprayed onto the bed. Luckily for him and Sona, the first part of the exams was written tests so they could recover from the intense session.

(Scene Skip)

The morning went by pretty slowly for Issei after Sona left since Irina was among the group of people who were at the test hall supporting the girls fighting for the exams. Issei was currently relaxing in the living room watching Serafall's TV show for kicks until somebody popped by with the announcement of the fights to come. When a magic circle appeared at last, Issei turned off the TV expecting to see Azazel but instead Raynare popped out wearing the Kuoh uniform. "So what's up Raynare?" Issei asked curiously turning off the television so he could focus on the fallen angel.

Raynare walked over to Issei with a sultry smile on her face, "The first part of the exams is done and the battles will be taking place in two hours." Raynare smiled.

"Are there any battles worth paying attention to?" Issei wondered.

"There are a few but if you wanna know them you'll need to convince me to tell you." Raynare smiled.

Issei frowned since her intention was obvious, "If you wanted to have sex just say so." Issei replied with a hint of annoyance on his face.

Raynare smiled as she walked over to the couch Issei was sitting on and straddled his waist perfectly so her face was right in front of his, "Fuck me Issei Hyoudou. You haven't been spending much time with me lately and I don't like that." Raynare said with a smile on her face.

"Very well" Issei said happily ready for another round with the wonderful fallen angel.

 **LEMON START:**

A smiling Issei wrapped his arms around Raynare's back before planting a kiss on her lips. The pair made out for a good minute before Raynare finally pulled away her saliva trail proving her enjoyment.

"Now that we're done that why don't I freshen up a bit" Raynare smiled as she hopped off Issei's lap before standing in front of him taking a seductive pose as a magic circle appeared in front of her and the schoolgirl appearance of Yuuma Amano vanished to be replaced by the familiar outfit of Raynare the fallen angel without the knee socks and gloves.

"No matter how many times I see it, I can't help but wonder how Azazel let's his daughter walk around in such a flimsy outfit." Issei smirked as he gazed at Raynare her nipples hidden by a single strip of fabric and her pussy hidden by a single triangle and a few strings.

Raynare deadpanned, "You never once complained about that Issei. In fact I seem to recall you enjoying me like this quite a bit in the beginning" Raynare smirked as she walked in front of Issei with a smile on her face.

"Yes and I still do" Issei smiled as Raynare slid his shorts off revealing his hardened member.

"What a pervert, you're rock hard and I haven't even touched you." Raynare teased as she wrapped her lips around his member taking only a moment before bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

"Damn this is good" Issei moaned happily as Raynare continued her motions with Issei simply enjoying the moment. All of the sudden, Raynare paused for a moment releasing him with a wet pop and smiling as Issei's precum started to appear.

"This morning must not have been very fun if your spilling precum already Issei" Raynare smirked as she mentally willed her corset away revealing her massive breasts in all their glory before wrapping them around his prick.

"Spare me" Issei groaned as he enjoyed a fantastic titjob. As Raynare continued her movements Issei could only relax and enjoy since Raynare was willingly doing all the work and he didn't even need to say anything.

"Well I'm not complaining that means we can make good use of these two hours. Well hour and a half." Raynare smirked knowing she had Issei right where she wanted him.

"Why's that" Issei wondered as he tried his best to hold back and enjoy the moment.

"Because you're supposed to referee one of the matches I mentioned." Raynare smiled knowing that Issei would drop his guard.

"What" Issei exclaimed not expecting the news.

"That's right… you're gonna be a referee…for one of the matches." Raynare teased slurping his member as she revealed the news of the day.

"So you wanna tell me which one" Issei wondered his body barely holding on.

"Maybe but you have to make me cum first." Raynare replied her tits continuing their fine effort.

"Works for me" Issei smiled dropping his concentration which caused him to cum sending a rush of Issei's cum onto her body.

"You're an ass you know that" Raynare groaned as she got up in order to scoop some of Issei's cum off her breasts "Yes but I'm your ass" Issei chuckled as he got up himself and used a magic to rid her body of his seed.

"Shut UP!" Raynare moaned as Issei began licking her exposed nipples.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist. That uniform just screams play with me" Issei smiled snaking his right hand underneath the flimsy triangle that was her bottom and playing with her pussy while keeping the pressure on her breasts.

"You… AH" Raynare moaned as Issei toyed with her body like the expert he was. She didn't know which was on fire more, her breasts from issei's tongue or her pussy from Issei's fingers and he wasn't even taking it seriously yet.

"So…which match… am I watching over...?" Issei teased as he began kissing Raynare's upper body with feather like kisses while keeping the assault on her pussy going.

"I… won't tell you… I haven't CUMM… yet" Raynare said as her body quickly betrayed her cumming onto the floor.

"As you were saying" Issei smirked before sitting back down on the couch knowing he got one over on the fallen angel.

Raynare was pissed, but she was equally horny and Issei was raring to go, "Oh shut up" Raynare replied with a pout as another magic circle appeared under her and her clothes quickly vanished leaving her completely. A smiling Issei watched as Raynare straddled his waist before dropping onto his rock hard member with no hesitation at all.

"Snug as always." Issei smiled as he grabbed Raynare's rear fondling it as she bounced on top of his shaft.

"I'd better be as often as you've fucked me." Raynare smirked as she began bouncing up and down Issei's shaft. When she was younger, her father's obsession with Vali drove her crazy and it made her do some wild things. Obviously she's been competing with other girl for Issei's affection but unlike with her father, Issei would always make time for her and she really needed that. True Issei was a jerk, but if she asked she would get an instant answer on his feelings for her.

"Somebody's been looking forward to this." Issei smiled as he took his hands off Raynare and let her just go all out.

"Of course….I was. There's a reason all of us tolerate your philandering." Raynare moaned happily since she knew that right now, Issei was hers and hers alone.

"I wonder what that reason is" Issei smiled.

"Oh shut up and start doing something again." Raynare moaned.

"Why should I when you're doing such a wonderful job." Issei smirked.

"Fuck you" Raynare replied angrily.

"That's what you're doing right now" Issei said cheekily.

"….I hate you" Raynare pouted before Issei pulled her close to him and stood up at last which allowed him to hammer Raynare's pussy as her legs wrapped around his waist in order to hold on.

"Then why did you somehow get tighter Raynare." Issei smirked hammering a helpless Raynare as a magical circle appeared below him. In a flash they were in Issei's bedroom and before Raynare could say anything, Issei tossed her on the bed.

A grumpy Raynare got to her knees knowing what Issei wanted but not appreciating how he did it. "That hurt you ass" Raynare groaned as she turned her head towards Issei just to stop as a naked Issei appeared behind her.

"Then let me make you feel good as an apology." Issei smirked crawling onto the bed before slamming his still hard rod into her entrance quickly reaching her womb.

"YES!" Raynare roared in approval as Issei's member hit every spot in her body with the one thrust.

"And I thought Akeno was a masochist." Issei smirked as he slammed inside her at an extremely fast pace.

"I'm not... a masochIIIST" Raynare roared in approval as Issei slapped her large rear.

"Are you sure?" Issei smirked.

Raynare knew her body had betrayed her and realized she had nothing to lose, "Fine you pervert. I'm a masochist who gets turned on when you spank my ass! You happy!" Raynare growled.

"Yes. Yes I am." Issei smiled smacking her ass once more before leaning on top of Raynare as he continued to hammer her pussy before spinning her face towards him and planting a kiss on her lips. Raynare was once again reminded of how amazing Issei was in bed and the new position was perfect for her to enjoy all that Issei had to offer.

"I'm about to cum Issei. Please paint my insides with your seed." Raynare cried out happily as her release approached.

"Naturally" Issei smiled his own release not far away. Issei took the chance to flip Raynare so her back was on the bed and with his hands back on her hips slammed into Raynare in order to finish things off.

"I'm cumming!" Raynare roared as Issei continued to pound her entrance.

"So am I" Issei replied happily as he sent a powerful load inside the fallen angel causing her to collapse onto the bed.

"That was intense, but I know you've got a few more rounds in you Issei?" Raynare smiled as she spread her rear, exposing her anus to Issei. She wanted to milk this Issei time for all it was worth.

Issei was naturally rock hard and he wasn't one to refuse an invitation for anal. "Naturally and I don't mind fucking that sweet ass of yours for a bit." Issei smiled snaking one of his fingers into Raynare's pussy and scooping out some of his cum in order to lubricate her entrance.

"Nghh!" Raynare moaned as Issei's finger slid inside her ass, his cum beginning to loosen the entrance so Issei's massive member wouldn't hurt nearly as much as it was going to. After around a minute, Issei was satisfied and pulled his finger out.

"Get ready Raynare" Issei smiled as he lined his member up with her rear using pure strength to slide into the loosened entrance.

"AHHHHHH" Raynare roared in a mix of pain and pleasure. It was only five inches of his beast but it was enough to split her in two even with the work they already did.

"Damn you're tight." Issei grunted as he tried to send a few more inches in stopping at around eight.

"Fuck I forgot how tough this is" Raynare grunted.

"Let's take it slow Raynare." Issei said calmly as he began moving inside of Raynare with slow strokes by his standards.

"You're splitting me apart Issei" Raynare grunted with the slow strokes. Little by little her puckered rear got used to the situation but it was painful nonetheless.

"Damn it feels like a freaking vice grip in here." Issei grunted himself as the pair powered through the anal session. Little by little it loosened and little by little Issei began to speed up. Normally Issei would've pulled out and finished into her pussy, but Raynare wanted this and Issei knew she rarely made requests of him.

"Keep going you bastard. I need this" Raynare grunted wanting to remind Issei where she stood.

"I gotcha Raynare." Issei grunted his speed finally resembling what it used to be.

"There we go!" Raynare screamed as Issei bottomed out at 8 inches inside her ass. Raynare knew that her time with Issei was limited and she wanted to abuse it for all it was worth.

"Oh yeah" Issei smiled as he began moving inside Raynare knowing that her bowels were pushing against his entrance. As Issei moved inside her ass Raynare used every bit of her strength to hold on and keep going.

"So Good! Keep going Issei" Raynare cried out as her ass was hammered by Issei's rod. The pair endured ten hard minutes of anal before Issei decided he had enough.

"Raynare I'm about to cum" Issei grunted

Raynare frowned knowing that they had business to get to before the pleasure began, "I understand Issei but we're finishing in the shower." Raynare grunted trying to endure for just a bit longer.

"No problem." Issei smiled as he upped the ante slightly in order to get to the finish.

"I'm cumming" Raynare roared as her body reached her limit at last.

"Here we go Raynare!" Issei replied in kind as he sent another massive load into her bowels before Raynare collapsed onto the bed again with Issei not far behind as they enjoyed a little bit of post sex cuddling.

 **LEMON END**

"Hey Issei you should really get to the shower." Raynare smirked as the pair spent a few moments enjoying each other's company.

"And why's that?" Issei questioned almost afraid of the answer.

"Because I doubt Kallen and Murayama would want you refereeing their match smelling like sex." Raynare teased.

"Huh!" Issei yelled in confusion. He completely forgot about the matches and knowing that Kallen and Murayama were fighting with him watching completely shocked him.

(Kallen P.O.V)

The test portion of the exam was simple because of lady Agares teaching and thanks to all my training the battle portion should've been an easy task. Sadly it's never that simple. "Of all the people I had to face." I chuckled as I stood in front of Murayama Kirishima as we prepared for our battle.

"Tell me about it and of all people to watch over our battle" Murayama replied as we both stared at a smiling Issei. Somehow the devil world decided to match me up with my best friend's rival and have our mutual lover be the judge.

"Are you ladies ready?" Issei smiled as he lifted his hands up. "You have thirty minutes to fight. NOW BEGIN" Issei smiled and the battle began.

" **COME SACRED GEAR"** I roared as my battle gloves appeared on my hands and the red aura that came with it surrounded my body.

"Here we go" Murayama smiled as she reached to her side and revealed a small katana.

"That's a new weapon. I thought you used a bokken." I said with a smile.

"I'm actually borrowing this from Kiba. I figured I'd use something a little stronger for these exams" Murayama replied calmly.

"Seems we had the same idea" I smirked as I focused my magic and revealed a rapier that was very familiar to Murayama.

"That's" Murayama gasped recognizing the weapon of my teammate Jeanne. I borrowed it from her for the battle since she wasn't able to compete.

"Let's get going ladies" Issei said flatly making me twitch slightly.

"Alright alright" I replied as I charged Murayama ready to attack. She easily countered my first strike before trying to slash back, which I easily dodged

"Not bad Kallen." Murayama smirked.

"Thanks but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." I replied as I attacked again. This was going to be fun.

(Issei P.O.V)

As I watched Kallen and Murayama clash, I couldn't help but appreciate the irony of this battle. Even though Murayama was Jeanne's rival in the human world, Kallen was actually a more appropriate choice for the supernatural side. Light Ferry was a fun ability, but Kallen's sacred gear was a stronger version of Light Ferry. The fact that Kallen was using Jeanne's rapier made it even more amusing.

"Sorry to say Murayama but it's time for me to end this." Kallen said calmly as she dispelled Jeanne's blade catching Murayama off guard.

"Really" Murayama said nervously. I was curious what Kallen was planning but when Kallen got rid of Jeanne's blade I felt a smile start to form on my mouth.

"Get ready Murayama because this battle is about to end, **BALANCE BREAKER** " Kallen roared.

'And. Here. We. Go.' I thought to myself.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Balance breaker, that's just perfect. As if things couldn't get more annoying" Murayama cursed when she heard the famous words from Kallen and Kallen's body lit up in a crimson surge of energy that stunned the watching crowd. When the massive energy faded Kallen was wearing a crimson armor that was not unlike Issei's but while Issei's was humanoid, Kallen's was more mechanical and you could see the joints as they moved.

 **AN: Kallen's Balance Breaker is a human sized version of the Guren MKII without the Radiant Wave Surger. I couldn't figure out a good description for it so… yeah.**

As the facial part slid down a smiling Kallen looked at Murayama with victory in her sights, "This is the moment you lose Murayama." Kallen said happily as she charged her opponent with impressive speed aiming to punch Murayama in the stomach.

"Shit" Murayama cursed as she barely dodged the attack but when she tried to hit back the blade broke. "No" Murayama said with despair.

"Sorry but thems the breaks. My balance breaker condenses the energy around my body so much that it creates a powerful armor. You'd need some serious muscle to get to it." Kallen smiled before charging again. Murayama did everything she could to dodge Kallen's attacks and for a time it succeeded but it was obvious that it wasn't a matter of if, she would get hit but when.

'This is nuts. I can dodge her attacks but my stamina's getting drained.' Murayama cursed. Thanks to training with Issei she was used to the speed Kallen was using. The problem was Kallen didn't let up so she had to force herself to keep going.

"I can do this all day Murayama" Kallen chuckled as she continued to attack.

"Yeah I know and I can't." Murayama groaned her speed starting to waver. More and more the crowd watched as Murayama evaded attack after attack, punch kick grab, none were able to hit. With Kiba's blade gone, Murayama had no weapon and the moment she stopped to use magic, she was done for.

"So give up already." Kallen smirked. Admittedly Murayama was keeping up pretty well with her speed. Little by little Murayama was finally starting to slow and just as one of Kallen's punches was about to land the watching crowd got a rude ended.

"Times up." Issei shouted causing Kallen to stop right there.

"Damn" Kallen cursed as she was forced to remove her balance breaker.

"I did it" Murayama smiled happily even though she was exhausted.

"You both did an amazing job. DON'T YOU GUYS AGREE!?" Issei yelled out so the girls could get a much deserved round of applause.

(Unknown Location)

While the crowd inside the stadium roared their approval of the battle, Jeanne was watching the battle with her master Seekvaira Agares. "This totally sucks." Jeanne pouted. The former Khaos Brigade member was glad for her teammate and kendo rival but she wished that she was one of the people battling.

"For somebody who gave Kallen her blade, you seem pretty salty Jeanne." Seekvaira Agares chuckled. While Seekvaira understood the young woman's annoyance, she was also aware that the situation was her own fault.

"How am I supposed to feel Lady Agares? Ever since I joined up with you guys I've worked hard and gotten stronger but yet I'm not out there." Jeanne said angrily.

"You should be angry and honestly I get it, but right now you have to be supportive of your teammate." Seekvaira smiled.

"Yeah I know but it sucks. She's probably gonna head back to Issei's to celebrate with him soon." Jeanne pouted. She and Kallen gave up on Issei time so Kallen could gain her balance breaker and it worked but now Kallen was no doubt going to make up for lost time.

"She won't actually. I'm pretty sure any celebrating Kallen does with Issei will involve you. After all you did train with her every morning and that blade she wielded was yours. Give your teammates a little credit. This isn't like the Khaos Brigade where everyone is against each other." Seekvaira smirked.

"Maybe" Jeanne frowned.

"Anyway we should watch the other battles in the meantime. We'll know if Kallen passed tomorrow." Seekvaira smiled.

"Alright" Jeanne replied. She had to accept that this wasn't her time and she would work incredibly hard for the next exam.

(Scene Skip)

The next morning Jeanne made her way towards the training area where she knew Issei would be waiting hoping to resume her training with Issei. Kallen was taking the day off to relax which gave Jeanne some alone time that she badly needed. Her moment of calm was ruined when she heard a large explosion near where Issei was staying. "What's going on? Issei's barrier should prevent explosions like that?" Jeanne said nervously as she ran towards the clearing. When she did she was met with a sight she didn't expect.

"That was your first warning Red Dragon Emperor. Now tell us where the Oroborus Dragon is or the next one will go for your face." Heracles said angrily. From the looks of it Heracles had punched a nearby tree. Next to him was Soi Fon who was calmly watching the battle and clearly wondering how the situation would play out. Last time she fought Issei it didn't end well but with Heracles next to her, she hoped it would be different.

Jeanne was stunned and she was about to join the fray, but she saw Issei glance at her briefly before speaking, "Neither of you were able to beat me before but if you want to fight me together I'm game. Why don't we come this way" Issei smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Heracles said happily and he and Soi Fon followed Issei into the barrier.

'What do I do?' Jeanne thought to herself as she waited just outside of the barrier. She was positive Issei could win but she wanted to help him. Her thought process was interrupted by Murayama running towards her.

"What's going on Jeanne? I heard an explosion and I came running."

"Two members of the Hero Faction are inside Issei's barrier. Apparently they want to find Ophis and they're going to use Issei to do it." Jeanne replied calmly.

The look of nervousness on Murayama's face quickly faded with the new information. "Then let's go back and tell our masters. Issei's got it under control." Murayama replied calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Jeanne said in disbelief.

"Issei dragged the two members into his barrier area didn't he?" Murayama replied.

'Yes but."

"Then he's fine. He probably didn't want to wake up the whole town by using his power." Murayama said calmly.

Jeanne had to concede that Murayama had a point. "Alright" Jeanne replied as the two girls made their way back towards Kuoh. With any luck Issei would be fine."

Back inside the barrier a calm Issei dispelled his balance breaker after quickly beating Heracles to a pulp. He turned towards a terrified Soi Fon who couldn't believe how powerful Issei had become. "You're a monster" Soi Fon said in shock. She really didn't want to face him again. She would've rather targeted Jeanne or one of the other devils.

Issei walked over to her with amusement in his eyes. "Yes I am, but you challenged me twice despite knowing what I was. Now tell me, what should I do with you Soi Fon? Breaking your ribs didn't work so maybe I should just kill you this time." Issei said in a relaxed tone.

"Please spare me." Soi Fon pleaded hoping without hope she would survive.

"Nope" Issei replied as he focused his energy in order to finally rid himself of Soi Fon. At least he was going to until the young woman fainted in front of him.

" **Well that was anti-climactic." Ddraig groaned.**

"Yep" Issei deadpanned as he released the energy. He really didn't want to kill Soi Fon and he hoped she wouldn't be stupid enough to challenge him again. That being said, the fact that the Khaos Brigade was targeting Ophis was not good.

(Scene Skip)

A calm Issei returned home just to find a nervous Seekvaira and Rias waiting for him. "To what do I owe this pleasure ladies?" Issei said sarcastically. He was well aware that Jeanne was nearby and that she contacted Seekvaira as for Rias it really didn't matter.

"What happened to the two members of the Khaos Brigade?" Seekvaira said with a hint of annoyance on her face.

"I kicked their asses and came back home. I want to enjoy my Sunday after all." Issei scoffed.

"So are they really after Ophis?" Rias wondered. Ophis was currently in the Gremory mansion as a guest and if she was their target, Rias didn't want her family to be in danger.

"They are, but the Hero Faction ain't gonna be the ones to do it. The only person whose a match for me is Cao Cao, so unless he personally attacks me. I'll be just fine." Issei shrugged.

"Alright Issei, but next time please let us know if something's happening. Sure it may have gone well that time but there's no telling what they would try if given the chance" Seekvaira said nervously.

"Got it" Issei replied calmly. The two heiresses left for the moment, but both would be paying closer attention to what happened in the town moving forward.

(Scene Skip)

A smiling Issei relaxed on the Kuoh Academy rooftop after the wild morning with Murayama in his arms. As a reward for such an impressive battle, Murayama got some Issei time and she chose to spend it relaxing on Kuoh's rooftop. "I heard you had a pretty wild morning Issei" Murayama smiled as she pressed her body against Issei's with a smile on her face their finished lunch off to the side.

"Yep. The Khaos Brigade is looking for Ophis and they decided that it was a good idea to attack me during my morning training. I showed them what a terrible idea that was." Issei replied with a chuckle.

"I see" Murayama replied. Issei was incredibly powerful and he no doubt handled his business but there was something to be said for being nervous about the current situation. Based on what she knew this was twice that the Khaos Brigade attacked Issei directly.

"If you're worried about me, don't be Mury because I'm incredibly powerful. You know that as well as anybody having spared against me so many times." Issei smiled.

"Maybe you're right." Murayama replied happily.

"There's no maybe about it" Issei smiled as he kissed Murayama on the cheek. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious what the Brigade was planning but now wasn't the time to worry.

(Unknown Area)

After their embarrassing defeat Soi Fon and Heracles returned to the Hero Faction's base in disgrace. "So you two decided to attack the Red Dragon Emperor together thinking you could kill him is that right." Cao Cao frowned as he sat on a red chair with gold trim that wouldn't have looked out of place in a King's throne room.

"That's right. It was my idea and if there's a punishment to be dealt out, it should be mine." Soi Fon said sternly.

Cao Cao didn't buy it since Soi Fon wasn't stupid enough to challenge Issei after her previous defeats but ignored that for the moment. "Did they learn about that?" Cao Cao questioned referring to the Khaos Brigades trump card.

"No he defeated us so easily that we didn't get to use it." Heracles replied shamefully. It was actually his idea and he strong armed Soi Fon into doing it.

Cao Cao couldn't help but smile bitterly at the news, "I see. Well perhaps it's time we get a little help to deal with our dragon problem." Cao Cao smiled deviously.

"What are you thinking Cao Cao?" Heracles said with a nervous expression.

"I'm thinking that it's time I make a call to Hades. He'll have exactly what I need." Cao Cao smiled. The Red Dragon Emperor was proving to be a thorn in his side and one that would have to be dealt with.

 **Next Chapter: Eat or be Eaten**


End file.
